Boku–tachi no Junjou na Omoi
by Analoguec
Summary: Eles apareceram em Come e Four Seasons, mas agora têm um fanfiction só para eles. Tokyo no Nendaiki, crônicas de seis amigos de Tokyo. InuKag, RinSes, MirSan
1. Owarinai Geemu I

**Nota da Autora (novembro 2010): **A história está sendo revisada pela Thata, minha nova e linda beta-reader, em todos os capítulos. Por isso ela teve os capítulos deletados.

Mwamwamwamwa.

Há alguns capítulos com cenas a mais também. Conselho meu: Leiam tudo de novo até o próximo novíssimo capítulo 23 - **PRESENTE DE NATAL PRA TODO MUNDO** :D

**Beijos da Shampoo-chan a todos que acompanham (AINDA) isto aqui **

**

* * *

**

_**Na cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru: **_

_-Nunca fizemos no banho. - Rin comentava para Sesshoumaru. Os dois estavam em uma muito interessante discussão sobre os lugares da casa em que ainda não tinham feito amor. _

_Sesshoumaru que já tomava o desjejum, enquanto Rin lavava a louça que tinha sujado, ficou pensativo durante alguns minutos e depois falou:_

_-Bem, isso é verdade. - ele murmurou. – Se bem que, da última vez que tentamos, você estava irritada porque aquela música do "Shin-chan" não saía da cabeça._

_-Mas é claro que não dava! Por acaso acha que dá pra ser carinhosa quando aquele maldito trecho de "__**Eu sou o garoto do bairro**__**"**__ não sai da cabeça?_

_O rapaz ficou pensativo alguns instantes e depois começou a cantarolar baixinho:_

_-"__**Zo-san, zo-san..." **_

_**-PARA! **__**PARA! PARA!**__- ela gritou, tapando os ouvidos. Sesshoumaru parou imediatamente._

_-Também nunca tentamos nada na cozinha. - ele falou depois de alguns minutos._

_-Já sim. - ela falou._

_-Ainda não. - ele replicou._

_-Já sim. - ela insistiu._

_-Ainda não. – ele a contrariou._

_-Já sim. Foi no dia do meu aniversário, esqueceu? – ela falou estreitando os olhos para o rapaz._

_Um momento de silêncio._

_-Já sim. – Sesshoumaru falou._

_-Aposto que nem lembra onde foi. - ela murmurou._

_-Lembro sim._

_-Lembra nada._

_-Lembro sim. - Sesshoumaru insistiu._

_-Lembra nada._

_-Lembro sim._

_-Onde foi então?- Rin perguntou._

_Sesshoumaru ficou um instante pensativo, depois arregalou os olhos e olhou para a mesa, largando as coisas que comia e afastando-se dela com nojo._

_-Ei, ei, ei! Qual é o problema?- Rin perguntou indignada, colocando as mãos na cintura._

_-Nada. - ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da mesa._

_-Se está com nojo, então nem conta para os outros ou eles nunca mais virão comer de graça aqui._

_Os dois se olharam durante alguns segundos, depois falaram ao mesmo tempo:_

_-Depois contamos para eles._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi**

**Owarinai geemu – dai ikai**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

O jogo interminável – Primeira parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" ainda não é meu; por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei.**

**Para LP Vany-chan**.

* * *

Miroku passou pelo portão do muro e entrou no quintal da casa vizinha, indo em direção da porta dos fundos e entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia. - ele saudou aos presentes do local.

Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru o saudaram ao modo deles. O rapaz se sentou na única cadeira vaga da mesa.

-O jornal já chegou? – Miroku perguntou, servindo-se de chá e torradas.

-Em cima da geladeira, Miroku-sama. - Rin respondeu apontando para o alto da geladeira, onde o gato Buyo estava deitando em cima do jornal.

Miroku pediu licença e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até o lugar para onde Rin tinha apontado.

-Licença, Buyo... - ele puxou o papel, mas o gato não saía. – Sai gato, sai!

-"Mi"...

-É, é! "Mi" de "Miroku"! Eu mesmo! – ele conseguiu puxar o jornal e voltar para a mesa. – Droga, tá com cheiro de gato! – ele tirou a parte dos classificados e abriu a parte de empregos, escondendo o rosto atrás dela.

-Vai procurar emprego hoje?- Inuyasha perguntou, pegando a parte de esportes para ler.

-Sim... Ano novo, vida nova... Tô precisando de dinheiro e de fazer alguma coisa...

-Ano novo? - Sesshoumaru perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, pegando a parte de política do jornal. – Já estamos em março, se não percebeu.

Miroku pegou um marcador e começou a fazer círculos em alguns trechos dos classificados, não respondendo ao comentário.

-Não vai responder? - Inuyasha perguntou, admirado com o rapaz.

-Ontem nós brigamos. – Sango começou a falar. – Porque ele conseguiu dois meses de seguro-desemprego e só tava vivendo disso desde o início do ano. – ela encheu uma xícara com mais café. – Só que este mês ele não recebeu, e ainda não procurou um único emprego decente até agora!

-Tá difícil, Sango, tá difícil! – ele falou irritado, baixando o jornal e encarando a garota. – Acha que eu gosto de viver à custa do governo? – ele olhou para os presentes da mesa e todos fizeram um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, deixando o rapaz completamente sem jeito.

-Miroku-sama acordava depois de dez da manhã. - Kagome comentou.

-Você gastou todo o dinheiro do seguro com bobagens. – Sango falou, bebendo o café depois.

-Você ficava sem fazer nada durante o dia. - Inuyasha falou, embora estivesse consciente de que fazia o mesmo.

-Você não me ajudava nas tarefas da casa. - Rin comentou com um sorriso doce.

-Por fim, você gostava e gosta de ficar desempregado. - Sesshoumaru falou, escondendo o rosto logo em seguida por trás da parte que lia.

-Isso é complô, é?- Miroku falou, estreitando os olhos. – Muito bem! – ele se levantou, esvaziou a xícara de chá, dobrou o jornal para melhor carregar e afastou-se do grupo, indo em direção da porta. – A partir de hoje, o meu horário é: se eu não conseguir emprego, voltarei às seis da tarde e ajudarei Rin-sama nas tarefas de casa; se conseguir voltarei só depois que acabar o expediente! E olha que eu vou procurar até os empregos noturnos!

-Tá bom. – eles responderam em uníssono.

-Tenham um bom dia! – ele bateu a porta atrás de si.

O silêncio predominou o local, até que a porta foi aberta de novo um minuto depois.

-Er... - Miroku apareceu. – Será que alguém poderia me dar o dinheiro para o metrô?

O rapaz ficou surpreso ao ver uma enorme gota surgir no rosto dos amigos.

**Em algum bairro afastado, horas depois:**

-Ei, Tanuki... E quais são os horários?- Miroku perguntou ao mecânico, velho conhecido dele, quase pulando de alegria como uma criança.

-Só aos finais de semana, de seis da tarde às cinco da manhã. Você fica com todas as gorjetas.

-Legal! Legal! – o rapaz falava, sorrindo meio que abobalhado. - Meu primeiro emprego do ano! Uhuu! – jogou o jornal para o alto e deixou cair no chão. – Valeu, Tanuki! - ele abraçou o homem a sua frente e depois se abaixou para pegar o papel que deixara cair.

-Mas se a polícia fuçar o local, a responsabilidade é sua.

Miroku deixou o jornal cair de novo, chocado com aquela informação.

-O... O... O cassino é ilegal? – ele perguntou um pouco trêmulo.

-Bem... - Tanuki coçou a cabeça. – Pôquer é ilegal, cassinos são sempre mal vistos pelo governo, e ainda tem que ter cuidado com os roubos. **Geralmente** a polícia aparece e prende quem não consegue fugir.

Miroku se sentou num banco sujo e quebrado da oficina, amparando a cabeça com as mãos, num total estado de desânimo.

-Geralmente? – ele repetiu, num total estado de desespero.

Tanuki Hachi se aproximou do rapaz e bateu nas costas dele de modo consolador.

-Vai desistir?

-Não, não... - ele falou, meneando a cabeça com violência. – Vou procurar um emprego pra trabalhar durante a semana... - ele se levantou. – Pode dar o meu nome para o gerente do cassino que eu irei com certeza.

-Pra onde cê vai agora?

-Vou procurar trabalho... - começou a andar para sair dali, mas parou na entrada e se virou para perguntar. – Pode me dar o dinheiro pro metrô?

Uma gota surgiu no rosto do pobre Tanuki.

-Por que todo mundo me olha assim? Acha que desempregado pega transporte de graça? - perguntou Miroku.

Depois de alguns minutos, Miroku saiu daquela oficina, localizada em um bairro um tanto quanto suspeito, para ir até um dos endereços que marcou no jornal. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda tinha a tarde toda para procurar um emprego que Sango aprovasse.

**Quase seis da tarde:**

-O banho está nos esperando... - Sesshoumaru falava para Rin, os dois na cozinha da casa dele.

A garota preparava o jantar e fingia que não ligava para o que o outro falava, reprimindo um sorriso.

-Larga logo isso e vem tomar banho... –ele sussurrava no ouvido dela e beijava-lhe o ombro.

-Tenho que terminar o jantar. - ela tentou ficar séria, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não rir.

-Vem logo... – ele pediu de novo, beijando o pescoço dela. – Antes que eles cheguem para o jantar... Ou vou cantar aquela música.

Rin largou o que fazia e virou-se para olhar o rapaz, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os delicados braços e aproximando o rosto para beijá-lo.

-Aê, galera! Cadê o jantar?- Miroku entrou de súbito no local, assustando o casal. Aparentemente, ele não percebeu que estava interrompendo um momento romântico e continuou. – Tô feliz! Tô feliz! Consegui um emprego! Arff... - ele se jogou em uma das cadeiras. - Tô tão cansado... O que foi?- perguntou ao perceber a expressão assassina de Sesshoumaru.

-O que faz aqui, idiota?- o rapaz perguntou rispidamente. – Não disse que, se arranjasse emprego, voltaria mais tarde?

-É um emprego diferente, cara. – ele falou, pegando uma das maçãs da cesta que tinha em cima da mesa e dando uma mordida depois. – Vou contar depois. Agora vou tomar banho. - ele se levantou e saiu da cozinha, tão subitamente quando entrou.

Ao vê-lo sair, Sesshoumaru passou a mão nos longos cabelos e deu um suspiro. Rin voltou a fazer a comida, mas parou ao sentir os braços dele em sua cintura.

- Aquele idiota...- ele murmurou.

-Fique calmo... Ele conseguiu emprego, não escutou?

-Eu estou calmo... Vem tomar banho comigo... - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-**RIN, O QUE TEM PRA COMER HOJE? – **Miroku gritou de algum lugar da casa para ser ouvido pelo casal.

-Eu odeio que gritem na minha casa... - Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes.

**-ESSE BANHO AQUI TÁ BOM! FOI VOCÊ QUEM PREPAROU, RIN-SAMA?**

Enquanto Rin assumia uma expressão de choque, Sesshoumaru tinha o olhar de assassino profissional, assustando a garota.

-Posso colocar veneno no prato dele?

-Sess, ele tá cansando... - Rin falava, super preocupada em impedir que um assassinato ocorresse debaixo de seu nariz. – Deixe-o em...

_**-ZO-SAN, ZO-SAN... EU SOU O GAROTO DO BAIRRO... SHINNOSUKE...!**_

Rin estreitou os brilhantes olhos castanhos ao escutar aquilo e depois falou ao namorado:

-Só não deixe que os outros descubram.

**Na hora do jantar:**

-**QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?-** Sango gritou, fazendo Miroku se proteger atrás de Inuyasha por precaução.

Enquanto Rin não trazia a comida, pelo simples motivo de estar preparando um prato especial misturado com laxante para Miroku, todos os outros já estavam na mesa, esperando o jantar começar.

Em meia hora, a notícia de que Miroku tinha arranjado emprego se espalhou rápido pela vizinhança como se fosse uma epidemia, deixando muitos curiosos em saber qual era o novo trabalho dele. Descobrir foi apenas uma questão de segundos para Sango, que o ameaçou de diversas formas, não deixando de ficar horrorizada em saber que o noivo trabalharia em um cassino.

-Veja pelo lado bom, Sango. - Inuyasha começou. – Se ele for preso, seu noivo será um cara famoso. Pode ser que ele vá para aqueles reality shows americanos. Já pensou se ele ganha o prêmio principal?

-Não quero saber! – ela olhou para Miroku, este ainda trêmulo de medo. – Você não vai trabalhar lá! Não vai!

-Sango-chan, fique calma. - Kagome tentava conter a amiga.

-Calma, calma, pessoal... - Rin falou, trazendo alguns pratos na mão. – Hoje é um dia especial. Miroku-sama conseguiu um emprego depois de tanto tempo.

-Eu vou procurar outro, tá? – Miroku falou, voltando a se sentar depois de perceber que Sango estava mais calma. - O do cassino é no final de semana, trabalho noturno. Vou procurar um durante a semana, é sério!

-Nossa, como Miroku-sama está responsável. - Kagome falou com um sorriso. - Você podia fazer o mesmo, Inuyasha, e procurar um emprego.

-Feh!- foi a resposta dele.

-E como você conseguiu esse emprego?- Sango perguntou, abrindo um guardanapo e colocando-o sobre o colo. – Aposto que aquele safado do Tanuki tem parte nessa história...

-Bem... - Miroku deu um sorriso sem graça.

-**MIROKU**!- Sango repreendeu.

-Eu odeio que gritem na minha casa. - Sesshoumaru murmurou, fazendo Sango ficar envergonhada.

-Desculpa. – Sango falou.

-Calma, calma. - Rin interrompeu, desta vez colocando um prato em frente de Sesshoumaru, dando um sorriso ao fazê-lo, e outro em frente de Miroku. – O prato de Miroku-sama é especial, porque ele conseguiu arranjar um emprego. Parabéns, Miroku-sama!

-Brigado, Rin-sama. - ele falou com um sorriso.

Rin e Sesshoumaru sorriram enigmaticamente um ao outro. A garota sentou-se ao lado do namorado e os dois sorriram satisfeitos ao verem Miroku pegar o hashi para comer. Ele ia levar a primeira porção à boca, quando Inuyasha o fez parar com uma pergunta, fazendo com que o casal se aborrecesse:

-Mas você é bom mesmo, Miroku? Quer dizer, eu já percebi que vive falando que joga, mas não sabemos se é bom ou tá apenas contando vantagem.

-Mas é claro que sou!- o rapaz protestou indignado. - Eu fui muito bem treinado, tá?

Ia levando a porção novamente à boca, sob os olhares ansiosos de Sesshoumaru e Rin, quando Sango o interrompeu:

-Não sabemos jogar, oras... Como podemos saber se o que diz é verdade?

-Bem... - Miroku parou e ficou pensativo. - Nisso vocês têm razão...

Novamente Miroku fez menção de que ia comer, mas desta vez quem perguntou foi Kagome:

-Que tal se Miroku-sama nos ensinar um pouco?

-**CARAMBA, KAGOME! **- gritou Rin, indignada por ver que todos já comiam menos Miroku.

-Não grite, Rin. - Sesshoumaru murmurou, os olhos fechados como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. Rin ficou envergonhada ao perceber que tinha feito bobagem.

-O que eu fiz? - Kagome perguntou muito confusa com aquela explosão da amiga.

-Hã... - Rin comeu uma das porções do prato e sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru tocar na sua por baixo da mesa, como se estivesse apoiando a garota a contar uma mentira. Com isso, a garota pensou rápido e falou. – Eu quis dizer... Bem... É que eu achei a sua idéia excelente, mas acho que me empolguei um pouco pra dizer... - deu um sorriso nervoso e olhou para os presentes.

-Eu também pensei nisso... - Miroku falou, largando o _hashi _e mostrando-se mais sério que o normal. - Eu vou comandar as mesas de apostas, mas talvez me peçam para me disfarçar em um dos apostadores e ganhar algumas para o cassino...

-E o que achou da minha idéia?- Kagome perguntou.

-Achei boa. Eu queria treinar um pouco, sabe? Faz tempo que eu não jogo.

-Vai nos ensinar, Miroku? - Inuyasha perguntou, bebendo depois um pouco de suco.

-Bem... - Miroku pegou o_ hashi_ e Rin e Sesshoumaru fixaram os olhares nele. - Eu acho que será um pouco difícil pra vocês entenderem, mas posso tentar...

Ia levando outra vez uma porção à boca, quando Sesshoumaru o interrompeu, sob o olhar perplexo de Rin e fazendo Miroku largar a comida na mesa por causa do susto que levou.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? - ele perguntou, sentindo-se furioso por ter a inteligência, que era sem dúvida superior a de muitos dali, menosprezada por Miroku.

-Eu... - Miroku falou devagar. – Quer dizer... Sem querer ofender, mas acho que vocês são lentos demais pra jogatinas.

O rapaz ia pegando outra porção da comida quando Sesshoumaru puxou o prato e o trouxe para perto dele.

-Nos ensine agora, Houshi. - ele ordenou frio e calmamente.

-Agora? Mas... - Miroku começou.

-Sesshoumaru... - Rin murmurou, com uma gota ao lado da cabeça e olhando absolutamente perplexa para ele.

-Vá pegar o baralho e nos ensine. - Sesshoumaru falou com frieza.

-Mas eu ainda nem jantei... - Miroku começou, mas parou assustado ao ver Sesshoumaru se levantar da cadeira.

-Se eu tiver de repetir... - ele falou, quebrando o par de hashi em sua mão. Com isso, Miroku saiu correndo, indo para a casa ao lado para pegar a ferramenta de seu novo trabalho.

**Alguns minutos depois:**

-Eu tô com fome! - Miroku reclamava enquanto arrumava a mesa para jogar, minutos depois de receber a ordem para que fosse buscar o baralho.

-Tome, Miroku-sama. - Rin trouxe outro prato, desta vez só com verduras e legumes para substituir o outro que jogou fora a pedido de Sesshoumaru, colocando-o em frente ao rapaz. – Faça bom proveito.

-Mas aqui só tem verduras! - Miroku murmurou em tom de criança malcriada.

-**COMA LOGO!** – Rin e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Miroku começasse a comer depressa e quase sem mastigar.

**Mais alguns minutos depois:**

Com a mesa arrumada e todos os amigos sentados em seus respectivos lugares, Miroku começou a falar:

-Muito bem. - ele pegou as cartas e começou a embaralhá-las rapidamente, de modo profissional. – Primeiro começamos a embaralhar as cartas e distribuir para cada jogador. Alguém quer tentar?

-**EU! EU! EU!** - Kagome começou a gritar e a pular. Miroku entregou as cartas para ela.

A garota começou a misturar as cartas devagar, tão devagar que alguns pensavam que fosse parar. Parecia que ela estava colocando todas em ordem.

-Isso ia ficar mais interessante se fosse em câmera lenta.- Inuyasha comentou.

-Tá bom, Kagome, tá bom. - Miroku falou, impacientando-se com aquilo. Tirou as cartas da mão dela à força, pois ela não queria entregar. Assim que conseguiu, viu Kagome cruzar os braços e ficar com cara de criança zangada. – Alguém mais quer tentar?

-Eu quero. - Inuyasha se prontificou e o amigo entregou a ele, que começou a misturar as cartas um pouco mais rápido.

-E depois de misturar, nós entregamos cinco cartas para cada um, porque somos seis jogadores. - Miroku continuou. – O pôquer é um jogo de apostas, mas como é a primeira vez que vocês jogam, não iremos apostar o cacife, que são as fichas.

-E como sabemos que ganhamos?- Sango perguntou, já um pouco mais interessada em jogar.

-Se você tiver uma seqüência de cartas que seja a maior entre todos os adversários.

-E nós perdemos todo o dinheiro?- Kagome perguntou.

-Não, só o que você apostou naquela partida. Se tiver em sua mão 500 ienes e tiver apostado só 200, perderá os 200 ienes para quem venceu.

-Ah... - todos pareciam mais esclarecidos.

-E perderá também a peça de roupa que ele pedir.

Um momento de silêncio.

-Eu não entendi. - Kagome falou, sorrindo sem jeito.

-Bem... Se ele pedir qualquer peça, você terá que dá-la... Na frente dos outros, claro.

-Mas o nome disso não é strip-pôquer_?_ - Rin perguntou, inocentemente.

-É... Não era isso que vocês queriam que eu ensinasse?

-Não sabemos. - Rin e Kagome responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai ficar legal... Ainda mais que vocês têm o corpo bem... O que vocês têm?- ele perguntou ao perceber que Sango, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru olhavam de um modo assassino para ele.

-Rin... - Sesshoumaru começou. – Você poderia trazer chá para nós?

-Mas aqui não tem chá... Só lá na casa do Inuyasha.

-Você poderia ir lá, por favor?- ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Miroku.

-Você pode ajudá-la, Kagome?- Inuyasha falou calmamente, ainda segurando as cartas.

-Vamos lá, Kagome-chan?- Rin perguntou, levantando-se para ir até a outra casa.

-Sim. - ela se levantou e as duas saíram da cozinha, deixando os outros sozinhos com Miroku.

-Segurem. - ordenou Sesshoumaru. Sango e Inuyasha se levantaram para segurá-lo, para espanto de Miroku, enquanto Sesshoumaru estalava os dedos.

-Strip-pôquer, é?- ele perguntou, avançando no rapaz, que se debatia para se soltar da noiva e do amigo.

-**NÃO! NÃO!**

**Depois de mais alguns minutos:**

-Chazinho, pessoal... - Kagome entrou acompanhada de Rin. – Ué, o que foi que aconteceu com Miroku-sama?- perguntou ao ver Miroku com um pedaço de carne crua num olho roxo para aliviar a dor.

-**NADA!** – ele respondeu mal-humorado, fazendo Kagome e Rin se encolherem assustadas com aquela reação.

-Rin... - Sesshoumaru falou de novo. – Eu queria um limão para deixar o chá mais forte.

-Mas aqui não tem limão... Só na casa do Inuyasha...

-Você poderia ir lá?

-Ah, não! Acabei de voltar de lá!- ela protestou.

-Por favor?- ele perguntou, dando a ela o olhar mais sedutor que possuía, fazendo Rin suavizar a expressão zangada e sair correndo para ir à casa vizinha.

-Eu também queria, Kagome... - Inuyasha perguntou, fazendo a cara mais fofinha que possuía.

-Por que você tá fazendo essa cara, Inuyasha?- ela perguntou.

-Por favor?- fez uma cara ainda mais fofinha. Kagome saiu da cozinha correndo e foi até a outra casa.

Desta vez, quem falou foi Inuyasha.

-Segurem!

Sesshoumaru e Sango seguraram o rapaz, que novamente fazia o possível para escapar dali. Inuyasha se aproximou dele, mostrando o punho fechado.

-Nunca mais grite com elas!

-Não! Por favor, não!

**De novo, minutos depois:**

-O que houve agora com sua cabeça, Miroku-sama?- Rin perguntou, assim que ela e Kagome voltaram, ao ver o rosto de Miroku ainda mais arrebentado, com um bife cru ainda no olho e uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça.

-Foi um pequeno acidente, Rin-sama, Kagome-sama... - Miroku respondeu calmamente, como se ele não estivesse mal. - Buyo subiu no alto da despensa e eu tentei tirá-lo de lá, mas acabei me machucando...

-Ah... Coitadinho do Miroku-sama... - Kagome se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça dele, vendo o rosto do rapaz se contrair numa expressão de dor por causa do galo. – Tudo porque tentou salvar Buyo.

-Deixe-me cuidar desse seu ferimento no olho, Miroku-sama... - Rin foi até uma das gavetas e pegou uma caixa de primeiros-socorros, aproximando-se depois do rapaz. - Nossa... Parece mais que você levou uma daquelas surras do Sesshoumaru...

-Há-Há-Há... - ele riu sem graça. Os responsáveis por aquilo permaneciam em silêncio.

As duas estavam cuidando muito bem dele, bem até demais, causando certo ciúme nos que estavam ali. Kagome terminou um curativo na cabeça e Rin passou uma pomada na região dos olhos.

-Prontinho, Miroku-sama. - Kagome deu um beijo no rosto dele, deixando Miroku surpreso e Inuyasha estarrecido.

-Você merece um meu por ter se arriscado a pegar o Buyo. - Rin deu outro beijo, agora na testa dele, fazendo Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos dourados. - Obrigada, Miroku-sama.

Miroku ficou apreensivo ao olhar para todo mundo, principalmente para Sango, que quase não escondia a expressão demoníaca que tinha no rosto.

-Pessoal... - Sango começou. - Vocês poderiam sair um instante? Eu gostaria de recompensar Miroku por salvar Buyo...

-Ah, não... - Miroku gemeu, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, totalmente arrasado ao perceber que apanharia de novo.

-Vamos lá, vamos deixar os dois se amarem. - Inuyasha falou, satisfeito em ver quem resolveria aquilo.

-Mas ele não is nos ensinar a jogar?- Rin perguntou, guiada para fora da cozinha por Sesshoumaru.

-Nós temos que respeitar as vontades de Sango, Rin. - Sesshoumaru falou com seu jeito impassível.

Assim que foram para o quintal, os casais ficaram muito longe, longe o suficiente para não escutar a seguinte conversa:

-Gostou do tratamento, Houshi-sama?

-Sango, não foi culpa minha!

-Quem foi que se fez de coitadinho, hein?- ela avançou, mostrando também as bem tratadas e enormes unhas.

-**NÃO, SANGO!**

**Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos:**

-Nossa! Então foi isso que aconteceu com seu rosto? - Kagome perguntou, depois de escutar uma interessante explicação a respeito de como Miroku conseguiu ficar com o rosto arranhado graças a uma pequena confusão que fez entre um sabonete e uma lixa em forma de pedra que tinha no banheiro.

-Eu falei que um dia isso poderia acontecer... - Rin comentou, segurando as cartas que tinham passado para ela - Eu nunca gostei daquela pedra-pomes lá no banheiro...

-Vamos... ai... mudar de... ui... assunto...- Miroku falou, sentindo os músculos da face doerem depois de levar três surras, ainda auxiliado por outra pomada que Rin passou nas partes arranhadas por Sango - Quem tiver um Full House ou uma seqüência inteira, já ganhou.

Os amigos olharam para as cartas que possuíam.

-Vocês ainda não têm porque acabamos de partir o baralho. - sentiu olhares furiosos nele e tratou de completar depressa, antes que Rin e Kagome resolvessem bater nele. - Mas se vocês tiverem alguns pares que ajudem a completar uma seqüência, separe-os para começar a trocar as cartas com o adversário.

Na mesa, alguns começaram a separar algumas cartas.

-Aqui tem alguma sequência, Sess? - Rin perguntou, mostrando o que tinha separado.

-Não tem nenhuma aí, Rin. - ele falou, juntando três cartas. - Todas são diferentes.

-Mas eu achei tão bonitinho, tão colorido... Um coração, uma folhinha, um...

-Rin-sama, não é para mostrar o que você tem pra ele! Lembre-se que ele é seu adversário!- Miroku a repreendeu.

-Ele não é meu adversário, é meu namorado!

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru se esforçava para manter a habitual seriedade, embora estivesse com vontade de rir daquilo. – Ele tem razão... Guarde para si as cartas, tá?

Rin fez uma expressão aborrecida. Vendo isso, Sesshoumaru se aproximou do ouvido dela e falou:

-Não ligue pra esse idiota... Eu vou te ajudar tá? - sorriu ao ver o rosto da garota se iluminar e mordiscou a orelha dela.

-Não é pra passar a seqüência, tá?- Inuyasha falou.

-Ele tem razão! Já viu muitos golpes assim... O cara dá uma mordida na orelha da namorada e coloca uma sequência fechada na perna dela.

-Cês tão pirados?- Sango perguntou. – Nós acabamos de dividir as cartas!

-Chega de conversa. - Miroku falou com ar sério. – Vamos começar.

**Uma hora e meia depois:**

-Bem, bem, bem... - Miroku recolheu as cartas e as arrumou. – Foi muito legal... De dez partidas – ele olhou para um caderninho. – nove foram vencidas por Sesshoumaru e uma por Rin-sama...

-Êêê!- ela comemorou.

-Só que não valeu.

**-POR QUÊ?**

-Não grite, Rin. - Sesshoumaru murmurou.

-Porque Sesshoumaru te ajudou, oras... - Inuyasha falou mal-humorado.

-Vocês estão com raiva porque eu praticamente venci todas?

-Claro! - todos, exceto Rin, responderam.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não subestimar a inteligência dos outros, Houshi.

-Você nos aniquilou, Sess...- Kagome falou em tom revoltado.

-Tá bom, tá bom...- Miroku começou. – Vamos dormir, pessoal... Fiquei arrasado depois dessa... - ele saiu da cozinha, seguido por Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, enquanto as garotas ficaram na cozinha.

-Rin... - Kagome começou. – Vou dormir lá com o Inuyasha, tá?

-Novidade. - Sango e Rin falaram ao mesmo tempo, sem disfarçarem um sorriso.

-Ei... - Kagome falou sem graça.

**Na sala: **

-Sesshoumaru, se quiser blefar durante a partida e quando estiver passando as cartas para Rin-sama, não fique com as mãos durante muito tempo debaixo da mesa. - Miroku falou, sentando-se no sofá.

-Tentando me dar lição, mesmo depois que acabei com você?

-Cê não teve piedade, mano... Só deixou a Rin vencer porque ela tava quase chorando. – Inuyasha falou, sentando ao lado de Miroku.

-A verdade... - Miroku começou, jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando para o teto. – é que eu não dei tanta importância porque não tinha dinheiro no meio.

-Essa é a melhor desculpa que você tem?- Sesshoumaru perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Se estivéssemos jogando de verdade, eu teria ganhado a maioria, isso eu posso garantir. - Miroku falou, encarando o rapaz.

-E se jogássemos agora uma partida da verdade?- Sesshoumaru perguntou, depois de encarar o amigo durante alguns minutos.

Um outro momento de silêncio se seguiu. Inuyasha tirou a carteira e a abriu, contando o dinheiro que tinha dentro.

-Não tenho nada contra. - falou por fim.

-Eu também não. - Sesshoumaru falou, seguro de quanto dinheiro possuía.

-Eu não tenho nada. Mas quero participar, porque sei que posso jogar sem dinheiro e ganhar.

Outro momento de silêncio se seguiu.

-Vamos lá. - Sesshoumaru falou, aceitando o desafio, vendo também o irmão mais novo e Miroku concordarem com a cabeça. – Vamos lá pra cozinha...

Os três voltaram para a cozinha e encontraram Kagome e Rin dando um banho no gato com detergente na pia da cozinha.

-Cadê Sango? – Miroku perguntou.

-Já foi. Disse que teria que trabalhar muito cedo amanhã e entregar uns relatórios. – Kagome respondeu, ainda tentando limpar Buyo.

-O que houve?- perguntou Inuyasha, olhando para a namorada.

-Buyo estava mexendo no lixo... Estava comendo o que sobrou da janta.

Nem Rin nem Sesshoumaru lembraram que tinham jogado fora a comida de Miroku, no mesmo lixo onde Buyo mexeu e comeu alguns restos.

-Não fique tão zangada com ele, Kagome-chan... - Rin falava. – Acho que ele ainda estava com fome...

-Kagome, podemos conversar um instante?- Inuyasha puxou a namorada e a levou para o quintal.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Inuyasha perguntou:

-Cê vai dormir lá em casa?

-Eu estava pensando... - ela respondeu sorrindo, enlaçando o pescoço dele.

-Podemos dormir aqui? Eu vou jogar mais uma partida com Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, sentindo uma leve suspeita.

-Agora vocês vão apostar?

-Ora... - ele virou o rosto. – É só uma partida... Miroku vai nos ensinar a blefar.

-Você não tá me olhando... Então estão apostando mesmo, né?

-É só uma partida, só uma partida!- ele continuou.

**Na cozinha:**

-Sess... - Rin se aproximou dele. - Você vai tomar banho antes de dormir?

O rapaz olhou para Miroku, que observava curioso aquela cena.

-Fora daqui. Conversa particular.

Miroku revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha, indo para a sala.

-Por que você perguntou isso, Rin?

-Você vai tomar banho?- ela perguntou de novo, dando um sorriso doce.

-Eu vou jogar uma partida com Houshi... Ele vai nos ensinar a blefar. - ele colocou os braços em torno da cintura dela. – Vá lá para o quarto que depois eu vou.

-Vocês não vão jogar de verdade, né?- ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Não. – ele mentiu, mantendo a expressão mais séria que tinha. – Houshi não tem dinheiro, lembra?

-Mas ele pode muito bem ganhar de quem tem pra ter dinheiro, né? – ela perguntou, estreitando ainda mais os olhos castanhos.

-Como você é desconfiada... Vá para o quarto. Irei em alguns instantes pra lá.

Rin deu um sorriso e se soltou dele, saindo da cozinha e indo para o quarto dos dois. Miroku a viu sair e entrou de novo na cozinha, sentando-se e pegando o baralho para misturar as cartas. Cerca de dois minutos depois, a porta dos fundos se abriu e Inuyasha apareceu com Kagome.

-Boa noite pra vocês... – ela passou por eles sorrindo e depois saiu da cozinha, indo para o quarto dela na casa.

-Boa noite, Kagome. - responderam Sesshoumaru e Miroku. Inuyasha se sentou e, depois que Miroku distribuiu as cartas e de acertarem o valor máximo de quinze ienes para aquela partida, eles começaram.

* * *

_O silêncio predominava na cozinha._

_Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku ainda jogavam._

_Miroku olhou para o relógio._

_-Duas da manhã, pessoal. - ele falou._

_O silêncio predominou novamente na cozinha._

_Um miado de gato soou no ambiente._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados, procurando por Buyo. _

_-Acho que ele está passando mal... Já o terceiro miado que escuto dele. - ele falou._

_O silêncio predominou outra vez na cozinha._

_-Eu me arrependo de ter te ensinado esse jogo, Sesshoumaru. - murmurou Miroku, olhando para a quantidade enorme de fichas improvisadas que o amigo tinha._

_Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso sarcástico._

_E o silêncio predominou mais uma na cozinha._

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo: **

**As garotas ficam abismadas em ver que os três passaram a noite jogando. Kagome enfrenta sua primeira briga com Inuyasha em seus primeiros meses de relacionamento, sem contar que Buyo está passando muito mal. **Jikai Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi: Owarinai geemu - dai nikai!** Não percam!**

**"-FORA DA COZINHA!"**


	2. Owarinai Geemu II

_Silêncio na cozinha._

_Miroku olha para o relógio._

_-Seis da manhã, pessoal._

_-Agora a pouco você disse que era quase duas. – Inuyasha comentou, ajeitando as cartas._

_-Acho que ele disse isso quatro horas atrás, irmãozinho._

_Outro silêncio._

_Sesshoumaru baixou as cartas e olhou para os dois, preocupado._

_-Lembrei que não dormi com Rin hoje._

_-Esqueci Kagome lá no quarto..._

_-Sango disse para não pôr o pé no quarto até que eu arranje um emprego._

_Os dois irmãos olharam para ele e balançaram a cabeça negativamente._

_Mais um momento de silêncio._

_Miroku estendeu as cartas para que Sesshoumaru tirasse uma._

_-Full House, pessoal. – o irmão mais velho falou._

_**-MAIS QUE DROGA!**__ – Miroku e Inuyasha exclamaram, jogando as cartas com raiva na mesa, enquanto Sesshoumaru estampava o sorriso da vitória no rosto._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Owarinai Geemu- Dai Nikai**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos Verdadeiros Sentimentos

O Jogo Interminável – Segunda Parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: Quando "Inuyasha" for meu, vocês lerão meu nome dos créditos. Por enquanto, o nome que aparece lá é Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Para LP Vani-chan**

**

* * *

**

Rin acordou sentindo frio em uma manhã de primavera. Sem abrir os olhos, ela passou a mão no lado esquerdo onde deveria estar Sesshoumaru, notando que o lugar estava vazio. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que, além de Sesshoumaru não ter dormido com ela, dormiu com o roupão que estava usando desde que esperava pelo rapaz para tomarem banho juntos.

A garota, um pouco decepcionada pelo que aconteceu, resolveu se levantar e se arrumar. Teria um dia cheio, já que iria sair com Kagome para fazer as inscrições para as provas das bolsas de mestrado da Universidade de Tokyo.

Já arrumada, ela foi até a cozinha e abriu a porta.

-O quê? – ela exclamou, os olhos estavam mais arregalados que o normal.

-Bom dia, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, sorrindo para a garota.

-Bom dia. – Inuyasha e Miroku falaram.

A garota ficou observando a cena perplexa. Os três estavam calmamente jogando com fichas improvisadas de biscoito recheado, cuidadosamente colocadas em um prato. Sesshoumaru tinha todas as fichas, enquanto que os pratos de Miroku e Inuyasha estavam às moscas.

-Algum problema, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, notando uma expressão meio que aborrecida no rosto da namorada.

-Nenhum... – ela falou, vagamente. – Apenas ontem... Eu esqueci de tomar banho ontem à noite. – deu as costas para o rapaz e calmamente encheu uma chaleira e pôs no fogo para ferver.

Um momento de silêncio se passou e Sesshoumaru mantinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Hã... Rin... – ele começou constrangido. – Você está com raiva porque não... Tomou banho?

Rin jogou um copo sujo na pia com tanta força que os presentes julgaram que tivesse quebrado.

-Eu? É claro que não. – falou com tranquilidade, fechando com força a porta de uma das despensas, fazendo os três se encolherem por causa do barulho.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e olhou para o irmão e Miroku, notando que os dois não tiravam os olhos curiosos daquela discreta briga do casal.

Kagome apareceu de repente visivelmente furiosa, batendo a porta com força, fazendo os três se encolherem de novo e chamando a atenção.

-Olá. – falou, friamente. Não olhou para os presentes e passou direto por Inuyasha, indo até o armário e abrindo uma das portas, de onde tirou uma xícara e bateu a portinhola, indo depois até a mesa e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

-Bom... Bom dia, Kagome. – Inuyasha falou igualmente constrangido.

-O que tem de bom? – ela perguntou, fixando um olhar furioso no rapaz, fazendo-o esconder o rosto atrás das cartas.

Rin continuava na pia, agora lavando as louças e jogando-as no escorredor com raiva, quebrando ou rachando alguns pratos. Depois que terminou, tirou do armário algumas xícaras e as colocou em cima da pia, batendo com força outra vez a pobre portinhola.

-Rin... você está... hmm... zangada? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, pausando as palavras como se estivesse calculando o efeito que cada uma teria na garota.

-Não. – ela se virou para ele com um sorriso sarcástico. – Acordei com vontade de quebrar os móveis. O que você acha? – ela abriu uma porta do armário e a bateu com tanta força que os fechos quebraram e a porta caiu.

-Bom dia, pessoal! – Sango entrou radiante pela porta dos fundos.

-Bom dia, Sango-chan. – Rin e Kagome falaram com calma.

-Bom dia, Sangozinha. – Miroku falou alegremente, puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

Sango puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se entre Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

-Bom dia pra você também, Houshi-sama. – ela falou sorrindo. – Pelo que estou vendo, você viciou os rapazes em pôquer.

-Sango-chan – Rin interrompeu. – Você quer chá?

-Claro.

Rin pousou uma xícara em frente à amiga, colocando outra em frente de Kagome, esta sentada entre Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

-Rin. - Sesshoumaru falou. – Eu também gostaria de um pouco de chá.

A garota jogou a chaleira quente na frente do rapaz, colocando também com raiva a xícara para que ele enchesse, sentando-se depois entre Miroku e Inuyasha.

A primeira refeição do dia começou num silêncio tenebroso, apenas com o som das xícaras tocando os pires ou o som da faca passando manteiga na torrada, enquanto que os rapazes não largavam as cartas.

-Alguém pode passar o presunto e o pão? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando discretamente para a namorada.

Rin olhou para os lados, esperando que alguém fizesse aquilo. Como ninguém se manifestou, ela passou o que Inuyasha pediu. Sob essa ação, os olhares de Sesshoumaru e Miroku se fixaram no pão.

-O que foi? – o irmão mais novo perguntou.

-Mostre esse pão. – Sesshoumaru ordenou.

-Quê? – os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram.

-Já vi uma vez um _Full House_ escondido dentro de um pão com manteiga. – Miroku falou.

-Mas quem passou esse pão foi a Rin e...

-Abra esse pão e nos mostre o que tem. – Sesshoumaru ordenou.

Durante essa discussão, as garotas observavam tudo em silêncio. Viram Inuyasha entregar o pão aos dois, cuidadosamente analisado por eles. Depois desse incidente, a refeição prosseguiu com chás, torradas, biscoitos – não as "fichas", mas os de água e sal usados nos cafés da manhã – e pães besuntados de manteiga, ao mesmo tempo em que o jogo de pôquer rolava solto na mesa.

-Sua vez, Sesshoumaru. – falou Inuyasha, estendendo as cartas ao rapaz. O irmão pegou uma das cartas e deu um sorriso.

-Ok... – falou, mostrando as cartas e pousando-as triunfantemente no centro da mesa ao lado do pote de manteiga. – Full...

-Ah, não! – os dois exclamaram, levando as mãos às cabeças.

-...House. – Sesshoumaru completou. – Bem, bem... Quanto estão me devendo agora?

-Mais uma, Sesshoumaru! – Miroku falou, arrancando as cartas das mãos de Inuyasha e pegando as que Sesshoumaru pôs no centro da mesa para embaralhá-las. – Desta vez, eu irei...

-Eu gostaria que vocês fizessem silêncio durante o desjejum. - Rin falou num tom de voz esquisito, numa perfeita mistura de crueldade e frieza, quase beirando ao macabro.

Imediatamente os três ficaram em silêncio.

-Rin-chan... – Kagome falou. – Pode me passar o chá?

Rin encheu a xícara de chá da amiga estampando um sorriso no rosto.

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru começou, estendendo a dele. – poderia encher a minha?

A garota ignorou o pedido dele, fingindo que não escutou e continuando a beber o chá calmamente. Sesshoumaru piscou duas vezes e pegou a chaleira, notando que estava vazia e intimamente amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ter esquecido a hora do banho no dia anterior.

-Miroku, tire uma carta. – Inuyasha mostrou as cartas ao rapaz.

-É a vez do seu irmão.

-Claro que não! Só por que ele ganhou?

-Na verdade, isso é regra do jogo. – Sesshoumaru falou, estendendo a mão para alcançar as cartas de Inuyasha e quase encostando no nariz de Kagome.

-Não concordo com essas regras! – Inuyasha recomeçou, aumentando o tom irritado na voz. – Ele ganhou uma vez e...

-Vocês podem parar com isso enquanto estou comendo? – Kagome falou num tom de voz esquisito, beirando ao macabro, muito parecido com o que Rin usou.

Imediatamente os três baixaram as mãos, escondendo-as debaixo da mesa.

-Ai, ai... – Sango comentou, sorrindo. – Parece que algumas coisas estão bem erradas hoje...

-E estão mesmo, Sangozinha... – Miroku começou, segurando o chá com uma das mãos. – Nós não dormimos juntos hoje.

Sango cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo nelas de modo gracioso, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Houshi-sama, querido... É comum não dormimos juntos já que você não toma iniciativa para isso.

Miroku reagiu, de tão ofendido que ficou com que a noiva disse.

-Eu não tomo a iniciativa? Você é quem nunca tá disposta! E eu sou conhecido por ter começado minha vida sexual aos... – parou de falar ao ver Sango limpar a faca em um guardanapo de modo um tanto quanto suspeito, como se a estivesse polindo.

-O que você dizia, Houshi-sama? – ela passou de leve o dedo nas serras e olhou com carinho para o rapaz.

-Na-nada, Sangozinha. – ele falou num fio de voz, o rosto completamente pálido.

-Que bom. – ela usou a faca para passar manteiga em uma torrada.

O silêncio predominou novamente até que as garotas notaram que os rapazes estavam quietos demais, olhando um para a cara do outro e mantendo as mãos abaixadas, tirando-as de vez em quando para levar uma xícara ou um pedaço de pão à boca.

-Mas o quê...? – Rin perguntou, levantando o pano que cobria a mesa e se deparando com uma cena inusitada: os três estavam jogando por debaixo do pano normalmente, além de sentir que a mão de Miroku estava...

**-TIRE AS MÃOS DA PERNA DELA, HOUSHI!** – Sesshoumaru gritou, levantando-se depressa da mesa, tentando agarrar com uma mão o pescoço de Miroku e segurando as cartas na outra.

-Foi sem querer, foi sem querer! – o rapaz tirou depressa a mão da perna da garota, tentando se afastar de Sesshoumaru.

-Não percam a seqüência! Estava na vez do Miroku! – Inuyasha exclamou, mantendo-se afastado daquela briga.

-Bem, vou trabalhar. – Sango comentou calmamente, levantando-se e limpando o canto dos lábios com um guardanapo.

-Tenha um bom dia, Sango-chan. – Rin falou, ignorando a briga que acontecia debaixo do nariz dela.

-Obrigada. Boa sorte com as inscrições! – Sango saiu da cozinha e deixou Rin e Kagome conversando animadamente sobre as inscrições, fingindo ignorar Sesshoumaru torcendo o pescoço de Miroku e este tentando pegar as cartas da mão do outro.

-Já vai se arrumar, Kagome-chan?

-Sim, sim. – ela respondeu.

-Pode me esperar? Daqui a alguns minutos nós iremos.

-Ok, Rin-chan... – as duas saíram da cozinha e foram se arrumar, deixando para trás os rapazes.

Quinze minutos depois, elas já estavam na rua.

**Quase meio-dia: **

Rin e Kagome estavam cansadas, depois de enfrentarem uma longa fila para a inscrição das provas de mestrado. Conversaram durante o caminho de metrô sobre como castigar os dois irmãos por as terem deixado esperando para dormirem, ou tomarem banho, no caso de Rin, não se preocupando muito em planejar uma vingança contra Miroku, admitindo o fato de que o rapaz já sofria bastante nas mãos de Sango, mesmo quando esta estava de bom humor.

Entretanto, as duas também admitiram que era difícil pensar em um plano de vingança contra os dois, porque...

-Sesshoumaru-sama pede desculpas de um jeito que eu fico toda... – Rin colocou uma mão no rosto, corando e fechando os olhos de modo sonhador. – Eu adoro o jeito que ele pede desculpas...

-Rin-chan! Você tem que ser forte! – Kagome pegou a mão dela e apertou com força. – Você tem que resistir!

-Mas você não entende... – ela falou num tom choroso. – O que ele faz pra que eu o perdoe...

-Sorte sua. – Kagome falou, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro.

-E você e Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou, dando um sorriso ao ver o jeito sem graça de Kagome. Justamente nessa hora, as duas chegaram na estação do Tokyo Dome, descendo e indo para casa a pé.

-Ainda não me disse o que Inuyasha faz quando quer que você o perdoe...

-Nada. – ela falou secamente. Rin abriu a boca para falar algo, mas demorou tanto que Kagome continuou. – É nada mesmo... Geralmente, converso com ele e fazemos as pazes, principalmente quando vejo aquela carinha dele de "o que foi que eu fiz?".

-Tão sem graça assim? – Rin não pôde evitar uma careta.

-Deve ser completamente diferente do irmão, com certeza.

-O que vamos fazer com eles? – Rin perguntou de novo, fazendo uma cara zangada.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu. E então as duas começaram clamar o nome dos namorados apaixonadamente e com os olhos brilhando.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha!

Depois de alguns minutos de rápida caminhada, as duas chegaram em casa. Tiraram os casacos e os sapatos no corredor, e perceberam então que havia algo estranho.

-Kagome... Será que eles saíram? Tá tão quieto.

-Não sei... Tô com tanta fome.

-Vou aquecer a comida de ontem... Estou tão cansada... Não quero nem me imaginar fazendo comida. – Rin e Kagome começaram a andar em direção da cozinha, abrindo a porta e quase desmaiando ao ver uma curiosa cena.

-Oi! Já voltaram? – Miroku perguntou, acenando com a mão que segurava as cartas. – Sejam bem-vindas.

-Rin, depois eu posso falar com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, já com uma enorme pilha de biscoitos no prato.

-Eu tô com fome! – Inuyasha resmungou, tentando olhar as cartas que Sesshoumaru baixou durante segundos quando viu Rin entrar.

Rin revirou os olhos e Kagome deu um suspiro. As duas fingiram ignorar a presença deles e prepararam o almoço, devidamente aquecido por ter sido o resto da véspera. Ou melhor: aqueceram apenas a parte que iriam comer, não se importando em fazer o mesmo com a comida que os três teriam que digerir. Por um ato de extrema benevolência de Kagome, as duas colocaram os pratos frios em frente aos rapazes para que os devorassem, sentando-se depois em cadeiras longes dos namorados.

-Olha a sequência, olha a sequência! – Miroku comentou, colocando as cartas sobre a mesa e sorrindo triunfantemente. – Ganhei, ganhei! – olhou para Sesshoumaru. – O que me diz dessa, hein, Sesshoumaru?

O rapaz mantinha a expressão impassível, ajeitando as cartas e suspirando profundamente.

-Não sei como vai reagir depois dessa, mas... – ele pousou as cartas dele ao lado das de Miroku. – a minha seqüência é maior que a sua.

Miroku arregalou os olhos e amparou a cabeça com as mãos, completamente desolado.

-Full House, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, levando uma porção do prato à boca, cuspindo logo depois – Mas... Mas o quê...?

-Essa comida tá fria... – Inuyasha falou, mastigando a comida com asco.

-Caramba, eu esperei alguém voltar pra fazer o almoço e ainda tenho que comer a mesma de ontem e ainda fria?

-Do quê está reclamando, Miroku-sama? – as duas perguntaram, calmamente.

-Essa comida tá horrível... – ele falou, passando o guardanapo nos lábios. – E cadê o óleo de soja?

-Acabou. – Rin falou, tranquilamente.

-Ah, não... – Miroku balançou a cabeça, indignado. – Não tem mais nada aqui nesta casa?

-Você está na minha casa, Houshi – Sesshoumaru falou friamente. – Não fale assim com Rin como se ela fosse sua empregada.

Rin deu um sorriso, satisfeita em perceber que pelo menos uma parte de Sesshoumaru não estava tão absorvida no jogo.

-Pode aquecer essa comida pra mim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, estendendo o prato para a namorada.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando pelo ataque da amiga, ocorrido cinco segundos depois. Rin levantou-se da mesa e foi até a porta, abrindo-a gentilmente e fazendo um gesto.

-Saiam, por favor. Minha paciência se esgotou com isso. – a garota falou, tentando manter a calma.

-O quê? – os três perguntaram, fazendo uma cara de quem não tinha entendido o recado.

-**Por – favor – saiam – da – cozinha.** – Rin repetiu, pausando as palavras como se estivesse falando com alguém débil.

-Mas a gente ainda não terminou de jogar... – Inuyasha começou, assustando-se com a expressão furiosa que a quase-cunhada fez ao gritar:

-**FORA DA COZINHA! **

Dois segundos depois daquilo, na cozinha só ficaram Kagome e Rin. Os três fugiram de lá levando os pratos com a refeição de cada um, além do prato de fichas e o baralho.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram depois daquilo, em que Kagome e Rin almoçavam tranquilamente como se não tivesse ocorrido nada. Rin estava mais calma, lendo agora uma revista feminina (e feminista) com um interessante artigo sobre como fazer um homem trabalhar a serviço de uma mulher sem ganhar nada e num regime de semi-escravidão.

-Mi...

Kagome virou o rosto e procurou o lugar de onde vinha o miado.

-Mii...

-Buyo? Cadê você, querido? – ela se levantou da mesa e Rin baixou a revista, preocupada.

-Acho que é fome, Kagome-chan... Ainda não demos a comida dele.

-Mas onde ele está? – Kagome saiu da cozinha pela porta dos fundos para procurar o gato no quintal.

Segundos depois, Rin escutou a amiga chamá-la em um tom de voz angustiado.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, saindo da cozinha correndo.

-Olha só, Rin-chan. – Kagome mostrou Buyo em seus braços. – Ele está passando mal.

De fato, o gato parecia muito mal, de olhos fechados e muito sujo, ele mal conseguia mover a pata, de tão mal que estava. As duas notaram que Buyo havia comido algumas folhas de plantas dos fundos da casa e vomitado tudo, pois o chão estava cheio de sujeira.

-Acho que está com dor de barriga... Parece que os animais comem as folhas pra parar com a dor.

-Buyo... – Kagome murmurou, olhando com pena para o bicho em seus braços.

-Quer levá-lo a um médico? – Rin perguntou, passando a mão na cabeça do bicho. – Eu vou com você.

-Você sabe dirigir? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo sem graça.

-Hã... – a amiga engoliu em seco. – Não.

Kagome baixou a cabeça de tão decepcionada que ficou com a resposta.

-Por que não pede pra Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou, caprichando em entoar a esperança na voz.

-Ora... – Kagome virou o rosto, orgulhosamente. – E acha que ele vai largar aquele jogo só pra me levar ao veteriná... – parou de falar ao ver Buyo se mexer e saltar de seus braços, correndo até uma parte que já estava suja para vomitar de novo.

Ao ver aquilo, Kagome entrou correndo na casa e gritou:

**-INUYASHAAA!**

Rin viu a amiga correr e depois pegou Buyo de novo, levando-o até um lavatório da área para limpá-lo para que a amiga pudesse levá-lo ao médico.

Dentro da casa, Kagome entrou na sala, onde os rapazes ainda jogavam, como um furacão, aproximando-se de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha... – ela puxava a manga da camisa dele. – Leve-me ao veterinário, Buyo está muito mal!

Inuyasha demorou alguns segundos para responder, olhando ora para as cartas ora para a namorada.

-Hein? O que é, Kagome? – ele olhou para as cartas de novo. – De quem é a vez agora?

-Inuyasha, o Buyo tá passando mal! – Kagome estava quase para arrancar a camisa do rapaz. – Leve-nos ao veterinário!

-Kagome, estou quase pra vencer Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. – o rapaz não olhou para a garota e ficou observando o irmão. – Amanhã eu levo vocês...

-Quase pra me vencer, irmãozinho? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sarcasticamente. – Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes você e Houshi falaram isso.

-Mas agora é sério! Eu tenho como te vencer! – ele falou, arrumando nervosamente as cartas que segurava.

A garota observou a cena em silêncio, não contendo a indignação e raiva quando falou, pausando as palavras:

-Esse jogo de cartas é mais importante do que eu?

-Kagome... Não pire com isso. – Inuyasha falou, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro. – Vá cuidar de Buyo que ele já vai melhorar.

Ao escutar aquilo, Kagome teve vontade de chorar, além de pegar a cabeça do rapaz e batê-la no chão até que rachasse. Felizmente, o amor ainda é um sentimento muito mais forte que a maioria das intenções de assassinatos existentes no mundo, e a única reação da garota foi sair da sala pisando duro, rumo à cozinha onde Rin segurava Buyo já completamente limpo e usando uma quase capinha de bebê feita de pano de enxugar pratos.

-E então?

-Nada. – Kagome respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira completamente desolada. – Está completamente viciado...

-E se a gente pegasse um táxi?

-E pagar como? Eu não tenho dinheiro agora...

-A gente pode ligar pro escritório de Sango-chan e pedir pra ela cooperar...

-Não, não. – Kagome balançou a cabeça, enfatizando o "não". – Sango-chan é muito ocupada... Não quero atrapalhar...

-Você conhece alguém que pode nos levar?

-Bem, tem aquele amigo doido do Miroku, o Hachi...

-Então esquece. – Rin falou apressada. – Mais alguém?

-Não sei... Houjo-kun? – Kagome falou, sem graça.

-Ele é tão distraído que vai pensar que quem precisa ir ao veterinário é você, Kagome-chan... – Rin sorriu sem graça ao notar o desânimo mais uma vez no rosto da amiga. Mas ficou totalmente sem jeito ao ver os olhos de Kagome se arregalarem brilhantes.

-Rin, pegue o telefone. – ela falou, indo até a porta. – Vou pegar minha agenda.

-Tá... Tá bom. – ela falou.

Minutos depois, Kagome voltou à cozinha segurando uma agenda de aspecto velho, abrindo-a na parte onde se anota os telefones e endereços de conhecidos. Rin já a aguardava, segurando o telefone sem fio.

-Pra quem vai ligar, Kagome-chan? – Rin perguntou quando a amiga pegou o telefone e teclou um número.

-Já vai saber... – ela falou, ficando em silêncio e esperando que alguém atendesse. – Alô? Ah, Kouga-kun!

Rin quase caiu da cadeira, completamente surpresa ao descobrir quem era a tal pessoa.

-Sou eu, Kagome. – ela continuou. – Ah, eu vou bem... Ah... Kouga-kun... Sim, sim... Errr... Sim, sim, eu entendo... Ah... – Kagome se esforçava para entrar no assunto de interesse dela. – Ótimo que goste da minha voz... Eu entendo... Errr... Então... Siiiim, Kouga, dá pra eu falar só um minuto? Até dois? Ah, que ótimo! – ela deu um suspiro aliviado e tomou fôlego para falar. – Eu preciso que me leve a um lugar... Hein? Ah, não... não é o templo... é ao veterinário, meu gatinho está passando mal... Você não sabia? O nome dele é Buyo... Isso não vem ao caso agora, você pode me levar ou não? – ela ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, até se levantar da mesa de repente e assustar Rin de novo. – Sério? Quanto tempo? Dez minutos? Ah, sim, eu aguardo! Muito obrigada, Kouga-kun! Até loguinho! – ela desligou o telefone e olhou para a amiga. – Eu sabia que ia conseguir se pedisse a ele!

-Kagome-chan... – Rin falou, mostrando-se preocupada. – Mas por que ele? Digo... Nem Sesshoumaru nem Inuyasha gostam dele, então...

-Kouga adora me fazer favores, só tinha ele mesmo.

-Mas... Quer dizer... Sesshoumaru não vai gostar disso, ele também o odeia... E Inuyasha não vai gostar de saber que você vai com ele...

-No momento, só o jogo interessa pra ele. E como sempre diz Sesshoumaru-sama quando Miroku está enrascado e pede ajuda a ele... – ela abriu a porta para ir ao quarto para arrumar-se. – "Não me importo nem um pouco".

Rin viu a amiga sair da cozinha e depois se sentou novamente, agora preocupada com uma possível guerra que fosse ocorrer quando Kouga chegasse e os irmãos resolvessem acertar velhas contas com ele. Foi até o quarto e se arrumou, voltando depois para a cozinha para pegar Buyo quando o telefone tocou:

-Alô?

-Rin-chan? – a voz de Sango soou no outro lado. – Tudo bem aí?

-Ah... Tirando o fato de Buyo estar doente e os três não terem terminado de jogar... Sim.

-Háháhá... Miroku não presta mesmo... – Sango continuou. – Buyo está mal?

-Kagome e eu vamos levá-lo ao veterinário, Sango-chan... E por que você ligou?

-Ah, é mesmo... – escutou a amiga tomar fôlego para falar. – Eu gostaria de um favor seu...

-O quê?

-Eu esqueci uma pasta muito importante em cima da minha cama e preciso urgentemente dela hoje... – a voz de Sango tinha um tom de tristeza. – Você pode trazê-la pra mim aqui no escritório?

-A-Agora? – Rin olhou para a porta, onde Kagome apareceu segundos depois, já pronta. – Eu ia com Kagome-chan ao veterinário e...

-Você pode vir de táxi, a empresa paga depois... Diga que sim, Rin, por favor... Eu só confio em você e em Kagome-chan pra fazerem isso...

-O que foi? – Kagome perguntou, colocando um casaco e pegando Buyo nos braços.

-Sango-chan quer que eu leve uma pasta pra ela lá no jornal. – Rin colocou a mão no aparelho para que Sango não escutasse. – Mas estou explicando que eu ia com você ao veterinário e...

-Pode ir, Rin-chan... Eu vou com Kouga, lembra? – Kagome falou, sorrindo. – Aproveite o táxi, passe em um mercado e faça umas compras do que tá faltando aqui...

Rin ficou olhando para a amiga, pensando no que seria melhor fazer, até que decidiu falar:

-Sango-chan, estou indo.

-Ai, que bom... Fico tão aliviada... Pegue um táxi, tá? A pasta está em cima da cama e preciso dela antes das três da tarde...

-Tá bom. Estou indo. – Rin a cortou. – Até logo, Sango-chan.

-Até.

-Rin... – Kagome abriu a porta da cozinha, segurando com carinho o gato. – Daqui a alguns minutos, Kouga irá aparecer e você não pode perder o espetáculo.

A garota balançou a cabeça, imaginando qual a graça que Kagome via em saber que Inuyasha tentaria atirar Kouga de alguma janela próxima ou jogá-lo debaixo do carro e passar por cima. Seguiu a amiga e foi até a sala, onde viu Sesshoumaru ganhar mais uma partida e deixar Inuyasha e Miroku transtornados de novo.

-Vou sair, Inuyasha. – Kagome falou. – Vou levar Buyo ao médico.

-Eu não sabia que tinha uma sequência! – Inuyasha exclamou. – Eu deveria ganhar porque eu pelo menos possuía!

-Inuyasha... Seria bem melhor se **AVISASSE** que tinha uma seqüência **ANTES** de Sesshoumaru falar que ele **TINHA** uma **SEQUÊNCIA**. – Miroku falou, entoando algumas palavras como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha. – Caramba, que cara mais lento...

-E agora ele ganhou de novo e tá rindo da nossa cara... – Inuyasha falou, olhando para o irmão.

Sesshoumaru observava a cena com o rosto impassível.

-Sesshoumaru, mais uma! – Miroku pegou as cartas e começou a embaralhar de novo.

-Inuyasha, vou levar Buyo ao médico... – Kagome tentou de novo chamar a atenção dele.

-Ah... – ele olhou para a namorada e a analisou como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. – Quem é Buyo?

-O quê? – ela perguntou, espantada. Rin teve que conter a vontade de rir e resolveu sair da sala para não ver a confusão.

-Quem é Buyo? – ele perguntou de novo sem olhá-la, pegando as cartas que Miroku separou de novo e abrindo-as em sua mão.

-Vou sair agora. – Kagome deu as costas ao rapaz, orgulhosamente. – E uma pessoa não viciada em pôquer me levar ao... – uma buzina soou do lado de fora e Kagome correu até a janela e gritou. – **AH, KOUGA-KUN! VOCÊ CHEGOU!**

Ao ouvir aquilo, Inuyasha pareceu voltar momentaneamente à Terra e à realidade, pois baixou as cartas e olhou boquiaberto para a namorada.

-Que-Quem vai te levar?

Kagome não respondeu. Ainda com os olhos meio que brilhantes, ela abriu a porta para um rapaz de cabelos compridos e amarrados em rabo-de-cavalo entrasse.

-Boa tarde, Kagome. – ele pegou a mão dela e falou de modo apaixonado, tocando por cima a que segurava Buyo.

-Pontual como sempre, Kouga-kun... – ela falou, sorrindo. – Obrigada pela carona que vai me dar.

-Ka-Kagome! – Inuyasha se levantou da mesa, indignado – O que ele faz aqui?

-Ei, não pode levantar, Inuyasha. - Miroku falou.

-Tsc, tsc... Cuidado com a seqüência... Está na vez de Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, sem emoção.

-Eu vou sair agora. – Kagome falou. – Volto mais tarde.

-O-Onde você vai com ele? – Inuyasha ignorou os companheiros de mesa e olhava com raiva Kouga.

-Ora, ora, Inuyasha... – Kouga começou. – Parece que foi deixado pra trás por Kagome...

-Pra onde vai levá-la, lobo?

-Ela me pediu pra levá-la em um lugar muito romântico e divertido, coisa que você não faz por ela!

-Kouga-kun. – Kagome interrompeu. – Vamos logo, Buyo está muito mal e ainda temos que pegar o veterinário ou ele vai fechar a Clínica para ir almoçar!

Uma gota surgiu no rosto de Kouga.

-Já... Já estamos indo, Kagome... – este falou sem jeito.

-Você não vai com ele, Kagome! – Inuyasha falou.

-Inuyasha, tá na sua vez. – Miroku falou. – E a aposta aumentou.

-Tsc, tsc... Mais dinheiro pro meu bolso... – Sesshoumaru falou tranqüilo. Separou algumas cartas e depois olhou para o irmão. – Por que está em pé, Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha, você tem que sentar pra jogar... – Miroku falou. – Se ficar assim é dado como desistente.

-E é uma coisa que você e ele já deviam ter feito há muito tempo... Estão sem um tostão, não é mesmo? – Sesshoumaru comentou.

-E por que eu não posso ir com ele, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou, fingindo tranquilidade. – O seu jogo está muito interessante, você está ganhando muito. – Kagome escutou Sesshoumaru dar uma risada alta. – Você pode ficar aí jogando enquanto eu vou lá no Centro pra que cuidem do Buyo...

-E desde quando Buyo está doente? – Inuyasha perguntou furioso. – Por que não pediu pra mim?

Kagome lançou um olhar de desprezo ao rapaz.

-Vamos logo, Kouga-kun... – ela falou, saindo da casa. – Boa sorte do jogo, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha viu o rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo sair da casa com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Ficou encarando a cena com a boca meio aberta, sentindo a raiva e a indignação crescerem.

-Kagome, espera! – ele gritou, quase correndo atrás da namorada.

-Ei, Inuyasha, aonde vai? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Se sair agora, vai perder... – Miroku falou.

O irmão mais novo olhou para a mesa e para o lado de fora da casa, onde viu Kouga abrir a porta para a namorada, que alisava o pêlo de Buyo, de modo cavalheiro. Olhou de novo para a mesa com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

-Vai desistir? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

A resposta dele foi jogar as cartas que segurava na mesa, deixando surpresos os dois que ainda jogavam. Inuyasha correu para fora da casa e bateu a porta atrás de si.

-Como tínhamos combinado... – Sesshoumaru começou. – se Inuyasha saísse, você ficaria com tudo que fosse dele, não?

-É... – Miroku comentou, desanimado.

Sesshoumaru pegou o prato vazio que estava reservado para as fichas de Inuyasha e entregou a Miroku.

-Isso aqui é seu, então. – falou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Vamos começar de novo... – Miroku pegou o prato e colocou próximo dele e perto da mão direita de Sesshoumaru. Pegou todas as cartas e começou a embaralhá-las.

-Vou sair também... – a voz de Rin soou no ambiente quando ela saiu da cozinha e apareceu na sala. Durante a confusão, a garota saiu da casa rapidamente e foi pegar a pasta que Sango pedira na casa vizinha, voltando depois para pegar a bolsa e sair.

-Vai voltar antes do jantar? – Miroku perguntou. – Quero comida aquecida, viu?

-Se falar assim com ela de novo, vai ter o que merece. – Sesshoumaru falou, entre dentes. Depois olhou para a namorada e falou. – Vai voltar antes do jantar?

Rin contou mentalmente até dez para não atirar o vaso que tinha próximo dela na cabeça de Sesshoumaru. Mas, como já foi dito antes por esta narradora, o amor ainda é um sentimento muito mais forte que a maioria das intenções assassinas existentes no mundo. A garota resolveu ficar calada e sair sem se despedir dos dois; abriu a porta e não conteve uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver Kouga parado na porta, massageando a cabeça e não contendo a expressão de raiva na face.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, segurando o rapaz e levando-o para dentro da casa, fazendo-o sentar-se no sofá e olhando com cuidado o ferimento na cabeça dele.

-Aquele idiota... – ele murmurou. – Me tirou do carro pela janela e levou Kagome no meu carro!

A garota teve que conter a vontade de dar uma risada da cara arrebentada do rapaz. Saiu da sala e, depois de alguns minutos, voltou trazendo uma bolsa de gelo.

-Tome, Kouga-kun... Vai aliviar a dor… - entregou ao rapaz, que a pegou e colocou na cabeça.

-Muito obrigado, Rin-chan. – ele falou sorrindo e com o rosto um pouco corado.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava a cena, fingindo prestar atenção no jogo de pôquer e controlando a raiva de atirar o rapaz pela janela ao escutá-lo chamar o nome da namorada de forma carinhosa.

-De nada, Kouga-kun. – Rin falou, sorrindo. – Preciso sair agora, mas pode ficar aqui até passar a dor.

O rapaz se levantou e pegou nas mãos da namorada de Sesshoumaru.

-O carro de Inuyasha está aí… Quer uma carona? - perguntou subitamente.

Inesperadamente e ninguém sabe como, o prato de Inuyasha que estava perto da mão de Sesshoumaru voou e foi parar na cabeça do pobre rapaz, que caiu no chão depois de soltar uma exclamação de dor. Rin, de olhos arregalados, olhou para Sesshoumaru, que tranquilamente tirava uma das cartas da mão de Miroku e colocava entre as suas, observando também que o outro rapaz tinha uma expressão assustada, como se ele tivesse apanhado em lugar de Kouga.

-Bem… - ela falou sem jeito. – Vou indo…

-Até mais, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou. Rin balançou a cabeça e saiu da casa, fechando a porta suavemente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kouga levantou-se e massageou novamente a cabeça, chamando a atenção dos dois que jogavam.

-Oi… - Miroku falou. – Quer jogar?

-Cadê… - Kouga falou, soltando um gemido de dor ao tocar num ponto machucado. – Cadê aquela garotinha linda?

-Que "garotinha linda"? – Miroku perguntou, com o rosto azul e uma enorme gota na cabeça, temendo pela vida do rapaz.

-Rin-chan…

Desta vez, o prato vazio de Miroku voou e foi parar no rosto de Kouga, fazendo o rapaz cair desmaiado no chão de novo.

-Sua vez de jogar, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou friamente.

-Por que quebrou o meu prato? – o rapaz perguntou, irritado.

-Estava vazio… Não se preocupe porque não vai precisar dele.

-Como assim, "não vai precisar"? Eu ainda estou jogando, pô!

Sesshoumaru analisou o rosto de Miroku por alguns segundos e depois falou no habitual tom frio:

-Por acaso acha que vai ganhar de mim?

Miroku ficou tão sem jeito que baixou o rosto e pegou timidamente uma carta que Sesshoumaru estendia a ele, ficando decepcionado ao ver que ela não ajudava muito na sequência que iria formar.

-Se arrependimento matasse… Nunca teria te ensinado esse jogo… - ele comentou tristemente.

-Ah, não se preocupe, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Eu acabo com você no lugar dele.

* * *

_Dentro do carro de Kouga, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam em silêncio enquanto o rapaz dirigia nervoso._

_-Deixe- me explicar, Kagome…_

_-Não fala comigo! – ela cortou, virando o rosto para o lado e apertando o gato em seus braços._

_Outro silêncio._

_-Quero explicar…_

_-Não quero saber, seu grosso! Você machucou o Kouga-kun e…_

_**-CARAMBA, EU QUERO FALAR! **__– ele gritou, fazendo Kagome ficar calada._

_-Tá bom. – ela falou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – Pode falar._

_Outro momento de silêncio._

_-Não vai falar? – ela perguntou._

_-Eu… - ele deu um suspiro. – Eu esqueci o que eu ia falar._

_Kagome revirou os olhos._

_-Eu queria… - ele começou._

_-Já disse que não quero saber!_

_**-EU QUERO FALAR, CARAMBA!**__ – ele gritou de novo._

_-Então fale! – ela respondeu, irritada._

_Outro momento de silêncio._

_-Quando eu lembrar o que é eu falo. – Inuyasha falou, não desviando o olhar da direção e mostrando-se um pouco sem jeito._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo: **

**Restam apenas dois jogadores. Quem irá ganhar? Miroku, devendo até a alma nas apostas, ou Sesshoumaru, a grande revelação do mundo das jogatinas? Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **Owarinai Geemu – dai sankai. **Não percam!**

**"-Você poderia ajeitar a banheira pra mim?"**


	3. Owarinai Geemu III

_Quase duas horas da tarde, dois jogadores na sala. Tudo era silêncio até o telefone tocar._

_-Alô? – Sesshoumaru atende, automaticamente._

_**-ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, SEU CRETINO? VOCÊ NÃO APARECEU HOJE E**__**... – **__uma voz feminina começou a berrar no telefone. Sesshoumaru afastou o fone e colocou-o a seu lado, em cima da mesa, voltando a se concentrar depois no jogo de cartas._

_-Quem era? – perguntou Miroku._

_Sesshoumaru voltou a colocar o telefone no ouvido, escutando assim:_

_**-...VOCÊ SOME O DIA INTEIRO E NÃO MANDA RECADO, QUE ESPÉCIE DE RESPONSABILIDADE VOCÊ...**_

_O rapaz pousou novamente o fone sobre a mesa._

_-Minha coordenadora. – respondeu, calmamente._

_-Sua vez de jogar. – falou Miroku, estendendo as cartas ao amigo. Este pega uma e junta com as que têm, pegando outra das que tinha e colocando entre as de Miroku. Dez minutos depois, Sesshoumaru voltou a colocar o aparelho no ouvido._

_**-...EU QUERO ISSO PRA HOJE, SEU CRETINO...**_

_-Sim, eu entendo. – ele falou ao perceber que a mulher ainda não tinha parado de gritar, voltando a afastar o fone da orelha._

_-Sua vez, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou._

_Cinco minutos depois, o rapaz voltou a pôr o aparelho no ouvido._

_**-VIRE-SE, MAS EU QUERO ESSE MALDITO ARTIGO ANTES DAS CINCO DA TARDE DE HOJE! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO, SESSHOUMARU?**_

_-Ok._

_**-PASSAR BEM**__.__** – **__o rapaz escutou a mulher desligar o telefone e fez o mesmo._

_-O que ela queria? – Miroku perguntou, curiosamente._

_-Sei lá. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, dando nos ombros._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Owarinai Geemu – Dai sankai.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

O Jogo Interminável – Terceira parte.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **No dia em que a série for minha, mudarei o nome dela para "Sesshoumaru".**_ Fufufufu..._

**Para a maldade em pessoa, Viviane Himura**

**

* * *

**

Um pouco afastado dali, um carro estacionou bruscamente em frente a uma Clínica Veterinária. De lá saíram uma Kagome afoita segurando um gato embrulhado num pano branco.

**-ESPERA, KAGOME!**- Inuyasha gritou.

-Estou com pressa! Buyo está passando mal! – ela entrou apressada pela porta e dirigiu-se até o balcão, onde uma atendente se ergueu do balcão e olhou para ela. – É uma emergência, meu gatinho está passando muito mal!

-Sinto muito, mas os veterinários daqui estão em reunião e...

-Mas é uma emergência! – Kagome protestou. – Isto aqui é uma clínica particular, né?

-Sim, mas é horário de reunião agora e...

-Escute. – Inuyasha interrompeu, puxando a carteira, tirando discretamente de lá um talão de cheques. – A minha namorada disse que o gato está doente. Você é surda ou não gosta de trabalhar?

-Senhor, apesar de ser uma clínica particular, nós temos horários para atender...

-Lá fora tem uma placa escrita "24 HORAS". – Inuyasha falou com sarcasmo.

-Mas os veterinários estão ocupados... – parou de falar ao ver Inuyasha preencher um cheque e destacá-lo do cartão.

-Pela última vez. – ele falou entre dentes. – **É. Uma. Emergência. **– colocou o cheque diante dos olhos da atendente, que os arregalou, atônita.

-Um... Um mo-momento... – ela pegou o cheque e o guardou rapidamente em um dos bolsos do casaco que usava, depois pegou o telefone e discou um dos ramais. – Alô, Mushin-sensei? Há uma emergência para o senhor. Ok... ok... – ela desligou o telefone e voltou a falar com o casal. – Podem ir por este corredor e entrar na primeira porta à esquerda.

-Obrigada. – Kagome agradeceu sem jeito. Começou a andar pelo caminho que a mulher tinha indicado seguida de Inuyasha.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, ela falou:

-Não precisava da sua ajuda. – ela falou friamente.

-Ah, claro! – o rapaz falou sarcasticamente. – Como se Kouga pudesse passar um cheque especial daqueles!

-Pelo menos ele trabalha pra conseguir um; não vive às custas da herança do próprio pai. – ela encerrou a conversa abrindo uma porta onde se lia numa placa "DOUTOR MUSHIN".

Assim que entraram viram uma curiosa figura careca, gorda, usando roupa branca e cheirando a sake, sentada em uma das cadeiras.

-Peço licença, Mushin-sensei... – Kagome falou, curvando diante do médico, que se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e se dirigiu até Inuyasha, analisando-o de alto a baixo.

-O-que, velhote? – Inuyasha perguntou incomodado com o olhar penetrante do veterinário.

Mushin pegou o braço dele e tirou a pressão, numa atitude que deixou o rapaz pasmo. Depois de alguns segundos ele falou:

-Você tem poucos dias de vida.

Inuyasha recuou ante o choque da informação e Kagome agarrou a manga da camisa dele, falando num tom choroso e nervoso:

-Inu-Inuyasha!

-Co-como assim? – Inuyasha perguntou num fio de voz e muito nervoso.

O veterinário passou a mão na cabeça e a esfregou na nuca, pegando no ombro do rapaz com a outra mão.

-É brincadeira, hahaha! – ele afastou-se dele, voltando a sentar-se. Kagome teve que fazer um enorme esforço para conter Inuyasha e segurar o gato ao mesmo tempo, pois o rapaz avançou para agarrar o pescoço do médico.

-Esse velho!

-Calma, Calma... – Kagome falou sem jeito.

-Mii... – Buyo "reclamou", trazendo os três de volta à realidade.

-Foi por causa do gato que vocês vieram? – Mushin perguntou, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando uma garrafa de sake de lá. – Estão servidos?

-Buyo estava comendo folhas e passou mal. – Kagome falou, ignorando a garrafa que o médico mostrou. – O senhor tem que cuidar dele!

Mushin se levantou e pegou o gato dos braços da garota, analisando-o bem.

-Ele estava comendo folhas? Hmmm...

-E vomitou muito. – ela completou depressa.

-Hmmm...

-O que ele tem, velhote?

O médico olhou sério para os dois.

-Tem poucos dias de vida.

Inuyasha e Kagome recuaram diante do choque. A garota se jogou nos braços do namorado e começou a choramingar.

-Buyo...

O rapaz sentiu tanta pena que a abraçou mais forte e encostou a cabeça dela no peito dele.

-Fique calma, Kagome...

-Mas o Buyo...

-Velho, você tem certeza disso?

Novamente o rapaz viu o veterinário rir e passar a mão na nuca.

-É claro que não. É brincadeira.

Desta vez foi Inuyasha quem teve que conter Kagome para que ela não estrangulasse o médico.

-Hmmm... – o médico continuou. – Se ele comeu folhas é porque estava com dor de barriga... O que vocês deram pra ele? Comida estragada?

-Claro que não! – Kagome protestou, indignada. – Ele come peixe de primeira, tá?

-Hmmm...

-E bebe o leite do dia!

-Hmmm...

-O senhor está enganado!

-Hmmm...

-Não vai dizer nada?

-Posso falar? – ele perguntou tranqüilamente.

-Hã... – ela puxou o canto dos lábios, mostrando-se sem jeito. – Pode...

-O gato está doente porque comeu algo estragado. – ele falou sério. – Com certeza não foi algo que vocês deram, mas ele pode ter mexido na lixeira de vocês ou dos vizinhos. – não notou a garota ficar sem jeito, quando esta lembrou de ter tirado o gato do lixo no dia anterior. – Precisaremos fazer uma lavagem estomacal agora.

-Verdade? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês acham que eu tenho cara de quem brinca? – o veterinário perguntou, ignorando o olhar estreito que o casal mandou para ele. – Vamos levá-lo para a emergência, mas não poderão ir com ele.

-Mas, mas... – Kagome começou.

-Ele vai ficar bem. – o veterinário continuou. – Confie em mim.

Kagome fez um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, arrependendo-se logo depois ao ver o homem pegar a garrafa de sake e tomar todo o conteúdo de uma única vez, jogando depois a garrafa no cesto de lixo.

-Ah, que delícia... – ele falou, levantando-se da cadeira com o gato nos braços e saindo da sala seguido do casal. – Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, mas ele não saíra daqui em menos de duas horas.

O veterinário entrou em uma sala onde, segundos depois de uma campa soar, entraram dois enfermeiros que a fecharam para que o casal não visse o interior.

Assim que se viram a sós, Kagome se virou para ir embora quando sentiu o braço de Inuyasha segurando-a pela cintura.

-Ei, eu quero ter uma conversinha com você.

-Ah, é mesmo? – ela virou o rosto e lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. – Vai reclamar porque perdeu dinheiro no jogo?

-Não é nada disso! – ele redargüiu, irritando-se. – Eu quero saber o porquê de querer sair com aquele maldito Kouga!

-Hã? – ela arregalou os olhos.

-Você queria sair com ele, né? Com aquele maldito lobo!

Kagome olhou durante segundos para o rapaz, perguntando-se o grau de sanidade mental que ele tinha. Mas depois de olhar para aqueles impressionantes olhos de cor púrpura, deu um suspiro e abafou uma risada com a mão.

-Ah, então era isso? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro! Pensava que eu ia te deixar sair com ele assim, na moral?

-Ora... – ela se soltou do abraço dele e voltou-se furiosa para encará-lo, apontando o indicador no peito dele. – Se não estivesse tão envolvido com aquele maldito jogo, nem estivesse me ignorando, eu com certeza não iria pedir pra ele me levar!

-Ca-Calma, Kagome... Tem gente olhando... – ele falou, afastando-se daquele dedo acusador e olhando para os lados, onde outros clientes que aguardavam a vez de serem atendidos e alguns funcionários os observavam curiosamente.

-Calma? Ficar calma, uma ova! Você me deixou muito irritada, meu caro! Se eu não estivesse de bom humor, eu...

-De bom humor? – Inuyasha repetiu pasmo.

-Calado! Eu ainda não terminei!

-Nossa, olhem só... – uma senhora comentava.

-Aquele casal tão bonito está brigando. – outra completou, afagando a cabeça do gato que segurava.

-Esses jovens de hoje são tão escandalosos...

Em poucos segundos, a sala toda comentava sobre o casal e os jovens da atualidade, fazendo Kagome enrubescer com alguns comentários. Aproveitando-se daquele momento, Inuyasha a puxou para outro lugar, entrando na primeira sala vazia que encontraram.

-Seu grosso! – gritou Kagome, massageando o braço e analisando-o para ver se não tinha marca.

-Aqui é mais sossegado para termos nossa conversa.

Ao dizer aquilo, imediatamente o ambiente foi preenchido com vários latidos de cães que assustaram ao casal, perceberam assim que estavam no canil da clínica. Kagome tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e sentiu Inuyasha puxá-la para trás de uma bancada.

-O que foi agora? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta por causa do barulho. Olhou para Inuyasha e viu que este tinha um dedo sobre os lábios, indicando que era preciso fazer silêncio. Só então percebeu que na sala entrara uma funcionária.

-Fiquem quietos, meus queridos, quietos... – ela usava uma voz suave para acalmar os cachorros – Ainda não é hora de jantar, vocês acabaram de comer. Isso, muito bom...

O som dos latidos diminuiu consideravelmente até que, minutos depois, desapareceu por completo. O casal ficou escondido até escutar passos da pessoa saindo da sala e fechando a porta.

Kagome deu um suspiro e saiu detrás da bancada, percebendo que Inuyasha fizera o mesmo.

-Mas que gracinhas... – ela murmurou ao ver os animais. – Que fofinhos...

-Ei, cuidado pra não fazê-los latir de novo.

-Hmm... Acha que são como você que late, late, late e... late_?_ - perguntou irônica.

-Ei! – ele protestou ofendido. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado para não encará-la, mas voltou a observá-la depois de escutar a risada dela que ele tanto gostava.

-Eu acho isso tão engraçado... – ela começou, tentando conter o riso. – Você esquenta tão rápido.

-Feh! – ele cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, encostando-se na bancada.

-Eles são fofinhos... – Kagome passou a mão por uma grade e fez carinho na cabeça de um cão com a pata machucada.

-Ei...

-O quê? – ela perguntou distraidamente.

-Quer que eu compre um pra você?

-Não. – ela falou, cirando o rosto e sorrindo. – Eu já tenho um.

-Tem? – ele perguntou surpreso. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Kagome se aproximar rápido e ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar a testa dele.

-Meu Inu-chan.

-Hã? – ele não conseguiu fechar a boca ao escutar aquilo.

-Você é meu Inu-chan... – ela riu ao ver a expressão do rapaz.

-Não gostei desse apelido! – ele descruzou os braços e os apoiou na mesa, virando o rosto para o lado.

-Azar o seu. – ela virou para se afastar, porém não andou muito pois percebeu os braços dele a segurarem pela cintura. Sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado ao dele e uma respiração calma próxima ao ouvido.

-Você... – ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dela. – Você ainda está com raiva de mim por ter ficado jogando a noite toda?

-Talvez... – ela falou, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior para não rir.

-E o que eu preciso fazer pra não ficar brava comigo? – ele beijou carinhosamente o pescoço dela.

-Você está de castigo, Inuyasha. – ela falou, mantendo uma expressão séria. – Terá que fazer tudo o que mando se quiser que eu não fique zangada.

-Estou? – ele perguntou, sentindo o suor correr frio.

Kagome olhou para o relógio que usava. Teria tempo suficiente para que ele fizesse tudo o que mandasse.

-Muito bem... Vamos começar.

-Mas o que a gente vai fazer? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Kagome mordeu os lábios. O olhar malicioso brilhava e destacava o castanho dos olhos, e deixou o rapaz muito, _muito_ assustado.

-Relaxa, Inuyasha. – ela estalou os dedos _à la_ Sesshoumaru, dando uma piscadela – Você só precisa tirar essa sua caminha que você não troca desde ontem e responder a algumas perguntas.

-Quais?

Kagome pigarreou e praticamente colou o indicador no queixo, visivelmente pensativa. Ficou um ou dois minutos parada, ali, provocando uma ansiedade tamanha no namorado que, ao abrir a boca para pronunciar o primeiro "A", ele quase não conseguiu conter um grito estrangulado.

-Perguntas sobre nosso relacionamento.

-A-Ah, é-é? – ele se borrava todo.

-É. – ela sentou na bancada próxima e balançava as pernas como uma criancinha feliz, batendo com a mão levemente o espaço ao lado dela – Suba aqui, querido.

-T-Tá.

Kagome pigarreou de novo, e começou num ar pomposo a fazer as perguntas no melhor estilo "Passa ou Repassa". A diferença é que não tinha repassa e Inuyasha levaria de tudo, até uma torta na cara.

-Qual foi o primeiro presente que você me deu?

Inuyasha pensou, pensou e pensou.

-Eu já dei algum presente pra você?

**-RESPOSTA ERRADA! **

E depois ele deu um grito ao sentir um beliscão no peito.

**Quase duas horas depois: **

Inuyasha ajeitava a camisa que usava visivelmente irritado. Kagome estava sentada na bancada com as pernas cruzadas e não escondia um sorriso vitorioso da face. Inuyasha, suado, não a olhava e limpava a calça, também irritado.

-Está bravo? – ela perguntou.

-Quem, eu? Imagine... Só porque fiquei sem camisa por quase duas horas, de joelhos até sentir minhas pernas ficarem dormentes, sentindo um monte de beliscões quando dava uma resposta que você não gostava?

-Está ou não está? – ela perguntou sorrindo e aproximando-se dele com a mão estendida, como se fosse dar um beliscão nele.

-Nem um pouco. - ele mentiu ligeiramente pálido.

-Que bom. – ela olhou para o relógio. – Vamos ver se Buyo já saiu?

-Tá... – ele parecia muito descontente e Kagome notou aquilo.

-Está chateado? – ela perguntou, enlaçando o braço dele antes de sair da sala.

-Não! – respondeu mal-humorado.

-Ah... Mas é claro que está... – ela segurou o rosto dele e o fez olhá-la. – Por ter sido tão obediente, vai receber um prêmio esta noite.

-Que prêmio? – ele perguntou interessado.

-Surpresa... – ela falou, sorrindo. Abriu a porta e os dois saíram da sala depois de se certificarem de que não tinha ninguém observando no corredor.

Andando por um largo corredor, chegaram até a sala que Mushin havia entrado e impedido que os dois vissem o interior. Uma garota com aparência de enfermeira estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da porta, levantando-se ao avistar os dois se aproximarem.

-Por favor, venham comigo. Mushin-sensei quer vê-los. – ela começou a andar em direção da sala que Mushin atendia e Inuyasha e Kagome a seguiram.

Depois de andarem por alguns minutos, finalmente chegaram à sala. A garota que acompanhava o casal bateu na porta e abriu-a depois de escutar um pedido para que entrasse.

-Com licença, Mushin-sensei... – ela abriu a porta e fez o casal entrar na sala. – Eles estão aqui.

-Ah, obrigado, Momiji-chan... – ele levantou-se da cadeira depressa e foi até a enfermeira – Trouxe o que eu pedi?

A enfermeira fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e tirou de dentro da blusa branca rendada que usava uma pequena garrafa de sake, causando espanto no casal.

-Muito obrigado, mocinha... – o veterinário tossiu um pouco e depois abriu a garrafa, bebendo um pouco do conteúdo. – Este aqui é muito bom... Ah, pode sair, Momiji, vou conversar com estes dois.

-Sim, senhor... – Momiji saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

-Mushin-sensei... – Kagome começou. – E Buyo?

O médico fez a cara mais séria que possuía, o que causou ainda mais espanto no casal porque nunca imaginaram que ele tivesse uma.

-Foi uma das lavagens estomacais mais difíceis que já tive que fazer em toda minha carreira veterinária... – ele foi em direção da porta. – Vamos até o quarto em que ele está...

-Mas... Mas ele está bem, não? – Kagome perguntou apreensiva.

-É melhor que veja com seus próprios olhos, senhorita... – o médico falou, saindo da sala e andando por um corredor, seguido pelos dois.

Chegaram até um quarto onde se lia na porta uma placa escrita "Recuperação". O doutor parou e falou aos dois:

-Podem entrar aqui. – abriu a porta e Inuyasha e Kagome entraram. Os dois viram um enfermeiro lendo calmamente uma revista, que a abaixou assim que percebeu que tinha gente na sala.

-Vocês são...? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e encarando o casal com um olhar sério.

-Sim, somos nós. – Inuyasha falou por Kagome, que abriu a boca mas não falou nada depois que avistou Buyo deitado numa caminha.

-Ele está se recuperando bem... Mas vai precisar ficar em observação por um ou dois dias... Não poderão levá-lo hoje, sinto muito.

-Tudo bem, mas... Podemos vê-lo? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Fiquem a vontade. – ele deu passagem ao casal e os dois se aproximaram da cama na qual Buyo ressonava tranquilamente.

-Foi... – Kagome começou, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Foi muito... difícil pra ele?

-Foi uma das operações mais difíceis que já presenciei... – o rapaz falou. – O que vocês deram pra ele comer? Comida estragada?

-Não! – ela protestou. – Nunca faríamos isso!

-Seja lá o que tiver sido, fez muito mal pra ele. – o enfermeiro continuou.

-Isso é culpa sua! – Kagome falou a Inuyasha, fazendo com que o queixo dele quase caísse por causa da acusação. – Você não dá atenção suficiente para nenhum de nós dois!

-Eu? – ele recuou, colocando a mão no peito e mostrando-se indignado. – Não sou eu quem o mima e faz tudo o que ele quer!

-Está me dizendo que sou culpada por ele ter passado mal? – ela perguntou irritada.

-Por favor, não briguem... – o enfermeiro falou. – Ele precisa descansar agora, não pode acordar agora.

-Ah... desculpem... – Kagome falou, levando a mão no peito e baixando a vista. Depois sentiu um braço de Inuyasha passar pelo ombro.

-Desculpe... – ele falou. – Ele não precisa sofrer por nossa causa...

-Sim, é verdade. – ela falou, tocando na mão que estava em seu ombro. – Não é culpa de ninguém, agora só temos que cuidar dele...

Um momento de silêncio se passou em que os dois apenas observavam a figura gorda de Buyo dormir profundamente, este com uma enorme faixa envolvendo a barriga.

-Ele parece um anjo dormindo assim... – ela falou, pousando a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha, fazendo com que este a abraçasse pela cintura.

-É mesmo... – ele respondeu depois de suspirar profundamente. Olhou para o relógio e perguntou – Vamos para casa?

-Sim. – ela virou o rosto e sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru, cerca de vinte minutos depois:**

-Full House. – Sesshoumaru falou, colocando as cartas no centro da mesa e deixando Miroku com uma expressão chocada no rosto.

-Ai, céus... – o rapaz amparou a cabeça com as mãos.

-Devia ter feito como Kouga, que saiu do jogo depois de duas jogadas...

-Você deu uma surra nele depois de ele ter elogiado as pernas de Rin, seu carrasco! – Miroku falou irritado.

-Ele teve sorte de ter sido só uma surra. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

Miroku deu um suspiro e pegou as cartas da mesa, juntando com as que tinha e começando a misturá-las.

-Será que ele tá legal? – ele perguntou, de repente.

-Ele quem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando para o relógio.

-Quem? Kouga é claro! Fiquei preocupado porque ele apanhou muito e você ainda o chutou para fora da casa...

-Deve estar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu impassível. Pegou as cartas que Miroku estendeu e abriu-as na mão.

-Boa noite, pessoal. – a voz de Sango surgiu de repente na sala, fazendo com que os dois parassem de olhar para as cartas que tinham nas mãos e observassem a garota.

-Sangozinha... Já tão cedo em casa?

-Pois é... – ela puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se ao lado do noivo. – Rin-chan já chegou?

-Ainda não... – Sesshoumaru respondeu, olhando para o relógio. – Estou preocupado com ela... Já deveria ter voltado.

-Ah, não se preocupe. – Sango falou sorrindo. – Ela levou o seu artigo e o meu lá na redação e depois disse que faria umas compras... Deve demorar um pouco mesmo...

-Meu artigo? – Sesshoumaru falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim. Lembra que eu pedi emprestado pra ler? Acabei esquecendo junto com meus documentos e Rin os levou lá hoje. Depois eu mandei pra editora por fax.

-Ah... – ele olhou para as cartas. – Muito obrigado.

-De nada. – ela deu um suspiro e levantou-se. – Bem, vou deixar vocês com esse jogo e esperar Rin-chan voltar pra jantar.

Os três escutaram um carro estacionar em frente da casa. Depois de alguns minutos, Kagome e Inuyasha surgiram sorridentes.

-Chegamos. – a garota falou, alegremente.

-Bem vindos. – os três falaram juntos.

-Ainda estão jogando? – Inuyasha perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa e olhando para os dois.

-Quer jogar de novo depois desta jogada? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem desviar o olhar das cartas.

-Hã... não... Não, obrigado... – o irmão respondeu sem graça, passando a mão sobre o peito e fazendo uma careta. Depois olhou para fora e falou. – Kouga não está mais aqui?

-Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, friamente.

-E o carro dele? – Inuyasha virou o rosto para indicar o automóvel estacionado em frente da casa.

-Eu falei pra ele voltar aqui só amanhã para buscá-lo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com o rosto mais sério que possuía. Miroku lançou um olhar assustado ao rapaz, lembrando-se do que o irmão mais velho tinha feito para convencer o outro rapaz que não estava presente a voltar no outro dia para buscar o carro.

-Menos mal. – Inuyasha falou, colocando a mão nos bolsos da calça.

-Ai, ai... – Sango começou, observando a cena deste o início. – Fico imaginando o que Sesshoumaru-sama fez pra convencê-lo... – deu um sorriso ao perceber que Miroku também sorria com o comentário.

**Depois do jantar, cerca de duas horas depois:**

O jantar ocorreu na mesa da cozinha, com os seis – Rin voltara cedo das compras e fez um rápido e delicioso jantar para ela e os outros cinco - incluindo Sesshoumaru e Miroku que ainda jogavam entre uma mastigação e outra, tornando o cenário do jantar uma coisa meio que ridícula, pois os dois ainda não tinham parado de jogar nem pra comer. Depois que acabou, os quatro ficaram na cozinha, arquitetando um plano para acabar com o jogo.

-Nenhuma outra idéia? – Inuyasha perguntou, depois de escutar um plano meio que absurdo de Sango que consistia em ela e Rin darem uma surra em Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não achei minha idéia tão ruim... Só não fiz isso até agora porque estou de muito bom humor... – ela falou, calma.

-Você acha que minha mão vai dar conta? – Rin olhou para a palma da mão, imaginando se teria coragem de bater em Sesshoumaru.

-E o pior é que eles nem tomaram banho ainda... Que absurdo... – Kagome comentou, vagamente.

Ao escutar aquilo, Rin, que estava pensativa, arregalou os olhos, mas ninguém pareceu notar.

-Eu também acho... – Sango comentou, balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

-Se inventássemos que os ingressos do campeonato local começaram a vender, quem vai pagar pelos ingressos antecipados? – Inuyasha perguntou, brincando com um enfeite de mesa.

Nisso, Rin levantara-se decidida da mesa e olhou para a porta, como se pudesse ver os dois jogando na sala.

-Gente... – ela falou, olhando séria para os amigos que a observavam curiosos. – Eu tenho uma idéia em como acabar com o jogo.

-Sério? – os três perguntaram, não escondendo o espanto.

-Daqui a pouco vocês vão descobrir. – ela saiu da cozinha e, depois de alguns segundos em que os amigos ficaram pensativos, os três a seguiram.

Foram para a sala, observando que o jogo ainda estava bom para os dois, ou melhor, só para Sesshoumaru que ganhara mais uma partida.

-Droga, droga, droga... – Miroku batia a cabeça na mesa de leve, repetindo aquilo como se fosse uma oração.

-Você tem certeza de que não quer desistir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, contando quantas "fichas" tinha no prato. – Eu paro agora se você me pedir... Sabia que já está me devendo 500 ienes?

-Não! – o rapaz levantou a cabeça. – Eu não tenho como te pagar, se eu jogar pelo menos uma, talvez eu...

-Você quer que eu aposte tudo, então? – Sesshoumaru perguntou subitamente.

-Eu... – Miroku engoliu em seco. – Eu... Bem... – todos os presentes da sala olhavam apreensivos para o rapaz. Se Miroku aceitasse e perdesse, teria que pagar 500 ienes e mais o que já devia ao irmão mais velho de Inuyasha – Sim.

Todos os amigos olhavam chocados para Miroku.

-Miroku, você não pode... – Sango falou.

-Miroku-sama, você tem que parar com isso! – Kagome falou, não escondendo a apreensão que sentia.

-Cara, isso vai ser muito interessante... – Inuyasha falou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

-O que... – Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru, não deixando de ficar assustado com a própria decisão que tomara. – O que você acha?

Depois de alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru falou:

-Ok, vamos jogar. Eu aposto... – ele avançou o prato para o canto de apostas. – tudo o que ganhei.

O jogo recomeçou e Miroku, depois de quase cinco jogadas, já estava perdendo. Os amigos percebiam isso porque Miroku fazia uma careta cada vez que pegava uma carta das mãos de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu falei que você se arrependeria de ter me menosprezado minha inteligência para as jogatinas... – Sesshoumaru falou, sorrindo.

-Eu já disse que já me arrependi.

-Eu gosto de escutar você falando isso, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru pegou uma carta da mão dele. – Isso purifica minha alma.

-Você tem uma? – Miroku perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar furioso ao rapaz, fazendo com que este se arrependesse.

-Ok, agora eu vou acabar com você. – Sesshoumaru falou, mostrando-se sério.

-Não, não! – Miroku falou rapidamente. – Foi brincadeira, brincadeira!

-Tarde demais, Houshi. Agora eu fiquei com raiva. – Sesshoumaru entendeu as mãos para que o rapaz tirasse uma carta. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Na sala, o silêncio era absoluto. Todos sentiam pena de Miroku, que tentava inutilmente alguma jogada certa para vencer de Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku... por que escolheu esse caminho?", pensou Sango.

"É melhor do que assistir a derrota do time favorito de Sesshoumaru pro meu time...", Inuyasha pensou.

"Miroku-sama... boa sorte...", Kagome pensou, abraçando a cintura de Inuyasha.

"Ele está sorrindo... Com certeza está rindo da minha cara...", Miroku pensava, piscando algumas vezes ao observar que o rosto sem emoção de Sesshoumaru tinha um pequeno sorriso. "Fui um idiota... Serei chamado de idiota pelo resto da vida por ele... É o que eu sou mesmo... Acho que irei desistir mesmo... Mas eu queria saber o que ele tá pensando? Está rindo de mim, eu acho, pensando no quanto sou idiota..."

_"__**So-zan, so-zan**__, eu sou o garoto do bairro…",_ pensava Sesshoumaru.

-Eu… - Miroku começou, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Este abaixou as cartas e olhou para o rapaz.

-Você...? – ele perguntou.

-Eu... eu vou...

Todos os presentes fixaram o olhar nos lábios de Miroku, apreensivos pela resposta que ele ia dar.

-Você vai...? – Sesshoumaru continuava, não contendo o sorriso.

-V-Vou... des...

Parou de falar ao escutar um grito de Rin, vindo de algum lugar da casa. Segundos depois, a figura graciosa dela apareceu na sala de roupão e chamando a atenção dos presentes.

-Ah, Rin-sama... – Miroku abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado por ter sido interrompido quando ia completar a frase de "Eu vou desistir".

-O que foi, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, preocupada.

Rin passou pela mesa onde os dois jogavam e fingia não perceber que Sesshoumaru estava ali, embora estivesse de costas para ele e falando com os três que observavam tudo em pé.

-Droga... – Rin fez uma careta. – Eu ia tomar banho... – Sesshoumaru parou de olhar para as cartas e olhava curiosamente para a garota, que continuou falando. - mas a torneira de água quente está travada... Eu queria tanto tomar banho... – fez uma voz de choro e apertou o laço que fez no roupão que estava frouxo, como se tivesse feito com pressa.

-Mas a torneira estava funcionando hoje de manhã... – Kagome falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sesshoumaru nem piscava.

-É a banheira do quarto e eu não tenho força pra abrir... Mas vou aquecer água da torneira e jogar lá... – começou a se afastar para ir em direção da cozinha, mas parou ao sentir a mão de Sesshoumaru segurando seu braço.

-Hã... – Sesshoumaru parou de olhar as cartas e olhava para a garota com a expressão mais séria que possuía. – Qual o problema, Rin?

-Ah... Nada tão importante assim... – ela lançou um olhar para o canto da casa onde ficava o quarto onde dormia com Sesshoumaru. – A torneira de água quente está fechada e eu não consigo abrir...

-Você... – ele piscou duas vezes. – Você quer tomar banho agora?

Rin fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, ignorando os olhares de espanto dos amigos, admirados em ver que ela conseguiu chamar a atenção do rapaz. Abaixou-se na altura de Sesshoumaru sentado e perguntou com uma expressão inocente no rosto:

-Você poderia ajeitar a banheira pra mim?

Se passava algum pensamento na cabeça de Sesshoumaru, com certeza não era o de continuar com o jogo. O rapaz, sob os olhares de espanto dos amigos, levantou-se da mesa, jogou as cartas no centro e, ainda segurando o braço de Rin, começou a levá-la em direção do quarto.

Ao ver que as cartas que Sesshoumaru segurava estavam jogadas sobre a mesa indicando a desistência, Miroku levou as mãos à cabeça e caiu da cadeira, gritando e comemorando a vitória inesperada sobre o adversário. Levantou-se com a ajuda de Inuyasha e Sango, vendo também quando metade do corpo de Sesshoumaru, sem camisa, apareceu na porta do quarto.

-Amanhã eu te pago. – ele falou, voltando a entrar e fechar a porta.

-Sem problema, cara... – Miroku falou, não deixando de ficar ofegante.

-Cara... – Inuyasha começou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. – Parabéns...

-Parabéns, Miroku-sama! – Kagome o abraçou.

-Obrigado, obrigado... – Miroku ainda não conseguia acreditar.

-Ai, enfim... Tudo acabou bem, não? – Sango guiou Miroku com a mão nas costas dele, levando-o até o sofá e o fez sentar-se.

-Ganhei dinheiro... – o rapaz tinha uma expressão abobalhada. – Ganhei de Sesshoumaru...

-Aquele foi o castigo de Rin-chan... – Kagome falou. – Foi bem original! Fazer Sesshoumaru-sama perder...

-Castigos... – Inuyasha passou a mão no peito e fez uma careta, fazendo Kagome sorrir.

-Bem... Vamos? – Kagome pendurou-se em um dos braços do rapaz – Quero conversar com você... – começou a afastá-lo da sala e levando-o para a cozinha, indicando que sairia da casa de Sesshoumaru para ir até a casa vizinha.

Assim que se viram a sós, Sango comentou:

-Parece que todos os homens foram castigados...

-Eu estou sendo castigado por você desde que o início da semana, Sangozinha... – Miroku comentou, puxando a noiva pela cintura e fazendo-a sentar-se no colo. – Não podia me dar uma trégua e me dar um prêmio pela minha vitória sobre Sesshoumaru?

-Que bobagem, Miroku-sama... – Sango falou sorrindo e Miroku fez o mesmo. – É claro que não. – tocou na ponta do nariz dele com o dedo, sorrindo ao ver a expressão decepcionada do rapaz.

-Caramba, vou arranjar logo outro emprego... – ele resmungou, deixando que Sango saísse do colo dele e sentar-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Sabe, se fizer bico naquele cassino, terá que treinar muito... E se você pegar jogadores como Sesshoumaru?

-Isso... – o rapaz apontou para o quarto de Sesshoumaru. – Isso foi uma lição pra eu deixar de ser idiota.

-Você tem toda razão, Houshi-sama... – Sango comentou, não deixando de sorrir. – Por isso eu quero que arranje um emprego decente, tá?

-Eu irei, Sangozinha, eu irei... – o rapaz revirou os olhos.

-Até lá, ainda está no meu castigo.

-Ora... – o rapaz falou, orgulhosamente. – Até parece que eu não posso aguentar tanto tempo assim longe da minha noivinha... Já passamos mais tempo separados, não?

A garota deu um sorriso.

-Ah... Que bom que acha que pode aguentar mais tempo longe de mim... Eu estava muito preocupada, pensando que você estava muito triste, sofrendo muito... Bem... – ela ficou no sofá de joelhos e esticou a mão para pegar alguma coisa de trás do móvel. Voltou a sentar-se segundos depois com uma sacola na mão, começando a remexê-la sob o olhar curioso de Miroku.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

-Uma comprinha básica que fiz hoje... Roupa de baixo. – ela tirou da sacola uma parte do conteúdo, mostrando uma bonita peça rendada. -Vou usá-la hoje... – sorriu vitoriosamente ao ver o queixo de Miroku quase cair.

-Puxa, Sango... – ele baixou a cabeça, desanimado e decepcionado consigo.

Sango levantou-se e esticou os braços, abaixando-se depois até a altura de Miroku e aproximando os lábios do ouvido dele, sussurrando numa voz rouca:

-O castigo dói, Miroku-sama... né?

* * *

_**Quase uma da manhã:**_

_No quarto de Sesshoumaru, o rapaz e Rin estavam com a aparência de molhados por causa dos cabelos, jogando strip-pôquer na cama. Sesshoumaru estava inteiramente vestido, ao contrário de Rin que tinha apenas uma única peça cobrindo o corpo: o sutiã. Apesar de serem namorados, Sesshoumaru não teve piedade uma única vez dela, ganhando todas as partidas que jogaram._

_-Sua vez, Rin. – ele falou, calmamente._

_A garota colocou no centro da cama uma seqüência completa._

_-Tsc, tsc... Muito bom, Rin, mas eu tenho... – colocou as cartas que possuía ao lado das dela, sorrindo para ela. – um Full House._

_Rin lançou-lhe um olhar mortal._

_-Esse olhar não funciona comigo, mocinha... Pode tirar essa peça._

_Rin tirou a única peça que a cobria e entregou de má vontade na mão de Sesshoumaru, pegando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo nu. _

_O rapaz deu um suspiro e jogou a roupa íntima dela no monte de roupas que ela usava antes, dando um suspiro antes de falar:_

_-Esse Houshi até que tem umas idéias legais... Não concorda comigo, Rin? _

_A resposta dela foi um travesseiro que acertou o rosto do rapaz, fazendo-o cair da cama._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo: **

**É aniversário do irmão de Kagome e os seis amigos são convidados para a festa. Mas o que era para ser apenas uma festa infantil torna-se uma das maiores confusões que os amigos já enfrentaram, tornando-se um desafio a resolução de inúmeros problemas. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **Souta-kun no Tanjoubi** Não percam!**

**"-Inu no onii-chan!"**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** A música que Sesshoumaru pensa em um dos diálogos_ ("Zo-san, zo-san...") _é da abertura de Shin-chan e é extremamente irritante (na minha opinião), ao contrário do desenho que é muito legal.


	4. Souta–kun no Tanjoubi

_Dentro de uma loja de brinquedos e um dia antes do aniversário do irmão de Kagome, os seis amigos estavam fazendo as compras do presente que cada casal levaria._

_-O que vocês acham desse aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou em voz alta para todos (embora a pergunta fosse para Kagome), mostrando um jogo de futebol de botão._

_-Ah, claro... – a namorada respondeu, sarcasticamente. – Ele vai adorar pegar cada peça e atirar nas vidraças._

_Inuyasha atirou o jogo no meio da prateleira._

_-O problema é que as crianças de hoje não gostam dos mesmos brinquedos que nós gostávamos, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru falou enquanto olhava para um videogame último modelo ao lado de Rin._

_-Cada brinquedo esquisito, por sinal... – Sango comentou, pegando um relógio digital de última geração que permitia até mandar SMS para celulares. – E muito caros, diga-se de passagem..._

_-Sociedades mudam, Sango. – Sesshoumaru falou sabiamente, pegando uma caixa do videogame e colocando-o no carrinho. – Já decidiu o que vai levar, irmãozinho?_

_-Um discman de MP3's... – o rapaz falou, vagamente. – Será que ele vai ficar chateado se descobrir que troquei o meu discman pelo dele?_

_-Inuyasha! – Kagome o censurou._

_-Mas o dele é melhor que o meu... – ele tentou se justificar._

_-Qual o problema com as crianças de hoje? – Miroku perguntou subitamente, enquanto o grupo fazia a caminhada pelo corredor de brinquedos, chamando a atenção dos amigos. – Quer dizer, até hoje eu ainda acho legal brincar de jogo de botão, mas um moleque de agora tem até úlcera se for forçado a assistir..._

_-Eu já disse que gerações mudam, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou._

_-Eu entendi, mas não concordo, sabe? – ele falou, parando em frente a uma prateleira com certa marca de bonecos de guerra. – Olhem só isso: quando eu era criança, eu fiz inveja para os meus colegas porque tinha um desses! Era o sonho de todo garoto ter um boneco do "Comandos em Ação"!_

_-Olha só... – Sesshoumaru falou, aproximando-se do rapaz ao lado do irmão._

_-Cara, cê lembra quando a mamãe não quis comprar um desses pra gente?_

_-E nos falamos que quando crescêssemos e começássemos a trabalhar, compraríamos toda a coleção? _

_-E olhe só pra nós... – Miroku completou._

_Os três ficaram calados, olhando para a coleção. No lado feminino, a conversa era quase a mesma._

_-Olhe só, Kagome-chan... – Rin começou. – Essa cozinha completa é tão bonitinha..._

_-A casinha toda é linda... – a garota falou, sonhadoramente. – Gostava tanto de brincar disso!_

_-E eu chorava quando não ganhava uma dessas... – Sango falou, segurando uma boneca de certa marca mundialmente famosa._

_-Meninas, hora de ir... – Sesshoumaru falou, aproximando-se delas ao lado de Inuyasha e Miroku. – Ou querem levar mais alguma coisa?_

_Os seis ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Depois cada um correu para pegar um brinquedo para si__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi. **

**Souta-kun no Tanjoubi. **

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

O aniversário de Souta.

* * *

**Disclaimer: (**_Shampoo-chan pega a carteira e a abre, de onde sai um mosquito. Dá um suspiro desanimado depois de fechá-la)_ Ainda não dá para comprar Inuyasha... =(

**Para Lan Ayath.**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte, os seis amigos pegaram um trem para Yokohama, onde morava a família de Kagome no chamado Templo Higurashi, para passarem o dia ajudando a família da amiga nos preparativos da festinha. A ala masculina não estava nem um pouco contente, mas sob o olhar de censura da ala feminina, ninguém reclamou.

-Tem tevê a cabo lá? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando para a paisagem.

-Não, Inuyasha... Por quê? – Kagome perguntou.

-Vai começar o campeonato e eu quero ver...

Kagome estreitou os olhos. Os outros quatro amigos disfarçaram as risadas o máximo que podiam.

-O quê? – ele perguntou, inocentemente. – Eu posso ficar vendo os jogos e apareço na festa pra cantar os "Parabéns".

-Puxa, Inuyasha... – Kagome começou. – É aniversário do meu irmão!

-E daí? Eu ficava pulando de alegria quando Sesshoumaru falava pra mamãe que não queria festas, e ele é meu irmão!

-Infelizmente. – o irmão mais velho completou.

-Já estamos chegando? – Sango perguntou, folheando uma revista visivelmente aborrecida com a monotonia.

-Mais alguns minutos... – Kagome falou.

-Quanto tempo? – Rin perguntou, que estava estranhamente quieta até aquela hora.

-Uns dez minutos... – a amiga respondeu.

Rin pegou o braço de Sesshoumaru, que tinha um bonito relógio digital, e começou a olhar fixamente para os ponteiros. Para o espanto de todos, ela ficou daquele jeito, forçando o braço de Sesshoumaru, por mais de um minuto. Curioso, Miroku perguntou:

-O que está fazendo, Rin-sama?

-Estou contando o tempo... Exatamente em oito minutos e 43 segundos chegaremos lá.

-Puxa, Rin-chan…. – Kagome começou. – Até você não está gostando de vir?

-Oh, não, Kagome-chan! – ela respondeu, rapidamente. – É que eu acho um tédio viagens de trem, mas é um prazer sim ir até à festa de Souta-kun.

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

-Sim? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Meu braço está doendo. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom calmo. Sem graça, a garota soltou o braço dele e cruzou os próprios braços, começando a olhar desinteressadamente para a paisagem.

-Quanto tempo falta? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio e respondeu:

-Seis minutos e 28 segundos, Rin.

**Seis minutos e vinte e três segundos depois**

-Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... meio... zero vírgula vinte e vinco... zero... – Rin contava, forçando novamente o braço de Sesshoumaru para contar o tempo. Assim que chegou a zero, o grupo percebeu que o trem não tinha parado e a garota voltou a olhar para o relógio do namorado, contando. – Menos um, menos dois, menos três, menos quatro, menos cinco...

-Já chega, Rin-chan. – Kagome falou. Rin parou de contar e soltou o braço de Sesshoumaru, que começou a massageá-lo.

-Caramba, está demorando... – Miroku falou preocupado.

-Eu estou começando a ficar preocupada... - Kagome comentou.

-Eu não sabia que Yokohama era tão longe... – Sango comentou.

-E não é. – a amiga falou. – Já deveríamos ter chegado. Yokohama é bem ali! – falou, apontando para fora e dando a noção de espaço curto.

-Ah, é... – Sango falou, não escondendo a ironia. – Dá pra ver por esta viagem que Yokohama é bem aliiiiii, ó! – apontou o máximo que podia para fora para indicar um ponto tão longe quanto o chão e o cume do Monte Everest. Ao escutar aquilo, Rin teve uma crise de risos e encostou-se em Sesshoumaru para acalmar-se.

-Nós deveríamos reclamar com o cobrador... Aliás, você deveria ir reclamar com os atendentes, Higurashi. – Sesshoumaru falou, passando a mão no cabelo de Rin, ainda numa crise de risos.

-Inuyasha, você comprou o bilhete de trem "_super expresso_", né? – Kagome perguntou. Ao escutarem a pergunta, os amigos – exceto Rin – olharam para o casal com espanto.

-Claro que sim! Pergunte aos atendentes se é ou não um "_super expresso_"!

-Quer dizer... – Miroku começou. – que foi Inuyasha quem comprou os bilhetes?

Kagome fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Só um momento... – Sesshoumaru tentou se levantar, mas Rin continuava agarrada a ele, ainda rindo. – Rin, só um instante... Me solte... – ele se soltou e levantou-se, indo em busca de algum atendente.

-Rin-chan, controle-se... – Sango começou, tentando controlar a amiga.

Depois de quase um minuto, Rin parou de rir e mudou completamente de expressão, olhando aborrecida para a paisagem.

Sesshoumaru apareceu depois, igualmente aborrecido.

-Vamos descer em cinco minutos. – falou secamente.

-Já estamos chegando a Yokohama? – Sango perguntou esperançosa.

-Não. _Alguém... _– estreitou os olhos dourados ao olhar para Inuyasha – comprou os bilhetes errados. Estamos indo para Kyoto e o trem fará uma parada antes em Nagoya, onde desceremos.

-O QUÊÊÊÊ? – todos gritaram. Rin teve novamente outra crise de risos.

**Cinco minutos depois**

-Vamos logo! – Kagome ordenou, pegando as sacolas que trouxera. – Desta vez quem irá comprar a passagem será Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não tive culpa! - Inuyasha tentou se defender. – Kagome, deixe-me explicar!

-Não, idiota! Estamos atrasados!

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru levantou Rin, ainda tendo seu ataque de risos. – vamos, precisamos ir.

-Sesshoumaru, o que ela tem? – Miroku perguntou.

-Ela tomou uns remédios pra dor de cabeça. – ele falou enquanto fazia Rin se apoiar nele. – O efeito colateral deles é essas mudanças de humor. E ela tomou quase um vidro inteiro.

-Como você deixou que ela tomasse tudo isso? – Sango perguntou, ajudando o rapaz com a garota.

-Ela tomou escondido. Rin, pare com isso... Sango, segure-a pelo outro lado. – o rapaz passou um braço de Rin sobre os próprios ombros e Sango fez o mesmo. Rin parou de rir e estava quase para começar uma crise de choro.

-Rápido! – Kagome implorou. – Vamos pegar o primeiro trem pra Yokohama!

O grupo saiu do trem e desceu na estação de Nagoya sob os olhares curiosos de alguns transeuntes, pois os amigos chamavam a atenção por estar junto de Rin, que agora não parava de chorar.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, compre nossas passagens. – Kagome pediu. – Vou cuidar de Rin.

-Certo. – ele falou, passando cuidadosamente a namorada para os braços de Kagome para que esta cuidasse. Depois pegou a carteira e dirigiu-se determinado à bilheteria.

O grupo resolveu esperar pelo rapaz e os cinco sentaram-se em um banco. Rin ainda chorava e chamava Kagome de "mamãe".

-Mamãe...

-Calma, Rin-chan...

-Mas eu queria aquela boneca... Papai – Rin puxou Inuyasha pela manga da camisa, quase arrancando a roupa dele –, pede pra mamãe comprar uma boneca pra mim...

-Calma, Rin-sama. – Mirou se levantou e aproximou-se dela, ajoelhando-se para ficar da altura em que ela estava. – Titio Houshi irá comprar uma boneca pra você, tá?

Rin agarrou-se a Kagome chorando e falou:

-Mamãe, o tio Houshi tem cara de tarado, eu não gosto dele... snif...

-Ai, Kami... – Kagome deu um suspiro e não tinha a mínima vontade de rir da expressão chocada do rosto de Miroku – Não acredito que estou do outro lado do Japão e ainda tenho que cuidar de uma "filha"...

Sesshoumaru apareceu logo depois, trazendo seis bilhetes na mão que entregou a cada um deles, menos para Rin, que queria pegar todos os papéis para rasgar.

-Mamãe, o moço bonito não quer me dar o papel...

-"_Mamãe_"? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-É. – Kagome respondeu, suspirando profundamente. – Ela pensa que sou mãe dela e Inuyasha, o pai.

-Ah... então ela é amante do tio? – Sesshoumaru tentou desgrudar Rin dos braços de Kagome, mas a garota não queria de jeito nenhum solta-la, resolvendo falar mais sério. – Vamos, Rin, precisamos ir agora!

-O moço bonito vai me levar pra onde?

-Meu nome é Sesshoumaru e vamos agora pra Yokohama.

Rin se agarrou a ele e o abraçava com força.

-Eu gosto do Sesshoumaru-moço bonito. – falou docemente.

-Ela me parece normal agora. – Miroku comentou. – Será que se ela dormir um pouco poderá voltar ao normal?

-Acredito que sim. – Sesshoumaru falou, pegando Rin nos braços e chamando a atenção de mais pessoas. – Vamos pra Plataforma cinco, o trem sairá em oito minutos. Perguntei quanto tempo de viagem era daqui até Yokohama, e a moça respondeu que chegaremos por volta de dez da manhã lá.

**Dez e quinze da manhã, Yokohama**

-Finalmente! – Kagome descia do trem junto com as sacolas, abrindo os braços e respirando profundamente. – Ai, ai, é tão bom estar de volta...

-Vamos pegar táxi? – perguntou Miroku, ajudando Sango com algumas sacolas.

-Sim. Minha casa é perto daqui e chegaremos lá em dez minutos, eu acho. Espero que não esteja em horário de rush. Inuyasha, poderia procurar por um táxi pra nós enquanto cuidamos de Rin-chan?

-Tudo eu, tudo eu... – ele falou mal-humorado.

-Ora... – Kagome começou, vendo o rapaz afastar-se. – Foi culpa dele termos parado no outro lado do Japão e ainda reclama? Espero que mama não esteja preocupada... Prometi a ela que chegaríamos às oito horas!

-Ainda está cedo, terá tempo de ajudá-la. – Sesshoumaru falou, ainda segurando uma Rin adormecida nos braços. – Só espero que desta vez aquele idiota faça o serviço direito.

-Espero que ele não chame um táxi ilegal. – Sango falou.

-É bem capaz disso acontecer também. – Miroku comentou.

O grupo se dirigiu até a saída da estação, de onde pôde escutar, da distância em que eles estavam, uma furiosa discussão.

-O que ele está fazendo? – Kagome perguntou, correndo com sacola e tudo até um ponto em que estavam Inuyasha, um táxi, o motorista e uma senhora segurando a mão de uma criança.

-Mais confusão, só pode. – Miroku falou.

Sesshoumaru – segurando Rin -, Sango e Miroku se aproximaram da confusão que tinha ali. Viram Inuyasha brigando com a senhora e o motorista tentando acalmá-lo, embora estivesse com medo do rapaz.

-O que está acontecendo, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sério. - O que foi que você aprontou, idiota?

-Ela! – apontou para a senhora. – Quer pegar o nosso táxi e eu estou dizendo que não!

-Vocês são amigos desse rapaz mal-educado? – a senhora perguntou, fixando o olhar no rosto sério de Sesshoumaru, este ainda segurando Rin que murmurava algo incompreensível enquanto dormia e passando a mão no rosto dele.

-Não. Nunca o vimos antes. Só pedimos que ele procurasse o táxi. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ignorando o olhar furioso que o irmão lançou a ele. – Pode ficar com o táxi, senhora, pois iremos procurar por outro.

-Ei, eu cheguei primeiro! – Inuyasha replicou indignado. – O táxi é, por direito, nosso!

-Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu, furiosa.

-Inuyasha, cale essa sua maldita boca! – Sesshoumaru ordenou.

-Mas... – ele tentou falar, mas Miroku e Sango o fizeram calar-se com um golpe que deixou o rapaz desacordado no chão.

-Sentimos muito pela falta de educação desse cara. Somos pesquisadores e ele é uma cobaia, está agindo assim por causa dos efeitos dos remédios. – Miroku falou, pegando a mão da mulher e levando as costas aos lábios.

-Ah... – a mulher sorriu ante o ar cavalheiro do rapaz. – Entendo... Vocês deveriam colocá-lo em alguma terapia, ele é meio estressado, sabem?

-Estamos estudando isso, madame... Agora temos que procurar outro táxi. – Miroku falou, fazendo uma reverência ao ver a mulher afastar-se e entrar no táxi com a criança.

-Acorda, animal! – Sesshoumaru ordenou para o rapaz caído no chão.

-Inuyasha, seu idiota! – Kagome o fez se levantar ao perceber que ele estava despertando. – Você me paga se fizer algo errado de novo!

-Aí... – ele murmurou, massageando a cabeça.

-Táxi! – Sango chamou para um que passava na rua onde estavam. O carro parou e o motorista abriu a porta.

-Templo Higurashi, por favor. – Kagome falou.

-Sinto muito, mas não dão seis pessoas no meu carro. – o motorista falou ao ver os seis juntos.

-Claro que dão. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Rin vai no meu colo, Houshi irá ao lado do motorista, Sango e Kagome irão ao meu lado no banco de trás.

-E eu? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Você irá no porta-malas junto com as sacolas. – o irmão respondeu, mantendo a expressão mais séria que possuía.

**-EU NÃO**... – Inuyasha começou, mas parou ao ver o olhar furioso que os dois amigos, o irmão e a namorada lhe lançaram ao gritar:

-**ENTRA LOGO!**

-Tá bom, tá bom... – ele abriu o porta-malas e se jogou lá dentro.

Em seguida, o grupo entrou no táxi e o motorista deu a partida.

**Por volta de dez e meia da manhã, em Yokohama**

-Chegamos, mamãe! – Kagome falou ao pôr os pés na casa do Templo. Ela era a única que não estava ofegante, depois de subir as escadarias da entrada do Templo Higurashi.

-Meus pés... Minha costa... – reclamava Sango.

-Água... Água... Água... – implorava Miroku quase desmaiando.

-Minha perna tá dormente... – Inuyasha tentou mexer o braço, mas não conseguiu. – Acho que meu braço também...

-Kagome, onde posso colocar Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda carregando a garota e mantendo a expressão séria, mesmo quando Rin falava algo incompreensível durante o sono ou puxava a roupa dele.

-No stress, no stress! – Kagome falou, alegremente – Sintam-se em casa! Mamãe! Souta-kun! Vovô! Já chegamos!

Uma correria foi ouvida pela casa e logo depois um senhor idoso e uma mulher de cabelos curtos apareceram na sala.

-Kagome-chan! – gritou a mulher.

-Kagome! – o senhor falou e os dois abraçaram a garota.

-Mãe! Vovô! – Kagome os abraçou. – É tão bom ver vocês! Ah, é mesmo... – ela se virou para os amigos. – A senhora já conhece Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru-sama... Rin-chan também, mas trouxe outros dois amigos: Sango-chan e Miroku-sama! Galera, esta é minha mãe e meu avô.

-Prazer. – Sango, o avô e a mãe de Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ignorando a sede que sentia, Miroku se adiantou e falou com um sorriso brilhante:

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Higurashi-sama.

-Ora, ora... _Arigatou!_ – ela falou, sorrindo.

-Mama, o meu quarto ainda está vago? Rin-chan precisa de um lugar para descansar...

-Está sim. Pode levá-la para lá.

-Vamos lá, Sesshoumaru-sama... - Kagome falou, subindo as escadas e sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru.

-Vocês também querem descansar? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou assim que os três subiram, sem desmanchar o sorriso do rosto.

-Tem banho quente? – Sango perguntou, esperançosa.

-Água... Por Buda... Quero água... – Miroku implorava.

-Tem tevê a cabo? - Inuyasha arriscou.

Sem deixar de sorrir, a mãe de Kagome respondeu graciosamente:

-Sim, sim, não.

Sango e Miroku respiraram aliviados e Inuyasha ficou com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto. Logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru e Kagome apareceram na sala.

-Mãe... – a garota começou. – cadê Souta-kun?

-Acho que ele está com a namorada dele...

-Namorada? – ela perguntou, não conseguindo esconder o choque que sentiu com aquela informação.

-Sim. Ele tem uma e se chama Hitomi. Ele vai trazê-la hoje e você poderá conhecê-la!

-Mãe! Souta-kun só tem 11 anos! – Kagome protestou. – Que diabos tem na cabeça em permitir isso?

-Ué, eu não vejo nada de errado... – Miroku começou. – Tive minha primeira namorada aos oito.

-E o primeiro tapa e o xingamento de tarado foram quando? – Inuyasha perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Pensando por três segundos, Miroku respondeu:

-Aos oito.

-Kagome-chan... – a senhora Higurashi começou – Quem irá fazer o bolo?

-Ah, é... Rin-chan fará o bolo. Assim que ela acordar, começaremos.

-Ora, ora... Então descansem um pouco até a hora do almoço. – a senhora Higurashi falou sorrindo. – Vou preparar o banho e um lanche pra vocês.

**Por volta do meio dia**

Na cozinha, os cinco amigos estavam reunidos para tentar solucionar alguns problemas que surgiram desde que chegaram ali. Rin, por exemplo, dormia, mas tinha acordado momentos antes e, ainda sob os efeitos do remédio, atacou os amigos, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, com todas as almofadas que encontrou pela casa por eles terem se recusado a brincar de casinha com ela. Coube a Sesshoumaru a tarefa de fazê-la dormir, e sabe-se lá como ele fez isso.

Como já estava ficando tarde para fazer o bolo, o jeito foi escolher "democraticamente" alguém para a tarefa, cuja escolhida foi Sango, que protestou veementemente, dizendo que não sabia cozinhar nem ramen.

No entanto, Sango pelo menos tentou fazer algo parecido com uma massa de bolo, mas que, segundo os que estavam presentes, cheirava muito mal. Ao ver Sango cozinhando, a senhora Higurashi fez uma pequena confusão ao confundir Sango como namorada de Sesshoumaru, já que ela soube antes que quem iria fazer o bolo seria a namorada do rapaz, mas não sabia quem era, confundiu tudo e os amigos não conseguiram desfazer a confusão, porque foi impossível de explicá-la, pois a mulher não parava de fazer perguntas sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Miroku não falava nada, principalmente porque sabia que perderia na discussão e provavelmente perderia também uns dois dentes numa briga com Sesshoumaru.

Outro problema surgiu: Souta havia sumido e todos estavam preocupados. A senhora Higurashi e o avô de Kagome saíram em busca do garoto, deixando a casa e o templo - cuja loja estava sendo atendida por Inuyasha – sob os cuidados dos amigos.

-Eu me pergunto onde se meteu Souta-kun... – Kagome comentou durante uma conversa com Inuyasha, quando este estava atendendo na loja do Templo. – Ele não some assim...

-Ele deve estar com algum coleguinha, Kagome... – Inuyasha tentou alegrá-la. – Daqui a pouco ele volta...

Kagome tinha a expressão mais miserável do mundo e Inuyasha a puxou para perto de si e procurou os lábios dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

-Inu... Inuyasha... – ela murmurou contra os lábios dele.

-Eu... eu adoro você... – ele murmurou no ouvido dela. – Não fique tão preocupada... Ele volta logo... Logo ele aparece...

-Obrigada... – ela murmurou, abraçando-o.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados, Kagome se afastou, falando com um sorriso doce:

-Vou ver se Sango-chan conseguiu fazer um bolo melhor.

-Vai lá... Depois volte aqui... – ele falou, sorrindo.

Kagome deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu da loja pulando animadamente.

-Espera só voltarmos para Tokyo... – ele murmurou. Ficou apoiado no balcão, sentindo-se aborrecido por ter que esperar algum cliente aparecer ali.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, sentiu alguém puxar a camisa. Olhou para baixo e levou um choque ao ver o que, ou melhor, quem era.

-_Inu no nii-chan_... – Souta falou numa voz infantil demais para um garoto de onze anos – Minha irmã já foi?

-Sou-Souta! – Inuyasha falou num fio de voz. – Há quanto tempo você tá aí?

-Tô aqui a manhã toda... – ele falou, inocentemente. – Minha irmã foi pra casa?

-Souta, você... – Inuyasha ficou pálido. – Você... você viu... escutou... viu tudo?

-Se eu vi vocês se beijando? – ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, movendo a cabeça afirmativamente - Sim.

Souta não entendeu o porquê de Inuyasha ficar chocado ao escutar aquilo.

-Na... – Inuyasha murmurou, depois fechou a boca e suspirou desanimado. – Souta, por que você sumiu? Tá todo mundo te procurando!

O garoto baixou a cabeça e começou a desenhar no chão com o pé.

-É que aconteceu uma coisa...

-Vamos pra sua casa. – Inuyasha falou de modo autoritário. – Vou fechar a loja e vamos até lá. Sua irmã tá preocupada! Você vai ter que explicar tudo que aconteceu!

-Tá... Tá bom... – ele falou desanimado.

Inuyasha fechou o caixa e saiu detrás do balcão com o garoto, fechando o atendimento.

-Espere lá fora enquanto eu guardo os produtos, tá?

O garoto fez "sim" com a cabeça e saiu da loja. Inuyasha, concentrado em guardar os vários produtos místicos da religião xintoísta, mal percebeu a entrada de uma cliente na loja, esta acompanhada de uma criança.

-Queremos um _daruma. _– ela falou atrás dele. Inuyasha se virou e encarou a senhora.

-Sinto muito, mas estou fechando a loja.

-Mas ainda não são nem três da tarde! – ela protestou. – Exijo que me atenda!

-Já disse que estou fechando a loja!

-Espera! Ah... – ela franziu o cenho. – Você é aquele rapaz do táxi!

Inuyasha fitou a mulher, lembrando do rosto dela no incidente ocorrido naquela manhã ao chegarem na estação.

-Que bom que me reconheceu, agora saia porque tô fechando a loja!

-Menino mal-criado! – ela falou, pegando a mão da criança e saindo da loja. – Vamos, Hitomi. Falaremos com o proprietário depois.

-Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou. - Como se eu me importasse...

Terminou de guardar os produtos e fechou a loja, ficando surpreso e apreensivo ao não encontrar Souta esperando do lado de fora.

-Sou... Souta! Onde você está? – perguntou em voz alta, andando pelos arredores da loja e parando em frente ao _hokora_ do Templo Higurashi, ficando de costas para a porta. – Souta!

Ficou assustado ao escutar a porta do pequeno templo se abrir e alguém puxar sua camisa. Virou o rosto e viu a face de Souta na fresta, este puxando a roupa que Inuyasha usava.

_-Inu no nii-chan_! – ele falou – Desculpa por te deixar preocupado... Não tem ninguém aí?

O rapaz abriu a porta e fez o garoto sair, notando que o rosto dele estava sujo.

-Vamos lá falar com sua irmã... Ela está preocupada.

**Dentro da casa**

-Rin, já está se sentindo melhor? – Sango perguntou, entoando a esperança na voz.

-Vocês estavam brincando de guerra de comida? – ela perguntou ao notar a bagunça que tinha na cozinha.

Sesshoumaru e Miroku estavam sentados e observando Sango tentar mais uma vez fazer um bolo decente.

-Sango quis deixar você dormindo e resolveu fazer o bolo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou sério.

-"Quis", uma ova! Eu tô reclamando desde que me forçaram a ficar aqui! – a garota protestou. – Rin, por favor, fique em meu lugar. – Sango limpou as mãos num guardanapo e saiu da cozinha de forma majestosa, exclamando um "_argh"_ atrás da porta.

-Como vocês pediram isso pra Sango-chan? – Rin perguntou com um sorriso sem graça. – Ela não sabe cozinhar...

-Ela se ofereceu, eu já disse. – Sesshoumaru mantinha a expressão mais séria que tinha.

**-POR QUE NÃO DIZ QUE FOI LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA PRESSÃO, SESSHOUMARU? **– Sango gritou de algum lugar da casa.

-Ora, ora... –a senhora Higurashi deixou os presentes assustados ao entrar silenciosamente na cozinha, não deixando de sorrir ao falar. – Vocês estão animados para a festa, né?

-Olá, senhora Higurashi – Rin falou. – Boa tarde.

-Boa tarde. – ela sorriu e depois olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Onde está sua namorada?

Sesshoumaru, que estava distraidamente brincando com um prato que Sango sujara durante aquela experiência monstruosa de querer fazer um bolo, deixou cair o objeto e olhou assustado para Rin e para a senhora Higurashi. Sango entrou correndo na cozinha, visivelmente constrangida. Miroku preferiu não se manifestar, com medo das possíveis reações dos três amigos, resolvendo sair da cozinha levando a revista que folheava enquanto via Sango "cozinhar".

-Bem... – Rin pareceu não perceber o que estava acontecendo. – Eu sou a namorada dele...

-Você, Rin-chan? Eu achei que _Sango_ fosse namorada dele...

Rin, que estava de costas para Sesshoumaru, virou lentamente o rosto até encontrar o par de olhos dourados dele. Este recuou um passo ao ver o olhar furioso dela.

-Rin-chan, nós podemos explicar... – Sango começou.

-Foi só um mal-entendido – Sesshoumaru falou, mantendo a expressão séria.

-Ora, ora... – a senhora Higurashi levou a mão esquerda graciosamente à boca e falou com um sorriso. – Que rapaz esperto, tem duas namoradinhas!

-Eu... – Rin começou. – Eu estou com dor de cabeça... – ela tirou um vidro de remédios de um dos bolsos da roupa que usava. – Quero água...

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru começou, mas depois virou-se para Sango e para a mãe de Kagome. – Poderiam nos deixar a sós?

-Mas Rin-chan está... – Sango começou, mas foi interrompida pela senhora Higurashi:

-Ora, ora... Deixe os dois se acertarem... Não fique com ciúmes e não se preocupe! Tenho certeza de que escolherá você... – ela falou enquanto empurrava Sango, esta com uma enorme gota na testa, para fora da cozinha.

Rin abriu a geladeira e encheu um copo com água gelada, abrindo depois o vidro de remédios e jogando metade do conteúdo em sua mão.

-Minha cabeça tá rachando...

-Rin. – Sesshoumaru se adiantou e tirou o vidro e os comprimidos que ela segurava. – Chega de tomar essas porcarias! Isso faz muito mal! – ele jogou os comprimidos e o vidro no cesto de lixo que tinha por perto. – Eu só quero explicar o que aconteceu e... – parou de falar ao virar para olhar a garota e perceber que ela tranqüilamente abria outro vidro de remédios e rapidamente engolia metade do conteúdo.

-Minha cabeça tá quase estourando... – ela murmurou, pousando o copo e o remédio na mesa e levando as mãos à testa, massageando o local. – Parece que tem um show do _Dir en grey_ aqui dentro...

-Rin, eu... – Sesshoumaru começou. – Foi tudo um grande mal-entendido!

-Estou com sono... – ela murmurou, pegando um pote de trigo e jogando todo o conteúdo dentro de uma panela que achara na despensa. – Será que eu posso ir pra casa depois?

-Nós só voltaremos para casa amanhã. Vamos passar a noite aqui.

Sesshoumaru não entendia o que a garota estava tentando fazer. Rin pegara todos os ovos que estavam guardados e os jogou sem quebrá-los na mesma panela com o trigo.

-O que a gente precisa mesmo pra fazer bolo...? – ela falou numa voz sonolenta. – Ah... feijão! – ela abriu a despensa e tirou o pote de feijão de lá. – Agora falta arroz, açúcar, um pouco de vinagre...

-Rin, o que está fazendo? – ele correu para impedi-la de jogar todo o conteúdo de uma caixa de café dentro da panela, que aquela altura estava com aspecto sinistro.

-É um bolo pra você... – ela murmurou com a voz quase sumindo e dando um bocejo depois. - É um bolo... gostoso...

-Você não sabe o que está fazendo, menina!

Rin olhou para ele e o rapaz percebeu que e os olhos dela estavam marejados.

-Você não gosta do que eu faço, né? Você prefere o bolo de Sango-chan ao meu!

-Mas que diabos está...?

A garota começou a chorar como uma criancinha, tentando enxugar as grossas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

-Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta do que eu faço! Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de mim!

-Isso não é verdade, Rin! – ele não sabia o que fazer e como se preparar para as próximas mudanças de temperamento. O rapaz a aproximou de si e afundou o rosto dela no peito, sentindo as lágrimas molharem a camisa. – Você sabe que é a única para este Sesshoumaru!

-Ver-Verdade? – ela perguntou soluçando.

-Sim. - ele falou, sério.

-Verdade verdadeira?

-Hã... Sim.

-Estou com sono... – ela falou, fechando os olhos. – Vamos dormir, Sess...?

Segundos depois, ela estava dormindo ali, nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

O rapaz a carregou nos braços e saiu da cozinha, passando pela sala e notando o irmão chegar com Souta. Ao verem o garoto, os que estavam presentes, inclusive Kagome, correram para abraçá-lo.

-Souta-kun! Onde você se meteu?

-Desculpa, mãe... mana... vovô...

-Souta! – Kagome o abraçou. – Como pôde fazer isso?

-Desculpa, mana...

-Sua cara está suja, Souta... – Kagome pegou um lenço e começou a limpar o rosto dele.

-Eu cai no chão do _hokora..._ – ele falou.

-Vá se lavar e se arrumar. Hitomi vem aqui mais tarde.

Ao escutar aquilo, o garoto corou, depois saiu correndo e subiu as escadas com pressa.

Miroku, que observava o garoto, ficou pensativo e murmurou:

-Hmm... Interessante...

-O que, Miroku? – Sango perguntou ao escutar aquilo.

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Depois se levantou e falou:

-Vou ter uma conversa de homem pra homem com Souta. - saiu da sala e foi procurar o garoto.

-Será que devo ficar preocupada com o que ele disse? – Kagome falou.

-Eu acho que deve. – Inuyasha comentou. – Sabe como ele é...

-Rin está dormindo de novo. – Sesshoumaru falou, descendo as escadas com pressa. – Quero uma equipe na cozinha... – deu ênfase na última palavra. – **agora**!

Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome deixaram a sala e foram para a cozinha.

-O que tá pegando, Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Muito bem... – ele começou. – como resolveremos esse problema do bolo?

-O que vocês fizeram aqui? – Sango perguntou, assustada com o "bolo" de Rin.

-Parece que teve guerra aqui... – Kagome falou. – E tá cheirando mal...

-Vamos tentar fazer um agora. – Sesshoumaru falou autoritário. – Comecem.

Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome olharam um para o outro. Depois balançaram a cabeça e foram em direção da porta.

-Fiquem onde estão. – Sesshoumaru falou em um tom de aviso. Os três pararam e olharam para ele assustados.

-Não sabemos fazer bolo, Sess – Kagome começou timidamente. – Rin é muito melhor que nós.

-Não vamos acordá-la agora. – ele falou friamente. – Façam o bolo no lugar dela.

-Eu não sei. – Sango falou.

-Nem eu. – Inuyasha se pronunciou.

_-Un-Un_ – Kagome balançou a cabeça de modo negativo.

-Dêem o jeito. – o irmão de Inuyasha falou. – Ou vou escolher um.

-Escolha. – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo, mesmo temendo quem fosse escolhido.

-Tirem a sorte, joguem pedra-papel-tesoura ou par ou ímpar.

Os três ficaram se olhando.

-**AGORA!** – ele falou furioso.

-E por que você não tá? – Inuyasha protestou.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e se adiantou para o grupo.

-Par ou ímpar?

-Ímpar. – Kagome falou.

-Ímpar. – escolheu Sango.

-Par – Inuyasha falou.

-Par – Sesshoumaru pronunciou, calmamente.

Os quatro estenderam a mão ao centro da roda que formaram.

-Sango e Kagome saíram. – o mais velho falou. – Inuyasha, escolha logo.

-Par – ele falou.

Os dois estenderam a mão e o número era "sete".

-Faça o bolo, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru falou, saindo da cozinha acompanhado de Sango e Kagome.

-E-Ei ! - Inuyasha gritou e se principiou a sair também, mas não pode porque o irmão batera a porta em seu rosto.

-Cara mais teimoso. – Sesshoumaru falou ao lado das amigas. – Onde está Houshi?

-Acho que tá no quarto de Souta... – Kagome começou. – Disse que teria uma conversa de homem pra homem com ele...

-O que ele pretende fazer? – Sesshoumaru começou. – Transformar o garoto num tarado?

-Sess! – Sango o repreendeu.

-Eu não tenho razão? – o rapaz falou.

Os três caminhavam devagar até chegarem a sala, quando viram a mãe de Kagome conversando com uma senhora que tinha uma criança a seu lado.

-Ah, Kagome-chan... – a mãe dela começou. - Esta aqui é a senhora Yamada, e esta aqui é a quase-namorada de Souta, Hitomi-chan.

Os amigos sentiram o sangue congelar ao reconhecer a face da mulher que encontraram durante a manhã, quando Inuyasha brigara com ela pelo táxi.

-Prazer. – a senhora Yamada falou, gentilmente.

-Pra... prazer... – os três balbuciaram.

A mulher não percebeu a expressão de surpresa deles e continuou a conversa que tinha antes com a senhora Higurashi:

-E então, quando pedi o _daruma_, aquele rapaz impertinente se recusou a me atender!

-Hm... Isso é muito grave, Yamada-san... – o avô de Kagome se pronunciara pela primeira vez naquela tarde. – Vamos tomar as providências necessárias e... Oi, Kagome, você contratou alguém pra tomar conta da loja?

-Hã... Bem...

-Quem estava tomando conta de loja hoje?

-Era... Bem... Era o... -parou de falar ao escutar uma gritaria vinda da cozinha.

-**Sesshoumaru, seu idiota!** – Inuyasha gritou do local.

Os três correram para a porta para impedir que abrisse, mal percebendo que a senhora Higurashi, a senhora Yamada e o avô de Kagome iam atrás deles.

-**Sesshoumaru, maldito!** – Inuyasha abriu a porta nesse momento. – Você vai me... – parou de falar ao sentir novamente a porta se fechar com força em seu rosto, sentindo doer a face e ficar tonto com aquilo, apoiando-se numa cadeira para se recuperar.

-O que era aquilo? – a senhora Yamada perguntou, curiosamente.

-É o cachorro. – Sesshoumaru falou, mantendo o rosto sério e ignorando os olhares arregalados de Sango e Kagome. – Está vigiando o bolo.

-Vocês trouxeram o cachorro de Tokyo? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou.

-Sim, ele veio no porta-malas.

-Ah, que gracinha! Podemos vê-lo? - ela uniu as mãos e perguntou com um ar gracioso.

-Não, não pode. – Sesshoumaru continuou. – Estamos esperando o veterinário voltar para que ele possa ser vermifugado.

-Nossa... – o avô, a mãe de Kagome e a senhora Higurashi estavam impressionados.

**No quarto de Souta**

-Então... - Miroku falava para Souta enquanto jogavam videogame. – Vocês ainda não tem nada certo e quer falar o que sente, mas acha que ela não virá pra festa por causa de um cara estúpido que brigou com a mãe dela lá na estação?

-Sim. – Souta respondeu, tristemente. – A mãe dela está muito mal-humorada...

-Nossa, mas ela tem razão! – Miroku balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Que cara mais chato, brigar por causa de um táxi! Tsc, tsc... Parece até quando chegamos aqui, quando o Inuyasha... – parou de falar e arqueou as sobrancelhas, entendendo naquele momento o que tinha acontecido e soltando um "_oh-oh"_ depois.

-Tio Houshi...

-Sim, Souta-kun? – ele perguntou ao garoto que estava ao lado dele usando um roupão infantil.

-O senhor não vai me dizer como eu faço pra dizer pra Hitomi que eu gosto dela?

-Ah, sim... É mesmo. – ele deu "_pause_" no jogo e se virou para Souta. – _Prestenção_, rapaz! As minhas dicas são infalíveis e você conquistará sua garota na hora!

-Sério? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Sim, sim. – Miroku respondeu. – Está preparado?

-Hai! – o garoto respondeu, determinado.

-Primeiro passo: quando a mãe dela estiver longe. – ele começou e baixou o tom de voz para continuar -, você deve pegar na mão dela.

Uma expressão de choque apareceu no rosto de Souta, que se levantou da cama de súbito e deu um passo para trás.

-E-Eu? Pe-pegar na-na mão de-dela?

-Sim. – Miroku respondeu, sério.

-Mas... Mas... Mas e se ela pensar que sou algum tipo de tarado, pegando nela assim?

Miroku fez um esforço para não rir daquilo.

-Se ela gosta de você, não vai achar. - ele respondeu.

-Ah... – ele tinha um sorriso triste.

-Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir. – Miroku se levantou e desligou a tevê e o videogame. – Eu acho melhor você tomar banho; daqui a pouco te chamam e... – parou de falar ao ver a porta se abrir e Sesshoumaru entrar no quarto, fechando a porta.

-Houshi... – ele começou. – Quanto você cobra pra fingir ser um veterinário?

-Hã? – ele não entendeu, obviamente.

-Quero que finja ser um veterinário na frente de uma pessoa. – ele tirou a certeira do bolso e a abriu, tirando vinte ienes de lá. – Vinte está bom?

-Cara... – Miroku correu e pegou as notas, sorrindo satisfeito. – Se você me pedir pra ser a Coelhinha da Playboy, eu sou.

Sesshoumaru lançou ao rapaz o olhar mais fulminante que sabia fazer.

-Mas eu não farei isso... – Miroku falou, engolindo em seco.

-Tio Houshi... – Souta falou, puxando a camisa dele.

-Sim, Souta-kun?

-Quem é a Coelhinha?

-Hã... Bem... – Miroku empalideceu ao lembrar que uma criança estava ali e resolveu inventar logo. – É uma apresentadora de programa infantil...

-Mesmo? Em que canal passa?

-Souta, vá tomar seu banho. – Sesshoumaru falou autoritariamente. – Sua namorada já chegou e está esperando lá embaixo.

Ao escutar aquilo, o garoto saiu correndo e foi para o banheiro ao lado do quarto.

-Eu só não mato você... – Sesshoumaru começou – porque preciso de alguém para ser o veterinário de Inuyasha – saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram e Miroku deu uma risada alta, falando despreocupadamente:

-Ai, ai... Acho que estou ficando surdo. Podia jurar que escutei Sesshoumaru falar que sou o veterinário de Inuyasha! – balançou a cabeça e começou a rir de novo depois que saiu do quarto de Souta.

* * *

_No intervalo que se deu depois do banho de Souta e o regresso de Sesshoumaru e Miroku para junto da família e dos amigos, ocorreu a seguinte conversa no quarto do garoto:_

_-Então eu posso pegar na mão dela? – Souta perguntou depois de escutar a explicação de Sesshoumaru sobre o que ele achava da idéia de Miroku._

_-Pode, mas só se for rápido, ou poderá ser processado por assédio. – Sesshoumaru falou sério._

_O garoto arregalou os olhos e depois se recuperou, dando um sorriso triste ao falar: _

_-Puxa... Logo agora que eu estava pensando em pegar em outros lugares dela..._

_Miroku e Sesshoumaru se olharam assustados._

_-Em que lugares? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo._

_-Bem... - o garoto baixou o rosto e corou ao falar. – Eu acho o pé dela muito bonito..._

_-Ah, não. – Miroku balançou a cabeça com veemência – Isso não._

_-Aí é muito abuso, garoto - Sesshoumaru falou. – Ela vai pensar que você é um tarado._

_Souta arregalou os olhos de novo e baixou o rosto. Suspirou profundamente e depois perguntou:_

_-E se eu der um beijo?_

_-Não, Souta, não. – Sesshoumaru falou, meneando a cabeça._

_-Definitivamente, não. – Miroku falou, acompanhando Sesshoumaru ao mover a cabeça de modo negativo._

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo: **

**Um bolo para fazer, um "cachorro" para cuida, duas crianças apaixonadas, uma garota que não acorda. Como resolver tudo isso? Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Otanjoubi Omedetou! _** Não percam!**

"**-Abram essa maldita porta!"**

**

* * *

**

Notas:

No Japão, há três tipos de trem: o trem normal, o trem expresso e um outro tipo de trem, a que eu chamo aqui de **superexpresso** – o nome dele é em japonês é _shinkansen._

**Daruma** é uma espécie de amuleto de sorte japonês. Se quiserem ver como é um, perguntem ao tio Google.

**Hokora** é um anexo de um templo xintoísta. No anime, o _hokora_ do templo Higurashi guarda o poço por onde Kagome viaja no tempo.


	5. Otanjoubi Omedetou

_Na cozinha da casa da família Higurashi, Sesshoumaru e Miroku se "divertiam" com Inuyasha._

_-Role. – Miroku ordenou a Inuyasha, este com os pés e as mãos amarrados._

_-Nunca! – vociferou ele. – Vocês me pagam! Assim que eu sair daqui! _

_-Role, Inu-chan! – Miroku falou de novo, assoviando como se estivesse falando com um cachorro de verdade. – Seja um bom menino e me obedeça. Sou o seu veterinário!_

_-Acham que eu..._

_-Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru, que estava cortando algumas frutas a pedido de Kagome, que queria fazer salada para a festa, falou na habitual voz fria, mas também um pouco ameaçadora, mirando a ponta da faca no pescoço do irmão. – Obedeça a seu veterinário. _

_Inuyasha suou frio ao olhar para a ponta brilhante do metal que estava em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos e rolando no chão depois como se fosse um cachorrinho._

_Miroku teve um ataque de risos e caiu no chão, tentando inutilmente se controlar. Sesshoumaru apenas observava a cena curiosamente._

_-Ai, ai... – Miroku recuperou o fôlego e olhou para Inuyasha, que lhe lançava olhares mortais. – Muito bem, muito bem... Agora mostre a língua._

_-Não! – ele exclamou._

_-Mostre a língua! – Miroku ordenou. – Vamos, Inuyasha, colabore! Já está acabando, falta só se fingir de morto e fazer a seqüência: deitar, rolar, mostrar a língua e se fingir de morto! Depois, já era!_

_-Nunca! – o rapaz falou, agitando-se para tentar se soltar. – Vocês são uns..._

_-Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru estendeu a faca e a apontou para o pescoço do irmão – Mostre a língua. _

_Com medo, o rapaz obedeceu ao irmão, imitando assim um cachorrinho mostrando língua. Miroku teve outro acesso de risos e batia os punhos no chão de tanta graça que achava naquilo._

_Um som vindo do lado de fora indicava que alguém se aproximava, e este alguém era Kagome, reconhecida pela voz._

_**-KAGOME!**__ – gritou Inuyasha. – __**RÁPIDO, EU... MFFFF! **__– Sesshoumaru tapou a boca do irmão com um pedaço de maça que estava cortando e o empurrou, com a ajuda de Miroku, para dentro do armário de panelas. _

_-Oi, Sess, Miroku-sama... – a garota entrou no recinto na hora em que Sesshoumaru e Miroku voltavam a cortar as frutas em pedacinhos. – Vocês não escutaram o Inuyasha gritando? _

_-Não. – Sesshoumaru mentiu. – Estávamos conversando e não prestamos atenção nisso._

_-Onde ele está?_

_-Não sei. – o rapaz mentiu de novo. – Ele só nos disse que ficaria escondido da senhora Yamada pra não arrumar confusão._

_-Ah... tá bom... – Kagome piscou duas vezes e depois se virou para sair do local, dando um sorriso para os amigos ao dizer. – Vou tentar acordar Rin-chan._

_-Ok. – eles responderam._

_Kagome saiu da cozinha e os dois correram até o armário onde estava Inuyasha. Assim que abriram a porta, viram uma curiosa cena: Inuyasha estava sem o pedaço de maça na boca, mas estava desacordado devido aos últimos acontecimentos pelos quais passou._

_-Olha só como ele tá virando um bom garoto... – Miroku começou. – Nem precisei pedir a ele para se fingir de morto._

_Sesshoumaru apenas revirou os olhos._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou!**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Feliz Aniversário!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Os direitos de Inuyasha não são meus. Quando forem, eu aviso vocês para que mudem o nome da dona no disclaimer de vocês. **

**Para Thais.**

**

* * *

**

-Rin-chan, acorde... – Kagome sacudia a amiga, que se recusava a abrir os olhos e resmungava algumas coisas incompreensíveis. – Acorde, Rin-chan, está na hora...

-Não quero... – a garota mudou de posição e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol. Kagome se impacientou com aquilo e puxou a coberta com raiva, rasgando uma parte do tecido.

-Acorde, Rin! – ela falou irritada. – Precisa se arrumar para a festa!

-Mamãe vai tá lá... não quero ir... – ela murmurou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Kagome deu um suspiro, entendendo que Rin estava sonhando com a família. Sabia dos problemas familiares pelos quais Rin passou antes de ir morar com Sesshoumaru, mas ficou surpresa ao ver que ela ainda pensava – ou pior, podia estar sofrendo – com aquilo. Balançou a cabeça e decidiu sair do quarto para deixá-la dormir sossegada.

Descendo as escadas, Kagome viu Sesshoumaru tentando esconder alguma coisa dentro do armário de casacos antes que a senhora Yamada se aproximasse dele para conversar.

-Mas você é tão novo e já é professor e escritor...

-Muita gentileza sua em dizer isso.

**-ABRAM ESTA MALDITA PORTA!** – Inuyasha, amarrado e estendido no chão do cômodo, gritou de lá.

-O que foi isso? – a senhora Yamada perguntou quando era gentil e discretamente afastada de perto daquela porta por Sesshoumaru, ficando ao pé da escada e próximos de Kagome.

-Souta está jogando videogame. Acredito que tenha sido isso... – Sesshoumaru respondeu com a habitual seriedade.

-Sess... – Kagome interrompeu a conversa e chamou a atenção dos dois. – Não consegui acordar Rin-chan... E Sango-chan foi antes de mim e também não conseguiu... – ela olhou seriamente para o rapaz antes de continuar. – Ela... ela estava falando durante o sono algo sobre a mãe dela...

-Eu vou lá agora. – ele falou e virou-se depois para a mulher a seu lado. – Depois continuaremos esta conversa.

-Claro. Será um prazer. – ela falou sorrindo.

Kagome deu passagem para o rapaz passar na escada, descendo os dois últimos degraus e resolvendo puxar uma conversa com a mulher.

-O que está achando da casa? – ela perguntou.

-É muito bonita, tirando o fato de escutar uns gritos estridentes por todos os cantos.

-Gritos? – Kagome perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas surpresa.

No quarto de Kagome, onde Rin repousava, Sesshoumaru entrou silenciosamente, aproximando-se do mesmo modo da cama. Sentou-se na beirada e procurou os vidros de remédios que ela deveria ter deixado em cima do criado-mudo. Não os encontrou e olhou para o corpo adormecido da namorada, que naquele momento se remexeu.

-Pai... – ela murmurou quando o travesseiro caiu no chão, deixando a cabeça descoberta.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Sesshoumaru deitou-se na cama e segurou Rin pela cintura e de costas para ele.

-Mamãe não gosta de... mim... – ela murmurou numa voz mole.

-É claro que gosta, Rin... – ele falou, fechando os olhos e colando o rosto ao dela. – Gosta da maneira dela... Mas ela também te ama...

-Pai... não me... deixe com… ela…

-Você está com saudades dele, Rin? – ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos e cheirando o cabelo dela, esperando por uma resposta, mesmo sabendo que a garota estava falando dormindo. – Você não gosta de viver comigo?

Fechou os olhos de novo, lembrando-se de uma vez em que foi à casa da garota no início do relacionamento deles.

'_'-Sesshoumaru... – o pai de Rin falou, chamando a atenção do rapaz sentando em uma poltrona em uma rica casa num bairro de classe média alta de Tokyo. O rapaz olhou para ele e viu que o pai sorria. – É seu nome, não? Muito prazer. Rin me falou muito sobre você._

_-É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Nozomu-san. _

_-Está na hora do jantar! – Rin apareceu na sala usando um avental. – Venham antes de mamãe voltar._

_-Rin! – o pai dela falou em tom de censura._

_-Sim, papi? – ela perguntou com um sorriso. O pai apenas lançou um olhar de censura e ela fez que não ligou. _

_Os três se dirigiram até uma mesa onde uma refeição já estava servida em três lugares. O jantar começou em meio a uma agradável conversa, com alguns fatos engraçados que o pai de Rin contava a Sesshoumaru sobre ela, deixando a garota se encolher envergonhada na cadeira, sentindo-se também feliz em ver que os dois estavam se dando bem._

_-Ora, ora... Visitas! - uma voz feminina falou na entrada da sala de jantar._

_As três cabeças olharam para a mulher e apenas o pai de Rin falou:_

_-Chegou cedo hoje..._

_-Quem é? – ela perguntou, puxando a cadeira para sentar-se._

_-Este aqui é Sesshoumaru, mãe... – Rin começou um pouco nervosa. – Meu namorado._

_-Ah..._

_-Sesshoumaru, esta é minha mãe. _

_-Muito prazer, senhora._

_-O prazer é todo meu. Rin parece ter um bom gosto para namorados, você é muito bonito._

_O rapaz não respondeu, mas olhou para a garota com carinho, achando estranho a garota não dirigir um único olhar para a mãe e continuar comendo, olhando fixamente para o prato._

_-O mesmo eu não posso dizer sobre as mulheres que você escolhe... – ela continuou, abrindo um guardanapo e deixando-o cair elegantemente sobre o colo. _

_O rapaz desviou rapidamente o olhar para a mulher, que agora se servia calmamente, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais normal do mundo. Rin permanecia de cabeça abaixada, olhando para a refeição como se fosse mais interessante que as pessoas ao seu redor, levando uma porção à boca como se não tivesse escutado o que a mãe falou sobre ela. O pai de Rin parecia aborrecido com aquele comentário, mas apenas lançou um olhar de censura à mulher._

_-O que está achando da refeição? – a mãe de Rin perguntou ao rapaz. – Não estranhe se não estiver boa, Rin não é lá grande coisa como cozinheira._

_-Mai! – o pai de Rin exclamou em um tom muito irritado. Sesshoumaru estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, muito surpreso com aquela forma com que Rin era tratada pela mãe. Mal percebeu quando a garota se levantou, segurando a refeição que comia, e se dirigiu à cozinha._

_-O que foi? – a mulher perguntou inocentemente._

_-Mai, você me paga se continuar... _

_-Com licença, eu irei me... retirar... – Sesshoumaru falou, levantando-se e deixando o casal discutindo, indo procurar a namorada na cozinha._

_Ao entrar, viu a garota de frente para a pia e ligeiramente trêmula._

_-Rin... – ele começou. – A refeição estava... estava muito boa. _

_-Obri... obrigada. – ela murmurou em meio aos soluços. _

_Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e a abraçou pela cintura. _

_-Não chore, Rin... _

_-O quanto eu... – ela começou._

_-O quê? _

_-O quanto eu... Eu sou especial pra você, Sesshoumaru? – Rin virou o rosto e o rapaz notou que os olhos estavam vermelhos, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam furiosamente no rosto._

_-Você... – ele ficou preocupado com aquela crise de choro. – Não ligue para o que ela disse... Sabe que não é verdade._

_-Responda... – ela abaixou o rosto e tremia violentamente esperando pela resposta – Por favor, me responda..._

_-Você é... – ele começou, fechando os olhos e pousando o queixo no ombro dela. – Você é especial para mim..._

_Rin chorava ainda mais, virando-se e abraçando o rapaz, que tentava acalmá-la, embora também estivesse preocupado com uma discussão que havia na sala e podia ser ouvida na cozinha._

_-Você é especial para este Sesshoumaru, para seus amigos, para seu pai... _

_Rin não parou de chorar e o rapaz a abraçou mais forte. _

_-Você é a única para este Sesshoumaru..." _

Sesshoumaru assustou-se com um grito que veio do andar de baixo ao quarto em que estava. Cuidadosamente retirou os braços que envolviam o corpo de Rin e a cobriu o melhor que pôde, saindo do quarto silenciosamente e descendo as escadas apressado.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e ver Miroku e Kagome, segurando uma panela cada, de pé e em frente a Inuyasha, este caído no chão. – Alguém morreu?

-Inuyasha! – Kagome apontou para o rapaz estendido no chão.

-Morreu? – Sesshoumaru entoou a esperança e a surpresa na voz.

-Não! – Kagome respondeu irritadíssima. – Ele tava fazendo não sei que diabos lá no armário de casacos, daí saiu de lá e veio pra cá pra cozinha atacar Miroku-sama!

-Você não contou pra ela, contou? – Miroku perguntou, olhando para Sesshoumaru.

-Não.

-Não vai contar?

-Contar o quê? – ela perguntou.

-Acho que deve contar.

-Você contaria? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Contaria o quê? – ela perguntou de novo.

-Acho que é sempre bom contar. – Miroku opinou.

-Contem logo! – Kagome gritou.

**Cinco minutos de explicações de Sesshoumaru:**

**-O QUÊÊÊÊ? **- Kagome exclamou, avançando em Sesshoumaru após ele contar a história do veterinário e o que Inuyasha sofreu nas mãos dos dois.

Miroku correu para segurá-la.

**Dois minutos depois:**

-Calma, calma, calma, calma... – Miroku repetia, segurando a garota pela cintura, esta com as mãos estendidas para pegar o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, que calmamente se servia de um copo cheio de água.

-Que espécie de irmão você é? – ela bufava.

**Mais dois minutos depois:**

-Calma, calma, calma, calma... – Miroku continuou repetindo, segurando a garota com mais força.

Sesshoumaru agora comia calmamente alguns petiscos que seriam servidos na festa, como se não tivesse ninguém tentando agarrar seu pescoço para torcê-lo.

-Por que você trata Inuyasha assim? – ela exclamou furiosamente.

**Dez segundos depois:**

**-O que foi que eu fiz?** – Miroku perguntou, massageando o local no rosto que estava dolorido depois de receber um tapa de Kagome.

-Nunca mais passe a mão em mim, Miroku... – ela falou friamente.

Sesshoumaru falou após palitar os dentes, limpando-os depois de comer a maior parte dos petiscos:

-Bem, mas o fato é que Inuyasha vai se esconder da senhora Yamada até o final da festa. – ele se levantou e ficou em pé ao lado do corpo de Inuyasha. – Acho melhor acordá-lo, ou ela pode aparecer aqui para conhecer a cozinha. Tem algum quarto para onde podemos levá-lo?

O irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, falando daquele jeito tão sereno, fez Kagome acalmar-se. Ela cruzou os braços e depois de alguns momentos, falou:

-Acho que podemos deixar lá no quarto da minha mãe.

-Vamos levá-lo pra lá, Houshi... – Sesshoumaru falou quando pegou Inuyasha pelo pé. O amigo se aproximou também e pegou o amigo desacordado pelos ombros.

-Caramba, Kagome... – Miroku reclamou. – Você bateu muito forte nele com aquela panela...

-Eu deveria ter deixado ele te dar uma surra?- ela perguntou, adiantando-se para abrir a porta para eles. – É a porta ao lado de onde Rin está descansando...

-Vamos lá, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, adiantando-se.

Os dois caminhavam cuidadosamente pela casa, dando cada passo calculadamente e temendo que alguém aparecesse ali a qualquer momento. De repente, escutaram algumas vozes.

-É ela, Sesshoumaru! – Miroku falou, nervosamente.

-Maldição! – este exclamou. Os dois olharam para os lados, procurando desesperadamente por algum lugar para jogar o corpo.

-E então Souta-kun apareceu para dar um buquê para Hitomi-chan e... – os dois reconheceram as vozes da senhora Yamada e da senhora Higurashi.

-O armário de limpeza! – Miroku falou. – Rápido, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru soltou um dos pés de Inuyasha para abrir a porta, mas infelizmente os dois não tiveram tempo de colocar o rapaz cuidadosamente lá dentro, já que as vozes estavam praticamente atrás deles.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntaram as duas senhoras, poucos metros atrás de Miroku.

A única reação de Miroku foi empurrar o corpo de Inuyasha, e consequentemente o de Sesshoumaru também, para dentro do armário de limpeza, fechando a porta antes que as duas vissem o que aconteceu.

No instante que empurrou a porta com os dois irmãos para dentro da pequena sala, escutou muitos barulhos de baldes, vidros quebrando, corpos caindo e até um palavrão. A cada barulho, Miroku encolhia os ombros, suando frio e fechando os olhos ao perceber o que tinha acontecido.

-Está com algum problema, senhor veterinário?

-Hã... – ele gaguejou, mas encolheu de novo os ombros ao escutar mais um vidro quebrar – Eu... não, só joguei alguns produtos de limpeza aí dentro. O cachorro fez sujeira de novo.

-Ora, ora... - a senhora Higurashi falou. – Vamos mostrar mais algumas coisas pela casa... Quer vir conosco, Houshi veterinário?

-Hã... bem... Eu irei depois. Esqueci que preciso pegar o carrapaticida.

-Ok. – as duas se afastaram e Miroku deu um suspiro desanimado. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e olhou para o teto, como se quisesse ver Buda olhando por ele.

-Por favor, Buda... Que ele tenha piedade de mim.

Abriu a porta e viu Sesshoumaru sujo e lançando-lhe olhares assassinos, apoiando cada mão nas batentes da porta.

-Hã... desculpa? – Miroku perguntou, assumindo um aspecto mais pálido.

A resposta de Sesshoumaru foi puxar o rapaz pela camisa com força para dentro do pequeno armário e fechar a porta depois, numa cena que lembrava alguns filmes de terror.

-O que foi isso? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou ao escutar alguns gritos vindos do corredor, mesmo estando na cozinha.

-Parece que Souta e Hitomi estão jogando videogame. – a senhora Yamada falou. – Esses jogos são tão barulhentos...

-Ora, ora. – a senhora Higurashi comentou com um sorriso.

**Dez minutos depois, já no quarto da senhora Higurashi...**

-Ai, ai... – Inuyasha murmurou, despertando e massageando a cabeça, sentando-se na cama em que Sesshoumaru e Miroku o deitaram alguns segundos antes.

-Já está melhor? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, limpando o rosto com a própria camisa que tirou do corpo para aquela tarefa.

-O que... O que aconteceu?

-Fique aqui neste quarto até que a festa termine. – Miroku falou, massageando o rosto e passando a camisa em alguns pontos do rosto em que apareciam hematomas. – Você vai arrumar uma confusão e tanto se for lá pra fora... ai...

Inuyasha fez que não ouviu e desceu da cama, indo em direção da porta. Rapidamente os dois correram para agarrá-lo.

-Eu quero sair, caramba! – o mais novo bufou. – Soltem, ou...

-Sesshoumaru, abra a boca dele! – Miroku falou. Sesshoumaru conseguiu abriu a boca de Inuyasha o máximo que pôde e viu Miroku tirar algo do bolso. Rapidamente Miroku abriu o que o mais velho reconheceu ser um dos remédios de Rin e jogar todo o conteúdo no na língua de Inuyasha.

-Faça-o mastigar, depressa! – Miroku falou e Sesshoumaru obedeceu.

Depois de alguns instantes, Inuyasha parou de se debater e ficou quieto, começando a rir sem parar. Sesshoumaru o conduziu para a cama e o jogou lá.

-Como foi que conseguiu esses remédios? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, enxugando com o braço o suor da testa.

-Sango trouxe para eu guardar depois que foi lá tentar acordar Rin antes de Kagome-sama. – Miroku tirou os remédios e os entregou para Sesshoumaru. – Disse que estavam jogados no chão.

O mais velho passou a vista pela primeira vez no rótulo e empalidecendo a tal ponto que Miroku pensou que fosse desmaiar.

-O que foi? – o rapaz perguntou preocupado.

-Você... você... você foi com ela... com ela até a farmácia um dia para comprar esses remédios, né? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, respirando fundo e tentando se controlar.

-Hã... sim... – o amigo tinha até medo de responder.

-Você deixou... – Sesshoumaru começou a se enfurecer. – **VOCÊ DEIXOU QUE ELA COMPRASSE ANTIDEPRESSIVOS, SEU IDIOTA? **– ele agarrou Miroku pelo pescoço e mostrou os rótulos dos antidepressivos.

**-EU NÃO SABIA! CALMA AÍ, CARA! **

Miroku fechou os olhos depois que viu Sesshoumaru soltar os vidros no chão e fechar o punho. Esperou por um soco, mas depois de alguns segundos, não sentiu dor alguma, e o único som que tinha no quarto era o de algumas risadas de Inuyasha, que começava a adormecer. Miroku abriu os olhos e viu que o amigo estava com os olhos fechados e largando o pescoço dele.

-Mas... mas o quê...? – Miroku perguntou, confuso.

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru começou. – está se viciando nesses remédios... Ela já está tomando escondidos de mim. – ele se abaixou e pegou os vidros no chão, juntando também alguns comprimidos que caíram. – Ela mentiu pra mim dizendo que eram pra dor de cabeça... por isso eu a deixei tomar...

Miroku não falou nada, mas abaixou-se para ajudar Sesshoumaru a pegar algumas pílulas que o rapaz não tinha visto.

-Ela começou quando morava com a mãe... Já tinha parado quando veio morar comigo, mas acho que a depressão voltou. – o mais velho continuou, terminado de juntar o que caiu e tampando os vidros.

-Eu acho que... – Miroku começou, respirando fundo. – Você deveria conversar com ela...

-Eu irei. – ele respondeu, colocando de novo a camisa no corpo e se dirigindo até a porta. – Vamos deixá-lo dormir e continuar a arrumar essa maldita festa.

-Sesshoumaru? – Miroku o chamou antes de ir.

-Não me dê nenhum de seus conselhos, ou te darei uma surra.

-Na verdade, só ia falar que você precisa tomar um banho antes de começar a festa. Está cheirando a desinfetante.

O rapaz se virou e encarou Miroku.

-Isso não é conselho, é? – Miroku perguntou, não escondendo uma enorme gota na testa e suando para que Sesshoumaru não se aborrecesse.

-Não. – o mais velho respondeu, fazendo Miroku respirar aliviado.

-Boa sorte. – Miroku falou quando Sesshoumaru se virou para sair, fazendo-o para na entrada do quarto. – Deve ser muito difícil ter que enfrentar uma situação dessas...

-Obrigado. – o rapaz falou, saindo do quarto seguido de Miroku.

Os dois desceram as escadas correndo e se dirigiriam para a cozinha se Sesshoumaru não tivesse parado de repente no caminho entre a sala e a cozinha, fazendo Miroku esbarrar sem querer nele.

-O que foi? – Miroku perguntou, massageando o nariz.

-Olha só. – o rapaz apontou para o sofá, onde Souta e Hitomi estavam sentados.

-Vamos ver, vamos ver... – Miroku e Sesshoumaru se esconderam atrás do corrimão da escada, conseguindo ter uma visão muito boa dos dois sem serem percebidos.

No sofá, Souta ainda suava para tomar coragem de dizer o que sentia para a menina.

-Hitomi, eu... eu...

-Sim? – ela perguntou, inocentemente.

-Você... – o garoto ainda gaguejava.

-Vamos, Souta... – Miroku fazia torcida e Sesshoumaru já estava apreensivo também. – Diga uma frase inteira...

-Eu... eu... eu... – o garoto continuou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Ele só sabe esse pronome? – Sesshoumaru falou, revirando os olhos.

-Você... você... você... vocêêêê... – Souta continuou.

-Isso responde à sua pergunta? – Miroku comentou, olhando para o rapaz.

-... gosto... de...

-Fala logo... – Miroku estava quase para ter um ataque de úlcera de onde estava.

Souta estava para completar a frase quando, de uma forma escandalosa, Sango apareceu bufando na entrada, carregando algumas caixas e sacolas.

-Águaaaaa... – ela gemeu, deixando cair algumas sacolas. Miroku e Sesshoumaru correram para socorrê-la, deixando Souta de olhos arregalados e se perguntando se eles estavam observando aquela tentativa de declaração dele.

-Sangozinha! – Miroku a segurou antes que desmaiasse. – Você está bem?

-Ela subiu todas aquelas escadas carregando tudo isso? – Sesshoumaru pegou algumas caixas para levar para a cozinha. – Leve-a para a cozinha, ela precisa se hidratar.

-Sango... – Miroku olhou com pena para ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se a noiva tivesse enfrentado alguma batalha perigosa e perdido a luta final.

Os dois foram para a cozinha, já esquecidos do casalzinho que foi interrompido no momento de uma declaração.

-O que você ia me falar, Souta-kun? – Hitomi perguntou.

O garoto tremeu, corou e depois ficou azul ao olhar para a garota.

-Mãeeeeee! – gritou, depois saiu correndo.

**Cinco da tarde:**

Na cozinha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru estavam reunidos novamente. Inuyasha e Rin ainda dormiam e precisam unir Souta e Hitomi, além de arrumarem um bolo antes da festa começar, dali a uma hora. Algumas crianças já haviam chegado e alguns brincavam com Hitomi e Souta.

-Sango-chan, já está melhor? – Kagome perguntou depois que a amiga acordou daquele desmaio, ocorrido uma hora e meia antes, entregando a Sango uma xícara de chá.

-Vocês deveriam colocar um elevador no lugar daquelas escadas lá da entrada do templo, ou então uma escada rolante. Ou isso ou processar o engenheiro que construiu aquilo... Quase morri ao subir aquelas escadas...

Kagome apenas sorriu, totalmente sem graça.

-Os salgadinhos estão bons. – Sesshoumaru falou, comendo alguns salgadinhos que Sango trouxe da loja a pedido da senhora Higurashi, razão de ter ficado longe da casa durante a tarde.

-Sesshoumaru, isso é pra festa! – Kagome tirou um salgado das mãos de Sesshoumaru e o colocou de volta na cestinha em que seria servido. – Só temos isso pra mais tarde: nem bolo tem...

-Ainda sem bolo? – Sango comentou, se servindo do chá que Kagome a ofereceu. – Achei que já tivessem resolvido isso...

-Rin-chan não acordou ainda... E acredito que não vá acordar tão cedo. – Kagome suspirou. – O que faremos?

-Que tal comprar um? – Sango sugeriu, colocando açúcar na bebida. – Na loja em que fui, havia muitos bolos confeitados e... – parou de falar ao ver Kagome e Sesshoumaru correrem para a porta dos fundos, gritando antes de sair:

-Tentem cuidar de Souta e Hitomi!

Sango olhou curiosa para Miroku.

-Que história é essa?

**Quarenta e cinco minutos depois:**

-Souta, é sua vez. – Sango falou, no centro de uma roda na qual estavam ela, Miroku, Souta, Hitomi e mais um monte de crianças, todos jogando verdade ou desafio.

-De-desafio. – o garoto gaguejou.

-Souta... – Sango começou – O desafio é...

Souta ficava azul com cada segundo que Sango demorava em falar o que era.

-... você tem...

-S-sim?

-... que...

Souta suava.

-... beijar...

-Chegamos! – Kagome entrou triunfantemente na sala, interrompendo mais um plano de tentar unir aquelas duas crianças. Sango e Miroku lançaram-lhe um olhar mortal, mas a garota não entendeu o motivo. Atrás dela, Sesshoumaru apareceu ligeiramente ofegante, segurando uma grande caixa enfeitada com um nome de uma loja famosa de doces do Japão.

-Quero água. – ele ordenou, falando num só fôlego.

-Vocês conseguiram! – Sango se levantou e Miroku fez o mesmo. – Crianças, voltamos já. Precisamos resolver um problema com titia Kagome e titio Sess.

Felizmente para Sango, a garota não percebeu o olhar assassino que Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe.

-Tá, tia! – as crianças responderam em coro.

O grupo saiu da sala e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

-Vocês parecem cansados... – Miroku comentou assim que todos entraram. – O que aconteceu?

-Tivemos que brigar pelo bolo. – Kagome falou ao sentar-se em uma das cadeiras. – Este era o último.

Sango tirou a tampa da caixa e teve um acesso de risos, deixando Miroku curioso.

-O que foi?

-Acho que ela está rindo da inscrição do bolo, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, bebendo uma garrafa inteira de água pelo gargalo.

-Ah, que bonitinho, Sess. – Sango falou, tirando cuidadosamente o bolo de dentro da caixa - Que coisa mais fofa...

No bolo, a inscrição era _"Mamãe, eu te amo"._

-Bolo é tudo a mesma coisa. – Sesshoumaru falou, limpando água que escorria pelo seu queixo com a mão e pousando a garrafa no centro da mesa – Só precisamos apagar isso.

Miroku trouxe o bolo para frente de si e perguntou:

-Cadê a borracha?

Sango teve outro acesso de risos, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e Kagome mordeu os lábios para não rir.

-Por que vocês não pediram para o confeiteiro apagar na hora? – Sango perguntou quando se recuperou.

-Não tivemos tempo. – Kagome respondeu, olhando para Sesshoumaru como se estivesse hesitando em contar o que realmente aconteceu.

-Não? – Miroku perguntou. – O que realmente aconteceu?

-Tivemos que fugir de duas senhoras que queriam comprar. – Sesshoumaru começou – Nós as despistamos, mas aí...

-Esquecemos de um pequeno detalhe... – Kagome falou, torcendo as mãos em sinal de nervosismo.

-Que detalhe? – os dois amigos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sesshoumaru correu da loja sem pagar pelo bolo. – Kagome respondeu, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Sango e Miroku abriram ligeiramente a boca e olharam para Sesshoumaru como se o rapaz tivesse cometido o pecado mais mortal do planeta.

-É apenas um detalhe. Qualquer um esquece um de pagar por alguma coisa. – ele se justificou, sem parecer o mínimo desconcertado.

-Sess... – Sango começou. – Você **roubou** uma loja.

-Digamos que peguei fiado. – Sesshoumaru falou, trazendo o bolo para perto de si.

-Cara... – Miroku comentou. – Estou realmente impressionado com você.

-Nós chegamos na loja... – Kagome começou. – Só tinha esse bolo na prateleira, só que duas senhoras também o queriam. Sesshoumaru e eu começamos a negociar com elas, mas elas não queriam de jeito nenhum nos ceder. Daí, começamos a discutir, e num momento de distração delas, Sesshoumaru pegou o bolo dentro da caixa quando o atendente trouxe embalado e saiu correndo da loja, se esquecendo de pagar e quase arrancando meu braço quando me puxou para correr. Depois percebemos que tinha uns policiais correndo atrás de nós, nos escondemos em um beco, pegamos um táxi e viemos pra cá... Foi isso!

-Sango... – Miroku respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Vamos cuidar das crianças. – pôs a mão na maçaneta e depois se virou para comentar – Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

-Não tente me dar lição de moral, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, entre dentes.

-Por favor! – Miroku falou, cortando-o violentamente e erguendo uma das mãos em sinal de protesto. – Eu quero ser um pai de pelo menos cinco filhos! – Sango arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair o máximo que pôde segurar. – Acha que quero que meus filhos saibam como roubar um bolo de duas pobres senhoras? E se essas senhoras quisessem esse bolo para dar para a caridade?

-Ora, seu... – Sesshoumaru começou.

A senhora Higurashi apareceu de repente, novamente assustando a todos com aquelas aparições nas horas mais impróprias. A seu lado, estavam a senhora Yamada e o avô de Kagome.

-Nossa, como a cidade está violenta... – comentou a senhora Yamada.

-Sim, sim, verdade verdadeira. – o avô de Kagome concordou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Vocês souberam? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou ao grupo.

-O quê? – eles perguntaram.

-A violência está aumentando demais aqui em Yokohama. – a mãe de Kagome começou. – Acreditam que agora estão roubando até os bolos que pessoas idosas compram nas lojas?

-Aposto que são esses malditos arruaceiros de Tokyo. – o avô de Kagome comentou.

-Sinto pena das pobres senhoras... – a senhora Yamada comentou, parecendo ligeiramente triste. Virou-se para Sesshoumaru e perguntou. – O que o senhor acha, senhor professor?

Sango, Miroku e Kagome olharam para Sesshoumaru arqueando as sobrancelhas, esperando por algum comentário do rapaz.

-Com licença... – Miroku pegou a mão de Sango para sair do local. – Esses assuntos de roubos de bolos de pobres senhoras deixam minha noiva muito sensível. – pôs novamente a mão na maçaneta e comentou antes de sair, olhando diretamente para Sesshoumaru. – O ar aqui também está carregado! – bateu a porta e saiu.

Do lado de fora, Miroku murmurou:

-Droga, droga, droga...

-O que foi, Miroku? – Sango perguntou.

-Quando Sesshoumaru quer ser malandro, ele se sai bem melhor que eu.

Sango teve um ataque de risadas.

-Não posso permitir, Sangozinha! Simplesmente não posso! Tenho que manter esse título sem concorrência e só pra mim!

Dentro da cozinha, os três ainda comentavam sobre a violência em Yokohama e Kagome e Sesshoumaru pensavam numa maneira de apagar a inscrição do bolo, quando a senhora Higurashi perguntou:

-Vamos visitar as nossas vizinhas. Foram elas que foram assaltadas. O bolo era dos netos dela para a filha de uma delas. – os dois arregalaram os olhos e abriram a boca em sinal de espanto. – Querem ir conosco?

-Hã... – Sesshoumaru passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando disfarçar que estava sem jeito. – Estou com muita pena dessas senhoras. – tirou a carteira do bolso e a abriu. – Poderia lhe dar esse dinheiro para comprar um bolo novo em outra loja?

-Oh...– o avô de Kagome arregalou os olhos.

-Oh, não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a senhora Higurashi falou, forçando-o a pegar o dinheiro de volta. – Acho que elas estão mais preocupadas em pagar o bolo na loja, já que elas tinham encomendado e não pagaram... A responsabilidade ficou com elas...

-Então... – o rapaz tirou mais dinheiro e entregou para a senhora Higurashi. – Este dinheiro vai ajudar a pagar pelo outro bolo e a comprar um bolo novo.

A senhora Yamada levou um das mãos ao coração e outra aos olhos, mostrando-se sensibilizada com aquele ato de generosidade.

-Esses jovens de Tokyo são umas almas tão caridosas... – ela comentou. O avô de Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Nossa, Sesshoumaru-sama... – a mãe de Kagome pegou o dinheiro. – Vamos lá falar com elas... Não quer ir lá falar também? Acho que vão querer conhecê-lo!

-Não, mãe! – Kagome interferiu logo. – Precisamos cuidar de umas coisas aqui.

-Tudo bem, Kagome-chan. – a mãe sorriu. – Voltamos daqui a pouco... Já terminei mesmo de mostrar a casa para Yamada-san.

-Ok, ok...

Os dois respiraram aliviados quando, minutos depois, aquelas três pessoas saíram dali.

-Kagome? – Sesshoumaru a chamou.

-Sim?

-Sua mãe já foi guia turístico ou alguma coisa assim? – ele perguntou, fazendo a garota rir sem controle. – É sério! Ela passeou durante a tarde toda pela casa com aquela mulher e não se cansou...

-Ai, ai... – Kagome enxugou algumas lágrimas. – Vamos cuidar desse bolo, Sess...

Os dois olharam para ele durante um longo tempo.

-Tem alguma idéia? - os dois se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Quinze minutos depois**

-Pronto... – Kagome passou um braço na testa, enxugando o suor que tinha ali. Sesshoumaru, a seu lado, fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam sujos de açúcar, clara de ovos, confeitos e chocolate em pó, daquele tipo que é usado durante alguns cafés da manhã. A inscrição tinha sido cuidadosamente apagada com o chocolate em pó e com os confeitos coloridos, dando um aspecto alegre e colorido demais para um bolo de aniversário de um garoto.

-Missão cumprida. – o rapaz proferiu, pegando o bolo para levar para a sala onde seria servido. – Nunca pensei que desse tanto trabalho...

-Nem eu... Argh! – Kagome revirou os olhos e depois esticou os braços. – Quero uma semana de férias depois disso.

-Vamos logo começar isso. Abra a porta para eu passar.

-Sim. – ela abriu a porta e ele saiu da cozinha, seguido depois de Kagome e se dirigindo até a sala, onde viram Sango e Miroku brincando de roda com as crianças. Ao verem os dois com o bolo, o casal parou de brincar e pediu licença para as crianças para irem até eles.

-Tudo bem? – Sango perguntou.

-Dêem uma olhada. – Kagome apontou para o bolo depois que Sesshoumaru o colocou no centro da mesa, completando num tom alegre. – Conseguimos!

O casal olhou para o bolo curiosamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-O que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Está tão... – Sango começou. – Colorido!

-Parece bolo de festa de palhaço... – Miroku comentou sério.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru estreitaram os olhos para os dois.

-Bem... – Sango começou, tentando parecer normal depois de receber aquele olhar dos dois. – Está na hora de se arrumar, né?

-Sim. – Sesshoumaru esticou os braços. – Quem vai tomar banho primeiro?

-Acho melhor você, Sess... – Kagome começou. – Está com um cheiro insuportável de desinfetante misturado com suor...

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

**Mais quarenta e cinco minutos depois:**

-Feliz Aniversário, Souta-kun! – as crianças e Sango e Miroku, mais o avô de Souta e Kagome, a mãe destes e a senhora Yamada, ao lado de Hitomi, gritaram em coro para o garoto, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Depois disso, foi só festa e comida.

Logo depois que chegou a hora de comer, Sango e Miroku se aproximaram com dois pratinhos de salgadinhos e bolo de uma mesa. Abaixaram-se e levantaram a toalha.

-_Tudo bem aí? _– Sango perguntou apenas para Kagome e Sesshoumaru ouvirem, escondidos de duas senhoras que foram convidadas de última hora para a festa.

_-Como eu ia saber, Higurashi?_ – Sesshoumaru continuava discutindo com ela.

_-Não quero mais ouvir falar nisso._ – ela respondeu, fria e calmamente.

-Tudo bem com vocês? – a voz da senhora Higurashi, acompanhada de duas senhoras, do avô de Kagome e da senhora Yamada fez Sango e Miroku baixarem o tecido da mesa rapidamente antes que pudessem ver o que tinha por baixo.

-Sim, sim. – Miroku falou depressa. – Sim, está tudo bem.

O casal ficou sem graça ao ver que a mesa se mexeu, provavelmente porque os dois amigos ainda brigavam.

-Tem alguma coisa embaixo da mesa.

-É o cachorro... – Miroku falou. – Está com medo de aparecer depois de ter sido tosado. – sentiu alguém pisando com força em seu pé e soltou um gemido de dor. Olhou para baixo e viu Sesshoumaru pressionando a mão com tanta força no pé do rapaz, que este julgou que eram quatro os cinco pés diferentes pisando ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem, senhor veterinário? – a senhora Yamada perguntou.

-Hã... – soltou outra exclamação de dor ao sentir a perna doer. – Está sim... O cachorro me mordeu...

-Mordeu? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Sango apenas escutava, observando que Miroku estava mais angustiado em perceber que ninguém ia embora e ele perderia uma perna se continuassem ali.

-Sim... Ele vai precisar de uma vacina contra raiva agora. – Miroku tentou soltar a perna, mas não conseguiu. – Por favor, saiam de perto ou ele morderá vocês.

O grupo se afastou e lançava olhares assustados para os dois.

-Hã... – Sango começou. – Vocês podem ir. Isso não é interessante para vocês...

Assim que o grupo foi embora, Miroku saiu correndo e subiu as escadas rapidamente, percebendo que Sesshoumaru estava em seu encalço. Escondeu-se em um dos quartos, até que percebeu que a festa tinha acabado e que Sesshoumaru estava mais calmo depois que as vizinhas da família Higurashi tinham ido embora.

Antes de começar a festa, os quatro se arrumaram e tentaram acordar Rin, mas foi sem sucesso. Nem tentaram acordar Inuyasha, sabendo que ele não poderia ver a senhora Yamada ou arrumaria confusão na frente de todos. (acho que este parágrafo deveria ter vindo antes da festa começar.)

**Mais quarenta e cinco minutos de **

**diversão depois, quase oito da noite:**

-Até, Eiko-chan! – Sango acenava da entrada do Templo para uma menina que era levada embora pelo pai, a última criança, além de Hitomi, a ir embora da festa.

-Acabou, né? – Sesshoumaru falou, aproximando-se da garota ao lado de Kagome e Miroku.

-Ainda não. – Miroku falou. – Esqueceram de Souta e Hitomi?

-Não. – Kagome falou sorrindo. – Olhem ali. – ela apontou para um banco dos jardins do Templo.

Os três olharam para onde a amiga apontava e perceberam Souta e Hitomi sentados no banco, muito próximos um do outro.

-Vamos nos aproximar. – Sango falou, aproximando-se com os três silenciosamente do casal, perto o suficiente para escutar a conversa entre eles.

-O que você queria falar comigo, Souta-kun?

-Vamos, Souta. – Miroku falou. – Seja corajoso!

-Vai lá, Souta! – Sango fez torcida.

-Souta-kun, diga o que sente! – Kagome apoiava.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada e os três olharam para ele, pedindo a opinião.

-Diz logo, moleque, ou faço você falar à força! – Sesshoumaru falou depois que percebeu o olhar que os três lhe dirigiam. Os amigos estreitaram os olhos para ele, mas não falaram nada depois de escutar uma frase de Souta.

-Eu gosto de você, Hitomi-chan.

-Nossa! – Miroku comentou.

-Oh! – Sango levou a mão à boca.

-Souta! – Kagome prendeu a respiração.

Sesshoumaru não teve reação alguma.

-Eu também gosto de você, Souta-kun. – Hitomi falou para o garoto.

-Que lindo! – Sango e Kagome comentaram. Miroku comemorava e Sesshoumaru não comentou de novo.

Souta passou um braço pelo ombro de Hitomi e a aproximou para abraçá-la, causando espanto nos quatro que bisbilhotavam a cena.

-Ok, ok... – Miroku falou, tapando a vista de Sango e Kagome. – Hora de ir pra cama, meninas. Não é bom que moças decentes como vocês duas vejam uma cena dessas!

-Souta-kun, que ousadia! – Sango falou.

-Nunca esperava isso dele! – Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Esse garoto será um anarquista quando crescer. – Sesshoumaru comentou.

O grupo ficou olhando para o casalzinho que se abraçou durante um longo tempo.

-Bem... Que tal arrumarmos o resto e irmos descansar depois? A senhora Higurashi irá levar a senhora Yamada e Hitomi para casa... – Sesshoumaru falou. Os três concordaram com a cabeça e depois foram para dentro da casa.

-Olhem só quantos brinquedos... – Kagome comentou quando passou pela sala que tinha caixas e caixas de brinquedos.

-Esse garoto deve ter a maior coleção de videogames do Japão. – Sango comentou.

-Olha! Batalha naval virtual! – Miroku comentou ao ver o cd de videogame.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto onde Rin dormia. Abriu a porta silenciosamente e ficou surpreso ao perceber que a namorada tinha acabado de acordar naquele instante, percebendo que ela esticava os braços e se sentava na cama.

-Oi... – ela bocejou e deu um sorriso para ele. Ela levantou-se e foi abraçá-lo.

"Vendo-a agora... Eu realmente sinto que preciso cuidar dela..."_, _o rapaz pensou.

-Boa noite. – ele falou com outro sorriso. – Você perdeu a festa.

-Eu percebi. – ela falou. – Minha dor de cabeça passou... – ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele. – Nunca mais tomo esses remédios ou não acordarei mais.

-Eu acho uma excelente idéia. – ele comentou, abraçando-a forte. – Você sonhou?

O rapaz sentiu a garota apertar a cintura dele com força. O silêncio já durava quase um minuto quando ela respondeu:

-Não lembro o que sonhei. – ela levantou o rosto e sorriu para ele.

"Acho que ainda não é o momento para falar disso...nem dos pais, nem dos remédios..."

Os dois se abraçaram mais forte e, depois de minutos assim, se separaram.

-Vou dormir agora... Quer ler alguma coisa? Aposto que está sem sono.

-Vamos ficar neste quarto? – ela perguntou. – Este aqui não é o quarto de Kagome-chan?

-É... – ele olhou ao redor. – Depois falaremos com ela para saber onde ficaremos até amanhã, quando voltaremos para Tokyo. O que foi? – perguntou ao ver a garota tapar a boca para conter o riso.

-Sabe... – ela começou, sorrindo. – Acho que foi um sonho que tive... Sonhei que você e Sango-chan eram namorados...

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Sesshoumaru falou:

-Você realmente precisa parar de tomar esses remédios.

Em outro lugar da casa, Kagome ia em direção do quarto da mãe, onde sabia que Inuyasha estava dormindo, ou pelo menos achava isso. Ficou surpresa ao entrar no quarto e perceber que a cama estava vazia.

-Inuyasha? – ela perguntou, entrando no quarto e procurando no escuro pelo interruptor. Parou ao sentir dois braços fortes envolverem-na pela cintura.

-Boa noite... – Inuyasha falou no ouvido dela.

Kagome virou o rosto e sorriu, não escondendo também uma certa surpresa ao vê-lo acordado.

-Sinto muito por não ter te acordado... – ela começou. – Mas você fez muita confusão com uma mulher que apareceria na festa.

-Já acabou? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. – ela falou, sorrindo. – Perdeu uma festa e tanto.

-Devo ter perdido, mas valeu a pena... Acordei na hora do "parabéns". – ele deu um sorriso enigmático.

-O quer ficou fazendo esse tempo todo? – ela perguntou quando sentiu os braços deles soltarem-na. O rapaz olhou para os lados e depois pegou um objeto que fez Kagome empalidecer quando reconheceu o que era.

-Olha só que coisa interessante que eu achei em cima do criado-mudo...

-Inu... Inuyasha! – ela falou num fio de voz. – Essas fotos são da minha infância! – ela tentou pegar o objeto da mão dele, mas o rapaz ergueu a mão, impedindo-a de tentar pegar.

-Sim, eu notei. – ele abriu com aquela mão uma das páginas e ficou segurando o álbum daquele jeito. – _"Kagome-chan na praia aos oito anos_"... Que gracinha...

-Inuyasha! – ela começou a zangar-se.

-_"Kagome-chan no coral da escola aos dez"... "Kagome-chan no Tanabata Matsuri aos cinco anos_"... Você fica linda de yukata. – ele falou, desviando o olhar do álbum e olhou com carinho para ela, fazendo a garota corar.

-Eu... eu... – ela começou. – Me dê esse álbum! – ela pulou para alcançá-lo, mas Inuyasha ergueu a mão ainda mais alto para que ela não conseguisse, deixando-a irritada.

Aproveitando uma distração dela, o rapaz rapidamente a puxou para perto de si com o outro braço, deixando-a surpresa e tomando rapidamente os lábios dela para si para beijá-los.

-No... Nossa... – ela murmurou depois que os rostos se separaram em busca de ar, começando a rir logo depois.

-Quero conversar com sua mãe. – ele falou, passando um braço pelos ombros dela e mostrando, com a outra, uma página do livro. – Quero uma foto dessas pra mim...

-Por quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Porque são suas... – ele olhou ao redor. – Depois vamos lá falar com ela? – ele se afastou dela e foi desligar o rádio.

-Acho que ela não está aí... – Kagome falou. – Acredito que tenha levado a namoradinha de Souta para casa.

-Seria melhor se ela tomasse cuidado quando saísse. – ele falou, virando-se para ela e passando um braço pela costa dela para que pudessem sair juntos do quarto. – Liguei o rádio pra escutar música, mas não pára de falar num assalto que duas velhas sofreram... Parece que roubaram um bolo delas ou algo assim... mas parece ter acabado bem, um cara da caridade pagou pelo bolo que roubaram e por mais um que elas pudessem comprar...

Kagome não falou nada.

Na sala, Sango e Miroku jogavam videogame de batalha naval virtual.

-Odeio esses brinquedos modernos. – Sango resmungou para o noivo.

-Eu também. – ele falou num tom decepcionado. – Tão sem graça... – ele desligou o videogame e se virou para a noiva, que estava sentada a seu lado. – Sangozinha, sabe o que farei por você quando chegarmos a Tokyo?

-Irá arranjar um emprego decente? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Hã... Bem... – ele ficou sem jeito. – Não era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando...

-Não tem nada do que você estava pensando enquanto não arranjar um emprego decente.

-Pô, Sango... – ele falou.

-Sem papo, Miroku!

* * *

_Em Tokyo, três dias depois, num sábado à noite, na casa de Sesshoumaru._

_-Muito bem... – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou numa mesa. – Ataquem esse maldito que ousa pisar nas minhas terras do oeste._

_-Sim, senhor! – foi a vez de Miroku. – Ataquem, tropas! _

_-Háháhá! – Inuyasha dava uma risada malign.a – Por acaso acha que uma tropa dessas vai conseguir me derrotar? Eu sou filho de um poderoso tainuyoukai! _

_Numa cena de batalha histórica, Inuyasha, segurando um boneco dos "Comandos em ação", derruba uma frota inteira que era comandada por Miroku. _

_-Ei, não valeu! – Miroku protestou._

_-Maldito! – Sesshoumaru falou, pegando o boneco que segurava e colocando-o na frente. – Eu mesmo vou acabar com ele. Quando eu quero algo bem feito, eu mesmo o faço._

_-Sesshoumaru-sama... Não... Não vá! – o boneco de Miroku falou numa voz moribunda._

_-Cale-se! Está atrapalhando! – o boneco de Sesshoumaru jogou o de Miroku para longe da mesa._

_-Que cara revoltado – Miroku falou, pegando o brinquedo e limpando-o com carinho._

_-Muito bem, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru começou. – Nosso pai deixou essas terras para mim, não para você. Vou acabar com você se ousar pisar aqui de novo._

_-Pode vir! – Inuyasha falou, desafiadoramente._

_Uma sineta soou em outra mesa onde estavam Sango, Kagome e Rin, chamando a atenção dos que estavam envolvidos naquela batalha._

_-O jantar já está pronto, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. – a boneca de Rin falou para as bonecas que as amigas seguravam._

_-Parece delicioso, Rin-chan. – a boneca de Sango falou para a boneca da amiga – Você sempre cozinha bem!_

_Sango e Kagome pegaram uns pratos de plástico que indicavam que eram a "refeição" de um conjunto de cozinha completo para crianças._

_-Pausa para o jantar. – Sesshoumaru falou na outra mesa. _

_Os três se levantaram e foram para a mesa das garotas, onde foram bem recebidos por elas para que cada uma pudesse jantar com o "marido" das bonecas._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Kagome e Inuyasha acham que o relacionamento deles está esfriando, por isso decidem fazer uma terapia em outra cidade durante um feriado prolongado. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Kokoro wo tsunaide. _**Não percam!**

**"-**** Eu acho que deveríamos dar um tempo."**


	6. Kokoro wo Tsunaide

_Em Tokyo, no bairro do Tokyo Dome, na casa de Inuyasha._

_Especificando ainda mais, no quarto de Inuyasha._

_-Minha Kagome... – o rapaz sussurrou, abraçando a garota._

_-Inu-chan... – ela falou com um sorriso, aproximando os lábios para beijá-lo._

_O rapaz aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, começando a fazer mais carícias no corpo dela._

_-Gosta disso, Kagome? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela, subindo a blusa que a garota usava e tirando-a depois._

_-Sim... – ela olhou e sorriu para ele docemente. – Gosto de tudo... do meu Inu-chan... – Inuyasha a deitou na cama e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Kagome deixou escapar um gemido e continuou. – E... do... E do Chibi-Inu..._

_Inesperadamente, Inuyasha parou de beijá-la, deixando-a surpresa._

_-"Chibi-Inu"? – ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos._

_-O que... O que foi? – ela perguntou._

_Inuyasha se sentou na cama e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, como se tentasse se consolar._

_-"Chibi", Kagome? – ele perguntou, virando o rosto para encará-la._

_-Qual o problema? – ela se sentou na cama e colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele. _

_-Por que __"__Chibi"? – ele perguntou._

_-Eu não estou entendendo..._

_-"Chibi Inu"... Eu não tenho nada de Chibi!_

_-Mas... – Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas, entendendo qual era a reclamação do rapaz – Ah, mas... – ela disfarçou um sorriso. – Eu quis dizer isso de forma carinhosa... Tipo... Chibi-Inu! – fez um gesto expansivo com as mãos. _

_-Ele não é Chibi! – o rapaz falou em tom irritado._

_Kagome ajeitou a blusa, deitou-se na cama e puxou o lençol para cobrir-se._

_-Estou com sono agora... Boa noite, Inuyasha._

_-Ei, me explica essa história direitinho!_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi. **

**Kokoro wo tsunaide.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Unindo Corações.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: (_Takahashi Rumiko faz inveja para Shampoo ao mostrá-la o papel com a assinatura que garante os direitos autorais de Inuyasha apenas para ela. Shampoo tenta pegar.) _

**-Me dá, me dá, me dáááá!**

**Para Aya-chan**

**

* * *

**

Kagome acordou e sentou-se na cama, percebendo que Inuyasha não estava ao seu lado. Não ficou nem um pouco surpresa: não era novidade aquilo acontecer.

-Se ao menos ele me desse um "bom dia". – levantou-se e arrumou-se, limpando o rosto com um lenço quando percebeu que estranhamente ele estava molhado. Sentia-se um pouco mal-humorada por considerar aquele ato de Inuyasha acordar sem ao menos dar-lhe um beijo ou algo assim bastante insensível e frio.

Terminou de arrumar-se e dirigiu-se para a casa ao lado, passando pelo portão da cerca de madeira, notando que estava aberto.

Entrou na cozinha pela porta dos fundos, vendo que seus amigos já estavam se servindo, notando inclusive que Inuyasha lá.

-Bom dia, Kagome-chan. – Rin falou à garota quando a viu na entrada. – Pode entrar e servir-se.

Kagome tirou as sandálias que calçava e entrou, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Bom dia, Kagome. – ele falou de praxe.

-Bom dia. – ela falou friamente, mas ele não pareceu notar.

A refeição transcorreu normalmente, sem grandes novidades para contar no momento. Miroku comia e passava os olhos na parte de empregos dos classificados. Sango fazia o mesmo ao lado dele, marcando alguns que achava que seriam bons para o rapaz. Rin e Sesshoumaru conversavam em voz baixa e pareciam estar muito entretidos para não se importarem com os outros ao redor deles. Rin encostou-se em Sesshoumaru e fechou os olhos de modo sonhador, escutando desse modo alguma coisa que ele falava a ela.

Observando os dois casais, Kagome percebeu que faltava alguma coisa em seu relacionamento com Inuyasha.

_"Por que ele fica aí comendo e não me dá pelo menos um beijo?"_, ela pensou, espiando o rapaz ao lado com o canto dos olhos.

Por outro lado, Inuyasha observava como Sango e Rin agiam quando estavam ao lado do noivo e do namorado, respectivamente. Ele achava que Kagome também poderia ser tão carinhosa quanto elas. _"Por que ela fica tão fria comigo?", _ele pensou, espiando a namorada com o canto dos olhos.

A refeição terminou e quase todos se levantaram, menos Inuyasha e Kagome, concentrados demais em pensar no porquê de um não ser carinhoso com o outro e vice-versa.

-Vocês vão ficar aí até quando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, assustando o pensativo casal. – Rin quer arrumar a mesa.

-Hã... Bem... Eu... – Kagome começou.

-Nós já vamos sair. – Inuyasha falou de repente, deixando a garota surpresa.

-Vamos?

-Sim. – ele falou sério.

-Ok, então. – ela falou ainda surpresa.

-Vou procurar emprego. – Miroku começou. – Posso pegar carona?

Inuyasha lançou um olhar furioso ao rapaz.

-O que foi? – Miroku perguntou assustado.

-Vou sozinho com ela. – Inuyasha respondeu.

Todos olharam curiosamente para o casal.

-Bem, então... – Miroku começou. – Vou me arrumar e sair.

-Também. – Sango falou, calçando os sapatos para ir até a casa ao lado. – Já vou também.

-Até mais pra vocês! – Rin falou alegremente.

-Tchau. – o casal saiu de mãos dadas e foi para a casa ao lado se arrumar, de onde saíram depois para fazer o dia.

-Eu também já vou. – Sesshoumaru falou, terminando de ajudar Rin a arrumar a mesa.

-Até mais tarde, Sess! – ela falou com um sorriso.

Inuyasha e Kagome reviraram os olhos quando viram Sesshoumaru se aproximar dela e dar um beijo apaixonado na namorada.

-Até mais tarde. – escutaram-no falar.

Inuyasha viu o irmão sair da cozinha com uma aparência serena. Kagome ficou com uma ponta de inveja ao ver Rin sorrindo consigo mesma.

-Já vamos sair também, Rin. – Inuyasha falou, preparando-se para sair da cozinha.

-Até mais tarde, pessoal. Vocês voltarão para o almoço, né?

-Sim. – o rapaz respondeu. Kagome ficou parada, apenas imaginando o que Inuyasha queria. – Kagome, vai ficar aí parada?

A garota estreitou os olhos e passou por ele, dirigindo-se ao quarto para arrumar-se. Inuyasha foi à casa dele para fazer o mesmo e, minutos depois, voltou à casa do irmão para buscar a namorada para saírem.

**Meia hora depois:**

Rondando pela cidade de carro, o casal não trocou uma única palavra durante todo o caminho.

_"Por que ele não abre a boca? E pra onde diabos estamos indo? Ele ao menos podia pegar na minha mão em vez de agir com frieza comigo..." _Kagome pensava, olhando chateada para os prédios que passavam rápido pela janela.

_"Por que ela não fala comigo? E pra onde diabos eu a levarei? Tô gastando gasosa à toa... Será que ela ficaria chateada se eu pegasse na mão dela?", _pensou Inuyasha, olhando-a rapidamente no mesmo instante que ela o olhou.

-Bem... – os dois começaram. Depois se calaram e ficaram em um silêncio sinistro.

-Vamos conversar? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Depois se calaram e mergulharam em outro silêncio.

-Inuyasha... – ela começou depois de ficar minutos em silêncio.

-S-Sim?

-Pra onde a gente tá indo?

-Ah... Bem...

-Sim? – ela perguntou. Os dois pareciam muito nervosos em ter aquela conversa.

-Pra onde você quer ir?

Kagome não conseguiu esconder uma enorme gota quando olhou para ele.

-Vamos pra... – Kagome começou. Viu um discreto motel ao lado de uma livraria e falou, apontando para o motel. – Que tal ali?

Inuyasha olhou para o local e achou que a garota apontava para a livraria.

-Não seria melhor irmos ali? – ele apontou para o motel e ela pensou que ele falava da livraria.

-Não, eu quero ir lá com você! – ela falou num tom de criança teimosa, apontando para o motel e fazendo-o acreditar que falava da livraria.

-Tá bom, então vamos pra lá.

Inuyasha estacionou o carro em frente à livraria.

**Quinze minutos depois:**

Em um silêncio mórbido desde que entraram na livraria, Inuyasha não parava de pensar:

_"Por que ela tá fria comigo?"_

_"Carambaaaa, qual o problema dele? Inuyasha idiota!", _ela pensava, lançando olhares furiosos ao rapaz. _"Se ao menos ele me desse um beijinho, um carinho, um abraço..."_

_"Será que ela tá com raiva de mim? Será que ela vai ficar furiosa se eu tentar dar um beijo, fizer um carinho, der um abraço?"_

-Kagome... – ele a chamou.

-Sim?

-O que veio ver aqui, afinal?

-Nada. – ela respondeu friamente.

-Vamos pra casa, então?

-Hã... Tá.

Dois minutos depois, o casal voltou para o carro, olhando discretamente para o motel ao lado.

**Quinze minutos de silêncio depois, já dentro do carro:**

Para quebrar aquele silêncio, Kagome resolveu começar uma conversa muito séria. E teria que ser naquela hora.

-Inuyasha?

-Sim? – ele perguntou num tom assustado.

-Sabe... – ela deu uma pausa para tomar coragem para falar, mas ele entendeu aquilo como uma pergunta.

-Não, não sei.

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou na defensiva. – Eu realmente não sei!

-Inuyasha... – ela fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar. – Eu acho que nós deveríamos dar um tempo.

Inuyasha olhou para ela como se Kagome tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

-Cê tá brincando, né?

-Não, não tô. – ela redarguiu, séria.

-Kagome – Inuyasha teve que parar o carro para conversar melhor. –, de onde tirou essa idéia, meu amor?

**-NÃO ME CHAME DE "MEU AMOR", IDIOTA! **– a garota explodiu. –** NÃO VÊ QUE NOSSA RELAÇÃO TÁ ESFRIANDO?**

**-ESFRIANDO, COMO? **– ele resolveu gritar também. – **VOCÊ QUE É FRIA O TEMPO TODO COMIGO!**

Kagome arregalou os olhos e começou a agir como se tivesse sido acusada de um crime hediondo.

-Eu sou fria? Como pode dizer isso? Você nem ao menos acorda ao meu lado, muito menos me dá um beijo de "bom dia"!

-Eu não faço isso?– o rapaz exclamou, começando a irritar-se. – Eu tentei te acordar hoje com um e você me bateu, sua louca!

-Foi culpa sua!

-Minha culpa?

Uma leve batida no vidro assusto-os. Inuyasha abriu a janela e viu um policial apoiado no carro e olhando o casal curiosamente.

-Bom dia, senhores.

-O que tem de "bom"? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Muitas coisas. – o policial falou em tom irônico. – O sol está brilhando, o céu está azul, as flores desabrocham... E você está estacionado em lugar proibido. – completou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Droga... – Inuyasha murmurou, ligando o carro.

-Ei, cara... – o policial falou ao ver aquela atitude irritada. Entretanto, não pôde completar quando o carro deu uma arrancada, quase o arrastando também.

-Eu acho que deveríamos dar um tempo. – a garota continuou depois que Inuyasha diminuiu a velocidade após aquela partida brusca. – Seria melhor pra pensarmos sobre nossa relação.

-O que cê tá dizendo é um absurdo. – Inuyasha exclamou, tentando controlar-se na direção – Você não pode...

-O que você acha, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou num tom angustiante. – Eu percebi que não estamos tão próximos desde que fomos pra Yokohama semana passada. – a garota começou a tremer e principiou a chorar. – Eu gosto muito de você, mas não acho que você goste de mim...

Inuyasha dirigiu em silêncio por vários minutos, até encontrar um lugar para estacionar o carro, para que pudesse conversar melhor com ela. Depois que estacionou e minutos depois, falou:

-Eu não quero isso... – ele começou. – Não quero dar tempo... para nós dois... – o rapaz ficou em silêncio, escutando a garota soluçar enquanto olhava para algum ponto interessante no horizonte. Ficou assim até que prestou atenção em um _outdoor _virtual. Leu com atenção e teve uma idéia com aquilo.

Tirando o cinto de segurança dela e puxando delicadamente para perto de si, ele tentava acalmá-la.

-Escute... que tal se... se viajarmos? – ele perguntou num tom compreensivo. – Seria bom... só nós dois... – beijou o cabelo dela e percebeu que ela parecia mais calma, pois parara de soluçar e o abraçava com força na cintura. – O que... O que você acha?

Kagome levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, deixando-o feliz em perceber que agora ela sorria, embora o rosto estivesse machado pelas lágrimas.

-Como... por que teve essa idéia?

-Tem uma propaganda ali desses _spas_ para casais. – ele apontou para o outdoor que leu antes. – Não quer fazer uma comigo numa dessas cidades afastadas daqui?

-Eu... eu... – o sorriso se alargou. – Eu quero! Mas...

-Vamos procurar uma e depois arrumamos nossas coisas... – ele beijou tão apaixonadamente os lábios dela que a garota sentiu arrepios. – Não quero que fique com essas dúvidas... Por isso quero viajar hoje mesmo. Você aceita?

Kagome deu outro sorriso e falou:

-Sim!

**Quase meio-dia:**

-Muito bem... – falou Sango, tirando do forno uma travessa com alguma coisa muito esquisita e que cheirava mal. – Será que desta vez ficou bom?

Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam na cozinha da casa do irmão mais velho. Depois que soube do que acontecera em Yokohama, Rin decidira ajudar a amiga a ensiná-la a cozinhar, o que estava sendo, há três dias, uma experiência muito macabra. Sango não aprendia nada e fazia um prato pior que o outro, e sempre um dos cinco – Inuyasha e Kagome também participavam, apesar de não estarem presentes no momento – tinha que experimentá-lo.

-Hã... – Rin começou. – Parece que saiu menos queimado desta vez...

-Quem vai provar agora? – Miroku perguntou, suando frio.

Sesshoumaru preferiu não se manifestar e ficar olhando assustado para o que Sango tinha feito.

-Miroku... – Sango parecia meio triste. – Você disse que ia provar desta vez, querido...

-Ah, é mesmo... – ele ficou sem jeito. – Mas estou sem fome...

-Miroku! – Rin o repreendeu. – Prove só um pouco! Sango-chan está se esforçando para aprender a cozinhar por você!

-Verdade, Sangozinha?

-Sim. - a garota sorriu para o noivo.

-Mas Rin-sama quer provar mais que eu... – Miroku puxou Rin para frente do prato e se afastou, mas não deu muitos passos depois de sentir uma energia maligna atrás dele. Virou o rosto e viu Sesshoumaru ameaçadoramente tentando defender Rin de ser forçada a comer aquilo.

-Prove, Houshi. – ele ordenou.

Miroku deu um suspiro e encarou uma Sango esperançosa, que aguardava ansiosamente por alguém que provasse o prato que fez com tanto carinho e dizer se pelo menos dava para digerir.

-Ok... – ele falou, pegando um par de hashi para provar aquela mistureba.

Todos os olhares se fixaram nele. O rapaz colocou a primeira porção na boca, deixando Sango muito feliz. Nesse exato momento, o celular de Sango tocou e ela atendeu, dando as costas para os amigos.

_-Alôu? – _ela fez um final prolongadocom um biquinho. – Sim? É ela. _Ah…_

Agindo com rapidez, Rin entregou um saco de papel para Miroku, que rapidamente cuspiu dentro o que fingiu comer, escondendo depressa no momento em que Sango virava-se para eles e dava um sorriso, voltando a falar depois com a pessoa na linha. Agindo novamente com rapidez, Miroku passou o saco de papel para Sesshoumaru, que o escondeu atrás de si quando Sango se virou de novo para pegar uma caneta para anotar alguma coisa na palma da mão. Quando a garota se virou pela terceira vez, Sesshoumaru atirou o que Miroku lhe passou pela janela, acertando em alguma garrafa ou vidraça.

-O que foi isso? – Sango perguntou, tapando o fone e olhando curiosa pela janela da cozinha.

-Odeio quando esses filhos do vizinho jogam pedras nas vidraças... – Sesshoumaru resmungou, dirigindo-se até a janela e vendo algumas garrafas de _sake _(vazias, felizmente) quebradas.

Sango continuou falando até que desligou o telefone, falando num tom alegre depois:

-Mais uma reportagem quentíssima! Agora estou atrás de um cara que diz ser terapeuta, mas na verdade é um sociopata.

-Nossa, Sangozinha. – Miroku falou impressionado. – Deve ser uma reportagem e tanto!

-Aposto que sim... Vou ganhar minha comissão depois... – ela sorriu e depois perguntou. – Como estava? Muito ruim?

-Hã... – o rapaz começou. – Estava um pouco salgado... Mas está melhorando!

-Verdade? – ela perguntou, dando um pulo de alegria. – Fico mais alegre!

-Estava muito bom sim, Sango-chan! – Rin falou, sorrindo. – Sesshoumaru e eu provamos, ele também gostou.

Sango olhou para Sesshoumaru.

_-Né?_ – Rin perguntou para o namorado, sorrindo sem graça.

-Eu prefiro a comida de Rin, mas... – Sango baixou o rosto e o rapaz tratou de completar depressa. – Estava muito boa sim, só precisa tirar o sal...

-Vou tentar, vou me esforçar bastante! – Sango falou. – Mas isso aqui tá com um aspecto ruim... Rin-chan vai preparar alguma coisa melhor para comermos?

-Sim, sim. – a garota falou, dirigindo-se ao fogão e começando a arrumar a bagunça que tinha ali. Parou ao escutar o som de alguém chegando.

-Chegamos! – Kagome, carregando algumas sacolas, e Inuyasha falaram ao mesmo tempo, entrando na cozinha.

-Bem-vindos. – os presentes responderam.

-Que cheiro é esse? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Por que esse monte de sacolas? – Rin tratou de perguntar depressa, tentando disfarçar na frente de Sango.

-O que é isso? – Kagome perguntou, pegando inesperadamente uma porção da comida de Sango e levando-a à boca antes que Rin, Sesshoumaru e Miroku pudessem impedir.

-Eu fiz. – Sango falou alegremente.

Quando Kagome cuspiu a comida, Sango teve uma crise de choro.

-Vocês falaram que tava bom... – ela choramingou.

-É o sal, Sangozinha, o sal... – Miroku tentava consolá-la.

-Tente outra vez, Sango-chan! – Rin falou, tentando acalmá-la também. – Vamos treinar mais vezes!

Quando Sango parou de chorar e ficou mais calma, as atenções ficaram voltadas para Inuyasha e Kagome.

-Pra quê tanta sacola? – Miroku perguntou.

-Vamos viajar esta tarde de novo pra Yokohama. – Inuyasha começou. – Vamos passar duas semanas lá num _spa_.

-Vocês vão fazer terapia pra lá? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, deixando o casal completamente sem graça.

-Esse papo de _spa_ em outra cidade é a desculpa oficial pra casais que estão em crise. – Miroku comentou.

-Não estamos em crise! – Inuyasha protestou.

-É, não estamos! – Kagome tratou de protestar também.

-Só porque marcamos também com um terapeuta de lá, não quer dizer que estamos em crise! – Inuyasha falou em tom indignado.

-É só pra nos conhecermos melhor! – Kagome finalizou.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Sesshoumaru falou:

-Mas não estávamos falando sério.

-Era só pra sacanear com a cara de vocês. – Miroku falou, deixando sem jeito o casal.

-Vocês vão pra onde? – Rin perguntou docemente.

-Pra um _spa _de massagens em Yokohama chamada _"Kokoro wo Tsunaide" _– Kagome respondeu, sentindo-se melhor em falar com Rin. – Só espero não encontrar minha mãe lá... Ou vamos passar o dia andando pela cidade como turistas... – ela deu um suspiro cansado.

-Ah, terapeutas... – Sango falou num tom sonhador.

-O que foi, Sango-chan? – Kagome perguntou.

-Vou investigar sobre um desses caras que abrem clínicas em outras cidades. Parece que ele é um sociopata.

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para a garota ligeiramente assustados.

-Ah, mas não se preocupem! É lógico que não é o mesmo que vocês encontrarão por lá! As chances de terapeutas serem como Hannibal Lecter são mínimas! – Sango continuou, ainda tentando acalmá-los.

-Sango-chan tem razão, Kagome-chan. – Rin opinou. – Vocês podem ir tranquilos!

-Além disso, é bom ir pra esses lugares. – Sango falou. – Duas semanas longe de tudo nos ajudar a pensar mais em nossas vidas...

-Vamos viajar, Sangozinha? – Miroku perguntou, olhando carinhosamente a garota.

-Depois que você arranjar um emprego, Houshi-sama. – ela respondeu, docemente.

-Mas tão rápido? – Sesshoumaru começou. – Já arrumaram as coisas?

-Comprei algumas coisas. – Kagome mostrou as sacolas. – Vamos arrumar nossas malas e depois pegaremos o trem de hoje, às dezesseis e vinte e sete.

-Que legal, Kagome-chan. – Rin falou, batendo as palmas. – Espero que se divirtam bastante.

-Agora com licença. – Inuyasha falou, puxando Kagome para fora da cozinha. – Vamos nos arrumar e voltaremos pra almoçar depois.

Os dois já tinham saído quando, minutos depois, Inuyasha reapareceu e falou:

-O almoço não será feito pela Sango, né?

Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin lançaram-lhe olhares assassinos; Sango chorava e Inuyasha ficou sem entender o que aconteceu.

**Chegada: 18:30 h.**

Depois de uma viagem de meia hora e uma corrida de táxi, Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram à clínica. Os dois ficaram trocando olhares assim que se viram em frente à modesta casa, com um lindo jardim e piscina do lado oposto ao jardim.

-É aqui, né? – ele perguntou.

-Eu não conheço direito essas bandas... – Kagome falou com receio. – Espero que mamãe também não... Já pensou se ela vem aqui nos ver?

-Vamos entrar... – ele a pegou pela mão e segurou uma das malas na outra, o mesmo fazendo a garota, e começaram a andar, passando pela porta até chegarem à recepção, assustando-se ao verem quem era a atendente.

-_Bom diiiia, queridos amiguinhooos._ – ela falou numa voz doce e musical.

-AHHH! – Kagome apontou para ela e olhou para Inuyasha.

-Ela é... – Inuyasha apontou para ela e olhou para Kagome.

-Algum problema? – a atendente continuava sorrindo.

-Você... você é a Momiji daquela clínica veterinária? A enfermeira? – Inuyasha perguntou.

A garota continuava sorrindo e de olhos fechados.

-Não.

-Mas como...? – Kagome começou, mas não terminou.

-Acho que vocês estão me confundindo com a minha irmã gêmea. Eu sou a Botan.

-Ah... – os dois pareceram ter entendido.

-E como o senhor está? – Botan perguntou diretamente a Inuyasha.

-Hã?

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou de novo. – Da última vez não pudemos conversar direito.

-De que raios está falando? – Inuyasha perguntou um pouco tenso, sentindo a mão de Kagome apertar com força o braço dele. – Já nos conhecemos?

-Sim. – ela continuou sorrindo, não parecendo notar o literal aperto que Inuyasha estava sentindo. – Não se lembra?

Inuyasha estava quase para gritar ao sentir Kagome querer arrancar o braço dele.

-Vou pegar alguns formulários para vocês preencherem. – Botan saiu de trás do balcão e foi até um arquivo, retirando um monte de papel de lá.

**-I–NU–YA–SHAAAA... **– a voz de Kagome soava como os de fantasmas de filmes de terror super _trash_ B.

-Ca-Calma, Kagomezinha! – Inuyasha implorou num fio de voz.

-De onde você conhece essa loura?

-Eu não... eu... não... – parou de falar de repente e Kagome pôde ver um brilho nos olhos dele. – Ah! Eu lembrei! – exclamou, batendo um punho na outra mão.

**-De onde?** – ela perguntou ainda mais ameaçadora.

-Lembra quando Sango e Miroku brigaram na época do Natal?

-Isso foi em outro _fanfiction,_ Inuyasha! – Kagome agarrou a camisa dele e o sacudiu.

-Essas gêmeas foram as responsáveis!

-E como ela te conhece, seu safado? – a garota estava quase para deixá-lo sem camisa.

-O Miroku nos apresentou naquele dia que fomos ao supermercado pra fazer as compras do Ano Novo! Sesshoumaru também estava lá!

-Não meta seu irmão no meio! – ela o sacudiu com mais força. Por outro lado, Inuyasha se perguntava o porquê de uma garota de aspecto tão delicado quanto Kagome possuir uma força tão descomunal.

-Mas é verdade! Olha só! – ele apontou para uma tela invisível.

_**Play flashback**_

_-Ah... oi, meninas... __Botan, Momiji... - Miroku ficou sem jeito. -Estávamos falando de vocês..._

_-Verdade? – perguntaram as irmãs gêmeas e muito louras. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha olharam Miroku interrogativamente._

_-É verdade... e vocês... – ele pegou as duas pelos ombros, virando-as para olharem os dois irmãos. – Poderiam por favor dizer a estes dois cavalheiros o que eu fiz naquela noite que passei na casa de vocês?_

_-Naquela noite?- perguntou uma._

_-Ah, aquela noite! - confirmou outra._

_-Sim. – Miroku já estava perdendo a paciência por causa da lentidão dos pensamentos delas. – Poderiam contar a eles, por favor?_

_-Ah, foi muito divertido!_

_-Sim, foi muito divertido!_

_-Você nos divertiu bastante!_

_-Sim, nos divertimos bastante!_

_-E nunca tínhamos feito algo tão bom quanto aquilo!_

_-Sim, nunca fizemos! Foi nossa primeira vez!_

_-Ei... – Miroku gelou ao ver o rumo que as garotas levaram a conversa e o duplo sentido que ela estava sendo para os amigos que escutavam. –Não, meninas, digam o que foi..._

_**Pause no flashback**_

-**HÁHÁHÁHÁ! **– Kagome dava risadas escandalosas, assustando até mesmo Inuyasha. – Passa mais... – deu outra risada. – Eu quero ver o resto...

_**Play Flashback**_

_-Foi tão legal!_

_-Sim, foi muito bom!_

_-Esperamos fazer mais vezes, viu?_

_-Sim, nós três de novo! – a outra confirmou e elas foram embora._

_-Ei, não vão ainda! Contem pra eles o que fizemos... __**EI! SESSHOUMARU! INUYASHA!**__ – correu atrás dos irmãos ao vê-los irem embora._

_**Stop Flashback.**_

-Ai, ai... – Kagome enxugava as lágrimas. Depois ficou séria e falou, apoiando-se em Inuyasha. – Está perdoado.

-Obrigado. – ele falou já mais calmo depois de perceber que ela tinha soltado a camisa dele.

-Aqui estão os formulários. – Botan voltou para trás do balcão e jogou duas resmas de formulários, uma para cada um assinar.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam.

-Vejamos... Vocês já tinham reservas, né?

-Hã... Sim. – Inuyasha respondeu.

-Assinem os formulários, depois eu preencho com o nome de vocês.

Os dois ficaram desconfiados.

-Podem deixar os documentos aqui que depois eu os devolverei. Agora assinem. – Botan falava tudo com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

-Tudo? – os dois perguntaram.

-Sim. – ela respondeu, deixando-os chocados. – Querem chá e biscoitos? – do nada, ela pôs uma bandeja em cima do balcão.

O casal trocou olhares e depois casa um deu suspiros desanimados. Depois tiraram os carimbos [1] do bolso para começarem a assinar.

**Meia hora depois:**

-Pronto. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, acordando Botan, que dormia com a cabeça apoiada no balcão. Ela levantou-se num pulo, olhando para os lados muito assustada.

**-QUÊ? QUÊ? ELES JÁ CHEGARAM? **– Parou de falar e olhou para os dois, acalmando-se – Ah, são só vocês...

-Terminamos. E aqui estão nossos documentos. – Inuyasha falou, entregando os documentos dos dois.

_-Muito obrigadinhaaaaa. _ – Botan voltou a assumir a postura de simpática atendente com voz musical. Depois abaixou-se e pegou duas chaves. – Aqui estão as chaves do quarto. Vocês ficarão no 501.

-Obrigada. – os dois falaram.

-Amanhã começará a terapia com o doutor Ginta.

_-Ginta?_ – os dois perguntaram, tentando lembrar o nome.

-Olá! – alguém falou atrás deles, assustando-os e fazendo-os gritarem.

O casal olhou para trás e viu um rapaz sorrindo-lhes simpaticamente.

-Ginta? – os dois falaram.

-Sim?

-Como é que você tá, cara? – Inuyasha perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz como se fossem velhos camaradas. Ginta olhava para a mão, para o ombro e depois para Inuyasha.

-Desculpe, mas eu o conheço?

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam pela sétima ou oitava vez desde que chegaram ali.

-Hã... Doutor... O senhor tem algum irmão gêmeo?

Ginta continuou sorrindo.

-Não.

-Então...? – Kagome começou.

-Amanhã começaremos a terapia. Espero pontualmente por vocês em minha sala às nove horas. Boa noite. – saiu da recepção tão subitamente quanto chegou.

-Aqui estão os documentos. – Botan resolveu assustá-los também. –Já podem levá-los. Já preenchi tudo!

-Obrigada. – Kagome agradeceu.

-Ei, menina... – Inuyasha começou, apontando para a direção que o médico tinha tomado. – O nome dele é Otome Ginta, né?

-Sim. – Botan respondeu prontamente.

-Mas... – Kagome não sabia nem o que dizer.

-Nós o conhecemos, mas ele não? – Inuyasha perguntou, admirado.

Botan fez a primeira expressão séria desde que os dois chegaram ali.

-O doutor Ginta acabou de voltar de uma viagem que fez ao Egito. – o casal arregalou os olhos. – Parece que ele sofreu uma decepção amorosa... Com a noiva dele, algo assim. – ela deu um suspiro triste. – Não sei o que aconteceu direito, mas parece que foi por causa disso que ele resolveu criar esta clínica para ajudar casais em crise. – não percebeu o olhar furioso que os dois a lançaram ao escutarem a palavra _"crise". _– Bem-vindos ao _"Kokoro wo tsunaide"!_

O casal pegou as chaves e as malas, depois os dois foram para o quarto.

**Primeiro dia: conversas.**

-Bem. – Ginta tinha o olhar sério e as mãos cruzadas de modo elegante, apoiando uma perna sobre o joelho e sentado numa poltrona. – Vamos começar com você. – apontou para Inuyasha.

-Eu o quê? – ele perguntou, sentado ao lado de Kagome e de frente para Ginta.

-O que estão enfrentando neste momento?

-Ela diz que nosso relacionamento tá esfriando!

-E é verdade! – ela enfatizou, nervosamente.

-Mas não é verdade!

-É!

-Não é!

-É!

-Não é!

Inuyasha recuou ao ver Kagome levantar a mão para bater nele.

-Não tá frio, tá congelado. – ele tratou de completar para não apanhar dela.

Ginta observava tudo em silêncio e anotava algumas coisas num caderno. Ao ver aquela reação de Kagome, ele falou calmamente:

-Senhorita Higurashi, acalme-se.

-Eu tô calma. – ela respondeu, fazendo Inuyasha olhar para ela assustado. – Mas será que o senhor poderia me prescrever um antidepressivo?

**Segundo dia: Mistério.**

-Caramba... – Inuyasha murmurou enquanto passava bronzeador nas costas de Kagome.

-O que é, Inu? – ela perguntou, tirando os óculos escuros da vista para poder vê-lo melhor.

Os dois estavam descansando próximos à piscina da clínica e não havia uma única alma viva além deles, do doutor e da recepcionista.

-Eu acho estranho sermos os únicos aqui. – ele começou. – Será que estamos seguros?

-Eu também acho... Onde foi que arranjou o endereço daqui?

Inuyasha baixou o rosto para não olhá-la e hesitou na hora de responder. Kagome percebeu e tratou de pressioná-lo da forma mais delicada que conhecia: puxou uma das mechas do cabelo dele.

**-Ai ai ai ai aiiiiii!**

-Onde foi, Inuyasha?

-Com o **Hachi! **Foi culpa dele! Eu fui procurá-lo quando cê fazia aquelas compras!

Kagome soltou o cabelo e o olhou tão horrorizada que Inuyasha chegou a pensar que a namorada teria um colapso cardíaco ali mesmo.

-Como você... Como você _pôde?_ – ela finalmente perguntou. – Aquele homem é doido, Inuyasha!

-Calma, Kagome! – ele recuou ao vê-la tão alterada.

-"Calma", uma vírgula! Vamos sair daqui agora mesmo!

-Mas eu paguei pra passar duas semanas aqui... – ele começou em tom de criança birrenta, mas ficou assustado ao ver Kagome assumir uma expressão assassina.

**-I–NU–YA–SHAAA! **– ela falou num tom assustador.

-Tá, tá! – ele concordou, acenando com a cabeça um "sim" para enfatizar o que dizia.

-Vamos lá. – ela enrolou-se num roupão e levou Inuyasha, também de roupão, pelo braço até a recepção. Ao chegarem, notaram que Botan não estava.

-Tá vazio... – ele comentou, estranhando aquele fato.

-Inuyasha , espere aqui por Botan. Vou procurar o Ginta.

-Sim. – ele foi para trás do balcão e brincou de atendente. – Em que posso ser útil, madame? – ele perguntou, tocando na sineta do balcão.

-Aproveita que tá aí e procura por aqueles documentos que preenchemos.

-É pra já! – ele tocou a sineta e abaixou-se para procurar o que a namorada pediu, voltando logo depois com as resmas que assinaram. – Aqui está. – e tocou a sineta mais uma vez.

Kagome se pôs a ler alguns daqueles papéis enquanto Inuyasha tocava a sineta de cinco em cinco segundos. Esperou pacientemente que ele cansasse daquele brinquedo, mas vendo que ele não pararia, ela falou num tom frio para esconder a irritação que sentia:

-Sabe onde vou enfiar esse troço se não parar de tocar agora?

Inuyasha parou hesitante centímetros antes de tocá-la, encolhendo a mão e baixando o rosto. Kagome voltou a examinar os documentos.

-Que estranho... – ela falou. – Assinamos até um papel de herança...

**-QUÊ? **– Inuyasha deu um pulo da cadeira onde estava.

-Isso aqui tá tão... – Kagome parou e levou a mão à boca, tentando conter um grito.

-O que foi?

-Eu acho que... – torceu as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. – Será que isso tem relação com aquele maníaco-terapeuta que Sango-chan está investigando?

-Mas ela mesma disse que as chances são mínimas!

-Ela também disse que aprenderia a cozinhar e as chances dela aprender também são mínimas, sabia? – Kagome falou muito mal-humorada.

-Bem... Eu devo dizer o mesmo de você. – ele falou hesitante, escondendo-se atrás do balcão depois de receber um olhar furioso dela.

-Inuyasha, espere por Botan aqui e veja o que consegue arrancar dela. Rasgue esses documentos por causa das nossas assinaturas! – ela começou a afastar-se dele.

-Ei, aonde você vai?

-Vou arrumar nossas malas. Vamos embora daqui.

-Não vamos nem nos despedir do Ginta?

-E se Ginta for aquele maníaco?

-Você tem idéia que o que tá dizendo é ridículo? O Ginta, um maníaco? Ele é tão bobinho que acreditou naquela história que a rainha Nefertite era a Rin!

Kagome conteve uma risada. A lembrança daquela história ainda provocava-lhe uma incrível vontade de rir.

-De qualquer forma, vamos sair daqui e depois pegaremos o primeiro trem pra Tokyo.

-Mas e a nossa cara quando chegarmos lá em casa? Eu não quero que Sesshoumaru ou Miroku fiquem rindo de nós e...

**-INUYASHA!** – Kagome estava para perder o que restava da paciência.

-Tá bom, tá bom! – ele se encolheu de novo.

-Volto já. – finalmente ela conseguiu sair dali para ir arrumar as malas.

Andando pelos silenciosos corredores da clínica, Kagome fazia mil conjecturas sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Por que Ginta não os reconheceu? O que Botan fazia ali? E por que eram os únicos naquele lugar?

Foi pensando nessas e em outras coisas que ela passou em frente ao quarto em que tinha a placa _"Doutor Ginta". _E ficou surpresa ao ver que não estava trancado.

Receosa pelo que ia fazer e também muito curiosa, ela resolveu entrar para pôr Ginta contra a parede. Finalmente esclareceria tudo.

Entrou no quarto e levou um susto ao ver, em outra parede, dezenas de televisores com videocassetes ligados, todos passando imagens dela. Viu, em uma delas, cenas dela e de Inuyasha chegando; em outra, dela na hora da terapia, em outra...

-Olá, Kagome-sama. – alguém falara atrás dela. Assustada, ela virou-se depressa e levou um das mãos ao coração para controlar as batidas.

-Ginta? – ela falou depois de tomar fôlego. Deu uma risada sem graça e apontou para a TV. – O que é isso?

-É uma televisão. – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

-Eu sei que é, mas... – ela deu outra risada. – Por que todas estão passando vídeos sobre mim?

-Porque você é uma pessoa que merece tudo isso. Você é a reencarnação da minha rainha Nefertite Kagome XVII.

Kagome olhava incrédula para ele e para as TV's.

-Há vídeos seus acordando, dormindo, fazendo exercícios e até trocando de roupa. – ele falava sem deixar de sorrir.

**-QUÊ? **– desta vez, a garota localizou a TV que mostrava um vídeo dela trocando de roupa. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena e grudou a cara no televisor como se quisesse ver se aquilo era de verdade mesmo.

-Kagome, **eu amo muito tudo isso**... em _você!_ – Ginta falou atrás dela, unindo as mãos em cima do coração e com uma expressão sonhadora e abobalhada no rosto.

A garota se virou ao escutar aquilo e encará-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que viu, grudado na parede atrás dele, um cartaz com a foto de Ginta com a palavra "_PROCURADO" _em letras garrafais.

* * *

_Durante a semana em que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam fora, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Miroku foram as cobaias das estranhas refeições que Sango preparava, mentindo sobre o sabor delas e jogando fora o que fingiam comer escondido dela. Quando Sango descobriu, ficou furiosa e começou uma discussão com os três, que deram desculpas dizendo que realmente estava melhorando. Sango, porém, não acreditou._

_-Vocês nem ao menos comeram! – ela exclamou, arrumando furiosamente os talheres .– Como podem saber?_

_-Sangozinha, somos seus amigos. – Miroku começou. – Você não acredita no que dizemos?_

_-Ok... – Sango começou. – Vou precisar sair pra fazer essa reportagem do maníaco-terapeuta-sociopata, mas se não comerem, logo surgirá a maníaca-repórter-psicopata._

_Os três, sentados à mesa da cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru, suaram frio._

_-Sango-chan... – Rin começou, mas se agarrou a Sesshoumaru quando viu a amiga pegar uma faca e brincar com o objeto em frente a eles, além de empurrar outro prato de aspecto grotesco para frente deles._

_-Comam! – Sango ordenou._

_Os três hesitaram._

_-Co-mam... – Sango ordenou numa voz musical._

_Os amigos pegaram uma porção, enfiaram na boca e mantiveram-na fechada._

_-Engulam. – ela falou, passando o dedo sobre o fio de corte._

_O grupo pareceu engolir._

_-Abram a boca. – ordenou._

_Quando os três abriram a boca, Sango ficou emocionada ao ver que os amigos realmente tinham engolido._

_-Puxa, pessoal... – ela falou numa voz embargada. – Desculpe ter duvidado de vocês._

_-N-não... – Miroku falava numa voz engasgada. – Não se preocupe com isso, Sangozinha._

_-Eu estou tão... – Sango estava tão emocionada que tinha os olhos marejados, levando a mão ao peito para controlar o coração acelerado._

_-Não diga mais nada, Sangozinha – Miroku continuou, assumindo uma coloração esverdeada. – Vá trabalhar, querida._

_Sango deu um beijo em Miroku e abraçou Rin e Sesshoumaru. Depois pegou a bolsa e saiu da casa pela porta dos fundos. Porém, segundos depois, voltou a aparecer na cozinha apenas para dizer:_

_-Adoro vocês. – e saiu de novo._

_Assim que ela foi embora, os três correram para a lixeira mais próxima para cuspir o que tinham deixado escondido na boca._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Depois de descobrirem a verdadeira identidade de Ginta, o maníaco-terapeuta, Kagome e Inuyasha empreendem uma fuga de Kokoro wo Tsunaide com a ajuda de Botan, a recepcionista com mania de perseguição, sentindo a necessidade de se apoiarem e de compreender o que realmente sentem um pelo outro. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaki: "**_Aishite'ru... Zutto.". _**Não percam!**

**"-Ore wa... omae o... aishite'ru… zutto."**

**

* * *

**

**[1] Os japoneses costumam usar carimbos na hora de assinar documentos.**

**-O Ginta daqui é o mesmo Ginta de "Four Seasons", o fanfiction antecessor a este. Lá era erroneamente grafado como "Jinta". Ninguém me avisou que "Jinta" é como a versão dublada chama o coitado... Aliás, preciso fazer uma revisão daquilo urgentemente! (eu posso ajudar rsrsrs)**

**-Momoji e Botan também são de "Four Seasons". **

**-"Chibi" significa "pequeno". Quem não sabia, agora leia novamente o começo para poder rir. **


	7. Aishite'ru Zutto

_Na sala da casa de Sesshoumaru, Rin assistia a um filme._

_-Não... Não diga isso pra ela... – Rin chorava e mordia a ponta de um lenço. – A coitadinha vai morrer..._

_De repente, o telefone tocou e Rin teclou no "MUTE" para poder escutar quem estava falando._

_-Oiiiiiiii? – ela atendeu, alegremente. _

_**-RIN-CHAN!**__ – Kagome deu um grito._

_-Kagome-chan! – Rin pulou do sofá, sentando-se depois. – Como está o spa?_

_**-RIN, RÁPIDO! CHAME O SESS - - **_

_Neste momento, Rin afastou o telefone da orelha para falar com Miroku, que gemia alto quando passou pela sala._

_-Miroku-sama, está mesmo melhorando?_

_O rapaz pôs a mão em um dos lados da barriga, fazendo uma careta de dor._

_-De verdade... Sesshoumaru-sama não seria tão cruel a ponto de me dar remédios errados... – ele falou, jogando-se de frente no outro sofá como se estivesse desmaiado. – Não quero comer nada que Sango faça hoje!_

_Rin escondeu um sorriso sem graça ao ver Miroku sofrendo tanto por causa da comida feita pela noiva. Voltou a pôr o telefone junto ao ouvido para conversar com Kagome._

_-Sim, Kagome-chan?_

_Escutou apenas o som de que a ligação tinha caído._

_-Que estranho... – Rin falou, recolocando o fone no gancho. – Acho que caiu..._

_-O que foi? – Miroku perguntou com a voz abafada pelas almofadas que tinha no rosto. _

_-Kagome-chan ligou, mas depois a ligação caiu._

_-Que filme é esse? – Miroku perguntou, sentando-se no sofá e fazendo mais uma careta. _

_-"Laços de Ternura" – Rin voltou a apertar no "MUTE" e se concentrou no filme de novo. – Não, por favor... – mordeu a ponta do lenço e chorava em cascata. – É tão triste... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Tããããão triste ... Esses filmes ocidentais me deixam tão triste..._

_-Muito bem, Rin-sama. – Miroku mudou repentinamente do canal de filmes para o de desenhos animados, recebendo um olhar furioso da garota. – Nada de depressão, Prozac ou algo assim. Crianças alegres e maravilhosas como você devem ficar sempre sorrindo. _

_-Sesshoumaru-sama te pôs pra me vigiar? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. _

_-Caso não tenha percebido, todos nós estamos te vigiando desde aquela história dos comprimidos. _

_Na tevê, o anime que passava foi interrompido por um noticiário de emergência apresentado por Sango, chamando a atenção dos dois. _

_-Olha só, é a Sango-chan! – Rin exclamou, batendo as palmas com alegria._

_-Grande Sangozinha! – Miroku exclamou._

_**"-Interrompemos este programa para um noticiário de emergência" **__Sango começou, sorrindo para os telespectadores. _

_-Go, go, go, Sango-chan! – Rin fazia torcida no sofá._

_-Ela parece mais sexy na tevê. – Miroku comentou num tom sonhador, fazendo Rin olhar desconfiada para ele e afastar-se do rapaz._

_No noticiário, Sango ainda sorria quando recebeu o papel que deveria ler ao vivo, murmurando um "obrigada" à mão que estendeu e apareceu na tevê – e ainda acenou, diga-se de passagem – para entregar-lhe o papel. A garota não parava de sorrir e graciosamente colocou os óculos de leitura para transmitir a notícia. _

_"-__**A polícia já localizou o paradeiro do maníaco-sociopata que se fingia de terapeuta e enlouquecia todos os pacientes."**_

_À medida que lia o comentário, o sorriso no rosto de Sango morria._

_"__**-A polícia já localizou o paradeiro de Ginta Otome, de 23 anos, em Yokohama, fingindo-se de terapeuta em um bairro afastado da cidade..."**_

_Miroku e Rin se entreolharam ao escutar o nome do rapaz. Sango forçava um sorriso._

_"-__**A polícia irá invadir o local daqui a pouco, e pede a todos de Yokohama que tenham parentes internados na clínica dele para salvar a vida de seus entes queridos. E o nome da clínica é... KOKORO WO TSUNAIDE?"**_

_Os dois que estavam na sala olhavam boquiabertos para a tela, encontrando coincidentemente o olhar arregalado de Sango, que ao gritar o nome da clínica, pulou da cadeira e fizera os óculos saltarem do rosto e atingir a um cameraman, escutando quem assistia a notícia um ruidoso "AI" antes da vinheta aparecer novamente e o noticiário dar lugar ao anime que passava antes._

_Meia hora depois, Rin e Miroku ainda olhavam boquiabertos para a tela, completamente petrificados._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Aishite'ru... Zutto. **

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Amarei você... Para sempre.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Eu não gostaria que a série fosse minha para ter que pagar aqueles milhões de ienes que Takahashi-sensei paga ao imposto de renda. **

**Para Lily-chan. **

**

* * *

**

**Em Yokohama**

-**INUYASHA!** – Kagome apareceu visivelmente apressada, nervosa, suada, descabelada e com o roupão sujo na recepção, onde Inuyasha conversava calmamente com Botan, que acabara de aparecer ali e conversava com o rapaz sobre tinturas de cabelo.

-Kagome... o que foi? – o rapaz escondeu uma tintura dentro do roupão que usava e foi correndo até ela. – Por que está...?

**-É O GINTA! É O GINTA AQUELE MANÍACO QUE SANGO-CHAN TÁ INVESTIGANDO! **

-Mas... mas...

-Eu tentei ligar lá pra casa, mas ele cortou a ligação e tive que fazê-lo desmaiar usando o aparelho do telefone. – ela tomou fôlego. – Vamos fugir daqui, vamos pra casa! Ele tá doido, Inuyasha! Ele disse que tá apaixonado por mim e...

**-O QUÊ?** – o rapaz perguntou, já sentindo o instinto de namorado ciumento despertar. – Eu vou lá ter uma conversinha com ele, ah, se vou!

-Inuyasha, ele tá armado com uma faca! – ela puxou o rapaz pelo roupão que usava. – Vamos logooooo!

-Mas, mas...

-Vocês precisam assinar estes papéis! – Botan falou de repente, mostrando outra resma de formulário idêntica as que Inuyasha destruíra. – Depois devolva-nos as chaves e...

-Se liga, menina! O cara tá armado e vai te matar também. – Kagome falou, furiosamente.

**-QUÊ? ARMADO? QUEM? COMO? ONDE? POR QUÊ? **– Botan começou, olhando para os lados. – **NÃO DEIXEM QUE ME PEGUEM! **– ela se escondeu debaixo do balcão e ficou quieta. Kagome e Inuyasha evitaram comentar sobre aquele ataque de histeria.

-**KAGOME! **- Kagome arregalou os olhos ao escutar Ginta gritar. – **KAGOME-CHAAAAN! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? **

**-Esse cara ainda tá acordado?** – Kagome olhou em direção do corredor pelo qual viera. – Inuyasha, pelos deuses, vamos embora e...

-Vá pra baixo do balcão. – Inuyasha ordenou. – Não saia de lá! Vou conversar com esse cara e ver o que aconteceu com ele depois daquela confusão do Ano Novo.

-Mas...

-Kagome, eu **NÃO **vou deixar ele te pegar! Confie em mim!

A garota fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-"Num" tem vaga aqui! – Botan falou de lá do balcão.

-Ah, mas vai ter. – Inuyasha levou a namorada ao local e empurrou a namorada lá para baixo no momento em que Ginta surgiu na recepção saindo do corredor, este passando a mão na cabeça como se quisesse aliviar a dor que sentia numa região.

-Olá... – o "médico" falou. – Você é novo aqui?

-Sim, estou trabalhando na recepção. – Inuyasha falou com a cara mais inocente do planeta. – Botan saiu de férias e eu entrei no lugar.

-Estão pagando hora extra também e os tíquetes?

-Ah, sim... Er... Isso também.

-Você viu uma garota de cabelos negros usando roupão passar por aqui?

-Ah... Infelizmente eu não posso ajudá-lo com essa informação, doutor, eu não a vi... – o rapaz deu outro sorriso amarelo.

-Oh. Que pena.

-Por que deseja falar com ela?

-Bem... eu gostaria de matá-la, se é que me entende. – Ginta falou num tom calmo, mostrando uma enorme faca pesqueira e passando a mão nos cabelos revoltados.

Uma gota apareceu no rosto de Inuyasha, este escutando também um gemido de Kagome.

-Hã... – Inuyasha pigarreou e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, além de tentar manter a calma. – Eu estou muito curioso em saber o porquê...

-É que... Bem... Eu fui pro Egito procurar minha ex-noiva, mas parece que ela já morreu de um ataque alérgico de gatos... Aí eles me falaram que se eu voltasse pro Japão e procurasse por alguma outra mulher, eu poderia viver mais feliz.

-Isso é... muito interessante, mas... – Inuyasha pigarreou de novo. – Mas por que quer matar a garota?

-Porque ela disse que não gostava de mim. E lá no Egito, os caras da seita falaram que se isso acontecesse, era pra eu matá-la e oferecer o sangue à minha ex-noiva, a rainha Rin Nefertite VIII.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que compreendera a história.

-Mas você não acha um desperdício? Quer dizer... Há tanta mulher por aí pra matar e você quer cortar logo essa?

Inuyasha sentiu baque violento na perna feito por Kagome, que não gostara daquele comentário.

-Não só ela, mas também qualquer outro que tenha intenções de se aproximar dela e estiver apaixonado. – Ginta respondeu, olhando para os lados para ver se avistava a garota.

Inuyasha continuava de braços cruzados e olhou para o teto, assobiando disfarçadamente, não ousando olhar para baixo para receber o olhar assassino da namorada.

**-ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO! A POLÍCIA ESTÁ NA ÁREA E CERCANDO TODA A PROPRIEDADE... **– uma voz metalizada pelo megafone indicou que a polícia estava ali.

Ginta olhou apreensivo para fora da propriedade.

**-ATENÇÃO, A POLÍCIA ESTÁ NA ÁREA... –** repetiu a voz.

-Droga... Escute... – Ginta falou. – Acho que é melhor que vá para uma outra agência pedir emprego. Devem oferecer um que pague também o vale-transporte.

Uma gota surgiu no rosto de Inuyasha e este viu Ginta sair de perto da porta e ficar no meio da sala.

-Fique calmo, doutor. Eles não vão machucá-lo. – Inuyasha falou.

-Inuyasha, será que vão atirar na gente? – Kagome sussurrou para que só ele escutasse. Ao lado dela, Botan tremeu ao escutar "polícia" e "atirar".

-Claro que vão atirar! Eles sempre atiram, né? Atiram, matam... Ah, miseráveis... – ela murmurava, encolhendo os joelhos.

-Fiquem calmas! Vão nos tirar daqui... – Inuyasha falou em tom baixo para que só elas escutassem.

-Nunca irei sair daqui. - Ginta afirmou. – Só me matando.

**-SE NÃO SAIR EM CINCO SEGUNDOS COM AS MÃOS PARA O ALTO, A POLÍCIA IRÁ DETONAR A BOMBA QUE HÁ AÍ DENTRO.**

**-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN? –** Kagome e Botan saíram de trás do balcão e os três exclamaram juntos.

**-"VUMBORA", ROCKETS! –** Ginta gritou, jogando uma bomba de fumaça no chão e desaparecendo no meio dela.

-Cara, aquilo não era de um anime? – Inuyasha perguntou, arregalando os olhos para a súbita desaparição de Ginta.

**-CINCO...**

-Vamos sair daqui! – Inuyasha gritou, puxando Kagome e Botan pelo braço e correndo para fora da recepção e indo para o jardim.

**-QUATRO... **

-Corram, corram! – o rapaz falava, ajudando as garotas atravessarem o jardim.

**-TRÊS...**

Botan escorregou e Kagome a ajudou a levantar-se. Estavam ainda na metade do jardim, quase próximos da piscina.

**-DOIS...**

**-DROGA, NÃO VAMOS CONSEGUIR! **– Inuyasha gritou, furioso.

**-UM...**

**-INUYASHA! – **Kagome gritou, olhando para o rapaz e percebendo que morreria ao lado dele, da pessoa que amava.

**-PRA PISCINA! –** o rapaz ordenou, jogando as duas dentro d'água para protegê-las da explosão e pulando depois.

Silêncio.

Os três tiraram as cabeças da água e viram que ainda estava em silêncio, voltando a mergulhar.

Mais silêncio.

Saíram da água de novo.

**-CHEFE! –** uma outra voz metalizada por estar próxima ao megafone soou. – **UM POLICIAL VIU GINTA FUGIR PELA CHAMINÉ HÁ DEZ SEGUNDOS!**

**-DROGA! POR QUE O IDIOTA NÃO DEU O ALARME? ACHAVA QUE ERA O DE PAPAI NOEL?**

**-NOSSA, SENHOR, COMO O SENHOR SABIA DISSO? O POLICIAL IA CORRER PRA PEDIR PRESENTES, MAS PERCEBEU DEPOIS QUE ELE FUGIU...**

**-É CLARO QUE ELE FUGIU, ANTA! AFINAL, QUEM FOI QUE INVENTOU ESSE PAPO DE BOMBA? O CARA NEM ACREDITOU!**

**-MAS, CHEFE, FOI O SENHOR MESMO QUEM SUGERIU...**

Um tiro soou e um grito do pobre rapaz foi ouvido.

Kagome e Botan tinham expressões demoníacas no rosto. Inuyasha se limitou a falar um palavrão cabeludo ao infeliz que fizera aquela brincadeira.

**Dez minutos depois.**

-Eu não acredito que ela não abria pelo lado de fora! – Kagome reclamava.

Os três, molhados e com os cabelos desalinhados, já estavam do lado de fora da propriedade. Depois de escutarem a polícia sair dali e ir atrás de Ginta, tentaram entrar de novo na casa, mas a porta era com tranca automática e abria apenas com o controle, que ficara dentro da sala. Forçosamente, tiveram que desistir da vontade de levar o resto das roupas que tinham lá, ficando apenas com as do corpo e uma roupa de banho masculina e feminina que estavam na beirada da piscina. Para a sorte de Inuyasha, os documentos dele e a bolsa de Kagome também estavam lá.

-E agora?

A pergunta mestra de situações complicadas foi feita por Kagome, olhando para Inuyasha que conferia os documentos.

-Vamos pegar um trem para Tokyo, oras... – ele falou visivelmente mal-humorado.

-Eu **NÃO** vou entrar num trem só de roupão, Inuyasha! – a namorada reclamou. – Pode liberar dinheiro para pagarmos um carro.

-Um carro até Tokyo? – o rapaz parecia chocado.

-Até na casa de mami, Inuyasha! – ela falou, teimosamente. – Ela pode nos hospedar lá até amanhã, daí vamos para Tokyo...

-E como nós vamos para lá, menina? – Inuyasha falava com a garota como se fosse uma criancinha débil. – Se não quer nem aparecer na rua porque tá de roupão, então...

-A gente liga pra ela e pede pra vir nos buscar!

-Essa me parece uma boa idéia. – Botan opinou, calada até então. – Há um telefone público bem ali!

-Vamos lá, Inuyasha! – Kagome correu até uma estrada meio deserta a poucos metros de onde estavam, chegando ao orelhão em pé ao lado de um carro.

Logo o rapaz a alcançou junto com Botan, observando que a namorada o esperava pacientemente, embora achasse melhor ligar logo ao invés de perder tempo.

-Tem um cartão? – a garota perguntou ao namorado. – Lá em casa não aceitam ligações a cobrar...

_-Tó!_ – ele abriu a carteira e tirou o cartão. – Só dá pra uma ligação.

Kagome pôs o cartão no telefone, discando depois o número no teclado.

-Alô? Mami, sou eu, Kagome!

_-Kagome-chan! Como está, querida?_

-Mama, estamos em Yokohama e...

_-Estão aqui? Que bom!_

-Queremos que venha nos buscar e...

_-Espero um pouco, Kagome-chan. Há outra pessoa na linha._

**-NÃO, DEIXE-ME TER - - **

A ligação caiu.

Kagome pegou o cartão e entregou para Inuyasha, que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

-Bem... – o rapaz começou, guardando o cartão sem unidade para entregar a Sango, que fazia coleção daquilo. – Vamos a pé, pegamos carona ou vamos de táxi até uma estação pra pegarmos o trem?

-Que horas são? – Kagome perguntou.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia, mas deve ser horário do almoço. Estou com fome. – ele respondeu.

-Vamos pegar o primeiro trem para Tokyo quando chegarmos lá na estação. Acho que chegaremos no final da tarde.

-Mudou de ideia, menina teimosa?

-Ora...!

-Vamos a pé até lá? – Botan perguntou, subitamente.

-Se não conseguirmos um táxi ou uma carona, sim. – o rapaz respondeu, calmamente.

-Mas eu não quero ir de roupão... – Kagome choramingava.

-Mas vai! – Inuyasha já estava se irritando.

-Mas... – ela continuava choramingando.

-Podemos ver num guia de trens quais os melhores horários! – Botan opinou, alegremente.

-Ah, claro... – o casal concordou com visível ironia.

-É só nos arranjar um que depois iremos para a estação de carro. – Inuyasha falou, sarcasticamente.

-É pra já. – Botan falou de maneira prestativa.

Para a surpresa do casal, Botan tirou de um dos bolsos da roupa de recepcionista um molho de chaves, no qual tinha presa uma chave de carro, a qual apertou o botão para destravar um veículo que estava estacionado perto do orelhão.

Botan foi até o carro, abriu a porta, entrou, demorou alguns minutos, saiu de lá, fechou a porta, trancou o carro e voltou para junto dos dois trazendo um guia de trens na mão; tudo sob os olhares de espanto de Inuyasha e Kagome.

-Aqui está. – ela falou, entregando o guia na mão de Inuyasha.

Depois de um minuto em silêncio, Inuyasha teve coragem de perguntar:

-Hã... – engoliu em seco. – Botan... De quem... – limpou a garganta. – De quem é esse carro?

-De quem? – a garota olhou para o carro e depois olhou para o casal, falando com doçura. – É meu.

-Ah... – os dois fizeram o gesto com a cabeça indicando que tinham entendido.

-Botan... – Inuyasha começou de novo, assumindo a maneira de falar de alguém que fala com uma criança de cinco anos. – Sabe, eu estive pensando... Que tal se... Bem, eu não se o que você vai achar, mas tenho certeza de que vai gostar... – Inuyasha fazia mais gesto do que um italiano faz quando fala. – Que tal se nós... - apontou para a namorada, para Botan e para ele. – **Nós... **– enfatizou o "nós". – três fôssemos de... hã... em vez de andar... ou pegar carona... fôssemos de carro? E quando eu digo "de carro", eu digo... – colocou a ponta do dedo no nariz de Botan. - no SEU carro? – tinha um brilho tão malandro nos olhos que Kagome chegou a pensar que o rapaz fosse parente de Miroku.

Botan olhou para o carro, olhou para Kagome, olhou para Inuyasha, voltou a olhar para Kagome, para Inuyasha e depois para o carro.

-Eu acho uma boa idéia, sabe? Eu tenho muito medo de ir sozinha...

-Excelente, menina. - o rapaz batia no ombro dela de leve. – Agora, me entregue a chave, Botan-chan, daí nós vamos voltar para Tokyo e você verá a sua maninha gêmea! – voltou a pôr o dedo no nariz dela.

-Ah, eu acho isso tão legal! – ela bateu as palmas. – Vamos logo?

-Vamos. – o casal quase correu para carro como se este fosse sair em disparada de repente, seguidos por uma Botan saltitante e feliz, esta cantarolando que estava feliz por voltar a ver a irmã.

Minutos depois, o carro partia, tendo Inuyasha na direção.

**Em Tokyo.**

Na cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru, os quatro que estavam na capital estavam reunidos para pensar na situação em que o casal de amigos se metera.

**-ELE OS PEGOU! ELE OS PEGOU! ELE OS PEGOU! ELE OS PEGOU!** – gritava Sango para quem quisesse ouvir, sacudindo Miroku pela camisa enquanto este tentava acalmá-la.

**-SANGO, CONTROLE-SE! **– ele tentava segurar as mãos dela. –** FIQUE CALMA! NINGUÉM VAI RESOLVER NADA GRITANDO!**

-Não grite na minha casa! – Sesshoumaru falou em tom de ameaça.

-**NÃO TÔ GRITANDO, PÔ! **– o rapaz respondeu, encolhendo-se ao ver o punho de Sesshoumaru se fechar.

-**Kagome-chaaaaaaaan!** – Sango chorava como uma criança, jogando lágrimas para todos os cantos. – **Kagomeeeeeeee!** **Inuyashaaaaaa!**

-Calma, Sango-chan. – Rin tentou acalmá-la também. – Quer um calmante?

Imediatamente os olhares se voltaram para a namorada de Sesshoumaru, que ficou completamente sem graça. Até mesmo Sango parara de chorar e olhava intrigada para a amiga.

-Quer dizer... Bem.. – Rin unia a ponta dos dedos indicadores e sorria sem graça. – Nossa... Que enrascada os dois se meteram, né?

-Rin. – a voz de comando de Sesshoumaru soou. – O que foi que nós conversamos sobre isso?

-Que... – a garota baixou a vista para não encontrar os olhares de censura de Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru. – Que... Que esses remédios são ruins para mim...

-E o que mais? – o namorado perguntou.

-Que eu não devo tomá-los sob nenhuma hipótese.

-E eu falei mais alguma coisa?

-Que se eu tiver de comprar algum comprimido, para falar para todos vocês... – Rin continuava falando num tom de voz baixo e olhando para o chão.

-E você comprou algum?

Rin olhou para todos os presentes e baixou a vista, apertando os punhos.

-Não queremos que minta, Rin-sama. – Miroku avisou ao perceber que Rin poderia mentir.

-Sim. Eu comprei uns calmantes ontem.

-E por que você não avisou? – Sesshoumaru parecia mais sério que o normal.

Rin ficou em silêncio.

-Por que você não nos contou, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou.

-Porque vocês não iriam deixar... – a garota falou, não olhando para eles e sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

A cozinha ficou num silêncio tenebroso.

-Rin... – Sesshoumaru começou, dando um suspiro – Só queremos o seu bem. Todos estão preocupados com os efeitos desses remédios. Agora... – ele se aproximou dela e estendeu a mão. – Sei que estão com você, portanto, me entregue.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e colocou a mão em um dos bolsos do moletom que usava, tirando de lá uma cartela de comprimidos azuis.

O rapaz pegou a cartela e a amassou na mão, passando pela namorada sem olhá-la e indo direto a uma lata de lixo, na qual jogou o que restou dos comprimidos.

-Agora. – Sesshoumaru voltou a falar. – Você sabe o que deve nos dizer.

A garota ficou um minuto em silêncio e depois falou, erguendo o rosto:

-Eu sinto muito por ter feito isso. Nunca mais comprarei e tomarei comprimidos sem o consentimento de vocês.

Baixou o rosto e completou.

-Mil desculpas.

-Boa menina, Rin-sama. – Miroku se aproximou dela e a pegou nos ombros. – Só queremos o seu bem, como Sesshoumaru-sama mesmo falou.

-É isso aí, Rin-chan. – Sango se aproximou também e, junto com o noivo, conduziu a garota até os braços de Sesshoumaru, que a abraçou.

-Nunca mais use essas coisas. – ele falou. – Esses remédios não podem ajudá-la mais do que nós podemos fazer.

-Sim. – ela falou, abraçando o rapaz. – Eu sinto muito por fazer isso.

-Bom... – Miroku começou. – E o que nós estávamos conversando mesmo?

Um minuto de silêncio.

-Estou com fome... Vamos comer uma pizza? –Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando para os presentes.

-SIIIM! – foi a resposta deles em uníssono.

O irmão mais velho pegou o telefone sem fio, mas no momento em que o fez, o mesmo tocou.

Todos os presentes na cozinha se entreolharam.

Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta antes de atender.

-Sesshoumaru falando.

_-Eu sei. – _a voz falou num tom muito rouco e assustador.

-Sim?

_-Ela está... aí... cof, cof... – _a voz deu uma pausa e Sesshoumaru pôde escutar o indivíduo espirrar algo na garganta para aliviá-la. _– Desculpe, mas eu poderia falar com a senhorita Kawashima?_

-Um momento.

Sesshoumaru passou o fone para Sango e ela atendeu alegremente, fazendo o tradicional biquinho ao prolongar as últimas letras:

-_Alôôôu? _

_-Aqui é Ginta Otome..._

**Cinco minutos depois da ligação.**

**-ELE TÁ SOLTO! ELE TÁ SOLTO! ELE TÁ SOLTO!** - Sango sacudia Miroku pela camisa e parecia ainda mais descontrolada.

-Calma, Sango-chan. – Rin tentava fazê-la soltar de Miroku, que já estava tonto. – Deixe Sesshoumaru-sama resolver isso.

Rin olhou para o namorado, que parecia extremamente furioso por saber quem era o sociopata, já que não falaram o nome por saberem o que o rapaz provocou entre Rin e Sesshoumaru.

-Não é? – ela perguntou esperançosa para ele.

-Eu não acredito que aquele idiota do Inuyasha não conseguiu matar aquele terapeuta...

A namorada sorriu sem graça. Sesshoumaru continuou:

-Eu devia ter feito isso há alguns meses se outro idiota não tivesse inventado aquela história do Egito.

Miroku não conseguiu responder por estar ainda sendo chacoalhado pela noiva, limitando-se a apenas mandar um sinal com o polegar para indicar que concordava com o que Sesshoumaru falara.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Sesshoumaru falou no tom de comando que só ele sabia fazer:

-Sango.

A garota parou. Miroku caiu no chão e foi socorrido por Rin.

-Vamos ligar para a senhora Higurashi. – Sesshoumaru falou, pegando o telefone e discando o número que já sabia de cabeça.

Alguns segundos depois, ele começou a falar:

-Alô? A senhora Higurashi, por favor?

-Tá vendo só, Sango-chan? – Rin falou, sorrindo docemente. – Sesshoumaru-sama vai resolver tudo com calma. Não se preocupe!

-Senhora Higurashi? Aqui é Sesshoumaru. Eu vou muito bem, e a senhora? Kagome? Ela está desaparecida. Aquele maníaco tentou matá-la e parece que ela morreu numa explosão.

Uma enorme gota surgiu no rosto dos três que escutavam a conversa.

-Como é? – Sesshoumaru levantou-se de súbito. – Certo, certo... Entendi. Muito obrigado. Aquele terapeuta idiota foi quem ligou avisando sobre... – deu uma longa pausa. - Ah, claro! Um momento. – Sesshoumaru tapou o fone e falou aos amigos, que ainda estavam impressionados por ele estar calmamente conversando sobre um assunto tão sério. – Ela está perguntando se podemos ir para Yokohama no próximo feriado. Parece que terá um festival no templo.

Novamente, outra gota nos três.

-Ué, por que essas caras? – o irmão de Inuyasha perguntou. – Será divertido, terá até _karaoke._

-Hã... Sess... – Rin pigarreou. – Continue falando com ela.

-Vão ou não vão? – Sesshoumaru insistiu. – Rin, terá um coral lá e também oficina de _kirigami. [1]_

-Ah, eu posso ir? Posso? Posso? – a garota pulava com as mãos unidas.

Uma gota nos rostos de Miroku e Sango, forçando-os a sorrirem sem graça.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso e voltou a falar com a mãe de Kagome.

-O quê? Caiu a ligação? Não, isso nos deixa mais tranquilos... Ah, sim, nós vamos. Rin está muito contente.

-Oba! – Rin comemorou erguendo os braços.

-Tenha um bom almoço, senhora. Até mais.

Depois que desligou, o rapaz falou:

-Kagome deu um telefonema para ela antes de nossa ligação. A senhora Higurashi a deixou na linha e parece que a ligação caiu.

Um suspiro de alívio passou pelos lábios dos amigos.

-Quando aquele maníaco disse que ia ligar de novo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Sango olhou para o relógio de pulso.

-Daqui a dez minutos.

-Muito bem. – o irmão de Inuyasha falou. – Vamos esperar. Vou ter uma conversinha com ele.

**Dez minutos depois.**

-Sua vez, Miroku-sama. – Rin falou, estendendo as cartas para o rapaz.

O rapaz pegou uma e exclamou:

-Droga.

-Não ajudou muito, não? – Sesshoumaru deu o palpite.

-Estou cansado de jogar com vocês. – o rapaz falou com mau humor.

Sesshoumaru e Rin se limitaram a sorrir. Sango olhava para as unhas e segurava as cartas, não sentindo a mínima vontade de jogar.

De repente, o telefone tocou.

-_Alôôôu?_ – Sango atendeu, alegremente fazendo o charmoso biquinho ao prolongar as últimas letras.

_-Sou eu._

-Quem?

_-Ginta._

-Oh... Um momento, uma pessoa quer falar com você. – Sango passou o fone para Sesshoumaru e este pigarreou antes de falar.

-Seu miserável...

**Cinco minutos depois.**

-Calma, Ginta... – Rin é quem falava agora, tentando acalmar o assustado rapaz na linha.

_-Eu não fiz por mal, é juro... Pede pra ele não me matar... _– o rapaz choramingava na outra linha.

-Sesshoumaru-sama – Sango comentou, sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru. -, você pode passar por um sociopata sem muitos problemas... – deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Anos de prática quando se tem um irmão como Inuyasha... Ou um amigo como Houshi.

-Ei, não me meta nessa história!

-Calma, Ginta... – Rin continuava.

-Rin – Sesshoumaru rosnou. -, desligue essa droga. Só de lembrar o que esse idiota fez no Ano Novo me dá uma vontade incrível de... – os olhos dourados ficaram com um estranho brilho sádico, forçando Miroku a se afastar por precaução.

-É que... – ela tapou o fone. – Ele agora está feliz por saber que estou viva.

-Diga a ele que não é preciso. – o namorado falou de novo. – Depois _eu_ ficarei feliz em saber que _ele_ não está mais vivo.

Uma gota no rosto de Rin surgiu e ela continuou.

-Ginta, eu tenho que desligar... Quê? Jantar? Ah, eu não sei... Quem sabe, outro dia... – ela dava um sorriso sem graça. – Ginta, eu realmente não sei se posso jantar com você... Ir para o Egito com você? Parece divertido, mas... Passeio pelo Nilo? Deve ser maravilhoso! – a garota começou a falar alegremente.

Um som foi ouvido na sala e logo depois o telefone ficou mudo. Rin olhou para o aparelho e depois viu Sesshoumaru aparecer tão silenciosamente na cozinha quanto saiu.

-Oh... – ele falou. – Eu acredito que a ligação tenha caído. – mostrou a base do telefone completamente destruída. – Pisei no telefone sem querer.

-Droga, Sess! – a namorada protestou. – Por que fez isso?

Um silêncio perturbador pairou na cozinha. Um vento soprou frio. Sango e Miroku não ousavam respirar.

-Qual o problema? – ele falou, estreitando os olhos. Rin fez o mesmo.

-Eu estou com fome! Como a gente vai encomendar a pizza?

Sango e Miroku respiraram soltaram a respiração, aliviados.

-Está com fome, querida? – ele a abraçou. – Quer pizza de quê?

-Queijo! Queijo! Queijo! – a cada palavra, ela erguia os braços.

-Há um telefone na casa de Inuyasha... Vocês... – chamou Miroku e Sango. – Querem pizza também?

-SIIIM! – o casal falou em uníssono.

Minutos depois, os quatro estavam já na casa de Inuyasha, esperando pela pizza e por alguma notícia de Inuyasha e Kagome.

**Numa loja de conveniência de um posto de gasolina **

**localizado no limite entre Yokohama e Tokyo.**

-As pessoas estão olhando para nós... – Kagome falava, tentando ignorar os olhares das pessoas na loja em que estavam.

-Acho que pensam que somo três que fazem... – Inuyasha pausou a fala e Kagome arregalou o olhar. – Ainda mais com Botan vestida desse jeito... Aí mesmo que vão pensar?

-Eu o quê? – Botan perguntou.

-Nada, querida. – Kagome falou. – Vai levar alguma coisa?

-Queria levar esta coleira pro meu cachorro...

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para a coleira e olharam para a garota. Depois olharam para as pessoas e viram que estas balançavam a cabeça negativamente e desviavam o olhar para outras coisas.

-Estão pensando que somos masoquistas também... – ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça em sinal de desânimo. – Botan, esqueça a coleira. Leve outra coisa por seu cachorro.

-Oh... mas não tem mais nada aqui que me interesse... – ela falou.

-Que bom. – Inuyasha falou. – Vamos embora. Se nos apressarmos, chegaremos em Tokyo antes das dez da noite com o seu carro.

-Vamos tentar dar mais um telefonema, Inuyasha? – Kagome falou. – Não é possível que não tenha ninguém na casa de Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Também acho muito estranho. Eles** nunca** vão pra minha casa.

Como toda boa loja de conveniência japonesa, a loja em que os três estavam também tinha uma tevê. No momento em que entraram na fila do caixa, o grupo parou para escutar uma notícia que chamou-lhes atenção:

_"- __**A polícia revelou que Ginta Otome ligou minutos depois que escapou da clínica para apenas dizer que pede um pouco de tempo antes de ser preso para que ele possa matar uma pessoa para oferecer o sangue em nome de uma seita e..."**_

-Ai, meus deuses. – Kagome começou a choramingar.

-Calma, Kagome. – o namorado falou. – Vamos embora daqui.

_**-"... e uma testemunha afirma que o maníaco foi visto perto do limite entre Tokyo e Yokohama."**_

-_Simbora_, meninas. – Inuyasha puxou as duas pelas mãos e foram até o caixa para pagar pelas compras e pelo lanche que fizeram.

-Eu estou com medo... – Kagome murmurou. – Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar como qualquer sociopata e nos matar.

-Calma, Kagome! – Inuyasha falou num tom irritado. – Ninguém mata no meio de um monte de gente!

-Ah, claro! – a garota falou irônica e em voz alta. – Os caras da _yakuza_ apenas brincam de tiro ao alvo durante o dia, né?

Para a surpresa dos três, muitos dos que estavam na loja pararam o que faziam e olharam para eles. Kagome, Botan e Inuyasha tomaram coragem e olharam ao redor, percebendo que a maioria ali usava roupas escuras e óculos da mesma cor. Botan começou a olhar desesperadamente para os lados e a puxar a camisa de Inuyasha, indicando que queria ir embora dali o mais depressa possível.

-Para o carro, meninas, para o carro... – ele murmurava com um sorriso sem graça. Pagou a senhora no caixa e pegou as sacolas.

-Obrigada e volte sempre. – a senhora respondeu, entregando a nota fiscal e o troco, além de um monte de cupons. – Se o senhor preencher estes cupons, poderá concorrer a uma viagem para o paraíso de Okinawa com uma das suas namoradas.

-Ah... obrigado. – ele agradeceu, sorrindo ainda mais sem graça e empurrando as duas ao perceber que os homens vestidos de preto se aproximavam deles. – Vamos, vamos, meninas...

Minutos depois, fugiam dali, perseguidos por cinco carros pretos.

**Duas horas depois.**

Numa outra loja de conveniência de outro posto de gasolina, já em Tokyo e do lado oposto à zona em que moravam, Inuyasha, Kagome e Botan mudavam de roupa que compraram lá, além de pintar os cabelos para se disfarçarem. Inuyasha pintou os dele de branco, Kagome pintou os dela de vermelho e Botan parecia uma vocalista de banda de visual rock ao ficar vestida de jaqueta e calça jeans e os cabelos pintados de azul.

-Será que conseguimos despistá-los? – Kagome perguntou, olhando receosa para os lados.

-Acredito que sim... Depois daquele acidente no quilômetro cinco... – Inuyasha opinou, olhando-se em um espelho enquanto os três jantavam. Eram quase seis da tarde e estavam muito cansados.

Inuyasha passou o espelho para Kagome e ela se admirou com o novo cabelo.

-Acho que seria melhor comprássemos uns óculos escuros... – ela opinou, entregando o espelho para Botan.

-Será que o pessoal lá de casa tá preocupado? – Inuyasha perguntou, repentinamente.

-Ah, claro que estão! Estão superpreocupados! – a namorada replicou.

-Você tem certeza disso? – o rapaz estreitou os olhos.

-Claro! – ela respondeu, levando uma porção de arroz do jantar que compraram à boca.

**Em Tokyo.**

-Qual o nome do ator que ganhou dois_ Oscars_ consecutivos de melhor ator em papel principal na década passada? – Sesshoumaru leu no papel, comendo uma fatia de pizza depois e esperando a resposta.

-Eu sei, eu sei! – Rin levantou os braços. – TOM HANKS!

-Dez pontos pra você, Rin.

-Oba! – a garota comemorou.

-Vamos mudar de categoria? – Miroku perguntou. – A de cinema já acabou.

-Tem qual aí? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Miroku pegou algumas cartelas e leu os títulos.

-Tem política, animes, mangás, novelas, livros, música...

**-MÚSICA!** – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Muito bem, então aqui vai a primeira... – Miroku comeu um pedaço da fatia de pizza e depois que mastigou e escolheu uma, começou a ler. – Digam o nome da banda e o nome desta música... "_Hateshinai yozora ni... nagareru... _

Os três ficaram pensativos. Miroku sorriu e continuou, imitando uma batida de bateria:

_-"Namida wo dakishimete…"_

Sesshoumaru fez menção que lembrava, mas Sango foi mais rápida:

_-"Dahlia", _do X-Japan!

_-"Oh, my Dahlia…" _– Miroku confirmou, abraçando a garota e dando um beijo na testa dela.

**Ainda na loja.**

-Vamos logo? – Inuyasha perguntou. – Acredito que se nos apressarmos e formos por outros túneis, chegaremos sem pegar o _rush _da avenida principal.

-Vamos escovar os dentes – Kagome falou, levantando-se da cadeira. Botan fez o mesmo.

-Eu também vou. Pelo amor dos deuses, Kagome. – o namorado falou -, mantenha a boca fechada e me esperem dentro do banheiro feminino. Vou bater três vezes na porta pra avisar que estou do lado de fora.

Kagome estreitou os olhos.

-Não faça essa cara, menina! Por causa daquele comentário, nós quase sofremos três acidentes em quilômetros consecutivos, tá?

-Tá bom... Vamos, Botan-chan.

-Sim! – a garota falou no mesmo tom alegre.

Minutos depois, no banheiro masculino, Inuyasha tentava fazer uma ondulação em uma das mechas do cabelo.

-Cara, se não fosse aquela tintura...

Ficou em silêncio quando viu dez homens vestidos de preto e óculos escuros entrarem no banheiro.

-Ela pintou os cabelos. Acha que pode enganar assim. – um deles falou.

-Ele mudou de roupa... Mas continua o mesmo.

Inuyasha saiu correndo pela porta como um desesperado. Os dez homens ficaram se olhando.

-Será que ele é homofóbico? – um perguntou.

-Sei lá... Cara estranho.

-Bem, como eu ia dizendo – o mais velho voltou a falar. -, é um erro deixar mulher trazer criança pra enterros. Deu no que deu: Saikuro teve que mudar de roupa depois que o menino fez sujeira no terno dele. E não quer pagar o prejuízo pra loja dos trajes!

-E Satie ainda pintou os cabelos pra disfarçar a idade... Como é possível...

-Será que falta muito pra chegarmos ao enterro?

-Espero que não. Estou cansado...

Do lado de fora do banheiro, Inuyasha batia pela nona vez na porta.

-Calma, Inuyasha! – Kagome apareceu ao lado de Botan segurando as sacolas, as duas descabeladas. – Ainda não acabamos de pentear os cabelos!

-Façam isso lá no carro! "Eles" estão aqui!

Ao escutar o "eles", Kagome arregalou os olhos e Botan comentou alegremente:

-O SMAP tá aqui? – ela falou, pulando de alegria.

O casal olhou para ela com espanto.

-Botan, por que você... – Inuyasha começou, mas parou ao ver a porta do banheiro masculino se abrir, do qual saíram os dez homens que entraram antes. – Vamos, meninas... – ele as puxou e elas tiveram que correr com sacolas e tudo mais para fora da loja.

Minutos depois, os três partiam com o carro em alta velocidade, sem estarem sendo perseguidos.

**Em Tokyo, uma hora da manhã.**

-Eu não acredito que estamos aqui... – Kagome chorava emocionada assim que o carro, dirigido por Inuyasha, entrou na rua em que moravam no bairro do Tokyo Dome. – Ainda não acredito...

-Não era pra entrarmos naquela rua onde tem a fábrica da Mitsubishi... – Inuyasha resmungava.

-Como íamos saber que tinha protestos de empregados lá? – Kagome replicou. – E era um dos melhores caminhos pra chegar aqui.

-Nós ficamos quatro horas num maldito engarrafamento... E eu nem pude dormir porque Botan estava dormindo e não podia dirigir sonâmbula...

-Falando nela... Botan-chan, chegamos! Hora de acordar! – Kagome falou, virando-se para falar com a garota deitada no banco de trás do carro.

Botan abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se.

-Chegamos? Que horas são?

-Vai dar uma manhã. – Inuyasha olhou o relógio do carro. – Vamos descendo, cambada! Hora de ir para casa... Finalmente!

Inuyasha estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Botan e os três desceram.

-Gente... – a ex-loura falou, fazendo também uma reverência. – Obrigada.

-Tudo bem, Botan-chan – Kagome falou com um sorriso. – Espero que tenha uma boa noite.

-Pra vocês também!

Inuyasha e Kagome viram Botan afastar-se correndo para entrar em uma das casas vizinhas.

-Bem... Espero que tenha valido a pena ir pra tão longe... pra ficarmos juntos... – Inuyasha falou assim que percebeu que estavam em silêncio.

Kagome não respondeu. Limitou-se apenas a dar as costas ao rapaz e andar em direção a casa em que morava.

-Kagome...?

-Eu acho que agora o pessoal tá dormindo... Será que vale a pena acordar os coitados? Eles devem ter se preocupado conosco o dia todo...

-Kagome, você escutou o que eu disse? – Inuyasha perguntou, fazendo parar no jardim da casa de Sesshoumaru com a pergunta.

-Escutei sim, Inuyasha. – ela respondeu com uma voz sem emoção.

-O que tá acontecendo com você, hein? – foi até ela determinado. – Por que tá agindo assim?

-Não é nada... –a voz saiu fraca.

-"Não é nada"... – ele repetiu com ironia. – É claro que tem alguma coisa te perturbando! O que foi que aconteceu?

-Eu... – a voz fraquejou, mas Kagome virou-se para falar com ele com a expressão séria e tentando conter as lágrimas. – Você acha que valeu a pena?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Por quê? – ela olhou para os lados e abriu os braços. – Eu não acho que tenha mudado coisa alguma entre nós!

-Mas...? – o rapaz parecia chocado.

-Eu não consigo ver você tão... – ela procurou a palavra por um momento e molhou os beiços que estavam secos. – Carinhoso quanto era antes... Quando estávamos no início... Eu vejo... – apontou para a casa. - Sesshoumaru-sama cuidando de Rin-chan quando ela está passando por essa fase de remédio que viciam... Vejo Miroku-sama... – apontou para a casa de Inuyasha. – torcendo por Sango-chan quando ela faz alguma reportagem que a deixe feliz mesmo quando ele está sem emprego... Rin-chan e Sango-chan me parecem bem mais felizes com eles... _E eu não sinto isso. _– a frase saiu num fio de voz. – Eu realmente acho que acabou...

Kagome ia dar as costas, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido para falar:

-Você sabe quanto tempo demorei pra conseguir fazer você gostar de mim?

A garota o encarou, engolindo um soluço e tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Pra você ver que alguns sentimentos mudam bastante...

Inuyasha empalideceu.

Desta vez, Kagome deu as costas e caminhou até a porta.

-Kagome...

-Até amanhã, Inuyasha.

-Kagome... Espere!

-Eu espero que não fique com raiva de mim, como ficou com Kikyo...

Um silêncio sepulcral que durou alguns segundos enquanto Kagome andava foi quebrado quando Inuyasha a parou:

**-KAGOME!**

Desta vez, ela parou, e novamente o silêncio ficou entre os dois: Inuyasha, olhando para as costas de Kagome, e ela com o olhar encoberto pelo cabelo.

-Eu te amo, Kagome.

O rapaz se assustou ao escutar a garota prender o ar e começar a cair para o lado, correndo para socorrê-la antes que atingisse o chão.

-Kagome, você está bem? – virou o rosto dela para que pudesse olhar melhor, assustando-se ao vê-la chorar. – Kagome, por quê...?

Inesperadamente, a garota o abraçou chorando de alegria e beijou várias vezes o rosto dele, mantendo os olhos fechados.

-Eu demorei tanto pra escutar... – ela começou entre as lágrimas. – Eu demorei tanto... Eu queria tanto ouvir isso, Inuyasha...

-Amo... você... – ele repetiu, encostando a cabeça dela no peito dele.

-Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir... – ela continuou chorando. – Era só isso...

Inuyasha acariciou o rosto dela e depois o segurou com as duas mãos, aproximando a testa da dela para falar:

**-** Eu... amarei... você... para sempre.

E ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até que se encostaram em um canto e dormiram abraçados até que alguém acordasse cedo para abrir as portas.

**Manhã.**

-Eles estão acordando... – alguém falara perto do rosto de Kagome, uma voz que ela achou muito parecida com a de Miroku.

-Espero que não fiquem doentes... Tava tão fria a noite... – a voz de Rin soou perto deles.

Kagome e Inuyasha abriram os olhos, arregalando-os depois de perceberem que quatro rostos estavam praticamente colados aos deles.

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku respiraram mais aliviados e afastaram-se ao ver que os dois tencionavam se levantar.

-Vocês ficaram aí a noite toda? Por que não chamaram? Estava muito frio... – Sango falou, franzindo a testa preocupada.

Os dois não responderam, mas sorriram.

-É melhor que entrem... – Sesshoumaru estava preocupado. – Tem banho quente e comida... E é melhor que troquem de roupas também.

Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a andar em direção da porta, parando apenas quando Sesshoumaru perguntou:

-Vocês estão bem?

Os dois seguraram a mão um do outro e Inuyasha respondeu:

-Agora sim. – e entraram na casa.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez entre os quatro até Sango comentar:

-Eles estão tão estranhos...

-Que raios de cabelos eram aqueles? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Eles me parecem mais apaixonados! – Rin falou sonhadora.

-Foi o cabelo que os deixou assim. – Miroku se limitou a comentar.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

-Bem, vamos entrar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. – Vamos comer o que sobrou das pizzas antes deles.

-SIIIM! – eles responderam.

Rin deu a mão para Sesshoumaru e Sango fez o mesmo com Miroku, entrando unidos na casa do irmão mais velho.

* * *

_Mais tarde, em Tokyo, no bairro do Tokyo Dome, na casa de Sesshoumaru._

_Especificando ainda mais, no quarto que Kagome ainda tem lá._

_-Inu... Inuyasha... – Kagome o abraçou e beijou o pescoço dele._

_-Finalmente estamos em casa... – ele comentou, deitando na cama e puxando a garota para que deitasse em cima dele._

_-Sim, sim! E eu estava com saudades da comida deliciosa de Rin-chan._

_-Ah, eu também! Já estava farto daquelas saladas daquela clínica maluca!_

_-Hoje eu comi muito... Daqui a pouco terei que fazer exercícios pra ficar em forma de novo._

_Inuyasha puxou o rosto dela para beijá-lo, falando próximo aos lábios:_

_-Espero que não emagreça demais... Ou não terei lugar pra pegar... – ele a beijou._

_Kagome não fechou os olhos e mantinha a boca aberta em sinal de espanto, afastando-se dele e olhando-o com os olhos estreitos._

_-O que você quis dizer com isso?_

_-Quis dizer o quê? - ele perguntou espantado._

_-Esse negócio de "não ter onde pegar"?_

_Inuyasha deu um sorriso e falou:_

_-É só um modo de dizer... Que você tem umas partes que tem mais "carne" que as outras... Como a barriga, as coxas e..._

_-Está me chamando de "gorda"? – a garota perguntou enfurecida, sentando-se na cama de súbito e batendo no peito do rapaz, assustando-o e forçando-o a sentar-se também._

_-Não, eu só quis dizer que..._

_-Você me chamou de gorda, Inuyasha! – ela falou entre dentes, dando sucessivos tapas no braço do rapaz, tapas além da força normal._

_Inuyasha levantou-se ainda mais assustado e olhou para o braço, depois olhou para a garota._

_-Hã... Eu vou... – engoliu em seco. – Ver se Rin precisa de ajuda na cozinha._

_E saiu do quarto dela correndo, escutando-a gritar:_

_-Inuyasha, volta já aqui!_

_

* * *

_

**Nem queiram saber o que vai acontecer no próximo... Supeshiaru: **_Inuyasha no Parodii. _**Podem perder, se quiserem.**

**"-Quem é que 'tá falando?"**

**

* * *

**

**[1] – Kirigami é a arte do papel cortado, diferente do origami, que é a arte de dobradura de papel. Eu acho mais legal kirigami. XD**


	8. Inuyasha no Parodii

_AVISO:_

_Excepcionalmente, este capítulo especial não apresentará o prólogo, aquela parte com as piadinhas sem graça que sempre deve iniciar o capítulo._

_

* * *

_

**Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi no Supeshiaru.**

**Inuyasha no Parodii.**

Especial de Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.

Inuyasha, a Paródia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: O Inu-gumi declarou ser deveras feliz por saber que a série não pertence a mim e sim a Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Aos que são escritores e aos que gostam de paródias.**

**

* * *

**

Houshi Miroku estava saindo da casa de Inuyasha para mais um dia de buscas por um emprego.

Aquela vida estava realmente difícil, mas apesar de mulherengo e preguiçoso, estava se esforçando.

Repentinamente, a caminho do metrô, parou e olhou para céu, balançando a cabeça depois e voltando a andar em direção da estação para comprar os bilhetes.

Desta vez teria que arranjar um emprego logo e de verdade, sem ajuda de Hachi, fiel amigo que sempre o colocava em situações perigosas desde criança. Sango o proibiu veementemente de ter contato com o dito cujo, mas como todo bom mentiroso, Miroku sempre dava um jeito de vê-lo para que o ajudasse em alguma enrascada.

Se a noiva descobrisse que aceitara o trabalho no cassino e também que estava mantendo contato com Hachi, com certeza ela o proibiria de tocá-la, algo bem pior para o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, pois Miroku e Sango não dormiam juntos há...

-Ei, dá pra parar com isso? – falou em voz alta, parando repentinamente de novo quando ia descer as escadas.

Muitos dos transeuntes que também iam para a estação pararam e olharam para o rapaz.

-É com você mesma que eu tô falando.

_(Um momento de silêncio)._

-É com você! _(Miroku aponta para a tela)._

Está falando comigo?

-E com quem mais?

Desculpe, estou fazendo meu trabalho. Posso voltar a narrar?

-Olha só... _(Miroku suspira)._ Poderia parar de ficar falando por aí pra todo mundo a respeito dos meus defeitos?

Estou fazendo o meu trabalho, já disse. Você poderia agora começar a andar de novo em direção à estação?

-Escute... Se não parar com isso agora, terá problemas no resto do capítulo. Já estava com preguiça para escrever o Jogen de hoje e...

Como foi que disse? _(A narradora estreita os olhos). _Eu estava com preguiça?

-Isso mesmo! _(Miroku assume um ar mais irritado). _Estou cansado de ser maltratado por você! Todos nós estamos cansados de apanhar! Inuyasha e eu somos os mais sacaneados aqui! _(Miroku começa a falar mais alto, fazendo gestos efusivos com os braços). _Pra mim, chega! Não precisa mais narrar o resto do capítulo em que EU apareço.

_(Mais um momento de silêncio)._

Oh... Tudo bem, então. Se acha que pode se virar sozinho daqui por diante, só posso desejar-lhe "boa sorte" na busca de um emprego.

-Eu sei que não vou arranjar! Já li aqueles rascunhos que escreveu na agenda e vou ficar sem emprego por pelo menos quinze capítulos!

Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? _(A narradora está ameaçadoramente lançando olhares estranhos para Miroku)._

-Hã... Bem...

-Muito bem, Houshi-sama. Tente se virar sem minha ajuda neste capítulo.

-Tudo bem por mim! _(Ele fala revoltado). _Vou me sair melhor sem você!

_(A narradora dá uma risada maligna. Atrás dela saem um monte de morcegos.)_

Fufufu... Tenha um bom capítulo, Houshi-sama.

-Ei, o que você tá...?

_(A narradora corta a fala.)_

**No horário do almoço, na casa de Sesshoumaru.**

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam calmamente sentados à mesa da cozinha da casa do irmão mais velho, namorando também e beijando-se e blá, blá, blá... _(Rin e Sesshoumaru param de se beijar e olham para os lados assim que a narradora pára de falar ao ver Miroku entrando na cozinha ao lado de Sango e Inuyasha). _

_-Oláááá!_ _(Os três se sentam)._

-Como foi o dia, Miroku-sama?

-Muito bem, Rin-sama. O que tem pra comer?

_(Sesshoumaru olha para os lados com uma expressão desconfiada)._

-Ei...

-O que foi, Sesshoumaru-sama? _(Sango pergunta)._

-Houshi...

-Oi?

-O que você aprontou hoje?

-Eu não aprontei nada! _(Afasta-se da mesa por precaução)._

-Por que a narradora não tá narrando?

-Sei lá! Pergunte a ela.

-Por que você não está narrando?

_(Miroku se levanta da mesa e prepara-se para sair sorrateiramente)._

Miroku disse que não pode se virar muito bem sem o meu trabalho.

_(Sesshoumaru agarra Miroku pela camisa e o puxa de volta)._

-O que foi que você fez pra ofendê-la, seu animal? _(Sesshoumaru estala os dedos)._

-Na-na-na-da... _(Miroku balbucia)_.

Houshi-sama falou que não precisa do meu trabalho nas cenas dele. Não se preocupem com as outras cenas que farão.

-Ah... _(a maioria suspira aliviada)._

-Não está chateada conosco, está?

Não, Inuyasha. De verdade.

-Ela não é chinesa_? (Sango pergunta) – _Ela deveria narrar em chinês, não?

-Não questiono as decisões da narradora. _(Sesshoumaru dá nos ombros) _Só estou preocupado...

Com o quê, Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Você não pretende me afastar de alguém como fez em _Four Seasons,_ não?

Não. _(Ele dá um sorriso)_.

-Ei, mas por quê? _(Miroku se levanta indignado). _Eu estou longe da Sangozinha há mais de...

-Calado, idiota. _(Sango dá um tapa na nuca dele, forçando-o a sentar-se de novo depois). _

De repente, Rin abraça Sesshoumaru e o beija no pescoço. Este retribui o abraço e dá um sorriso.

-Tá vendo só? _(Miroku estava no auge da indignação)._ Ela só sacaneia comigo e com o Inuyasha!

-É nessas horas que a gente descobre de quem a _ficwriter_ gosta... _(Sesshoumaru fala)._

-_Ai len_... _(Rin fala)._

-Estou me indignando com isso... _(Miroku fala)._

De repente, Kagome entrou na cozinha e olhou assustada para os lados.

-Quem é que tá falando? – perguntou, ainda olhando para os lados.

-É a narradora. – Sango respondeu, olhando igualmente assustada ao perceber que estava sendo narrada por mim.

-Aaah... – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Muito prazer. Sou Higurashi Kagome.

Igualmente, Kagome-chan.

-Tá vendo só como ela é simpática? _(Sango fala)._

-Vocês dizem isso porque não sabem o que eu sei. _(Miroku argumenta)._

-E o que você sabe? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sentindo os braços de Rin apertarem-no. – Rin, um pouco mais para o lado...

_-Ai len..._

-Ela só está narrando as partes desses dois... – Inuyasha falou, olhando surpreso para os lados. – E as minhas também, pelo que vejo.

-Eu peguei na agenda dela. Li os acontecimentos que ela planeja para este _fanfiction._ _(Miroku responde, bebendo um gole d'água)._

_(Um silêncio assustador toma conta da cozinha e todos olham interessados)._

-Devemos acreditar no que você diz? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando a narradora.

-Foi por causa disso que ela ficou com raiva de mim... _(Miroku fala com uma expressão séria e todos ficam incomodados com a revelação)._

-O que ela... ela pretende fazer? – Sango perguntou, olhando para os lados ao escutar a voz da narradora... narrando. _(Engole em seco)._

-Muitas coisas.

_(Todos lançam um olhar assassino a Miroku)._

-Mas há uma coisa muito importante que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos_. (O mesmo continuou)._

-O quê? (T_odos perguntaram)._

-Um dos casais romperá a relação e os dois ficarão separados por uns dez capítulos.

_(Uma expressão chocada surge nos rostos dos amigos. Kagome abre os lábios; Sango leva a mão à boca; Inuyasha murmura um "feh!" e Rin agarra-se ao braço de Sesshoumaru, este com os olhos estreitos)._

-E... e quem _? (Sesshoumaru pergunta)._

-Ela não escreveu lá.

(_Uma gota em todos os rostos)._

-Como saberemos quem são os dois? _(Sango pergunta)._

-Será que aquele método da garrafa funciona? _(Kagome, uma das supersticiosas, pergunta)._

_(Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saem correndo para o quintal e os que estão na cozinha escutam sons de garrafas quebrando. Depois os dois voltam segurando uma garrafa de sake ainda cheia nas mãos. Voltam para os respectivos lugares e Sesshoumaru põe a garrafa no centro da mesa)._

-Quem vai girar? _(O mesmo pergunta)._

-Vamos para a mesa da sala_. (Inuyasha sugere e todos vão. Minutos depois, já estão confortavelmente instalados lá)._

_(Todos se olham. Por fim, Sango toma coragem e gira o objeto. Momentos depois, a garrafa pára apontando na direção de Rin e Sesshoumaru. A garota agarra-se de novo ao braço do namorado e dá um gemido de medo, enquanto este estreita de novo os olhos dourados)._

-Bem, parece que já sabemos quem são os dois. _(Miroku fala triunfante)._

-Impossível! Nós somos o casal favorito dela! _(Sesshoumaru protesta)._

-Gente, pode ser qualquer um. _(Kagome fica sem jeito por causa da idéia)._

-Pode ser Inuyasha e Kagome, por exemplo. _(Sesshoumaru sugere)._

-Mas a gente se entendeu no último capítulo! _(Inuyasha protesta)._

-Eles têm razão. (_Miroku pondera). _Então só sobram nós quatro_. (Olha para Sesshoumaru, Sango e Rin)._

-Bem, vamos deixar vocês quatro se entenderem. Vamos para a cozinha, Kagome.

_(Inuyasha e Kagome saem abraçados e se beijando da sala. Um silêncio mortal domina o ambiente)._

-Você! _(Sesshoumaru aponta para a narradora). _Por que não nos falou sobre isso?

-E quem é o casal? _(Miroku pergunta)._

-Ela não vai responder sua pergunta, idiota_. (Sesshoumaru fala, batendo na cabeça do rapaz)._

Vocês querem mesmo saber?

_(Os quatro se inclinam para ouvir a resposta dela)._

SE-GRE-DO.

_(Os quatro caem no chão)._

**Na cozinha :**

-Mais um pouco, Kagome...

-Ai, Inuyasha... você quer demais...

-Só mais um pouco, por favor...

-Hmm...

-Está bom?

-Muito gostoso...

-Que bom...

**-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? **_(Miroku e os outros três entram repentinamente na cozinha. Inuyasha e Kagome ficam surpresos e mostram um prato)._

-É ramen... Querem um pouco? _(Inuyasha mostra o prato)._

-Isso tá ficando ridículo... Por culpa de Houshi não sabemos nem o que estamos fazendo!

-Quem falou desta vez?

-Acho que foi Sesshoumaru-sama. Ele sempre chama Miroku-sama pelo nome de família.

-E quem respondeu desta vez?

-O que estamos fazendo agora?

-Fiquem em silêncio todos vocês! Aqui é Sesshoumaru falando.

_(Todos ficam em silêncio)._

-Vamos almoçar agora. Rin, sente-se ao meu lado.

-Ai len!

-Esse foi Sesshoumaru falando.

-Quem falou desta vez?

-E quem perguntou?

-Chega! Este Sesshoumaru sugere que nós mesmos narremos o que estamos fazendo.

-Nós vamos falar como ele fala?

-Não estou acostumado a falar sobre mim mesmo em terceira pessoa.

-Este Sesshoumaru não quer mais ouvir reclamações. Vamos almoçar. Rin, não solte a minha mão.

-Ai len!

-Aqui é Miroku falando. Rin, foi _**ela**_ quem ensinou você a falar nesse mandarim tão meloso?

-Sim, sim. E estou abraçando Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Rin, mais para o lado...

-Estou com fome. E quem falou foi Inuyasha.

-Aqui é Miroku. Alguém já falou que esta situação toda é ridícula? Nós estamos fazendo o trabalho dela!

-Este Sesshoumaru acha que a culpa é sua, Houshi.

-Aqui é Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, e peço pra alguém me passar o molho de soja.

-Eu sou Houshi Miroku e estou passando neste momento o molho de soja para Kagome-sama.

-Sango está pedindo para alguém encher a tigela de arroz e colocar mais tofu nesta outra aqui.

-Eu sou Inuyasha e estou fazendo o que Sango pediu. _Tó_ o tofu e o arroz.

-Rin, quer mais algas?

-Ai len...

_(A cozinha mergulha num silêncio)._

-Este Sesshoumaru quer saber se ninguém vai falar agora.

-Miroku-sama, é melhor pedir desculpas pra ela.

-Quem foi que perguntou?

-Higurashi Kagome.

-Desta vez você falou sem parecer James Bond, Kagome-sama. E pedir desculpas para quem?

**-Para a narradora!** (Os quatro gritam com raiva).

-Mas...

-Não percebe que o trabalho dela é importante? E quem falou foi Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, aqui é Sango e achei que você falou uma coisa muito profunda.

-Vou conjugar o verbo "cavar" pra te mostrar mais coisas profundas, Sango.

-Olha como fala com a minha noiva, Inuyasha!

-Este Sesshoumaru ordena, preste atenção, Houshi... **ORDENA** que você peça desculpas para ela, até porque este Sesshoumaru se recusa a continuar participando deste capítulo se ainda tiver que narrar as partes dele. Falarei com meu empresário e ele fará com que Rin e eu saímos disto aqui.

-Ai len?

-Sim?

-Nós teremos um _fanfiction_ só nosso?

-_**Ela**_ já tem outros conosco, Rin. Aquele sobre a máfia é fenômeno entre os leitores. E me abrace mais deste lado, por favor.

-Feh! Se não lembra, a série leva o meu nome!

-Deveria levar o de Kagome, irmãozinho, porque ela é quem mais merece.

-Mas você acha que daria certo o meu nome? Ou o de Miroku-sama? Ou de Sango-chan? Ou de...

_(Todos olham para Sesshoumaru)._

-Acho que a série seria um sucesso se tivesse o meu nome: _Sesshoumaru..._

-Teria a abertura do L'arc en ciel também como em _Fullmetal Alchemist?_

-Irmãozinho, seria um sucesso garantido.

-Chega!

_(Todos olham para Miroku)._

-Eu peço milhões de desculpas por ofender o seu grande trabalho, "narradora-sama".

_(Um momento de silêncio)._

-Ei, você ainda tá aí? _(O mesmo pergunta)._

Oh... Desculpe. Estava escolhendo a trilha sonora caso a série fosse mesma de Sesshoumaru.

-E quais as músicas? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sorrindo ao perceber que estava sendo narrado.

-Eu vou participar?

-Rin, este Sesshoumaru só aceitará ter uma série própria se você estiver ao lado dele.

-Ai len!

-Por favor... _(Miroku fala numa súplica). _Termine logo essa conversa doida e esta paródia para os leitores apenas aguardarem o próximo capítulo! Eu peço sinceramente milhões de desculpas por ter falado aquilo hoje de manhã pra você e espero que possa continuar o seu trabalho.

Um silêncio dominou a cozinha por segundos e os seis que estavam lá dão suspiros de alívio.

-Não está brava comigo? – Miroku perguntou.

Não sou de guardar rancores, Miroku-sama. Fique tranquilo.

-Não mesmo? – Miroku perguntou.

Se continuar perguntando vou ficar com raiva.

-Tá bom, tá bom. – Miroku dá um sorriso sem graça.

-Como tudo terminou bem, vamos acabar este capítulo. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Ah, mais uma pergunta.

Sim?

-Rin gosta de uma música... Você poderia colocar na trilha sonora?

Uma gota surgiu no rosto dos presentes.

-Chega desse assunto, por favor... – Inuyasha implorou.

Ok. Como querem que acabe este capítulo?

Os seis ficam em silêncio enquanto pensam na resposta.

**-QUAL É O CASAL QUE VAI SE SEPARAR?** – todos perguntam de uma vez.

Esta narradora dá um suspiro e termina o capítulo. Ai, ai...

* * *

_(A narradora e Miroku estão jogando xadrez na sala da casa de Inuyasha)._

_-Sabe o que isso parece? (Miroku pergunta, olhando diretamente a narradora)._

_O quê?_

_-Um dos filmes do Ingmar Bergman... _

_Aquele que o cara joga xadrez com a Morte?_

_-Esse mesmo... Sua vez de jogar._

_(A narradora move um cavalo)._

_Neste caso, eu sou a Morte, certo?_

_-Exatamente. Não é parecido?_

_Você está em xeque duplo, Miroku-sama. _

_(Miroku dá um suspiro)._

_-Não sou bom em jogos ocidentais... (Miroku move o rei para sair do xeque, mas a narradora leva a rainha)._

_Você acha que a Morte é parecida comigo, Miroku-sama?_

_-Bem... (O rapaz hesita). Acho que não com esse cabelo roxo..._

_(A narradora olha fixamente o rapaz, movendo depois um bispo)._

_Xeque-mate para você, Miroku-sama._

_-Pô, fala sério..._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Os irmãos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha precisam impedir que os amigos e as namoradas descubram seus maiores segredos quando Rin tem uma das provas nas mãos dela: o álbum de fotografias da infância deles. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Shichigatsu Hatsuka_**. Não percam! **

**"-Quem olha isso pode até pensar que são irmãos."**

**

* * *

**

_**Dia 25 de julho é dia do escritor. Este capítulo é dedicado aos ficwriters que adoram este hobby. Está adiantado, mas é de coração.**_


	9. Shichigatsu Hatsuka

_Sesshoumaru ajudava Rin a entrar na cozinha. A garota mancava e fazia uma careta a cada passo que dava com o pé esquerdo._

_-Sente-se aqui em cima. – ele falou, carregando-a delicadamente para que se sentasse na borda da mesa. _

_Rin fez mais uma careta para reclamar a dor que sentia no pé torcido. _

_-Deixe-me olhar esse pé... – pegou o pé e olhou cuidadosamente. – Tá inchado... Eu falei que não era pra subir naquela árvore._

_-Mas o Buyo tava lá! – ela protestou. – Como podia deixar uma pobre criaturinha indefesa presa naquela árvore e com medo de descer?_

_-Ele desceu depois que você subiu. – o rapaz falou com tranquilidade. – Você podia ter deixado aquele o Inuyasha fazer isso, já que o gato é de Kagome... Pelo menos seria um idiota a menos no mundo a caminhar com os dois pés._

_Rin reprimiu uma enorme vontade de rir. _

_-Bem... – ele falou depois de um momento em silêncio. – Vamos ajeitar esse pé._

_-Q-Q-Q-Que-Co-Co-Como ééééé? _

_-Vou ajeitar seu pezinho. – ele repetiu. – Só está deslocado. _

_-Er... – Rin estava pálida. – Não, obrigada. Não está doendo tanto assim... Agradeço sua ajuda e tal... – tentou descer da mesa, mas Sesshoumaru a impediu._

_-Rin... – ele começou suavemente. – Você está com o osso do pé deslocado. – falava pausando as palavras como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha. – Deixe-me ajeitar pra você e..._

_-Vai doer! – ela o interrompeu. – Você tem a mão pesada!_

_-Tenho? – o rapaz observava as próprias mãos._

_-Pergunte a Miroku-sama! Pergunte a Inuyasha! – continuou reclamando. – Prefiro ficar com o meu pé assim!_

_-Rin – Sesshoumaru a impediu de fugir de novo -, primeiramente, você não é como aqueles dois idiotas. Outra coisa: você é __**minha Rin **__– a garota derreteu e ficou com os olhos brilhando – e eu nunca faria alguma coisa que você não gostasse ou que machucasse você. _

_-Oh... – ela ainda estava com os olhos brilhando. – Mas... Mas... – fez cara de choro. – Estou com meeeedo!_

_-Não vai doer. Confie em mim._

_-Não mesmo?_

_-Não._

_-Nem um pouquinho?_

_-Bem... – ele hesitou._

_-Tchau. – ela falou, tentando fugir de novo._

_-Rin – Sesshoumaru já teria perdido a paciência se fosse outra pessoa -, é melhor deixar ajeitar agora ou vai doer mais até o final do dia._

_-Mas não tá doendo muito... Senti mais dor quando Miroku-sama bateu meus dedos na porta do carro..._

_-Houshi fez o quê? – Sesshoumaru já tinha um olhar sádico. _

_-Nada. – ela engoliu em seco._

_-Depois eu converso com ele... – voltou a olhar o pé. – Vamos lá?_

_-Ah, Sess... – a garota estava angustiada. – Não vai doer?_

_-Não. Eu já falei. Não vou mais repetir._

_Rin mordeu o lábio e fez uma cara que faria uma pedra chorar._

_-Rin – Sesshoumaru falou ao ver aquela expressão -, alguma vez eu já menti pra você? _

_Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Alguma vez eu já a machuquei?_

_Novamente meneou a cabeça._

_-Alguma vez já sentiu dor por algo que eu tenha feito?_

_Desta vez, ela não respondeu._

_-O que foi?_

_-Bem... – ela começou hesitante. – Doeu um pouco quando eu perdi a minha vir- -_

_-Rin – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu e apertou o local entre os olhos com os dedos, dando uma longa pausa na qual contou até dez para controlar-se -, primeiro: eu avisei que doeria um pouco; segundo: se não deixar que eu ajeite esse pé, irei levá-la a um médico indicado por Hachi._

_-Tá bom. Pode ajeitar. – ela parecia determinada. _

_Sesshoumaru sorriu triunfantemente. _

_-Não se preocupe. Não vai doer._

_-T-Tá..._

_-Preparada?_

_Antes que Rin pudesse responder, Sesshoumaru já havia colocado o pé dela no lugar. A garota apenas escutou o som dos ossos estalando._

_Segundos depois, os moradores dos quatro cantos do bairro do Tokyo Dome escutaram o grito estridente de Rin, seguido de um sonoro: _

_-AI, SESSHOUMARU! ESSA DOEU!_

_**Na casa de Inuyasha:**_

_-Tá tudo bem com a tevê? – Miroku, segurando o abajur da sala, perguntou a Inuyasha, este segurando a tevê que caiu da mesinha._

_-Tá. Kagome? Sango?_

_-O lustre da cozinha não caiu. – Kagome respondeu._

_-Os vidros das portas da despensa ainda estão vibrando. – falou Sango._

_-O que será que aconteceu? – Miroku perguntou quando os dois chegaram à cozinha e encontraram as duas lá. _

_-Será que os dois estão...? – Inuyasha deu uma pausa enigmática._

_-Mas agora, tão cedo? – Sango estava incrédula. _

_-Tenho pena de Buyo estar lá... – Kagome falou, vagamente._

_Quando tudo parecia tranquilo, novamente outro grito foi ouvido, desta vez de Sesshoumaru, fazendo os quatro correrem para proteger tudo que pudesse quebrar com as ondas sonoras. Depois escutaram o rapaz gritar: _

_-RIN, PARE COM ISSO! _

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Shichigatsu Hatsuka.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Vinte de julho.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Quando eu me tornar uma grande amiga de Takahashi-sama, pedirei carinhosamente para que ela gentilmente me dê os direitos da série. Será que ela vai negar? o.o**

**Aos que são amigos e aos que têm amigos verdadeiros. **

_Eu quero ler reviews! :)_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Em todo o tempo que os seis se conheciam, nunca os amigos tinham dividido a refeição num silêncio tão assustador, isso porque perceberam logo que Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam brigados.

-Alguém pode passar mais sopa de algas? – Rin perguntou, estendendo a tigela na direção oposta a de Sesshoumaru.

-Alguém pode passar mais salada? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, estendendo o prato na direção oposta a que Rin estava.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku olharam fixamente o casal, mas nenhum deles se mexeu.

-O que foi? – os dois resolveram perguntar num tom frio.

-A salada tá perto de Rin. – Inuyasha respondeu.

-A panela da sopa tá perto de Sesshoumaru. – Miroku apontou para a sopa.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se olharam e depois viraram os rostos para o lado oposto.

-Perdi a fome. – falaram e levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

Os quatro observavam a cena divertidamente e reprimiam a vontade de rir.

-Vou pra sala. – Sesshoumaru falou – Vai começar o jogo.

-Vou lavar a louça enquanto ainda não tentam quebrar as minhas mãos. – Rin falou com majestade, fazendo Sesshoumaru encará-la com os olhos dourados estreitados.

O rapaz ia falar algo, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão de curiosidade dos amigos, que não ousavam interferir de modo algum e pareciam estar se divertindo. Sesshoumaru apenas fez um movimento vago com as mãos que queria dizer "deixa pra lá" e foi para a sala.

-Ora, ora... – Miroku falou, largando o prato e levantando-se – Vai começar o jogo, Inuyasha.

-Mas ainda falta uma hora e meia pra começar... – o rapaz falou, inocentemente.

-Vamos ver o jogo, Inuyasha... – Miroku falou entre os dentes, puxando Inuyasha pela camisa e levando-o para sala.

Assim que os dois saíram, o silêncio dominou a cozinha até que Sango e Kagome resolveram arriscar:

-Rin-chan?

-O que é? – a garota perguntou com uma expressão facial irada.

Nenhuma das duas resolveu se mexer ao ver a garota levando a faca de cortar legumes.

**Na sala:**

Meia hora depois do almoço, os rapazes já estavam esperando pacientemente pelo início do jogo, fazendo também alguns comentários sobre a recente briga de Sesshoumaru com a namorada depois que este explicou o que acontecera.

-Ela só está nervosa, Sesshoumaru... – Miroku falou, mudando de segundo em segundo os canais da tevê.

-E eu só quis ajudar! – o irmão de Inuyasha falou em voz alta para poder ser ouvido na cozinha.

-QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERIA? – foi a resposta que veio de lá.

-Não sei o porquê de ela ficar assim só por causa do pé... – Miroku comentava. – Ela gritou mais quando esmaguei os dedos dela na porta do carro e... – parou de falar e mordeu o lábio, olhando discretamente para o lado em que Sesshoumaru estava, percebendo que este o encarava com um estranho brilho assassino nos olhos. – Quer dizer... Bem... – largou o controle e correu pela sala, sendo perseguido por Sesshoumaru.

-Cara, isso é muito chato... – Inuyasha bocejou, jogando-se no sofá da sala. – Rin, pode preparar umas pipocas?

A resposta que veio da cozinha foi um "não" que fez Inuyasha congelar.

-É essa a resposta que a gente recebe de gente ingrata! – Sesshoumaru gritou, parando de perseguir Miroku, este com um olho inchado.

-EU NÃO SOU INGRATA!

Quem estava na sala pôde escutar as vozes de Sango e Kagome tentando acalmar a garota.

Segundos depois, Rin apareceu na sala bufando, correndo em direção ao quarto que dividia com Sesshoumaru. Sango e Kagome apareceram depois, visivelmente constrangidas pela situação.

-Nós tentamos... – Kagome começou, sentando-se no mesmo sofá em que Inuyasha estava, sendo abraçada depois por ele. – Ela ainda está chateada...

-"Chateada"? – Sesshoumaru repetiu como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela palavra na vida.

-Tá bom, ela tá _possessa_. E saiu da cozinha dizendo que você iria receber o que merece.

O rapaz deu de ombros e ajeitou-se confortavelmente no sofá.

-O que ela pode fazer contra este Sesshoumaru?

-Gente! – Rin apareceu na sala carregando uma caixa colorida. – Vocês nem sabem o que eu descobri quando fazia a limpeza da casa...

Tanto Inuyasha quanto Sesshoumaru arregalaram os olhos ao reconhecer a caixa. O irmão mais velho olhou para o mais novo, ambos pálidos e querendo falar algo que não saía da garganta.

-Uma coisa que vocês vão adorar! – Rin continuou, abrindo a caixa e jogando a tampa no chão.

-Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru gritou ao irmão.

-Sesshoumaru, seu idiota! Por que não escondeu is...

-O álbum de fotografias de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha quando crianças! – Rin falou triunfante, pegando o álbum e jogando a caixa no chão, fazendo os irmãos levarem as mãos à cabeça depois de perceberem que era tarde demais para impedi-la.

Segundos depois, Rin era atacada por Sango, Miroku e Kagome, que queriam ver aquela raridade.

-Quero ver! Quero ver! Quero ver! – Kagome dava pulinhos.

-É sempre bom rever momentos especiais. – Miroku falou, conduzindo Rin até o sofá com a ajuda de Sango e Kagome para não permitir que os irmãos tentassem atrapalhá-los.

-Eu encontrei ontem. Sabia que vocês iriam gostar. – a namorada de Sesshoumaru falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Ei, vocês dois não querem ver também? – Sango perguntou, alegremente.

-Não, obrigado. – Inuyasha desistiu, sentando-se no sofá para saber o que os amigos diriam.

-Já sabemos do que tem aí... – Sesshoumaru fez outro movimento de "deixa pra lá" com as mãos, sentando-se no outro sofá.

Assim que todos estavam acomodados, Rin, que estava no meio e segurava o álbum em cima das pernas, virou a capa. Imediatamente, mais cinco cabeças se aproximaram da dela para ver a imagem.

-Esse é o Inuyasha com cinco semanas! – Kagome parecia emocionada. – Que... – tentou encontrar a palavra. – _fofinho!_

Sango, Rin e Miroku olharam para o rapaz igualmente emocionados e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Sesshoumaru preferiu não se manifestar por já saber qual era a próxima foto.

-Olha! Sesshoumaru-sama! – Sango exclamou, apontando para a próxima foto.

-Cara... Ele não ria nem com dois anos. – Miroku estava pasmo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama sempre tão sério! – Kagome falou.

E ficou sem jeito ao ver o olhar assassino do rapaz.

-Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru juntos! – Sango disse.

Um momento de silêncio e finalmente as três garotas falaram numa voz doce e musical:

-_QUE MEEEIGOOO_!

-O mais velho vigiando o berço do irmãozinho recém-nascido... – Kagome estava quase para chorar de emoção.

-Quem olha isso pode até pensar que são irmãos. – Miroku falou num tom sério.

Os irmãos avançaram no rapaz e o levantaram do sofá pela camisa.

-Escute, Miroku... – Inuyasha falava com os dentes cerrados.

-Não dê uma única risada dessas fotos, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou num tom ameaçador.

-Você está proibido de rir delas! – Inuyasha confirmou a ameaça.

-Ou vai se arrepender... – o mais velho estalou os dedos.

Miroku apenas piscou, ficou sério e levantou a mão num sinal de paz.

-Eu só estou olhando... Não vou achar graça.

Os dois o largaram e Miroku voltou a olhar as fotos junto com as garotas, enquanto os irmãos se sentavam.

-Que gracinha... – Kagome estava tendo o comum ataque que as pessoas têm quando vêem coisas fofas.

-O Sesshoumaru não ri em nenhuma... – Rin comentou, lançando um discreto olhar ao rapaz.

-As fotos mais bonitinhas são as do Inuyasha! – Kagome tinha os olhos brilhando.

-Calma, Kagome-sama... – Miroku a acalmava.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha! – os olhos ficaram como os de viciados de tão necessitados e brilhantes por coisas fofas .

-Eu também tenho algumas fotos! – Sango falou. – Vou buscar!

A garota saiu correndo e Kagome também se levantou.

-Também tenho algumas... Espere, Sango-chan! Vou com você!

-Acho que eu tenho as minhas guardadas aqui... – Rin largou o álbum e foi para o quarto.

Miroku pegou o álbum e ficou folheando este sob os olhares vigilantes dos dois que ficaram na sala.

-Caramba – Miroku parou numa foto. – Vocês brigavam até na piscina do parquinho da Disneylândia?

-Sem rir, Houshi. – o mais velho falou.

-Já sabe o que vai acontecer! – o mais novo completou.

Miroku continuava com a expressão séria e falou num tom calmo:

-Eu não estou rindo.

-Achei o meu! – Rin voltou para a sala trazendo um álbum com capa cor-de-rosa. Aproximou-se do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Mostre-nos, Rin-sama. – Miroku largou as outras fotos e pegou as da garota.

De fotografia em fotografia, alguns comentários eram ouvidos como "Que bonitinha" ou "Quantos anos tinha...?", até que Miroku reparou numa que chamou atenção.

-Quem é esta senhora, Rin-sama? – mostrou a foto à garota.

Numa imagem formal da família da garota, estavam o pai e a mãe juntos e segurando as pequenas mãos de Rin, todos sérios e a menina parecia ter chorado e estava mais próxima do pai.

Rin pegou a fotografia e arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo o braço de Sesshoumaru discretamente passar pela cintura e o rosto dele próximo do dela para ver a figura. Por fim, ela falou:

-É a minha mãe.

-É a única foto que tem dela aqui. – Miroku falou num tom despreocupado. – Não tem mais outra?

Neste momento, Sango e Kagome entraram na sala trazendo as fotos dela, deixando Rin intimamente feliz em não responder àquela pergunta.

-Ah... – Miroku começou. – Kagome-sama já foi Miss estudantil?

A garota deu uma risada sem graça e sentiu Inuyasha puxá-la para perto de si.

-Eu estava pensando... – Sango falava enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin olhavam o álbum dela. – Vi no calendário hoje que é o Dia da Amizade.

Os olhares dos cinco se voltaram para ela.

-Podíamos fazer um álbum só nosso! – Sango mostrou a máquina profissional. – O que acham?

-Eu acho legal! – Rin exclamou. – Podíamos fazer uma de todos os momentos especiais... Não só dos festivais ou dos aniversários...

-Mas quem disse que somos amigos? – Sesshoumaru falou.

-Acham que esse cara aí – Inuyasha apontou para Miroku – é amigo meu?

-Eu nunca vi esses dois na minha vida toda. – Miroku se limitou a comentar.

-Aí a gente enfeita o álbum com um monte de adesivos! Vai ficar tão lindinho! – Kagome comentou.

-Posso escolher a cor? Eu queria que fosse rosa... – Rin comentou.

-A gente vê quais são as outras datas no calendário pra marcar as próximas fotos que vamos tirar... – Sango já tinha um pedaço de papel em mãos para marcar as datas.

-Ou amigos dessas aí? – Inuyasha perguntou, apontando para as três, continuando a conversa anterior.

-Você as conhece? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a Miroku.

-Eu nunca as vi com tão pouca maquiagem. – este respondeu.

As garotas, que escutaram toda a conversa, reprimiam a vontade de rir.

-É claro que somos amigos! – Kagome falou.

Os rapazes fizeram um movimento vago de cabeça como se achassem a ideia boa.

-Vamos nos abraçar pelo dia da amizade! – Rin ergueu as mãos em sinal de alegria.

Todos se levantaram e primeiro os casais já formados se abraçaram. Depois Sango abraçou Inuyasha; Kagome, Miroku; Inuyasha passou um braço pelo ombro de Rin depois; Kagome abraçou o cunhado – ou quase isso; Miroku quis abraçar Rin, mas Sesshoumaru não deixou. Depois as garotas se enrolaram num abraço e quando os três perceberam que iam fazer o mesmo, afastaram-se enojados um do outro.

-Bem, vamos tirar a foto! – Sango falou. – Fiquem em seus lugares!

-Nos lugares, nos lugares! – Kagome falou, agarrando o braço de Inuyasha, o mesmo fazendo os outros.

Quando tudo parecia certo, Sango foi até uma mesinha, programou o _flash_ da máquina e voltou para perto de Miroku.

-Preparem-se... – Sango avisou.

-Esperem! – Kagome exclamou. – Falta Buyo.

Todos olharam incrédulos para ela no momento em que a máquina bateu a foto.

-Droga, Kagome! – Inuyasha falou.

-Higurashi, por que o gato? – o irmão mais velho perguntou.

-Ele é da família também! É nosso amigo!

-Só se for seu! – o namorado dela reclamou.

-Nossa... Agora eu tenho um amigo-gato. – Miroku parecia impressionado com a revelação – Ou será que é um gato-amigo?

-Vou lá buscar!

Kagome saiu correndo e voltou minutos depois com Buyo nos braços.

-Bem, vamos tirar logo essa foto. – Sango não parecia nem um pouco chateada. Preparou novamente a máquina e voltou ao lugar de antes.

-Ai, que emoção! – Rin exclamou, alegremente.

-Preparados? – Sango não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

-Buyo fique quieto... – Kagome tentava manter o gato no lugar, mas o bicho acabou pulando e foi parar na cabeça de Inuyasha, que se assustou e esperneou para tirá-lo da cabeça, acertando uma cotovelada em Miroku e empurrando Kagome, que acabou caindo para os lados de Rin e Sesshoumaru. E mal perceberam que mais uma foto foi batida.

-Caramba, Kagome! – Inuyasha reclamou.

-Vem cá, querido... – Kagome pegava o gato nos braços e acariciava. – Esse Inuyasha é muito mau com você, né?

-Inuyasha, o grande malfeitor de gatos! – Miroku fingia que era um apresentador de circo. – Agora vamos ver mais uma apresentação dele... A grande mágica "Tirando o gatinho da cartola"!

Kagome ria e Inuyasha se limitou a exclamar um "feh!".

-Mais uma foto batida... Só tem espaço na memória pra mais duas... – Sango deu um suspiro cansado.

-Desta vez, sem interrupções. – Sesshoumaru avisou. – Quem interromper, vai receber o que merece.

-Em suas posições! – foi a terceira vez que Sango preparou a máquina, correndo para perto de Miroku – Preparar...

Todos estavam sérios quando escutaram o barulho de fogos de artifício.

-Pra que são esses fogos? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Será que é algum festival que eu não conheço? – Miroku perguntou.

-Parece dia de final de campeonato. – Sesshoumaru comentou num tom casual.

Um segundo depois, os três arregalaram os olhos e olharam para a tevê desligada.

-O JOGO! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para trás e largando as namoradas no momento em que a máquina bateu mais uma foto.

**-EU VOU ESTRANGULAR VOCÊS SE TIVER MAIS UMA INTERRUPÇÃO!** – Sango ameaçou com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

Os três voltaram para os lugares enquanto Sango ia ajeitar o filme mais uma vez.

-É a última. – falou, voltando a agarrar o braço de Miroku.

Finalmente, Miroku, abraçado a Sango; Inuyasha, envolvendo a cintura de Kagome com os braços; e Sesshoumaru; abraçado a Rin, viram que a foto saiu e correram para ligar a tevê para assistir ao final do campeonato.

-Sango-chan, vamos ver, vamos ver! – Kagome pulava ao lado da amiga, esta olhando o visor da máquina.

-Saíram as quatro... – Sango falou, olhando cada foto na tela digital.

-Vamos ficar com elas? – Rin perguntou. – Eu gostei dessa do Buyo na cabeça do Inuyasha...

-Essas outras ficaram muito engraçadas... – Kagome falou, levando a mão à boca para esconder o riso.

-Isso porque somos todos amigos... – Sango falou, dando mais uma olhada nas fotos e dando um sorriso ao ver a última, em que todos estavam sorrindo.

**À noite:**

No jardim da casa de Inuyasha, Kagome e o namorado estavam sentados na grama enquanto conversavam. Buyo estava no colo de Kagome e a garota insistia para que ele passasse a mão na cabeça do gato, o que ele negava veementemente.

-Eu quero saber o que o Buyo fez pra você.

-Você gosta mais dele que de mim. – Inuyasha respondeu em tom de criança magoada.

-Oh, pelos deuses... Tadinho do Inuyasha... – Kagome colocou Buyo na grama e enlaçou o pescoço dele, deitando-o no chão. – Inuyasha está carente?

-Tô. – ele exclamou. – Você prefere ficar com um gato do que comigo.

-Oh... claro que não... – ela apertava a ponta do nariz dele. – Eu amo o meu Inu-chan.

**-Não-gosto-desse-apelido.** – ele falou entre dentes.

Kagome deu um sorriso e ele não reclamou ao ver a garota aproximar os lábios para beijá-lo, provocando as sensações mais comuns quando se é beijado. Apertou a garota nos braços e sentiu o corpo dela tremer.

-Bem... – Inuyasha começou quando o beijo foi quebrado quando os dois ficaram sem ar. – Acho que está na hora de dormir...

-Eu também acho. – ela deu um sorriso. – Vamos lá?

Inuyasha se levantou e Kagome fez o mesmo, pegando antes o gato e aninhando-o nos braços.

-Ei... - o rapaz começou. – Você não pretende levar esse gato pra dentro da minha casa, né?

-Eu vou deixá-lo na cozinha... – ela o defendeu. – Se não deixar, vai dormir sozinho!

Inuyasha fez uma careta e depois olhou para o gato.

-Ela é minha, tá? – falou a ele.

Tudo o que Kagome fez foi rir daquele ataque de ciúme.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

No quarto do rapaz, Rin, que estava deitada, baixou a revista que lia quando viu o namorado (agora quase isso) entrar no quarto _dele _e se dirigir à cama _dele_.

-Ei, você vai dormir aqui? – ela perguntou.

O rapaz olhou para os lados e pegou o lençol de se cobrir.

-Está falando **comigo? **– ele perguntou, apontando o dedo para si.

-Ainda estou brava com você. Vai dormir na sala hoje. – ela cruzou os braços e tinha um tom mandão.

-Oh... – ele abriu o lençol e deitou-se na cama, cobrindo os dois corpos com o mesmo pano e apoiando-se num braço só para conversar com a garota. – O que tenho que fazer pra me perdoar?

Rin não respondeu e virou o rosto corado para o outro lado.

-Sabia que eu tenho uma foto secreta que não estava naquele álbum? – o rapaz falou, chamando a atenção da garota, esta com os olhos brilhando.

-Ah... é mesmo? – ela mordeu o nódulo do indicador. – Eu posso deixar você dormir aqui se me mostrar... – falou numa voz doce e, ao mesmo tempo, suplicante.

O rapaz deu um sorriso e virou para o outro lado, abrindo a gaveta da mesa ao lado da cama.

Segundos depois, tirou de lá uma pequena fotografia, mostrando à namorada, que a pegou de uma vez e deu um sorriso.

-Que... – ela parecia emocionada. – Lindo... Fofo...

A foto secreta era uma em que Sesshoumaru, com mais ou menos três anos, de bonezinho e uniforme infantil, estava fazendo sinal de vitória com os dedos, provavelmente depois de vencer alguma competição, pois o menino sorria para a pessoa que tirou a foto com o rosto sujo de terra.

-Ah... tá tão... _lindo..._ – a voz de Rin estava embargada.

Sesshoumaru sorria e deitou-se em cima da namorada, que não desviava os olhos da foto, beijando o pescoço dela e escutando os outros adjetivos carinhosos que ela exclamava sobre a foto.

-Acho que posso dormir aqui hoje, né? – ele perguntou.

-Eu também tenho! – Rin falou, repentinamente. – Também tenho uma foto secreta!

-Tem? – ele parecia interessado.

Sesshoumaru teve que sair de cima dela para que Rin pudesse se sentar na cama e abrir a outra gaveta, da mesma mesinha da qual Sesshoumaru havia tirado a foto. A garota tirou um livro velho de lá o abriu, tirando uma foto de lá.

-Toma. – falou ao entregar a Sesshoumaru.

A garota deitou-se e o rapaz ficou olhando a imagem com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ficou em silêncio e depois piscou, olhando depois para a garota deitada, que estava séria.

Deitando-se de novo sobre ela, ele pegou a foto, na qual estava Rin com dez anos sendo abraçada pela mãe dela e sorrindo, e colocou ao lado do rosto dela.

-_Este_ é o tipo de sorriso que eu gosto de ver em você.

Rin piscou suavemente e deu um meio-sorriso triste.

-Esses olhos de chocolate brilhando... Esse sorriso...

-Eu não sei o que deu nela na hora... – ela começou. – Mas eu lembro que papai ficou surpreso também...

-Eu acredito que ela ama você tanto quanto eu. Embora seja de _outra_ forma.

Tudo o que Rin fez foi abraçar o rapaz enquanto este desligava o abajur e cobria o corpo de ambos com o lençol.

* * *

_Quase duas da manhã, na casa de Inuyasha, Sango saiu do quarto e foi em direção da cozinha para beber água. Parou na sala ao ver o noivo rindo loucamente no sofá._

_-Miroku... O que foi? – ela sentou-se no sofá e tentou controlar o noivo._

_-Sangozinha... Ai, ai... – ele já estava vermelho de tanto rir. – Eu não aguento olhar pra essas fotos do Sesshoumaru e do Inuyasha quando crianças... São muito engraçadas! – e começou a rir de novo._

_-Ai, ai... Houshi-sama... – ela pegou uma foto e reprimiu um sorriso. – Essa aqui é bonitinha... Inuyasha vestido de... – arregalou os olhos. – Ele estava fantasiado de gato?_

_-Ai, minha barriga! – ele começou a rir de novo, estendendo o outro braço para a garota, mostrando uma outra foto na mão._

_Sango a pegou e arregalou os olhos diante de nova visão._

_-Os dois brincavam de boneca quando crianças com Kagome-chan...? – estava chocada._

_O sofá com Sango e Miroku virou por causa do violento acesso de risadas do rapaz, e os dois caíram no chão. _

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Vocês já foram a um cinema sem saber que lotaria? Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Eiga de. _**Não percam!**

**"-Sabe onde vou enfiar essa pipoca se não sumir da minha frente?"**


	10. Eiga de

_Seis pessoas entraram numa sala de exibição de cinema meia hora antes de o filme começar e depois de passarem uma hora e meia acotovelando-se na bilheteria para entrarem. Todos estavam suados e com fome._

_-Vamos primeiro pegar nossos lugares. – Sesshoumaru falou._

_-Todos lá pra trás, lá pra trás! – Miroku falou, puxando a noiva._

_-Cara, se não tivesse arranjado os ingressos com Hachi, teríamos de acampar lá fora desde a madrugada, assim como fizemos na estréia do "Senhor dos Colares". – Inuyasha, com Kagome agarrada ao braço, falou a Miroku._

_-De nada, cara, de nada... – o rapaz sorria – Cê acha que eu perderia uma das maiores estréias do ano no Japão?_

_-Estou aqui só como crítica. – Sango falou, mostrando a carteira de repórter._

_-Do que fala esse filme... – Kagome olhou o ingresso – "O Senhor das Aranhas"?_

_O namorado, o quase-cunhado e o amigo olharam para Kagome como se ela tivesse acabado de chegar de outro planeta._

_-Kagome... – Inuyasha deu um suspiro – "O Senhor das Aranhas" é um dos mais esperados live-actions__deste ano!_

_-Na verdade, esperamos por este filme desde que éramos crianças! – Miroku falou – Eu adorava essa série!_

_-Você também via, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou, falando pela primeira vez ali._

_-Não. – ele respondeu sério._

_Miroku o fitou e deu um sorriso malandro._

_-Tá mentindo... – começou a cutucar as têmporas de Sesshoumaru com o dedo – Mentiroso!_

_-Cadê nossos lugares? – Inuyasha perguntou, revirando os olhos ao ver o irmão largar braço da namorada e avançar no amigo._

_-Tá lotado... – Kagome comentou, olhando depois para as fileiras próximas à tela – Mas há lugares lá na frente..._

_-Mas tem lugares sem gente lá atrás! – Inuyasha protestou._

_-Onde que há, Inuyasha? – Kagome falou num tom irônico e impaciente, revirando os olhos – Só se for nessa sua vista._

_-Ei, vamos pegar nossos lugares. – Inuyasha falou aos quatro que estavam de fora da conversa: Rin e Sango assistiam a Sesshoumaru sacudir Miroku pelo pescoço, as duas com enormes gotas no rosto e sorrindo sem graça._

_-Só tem lugares lá na frente. – Kagome falou._

_Os quatro voltaram ao normal e calmamente se dirigiram para as fileiras da frente, acompanhados de Kagome. Inuyasha, revoltado, olhava para as duas direções e depois foi atrás dos amigos._

_-Mas tem lugares lá pra trás! – ele falou depois que chegou._

_Os cinco, já sentados e esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo, olharam o rapaz e depois para trás._

_-Não, não tem. – Miroku falou, calmamente._

_-Não estão vazios, Inuyasha. – Sango começou – As bolsas estão guardando os lugares._

_Somente naquela hora que Inuyasha percebeu que nos muitos lugares que pareciam estar desocupados haviam bolsas, estas aparentemente reservando os lugares para outras pessoas._

_Inuyasha ficou revoltado._

_-Pô, mas por quê? As bolsas pagaram pra ficarem sentadas ali?_

_Os cinco olharam para ele, todos preocupados se o rapaz começaria a fazer escândalo._

_-Inuyasha, poderia se sentar, por favor? – Kagome falou num sussurro, um tom de voz oposto ao que o namorado estava usando no momento._

_-Eu não quero sentar aqui. – muitos já começaram a olhar para o rapaz gritando – Se há lugares lá pra trás, eu quero ficar lá! As bolsas não pagaram como eu pra ficar num lugar que eu quero ficar!_

_-Inuyasha, senta agora. – Kagome murmurava entre os dentes._

_-Você não pagou, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru falou num tom frio – Hachi arranjou os ingressos._

_-Dá a bolsa, Kagome. – Inuyasha pediu._

_Kagome olhou para ele, surpresa, e entregou a bolsa dela._

_Inuyasha ficou em pé, pôs a bolsa no lugar dele, subiu na escadinha que levava ao telão, gritando de lá para quem quisesse ouvir:_

_-ALGUÉM QUER TROCAR DE BOLSA?_

_Rin e Sango abafaram o riso; Miroku e Sesshoumaru fecharam os olhos e balançaram a cabeça com pesar; Kagome se limitou a soltar um gemido angustiado e esconder o rosto envergonhado entre as mãos._

_Ninguém quis trocar de "bolsa", ao que Inuyasha desceu do palco ainda mais enfurecido, voltando para perto dos amigos._

_-Feh... – exclamou, cruzando os braços – Espero que aos menos tenham se tocado._

_O rapaz olhou para os amigos e viu que estes sorriam sem graça e levemente preocupados._

_-O que foi? – perguntou. Olhou para Kagome e recuou ao ver a expressão furiosa dela._

_-Inuyasha... Senta!_

_Inuyasha tremeu e sentou-se rapidinho no assento, principalmente depois de ver Kagome tão furiosa._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Eiga de.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos Verdadeiros Sentimentos.

No cinema.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Se a série fosse minha, vocês saberiam quem seria o casal principal... **_(evil smile)_

**Para Tici-chan.**

**

* * *

**

-Estou com fome... – Rin reclamou.

Todos já estavam sentados, entediados também por causa dos vinte e cinco minutos que teriam que esperar até o filme começar.

_-Olha a pipoca..._ – alguém gritou.

-Aguarde mais um pouco, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou – A lanchonete ainda está lotada.

-Mas eu estou com fome... – ela reclamou.

-Acho que a sessão lotará. – Kagome falou, olhando para a entrada – Tantos adolescentes...

-Vai dar pra ver as espinhas do ator daqui desta fileira. – Inuyasha reclamou, devidamente preparado com óculos 4-D no rosto e inclinado na poltrona.

Os seis estavam desconfortáveis em ter que esperar aquele tempo e ainda ter que praticamente deitar na cadeira para poderem enxergar o telão. Encostaram-se nas poltronas e colocaram, assim como Inuyasha, os óculos 4-D para ficarem preparados, olhando fixamente a tela.

_-Olha a pipoca..._

-É a quinta ou sexta vez que escuto esse cara gritando. – Miroku fez uma observação.

-Sess, posso comprar pipoca? – Rin perguntou sem ter que mover-se.

-Não. Você não gosta. – ele respondeu, também sem mover-se.

-Mas eu posso gostar agora.

Sesshoumaru tirou o visor 4-D e encarou a garota com o olhar mais sério que tinha.

Rin apenas encolheu-se e cruzou os braços em sinal de protesto.

-Gostei desses óculos! – Sango falou, olhando para todos os lados com o visor – Gostei, gostei...

Repentinamente, a garota deu um grito e agarrou-se ao braço de Miroku.

-O que foi, Sangozinha? – Miroku perguntou.

-Eu acho que vi uma parede se mexer! – ela exclamou assustada.

Desta vez, todos tiraram os óculos e olharam a garota.

-Ok, eu nunca usei isso antes, tá? – ela tentou se defender – Isso porque foi a parede! Ainda há pouco eu vi Sesshoumaru-sama com uma meia-lua na testa e Inuyasha com orelhinhas na cabeça!

-É? – Rin pareceu interessada, colocando o visor no rosto e olhando para Sesshoumaru.

-Posso tocar nelas? – Kagome, também com o visor, perguntou a Inuyasha, tentando tocar no alto da cabeça dele, fazendo o rapaz se desviar, evidentemente assustado.

-Sesshoumaru-sama com uma meia-lua! – Rin estava alegremente passando os dedos no rosto sério do namorado – E com tirinhas coloridas nas laterais do rosto!

Miroku, que tentava aguentar a vontade de rir, não controlou o ataque e deu uma risada alta e sentia a barriga doer, fazendo o possível para parar apenas quando viu Sesshoumaru lançar um olhar ameaçador.

-Calma, calma! – ele ria descontrolado e ergueu as mãos na defensiva – Estou rindo da parede que se mexe! Da parede, da parede!

_-Olha a pipoca..._

-Vamos esperar em silêncio pelo começo do filme. Sem piadinhas. – Sesshoumaru falou sério e voltando a pôr os óculos.

Todos ficaram sentados, exceto Kagome, que passava a mão nos cabelos de Inuyasha e acariciava algo invisível, e Rin, que estava praticamente em cima de Sesshoumaru e passava os dedos nas marcas invisíveis do rosto dele.

Quando estava tudo muito quieto, a sala de exibição teve o silêncio quebrado por uma torrente de vozes infantis que invadiu o ambiente. Os seis tiraram os visores e olharam para trás, percebendo a chegada de inúmeras crianças que corriam pela sala para pegarem os lugares vazios nas fileiras próximas da dos amigos.

-Que creche é essa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, chocado com o número surpreendente de crianças.

-Que lindas! – Rin exclamou alegremente.

-Tão fofas! – Kagome batia palmas.

-Nesses momentos que eu queria ter um filho. – Miroku falou.

Sango preferiu afastar-se um pouco dele e não comentar sobre aquilo.

_-Olha a pipoca..._

-Eu quero saber onde tá esse cara da pipoca... – Inuyasha falou, tentando conter a irritação.

-Eu não acredito que elas vão sentar perto de nós... – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Vamos ter uma sessão muito "silenciosa"... – Miroku falou num tom sarcástico – Crianças batendo palmas, gritando nos momentos mais legais... – meneou a cabeça e deu um suspiro cansado.

-Quem está cuidando delas? – Inuyasha olhou para a fileira ao lado.

Neste momento, uma mulher que estava entre as crianças levantou-se, gritando milhares de palavrões, e saiu correndo dali, puxando os longos cabelos negros.

-TIAAAAAAA! – as crianças gritaram e começaram a chorar.

-Aquela louca abandonou as crianças! – Sango levantou-se irritada.

-Vamos, meninas! – Kagome puxou Rin, que voltara a contornar os desenhos invisíveis do rosto do namorado, e a levou para a fileira das crianças.

Segundos depois que as garotas saíram, os três ficaram em silêncio mortal, que foi quebrado por Miroku.

-Vocês acham que a gente deve tirá-las de lá?

-O que vocês acham? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Os dois esperaram que Sesshoumaru fizesse um pronunciamento, mas este ficou calado.

-Eu não tenho coisa alguma contra o fato delas estarem cuidando de crianças... Digo até que ficaria feliz se Sangozinha tivesse vontade de ter um Houshizinho...

Desta vez os irmãos olharam assustados para o amigo e se levantaram.

-Vamos trazê-las de volta. – Sesshoumaru ordenou e os dois foram atrás dele, seguindo-o.

Ao encontrá-las, viram que as três brincavam com as crianças pelo corredor entre as fileiras. Rin cantava para algumas crianças, Kagome fazia roda com outras e Sango contava histórias para algumas que fizeram um círculo em torno dela.

-Olá! – as três pararam e olharam para os namorados.

A visão que os três tiveram foi de que elas estavam cuidando dos próprios filhos, mas tiveram que esquecer daquilo. Tinham que tirá-las de lá e levá-las de volta aos lugares para já os terem reservados no caso da sessão ficar mais lotada.

-Meninas, vamos voltar. – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando assustado para uma Rin que cuidava de cinco crianças.

-Mas aqui tá tão legal... – Rin lamentou.

-As pobrezinhas estão assustadas. – Kagome abraçou duas delas sob um olhar arregalado de Inuyasha.

-Aquela louca da professora os abandonou... Temos que cuidar deles! – Sango completou, constantemente observada por um alegre Miroku.

-Mas a sessão lotará. – Sesshoumaru começou - Nenhuma bolsa guardará os lugares de vocês se...

-Meninas! – uma voz já conhecida dos três falou, fazendo os amigos virarem e se surpreenderem em ver os outros três que estavam ali.

As três apenas moveram a cabeça num ângulo inclinado e deram um sorriso aos outros, falando:

-Olá, Kouga-kun. – Rin falou.

-Houjo-kun, tudo bem? – Kagome perguntou.

-Takeda! Há quanto tempo! – Sango parecia eufórica.

Kouga, Houjo e Takeda passaram pelos namorados delas e foram até as garotas.

-Como está, Rin-chan? – Kouga perguntou.

-Ah, muito bem! Pode me ajudar aqui? - ela perguntou, indicando algumas crianças para que ele as segurasse, o que ele fez prontamente.

-Higurashi, está cuidando bem de sua saúde? – Houjo perguntou.

-Estou sim, obrigada! – Kagome agradeceu a preocupação dele com um sorriso doce.

-Sango, querida... Estive pensando em você durante meu cruzeiro pela costa do Caribe. – Takeda falou, aproximando-se de Sango.

-Sério? – ela graciosamente riu e levou graciosamente os dedos aos lábios – E quando você voltou?

Os irmãos e Miroku olhavam para os três infelizes que se aproximaram das garotas, não escondendo o ódio nos olhares e nem fazendo questão de evitar os milhares de pensamentos malignos.

-Ei, vocês! – Sesshoumaru falou, chamando a atenção deles. As garotas permaneciam brincando com as crianças.

Os seis homens, três de cada lado e separados agora pelas garotas que brincavam num círculo no meio do corredor, encararam-se e não escondiam o desprezo que sentiam um pelo outro.

-Takeda... – Miroku falou, cuspindo o nome do rapaz.

-Houshi Miroku... – o outro falou, não escondendo um olhar irônico.

-Kouga. – Sesshoumaru falou o nome do rapaz com tanto desprezo que mais parecia que jogava uma maldição.

-Irmão do Inuyasha... – o outro pronunciou com tom parecido.

-Bozo... – Inuyasha lançava faíscas pelos olhos.

-Sim? – o outro sorria abobalhado.

-O que fazem aqui? – o namorado de Rin perguntou.

-Vocês não achavam que perderíamos a estréia de "O Senhor das Aranhas", né? – Kouga perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando arrogantemente para eles.

-Há muitos cinemas por aí... – Miroku começou, não escondendo o profundo ódio que sentia – Por que não vão a alguns deles?

-Mas nós moramos em Tokyo Dome. – Takeda respondeu, não desviando o olhar do rapaz – Por que deveríamos ir a outro cinema se temos um em nosso bairro?

-O cinema está lotado e cheirando mal. – Inuyasha começou – E tudo começou quando vocês chegaram... Vocês não deveriam estar aqui.

-É? – Houjo levantou um dos braços e cheirou o local, fazendo os dois que estavam ao lado dele se afastarem discretamente para que outros não pensassem que estavam acompanhando o rapaz.

-Vocês já vão começar a brigar? – Kagome perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Deveriam ter vergonha! Desse tamanho e brigando dentro de um cinema! – Sango os repreendeu, fazendo os três (namorados!) olharem para as três, espantados.

-Pois é! – Rin completou, movendo a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, o mesmo fazendo outras três crianças que ela abraçava.

-Se não quiserem nos ajudar, deixe que outras pessoas o façam! – Kagome falou, irritada.

-Mas não deem mau exemplo pras pobres criancinhas! – Sango falou, dando a costa para os seis.

-Pois é! – Rin completou, também virando-se.

Os três (namorados) olhavam boquiabertos para cada uma.

-Bem, bem... parece que nós podemos ficar. – Kouga comentou.

-Vocês poderiam comprar comida pras crianças? – Rin perguntou.

-Elas estão com fome. – Kagome falou.

-E com sede. – Sango completou.

Os três (não-namorados!) fizeram um "sim" com a cabeça, e, segundos depois, não estavam mais ali.

-Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? – Kagome perguntou aos três (namorados!) que ficaram.

-Sabe, vocês poderiam também comprar alguma coisa... Pra nós... Pra quando começar o filme... Pra não ficarmos com fome depois... – Sango falava em tom melodramático.

-É! – Rin completou.

-Estão pedindo pra nós fazermos isso _agora?_ – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Estamos com fome... – Sango se lamentou.

-E com sede. – Kagome completou.

Rin apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Voltaremos aos nossos lugares se vocês arranjarem comida. – Kagome chantageou.

-E algo pra beber. – Sango completou.

-Pra todos nós. – Rin falou, alegremente.

-Nós... Nós voltaremos em alguns minutos... O filme já vai começar. – Sesshoumaru começou – Eu vou trazer o seu favorito, Rin.

-Oba! – ela ergueu as mãos em comemoração.

-Nós também vamos trazer o de vocês, tá? – Miroku falou por ele mesmo e Inuyasha.

-Estaremos esperando! O filme já vai começar. – Sango falou quando viu os três afastarem-se.

Durante o caminho que faziam para ir à lanchonete do cinema, os três (namorados!) conversavam:

-Muito bem... – Sesshoumaru começou – Quem nós pegamos primeiro? Kouga?

-Eu prefiro o Takeda. – Miroku opinou.

-Eu acabo pessoalmente com o Bozo.

-Vamos trabalhar em equipe. Não podemos cometer erros ou elas ficarão sabendo. Estão dispostos? – Sesshoumaru parou centímetros antes da porta, prontos para sair. Olhava para os três e percebeu o movimento afirmativo deles.

-Vamos acabar com eles. – Miroku bateu um punho fechado numa mão aberta.

Sesshoumaru deu o habitual sorriso maligno que dava antes de aplicar as habituais surras em Miroku ou Inuyasha. O irmão mais velho abriu a porta da sala de exibição, seguido dos outros dois. Assim que chegaram ao corredor, viram Houjo dirigindo-se provavelmente à lanchonete. Correram para alcançá-lo e Inuyasha iniciou a conversa:

-Bozo... Há quanto tempo...

**Dez minutos depois:**

-É o último! – Sesshoumaru jogou um Kouga desacordado em cima do de Takeda e Houjo, todos dentro dos galpões ao fundo do prédio do cinema.

O irmão mais velho limpou as mãos para indicar que havia terminado o serviço.

-Sabe, eu queria saber se você já trabalhou pra máfia, cara... – Miroku limpou também as mãos e tirou uma sujeira da manga da camisa – Esse planejamento tem cara de alguém que já foi chefe da _yakuza_...

-Agora que você falou, Miroku... – Inuyasha começou – Eu acho que ele daria mesmo um chefão... Esse negócio de "joga o cara lá no galpão" ou "vamos nos livrar desse lixo" é de gente da máfia.

Miroku não controlou a vontade de rir e gargalhava ruidosamente.

-Vocês não queriam se livrar deles? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, lançando um olhar de desprezo aos três desacordados.

Inuyasha e Miroku riam enquanto Sesshoumaru proferia outras maldições contra Kouga, de quem já sentia ódio mortal pelo simples fato de ter posto um apelido carinhoso em Rin.

De repente e do nada, um grupo de homens usando roupas e óculos estilo _matrix _aproximou-se silenciosamente dos três. Inuyasha sentiu a presença, mas continuou rindo junto com Miroku. Apenas alguns momentos depois é que Inuyasha virou o rosto, deparando-se com a aterrorizante cena de estarem cercados por um autêntico grupo de membros da _Yakuza_.

Apavorado, o irmão mais novo puxou a manga da camisa de Miroku, forçando-o a virar o rosto também. O rapaz parou imediatamente de rir e engoliu em seco, sentindo o sangue gelar. Ambos começaram a puxar a camisa de Sesshoumaru e este só parou de proferir maldições quando começou a irritar-se com o fato daqueles dois puxarem tão insistentemente a roupa dele.

-O que diabos vocês querem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – Ver até que ponto a camisa pode esticar?

Os dois apontavam para trás, Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para olhar para a direção que eles apontavam, não escondendo o arquear de sobrancelhas ao ver aquele grupo parado atrás deles.

-Algum problema? – ele perguntou, virando-se para encará-los.

Ficaram segundos encarando-se. Sesshoumaru, numa pose que metia medo em qualquer um e sentindo que o irmão e o amigo se escondiam atrás dele, olhava para o grupo como se fossem copos descartáveis. O grupo fazia lançava-lhe igual olhar, e eles não falaram nada por certo momento.

Segundos depois, um deles resolveu falar:

-O cinema está lotado. Se não tiverem bolsas nos seus lugares, vocês os perderão.

-Nós entraremos logo. Só precisamos encontrar alguma porta para não termos que pagar pelos ingressos de novo. – Sesshoumaru falou, não percebendo o olhar arregalado que Inuyasha e Miroku tinham nos rostos.

-Podem entrar por ali. – um deles apontou para uma portinhola meio escondida entre milhares de caixas de papelão – Se forem por lá, conseguirão chegar até o corredor principal e entrar novamente na sala de exibição.

-Obrigado pela informação. – Sesshoumaru deu as costas para o grupo e seguiu na direção indicada por eles.

Inuyasha e Miroku não escondiam a surpresa. Olharam para Sesshoumaru indo embora e depois olharam para os membros da Yakuza que permaneciam parados.

-Buh! – um deles falou, e os dois saíram correndo para alcançar Sesshoumaru.

**Dentro do cinema:**

Na enorme fila da lanchonete, Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam tentando reprimir a enorme vontade de sentiam de proferir palavrões por causa da tremenda confusão que havia ali: garotas conversando, rapazes se acotovelando, crianças chorando enquanto abraçavam as mães. Havia apenas uma única atendente no caixa e uma outra que atendia aos pedidos.

-Aqueles três _sumiram_! – Kagome estava indignada – Odeio quando fazem isso!

-Aposto que Miroku tem alguma relação com isso... – Sango estava bufando – Talvez ele os tenha levado pra ver alguma mulher...

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin murmurou tristemente.

-Ei, Power Puffie Gurls... – Miroku falou atrás delas, abraçando Sango e Kagome, com os olhos estreitados, pelos ombros – Vocês são bem impacientes...

-Rin, sinto pela demora. – Sesshoumaru se adiantou.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela abraçou-o alegremente.

-Que raios de confusão é essa? – Inuyasha perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e olhando boquiaberto para a multidão.

-Estou com fome... – Rin reclamou.

-Calma, Rin. – o namorado dela a consolou.

-Esperem só um instante... – Miroku soltou-se de Kagome e Sango e pigarreou antes de falar bem alto, apontando para uma direção qualquer e muito longe da lanchonete – Cara, aquele não é o Hyde do L'arc en Ciel?

Um segundo depois, a multidão de garotas que conversavam alto saiu correndo na direção que Miroku apontou.

-Caramba, a Hamasaki Ayumi é muito mais gostosa olhando os cartazes do corredor do que fazendo show ao vivo no estádio do Tokyo Dome! – Miroku insinuou, mesmo sabendo que receberia um olhar furioso de Sango.

Desta vez, o grupo que rapazes que se acotovelavam saiu correndo, e a fila diminuiu drasticamente.

-Isso sempre funciona. – Miroku falou, sorrindo malandramente.

-Ela é mais gostosa, é? – Sango o olhava ameaçadoramente.

-Mais que você? Claro que não, Sangozinha. – Miroku falou, defensivamente.

-Agora vamos esperar nossa vez! – Kagome já estava mais aliviada ao ver que a fila estava menor e logo chegaria a vez deles – Inuyasha, o que você... O que foi? – ela perguntou ao ver a expressão abobalhada do namorado.

-Ei... – ele apontou para a entrada da sala de exibição – Aqueles ali não são os caras do Chage & Aska?

As mães que seguravam as crianças que choravam saíram correndo com as crianças no colo, gritando histericamente.

Na lanchonete, ficaram na fila apenas os seis.

-Está aprendendo, Inuyasha! – Miroku bateu no ombro dele camaradamente.

-Mas eram eles... – Inuyasha tentou se justificar – Aquele topetinho...

-Quem é o próximo? – a atendente chamou.

-Ora, ora... – Kagome falou ao ver quem era – Botan-chan!

A atendente continuou sorrindo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu sou a Momiji.

-Momi-chan, querida... – Miroku começou – Como você está? Ainda está treinando pôquer?

-Sim, sim! – ela falou, movendo a cabeça afirmativamente – Vocês querem um completo?

-Miroku... – Sango tinha uma expressão ameaçadora – Vamos conversar mais tarde, tá?

-Calma, Sangozinha... Quer batatinhas?

-Queremos cinco completos e um sundae. – Sesshoumaru se adiantou.

-Oba, oba, oba! – Rin comemorava.

-Você vai pagar, né? – Miroku olhava esperançosamente para o irmão mais velho.

-Fazer o quê... – este murmurou, tirando a carteira do bolso da calça.

A campainha soou do lado de fora da sala, indicando que o filme começaria em segundos.

-Rápido com os pedidos, Botan! – Momiji falou para a irmã que preparava os pedidos, fazendo notar a presença dela ali também – O filme já vai começar!

-Será que todos os moradores do Tokyo Dome vieram pro mesmo cinema? – Inuyasha estava impressionado com a quantidade de gente conhecida que encontraram numa única tarde.

-Aqui estão os pedidos! – Botan entregou as sacolas e deu um sorriso para os seis – Bom filme!

-Vamos logo, galera! – Miroku falou, pegando o pedido dele e entregando os outros para os amigos.

-Botan, depressa! – Momiji falou para a irmã – Temos que voltar pros nossos lugares!

-Vocês também vão ver esse filme? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Claro! – Momiji respondeu – Nossas bolsas estão guardando nossos lugares.

Inuyasha estava quase indo embora, mas deu meia-volta e aproximou-se das duas.

-Onde estão as bolsas de vocês? – perguntou.

-Lá nos fundos. – Botan respondeu alegremente – Gostamos de assistir aos filmes de lá!

Cinco segundos se passaram até a próxima pergunta de Inuyasha:

-Não querem trocar de bolsa?

Não obteve resposta. Kagome o puxara e os seis começaram a correr ao escutar mais uma vez a campainha.

**Segundos depois:**

-Até que enfim! – Sango comemorava, colocando no rosto o visor 4-D – Legal, legal...

-Cara, eu esperei tanto tempo por isso! – Miroku estava emocionado.

-Eu também! – Inuyasha estava empolgado.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada.

-Você também, né, Sess? – Rin perguntou docemente.

O rapaz olhou para os lados e, depois de um suspiro cansado, fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

Miroku e Inuyasha começaram a rir, e só pararam depois de receberem um olhar ameaçador de Sesshoumaru, engolindo em seco o riso.

-Sem piadinhas. Já vai começar. – Sesshoumaru avisou, preparando-se para a sessão ao colocar o visor.

_-Olha a pipoquinha..._

-Pelo amor dos deuses... – Inuyasha gemeu.

-Calma, Inuyasha... – Kagome tentou consolá-lo.

Na sala, uma pessoa entrou atrasada, esfregando a cabeça para aliviar a dor que sentia num ponto em que recebera uma pancada. Kouga estava mais que furioso e procurava com o visor pelos três – namorados delas! – que bateram nele.

-Vai pipoca aí? – alguém falara atrás dele.

Kouga virou-se e viu um rapaz de aspecto feminino segurando uma bandeja cheia de pacotes preparados de pipoca.

-Escute... – Kouga começou – Acho que meu visor está quebrado... Você consegue ver se há pelo menos três caras em alguma fileira lá na frente... – leu o nome no crachá do rapaz – Jakotsu?

-"Caras"? Homens? Claro! É pra já! – o rapaz (?) colocou o visor e, depois de pelo menos dois minutos, falou – Bem... Tem um cara com umas orelhinhas na cabeça e outro com orelhas pontudas lá na frente... E outro que parece normal... E estão acompanhados de três... Er... _Mulheres_... – falou a palavra num enorme desprezo – Argh!

-Hã... Em que fileira, Jakotsu?

-Estão na primeira, perto das criancinhas.

-Obrigada. – Kouga se preparou para ir atrás dos namorados (delas, delas) quando Jakotsu o puxou de novo.

-Quer uma pipoca?

-Hã... – Kouga ponderou. O rapaz (?) o ajudou. O rapaz (?) conseguiu uma informação. Parecia perfeitamente justo comprar alguma coisa para ajudá-lo – Não gosto de pipoca... Tem refrigerante?

-Tem. Quer? – O rapaz (?) pegou uma latinha de marca conhecida mundialmente e um copo plástico de dentro de uma caixa de isopor que levava consigo e encheu-o, entregando o líquido para Kouga.

-Hã... Obrigado. – Kouga pagou pela bebida e começou a andar em direção da fileira indicada por Jakotsu.

-Tem certeza de que não quer uma pipoquinha? Tem com manteiga, sem manteiga, sem sal, com sal... – Jakotsu perguntou.

-Não. – Kouga começou a irritar-se com o tom de voz afeminado.

-Não mesmo? – Jakotsu foi para frente de Kouga, atrapalhando o caminho dele.

-Saia do meu caminho. – Kouga falou entre os dentes.

-Mas tá gostosa...

-Não, caramba! Eu já disse que não quero!

Alguns que estavam próximos pediram para que os dois falassem em tom mais fraco. Kouga apenas os olhou ameaçadoramente e estes ficaram quietos. Começou a andar de novo para ir para a primeira fileira, mas Jakotsu não saiu do caminho.

-Eu faço um desconto. – este insistiu – Que tal?

Kouga ficou segundos em silêncio, encarando o rapaz (?) com um olhar frio. Depois falou:

-Sabe onde vou enfiar essa pipoca se não sumir da minha frente?

Numa fileira próxima a que os seis amigos estavam, alguém se levantara e xingou Kouga por estar fazendo barulho demais. O rapaz apenas se limitou a falar:

-_Calaboca_, _rapá!_ A conversa ainda não chegou na baixada!

-Então me mostra até onde já foi! – o outro gritou.

No cinema, todos já estavam incomodados com aquele barulho. Os seis amigos conhecidos dos leitores fingiam que nada escutavam.

-Ah, com todo prazer! – Kouga respondeu, arremessando o copo de refrigerante na direção do rapaz.

O rapaz que gritava abaixou-se rapidamente e o copo plástico passou direto até atingir a cabeça de alguém na primeira fileira, estourando na nuca da pessoa.

**Na primeira fileira, segundos antes:**

-Cara, eu simplesmente não creio que tem gente que não tem o que fazer e vem gritar aqui no cinema... – Miroku reclamava.

-Eu escutei a voz do cara da pipoca. – Inuyasha começou – Se for ele, vou chutar o cara daqui até Akihabara.

-Ignorem tudo e concentrem-se no filme! - Sesshoumaru ordenou.

-Esses óculos são tão legais! – Sango olhava para tudo, menos para o filme.

-Isso me dá umas ideias legais... – Kagome tinha um sorriso malicioso e ninguém notou.

-Estou com medo dessas aranhas! – Rin comentou.

-Quer que eu a abrace, Rin-sama? – Miroku falou, amigavelmente.

Miroku recuou e engoliu em seco ao olhar, pelo visor, Sesshoumaru assumir uma estranha expressão facial, em que o rapaz tinha enormes tiras roxas pelo rosto e olhos assustadoramente vermelhos, além de caninos afiados.

-Rin, pode me abraçar. – Sesshoumaru falou, calmamente.

A garota ia abraçá-lo, mas deu um grito ao sentir algo batendo por trás da cabeça, além de um líquido molhar-lhe o cabelo e ensopar-lhe a blusa.

-Rin-chan! – Kagome e Sango levantaram-se para ajudar a garota, que gemia de dor, e os outros também, incluindo, claro, o namorado. Este levantou-se e viu que o que acertou a garota foi um copo de refrigerante, este despedaçado depois de ter acertado a cabeça dura de Rin. Sem trocadilhos, por favor.

Tranquilamente, Sesshoumaru, ainda de visor como os outros estavam, pegou o copo e virou-se para olhar para trás.

-Quem foi o animal que mandou isso? – perguntou.

Embora o filme estivesse passando, parecia que ninguém escutava o que os atores diziam. Simplesmente olhavam Sesshoumaru pelo visor e se assustavam com aquela expressão dele, a mesma que Miroku vira antes, apenas com a diferença que podiam ver os brilhantes olhos vermelhos emitindo faíscas pelo visor.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de satisfação ao ver Kouga recuar, sorriso esse que assustou aos amigos, já que ele sorria daquela forma quando estava muito furioso.

-O Sesshoumaru... – Kagome começou.

-... Está... – Sango continuou.

-Sorrindo? – Miroku completou.

-Encrenca. – Inuyasha estava boquiaberto.

Antes que alguém pudesse piscar, Sesshoumaru pegou um dos completos, pertencente à Sango, e arremessara no rosto de Kouga, fazendo o rapaz cair no chão.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA! – alguém gritou, arremessando um pacote de batatinhas no rosto de outra pessoa, e esta revidou.

Em questão de segundos, todos no cinema já estavam participando daquele desperdício de comida, sujando uns aos outros.

-Vamos cair fora! – Miroku abraçava a noiva.

-Ainda não. – Sesshoumaru falou – Ainda tenho que pegar Kouga e fazê-lo beber todo o estoque de refrigerante do depósito daqui.

-Isso aqui tá um inferno! – Inuyasha falou, protegendo Kagome de um pão de hambúrguer que queria atingi-la – Vamos sair daqui, rápido!

-Sess... – Rin choramingava – Vamos embora... – a garota protegeu-se de um x-salada que voou na direção dela.

-Vamos, Rin. – Sesshoumaru estranhamente mudou de ideia e ajudou a namorada a correr.

Todos saíram da sala de exibição em meio à bagunça que reinava no local. Percorreram o longo corredor em direção à saída, mas subitamente pararam quando perceberam que Sesshoumaru estancara no caminho.

-Eu não acredito... – Miroku gemeu.

Em frente a eles estavam os membros da Yakuza que os rapazes haviam encontrado nos fundos do cinema. Inuyasha e Kagome empalideceram e também gemeram, e esconderam-se atrás de Sesshoumaru, o mesmo fazendo Rin, Miroku e Sango.

Ficaram novamente Sesshoumaru e os membros da Yakuza, usando as tradicionais roupas pretas e óculos estilo _matrix. _O irmão mais velho de Inuyasha os encarava como se nada tão grave, perigoso e importante estivesse no caminho e a equipe fazia o mesmo.

Finalmente, um mafioso resolveu perguntar:

-Algum problema?

Novamente, um sorriso maligno passou pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

-Lá dentro. – o rapaz apontou para a sala de exibição que estava em guerra civil – Um cara chamado Kouga.

Os cinco que se escondiam atrás do rapaz olhavam Sesshoumaru espantados e com a boca meio aberta.

Os membros da Yakuza também deram o mesmo sorriso que Sesshoumaru, tiraram os óculos _matrix_ e os trocaram pelos visores 4-D, passando pelos amigos e correndo em direção da sala.

-Estou com a ligeira impressão de que teremos uma guerra aqui. – Sesshoumaru pegou a mão de Rin – Vamos embora!

Os amigos começaram a correr e Miroku comentou no caminho, quase na saída:

-Nunca mais ficarei num cinema lotado!

Os outros concordaram.

* * *

_Na casa de Sesshoumaru..._

_Rin estava na cama, com Sesshoumaru, e tinha no rosto o visor 4-D que trouxera do cinema._

_-Tem uma tirinha bem aqui... – passava o dedo no rosto dele – Outra aqui..._

_-Você gosta delas? – ele perguntou._

_-Gosto da meia-lua também! – ela falou alegremente._

_-Gostei desses visores... – ele comentou, puxando a namorada para cima de si – São muito úteis... Principalmente em certas ocasiões..._

_-Posso pegar no seu fluffy?_

_-"Fluffy"? – o rapaz perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas._

_Na casa de Inuyasha, no quarto dele..._

_-Ai, me deixe tocá-las, Inuyasha..._

_-Kagome, minhas orelhas não são pra ficar brincando!_

_-Mas elas são tão lindas... – ela esticou a mão e tocou a cabeça dele. O rapaz apenas deu um suspiro pesado – Bom menino..._

_Inuyasha deu um rosnado._

_Na casa de Inuyasha, no quarto de Miroku..._

_-Você não vê nada mesmo? – Miroku insistia na pergunta que fazia à noiva._

_-Nadinha... – ela tirou o visor do rosto e jogou na cama – Acho que quebrou naquela correria... Você me parece normal._

_-Puxa... – o rapaz deu um suspiro desanimado e pegou o visor dele – E eu já estava imaginando umas coisas..._

_-E eu? – Sango perguntou._

_Miroku colocou o visor no rosto._

_-Uau... – ele ajeitou-se na cama – U... Uau... – repetiu, entusiasmado._

_-O que foi? O que foi? – ela perguntou, ansiosamente._

_-Caramba, Sangozinha... – ele estava boquiaberto – Eu não sou adepto do masoquismo, mas estou considerando agora ao te ver com essa roupa de exterminadora..._

_Sango meditou na informação durante segundos, não observando que Miroku estava quase babando._

_-Essa roupa... – ela começou – Ela não é cafona, é?_

_

* * *

_

**Próximo especial: **

**No final de uma guerra, duas cidades japonesas ficaram arrasadas. Cinquenta e nove anos depois, seis pessoas visitam uma delas e mergulham no mar de lembranças e sentimentos dos sobreviventes. Jikai Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi: **_Nagasaki to natsu no omoide - Zenpen._**Não percam.**

"**-Melhor tomarmos cuidado quando andarmos por aqui..."**

**

* * *

**

**==Mini Especial ==**

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala da casa dele e se deparou com os amigos arrumando a sala.

-O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, pegando do chão um balão que estava solto.

-Sess! – Rin falou, em pé numa cadeira e auxiliada por Inuyasha a pregar um arranjo de balões na parede - Pode nos ajudar aqui?

-É aniversário de alguém que eu não conheço?

-Não! – Kagome apareceu na sala com um bolo em mãos – É que vamos comemorar uma coisa.

-O quê? – o dono da casa perguntou, ajudando Rin a descer da cadeira.

-Duzentos reviews! – Sango gritou, jogando alguns confetes para o alto e estourando um balão.

-Chegamos aos duzentos? – Sesshoumaru parecia surpreso.

-Vamos comemorar! – Miroku falou, entregando uma lata de cerveja ao rapaz – A_ ficwriter_ liberou a verba e resolvemos fazer uma festinha!

Sesshoumaru comeu um petisco que estava num prato em cima da mesa.

-Tá bom... A Rin cozinha bem, como sempre... – Sesshoumaru comentou.

-Mas não foi ela quem fez... – Sango falou.

Sesshoumaru cuspiu a comida.

-Como não? – ele parecia revoltado – Rin, por que não fez essa comida?

Rin olhou para o rapaz e piscou duas vezes antes de falar:

-Por acaso tem alguma faixa com a palavra "cozinheira" na minha testa?

-Não, querida. – ele engoliu em seco e comeu outro petisco – Nada disso. Nenhum leitor notou isso.

-Foi a narradora que mandou tudo. – Miroku falou, pegando a sacola plástica com o nome do restaurante – Restaurante "Neko Hanten".

-Bem, vamos comemorar? – Inuyasha perguntou – Vai começar a final do campeonato e eu não quero perder.

-É HOJE? – Miroku e Sesshoumaru perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos comemorar, vamos comemorar! Comemorações primeiro! – Kagome puxou os três e juntou com as duas amigas.

Todos se arrumaram: em pé, olhavam para os leitores; Rin e Sango seguravam o bolo e todos sorriam.

-OBRIGADO PELOS DUZENTOS REVIEWS! – gritaram.

Um minuto de silêncio depois, Sesshoumaru perguntou:

-É só isso que vamos falar?

-Você queria que a gente dissesse o quê? – Miroku perguntou – "E o Oscar vai para...?"

Os outros cinco balançaram a cabeça e depois foram comer o bolo.


	11. Natsu no Omoide I

_Explicações deste capítulo:_

**A cidade:** Nagasaki está localizada na ilha Kyuushu (Tokyo fica em Honshu), ao sul do Japão, e foi fundada por missionários portugueses no século XVI. No dia nove de agosto de 45 sofreu o ataque de bomba atômica, o segundo durante a guerra e ficou arrasada. Hoje, porém, é uma cidade reconstruída. Por ter sido fundada por cristãos, a cidade é conhecida por possuir igrejas e ter como maioria de habitantes cristãos e ocidentais.

**Os radicais**: Como todo e qualquer país, o Japão não está livre de problemas internos. Desde a crise econômica do final da década de 1990, surgiram alguns grupos radicais que faziam "atentados" contra prédios públicos e grupos isolados, principalmente ocidentais. Fazem isso porque os julgam responsáveis pela crise econômica que o país enfrenta. O ataque que acontece neste fic é pura ficção!

**Os procedimentos de emergência:** Sango fala, numa determinada parte, sobre os "procedimentos de emergência". O Japão é conhecido por ser um país com placas tectônicas instáveis, sendo frequentes os terremotos e maremotos, além de incêndios (alguém já viu algum anime em que aparece os alunos de castigo segurando um balde com água? Sim, sim, aquilo - não o castigo e sim os baldes - faz parte do treinamento de incêndio!). Por causa disso, desde crianças recebem o treinamento de como enfrentar essas situações, que são o que eu chamo aqui de "procedimentos". Crianças são treinadas desde o jardim de infância; adultos também recebem o mesmo no trabalho.

**O preconceito:** Isso foi um outro problema que o país enfrentou quando sofreu o ataque da bomba. Os habitantes das duas cidades atacadas sofreram muito isso por causa das doenças causadas pela radiação. Acredito que isso não seja tão forte hoje, embora tenha sido há pouco tempo. Entretanto, apenas para efeitos dramáticos (nossa...), eu farei que seja bem forte. Mas não me levem a mal e nem levem a mal o povo japonês, por favor!

**As estações do ano**: No Japão, a primavera (haru) ocorre entre março e maio; verão (natsu) entre junho e agosto (junho e agosto sãos os meses mais quentes, por isso é o mês de férias lá); outono (aki) entre setembro e novembro; inverno (fuyu) entre dezembro e fevereiro. A queda das bombas foi em agosto, em pelo verão ainda, e a música que utilizarei nestes dois capítulos é uma canção popular bem antiga chamada "Natsu no omoide" ("Lembrança de um verão"), do tipo que criança aprende a cantar na escola. Eu não sei se foi composta nessa época, mas achei que combinava bem com o que pretendia com o capítulo.

**Tsuru:** alguém lembra da Mayu, a garotinha que morreu num incêndio em um dos primeiros episódios de Inuyasha? Nesse capítulo, Souta vai ao hospital e entrega à mãe de Satouro um arranjo meio esquisito à primeira vista. Aquilo é um arranjo de mil tsuru (pássaro) que tem uma antiga lenda que, quando se faz mil pássaros de papel, o desejo da pessoa se realiza. Geralmente fazem isso quando se quer curar de uma doença, "virou moda" (com o perdão da expressão) depois dos ataques das bombas nas duas cidades e cidades próximas que também foram contaminadas. Vou explicar um pouco melhor durante o capítulo sobre essa lenda.

Depois desta longa nota, eu agradeço de coração quem comentou e mandou mensagens pelo último capítulo. Espero que gostem deste aqui. Se o considerarem digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo!

* * *

_Sesshoumaru estava conversando com o chefe de departamento da Universidade de Tokyo, Hisaki Bokuseno, na sala da casa dele. Não estava nem um pouco bem-humorado, principalmente quando soube que teria que viajar para representar a Universidade num evento em Nagasaki. _

_-Eu não irei. – Sesshoumaru falou com tranquilidade. _

_-E por que não? – Bokuseno perguntou. _

_-Estou muito cansado. – o jovem professor justificou – Ainda estou nas minhas férias e prefiro ficar em casa a ter que viajar pra uma cidade que nem fica nesta ilha!_

_-Boa tarde. – Kagome falou quando ela e mais os quatro amigos entraram com ela na casa e passaram pela sala._

_-Boa tarde. – os dois responderam._

_Bokuseno levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta. _

_-Uma pena que não queira viajar de graça pra Nagasaki. – o senhor falou numa voz meio dramática – Teria todas as despesas pagas e poderia levar quantos acompanhantes quisesse. _

_Ao ouvirem aquilo, os cinco, que estavam quase entrando na cozinha, voltaram correndo e se aproximaram dos dois, gritando:_

_-ELE VAI! QUANDO É A VIAGEM?_

_-Do que diabos estão falando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impressionado. _

_-Certo, certo... Eu sabia que estava certo quando escolhi alguém como você pra ser nosso representante naquela cidade. – Bokuseno batia camaradamente no ombro de Sesshoumaru, este ainda boquiaberto – As passagens serão mandadas para o aeroporto e a viagem é amanhã! Boa viagem!_

_-E por que __**você **__não vai? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, rangendo os dentes._

_Bokuseno ficou formulando uma resposta durante um minuto, até que finalmente falou:_

_-Tá doido? Eu estou cansado e quero férias... Sem contar que toda minha família iria querer ir junto... Fala sério._

_Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos._

_

* * *

_

**Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi **

**Natsu no omoide – zenpen.**

Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

A lembrança de um verão – primeira parte.

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Para todos.**

**

* * *

**

Depois de uma exaustiva viagem, na qual Miroku e Inuyasha tiveram que de ser amarrados nas poltronas por Sesshoumaru porque não se "comportavam", os seis amigos chegaram a Nagasaki no final da tarde do outro dia. Pegaram dois táxis e chegaram ao hotel, em que ficariam hospedados por cinco dias até a data das comemorações que a cidade fazia em memória aos mortos pela bomba atômica.

-Dizem que aqui é tão romântico! – Rin falou, unindo as mãos e fazendo uma expressão sonhadora.

-Eu quero aproveitar o hotel que nos deram... Será que é bom? – Miroku tirava as malas do táxi.

-Eu espero que você não reclame. Estão aqui de graça. – Sesshoumaru avisou, ajudando Rin com a mala que ela trouxera.

-Essa questão é muito complexa... – Inuyasha começou – Você traria Rin aqui se a hospedagem fosse num hotel cheio de animais que ela odeia?

Sesshoumaru olhou a garota e falou:

-Não.

-Então você pode entender como nos sentimos. – Miroku falou.

-E eu quero lá saber como vocês se sentem? Eu falei que me importava com Rin, não com vocês.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin falou, transparecendo os olhos brilhantes.

-Quer dizer então que você não gosta de nós? – Miroku estava ofendido.

-Eu não acredito que tenho um irmão tão... – Inuyasha procurava as palavras – _Frio!_

-Sesshoumaru-sama não é frio! – Rin o defendeu.

-Chega, chega, crianças... Vamos entrar... Vamos, Inuyasha... – Kagome o pegou pela orelha e arrastou o rapaz para dentro do hotel.

Sob um olhar de espanto de Sesshoumaru e Rin, Sango fez o mesmo com Miroku, ignorando os protestos dele.

Rin olhou sem jeito para Sesshoumaru e suou quando percebeu que ele estava sorrindo. Protegeu as orelhas com as mãos e correu para dentro do hotel, procurando por Sango e Kagome.

**Cerca de uma hora depois:**

Depois de terem arrumado as bagagens nos três quartos – um casal em cada - em que ficariam hospedados, os amigos saíram do hotel e organizaram um passeio pela cidade.

Ao colocarem os pés na rua, eles ficaram em silêncio e observaram a cidade.

Havia um ar diferente naquela cidade, sem dúvida. Como estava numa época especial, a cidade estava se enfeitando.

Mas havia alguma coisa além daquilo...

Os próprios moradores ajudavam na arrumação das festas. O hotel em que estavam hospedados era de frente a um hospital; havia também uma escola e várias igrejas cristãs por perto.

Um vento frio soprou e Sango foi a primeira a sentir um calafrio.

-Que cidade estranha... – falou, apertando o casaco ao corpo.

-Muito silenciosa... Nem parece que estão se preparando para uma cerimônia... – Sesshoumaru falou, passando a mãos nos cabelos de Rin, que ficaram desalinhados por causa do vento.

-Miroku-sama já veio aqui antes? – Kagome perguntou, agarrando-se ao braço de Inuyasha, este observando um grupo de homens vestidos de branco.

-Nunca mais. Minha mãe me tirou daqui quando eu era criança. – ele falou, colocando os óculos escuros e segurando o braço de Sango.

Um doce barulho de sinos começou a soar e os presentes escutaram o mesmo som por cinco minutos até começarem a se irritar.

-Que sino é esse? – Sango perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Vem dali. – Inuyasha falou, apontando para um grupo de monges, os homens vestidos de branco. Eles estavam conversando com algumas pessoas enquanto tocavam os sinos, usando um chapéu na testa com um _kanji _que era impossível de se ler de onde os seis estavam.

-Melhor tomarmos cuidado quando andarmos por aqui... – Sesshoumaru começou – Há uns grupos radicais que atacam cristãos e turistas por estas províncias...

-Oh... – Kagome murmurou.

-O que faremos agora? – Miroku perguntou.

-Eu vou com Rin até o centro universitário daqui. Ele está organizando a chegada das pessoas que representarão outras cidades. – Sesshoumaru falou – E vocês?

-Eu farei uma reportagem! – Sango tirou do casaco uma discreta câmera digital – Houshi-sama irá comigo.

-Eu vou visitar a cidade com Inuyasha. – Kagome avisou, ajeitando um chapeuzinho na cabeça – Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde no hotel, né?

-Sim. – os outros dois casais confirmaram com a cabeça.

**Cerca de duas horas depois:**

Em um dos pontos mais afastados da cidade, Sango e Miroku observavam Nagasaki do alto de um pequeno vale com um binóculo.

-Sua mãe era daqui mesmo? – Sango perguntou, tirando o binóculo do rosto e entregando a Miroku. Este tirou os óculos e visualizou a cidade por alguns segundos.

-Sim. – ele falou. Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois.

Sango observava o noivo com interesse, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando ele estendeu o braço e apontou para uma determinada direção, tirando o binóculo dos olhos e continuando a apontar para outras direções como se estivesse marcando um território, falando enquanto isso:

-A bomba caiu ali... E a explosão atingiu as cidades... – mudou a posição – Até ali.

Sango não comentou sobre aquilo.

-Minha mãe me contou que costumava cantar no coral das cerimônias daqui... – Miroku continuou, fazendo Sango notar um brilho emocionado nos olhos azuis-escuros – Eu esqueci como era a música, mas era bonita.

-Não foi difícil pra ela sair daqui? – Sango perguntou, entregando a ele os óculos e pegando de volta o binóculo.

-É difícil... – ele falou, dando um sorriso triste – Até hoje é difícil... pra nós.

Sango olhou para a cidade. Era conhecido o preconceito que alguns tinham contra as pessoas e descendentes das duas cidades atingidas pela guerra. Era difícil conseguir um emprego, mesmo quando se esforçam e tinham muitas qualificações.

-Sangozinha vai escrever sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Vou falar sobre os sentimentos dessas pessoas nas comemorações deste ano. – a garota respondeu, sorrindo ao olhar para a mesma direção que o noivo – Daí eu acho que depois, com o dinheiro desta reportagem, farei minha própria coluna... Se bem que eu queria mesmo era fundar meu próprio jornal.

-Minha Sangozinha vai conseguir! – ele falou sorrindo – Sangozinha pode conseguir tudo que quiser que terá o apoio do Houshi-sama dela.

Sango analisou o rosto do rapaz. Mesmo contente quando percebe os próprios problemas. Miroku não tinha emprego, e um dos fatores que contribuíam para aquilo, além dos problemas econômicos do país, era o fato do rapaz ser de uma cidade que foi contaminada por radiação durante a guerra.

-De novo... – Sango olhou ao redor.

-O que foi?

-Esses sinos... Esses monges estão por todos os lugares? – ela perguntou, olhando ao redor e notando a presença de dois monges perto dali.

-Que tal voltarmos ao hotel, Sangozinha? A gente já está aqui há duas horas sem fazer... nada.

-Você está me ajudando, Houshi querido... – ela falou, sorrindo com sarcasmo – Esqueceu que eu contratei você pra me ajudar com as fotos?

-Tava falando sério? – ele perguntou, pegando a câmera digital e começando a tirar fotos de tudo quanto era lado – Meu primeiro emprego em meses! Yahoo!

-Ei, não estraga o filme! – Sango o repreendeu, corando ao ver que ele a focalizava – O que foi agora?

-Estamos aqui em Nagasaki, com a repórter Kawashima Sango, e fazendo uma reportagem especial sobre _ela. _Diga-me, senhorita Kawashima, como pretende chamar o jornal que quer criar?

Sango mordeu os lábios. Ele tinha um bom humor mesmo em assuntos sérios...

-Eu estava pensando em _"Tokyo no Nendaiki". _O que acha?

Miroku tirou a câmera do rosto e perguntou:

-Terá crônicas para maiores de dezoito?

Sango ficou vermelha.

-Tarado! – e começou a bater nele.

-Ai, Sango! Calma aí! Tá doendo, pô!

**No centro Universitário:**

-Sess, eu tô com fome. – Rin reclamou.

-Voltaremos logo para o hotel, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, lendo interessado um guia turístico da cidade.

-Mas... mas... Mas o Inuyasha e o Miroku comeram todo o lanche que serviram no avião... Você prometeu que compraria algo para eu comer. – a garota fez cara de criança mal-criada.

-Rin – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e depois fez o ar mais sedutor que sabia fazer -, apenas espere mais um pouco, querida.

Rin deu um largo sorriso e acomodou-se na cadeira como uma criança comportada.

Quando estavam em silêncio, os dois viraram os rostos para os lados para descobrir de onde vinha uma suave melodia. Depois escutaram crianças cantando, ao que Rin logo falou:

-Eu conheço essa música... _Natsu no omoide..._

-Oh? – ele murmurou.

-Eu cantava essa música quando criança no coral da escola.

_**Natsu ga kure ba omoidasu**_

_**Haruka na oze tooi sora**_

_**Kiri no naka ni **__**ukabikuru**_

_**Yasashii kage nonokomichi**_

_(Lembro-me de uma noite de verão_

_de tempos atrás, assim como esse céu é distante_

_As lembranças sempre surgem dentro _

_Destes tranqüilos caminhos de doces sombras) _

-É uma música muito bonita. – ele comentou depois de escutar alguns versos.

-Não gosto dela. – Rin comentou depois que ficaram em silêncio e tratou de completar depressa ao ver Sesshoumaru olhá-la curioso – Ela me traz péssimas lembranças... Eu treinei muito pra uma apresentação em homenagem às mães e a minha nem foi no dia. Disse que estava _ocupada demais _para ter que ir a uma apresentação e ver a filha cantando.

Sesshoumaru não comentou. Ficou em silêncio e escutou Rin abrir os lábios e acompanhar as crianças, cantando:

_**Mizu bashoo no hana saiteiru**_

_**Yumemite saiteiru mizu no hotori**_

_**Shakunageironi tasogareru**_

_**Harukana oze tooi sora...**_

_(As flores desabrocham num lago_

_Na água aparecem os meus sonhos_

_E também neste anoitecer iluminado_

_De tempos atrás, assim como esse céu é distante)_

-Você não ficou triste por causa disso, não? – ele perguntou, percebendo tarde demais que a pergunta era idiota.

-Claro que sim. – ela falou séria – Você sabe que sou chorona... Mas foi culpa minha. Eu não deveria esperar que _ela _reservasse parte do precioso tempo dela para ir _me _ver cantando.

As crianças pararam de cantar e o casal viu abrir uma das salas e sair uma turma de crianças travessas.

-Podem lanchar e voltem em quinze minutos. – disse uma das professoras.

-Você quer comer algo, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando serenamente para ela.

A garota fez um "sim" gracioso com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram para seguir as crianças e descobrir onde ficava o refeitório.

Quando chegaram a uma grande área de jardim coberto, ainda dentro do centro, o casal foi para a fila que se formou e comprou uma refeição para dois. Quando se sentaram para comer, ficaram em silêncio, observando as crianças brincarem.

-Moço... – uma menina puxou a camisa de Sesshoumaru, e tanto ele quanto Rin arregalaram os olhos ao ver que a criança era extremamente branca e completamente careca – Vocês não são daqui, né?

-Não. – Rin deu um sorriso e respondeu por Sesshoumaru – Viemos de Tokyo.

-Eu vi vocês da janela do meu quarto. – a criança continuou – Eu estava naquele hospital!

-Oh... – Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas – Se soubéssemos, nós poderíamos visitá-la. Você é uma menina muito linda.

A garota tapou a boca e riu.

-Eu não estou tão bonita sem meu cabelo, mas minha mãe disse que, quando eu me curar, eu poderei ser uma modelo famosa! – ela falou, pegando a bainha do vestido e esticando os lados com as mãos.

-E se curar de quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, tocando na mão dela e notando as unhas que cresciam.

-Eu tenho câncer. – ela falou com um sorriso meio triste – Mas minha mãe disse que ficarei boa logo! Minha avó e meu pai tiveram câncer, mas só meu pai conseguiu se curar. Parece que foi por causa da radiação.

Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre aquilo.

-Minha mãe também tinha casos na família dela... – ela fez um círculo no chão com o pé – Disse que foi por causa da bomba que caiu aqui... Vocês sabem da história?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça num "sim".

-Foi muito triste... E meus pais choraram quando souberam que eu tinha isso... Mas eles disseram que poderei me curar!

-Você conhece a lenda do _tsuru_? – Rin perguntou, ajoelhando-se e pegando nas mãos dela.

A menina meneou a cabeça.

-Diz uma lenda que uma menina estava muito doente e triste. Mas ela soube pela mãe dela, que soube pela mãe dela, que soube pela mãe dela, que soube pela mãe dela...

-Já entendi essa parte. – a menina falou. Rin deu uma risada.

-A menina soube que, se fizesse mil pássaros de papel e fizesse um pedido, talvez ficasse boa da doença.

-E ela ficou? – a menina perguntou.

Rin tocou a ponta do nariz dela e achatou-o, fazendo a menina fechar os olhos e rir. Quando ela abriu-os de novo, Rin falou, piscando um olho:

-Por que você não tenta? Se quiser, eu posso ajudar você.

A menina deu um largo sorriso e os olhos brilharam.

-Brigada, moça!

-Poderemos visitar você amanhã. Que tal? – Rin perguntou, ignorando o olhar arregalado que o namorado lançou-lhe.

-Sim! – ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

-Qual é o seu nome? – a garota perguntou.

-Mayu.

Neste momento, a professora voltou a aparecer e avisou às crianças que os ensaios recomeçariam. Mayu voltou a olhar para Rin e parecia querer dizer que precisava ir.

-É um nome muito bonito, Mayu. – Rin beijou a testa dela – Amanhã visitaremos você, tá?

-Sim!

A menina saiu correndo e Rin voltou a sentar-se, pegando o hashi e levando uma porção de comida à boca enquanto esperava por algum comentário de Sesshoumaru, que veio minutos depois:

-Você usou os verbos no plural... Por acaso eu vou também?

-Sim! – ela deu um sorriso – Você não está zangado, né? – ela perguntou num sorriso tão inocente que muitos julgariam ser malandro como os de Miroku.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um meio-sorriso e ficou surpreso quando a garota esticou a mão e puxou o rosto dele pelo queixo, beijando-lhe a testa.

-Eu sabia que não ficaria, Sess.

-Aquela lenda... – ele começou – Aquela lenda... É bem antiga, não? Eu a escutei quando era criança.

-Estou fazendo uma coletânea de lendas só de Tokyo, e essa aparece por lá. – Rin começou – E pensei que também soubessem por aqui, mas a menina não conhecia.

Depois de momentos em silêncio, Sesshoumaru perguntou:

-E a menina da lenda? Ela conseguiu se curar?

A garota abriu os olhos com a surpresa que sentiu pela pergunta, depois os fechou e deu um sorriso.

-Depois dessa sua reunião, podemos dar uma volta pela cidade? Eu soube que o sorvete que fazem por aqui é gostoso!

Sesshoumaru não comentou.

**Num dos pontos turísticos da cidade:**

-Lindo! – Kagome exclamou e bateu uma foto – Lindo! – bateu outra – Lindo! – e mais outra foto.

-Kagome... – Inuyasha deu um suspiro – Parece que até o pó desta estátua é lindo pra você. – ele apontou para um determinado lugar da estátua da praça em que estavam e passou o dedo no local, mostrando o dedo sujo – Vê? – ele mostrou o indicador para ela.

-Que dedo sujo, Inuyasha! Que horror! – ela falou, tirando uma foto – Vou mostrar pros outros a foto da _poeira de Nagasaki. _

Inuyasha rosnou e Kagome o ignorou.

-Então agora eu vou tirar as últimas fotos desta linda praça... – ela abriu os braços e rodou, olhando para o céu – Dizem que este lugar é místico e eu acho que é verdade! Eu me sinto mais humorada e também com uma enorme vontade de tirar fotos!

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

Kagome olhou em volta e viu mais uma estátua na praça, correndo até ela. Segundos depois, Inuyasha aproximava-se também.

-Kagome, eu tô com fome... Vamos voltar pro hotel?

-Você comeu quase toda a comida do avião e ainda tá com fome? – Kagome estava boquiaberta.

-Corrigindo: Miroku comeu quase toda a comida!

Três segundos depois, Kagome voltou a falar:

-Você e Miroku comeram quase toda a comida do avião e ainda estão com fome?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

_**Miroku e Sango...**_

-A-A-Atchin! – Miroku passou a mão no nariz.

O rapaz e a noiva estavam sentados num dos jardins públicos da cidade, admirando o local. Sango desencostou a cabeça do ombro dele e olhou-o com curiosidade.

-Mal chegou à cidade e já está gripado?

-N-Não... – ele conteve outro espirro – Acho que estão falando mal de mim...

-Quem?

-Sei lá... Sesshoumaru-sama? – ele arriscou.

-O que você aprontou desta vez, Houshi? – Sango perguntou numa voz sombria.

-Eu não fiz nada! – ele se defendeu de mais golpes dela – Ai, Sango!

_**Kagome e Inuyasha...**_

-Inuyasha... – a garota fez uma cara inocente e muito doce – Eu posso tirar uma foto sua... e dessa estátua?

O rapaz olhou desconfiado para o monumento em homenagem ao imperador.

-Onde? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se do imperador de cimento.

-Aí mesmo! Agora... – ela o visualizou com a câmera – Fique na posição de Buda.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Pelo amor dos deuses, Inuyasha! Eu sei que você não é budista, mas eu acredito que você saiba quem é Buda, né?

-Sei, sei... – ele resmungou, sentando-se na posição de lótus – Assim tá bom?

-Hmm... Ponha as mãos unidas em sua frente.

-Como?

-Coloque suas mãos unidas – ela uniu as mãos como demonstração – e plante-as no chão, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha colocou as mãos unidas no chão e em frente das pernas, parecendo um cachorro perto do imperador Akihito.

-Bom menino! – Kagome exclamou, fazendo Inuyasha ficar de olhos arregalados quando percebeu que posição era aquela e tirando uma foto dele – Te amo, Inuyasha!

**No final da tarde:**

Já no hotel, os seis se encontraram quase no final da tarde. Depois de tomarem um banho rápido, os três casais ficaram no quarto de Sesshoumaru para lancharem juntos, coisas que sempre faziam quando estava na casa do irmão mais velho. Conversaram sobre o que fizeram durante o dia e Kagome começou a mostrar as fotos que tirou.

-E estas aqui eu tirei na praça perto da embaixada do Brasil. – Kagome mostrou as fotos.

-Olha, um dedo sujo! – Miroku comentou ao ver a foto do dedo do Inuyasha.

-É do Inuyasha. – Kagome falou.

Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam enojados para Inuyasha.

-Sem comentários, sem comentários! – este falou, comendo uma porção de _tenpura _misturado com _ramen. _

-Esta aqui é da estátua do imperador. – Kagome mostrou a foto – Está passeando com o cachorro.

Os quatro olharam atentamente para a foto.

-Não é...? – Sango começou.

-Esse cachorro aí parece... – Miroku continuou.

-É o Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru concluiu, sorrindo malignamente.

Miroku teve uma crise de risadas e teve que ser controlado por Sango.

-Sem comentários, pô! – o irmão mais novo gritou.

**Oito da noite:**

Depois do jantar improvisado que fizeram no quarto de Sesshoumaru, todos ainda continuavam lá, conversando, vendo tevê e...

-_Olá, querida... Que bom que chegou, estou com fome! – _o boneco com a voz de Miroku falou para a boneca de Kagome.

_-Desculpe a demora! O trânsito estava horrível, meu amor._

Um rosnado de Inuyasha, que assistia a um anime e estava deitado confortavelmente na cama de casal, foi ouvido.

_-Querida, o cachorro está solto?_ – o boneco-marido falou de novo – _Se ele continuar assim, vou mandar a carrocinha levá-lo. _

_-Não fale assim dele, meu amor! Eu adoro o Inu-chan!_ – a boneca-esposa falou.

_-Ele é horrível! Você passa o dia todo fora, trabalhando pra me sustentar, pra me dar o dinheiro pro meu sake e cuidar da casa, e você gosta mais desse vira-lata que de mim!_

Sango e Rin faziam força para não rirem daquela encenação. Sesshoumaru lia uma revista e fingia não ligar.

_-Não faça drama, Houshi-chan! _– a boneca-esposa gritou.

-"Houshi-chan"? – desta vez, Sesshoumaru prestou atenção.

-É o nome dele. – Kagome falou.

Inuyasha riu e Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

_-Não discuta comigo, mulher! _– a mão do boneco-marido bateu no rosto da boneca-esposa – _E não me chame mais assim! _– bateu de novo, desta vez com mais força, fazendo a cabeça da boneca cair.

A cabeça rolou – sem trocadilhos – pela mesa e caiu no chão aos pés de Sango e Rin, as duas tentando esconder uma gota que surgiu no rosto delas.

Um minuto de silêncio em que se escutou apenas um "ih..." de Miroku.

**-INUYASHA, ELE QUEBROU A MINHA BONECA!** – Kagome gritou, apontando acusadoramente para Miroku.

-**FOI SEM QUERER, FOI SEM QUERER!** – Miroku tentou se defender quando viu Inuyasha levantar-se e ir em direção dela com os punhos cerrados.

No quarto, Sango e Kagome – chorando em cascata – tentavam arrumar a boneca sem cabeça, enquanto Miroku corria desesperadamente de um lado para o outro para fugir de Inuyasha. Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Sess... – ela passou a mão no ombro dele – Vamos dormir depois? Ainda estou cansada da viagem...

Notou que o rapaz baixou a revista e olhava para algum ponto perdido.

-Sess? Sess... o quê...?

-Façam silêncio... – ele falou, mas o barulho causado pela briga entre Miroku e Inuyasha continuava ao mesmo volume – Silêncio... SILÊNCIO! – ele gritou, fazendo até mesmo Rin recuar ante o nervosismo que ele demonstrou.

Todos ficaram calados, olhando o irmão mais velho, sentindo também um pouco de medo.

-Não estão escutando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Ficaram em silêncio e apuraram os ouvidos. Alguns segundos depois, entenderam a pergunta do rapaz. Sim, escutavam alguma coisa... Pareciam gritos, além de outra coisa. Sango foi a primeira a notar.

-Está... tremendo... – ela murmurou, olhando um copo vibrando e estilhaçando depois.

-Terremoto? – Inuyasha arriscou.

-Mas aqui é estável... não é? – Kagome falou, agarrando-se ao braço de Inuyasha, que passou outro braço protetoramente pela cintura dela.

-Devemos fazer os procedimentos de emergência? – Sango perguntou, olhando receosa para as paredes.

-Talvez não seja terremoto, mas... – Sesshoumaru começou – Não vamos entrar em pânico. Vamos ficar afastados das paredes e...

Parou de falar ao escutar os gritos ficarem mais fortes.

-O que está acontecendo? – Kagome sentia as pernas trêmulas.

-Vou fechar a porta da sacada. – Sesshoumaru falou, aproximando-se da porta e fechando-a, parando por alguns segundos para olhar, pelo vidro, o que acontecia do lado de fora.

-Sesshy, vamos para baixo da mesa... – Rin aproximou-se dele e parou de falar ao ver o namorado arregalar os olhos e virar-se abruptamente para ela, jogando-a no chão.

Os segundos seguintes foram de gritos dentro do quarto. Uma explosão foi ouvida, a porta da sacada ficou em pedaços que voaram, um deles acertando o braço de Sesshoumaru, ainda protetoramente em cima do corpo de Rin. As garotas gritaram, mesmo estando protegidas pelos respectivos namorados.

Minutos depois, eles ousaram se levantar e ver o que havia acontecido. Miroku ajudou Sango a se levantar, Inuyasha fez o mesmo com Kagome.

-Se-Sesshoumaru! – Rin falou, sentando-se no chão quando o namorado saiu de cima dela – O seu... O seu braço!

O rapaz passou a mão no braço esquerdo, tirando de lá um pedaço de madeira que estava cravado nele e fazendo uma careta ao sentir a dor violenta se apoderar do membro.

-Está tudo bem... Vou precisar parar o sangramento. – ele falou, levantando-se com a ajuda de Inuyasha e Miroku.

-O que está acontecendo, afinal? – Sango perguntou, não aguentando mais a tensão do momento.

-Acho que é aquilo... Que eu falei hoje cedo. – Sesshoumaru falou.

-Radicais? – Inuyasha arriscou, sentindo frio na espinha.

Os seis se aproximaram do buraco que havia no local da porta da sacada, não contendo uma exclamação conjunta de surpresa ao ver o hospital em frente ao hotel em chamas.

-Sim... – Sesshoumaru confirmou, apertando mais forte o braço machucado.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Na continuação:**

**Os amigos ajudam no resgate aos feridos e descobrem histórias sobre os moradores da cidade. Sango e Miroku tentam se acertar nesse meio tempo; Rin chora pelos mortos e Sesshoumaru a consola; e Kagome e Inuyasha rezam pelas vítimas de um certo verão. Jikai Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi: **_Natsu no omoide – teihen_**. Não percam.**

**"-É que dói menos quando lembramos o que perdemos..."**


	12. Natsu no Omoide II

_Quase dez da noite, numa casa de classe média, uma família japonesa comum jantava à mesa enquanto assistiam aos animes do canal aberto._

_-Papa, quero mais!_

_-Já comeu muito, menino! – falou a mãe. _

_-Mas eu quero miso! – o menino reclamou e recebeu um tapa na testa do irmão mais velho, que estava ao lado._

_-E eu quero escutar o desenho, pô!_

_-Aaah! Mama, ele me bateu! Aaah! – o menino começou a chorar e a espernear. _

_Na tevê, o anime foi interrompido por um noticiário de emergência. _

_-Ah... – todos soltaram exclamações de decepção._

_A repórter na tevê estava suja e descabelada, e começou a falar:_

"_**Aqui é Kawashima Sango, noticiando ao vivo pela Tevê Asabi, direto de Nagasaki."**_

_-Esses repórteres devem ganhar pouco para não comprarem roupas novas... – o pai comentou, lamentando o visual de Sango._

_-Esse cabelo deve ser moda em Tokyo. – a mulher comentou._

_-Eles estão aqui! – o filho mais novo falou, brincando com a comida._

_Sango continuou:_

"_**Nagasaki está novamente de luto pelas vitimas de mais um verão. Nesta noite, por volta de oito horas, militantes do partido anarquista invadiram o Hospital Central da cidade e explodiram o local, atingindo também os prédios vizinhos".**_

_Na casa, todos ficaram em silêncio. O irmão menor não sabia o que estava acontecendo e olhava para os pais e para o irmão mais velho. _

"_**As autoridades afirmam que há pelo menos trezentos feridos e um pouco mais de cem mortos, entre crianças e idosos".**_

_Os pais e o filho mais velho se levantaram e foram correndo para a janela mais próxima. O garotinho, que não os seguiu, escutou os três gritarem assustados e foi até o local, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver, do lado de fora, num ponto afastado dali, uma fumaça negra se destacar na noite e subir aos céus._

_

* * *

_

**Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi**

**Natsu no omoide – teihen**

Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

A lembrança de um verão – segunda parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha"é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Para todos.**

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado desde o ataque ao hospital, e seis pessoas estenderam a estadia ali para participarem da homenagem que os moradores fariam às vítimas na semana da morte delas. A cidade estava em silêncio, calma e nem ao menos parecia que tinha moradores, já que a grande maioria que estava nas ruas era de turistas ou gente que estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade para participar também. Mas os próprios moradores estavam dentro de casa e faziam as orações nos cantos que eles mesmos prepararam.

Num hotel próximo ao local das comemorações, uma garota observava alguns homens, contratados pelo governo, arrumarem os últimos enfeites na casa do Auditório da Paz da Soka Gakkai de Nagasaki, onde todos os anos realizam-se cerimônias em memória aos mortos da bomba atômica.

A garota estava sentada na varanda, olhando ora para os trabalhadores, ora para um velho jornal jogado na mesinha em frente a ela, ora para o céu. Estava um dia bonito, e mais tarde ela e os amigos sairiam para ver a cerimônia.

Mas por que ela não sentia vontade de ir...?

-Rin. – a voz de Sesshoumaru a chamou, ela virou o rosto para ver o rapaz aproximar-se vindo do quarto.

Depois do ataque, foram os seis remanejados para outro hotel. Não houve mais gracinhas, não houve mais brincadeiras, não houve mais conversas animadas a respeito de _qualquer _assunto. O clima era triste e todos desejavam _tanto _voltar para Tokyo para esquecer o que viram.

-O que foi, Sess? – ela perguntou, ficando reta na cadeira e vendo o rapaz, com um braço engessado, aproximar uma cadeira e sentar-se perto dela.

-Já decidiu se irá mais tarde? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando o telhado do auditório.

-"Decidir"? – Rin repetiu, balançando a cabeça – Não... Não sei.

No dia seguinte ao ataque, as listas de mortos e de feridos foram divulgadas, Rin achou o nome de Mayu, felizmente, na de feridos. A menina foi embora da cidade, como muitos outros feridos, ajudados pelo governo. Lá teriam um tratamento apropriado para as feridas, além de ajuda para o câncer de que sofria. Rin mandou um cartão para ela e ainda um arranjo de tsuru que comprou numa loja do local. Pequeno e simples, mas de coração.

E mais um dia depois, o esconderijo dos militantes do partido de direita que planejou o ataque foi descoberto e todos foram presos.

Mais dois dias depois, foram condenados à morte.

-O que a perturba tanto, minha Rin? – ele perguntou, aproximando ainda mais a cadeira, ficando ao lado dela de modo que pudesse passar o braço bom pelos ombros de Rin e trazê-la para si – Está tudo bem agora... Por que ainda está triste?

A garota baixou o rosto. Não, não estava nada "bem", como muitos julgavam. Quando dizem que está tudo bem é porque há algo errado.

Certo?

-Eu só estou triste... – baixou o rosto e encostou-se nele – Por que agem como se nada tivesse acontecido? Por que evitam falar sobre o que aconteceu? Por que tantos tiveram que sofrer mais uma vez?

Sesshoumaru escutava tudo em silêncio.

Depois da explosão, que também atingiu o hotel em que estavam, os seis saíram para descobrir o que havia acontecido, mas não podiam fazer nada. _Não _eram heróis ou algo assim, e só puderam _ver. _

E viram tudo. Corpos, crianças chorando, pessoas procurando pelos membros que perderam durante a explosão, a ajuda conjunta de bombeiros e médicos, muito nervosismo e desespero. Rin não esqueceu de ter visto um homem sem uma das mãos procurando pelo filho.

Rin viu muitas crianças mortas. Mas Mayu não estava entre elas.

_Não podia estar. Não podia_, pensou na ocasião.

Alguns sobreviventes da guerra choraram por terem perdido parentes mais uma vez. Haviam sobrevivido a um verão, e se perguntavam se poderiam aguentar outro.

Quando descobriram quem foram os causadores de tudo, a surpresa foi enorme para todos, pois viram que eram apenas adolescentes;

Tão jovens e também tão perturbados...

E a justiça deu logo a resposta dela: a morte. Para terem certeza de que o mal não atacasse novamente, que morressem logo.

Tão jovens e com uma vida tão longa pela frente...

Rin achava que poderia haver outra solução. Tratamento, descobrir as causas da rebeldia, trabalho comunitário. Era _errado _achar que alguém tinha o direito de tirar a vida de outra pessoa.

Mas era o que eles tinham feito, não?

-Quando o médico disse que poderia tirar esse gesso? – ela perguntou, tentando enxugar algumas lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

-Não sei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. Havia esquecido de perguntar, na verdade - Depois eu vou a algum para saber.

_Tão jovens..._

-Você... Você quer mesmo que eu vá à cerimônia hoje?

-Você quer ir?

-Oh... – ela demorou um tempo para responder, sentindo alguns dedos dele pelo cabelo negro – Eu não quero...

-Então eu também não vou.

-Mas você precisa ir, Sesshoumaru! – a garota exclamou, olhando-o perplexo – Você foi mandado pra cá pra isso!

-Se você não vai, não há porquê de eu ir. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com tranquilidade, pressionando o corpo dela ao lado do dele.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os trabalhadores agora arrumavam as lanternas nos postes próximos do Auditório, gritando uns aos outros se haviam medido as distâncias uma das outras corretamente.

-Você perguntou por que as pessoas agem dessa forma, como se nada tivesse acontecido... – Sesshoumaru começou e Rin o olhou, confirmando com a cabeça, e ele a olhou mais uma vez antes de continuar – Há coisas que devem ser esquecidas... Mas também precisam ser lembradas para que não aconteçam de novo, Rin.

Um dos homens pendurou uma das lanternas ao contrário e ficou pendurado na escada quando se esticou para tentar ajeitá-la, sendo motivo de risos para alguns dos colegas, ajudado depois quando voltaram a trabalhar.

-As pessoas que sofreram na guerra preferem esquecer... Mas querem que lembrem para que não aconteça com mais ninguém... E assim poderão prosseguir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Mas por quê? – Rin estava revoltada – Como conseguem fazer isso?

-Continuando a viver, Rin... E esperando que não aconteça de novo...

Rin não resistiu e chorou.

**Numa Igreja ali perto:**

Enquanto Inuyasha estava perto do altar, acendendo velas, Kagome se encontrava sentada num dos bancos, com a cabeça pesadamente encostada na madeira do banco da frente.

Não aguentava mais o silêncio daquela cidade. Ficar uma semana ali já fazia com que visse assombrações.

Como podiam agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... de novo?

-Boa tarde... – uma voz idosa falou seu lado. Ela virou o rosto lentamente, sem desencostar a testa do banco, percebendo a presença ali de um senhor já de idade avançada.

Kagome ficou olhando para ele daquela posição por longos e intermináveis minutos, sem nem ao menos piscar, observando o rosto sorridente dele. Deveria ter mais de setenta anos, pelo menos, e parecia ser um dos inúmeros habitantes adeptos do cristianismo daquela região.

-Desculpe-me, minha jovem... Eu atrapalhei a sua oração? – ele fez o sinal-da-cruz e olhou a imagem de Cristo crucificado no altar, notando a presença do rapaz perto dele.

-Eu não sou cristã... – Kagome respondeu num sussurro, voltando a olhar o chão.

-Não? E o que faz numa igreja? – ele perguntou com curiosidade – Perdoe as minhas perguntas, mas eu realmente acho isso muito curioso.

-Aqui está mais quieto que lá fora. – Kagome finalmente se sentou e colocou as mãos no colo para olhar-lhes as costas, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Verdade? Mas lá fora está bem mais quieto que aqui... Até o vento soprando nas velas está fazendo mais barulho que o vento de lá fora.

Kagome não respondeu, limitando-se a olhá-lo desinteressadamente e dar outro suspiro, agora mais irritado. Queria silêncio e um senhor de sabe-se lá quantos anos estava fazendo milhares de perguntas.

-Você veio para a cerimônia de Uma Semana? – ele perguntou.

De longe, Inuyasha ainda segurava uma vela e olhava curiosamente os dois naquela conversa. Mas, depois de ver um sorriso meio forçado da namorada e um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, ele voltou a acender as velas. Algumas delas estavam apagando por causa do vento que entrava na Igreja e ele queria acender todas... Não porque queria ou tivesse um significado especial para ele, mas ficar ali, com uma namorada que não queria conversar, estava dando-lhe nos nervos. Ele olhou a imagem do Cristo, queria saber o porquê da coroa de espinhos...

Sentou-se em frente à mesa das velas na posição de lótus e ficou olhando a imagem, não se importando em escutar a conversa que transcorria logo atrás.

-Na verdade, eu vim para a cerimônia dos cinquenta e nove anos. – Kagome respondeu – Só que tivemos que estender a nossa estadia.

-E gostou de nossa cidade?

-Não muito... – ela deu um suspiro – Eu sou acostumada com Tokyo... Aqui é muito quieto e triste...

-Entendo... – o senhor não parecia nem um pouco chateado – Esta cidade era bem mais alegre antes do ataque da bomba... Era sempre enfeitada por causa dos festivais cristãos que temos durante certas épocas do ano... Aqui ficava especialmente bonito no Natal, mas depois de quase sessenta anos, eu acho que Nagasaki fica ainda mais bonita... – virou o rosto com um sorriso para olhar a garota e notou o olhar perplexo dela.

-O senhor... – ela começou - O senhor estava naquela época...?

Viu o homem mover a cabeça num "sim" e sentiu um tremor correr pelo corpo. Se ele estava naquela época, então ele poderia ter...

-Não se preocupe. – ele deu um sorriso quando percebeu o medo dela – Eu não vou transmitir nenhuma doença pra você. Muitos médicos já me examinaram e disseram que estou livre de qualquer doença causada pela radiação.

-Oh... – a garota estava envergonhada – De-Desculpe...

-Tudo bem, minha jovem. – o senhor a acalmou com outro sorriso muito doce – Sinceramente, eu nem me importo mais. Já sou velho e escutei durante muitos anos pessoas dizerem coisas a respeito disso. Não se preocupe.

-"Coisas"...?

-É... Como muitos não sabiam o que radiação era, então muitos dos sobreviventes eram discriminados. Muitas moças tão lindas quanto você não queriam casar comigo porque achavam que os filhos nasceriam com a "cor negra" por causa da radiação... O que era uma pena, diga-se de passagem... – ele deu um suspiro desanimado – Eram moças tão lindas... Que pena serem tão ignorantes...

-O senhor nunca... Foi casado...?

O velho a olhou por um momento e sorria mais enquanto falava:

-Sim, eu já fui. Eu casei com dezessete anos, com uma moça muito linda... Setsuko era linda... – ele tinha o olhar sonhador – Fomos casados nesta Igreja... Ela tinha dezesseis anos na época... E um ano depois nós tivemos nosso primeiro filho... Eu lembro que o nome dele era Daichi... E que eu queria que ele fosse médico. Um médico muito famoso para não ter que trabalhar numa firma como a minha...

Parou de falar e fechou os olhos, apenas para falar enquanto não deixava de sorrir:

-Eles morreram por causa da bomba.

Kagome não sabia o que falar.

-Eu me lembro que eu estava no meu trabalho... Nós trabalhávamos muito naquela época por causa da guerra... Nosso país passava miséria e tínhamos que trabalhar _muito _se quiséssemos comer, e eu trabalhava dezesseis horas por dia naquele lugar para levar dinheiro para Setsuko comprar comida para nós e pro menino... E naquele dia eu estava quase parando o expediente para ir almoçar quando escutamos o barulho... Eu fui jogado no chão por alguma coisa e, quando levantei, o chefe da linha de montagem estava morto... E o colega ao meu lado também... e, quando olhei pro outro lado, eu vi mais dois mortos...

Parou de falar e tinha o olhar perdido em alguma coisa, como se quisesse lembrar de algo.

-Eu saí correndo e vi que a cidade estava em chamas... Eu nem sei como consegui escapar, mas acho que foi pelo fato de não ter quase ninguém perto... Minha casa ficava só à duas quadras do meu trabalho e o caminho estava deserto... Eu vi muita poeira e... Gente morta... E... E...

Kagome tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele choraria por lembrar daquelas coisas, mas ele continuou, pausando para lembrar de algumas coisas.

-Na verdade, eu vi só as sombras deles... Não havia corpos espalhados... Era só poeira radioativa... – ele pausou de novo – E não encontrei também minha família... Porque também só havia a sombra deles... – ele deu um sorriso forçado e nervoso - Vi a sombra de Setsuko segurando meu Daichi na parede quebrada da minha casa... Eu acho que eles estavam almoçando, porque eu vi pratos servidos, e a tigela de chawan do Daichi estava em cima da mesa... Até hoje me pergunto se eles chegaram a terminar a refeição... – ele virou o rosto e mostrou um sorriso – Não é engraçado pensarmos nisso quando sabemos que é inútil saber?

-_Não!_ – Kagome gritou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e baixando-o para esconder o fato de que estava chorando, não conseguindo por não parar de soluçar. Inuyasha virou o rosto para olhar para trás, desconsiderando a opção de levantar-se e ver se Kagome estava bem depois de ver a mão erguida do senhor.

O rapaz fez um aceno com a cabeça e voltou a olhar a imagem de Cristo.

-Desculpe, jovem... – o senhor começou num tom sincero de desculpas – Se eu soubesse que não estava interessada, eu não teria continuado...

-Como o senhor consegue...? – Kagome começou, tentando conter o choro à força.

-Conseguir o quê?

-Como consegue sorrir... Contando essas coisas? Isso tudo é horrível...! – ela desabafou – Como consegue sorrir depois de tudo isso...? Era a _sua _família! – os ombros dela começaram a tremer enquanto tentava se acalmar – Eles morreram nessa história horrível e você fica _sorrindo! _Por quê? – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo – Por que sorri? Por que dá a impressão de que nada aconteceu? Por que faz que eu pense que já esqueceu de tudo? Por que dá a entender que tudo isso é só um passado e que não merece ser lembrado?

Quando ela finalmente deu a pausa para que ele pudesse responder, ele deu um outro sorriso e colocou a mão esquerda no ombro dela para apertá-lo mais forte, falando tranquilamente:

-É que dói menos quando lembramos o que perdemos...

Nesse ponto, Kagome realmente chorou, não conseguindo controlar o choro e perguntando-se o porquê de estar tão sensível naquele dia, ou melhor, nos últimos sete dias.

-Ao contrário do que pensa, eu _não _me esqueci deles... Nem por um único dia. – o senhor voltou a falar – Eu não me arrependo de nenhuma vez que eu disse _"eu te amo"_ para minha mulher ou de ter carregado Daichi nos braços... Porque eu tenho certeza de que eles também não se arrependeram.

Apesar das palavras serem um conforto para _ele_, Kagome não parou de chorar.

-Foi algo que aconteceu... Como um carro batido, sabe? – ele tentou consolá-la – Não pudemos evitar um acidente porque foi algo que _aconteceu _tão de repente... Não esqueça que éramos os _inimigos_ naquela época.

-É isso que tá errado! – Kagome soluçou de novo – Eu não ia querer isso nem pra meu inimigo! Deve ter sido tão... _doloroso_... Tantos morreram e nem mereciam isso!

Ficaram em silêncio até o senhor voltar a falar:

-É bom que pense assim... Porque _nenhum _de nós quer. Tanto que as cerimônias são para que ninguém esqueça o que aconteceu e que _nada_ daquilo aconteça de novo.

Viu a garota se emocionar de novo e levar uma das mãos aos lábios para tentar controlar os soluços. Perto do altar, Inuyasha baixou os ombros e o rosto.

-Você por acaso percebeu algumas áreas gramadas nos parques de lá fora?

-Oh... – ela exclamou, já um pouco mais calma enquanto tentava lembrar-se. Sim, ela se lembrava de ver algumas partes que tinham uma cerca especial no parque em frente à igreja em que estavam. Não só ali, mas em outras centenas de lugares daquela cidade. Eram cercas que protegiam uma determinada parte do gramado e parecia não ter nada em especial para chamar atenção.

-Aquelas partes são da terra que restou de alguns lugares... Na hora da explosão. – o velho continuou - Lá descasam as cinzas dos mortos... E são conservados até hoje para que não esqueçam de quem está _lá._

Kagome viu o dedo dele tocar o nariz dela.

-Entendeu, minha jovem?

Viu-a fazer "sim" com a cabeça.

-Tanta coisa aconteceu... Eu lembro de ter escutado o imperador declarar a nossa derrota... – ele ergueu um dedo e o balançava num gesto trêmulo, como se censurasse uma criança – Foi a _primeira _vez que eu escutei a voz do imperador... Foi a primeira vez que ele _falou _para que o povo dele o escutasse... E vi a minha cidade ser erguida de novo... – olhou em volta – Esta igreja foi uma das primeiras a ser reconstruída, eu lembro. E lembro o quanto de gente que morreu depois... Dos escravos também, os coreanos e chineses forçados a trabalhar aqui...

Deu um suspiro e olhou a imagem.

-Qual o seu nome, minha jovem?

-Hi... Higurashi... Kagome... – ela falou.

-Um nome tão lindo quanto a dona dele... – ele falou, deixando-a sem jeito.

-É melhor o senhor parar de fazer essas brincadeiras... – Kagome deu um sorriso meio triste e passou a mão no rosto vermelho para enxugá-lo – O rapaz lá na frente é meu namorado.

-Não se preocupe, eu não sou ciumento. – ele tratou de completar depressa, erguendo o rosto de forma altiva, como se quisesse mostrar-se mais confiante que Inuyasha.

Kagome deu um sorriso e abafou as risadas que sentiu naquela hora. Não podia rir daquela forma na igreja dos outros, oras!

-Fico feliz que agora esteja sorrindo... Eu ficaria muito chateado em saber que deixei você triste num dia que nos é especial...

Kagome ficou um pouco mais séria e baixou o rosto.

-Eu gostaria que a senhorita fosse a essa cerimônia... – ele continuou, tocando uma das mãos dela – Verá o quão é importante que todos saibam... O que _não _deve ser esquecido.

Kagome confirmou com a cabeça e levantou-se.

-Eu preciso ir... Arrumar-me, então! – falou, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro – Muito obrigada pela nossa conversa, senhor...

-Higashi Takehito.

-Obrigada pela nossa conversa, Higashi-sama. – sorriu quando acenou e afastou-se depois, indo a Inuyasha, já em pé e esperando por ela.

Takehito ficou sentado, olhando serenamente o casal dar as mãos e ir embora da igreja, deixando-o sozinho. Deu outro suspiro e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os novamente quando virou o rosto para o lado.

Os lábios dele se abriram num sorriso emocionado e deu mais um suspiro, para falar depois:

_-Ora, ora, Setsuko... Você estava aí o tempo todo...? _

**Novamente no hotel.**

No quarto de Sango e Miroku, a garota baixou a revista que lia ao ver o rapaz sair da sacada e sentar-se na beirada da cama.

-O que foi? Cansou de ver os balõezinhos serem pendurados? – ela perguntou num tom de profundo tédio.

-É que Sesshoumaru e Rin estão namorando na sacada ao lado, Sangozinha... – o rapaz passou a mão no pescoço – Você vai pra essa cerimônia?

-Você vai? – Sango perguntou, sentando-se para ficar ao lado dele.

-Ah, não... – ele moveu a cabeça – Não deve ser divertido... Acho que nem podemos comentar sobre futebol nessas ocasiões...

-Houshi-sama! – ela o repreendeu.

-Mas deve ser tão chato, Sangozinha... – agia como uma criança birrenta – Não quero ir.

-Mas é importante... Pelo menos eu acho que a sua mãe iria gostar...

Miroku ficou estranhamente quieto, baixando o rosto e apoiando-o com as mãos, estas pressionadas nas pernas.

-Houshi-sama? – Sango desceu da cama e ficou sentada em frente a ele – Houshi, o que foi?

Não teve resposta imediata, mas depois de longos segundos em silêncio, finalmente Sango entendeu o motivo de ele estar tão quieto quando escutou os soluços dele.

-Miroku, você está _chorando_? – estava surpresa e muito preocupada – Por quê? O que houve?

-Minha mãe me contou sobre as coisas que aconteceram aqui... – ele começou num sussurro – Acho que será mais um motivo... Pra evitarem os que estão aqui e quem é daqui... Como eu... – olhou-a e ela sentiu uma tristeza muito forte ao vê-lo daquela forma – Eu imagino o quanto ela sofreu aqui... E no quanto os outros sofrem... E nos que sofreram... E que vou ser piada pra Sesshoumaru-sama e Inuyasha se me virem chorando aqui... – falou um palavrão e repetiu-o várias vezes, até parecer se sentir mais aliviado, olhando ao redor para não ter que encontrar o olhar de Sango – Eu sinceramente não sei o que você viu em mim para não precisar se afastar, como outras pessoas já fizeram...

Calou-se apenas para Sango começar a falar:

-Eu não me afastei porque eu _gosto_ do jeito que você encara essa sua vida...

Encontrou o olhar curioso do rapaz.

-Você tem um jeito tão especial de viver, mesmo sabendo dos problemas que enfrenta... Você se diverte, você brinca, você sorri, você _vive _e me faz sentir _viva... _E ainda é muito bonito.

-Ai, Sangozinha! – ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos num gesto afeminado e balançava-o de um lado para o outro como se estivesse _envergonhado – _Assim você me deixa sem jeito!

Sango deu uma risada e encostou a cabeça nas pernas dele para controlar-se.

-Você é uma graça, Miroku! – ainda ria e levantou-se para poder beijá-lo na testa – É por isso que eu amo tanto você. – falou contra a pele do local.

Os lábios dela ainda estavam colados na fronte e os dois sentiram a tensão crescer entre eles. E Miroku arregalou os olhos quando Sango procurou os lábios dele e sentiu as mãos dela quererem arrancar a camisa que vestia pela força.

-Eu ainda não arranjei um emprego, Sango. – Miroku falou contra o ouvido dela – Você disse que ficaríamos em trégua até eu conseguir um.

-Quer que eu pare, então? – ela sussurrou.

-Tá achando que eu sou doido? – Miroku falou, deitando-a na cama antes de subir para cobrir o corpo dela com o dele – Até parece que eu diria "não" a você...

**Algumas horas depois:**

No quarto de Sesshoumaru e Rin, os dois estavam terminando de se arrumar para irem à cerimônia. Não pareciam muito contentes, mas certamente não ficariam trancados no hotel pelo resto do dia.

-Nós vamos à que horas? – Rin perguntou, colocando um brinco na orelha esquerda.

-Daqui a meia hora, mais ou menos... Só preciso ver se aqueles quatro já se arrumaram. – Sesshoumaru falou, arrumando a gola da camisa branca pela última vez com apenas uma das mãos, já que a outra estava machucada.

-Ei, como eu estou? – Rin perguntou, fazendo-o parar de andar para olhá-la atentamente quando ela deu uma volta para mostrar o kimono branco com flores vermelhas que usava.

-Vai ficar com essa roupa até mais tarde? – foi a pergunta dele, mostrando um fino sorriso nos lábios e deixando-a corada.

-P-Por quê?

O sorriso dele tornou-se malicioso e Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-Ah, eu tinha esquecido que você gosta de kimono's!

Sesshoumaru olhou-a serenamente e saiu do quarto, indo pelo estreito corredor até a porta do quarto de Sango e Miroku, dando uma leve batida.

Segundos depois, Miroku apareceu, não abrindo totalmente a porta por estar apenas vestido com a calça social - amarrotada.

-O... O que foi? – Miroku perguntou.

-Como assim, "o que foi"? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – Vocês já estão prontos?

-Q-Quase... – o outro respondeu – Ainda dá pra esperar meia hora?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não quero chegar atrasado. – falou – Vocês têm vinte minutos.

-Vinte e cinco. – Miroku tentou – Vinte e cinco tá bom.

-Vinte.

-Vinte e cinco.

-Vinte.

-Vinte e cinco.

-Vinte, e não se fala mais nisso.

-Fechado. – Miroku concordou, vendo Sesshoumaru afastar-se com um sorriso vitorioso.

Segundos depois, o rapaz arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa na testa ao perceber o que tinha acontecido. Deu um suspiro e fechou a porta, aproximando-se depois da cama, onde Sango estava dormindo.

-Sangozinha... – ele inclinou-se sobre um joelho para falar ao ouvido dela – Temos que ir.

Sango murmurou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, mas abriu os olhos e os esfregou.

-Já...?

-Sesshoumaru nos deu vinte minutos, querida... – ele beijou um lado do rosto dela – Vamos nos arrumar.

A garota deu um sorriso e fez "sim" com a cabeça.

No quarto de Inuyasha e Kagome, Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto apenas para presenciar uma discussão entre o casal.

-Você não vai com esse kimono! – Inuyasha reclamou, apontando para o kimono muito justo que Kagome usava.

-Não seja idiota, Inu-chan. É claro que vou.

Inuyasha rosnava ameaçadoramente.

-Irmãozinho, eu ainda não entendi qual é a questão. – Sesshoumaru falou, fazendo-se confortável no sofá enquanto esperava pacientemente pelo final daquela conversa.

-É que Kagome vai chamar a atenção desses tarados por mulheres de kimono! – Inuyasha argumentou – Não quero que ela vá com esse!

Sesshoumaru remexeu-se no sofá, ligeiramente inquieto.

-Não vai conseguir nada falando assim com ela, Inuyasha.

-Obrigada, Sess! – ela uniu as mãos e deu uns pulinhos de alegria.

-Kagome, tire esse kimono e vá com outro. – Sesshoumaru ordenou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

-Mas... – ela tentou.

-Não. – Sesshoumaru interrompeu-a num tom autoritário.

-Eu...

-Não.

-Por...

-Não.

Kagome esperneou, tendo um pequeno ataque de birra. Quando parou de chutar objetos invisíveis, abriu a boca para tentar falar mais uma vez.

-Não. – Sesshoumaru disse logo, levantando-se e saindo do quarto momentos depois.

-Puxa... – Kagome reclamou, começando a tirar o kimono quando finalmente ficou sozinha com o namorado.

-Não. – Inuyasha tentou usar o mesmo tom do irmão.

-Vá morrer. – ela falou, lançando ao rapaz um olhar de ódio, fazendo-o estremecer.

**Mais tarde:**

A cerimônia durou uma hora e meia, incluindo os depoimentos emocionados de vítimas e outras homenagens que foram prestadas por outras cidades pelos representantes que mandaram – Sesshoumaru era por Tokyo. Depois que isso acabou dentro do auditório, chegou a hora de sair e prestar homenagem do lado de fora.

Depois de uma curta caminhada da saída do auditório até um dos lagos próximos da região, todos os presentes ficaram um ao lado do outro. No final de uma das pontas daquele "muro" humano, o conhecido representante de Tokyo estava ao lado da namorada, que estava ao lado do quase cunhado, que estava ao lado da namorada, que estava ao lado de uma amiga, esta ao lado do noivo. Exceto pelo mais velho dos seis, que apenas pôde segurar a mão da namorada enquanto o outro braço ficou imobilizado, todos deram as mãos um aos outros enquanto escutaram uma pequena prece pela paz feita pelo representante da província.

Um momento de silêncio em memória dos mortos foi feito, e depois os sinos começaram a tocar, sinalizando para o começo da apresentação das crianças.

_**Natsu ga kure ba omoidasu**_

_**Haruka na oze tooi sora**_

_**Kiri no naka ni ukabikuru**_

_**Yasashii kage nonokomichi**_

_(Lembro-me de uma noite de verão_

_de tempos atrás, assim como esse céu é distante_

_As lembranças sempre surgem dentro _

_Destes tranqüilos caminhos de doces sombras) _

Sango soltou a mão de Miroku quando percebeu que o rapaz queria colocar os óculos escuros para continuar acompanhando a cerimônia, voltando a pegar sua mão depois.

E Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver Rin mexer os lábios para acompanhar o coro infantil:

_**Mizu bashoo no hana saiteiru **_

_**Yumemite saiteiru mizu no hotori **_

_**Shakunageironi tasogareru **_

_**Harukana oze tooi sora...**_

_(As flores desabrocham num lago_

_Na água aparecem os meus sonhos_

_E também neste anoitecer iluminado_

_De tempos atrás, assim como esse céu é distante)_

-Achei que não gostasse dessa música... – Sesshoumaru murmurou no ouvido de Rin.

A garota corou e deu um sorriso.

Outra vez os sinos tocaram e alguns dos homens presentes se aproximaram da água para jogar lanternas flutuantes. Era muito bonito de se ver e de lembrar o que aquilo significava.

-O que foi, Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou, fazendo Sesshoumaru e os outros prestarem atenção no rapaz.

-Houshi, está _chorando? – _Sesshoumaru estava boquiaberto, recebendo da namorada um golpe violento na perna.

-Eu não tô chorando, pô! – Miroku exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Depois de alguns segundos, voltaram a prestar atenção na música e nas lanternas que flutuavam na água, não achando motivo para fazer piada do fato de Miroku chorar, como outros que estavam ali também faziam.

**No dia seguinte:**

Em uma estação de trem, seis pessoas corriam, procurando desesperadamente pelo trem que partia para Tokyo naquela manhã. Estavam atrasados, e um colocava a culpa no outro.

-Houshi e Inuyasha, é a última vez que vocês dois inventam de jogar videogame duas horas antes de viajarmos! – Sesshoumaru latiu – Da próxima vez, eu...

-Eu estava quase ganhando! – Miroku o interrompeu – Foi culpa de Inuyasha!

-Quê? _Minha_ culpa?

-Gente, minha maquiagem está borrada! – Sango lamentou-se.

-No trem você ajeita, Sango-chan! – Kagome falou – E eu quero entrar logo... Minhas pernas estão doendo!

Rin limitou-se a dar um gemido de angústia, esforçando-se para acompanhar as passadas largas de Sesshoumaru.

-Que droga... Sempre há algum problema quando viajamos de trem. – Sesshoumaru falou, fazendo um esforço para segurar a mala com o braço bom e permitir que Rin continuasse segurando o braço dele.

-Quem comprou a passagem não foi Inuyasha, né? – Miroku arriscou.

-Vá morrer.

-Todas as passagens estão comigo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu a pergunta de Miroku.

-Minhas pernas estão doendo... – Kagome reclamou mais alto.

-Quero me maquiar direito!

Rin deu outro gemido de angústia.

Finalmente encontraram a plataforma e viram muitos passageiros já entrando. Os seis entraram na fila e esperaram pacientemente para entrar e procurar as cabines.

Kagome era a última da fila e deu um suspiro quando finalmente percebeu que estavam indo embora, ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação de que sentiria falta de estar ali começava a apossar-se dela.

Olhou ao redor e a visão encontrou uma senhora – idosa, ela percebeu pelo corpo – lendo um jornal com uma notícia na primeira página que chamou a atenção da garota: "_Morre Higashi Takehito, o escritor mensageiro da paz e ex-sobrevivente."_

Franziu a testa para tentar lembrar quando e onde tinha ouvido aquele nome.

-Kagome, tá sonhando? – Inuyasha falou, em pé na porta do vagão e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a subir.

-Ah, desculpe! – ela agarrou a mão e subiu, sorrindo ante o ar zangado do rapaz, notando depois que o franzir de testa dele desapareceu e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do namorado quando este preparou-se para recebê-la nos braços, com a porta do vagão fechando atrás deles.

* * *

_Dentro de um trem, de uma cabine, seis pessoas jogavam pôquer. O mais velho dos seis, um rapaz de vinte de três anos com um braço imobilizado, tinha a maioria das fichas, e no momento ajudava a namorada a ganhar uma partida._

_-Minha vez. – Inuyasha falou._

_-Não, não é. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu – É a vez de Rin._

_-Mas é claro que não. – Inuyasha atacou – É minha vez, sim._

_-Não é._

_-É sim._

_-Não é._

_-É sim._

_-Não é._

_-É sim._

_-É sim._

_-Não é._

_-Sua vez, Rin. – Sesshoumaru disse à garota ao lado dele, que imediatamente mostrou as cartas que formavam um Full House._

_O restante da mesa deu um suspiro._

_-Quando vamos viajar de novo? – Sango perguntou enquanto cerrava as unhas depois de jogar as cartas no centro da mesa._

_-Quando descobrirmos para qual outra cidade Sesshoumaru irá para representar Tokyo. – Miroku novamente misturou as cartas e as distribuiu._

_-Não quero saber de vocês irem como bagagem. – o irmão de Inuyasha falou e pegou as cartas dadas a ele._

_-Está nos chamando de malas, é isso? Hein, hein, hein? – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos._

_-É. – Sesshoumaru tinha o rosto impassível._

_-Eu também sou, Sess? – Rin puxou a manga da camisa dele._

_-Não, Rin, você não é. Mas você não acha que eles são? – ele falou com tranquilidade, fazendo Inuyasha e Miroku rangerem os dentes._

_-Eu gostaria de ir a Kyoto... Aquela cidade tem um ar tão romântico! – Kagome tinha um ar sonhador, apoiando o rosto com as mãos._

_Todos ficaram calados por um certo momento._

_-Vocês gostaram daquela cidade? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de repente._

_-Acho que ficar lá nos fez aprender uma lição... – Kagome começou, olhando por um momento a paisagem pela janela, como se ainda pudesse enxergar a cidade em que estavam antes – Sempre em momentos ruins, como os que passamos lá, aprendemos algo importante no final... _

_-Ah, eu lembrei de uma coisa! – Sango baixou as cartas – Eu li o ideograma daqueles carinhas que tocavam os sinos!_

_-Qual era, Sangozinha? – Miroku descartou um valete._

_-__**Paz.**__**– **__Sango fez o um "V" com os dedos, que é o símbolo da paz no Japão._

_Os amigos sorriram e concordaram, voltando depois a jogar. _

_

* * *

_

**É aniversário de Sango e Rin fica encarregada de preparar uma festa para a amiga. Ou pelo menos tentar. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Paatii. _**Não percam.**

"**-Por favor... Não provoquem uma catástrofe na cozinha enquanto eu estiver fora, ok?"**


	13. Paati

_Apesar de parecer concentrada em lavar a louça do desjejum, Rin estava mais preocupada em decidir o que fazer para festa de aniversário de Sango. O que preparar: um bolo, uma torta, doces ou somente um delicioso jantar para a amiga?_

_Esses pensamentos foram interrompidos por Miroku, que entrou na cozinha e mostrava-se muito nervoso._

_-Rin-sama – ele começou -, Sangozinha não quer sair hoje. Como faremos a festa dela?_

_-Não quer sair? – repetiu – E por quê?_

_-Ela diz que é aniversário dela e que não precisa trabalhar hoje. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos negros – E tenho medo de apanhar dela se disser que procuro por emprego mesmo nos feriados e no meu aniversário. _

_-Ora... – Rin de um sorriso – Vamos resolver isso... – pegou um pano e enxugou as mãos. _

_-Que vai fazer, Rin-sama? – Miroku a seguiu quando ela abriu a porta para sair da cozinha e ir para a sala._

_-Já vai ver, Miroku-sama... _

_Na sala, Kagome tentava convencer Sango a sair naquele dia._

_-Mas, Kagome-chan, eu não vejo aquela novela... Não me importo de perder o final._

_Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça e uma gota escorregou pela testa dela._

_-Kagome-chan... – Rin aproximou-se do sofá em que estavam as duas – Vai sair hoje?_

_-Eu... Er... – Kagome começou, vendo Miroku distrair Sango por um momento ( em que ele agarrou o rosto dela para beijá-la de modo quase sufocante, recebendo um tapa depois), e o movimento de cabeça que Rin fazia para que ela desse uma resposta afirmativa – Vou sair com Inuyasha... Por quê?_

_-Oh... – Rin começou num tom dramático – Sesshoumaru-sama foi trabalhar, Miroku-sama vai procurar emprego e vou ficar sozinha. Preciso de ajuda para arrumar a casa._

_-Ah, mas Sango-chan vai ficar em casa hoje! – Kagome alegremente uniu as mãos e forçou um sorriso ao perceber qual era o plano._

_-Verdade, Sango-chan? – Rin falou e viu um sorriso amarelo nos lábios da amiga – Já que vai ficar em casa, vai me ajudar a lavar a louça, a varrer a casa, limpar as janelas, secar a roupa, arrumar o jardim e a limpar as lajotinhas do piso do banheiro._

_-Er... – Sango hesitou – Acho que é melhor eu dar uma passadinha lá na redação... Talvez precisem de mim na coluna de variedades para comentar a respeito do final da novela... – levantou-se rapidamente._

_-Não pode nem limpar as lajotinhas, Sango-chan? – Rin estava triste – Que pena... Mas você pode me ajudar quando voltar, né?_

_-Ah, mas eu vou voltar tarde, muito tarde... Lembrei que participei do bolão para descobrir com quem Michiko vai casar no final... – Sango quase correu para a porta. _

_-Mas você não disse que não via essa novela, Sango-chan? - Kagome perguntou, surpresa._

_-Com quem você acha que ela vai ficar, Sangozinha? Você apostou em quem?_

_-Puxa, mas limpar as lajotinhas é divertido, Sango-chan..._

_Segundos depois, a aniversariante fugia dali, deixando um rastro de poeira levantada._

_Rin fechou a porta e deu um sorriso aos dois amigos ao falar:_

_-Viram só como foi fácil?_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Paatii.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

A festa.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Eu sinceramente espero que vocês não pensem que a série é minha depois de tantas crônicas postadas.**

**Para minha irmã **

**

* * *

**

-Eu acho que seria melhor um jantar e um bolo. – Rin falou a Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha, todos sentados à mesa – O que dá mais trabalho é o jantar, então podemos fazer o bolo agora e deixar pronto para mais tarde.

-E o que teremos para o jantar? – Miroku perguntou.

-O que vocês sugerem? – Rin deu um sorriso.

-Que tal _lamen?_ – foi a sugestão de Inuyasha, cujos olhos brilhavam.

_-Oden, oden, oden, oden, oden..._ – Kagome uniu as mãos e implorava com os olhos de um viciado.

Rin e Miroku sentiam as gotas escorrerem atrás da cabeça.

-Er... – Rin forçou um sorriso – Que tal fazermos o bolo primeiro e pensarmos no jantar depois?

-Mas a gente não sabe fazer bolo... – Inuyasha falou.

-Não vamos precisar roubar um como em Yokohama, né? – Kagome comentou.

-Hein? – Rin e Inuyasha não entenderam.

-Nada. – a amiga engoliu em seco e Miroku olhava disfarçadamente para os lados.

-Muito bem. – Rin esqueceu logo de perguntar o que significava aquilo e levantou-se – _Let's go! _Kagome-chan?

-Sim? – a garota levantou-se, assim como um soldado recebe um comando.

-Separe seis ovos e bata as claras.

-É pra já!

-Inuyasha?

-Oi?

-Pegue a fôrma, trigo e manteiga para untar.

-Tá... – preguiçosamente ele se levantou e foi fazer o ordenado.

-Miroku-sama, posso pedir uma coisa pra você?

-Rin-sama, já deveria saber que, se me pede _uma _coisa, eu faço logo _duas._

-Obrigada, Miroku-sama. – ela deu um sorriso – Você me ajudará na lista para o jantar.

-Como quiser, Rin-sama.

-Inuyasha, é pra passar manteiga na fôrma, não nos pãezinhos para comê-los... – Rin reclamou.

-Ah... – o rapaz mastigou o último pedaço e forçou a passagem pela goela - Ninguém me falou nada... – foi lavar as mãos e pegou a forma redonda para começar a trabalhar.

-Não deixe espaços sem manteiga, tá? – Rin recomendou.

-Tá, tá...

-Miroku-sama, comprou alguma coisa para Sango-chan? – Kagome perguntou ao rapaz.

-Comprei na semana passada... – ele colocou os braços atrás da nuca – Sesshoumaru-sama me emprestou uma grana. Vou pagar quando arrumar um emprego.

-E se não arrumar? – Inuyasha foi logo negativo.

-Detalhes, detalhes... – Miroku disfarçou uma gota na testa.

-Pelo menos você conseguiu o dinheiro, né, Miroku-sama? – Rin bateu palmas.

-Obrigado, Rin-sama. E o que faremos para o jantar?

_-Oden?_

_-Lamen?_

-Não. – Rin ignorou o casal – Vamos fazer algo que Sango-chan gosta de comer.

-Ela não gosta de _oden?_

-E de_ lamen_? – os dois pareciam chocados.

-Olhem... – uma veia saltou na testa da namorada de Sesshoumaru – Apenas fiquem quietos e façam o que eu mandei!

**-TIRANA!** – Inuyasha e Kagome gritaram em uníssono.

-Ignore-os, Rin-sama. – Miroku consolou a garota, que chorava em cascata depois de ficar ofendida com o comentário – Vamos ver o que podemos escolher para o jantar.

-Eu estava pensando em _sashimi_ de salmão, _chawan mushi_ (espécie de pudim com caldo quente), _ounigiri_ (bolinho de arroz), _yakitori_ (galinha temperada e no espeto), _omuraisu_ (panqueca de arroz) e _sushi_ (peixe cru). Que tal?

Os três ficaram quietos, só Miroku conseguiu falar depois:

-Depois colocaremos a placa lá fora com o nome do restaurante?

-Que tal "Sengoku Jidai"? – Inuyasha arriscou.

-"Shikon no Tama"? – foi a aposta de Kagome.

-"Youkai e cia"? – Inuyasha tentou de novo.

-"Nekohanten"? – a namorada dele perguntou.

-Façam o serviço de vocês! – Rin zangou-se, fazendo o casal se encolher.

-Eles têm razão, Rin-sama... – Miroku começou – É demais para um jantar... E como vamos arranjar tudo isso ainda hoje?

-Ora... – ela ergueu o rosto com altivez – Há estoques aqui em casa. Sesshoumaru-sama gosta de comer bem.

-Bem, se for assim... – Miroku pegou a lista que fizera ao lado de Rin – Podemos fazer apenas _chawan mushi, ounigiri, sushi_ e _omuraisu,_ que são os preferidos de Sangozinha.

-Bem... _Ounigiri_ leva muito arroz... – Rin começou, levantando-se – Melhor começarmos a fazer uma porção e prepararmos os temperos. Antes eu vou começar a fazer a massa do bolo...

-Como Rin-sama desejar. – Miroku falou.

-Kagome-chan, veja se essa clara já está boa... – Rin falou, colocando trigo, as gemas, açúcar e manteiga numa tigela.

-E como eu descubro isso?

-Vire um pouco o prato e veja se não cai.

Kagome pegou o prato e virou-o, olhando para cima para olhar.

-Assim?

-**NÃO, KAGOME-CHAN!** – Rin gritou.

**Dez minutos depois:**

Miroku e Inuyasha ainda riam na cozinha quando Kagome voltou ao lado de Rin. O rosto e o cabelo estavam lavados, mas ainda se podia sentir cheiro de ovos.

Ao verem a expressão furiosa da garota, ficaram sérios e voltaram a cortar os legumes.

-Kagome-chan, acho melhor você cortar os legumes... É mais seguro. – Rin comentou – Inuyasha, troque de lugar com ela e coloque água para ferver e depois ponha arroz. Volto já... Vou lavar as mãos. Estão cheirando a ovos... Eca...

Rin calou-se ao receber um olhar mortífero de Kagome.

**Mais quinze minutos depois:**

-Ah... Agora acho que o cheiro saiu. – Rin tinha as mãos abertas quando entrou na cozinha – Usei cinco sabonetes diferentes.

-Acho que esse arroz já tá bom... – Inuyasha falou, olhando fixamente a panela.

-Pode tirar do fogo e jogar o arroz no escorredor. – Rin falou.

-Tá... – Inuyasha falou, pegando a panela sem as luvas para proteger as mãos.

-Inuyasha, cuidado! – os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Três minutos depois:**

-Você é um idiota, Inuyasha! – Miroku resmungava enquanto limpava o chão da cozinha, que tinha arroz e água por todos os cantos.

Inuyasha rosnou.

-Calma, gente, calma... – Rin tentava acalmar a tensão.

-Inuyasha, você é um idiota! – Kagome falou.

-Até você, Kagome?

-Eu não resisti. É divertido escutar você rosnar.

Inuyasha rosnou de novo.

-Tá bom, tá bom... – Rin torceu um pano dentro de um balde para tirar a água de arroz.

O telefone tocou e Miroku ficou de pé.

-Vou atender.

Quando Miroku saiu, os outros terminaram de limpar o chão.

-Vamos fazer o bolo, tá? Melhor trabalharmos todos juntos e...

-Rin-sama. – Miroku entrou na cozinha com o telefone sem fio em mãos – É seu pai.

-Oh... – Rin piscou e hesitou por uns instantes, mas depois saiu do lugar e pegou o aparelho – Obrigada, Miroku-sama... Volto já. – saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala.

Na sala, sentou-se no sofá e deu um suspiro antes de começar a falar:

-Oi, pai.

_-Esqueceu que dia é hoje, filha?_

-Claro que não... – ela umedeceu os lábios – Mas ainda não tive tempo de ligar para ela.

_-Oh..._

-Desculpe, papai. É que realmente eu não gosto de ligar para mamãe.

_-Isso é muito ruim, filha... Tente arrumar coragem e ligue pra ela depois de ler os ensinamentos de Buda. É terrível você agir assim com sua própria mãe._

-Tá bom, tá bom... – Rin se irritou com aquele sermão – Qual é o telefone dela?

_-Não sei. Você não sabe?_

-Eu, não. O senhor não ligou pra ela?

_-Não. Sabe como eu não gosto de ligar para sua mãe._

Um balãozinho de reticências apareceu ao lado do rosto de Rin enquanto ela estreitava os olhos para o aparelho, como se pudesse ver o pai através dele.

_-Filha, estou em Tokyo._ – ele falou para mudar logo de assunto – _Vou para Kyoto ainda hoje, mas o meu voo sairá daqui a duas horas. Pode vir aqui no aeroporto nacional para me abraçar?_

-Oh, mas por que o senhor não falou logo? – a garota estava contente – Acho que chegarei em quarenta minutos, no máximo.

_-Estarei esperando no café perto do saguão._

-Até logo, papai.

_-Até._

A garota desligou o aparelho e colocou-o na base, levantando-se do sofá para começar a marchar alegremente à cozinha.

-Pessoal, eu vou sair. Meu pai está na cidade e pegará um voo daqui a duas horas... Vou passar o tempo com ele enquanto isso!

-Que bom, Rin-sama! – Miroku falou, levantando-se para alongar o corpo e pegando o balde com água suja – Vamos dar uma pausa enquanto você está fora e...

-Ei, eu não disse isso. Vocês vão continuar preparando os temperos enquanto estiver fora. – Rin cruzou os braços.

-Hein? – Miroku, de tão chocado, acabou soltando o balde e molhando o piso da cozinha de novo...

**Dez minutos depois:**

Antes de entrar novamente na cozinha, Rin deu um suspiro e mais uma vez arrumou as mechas do cabelo negro e alisou o tecido da blusa com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava o casaco. Era quase época do Natal e o inverno estava muito mais rigoroso neste ano que nos anteriores.

Finalmente abriu a porta e entrou na cozinha, onde Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam numa pose submissa, limpando o chão com panos como se fossem servos dos antigos feudos do Japão das guerras civis.

-Eu já vou... Volto depois que meu pai for embora.

-Sim, Rin. – os três humildemente responderam, sem parar o serviço.

A namorada de Sesshoumaru vestiu o casaco e abotoou-o, tirando o cabelo que ficou preso por dentro da roupa e abriu novamente a porta para sair, parando por um instante.

Deu um suspiro e falou:

-Ah, mais uma coisa...

Os três pararam o serviço e olharam-na da mesma forma humilde.

-Por favor... Não provoquem uma catástrofe na cozinha enquanto eu estiver fora, ok? – pediu com as mãos unidas – Eu tento voltar antes das cinco da tarde... Não sei se conseguiremos fazer alguma coisa mais caprichada, mas façam pelo menos os bolinhos de arroz, tá?

-Tá. – responderam como se fossem criancinhas levando uma bronca dos pais.

Rin saiu e, segundos depois, os que estavam na cozinha escutaram alguém sair da casa batendo a porta da entrada com uma violência assustadora.

**Uma hora depois:**

-Eu falei que uno é mais divertido que pôquer... – Miroku comentou enquanto segurava as cartas - Agora só falta ensinarmos pra Sesshoumaru e vê-lo perder, hehe!

-Miroku-sama, tem certeza de que dá pra fazer um bolo em meia hora? – Kagome perguntou, baixando as cartas.

-Claro que dá, Kagome. – foi Inuyasha quem falou desta vez, separando as cartas na mão – Se não der, a gente rouba um do vizinho.

Miroku e Kagome estremeceram com aquele comentário.

-Ué, o que foi? Vocês não falaram isso hoje cedo?

Os dois engoliram em seco e trocaram olhares.

-Er... Acho melhor começarmos a fazer esse bolo... - Miroku disfarçou, levantando-se – Kagome-sama, sabe por onde começamos?

-Não, mas se for com bater clara de ovo, nem pensem em contar com a minha ajuda.

-Inuyasha, bata as claras. – Miroku ordenou.

-Por que eu?

-Porque será divertido ver as claras caindo na sua cara, idiota. – Miroku falou – Não vê que Kagome não quer fazer o serviço? Vá logo bater essa droga!

-Tudo eu, tudo eu! – Inuyasha foi até a geladeira e pegou mais seis ovos.

-Kagome-sama, vamos fazer a massa.

-Certo, Miroku-sama!

Os dois pegaram os ingredientes deixados por Rin e ficaram olhando para a tigela.

-E agora? – perguntou o noivo de Sango – Está pronto?

-Acho que tá faltando coisa... Rin-chan colocou fermento? – Kagome olhou o vidrinho ao lado da tigela abandonada pela amiga.

-Acho que não... Eu nem prestei atenção...

-Quantas colheres a gente coloca?

-Tenho uma sugestão. – Miroku começou – Como somos seis, colocamos seis colheres que valem por cada um de nós.

Kagome considerou aquela proposta.

-Acho que não vai dar certo. – Inuyasha opinou, enquanto olhava as claras em neve – E se Sesshoumaru quiser comer mais de um pedaço?

-É, acho que tem razão, Inuyasha... – Miroku concordou com a cabeça – Vamos colocar todo esse fermento na massa.

Depois de esvaziar o vidro de fermento, Kagome falou:

-Acho que agora falta o sal...

-Bolo leva sal? – Miroku ficou intrigado.

-Ué, aqueles bolinhos de arroz levam, por que esse bolo não levaria?

-Sei não... – o amigo olhou a tigela e ficou pensativo – E quanto sal vamos colocar nisso?

-Que tal a mesma quantidade do fermento? – sugeriu Kagome.

-Boa, Kagome-sama! – Miroku pegou o pote de sal e jogou o conteúdo na tigela.

-Ei, as claras já estão boas. - Inuyasha falou, virando o prato com cuidado e entregando-o a Miroku.

-Vamos jogar... – Miroku jogou as claras na tigela - E misturar tudo...

-Que pena que a batedeira quebrou... – Kagome lamentou – Mas acho que não fará mal se colocarmos no liquidificador.

-Vamos colocar mais um pouco de trigo e açúcar... – Miroku sugeriu – Inuyasha, pegue o pote de trigo.

-Já tá na mão. – o rapaz entregou ao outro e viu Miroku jogar o conteúdo na tigela, provocando uma forte nuvem de fumaça na cozinha toda.

-Ei, acho (cof!) que vi (cof, cof!) Rin colocar pouca manteiga... Vamos colocar mais? (cof, cof, cof!)

-Muito bom (cof, cof!), Kagome-sama. – Miroku tossiu mais um pouco e esvaziou o pote de açúcar e o de manteiga, ignorando um Inuyasha que tossia sem parar ao lado dele.

Finalmente, depois de tantos acréscimos, os três olharam para a tigela e para o liquidificador.

-Vamos pôr isso aqui... – Miroku jogou toda a massa de qualidade duvidosa dentro da jarra – E depois vamos colocar lá na fôrma... Inuyasha, onde você colocou aquela fôrma que Rin-sama pediu pra você untar?

Inuyasha olhou ao redor e viu a fôrma redonda em cima da geladeira, com ninguém menos que Buyo confortavelmente instalado lá. Foi até ele e tirou-o do utensílio, entregando depois a Miroku.

-Acho que tem muita massa... – Kagome comentou – Vamos pôr só a metade e depois a gente acrescenta o resto.

E assim foi. Os três ficaram olhando curiosamente a jarra de o liquidificador encher de massa, com Miroku fazendo o serviço. Este depois a tampou e ligou o aparelho.

Ficaram olhando o aparelho "gritar" para funcionar direito para bater a massa, devagar além do normal.

-Acho que tem muito... – Kagome falou.

-Vamos tirar um pouco... – Miroku falou, desligando o aparelho e destampando a jarra para depois tirá-la da base, mas percebendo que estava difícil de sair.

-Peraí que vou te ajudar... – Inuyasha falou, segurando a base para Miroku, mas, infelizmente, apertando sem querer o botão para que o liquidificador funcionasse.

**-NÃO, INUYASHA!** – Kagome e Miroku gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Dez minutos depois:**

-Rápido, rápido, pessoal! – Miroku comandava, limpando cada centímetro da cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru tão desesperadamente quanto os amigos, que tinha massa de bolo grudada pelas paredes.

-Inuyasha, você é um idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota! – Kagome reclamava.

-Tudo eu, tudo eu!

De repente, um barulho fez com que suassem frio. _Alguém _entrara na casa e fez questão de mostrar que chegara ao bater a porta com força.

-Escondam-se, depressa! – Miroku ordenou, e imediatamente os três correram de um lado para o outro, chocando os corpos quando tentaram correr para uma mesma direção.

Os passos pelo corredor ficaram mais fortes, e Inuyasha foi o primeiro a se esconder: dentro da despensa de produtos de limpeza, tirando o pobre Buyo – que estava escondido no local – de lá e escutando um miado gritado ao jogá-lo longe antes de deslizar a portinhola e ficar no escuro.

-Droga, o Inuyasha foi esperto... – Kagome levantou a toalha da mesa e pisou sem querer no rabo de Buyo, que fugiu novamente depois de soltar outro miado de angústia.

Miroku olhou desesperado de um lado para o outro, pegou Buyo – que também parecia querer se esconder – e abriu a geladeira para jogá-lo dentro, novamente fazendo-o gritar. Depois, deslizando as portinholas embaixo da pia, arrumou um lugar para si ao lado das garrafas de sake da coleção de Sesshoumaru e dos panos de limpar a casa, trancando-se lá antes da porta da cozinha se abrir.

Quando Sesshoumaru, ainda com um braço imobilizado, entrou na parte da casa onde geralmente encontrava Rin quando voltava da Universidade, estranhou o silêncio em que o ambiente estava mergulhado e a bagunça do local.

Afinal, que diabos acontecera ali? Rin estava fazendo guerra de comida com alguém?

Muito estranho. E ele ia discutir aquilo com ela. _Ninguém _fazia guerra de comida com a namorada dele; somente _ele _tinha direito a tal coisa.

E onde será que Rin estava...?

Balançou a cabeça e foi até a geladeira, sentindo sede depois da caminhada de cinco minutos do trajeto "estação de metrô-casa". Abriu a porta e franziu a testa.

Fechou a porta de novo e ficou pensativo, abrindo-a de novo para tentar descobrir o que havia de estranho ali.

Onde estava a garrafa com água mais gelada? Ah, estava atrás de Buyo!

-Licença, Buyo... – ele falou, pegando a garrafa atrás do gato, fechando novamente a geladeira para olhar a cozinha enquanto tomava um gole de água pelo gargalo.

Sim, ele brigaria depois com Rin. Queria saber direitinho essa história de fazer guerra de comida com outra pessoa enquanto ele estava fora.

Aproximou-se da cadeira e viu o assento coberto por uma mistura muito estranha. Foi até a pia e abriu a despensa para tirar um pano para limpar as cadeiras.

Os olhos dourados encontraram os de Miroku, e este forçou um sorriso muito, _muito _sem graça ao ver o dono da casa ali.

-Onde estão os panos de limpar a casa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Miroku estendeu um pano. Sesshoumaru pegou-o e prendeu-o debaixo do braço, trancando a despensa para depois abrir outra ao lado dela, na qual Rin guardava produtos de limpeza.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru encontraram os de Inuyasha e este forçou outro sorriso ainda _mais _sem graça ao ver o irmão ali.

-Tem algum desinfetante aí?

Inuyasha estendeu a ele uma garrafa de desinfetante que cheirava a pinho num raio de um quilômetro e Sesshoumaru pegou-a para prendê-la no braço com gesso, trancando outra vez a despensa.

O dono da casa limpou cadeira e depois se sentou para pensar um pouco, acenando por um instante a Kagome, ao ver o rosto com um sorriso amarelo dela por entre as brechas da toalha de mesa.

-Se vierem atrapalhar meus pensamentos nos próximos cinco minutos, vou dar uma surra em vocês.

**Cinco minutos depois:**

-C-Calma lá! – Miroku gritou ao ser puxado pela gola da camisa para fora da despensa – Por que justo eu?

-Ora, Houshi... – Sesshoumaru falou – Nunca te falaram que você é especial? Você será o primeiro!

**(ESTA PARTE FOI CENSURADA POR CONTER CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA).**

**Dois minutos depois:**

-C-Calma, cara! – gritava Inuyasha ao ser puxado para fora da despensa – Que vai fazer comigo?

-Você nem imagina _o quê, _irmãozinho? – Sesshoumaru sorria malignamente.

**(ESTA PARTE TAMBÉM FOI CENSURADA POR CONTER CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA EXPLÍCITA E PALAVREADO DE BAIXO CALÃO PROFERIDO POR SESSHOUMARU E INUYASHA).**

**Mais dois minutos depois:**

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro, levantou o tecido que cobria a mesa e viu uma assustada Kagome encará-lo. Entendeu a mão a ela e a garota saiu, ficando apavorada ao ver o quanto Miroku e Inuyasha apanharam, estes já passando medicamentos pelas feridas do rosto.

-Pelo menos _você _pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a ela.

-É aniversário de Sango-chan. – ela começou – Rin-chan estava organizando uma festa-surpresa, mas ela saiu depois que recebeu um telefonema do pai dela.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e a garota continuou:

-Ela nos pediu para fazermos algo enquanto estivesse fora, mas não conseguimos e ela voltará logo...

-Vamos fazer algo, então. – o irmão mais velho falou – Sabe que talvez ela volte triste depois de falar com o pai dela e não consiga preparar algo bom.

-Ou talvez volte furiosa... – ela falou, arregalando os olhos ao perceber a situação – Lembra quando ela soube que ele esteve aqui sem avisá-la e quase nos matou com a comida que fez?

-Vamos agir, pessoal! – Sesshoumaru deu a ordem e logo os três se ergueram e ficaram ao lado um do outro – O que ela queria fazer?

-Bolinhos de arroz _ounigiri_. – respondeu Miroku.

- Inuyasha, veja a água do arroz. Kagome, prepare os temperos. Houshi, limpe essa bagunça.

-E você? O que vai fazer, hein? – Inuyasha reclamou.

-Irmãozinho... – o outro começou num tom sarcástico – Estou com um braço machucado e vocês sujaram a cozinha da _minha _casa, então... O que foi? – parou de falar ao ver uma expressão surpresa de Miroku.

-Não era o outro braço? O esquerdo? – o rapaz perguntou.

-O... O quê? – o mais velho tinha a expressão impassível - Meu braço?

-Agora você falou... – o irmão mais novo falou – Eu reparei que ele nos bateu com o direito e ajudou depois Kagome a levantar com o esquerdo...

-Façam logo o que eu ordenei! – Sesshoumaru gritou.

**-TIRANO!** - os três gritaram em uníssono.

**Dez minutos depois:**

-Ah, mas isso é muito fácil... – Sesshoumaru falou enquanto segurava as cartas de uno na mão livre.

-Será que o arroz já tá bom? – Miroku perguntou, separando algumas cartas.

Os dois e Kagome, que também jogava, olharam em direção de Inuyasha, que lia tranquilamente a parte de esportes de um jornal muito velho.

-Inuyasha, o arroz já tá pronto? – Kagome perguntou.

Viu o namorado baixar o jornal e olhar desinteressado a panela, que tinha água saindo pelas bordas.

-Você ainda não colocou, idiota? – o mais velho se ergueu da cadeira.

-Ué, era pra colocar? Vocês me falaram que só era pra _ver _a água. – o mais novo respondeu com ar inocente.

-Mas é pra colocar, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru usou um tom de voz de quem fala com pessoas débeis – Coloque o arroz agora.

-Não tem. – o rapaz voltou a ler o jornal.

-Como assim? Não tem comida na minha casa?

-É que estragou tudo quando tentamos fazer algumas coisas hoje cedo. Acabamos com manteiga, trigo, açúcar, sal e fermento... – Inuyasha piscou e depois voltou a ler o jornal como se a situação fosse outra qualquer.

-E por que vocês não me falaram isso? – Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes, lançando olhares mortais a Miroku e Kagome, que estavam incrivelmente pálidos.

-Você não perguntou. – foi a resposta inocente de Inuyasha.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez.

-Muito bem. – Sesshoumaru fez ar de comandante – Vamos começar a operação _"Antes de Rin chegar"._

_-_Nossa. – Miroku falou.

-Que nome feio. – Kagome comentou.

-É mesmo. – foi a opinião de Inuyasha.

-Ignorem o nome e comecem a agir imediatamente! – o mais velho falou – Inuyasha, pegue a lista telefônica. Kagome, procure por restaurantes que façam a entrega em casa. Houshi, fique aqui comigo.

-É pra já! – o casal saiu e Miroku ficou na cozinha ao lado do amigo.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – Miroku perguntou.

-Você vai fazer o pedido.

-E o que _você_ vai fazer?

-Você tem dinheiro pra pagar, Houshi? - o rapaz estava irritado.

Miroku moveu a cabeça negativamente.

-Você está com o braço machucado?

Novamente Miroku fez que "não".

-Você quer apanhar de novo?

Miroku moveu a cabeça ainda mais violentamente para os lados.

-Então não reclame. Se reclamar uma única vez, você quer saber o que eu farei com você?

O rapaz negou de novo e engoliu em seco.

-Muito bem. – Sesshoumaru tirou o gesso do braço e coçou-o, deixando Miroku chocado ao colocar em outro braço.

Dez segundos de silêncio se passaram e Sesshoumaru estranhou o fato de Miroku continuar com a boca meio aberta.

-O que você tem? – finalmente perguntou.

-O seu braço. – Miroku apontou.

-O que tem ele?

-Você colocou o gesso no braço errado.

Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez em anos que Miroku o conhecia, ficou um pouco embaraçado ao olhar para o próprio braço.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... – Miroku tentou conter a risada à força por questão de segurança – Você está _fingindo _que está com o braço machucado, né?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, mantendo o olhar fixo em Miroku.

-É algo tão interessante... Ontem mesmo eu vi Rin-sama se preocupar demais em querer que você se alimente bem e tome todos os remédios, que vá ao médico... E agora eu percebi: você está _enganando _Rin-sama, Sesshoumaru.

Novamente o mais velho ficou calado.

-Que coisa feia, tsc, tsc...

Um minuto depois, em que encarou corajosa e fixamente o amigo, Sesshoumaru finalmente falou:

-Você sabia que as mulheres ficam mais carinhosas quando sabem que o cara está meio que... machucado? – falou com calma.

O amigo ficou surpreso e... _interessado._

-É?

Sesshoumaru confirmou com a cabeça, ficando satisfeito ao ver Miroku mais interessado naquela novidade.

-Você nem imagina o quanto são atenciosas na cama, Houshi. – o mais velho continuou, deixando o outro boquiaberto – Elas ficam mais preocupadas, carinhosas e gentis na hora.

-Caramba...

-Percebe agora o meu plano? – ele completou, colocando o gesso no braço correto.

-Eu... Eu nunca tinha imaginado isso... – Miroku parecia um cara que fora iluminado – Puxa... Eu não saberia disso se não fosse seu amigo, cara!

-Vivendo e aprendendo, Houshi. – foi o comentário de Sesshoumaru – Mas se contar a ela sobre isso, eu vou te matar.

**Quarenta minutos depois:**

-Finalmente chegou... – Kagome admirava as marmitas de todos os pratos que Miroku escolhera para o jantar, arrumadas na mesa da cozinha, que já estava com os cantos limpos.

-Está cheirando bem... – Miroku comentou.

-Será que está bom mesmo? – Inuyasha arriscou.

-Acho que não tem problema em comermos um pouquinho... – Sesshoumaru falou, pegando um bolinho de arroz e provando-o – Tá... Tá muito... – engoliu um pedaço - Bom...

-É mesmo? – Kagome pegou um.

-Acho que vou provar esse _sushi_... – Miroku pegou um quadradinho e comeu-o, aprovando-o com uma expressão de puro deleite.

-Esse _chawan mushi_ parece bom também... – Inuyasha pegou uma porção e colocou numa tigela.

**Quinze minutos depois:**

-Podemos pedir mais alguma coisa? – Miroku perguntou enquanto falava ao telefone e comia um bolinho _ounigiri._

-O prato de _mushi_ não tá muito quente. – Inuyasha reclamou - Peça para colocarem mais _soba._

-Ah, o _sushi_ está sem sal. – Sesshoumaru falou, comendo a última porção de sushi que encomendaram – E peça para mandarem também uma garrafinha de molho de soja...

-Ei, eles vendem bolo também? – Kagome perguntou.

Miroku engoliu o bolinho e voltou a falar com a atendente enquanto os outros comiam o resto da comida que chegara para o jantar planejado por Rin.

**Quase sete da noite:**

Rin caminhava quase saltitante pelas ruas do Tokyo Dome depois de saltar do metrô e começar a fazer o caminho de casa. Encontrar o pai depois de meses tirou o mau humor inicial da tarde, e esperava não se aborrecer muito naquele final de dia, mesmo atrasando os planos de fazer a comida para a festinha de Sango.

Chegou ao pátio da casa do namorado e abriu a bolsa para procurar a chave.

-Ahá! – sorriu quando viu o chaveirinho de uma gatinha famosa balançando numa das mãos, presente que muito se orgulhava de ter recebido de Sesshoumaru, abrindo a porta da sala.

-Rin-chan! Também chegou agora? – a voz de Sango soou atrás dela e a fez soltar o chaveiro e estremecer.

Rin virou-se lentamente e encontrou o rosto sorridente da amiga, não encontrando palavras para falar naquele momento... E a festa que tinha planejado? E o jantar? Como tudo ficaria?

-Ah, eu tô morta! – Sango reclamou, passando por Rin e entrando na casa como se fosse dela também – O que tem pra comer?

-Er... Sango-chan! Não disse que voltaria mais tarde? – Rin estava desesperada. Detestava tanto quanto o namorado que os planos fossem por água abaixo - A-Achei que voltaria depois da novela ou algo parecido...

-Ah, mas eu saí mais cedo... – Sango tinha um largo sorriso, andando em direção da cozinha, seguida por uma Rin desesperada – Fui homenageada, ganhei flores, mas tinham um cheiro tão ruim que dei pra outra garota que fazia aniversário lá na redação... Ah, e uma colega ficou no meu lugar para escrever sobre o final da novela... Só não sei se ganhei no bolão e...

Entrou na cozinha e parou de falar, e Rin não teve coragem de saber o porquê, deslizando pela parede do lado de fora e chorando em cascata.

_**-SURPRESA! **_

Rin levantou a cabeça ao escutar aquilo e entrou na cozinha, deparando-se com Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome e Sesshoumaru arrumados ao redor da mesa que ostentava um delicioso jantar e um bolo muito bem confeitado.

-P-Puxa... Pessoal... – Sango estava verdadeiramente emocionada – Obrigada...

Todos abraçaram a amiga, até mesmo Rin, já recuperada do choque.

Depois de certo momento juntos, eles se afastaram e permitiram que apenas Miroku ficasse abraçado a ela, este tirando um presente – uma caixa de formato médio – de dentro da jaqueta.

-Eu não imaginava... Vocês são tão doidos que eu pensei que tivessem esquecido... – Sango falou, pressionando o rosto no peito de Miroku.

-Não seja tolinha, Sangozinha... – Miroku falou por todos – Sabe que nunca esqueceríamos de você.

-De ninguém... – Sesshoumaru falou, passando braço sem gesso pela cintura de Rin, o mesmo fazendo Inuyasha com Kagome.

* * *

_-Sess, seu braço está machucado! Não pode ficar lavando as lajotinhas do banheiro, que coisa... – Rin empurrou o rapaz do banheiro para o sofá – Que garoto mais teimoso... Vai descansar, vai!_

_Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se, dando um suspiro cansado. Viu a garota virar-se para ir embora, mas a fez parar:_

_-Rin. _

_A garota virou-se._

_-Higurashi me contou que foi ver seu pai hoje._

_-Oh... – Rin baixou o rosto._

_-O que ele queria?_

_A garota demorou a responder, mas, depois de morder o lábio inferior, murmurou:_

_-Perguntou se eu não ligaria hoje pra mamãe..._

_-E você não ligou, né?_

_Viu a garota mover a cabeça negativamente._

_-Mas vai ligar agora, não é?_

_-Sesshoumaru, eu... – ela deu um suspiro - Não é melhor deixar pra amanhã? Hoje o dia foi muito cansativo... E eu ainda tenho que terminar de arrumar a casa... _

_O namorado novamente arqueou uma sobrancelha e pegou o telefone sem fio, que descansava na base, ligando o viva-voz._

_-Eu procurei o número dela na lista por aquele endereço que ela mandou há alguns meses, quando teve que mandar aquele cheque da sua mesada. – ele falou – É o número cinco da memória._

_Rin engoliu em seco._

_-Ligue, Rin._

_Depois de alguns segundos hesitantes, finalmente ela teve coragem de aproximar-se da mesinha e agachar-se, teclando no número cinco da memória sob um olhar atento do rapaz ao lado._

_Escutaram o telefone da outra linha tocar duas vezes antes de cair na secretária eletrônica. _

_-__**Aqui é Saito ou Nozomu Mai. No momento eu não estou, mas deixe seu recado e número para eu retornar em outra hora. Obrigada.**_

_**-**__O-Oi... É a Rin... – a garota começou trêmula, pausando a voz. _

_Olhou para Sesshoumaru e viu-o estreitar os olhos como se ordenasse a ela que continuasse a falar:_

_-Desculpe não poder ligar mais cedo... Hoje o dia foi bem cansativo. Papai esteve aqui em Tokyo, e como faz meses que eu não o vejo... Bem, eu também não falo com a senhora há quase um ano, mas eu a vi outro dia quando eu estava fazendo compras no Shopping Plaza em Akihabara. Como a senhora estava acompanhada, eu achei melhor não atrapalhar._

_Mordeu os lábios e viu Sesshoumaru fazer um "sim" com a cabeça._

_-Ah, sim... Feliz aniversário, mamãe. _

_E o que mais tinha que falar?_

_-Espero que esteja bem._

_Finalmente Sesshoumaru fez sinal para ela, indicando que era melhor terminar._

_-Outro dia nos falamos... Né? Bem, é melhor desligar. Ah, parabéns mais uma vez._

_Rin terminou a ligação e desligou o viva-voz, fazendo um beicinho ao olhar para Sesshoumaru. O rapaz a puxou com o braço bom para que ela sentasse ao lado dele no sofá, acariciando a cabeça dela._

_-Foi um dia bem cansativo, não é mesmo, minha Rin? – foi a pergunta dele, feita num sussurro._

_-Foi... Eu nunca imaginei que daria tanto trabalho organizar uma festa..._

_-Não é disso que estou falando._

_Rin ficou calada, mas depois falou num outro sussurro:_

_-Eu sei. _

_Num outro bairro muito afastado de Tokyo Dome, quase nos limites de outra cidade, num apartamento de classe média alta, uma pessoa estava sentada no peitoral de uma janela, acariciando a cabeça de um bicho de estimação um pouco estranho. Era um lagarto marrom, quase do tamanho da mão de um homem, que lambia os dedos da dona enquanto esta escutava a secretária eletrônica gravar o final de uma mensagem:_

_**-Ah, sim... Feliz aniversário, mamãe. Espero que esteja bem. Outro dia nos falamos... Né? Bem, é melhor desligar. Ah, parabéns mais uma vez.**_

_Depois disso, a ligação terminou e Mai olhou o bicho aninhado no colo._

_-Ela estava sumida, né, Ah-Un?_

_O lagarto emitiu um som estranho, como se respondesse a aquela pergunta. _

_-Você não lembra mais dela?_

_Ah-Un mudou de posição e a mulher deu um suspiro, encostando a cabeça na parede e olhando o céu escuro de Tokyo, que tinha poucas estrelas por causa do inverno._

_-Que pena... – foi o sussurro dela ao silêncio._

_

* * *

_

**É Natal! Uma época de muita felicidade, alegria, solidariedade, amizade. Nada de enfrentar filas em supermercados, brigas com outros antigos rivais, disputas pelos produtos mais desejados da ceia. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_**Kurisumasu no Nendaiki – dai 1kai. **_**Não percam!**

"**-Q-Quer d-dizer que o Papai Noel não existe?"**


	14. Kurisumasu no Nendaiki I

_Na casa de Sesshoumaru, onde habitualmente as crônicas se iniciam, este e os amigos estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, escutando com atenção os planos de Rin para aquele dia._

_-Kagome-chan vai enfrentar a fila dos congelados; Sango-chan vai procurar os enlatados. – Rin anotou algumas coisas num caderninho – Inuyasha vai caçar as frutas e Miroku-sama será nosso principal trunfo. – ergueu o dedo e sorriu – Sempre que algum produto for disputado, você dará um jeito de pegar pra gente antes dos outros, tá?_

_-Oh, céus... Eu peguei o pior de todos... – Miroku amparou a cabeça com as mãos – Quantos e quantos produtos devem sair no tapa este ano?_

_-E o que Sesshoumaru vai fazer, hein? – Inuyasha perguntou, já meio indignado. _

_-Você vai pagar, irmãozinho?_

_-É essa a sua desculpa oficial pra não fazer nada?_

_-Calma, calma... – Rin tentou acalmar – Sess ainda está com o braço machucado. Ele vai reservar um lugar na fila pra pagar as compras._

_Ao escutar "braço machucado", Miroku remexeu-se na cadeira e olhou para os lados. _

_-E à noite nós faremos o sorteio do nosso amigo secreto! – Rin continuou no mesmo tom alegre – Será mais divertido este ano!_

_Todos – exceto Sesshoumaru, por estar com o braço machucado – ergueram os braços e comemoraram._

_-Bem, vamos lá! – Rin deu o comando – Vamos fazer as compras de Natal!_

_Todos – exceto Sesshoumaru, pelos motivos já conhecidos – ergueram os braços e comemoraram, saindo depois da cozinha aos poucos. Sango e Kagome saíram primeiro, e quando Rin ia sair também, Sesshoumaru a parou com uma pergunta:_

_-Rin... E o que você vai fazer lá no supermercado?_

_-Eu? – ela piscou duas vezes e depois deu um sorriso – Ora, vou dizer a Kouga-kun, Takeda-sama e Houjo-kun o que eles deverão fazer. Eles também vão nos ajudar._

_E saiu da cozinha._

_Os que ficaram na cozinha se olharam e arregalaram os olhos, correndo para alcançarem as respectivas namoradas. _

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Kurisumasu no Nendaiki. – dai ikkai**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Uma crônica de Natal. – primeira parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_**"**__Querido Papai Noel, este ano eu me comportei direitinho. Não bati nos meus coleguinhas, não me meti nas seitas de Weiss Kreuz, não pendurei minha irmã de cabeça para baixo na árvore. Enfim, sou uma criatura inocente e pura. Então eu, com esta minha carinha risonha, peço ao senhor que gentilmente me dê os direitos de Inuyasha, porque eles ainda são de Takahashi Rumiko."_

**Feliz Natal, pessoal!**

**

* * *

**

-Isso é tudo culpa do Inuyasha. – Miroku resmungou no estacionamento do supermercado. O grupo dos meninos estava um pouco afastado do das meninas, por isso eles conversavam em voz baixa sobre o acontecido. Como não sabiam que os três caras mais odiados por eles fariam supermercado ao lado das namoradas _deles? _Claro que não sabiam, Inuyasha _esqueceu _de contar depois que escutou o recado de Rin, duas semanas antes.

-Tudo eu, tudo eu! – Inuyasha reclamou.

-Calado, irmãozinho. Quero pensar. – Sesshoumaru resmungou.

-Ei, vocês estão muito pra trás hoje, por quê? – Sango gritou lá da frente.

-Por que todo mundo me culpa? – Inuyasha falou – Por acaso tá escrito "Culpem-me" na minha testa?

Sesshoumaru subitamente parou de andar e mexeu no bolso do casaco por alguns segundos, tirando de lá um pincel atômico. Depois virou-se rapidamente para o irmão para lado para escrever "Culpem-me" na testa dele antes que houvesse um protesto.

-Agora está. – Sesshoumaru falou.

Miroku deu uma risada e ficou mais um pouco para trás, respirando com dificuldade ao ver a expressão de ódio de Inuyasha.

-Ei, qual o problema de vocês, hein? – Kagome reclamou.

-Temos que dar um jeito nos três. – Sesshoumaru falou, voltando a andar normalmente ao lado do irmão e de Miroku – Não esqueçam que as meninas não podem saber ou virão com aquele papo de "espírito natalino". Só sei que _não_ quero que Kouga chegue perto de Rin.

-O Takeda que venha com aqueles papos pra cima da Sangozinha e eu... – Miroku estalava os dedos.

-Eu não acredito que tenho sempre que brigar com aquele palhaço... – Inuyasha rangia os dentes.

Finalmente entraram na loja de conveniência mais famosa do bairro do Tokyo Dome, logo notando a aproximação de três sujeitos, estes sorridentes ao ver as garotas. Eles iam cumprimentá-las, mas os outros acompanhantes destas foram mais rápidos:

-Kouga... – Sesshoumaru falou, mexendo a boca como se fosse falar um palavrão.

-Irmão do Inuyasha... – Kouga falou numa voz cheia de desprezo.

-Takeda... – Miroku rangeu os dentes.

-Houshi Miroku... – Takeda tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-Houjo... – Inuyasha resmungou.

-Sim?

Todos olharam em direção do referido rapaz, e pareciam surpresos, como se descobrissem o nome dele naquela hora.

-Rin-chan... – Kouga começou – Será um prazer ajudá-la nas compras de Natal.

-Obrigada, Kouga-kun. – ela não escutou um rosnado meio abafado de Sesshoumaru atrás deles.

-Sango, onde pretende passar o Natal? Eu tenho uma viagem marcada para Okinawa, e se quiser ir... – os dois não viram Miroku fazer o gesto de estar estrangulando uma pessoa invisível.

-Oh, é mesmo? – Sango levou uma mão graciosamente aos lábios.

-Kagome-sama, tenho alguns remédios que a ajudarão a manter a saúde boa neste novo ano.

-Obrigada, Houjo-kun. – Kagome deu um sorriso – Passe lá em casa depois para entregar. – eles nem ao menos imaginavam que Inuyasha pudesse estar maquinando um plano classificado como diabólico por alguns especialistas.

-Bem, vamos nos separar por aqui. – Rin falou, sorrindo para todos – Sesshoumaru-sama fica na fila, Kagome ajuda Houjo-kun; Sango-chan ajuda Takeda-sama e eu vou com Kouga-kun.

-Quê? – Sesshoumaru latiu.

-Como? – Miroku estava indignado.

-Onde? – Inuyasha rosnou.

Os três (não-namorados) sorriam triunfantemente.

-Rin, o que isso significa? – Sesshoumaru, assim como os outros dois, não conseguia disfarçar o ciúme.

-Tudo pelo espírito natalino, pessoal! – Rin ergueu um braço, assim como as amigas.

-E por que _eles _precisavam vir? – o namorado perguntou.

-Algum problema, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou com uma expressão de profunda frieza e desprezo, fazendo tanto ele quanto os amigos dele recuarem – Eu só estou ajudando as pessoas em nome do _espírito natalino_.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado, para a surpresa dos presentes.

-Bem, vamos indo, pessoal! – Kagome falou e seguiu em frente acompanhada de Houjo.

-Acho que tem uma parte só pra remédios aqui... – este comentou.

-Vamos esperar por todos na fila, ok? – Sango seguiu com Takeda até a seção de enlatados.

-Vamos, Kouga-kun? – Rin o chamou.

-Aonde você quiser, Rin-chan. – o rapaz respondeu.

Nos rostos dos três (não-namorados) havia um sorriso de triunfo, e se eles pudessem ler os pensamentos dos outros três (namorados), leriam balõezinhos com os dizeres "matar, matar, matar".

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Miroku perguntou a Sesshoumaru:

-Por que diabos você não falou nada naquela hora? Por que nos deixou na mão?

-Acho que ele ficou com medo daquele olhar da Rin... – Inuyasha comentou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Não sejam idiotas. – Sesshoumaru não piscava e nem os encarava - Rin não cederia às investidas de Kouga. Ela é muito _inocente _pra isso.

-Não mesmo? – Inuyasha tentou controlar o riso.

-Calem a boca! – Sesshoumaru se irritou – Esqueçam essa **(CENSURADO) **de "espírito natalino" e acabem com aqueles **(CENSURADO)** enquanto eu estiver na fila.

-Primeiramente, por que eles tinham que estar aqui? – Miroku perguntou – **(CENSURADO)!**

**-(CENSURADO)!** – disse Inuyasha.

**-(CENSURADO)!** – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se.

-Vamos indo, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, qualquer coisa a gente vem aqui te avisar.

-Certo. Ah, se o Kouga investir mesmo em Rin, venham me avisar logo.

-Vai fazer o quê com esse braço machucado? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Miroku puxou Inuyasha, balançando a cabeça para os lados enquanto Sesshoumaru não mudava de ideia e atacava o irmão mais novo em lugar de Kouga.

Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados e deu um suspiro. A fila era enorme e nem ao menos sabia onde estava o final, mas não teria muito trabalho para pegar uma: por causa do gesso, entraria logo na fila dos deficientes físicos. Procurou-a logo, mas logo deu outro suspiro.

Tinha mais de trinta pessoas à frente, todos com gesso no mesmo braço que ele.

**Em algum lugar do supermercado, algum tempo depois:**

Miroku e Inuyasha haviam esquecido das tarefas que Rin havia passado a eles na reunião, ainda muito concentrados na tarefa de separar os acompanhantes das respectivas namoradas. Miroku fizera Takeda se perder na seção de enlatados e jogou uma prateleira de caixas de extrato de tomate em cima do rapaz - que ainda teve que pagar pelo prejuízo à loja. Inuyasha, pela vez dele, inventara que sentia dores de cabeça e começara um diálogo interminável com Houjo sobre síndromes tropicais, inventando que agora existia uma doença que o deixaria com mais manchas no corpo que sarampo. Houjo se disponibilizou, então, a ir à casa dele para pegar alguns remédios para emprestar ao namorado de Kagome, mas não voltou mais.

Finalmente tranquilos, os dois ajudaram um pouco nas tarefas que Rin os mandar fazer, mas eles logo lembraram _dela: _onde estaria Rin em um supermercado lotado às vésperas de Natal? E pior de tudo: acompanhada de um cara que o namorado _dela _não gostava.

-Tem certeza de que ela estava por aqui, Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou, entrando na seção de brinquedos eletrônicos.

-Acho que eu a vi na seção de cosmétic... – subitamente parou e Miroku fez o mesmo.

Ficaram os dois encarando algo numa das estantes, olhando fixamente algo que brilhava mais que ouro.

-Inu... Inuyasha...? – Miroku balbuciou.

-É... É _ele. _– Inuyasha agarrou o braço de Miroku e o fez encarar – É _ele, _Miroku!

Sentiam até dificuldade em respirar, mas finalmente conseguiram dar alguns passos arrastados até o tal objeto avistado: uma nova versão de um videogame mundialmente famoso.

-E-Esse é o...

-Sim... – Inuyasha confirmou, com medo até de tocar.

Miroku tomou coragem e pegou a caixa, deixando que Inuyasha também tocasse para verem a embalagem juntos.

-_**O novo '94...**_ – Miroku balbuciou – Dá pra transformar num home theater..

-Mandar mensagens pra celulares...

-Acesso à Internet...

-Bom...

-Muito bom...

Os dois se olharam e foram procurar o preço.

**-PROMOÇÃO DE NATAL! –** gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Temos que avisar ao Sesshoumaru! – Miroku falou, olhando para os lados – Por onde nós vamos?

-Acho que ele tá na fila dos deficientes! – Inuyasha apontou para frente – Acho que é por lá.

-Ei, vamos levar logo isto aqui. – Miroku colocou o videogame por baixo do braço e começou a andar ao lado de Inuyasha.

Enquanto andavam, escutaram a seguinte conversa atrás deles:

_-... Acho que Sesshoumaru-sama não se importará..._ – era a voz de Rin.

-_Não? Ah, que bom... Então vou passar lá e..._ – Kouga continuou, mas logo as vozes se distanciaram. Quando Miroku e Sesshoumaru olharam para trás, Rin e Kouga já tinham ido à outra seção.

Os dois ficaram sem saber o que pensar.

-O que a gente faz? – Miroku perguntou.

-Acho melhor avisar o cara... O Kouga já tá tramando algo...

-Pode ser que ele fique mal-humorado e...

-Não queira comprar o '94!

Um momento de silêncio se fez e logo depois correram, procurando desesperadamente pela fila dos deficientes.

-Tem tanta gente de gesso por aqui... – Miroku acotovelava alguns.

-Ali! Ali! – Inuyasha apontou e o amigo avistou a figura gigantesca de Sesshoumaru parada numa fila quilométrica.

Aproximaram-se dele quase ofegantes, esbarrando e acotovelando outras pessoas que os atrapalhavam.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao vê-los.

-Olha isso! – Miroku mostrou o videogame – Promoção de Natal!

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou a caixa, lendo atentamente a parte das vantagens.

-Dá pra mandar mensagem pra celular... – comentou, depois os encarou mais seriamente – Vamos levar.

Inuyasha e Miroku fizeram um gesto amigável de bater na palma da mão de cada um, esquecendo-se completamente de que também foram lá para falar de Rin.

-Ei, quem será o primeiro a jogar? – Miroku perguntou.

-Eu, claro. – Sesshoumaru falou com altivez – Eu vou começar.

-Grande coisa. – disse Inuyasha – Não vai adiantar... _Eu _vou deixar a minha marca.

A risada sarcástica de Sesshoumaru foi ouvida por algumas pessoas.

-Eu vi aquele cara que tava com Kagome sair daqui apressado, irmãozinho. – o mais velho mudou de assunto – E o Takeda estava acompanhado do gerente... O que aconteceu?

-Detalhes, detalhes desprezíveis... – Miroku balançou a mão – Acho que o Takeda será proibido de entrar aqui por um bom tempo...

-O Bozo é hipocondríaco. – o mais novo falou – Sempre que quisermos nos livrar dele, temos que inventar que fomos infectados por alguma doença tropical. Aí ele volta pra casa dele.

-Na casa dele? Mas fazer o quê? – o irmão perguntou.

-Sei lá. Fabricar o remédio? – o mais novo falou com ironia.

Miroku deu uma risada meio que descontrolada.

-E Kouga? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Um segundo depois, Miroku parou de rir e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

-Vocês não fizeram nada, não é? – o mais velho permanecia a imagem da tranquilidade, o que deixou os dois ainda mais assustados.

-N-Na verdade... N-Nós vimos os dois, mas não sabemos direito o que aconteceu... – Miroku tremeu ao ver Sesshoumaru segurando a camisa de Inuyasha, que tentava fugir dali – S-Só escutamos a conversa dele e Rin-sama dizendo que n-não iria fazer alguma coisa... Mas eles sumiram quando fomos procurá-los!

-É verdade, é verdade! – Inuyasha ainda tentava correr, fazendo um esforço inútil para soltar-se.

-E pra onde eles foram?

-Nós os vimos indo à seção de bebidas. – Miroku falou.

-É verdade, é verdade!

-Vamos pegá-lo. – Sesshoumaru soltou o irmão e fez menção de sair da fila.

-Ei, quem vai ficar aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Um garotinho ia passando perto deles e Sesshoumaru o agarrou pela camisa, colocando-o no lugar dele da fileira.

-Seja um bom menino e fique aqui. Papai Noel vai te visitar depois. – Sesshoumaru falou.

-Tá! – o menininho ergueu a mão, que segurava um doce, e acenou para eles ao vê-los se afastarem.

**Quase meia hora depois:**

-Não conseguiram achar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao irmão e ao amigo.

Os três estavam no banheiro masculino, onde Sesshoumaru estava escondido depois de perder o gesso do braço. Nessa ocasião, Inuyasha teve uma crise de risos ao descobrir o plano do irmão, mas calou-se depois de levar um soco dele.

O gesso foi perdido depois que Kouga e Sesshoumaru começaram a brigar, longe, é claro, das vistas das três garotas envolvidas pelo "espírito natalino". Entretanto, Sesshoumaru o perdeu quando foi atingido no braço por um golpe de Kouga. Tudo foi muito rápido, e graças a uma ajuda extra de Miroku e Inuyasha, que fizeram Kouga desmaiar com duas bordoadas na cabeça, Sesshoumaru escapou de ser visto sem a proteção no braço.

-Não... – Miroku respondeu - Não acha melhor comprarmos um novo?

-Rin vai descobrir. Ela escreveu umas coisas no antigo e vai logo saber que é novo.

-Caramba... – Inuyasha falou – É verdade que elas são mais carinhosas? Miroku tava me contando a respeito...

-Eu não recomendo a você, irmãozinho. Se Kagome descobrir, vai quebrar o seu braço na hora.

O irmão mais novo engoliu em seco.

-Mas Rin não pode fazer isso, certo? – Miroku tentava não rir ao falar – Você pode muito bem sair e ir procurar o gesso conosco.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

-Ué, você acha mesmo que ela pode quebrar o seu braço? – o amigo continuou – Sangozinha pode fazer muito pior comigo se descobrir; Kagome-sama idem, mas Rin-sama tem pena até de pisar numa flor.

-Tá bom, vamos procurar. – Sesshoumaru subitamente teve um momento de coragem e saiu à frente dos dois, andando altivo e em linha reta – Kouga já foi embora, né? – perguntou, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa.

Ao saírem, Inuyasha e Miroku fingiram que não perceberam o nervosismo do rapaz por questão de segurança. Sesshoumaru olhava para os lados, receoso, obviamente, em encontrar algum conhecido, ou conhecida, como queiram.

-Olha! – Inuyasha, só para fazer sacanagem, gritou e apontou para frente, e Sesshoumaru recuou, olhando assustado para os lados.

-Cadê, cadê? – o mais velho falou.

-Uma promoção de _Cup Noodles._ Vou pegar alguns. – Inuyasha disfarçou o riso e ignorou um Miroku que tentava controlar as risadas para não apanhar.

Depois que o mais novo pegou a refeição preferida dele, os três voltaram a andar, com Miroku (ainda segurando a caixa do videogame como se fosse um bebê) liderando a caminhada. Sesshoumaru misteriosamente optou por ficar um pouco mais atrás.

-Olha! – Miroku apontou, e imediatamente o mais velho parou de andar e olhou para os lados.

-O quê? O quê? – o rapaz estava quase para ter um ataque de nervosismo.

-Tem sake em promoção. Vamos levar? – o amigo respondeu despreocupado, ignorando as risadas de Inuyasha.

-Vamos. – Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes, fingindo não perceber que aquilo era de propósito para irritá-lo.

Caminharam durante mais alguns minutos, procurando por algo que pudesse ajudar ao mais velho na seção de medicamentos de primeiros-socorros, mas repentinamente Inuyasha falou outra vez:

-A Rin, Sesshoumaru! Esconde, esconde!

Sesshoumaru ignorou os avisos do irmão e continuou andando.

-Sesshoumaru, se esconde, cara! – desta vez, foi Miroku quem avisou.

-Que diabos, vocês por acaso pensam que... – Sesshoumaru virou-se para encará-los, mas as palavras não saíram da garganta ao ver Sango, Kagome e _Rin _se aproximarem com os carrinhos das compras no início do corredor.

O encontro dos olhares foi imediato. Sango deu um sorriso a Miroku; Kagome acenou a Inuyasha; _Rin... _

-S-Sess... O seu... b-bra...

Subitamente, Sesshoumaru foi empurrado por Miroku contra uma enorme prateleira de álcool cirúrgico para que a garota não o visse.

-Sesshoumaru! – Rin gritou, correndo até o namorado, caído por entre milhares de garrafas de álcool.

-Houshi, seu amaldiçoado... – Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes – Você _machucou _o meu braço de verdade!

O amigo ficou azul.

-Sess! – Rin ajoelhou-se e agarrou a mão do rapaz - Sess, você está bem? – olhou para Inuyasha e Miroku, estes petrificados – Por que vocês não ajudam?

Os dois olharam para o mais velho, que mandava-lhes olhares assassinos.

-A-ju-dem. – Sesshoumaru falou entre os dentes, e os dois finalmente se moveram, Inuyasha ajudava mais por não segurar a preciosa caixa de videogame, como Miroku fazia.

-Sess... Ah, Sesshoumaru... – Rin se lamentava – O seu braço...

Os três suaram antes de escutar o resto da sentença:

-... Por que não ficou em casa? Eu falei que poderia se machucar mais! Tá doendo muito?

Inuyasha deixou a boca aberta em sinal de espanto e Miroku bateu a testa com a mão, que não segurava a caixa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu acho que o braço ficou mais machucado... – o mais velho falou – O gesso quebrou...

-Oh... Nós vamos cuidar disso... – Rin falou, ajudando Sesshoumaru a levantar-se ao lado do irmão deste.

-Você está bem mesmo, Sesshoumaru? – Sango perguntou – Não é preciso passar numa emergência pelo caminho?

-Qual é a emergência nisso? – Miroku comentou ao ouvido de Inuyasha, que balançou a cabeça em "não sei".

-Não é preciso. – o mais velho respondeu – Mas agora quero voltar para casa. Tenho assuntos _importantes _demais para resolver... – lançou um olhar ao irmão e ao amigo, fazendo-os gelarem.

-Em pleno Natal? E com esse braço machucado? Nem pensar! – Rin falou autoritariamente, deixando todos boquiabertos – Vamos já pra emergência, seu teimoso!

-"Teimoso"? – Inuyasha repetiu e Miroku caiu na risada.

-Vamos logo também! – Kagome e Sango puxaram os respectivos namorados pelas orelhas e todos andaram com os carrinhos até o caixa indicado por Sesshoumaru.

Ao se aproximarem, viram que o menino deixado por Sesshoumaru ainda tomava conta do lugar e que passou o tempo brincando com um ioiô.

-Olá! – as garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo ao verem o menino – Qual o seu nome?

-Oi. – ele respondeu – Meu nome é Shippou. Posso ganhar o presente agora?

-"Presente"? – elas repetiram.

-Ô, moleque – Inuyasha começou – Pode voltar pra casa agora.

-E o meu presente?

-Do que ele tá falando? – Rin perguntou.

-Sesshoumaru _inventou_ a história do Papai Noel pra ele. – Inuyasha explicou, e ignorou Sesshoumaru lançando um olhar assassino a ele e Miroku balançando a cabeça para os lados – E o moleque acreditou e quer o presente.

O pior não foi nem as ameaças dos olhares das garotas ou do irmão, nem as risadas que Miroku tentava abafar. Inuyasha só percebeu o que poderia acontecer quando viu os olhos de Shippou brilharem num prenúncio de choro:

-Q-Quer d-dizer que Papai Noel não existe? – o menino sussurrou.

-Não. – Inuyasha respondeu.

Segundos depois, o supermercado inteiro escutou o grito estridente de uma criança que teve as ilusões do coração apagadas.

-Calma, Shippou-chan, calma... – Kagome falava, abraçando-o e afagando-o na cabeça, mas nem isso fez o menino parar de chorar.

-Inuyasha... – Miroku murmurou, já se irritando com aquele som estridente de choro – Você é um idiota! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso no próximo ano?

-Irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru o pegou com o braço bom pela camisa – Não torre ainda mais a minha paciência hoje e dê um jeito de fazer esse garoto se calar.

-Eu? E por que eu? Não foi você quem inventou essa história?

-Olhem só... Eles fizeram aquele menino chorar... – um cliente próximo falou a outro.

-Como essas pessoas são cruéis! – uma senhora se indignou.

-Pessoas que fazem isso merecem a forca. – outro se pronunciou.

_**-I-nu-ya-sha... **_– os conhecidos de Inuyasha falaram numa voz sinistra, deixando o rapaz assustado.

-Tá bom, tá bom! Era mentira minha! - o rapaz falou e o menino parou subitamente de gritar, mas a cascata ainda rolava pelos cantos dos olhos.

-Não acredite no que esse idiota fala, Shippou-chan. – Kagome deu um sorriso lindo.

-É, Shippou, ele está com raiva porque foi um mau menino este ano e não vai ganhar presente. – Miroku tentava ajudar.

-É, a raiva causou isso e vamos levá-lo pra tomar uma anti-rábica depois. – Sesshoumaru falou – Escute, o que você quer ganhar?

-Um... Um... Um super '94. – Shippou falou, fungando e passando o bracinho no rosto molhado, fazendo Inuyasha e Miroku abrirem a boca em protesto e Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos.

-Olha, os duendes ainda não possuem a tecnologia da Toshiba pra isso. – o mais velho tentou fazê-lo mudar de ideia – Não quer outra coisa?

Shippou novamente começou a gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo; Sesshoumaru apertou a região entre os olhos para tentar controlar a paciência:

-(Censurado) que (censurado)... – murmurou, mas foi escutado apenas por quem estava perto.

-Shippou-chan, se continuar chorando, você não vai ganhar o que quer. – Rin falou, dando um sorriso – Seja um bom menino e você receberá o presente que merece do Papai Noel.

-V-Verdade? – ele fungou.

-Sim.

-Verdade verdadeira?

Rin olhou para os lados, totalmente sem jeito e pedindo ajuda aos amigos.

-É. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou com autoridade, fazendo os queixos dos amigos caírem.

-Oba! – Shippou ergueu os braços – Vou ganhar um '94!

E saiu correndo dali, alegre e saltitante. Os amigos foram ovacionados pelos que estavam no local.

-E agora? – Rin perguntou.

-Houshi. – Sesshoumaru ergueu-se altivo.

-O quê? – o outro perguntou, pressionando fortemente contra o peito a caixa do videogame.

-Vá pegar mais uma caixa dessas. – o mais velho falou, dando um suspiro ao pegar a carteira e, com a ajuda de Rin, contar o dinheiro que tinha ali.

-É pra já. – o outro foi correndo ao local, voltando com outra caixa do '94 minutos depois.

-Vamos pra casa? – Sango perguntou – Supermercados me cansam...

-Vamos. – todos falaram em uníssono, já preparados na fila. Eram os próximos.

-O tal Papai Noel vai dar esse '94 pro menino? – Miroku perguntou, colocando um braço na cintura de Sango.

-É. – Sesshoumaru sentiu o queixo de Rin pousar no ombro dele quando esta ficou na ponta dos pés para fazê-lo.

-Feh! – Inuyasha murmurou, passando um braço pela cintura de Kagome quando ela se agarrou ao braço dele – Quero ver como vão fazer pra dar pro moleque sem que ele descubra a história.

-Ora, quem vai entregar será mesmo o Papai Noel em pessoa, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru falou, dando um sorriso maligno, o mesmo fazendo Rin, Sango e Miroku.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco e olhou para Kagome, percebendo um olhar semelhante a dos outros nela.

-Ah, não... – ele gemeu - Ah, não! Não, comigo, não!

-Ah, sim, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru falou com tranqüilidade, estalando os dedos.

Neste momento, o cliente que estava no caixa saiu e o grupo se aproximou para ser atendido, mas foram surpreendidos ao verem a atendente colocar uma placa na esteira, na qual se podia ler _Caixa Fechado._

**-AH, NÃO!–** os três gritaram em uníssono, fazendo as garotas rirem.

* * *

_Na sala da casa de Sesshoumaru, seis pessoas estavam reunidas em torno da mesinha da sala, na qual havia uma caixinha enfeitada com seis papéis dentro. _

_-Cara, eu ainda não acredito que o Sesshoumaru fez aquela atendente voltar a trabalhar só pra nos atender._

_-Queria só ver se ela se negasse... – o rapaz falou, ajeitando desconfortavelmente o braço, que tinha um novo gesso e uma nova assinatura de Rin – Sairia em todos os jornais de Tokyo que aquele supermercado não quis atender um deficiente físico._

_-Vamos começar, vamos começar! – Sango falou – Peguem um nome._

_Seis mãos entraram numa minúscula caixa e a destruíram, jogando os papéis no chão._

_Um segundo depois, seis pessoas disputavam aos empurrões e cotoveladas os papéis no chão, até que finalmente todo mundo tinha um nome em mãos. _

_-E agora? – Miroku perguntou, olhando para os amigos._

_-Agora temos que fazer a compra dos presentes, Houshi._

_-Quando? – foi Kagome quem perguntou._

_-Amanhã! – Rin ergueu um braço e os amigos também fizeram o mesmo, exceto Sesshoumaru, que tinha motivos para não fazê-lo._

_As compras da ceia foram feitas. Agora faltavam os presentes, e tinham apenas uma noite para decidirem o que iam comprar. _

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**É Natal! Uma época de muita felicidade, alegria, solidariedade, amizade. Nada de enfrentar filas em lojas, brigas com antigos rivais em estacionamentos de shoppings e muito estresse. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Kurisumasu no Nendaiki – dai nikkai. _**Não percam!**

"**-Empresta uma grana?"**

**

* * *

**

Ah, um beijo muito, muito, muito especial a Vane-chan, que traduziu "Come" para a língua espanhola. Todos de Boku no Omoi ficaram muito felizes!

_Sesshoumaru: Claro!_

_Miroku: Óbvio._

_Inuyasha: Feh!_

_Kagome: (puxa a orelha de Inuyasha) Senta!_

_Rin: Ah, não! Vocês sujaram a casa de Sesshoumaru-sama!_

_Sango: (passando maquiagem no rosto)_

_Todos: Arigatou, Vane-chan!_

_**Meri Kuri, minna-sama!**_

Beijos!

Shampoo


	15. Kurisumasu no Nendaiki II

_-Sabem o que eu acho? – Miroku perguntou a Sesshoumaru quando os dois e Inuyasha estavam dentro do carro para irem ao shopping e fazerem as compras de Natal._

_-Não. – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha responderam._

_-Já sei o que vamos ganhar das meninas._

_-E o que vamos ganhar? – Inuyasha perguntou, bocejando depois._

_-Bem, __**eu **__quero ganhar um aparelho de DVD novo, um carro, um computador novo, os videoclipes da Mandona e a oitava temporada completa em DVD do Shin-chan._

_-Não recomendo que deixe esses DVD's perto da Rin. – Sesshoumaru comentou, acariciando o gesso do braço machucado._

_-Esses videoclipes da Mandona são da fase Vídeo Girl dela? – Inuyasha perguntou._

_-E o que você quer dizer com isso? – Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o teto do carro, ignorando o irmão._

_-Apenas que já sei o que vou ganhar. – Miroku contou nos dedos – Uma camisa, uma gravata, uma agenda e meias. _

_Um momento de silêncio se fez. Inuyasha deu mais um bocejo depois de ver o irmão bater na nuca de Miroku. _

_-Por que me bateu? – perguntou a Sesshoumaru._

_-Não preciso de motivos pra bater em você._

_O rapaz engoliu em seco._

_Mais um momento de silêncio. _

_-Vamos esperar mais uma hora até elas terminarem? – Inuyasha perguntou, bocejando outra vez._

_-Cara, elas falaram que seria "rapidinho"... – Miroku comentou, buzinando depois –__** Ei, Power Puffie Gurls! Vocês já foram ao shopping pra se arrumarem lá?**_

_Dentro da casa, as garotas ainda se olhavam no espelho._

_-O Miroku nos chamou de novo. – Kagome comentou._

_-Ele sabe que detestamos esse apelido. – Sango maquiava o rosto de Rin._

_-Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de esperar. E ele está com o braço machucado. – Rin comentou._

_Ficaram em silêncio._

_-Sabem o que eu acho que eles vão nos dar este Natal? – Sango perguntou._

_-Não. – as duas responderam, desinteressadamente. _

_-Ao invés de maquiagem, roupas caras e jóias, eles nos darão roupas íntimas, perfume, agenda e livros de auto-ajuda. _

_Novo silêncio._

_-Você esqueceu as caixinhas de música, Sango-chan. – Rin comentou – Sesshoumaru-sama me deu três vezes este ano, e nem era Natal._

_-Inuyasha me deu quatro vidros do mesmo perfume este ano, dois só no meu aniversário. Eu me perguntei durante um mês se eu não cheirava bem._

_Novamente Miroku as chamou._

_-Vamos fazê-los esperar por mais quanto tempo? – Kagome perguntou, escolhendo a bolsa que melhor combinava com o conjunto de saia e blusa que usava._

_-Mais vinte minutos tá bom? – Sango perguntou._

_-Tá. – as duas responderam._

_-Como faremos para descobrir o que vamos ganhar? – Sango falou de novo, ajeitando a franja._

_-Rin-chan vai tentar com Sesshoumaru._

_-Ele nunca me diz. – a garota lamentou – Ele percebe logo quando quero descobrir e me faz esquecer de perguntar._

_As duas a encararam._

_-Como ele consegue isso? – Sango perguntou._

_Rin ficou vermelha e baixou o rosto._

_-Ah, Rin-chan... – Kagome lamentou – Você precisa ser forte, menina._

_-Mas... Mas... Mas eu não consiiiigo... –ela choramingou. _

_Kagome e Sango deram um suspiro._

_Mais uma vez, Miroku gritou por elas e proferiu um palavrão._

_-Eles sempre ficam tão estressados nesta época, né? – Sango comentou._

_-É. – as amigas concordaram._

_-Ai, ai. – Sango suspirou ao terminar de maquiar Rin._

_-Vamos, meninas? – Kagome perguntou, ajeitando o cabelo pela última vez._

_-Vamos. – as amigas falaram._

_Foram as três para fora da casa e Kagome foi a última a falar depois que Sango trancou a casa e se dirigiram ao carro:_

_-Vamos nos vingar desses presentes este ano._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi.**

**Kurisumasu no Nendaiki – dai nikkai.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Uma crônica de Natal – segunda parte

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_**"**__Minha cara Shampoo, você pode até não ter feito aquilo que falou, mas alguns leitores me alertaram que você andou amaldiçoando a sua professora de Psicologia da Educação e se meteu em uma seita obscura de Weiss Kreuz. Isso não se faz! Portanto, ainda este ano os direitos de Inuyasha continuarão sendo de Takahashi Rumiko, porque ela não fez o mesmo que você"._

**Boas Festas, pessoal! **

**

* * *

**

-Eu simplesmente não acredito que estamos presos num engarrafamento _dentro _do shopping! - falou Miroku, totalmente indignado ao continuar – Isso me deixa **(censurado)!**

-Calma, Miroku-sama! – Kagome falou, afagando a cabeça de Inuyasha, que bocejava alto e estava quase dormindo nos braços dela – O que deu em você hoje pra ficar tão irritado?

-E com quem você aprendeu a falar tanto palavrão nos últimos tempos? – Sango perguntou.

-Com o Sesshoumaru. – o rapaz respondeu com tranquilidade, fazendo o rapaz ao lado dele estreitar os olhos dourados.

O carro estava num engarrafamento no _estacionamento _do Shopping Center Tokyo Dome, num lento trânsito de mais de vinte minutos e que não parecia ter solução.

No carro, Sesshoumaru estava no banco ao lado de Miroku, que dirigia. No banco de trás, Rin atrás do banco do namorado, Sango estava no meio e Inuyasha estava nos braços de Kagome.

-Esses guardas não sabem o que estão fazendo! – Miroku buzinou duas vezes e gritou mais um palavrão.

-Miroku, será que vou precisar comprar uma fábrica de detergente pra limpar a sua boca? – Sango perguntou e o rapaz ficou encolhido no volante.

-Meninas, acho melhor a gente descer. – Kagome falou, separando-se de Inuyasha, que esfregou os olhos de sono, e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro – Quando conseguirem sair daqui liguem e viremos procurá-los, tá?

-Querem ir conosco? – Rin perguntou a Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

-O que vocês farão _exatamente _lá dentro? – o mais velho perguntou.

-Primeiro vamos comprar nossas _roupas – _Sango começou, saindo do carro e fechando a porta, ajeitando a blusa enquanto falava -, depois iremos comprar presentes para _nós _mesmas, porque nós merecemos.

-Depois vamos comprar as roupas de vocês. – Kagome continuou pela amiga – Aí vamos lanchar um pouco e _depois _vamos comprar os presentes de _vocês_ e dos nossos _amigos._

-Ah, também vamos comprar maquiagem! – Rin falou – Será muito divertido!

Os rapazes nem piscavam.

-Hã... – Sesshoumaru começou – E _quem _vai bancar tudo isso?

-Vocês, é claro. – as três responderam ao mesmo tempo e com uma frieza que superava a de Sesshoumaru na hora que fazia ameaças.

Um vento gelado soprou entre os três casais, indicando uma futura crise de relacionamento.

-Eu também vou entrar nessa? – Miroku perguntou – Eu tô quebrado: não tenho um tostão desde que o governo cortou meu seguro-desemprego.

As meninas o encararam.

-Tudo bem. Então será Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. – Kagome confirmou – Mais alguma reclamação? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que as amigas, e mais uma vez um vento frio soprou entre eles.

-Não. – eles responderam, engolindo em seco.

-Ok, meninas... _Let's go! – _Kagome ergueu um braço e deu o comando, andando alegremente ao lado das amigas em direção a um dos acessos ao shopping pelo estacionamento.

Depois que elas se afastaram, os três deram um suspiro de alívio.

-E agora? - Inuyasha perguntou.

-Vamos arrumar uma vaga, oras! – Miroku respondeu, buzinando mais uma vez.

-Bom... – o mais novo bocejou – Vou tirar um cochilo... Quando conseguirem, acordem... **ZZZ**... – cruzou os braços e escorregou no encosto do banco, fechando os olhos para dormir.

**Uma hora depois:**

Algo fez Inuyasha despertar, fazendo-o levantar-se depressa do banco e sentar para olhar os lados.

-O que foi? O que foi? – perguntou.

-Perdemos mais uma vaga! - Miroku gritou numa fúria, gritando mais um palavrão.

-Cara, já é a terceira vez que cê me acorda dessa forma... – Inuyasha resmungou, bocejando alto – Perdi até a vontade de dormir.

-Vou lá falar com esse cara! - Miroku tirou o cinto e puxou o freio de mão – Não tava nem na vez dele!

-Ei, Miroku! – Inuyasha gritou ao ver o amigo nas últimas do estresse, saindo do carro para segui-lo.

-Houshi, se você fizer uma besteira, eu vou... – Sesshoumaru começou, mas parou de falar quando ficou ao lado do irmão e do amigo, encarando junto a eles as pessoas que tomaram a vaga, quando estas desceram do carro para discutirem.

Um momento de silêncio se fez, que foi quebrado por Sesshoumaru:

-Kouga... – murmurou com nojo.

-Irmão do Inuyasha... – o outro respondeu, olhando-o com visível desprezo.

-Takeda... Eu não acredito... – Miroku rangia os dentes com tanta força que podia até podia quebrá-los.

-Houshi Miroku... – Takeda cruzou os braços e olhava-o com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ué, cadê o Bozo? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando para os lados.

-Passou numa farmácia e virá nos procurar depois. – Kouga respondeu, dando a informação como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa qualquer.

-Ah, tá. Valeu. – Inuyasha respondeu, bocejando de novo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, visivelmente furioso.

-Onde mais nós iríamos comprar nossos presentes, se temos um shopping no nosso bairro? – Kouga respondeu.

-Além do mais, por acaso acham que o shopping é de vocês e que não podemos pisar aqui? – Takeda perguntou.

-Eu vou fazer que proíbam a sua entrada aqui também, Takeda. – Miroku ameaçou.

Inuyasha coçou a orelha.

-Feh! – Kouga começou – Só estão assim porque conseguimos pegar a vaga de vocês. E eu acho melhor vocês entrarem no carro: estão atrapalhando o tráfego.

Os três (namorados, claro) olharam para trás e viram muitos motoristas gritando e gesticulando para eles, indicando que queriam que o trânsito andasse.

-Vocês só querem uma desculpa para se livrarem de nós. – Miroku começou, não desviando o olhar do de Takeda – Quero ver nos vencerem num "pega" aqui.

-Concordo! – Takeda respondeu, sem ao menos entender direito o porquê.

_-O quê? _- Inuyasha gritou; Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos; Kouga tinha um sorriso triunfante.

-Ora, ora... O Inuyasha está com medo, é? – Kouga provocou.

-Não, eu...! – o rapaz não sabia nem o que dizer.

-Vamos ver quem vencerá. – Miroku falou, puxando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pelas camisas que vestiam e fazendo-os entrarem no carro.

-Mas é o _meu_ carro! – Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu falar quando os três já estavam dentro do carro – Faça "pegas" pelos estacionamentos da cidade quando estiver no _seu, _Miroku!

-Calma, criança! Não crie pânico! – o amigo respondeu num tom bem-humorado – Quando eles saírem, nós pegaremos a vaga deles.

-Eu já imaginava que você faria isso. – Sesshoumaru falou com tranquilidade – Se estivesse falando sério, eu mesmo passaria por cima do seu corpo três, não, quatro vezes, Houshi.

-Tá tudo bem, pessoal. – Miroku colocou o cinto – Eu sou esperto.

Os irmãos ficaram num silêncio meio suspeito.

No estacionamento, ninguém mais buzinava para fazer o trânsito andar e procurar as vagas. Agora todos queriam espaço para ver o "racha" que iria acontecer ali, coisa inédita num bairro tão certinho de Tokyo.

-Quem é o bom, quem é o bom? – perguntou um.

-Quem é "_bom_"? Você tem que apostar no _mau_, cara! No mau! Quem é o mau? Quem é o mau? – falava outro.

-Aqui, aqui! Façam as suas apostas aqui! – um rapaz gordinho e suspeito organizava as apostas.

-O que Hachi está fazendo ali? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, colocando o rosto para fora do carro para ver melhor.

-Detalhes, detalhes... – Miroku abanava uma mão – Esqueça isso e coloque o cinto.

-Escuta aqui, Miroku... – Inuyasha puxou a camisa dele e conseguiu fazê-lo se torcer para encará-lo no banco de trás do carro – Se tiver _um, _escute bem, _um _arranhãozinho neste carro, eu vou restaurar o local usando a sua pele, tá bom?

Miroku engoliu em seco e depois fez "sim" com a cabeça.

-Você está ficando bom nessas ameaças, irmãozinho.

-Estou aprendendo com você.

Do lado de fora, escutaram alguém gritar:

-Nas suas marcas!

Miroku ligou o carro e escutou o mesmo do rival.

-_Go_! – gritou alguém, que Inuyasha reconheceu ser de Hachi.

O som de pneus queimando asfalto (ou chão de estacionamento, como queiram) foi ouvido e logo os dois carros largaram. Entretanto, para a surpresa de todos, os dois veículos se dirigiram ao mesmo local: a bendita e tão sonhada vaga.

-Maldição! Eles descobriram meu plano! – Miroku falou, furioso – Aquele filho da **(censurado)** do Takeda deve ter percebido! Mas ele vai me pagar... Ah, se vai! - deu marcha à ré com tanta violência que deixou Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha assustados, forçando-os a se segurarem em qualquer lugar que fosse possível.

-Houshi, se nos matar, eu vou caçar a sua alma pelo Inferno, eu juro! – ameaçou Sesshoumaru.

-Ei, não jura, não. Buda vai te castigar depois. – o rapaz pisou no acelerador e começou um racha de verdade no estacionamento do shopping.

-Miroku! É o meu carro! – Inuyasha gritava com a voz quase rouca – Se não morrermos na batida, você vai morrer de qualquer forma porque eu vou te matar!

Mas Miroku não escutou. Estava muito concentrado em olhar para o lado, vendo Takeda também dirigindo com toda velocidade para tentar ultrapassá-lo.

Os espectadores vibravam e Hachi continuava contando o dinheiro. Ele nem ao menos tirou os olhos das notas depois de escutar um grito da platéia.

-Morreu? – perguntou alguém, foi aí que ele olhou.

-Uma velhinha foi atropelada pelo carro! – exclamou alguém.

-Nossa... – Hachi enxugou um suor da lateral da cabeça. Era o carro de Kouga e a velhinha estava estirada a alguns metros.

-Chamem uma ambulância! – gritou alguém.

-Peguem os caras! – outro falou.

-Não deixem fugir!

-Mata! Mata!

A plateia avançou no carro, do lado de fora podiam ver um Kouga e um Takeda apavorados, segurando-se onde podiam dentro do veículo, que estava quase para ser virado.

Nessa pequena confusão, a velhinha levantou-se e caminhou mancando até a sala de emergência, resmungando a respeito de como a juventude não era solidária nem na época do Natal dos cristãos.

Longe dali, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha andavam calmamente em direção ao organizador das apostas, este já mudando de roupa: uma farda azul-escura, a mesma que a segurança do shopping usava.

-Mestre Miroku, bom encontrá-lo aqui. – disse Hachi ao vê-los – O senhor também, senhor Inuyasha e... – fez uma profunda reverência a Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru-sama. Feliz Natal, cavalheiros.

-Quanto foi que você conseguiu, Hachi? – perguntou Miroku, olhando o carro de Kouga ser sacudido com aparente interesse.

-Trinta mil ienes, mestre.

-Só isso? – Miroku exclamou, pegando as notas - Não dá pra comprar o presente do amigo secreto, muito menos o de Sangozinha... – ficou calado por um instante e depois virou-se para Sesshoumaru – Empresta uma grana?

-Vai devolver? – o mais velho perguntou.

-Cadê o seu _espírito natalino_? – Miroku perguntou num protesto – Que cara mais chato!

-Quer que eu te mostre o meu _espírito natalino_? – o outro perguntou, retirando o gesso do braço.

-Ei, o s-seu braço n-não tá...?

-Hachi, você tá trabalhando aqui também? – Inuyasha perguntou ao rapaz, quando este colocava o crachá de segurança no momento em que o irmão avançou em Miroku.

-Só durante o Natal. Há muitos _pegas _por aqui nessas épocas de festas... Ah, quer que eu cuide do carro enquanto fazem as compras de Natal?

-Quanto cê tá cobrando?

-Pra vocês, eu faço de graça.

-Se for assim, tudo bem, mas... – Inuyasha tocou no ombro de Hachi e o apertou com força – Mas se tiver um único arranhão, por _pequeno, mínimo, menor_ que seja, eu vou pegar esse seu corpo gordinho e achatá-lo no asfalto e deixá-lo pior que uma omelete feita por Sango, entendeu? – ele deu um sorriso como quem falava com um bebezinho, apertando a bochecha do rapaz.

-T-Tá... – Hachi respondeu, visivelmente pálido.

-Vamos logo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ajeitando novamente o gesso no braço esquerdo.

-Você sabia que ele tava bom, Inuyasha? Sabia? – Miroku perguntou num tom furioso, esfregando um lado do rosto machucado.

-Sabia... - o mais novo murmurou – Ontem ele me deu um soco no estômago por ter tirado uma com a cara dele depois de perder uma partida no '94...

-Vamos. – Sesshoumaru falou, começando a andar em direção ao acesso ao shopping, seguido pelos dois.

-Ei... – Miroku começou depois de uma silenciosa caminhada e já dentro do shopping – Vamos ligar pra elas? Acho que já tá na hora...

-Toma. – Sesshoumaru tirou um cartão telefônico da carteira – Diz que vamos esperá-las na Praça de Alimentação.

-Já está com fome? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo, arrependendo-se disso depois de receber um olhar atravessado do irmão.

Alguns minutos depois já estavam em um orelhão, no qual Miroku colocou o fone no gancho após uma segunda tentativa fracassada em tentar falar com as garotas.

-Só chama... Acho que estão muito ocupadas. – Miroku falou em tom preocupado – Será que estão gastando muito?

-Vamos procurá-las. – Sesshoumaru guardou o cartão que foi entregue por Miroku – Onde vocês acham que elas estão?

-Naquela loja... A _Eloísa. _– Miroku opinou – Sabem, eu gosto do comercial dela... _De mulher pra mulher... E-lo-ííí-saaa... – _cantarolou numa horrível voz de barítono, mas foi silenciado após receber olhares assassinos dos acompanhantes.

Caminharam até a tal loja brasileira, ganhando, na medida em que se aproximavam, uma terrível aversão ao rosa que coloria a fachada da loja, notando também a grande confusão na entrada, na qual muitas mulheres brigavam para entrar.

-Nossa... Deve ser promoção. – Miroku murmurou.

-Queima de estoque. – Inuyasha opinou.

-Isso e outras coisas mais... – Sesshoumaru suspirou – Vamos tentar encontrá-las.

E lá se foram os três, que travaram uma batalha violenta para entrarem.

Quando conseguiram, três garotas saíram, comentando uma delas:

-Argh... Lotado... – Kagome falou, mostrando depois as sacolas triunfantemente – Mas finalmente encontramos nossas roupas íntimas!

-Agora temos que procurar nossas roupas! – Sango falou.

-Vamos! – Rin ergueu um braço.

E lá foram as três, que pararam em frente a uma loja.

-Que quimonos lindos... – Kagome murmurou.

-Sim... São mesmo. – Sango falou, encantada.

-Sesshoumaru-sama ia gostar de me ver num desses... – Rin opinou, escondendo o rosto de vergonha depois.

-Meninas, que tal se nos vestirmos de quimono este ano? Seria bem... diferente! – Kagome começou – E não são difíceis de combinar...

-Vamos! – as duas ergueram as mãos e entraram na loja.

**Meia hora depois:**

Em três cabines diferentes, três garotas saíram ao mesmo tempo, olhando uma para as outras e pedindo a opinião com o olhar.

-Ah, Rin-chan... _Que liiinda!_ – Kagome falou ao ver Rin vestida num belo quimono azul, bordado com flores rosadas.

-Kagome-chan, você não fica atrás! – Sango comentou, olhando o quimono cor laranja e com bordados de flores secas de outono que Kagome usava.

-Sango-chan, você está demais! – Rin admirou os bordados de flores rosadas de um quimono negro de Sango.

-Vamos levar! – as três ergueram os braços.

**Mais uma hora depois:**

-Ah... Finalmente acabamos nossas compras... – Sango falou, segurando o melhor que podia as várias sacolas que carregavam.

-Será que a gente esqueceu de algo...? – Kagome pensava.

-Estou com fome. Vamos comer alguma coisa? Rin perguntou, passando um braço na testa para enxugar o suor.

-Vamos! – as duas ergueram os braços, juntamente com as compras.

Começaram a passear alegremente pelos corredores do shopping center, em direção à praça de alimentação.

Entretanto, ao passarem na frente de uma joalheria, as três estancaram.

-Mas... – Kagome começou.

-... que... – Sango continuou.

-... lindo! – Rin finalizou.

As três admiravam as jóias expostas na vitrine, aproximando as cabeças e falando ao mesmo tempo numa voz musical:

_-Lindoooo! _

Um segundo depois, elas arregalaram os olhos.

-Aquele ali não é o Inuyasha? – Kagome apontou para uma pessoa dentro da loja.

-M-Miroku? – Sango estava tão incrédula que quase esquecera o nome da pessoa ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin soltou algumas sacolas e levou uma das mãos à boca.

As três se entreolharam.

-Nós esquecemos dos presentes deles! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento, elas viram os três apertarem a mão – um de cada vez – do gerente da joalheira, recebendo uma caixa enfeitada cada um.

-Eles estão vindo, eles estão vindo! – falaram ao mesmo tempo, correndo de um lado para o outro e se chocando, depois correndo a um corredor das saídas de emergência e esperando que eles passassem para poderem sair.

-_Será que elas já voltaram? _– escutaram Inuyasha perguntar.

-_Os presentes delas já estão na mão... Agora só falta do amigo... – _Miroku comentava.

_-Rin não voltaria sem... – _a voz de Sesshoumaru sumia enquanto eles se afastavam.

-Falta comprar a roupa deles! E também os presentes deles! – Kagome mordia o nó de um dedo.

-E os presentes de nossos amigos! – Sango bateu a mão na testa.

-Ai, ai... – Rin apertou os olhos, com raiva de si mesma – Eu esqueci do presente de Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Não desistam, meninas! – Kagome falou numa atitude de pura determinação – Vamos agora mesmo comprar os presentes deles!

-Vamos! – elas ergueram os braços e começaram a andar mais do que apressadas pelos corredores.

**Mais uma hora depois:**

-Ah... Finalmente achei a maquiagem que combinava com o vestido de Rin-chan. – Kagome se vangloriava – E com o meu também.

-Vocês ficarão perfeitas! – Sango apertou a bochecha de Rin como de uma criancinha – E Sesshoumaru-sama vai adorar te ver naquela roupa...

-Ele gosta de quimonos... – Rin deu um sorriso tímido e as duas a encararam – É fetiche dele.

-Nossa... – as duas murmuraram.

-É... – ela passou a mão no cabelo, totalmente sem jeito.

-Bem, vamos comprar o presente deles? Daqui a pouco eu não vou aguentar carregar os nossos presentes.

-Vamos! – Rin e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-E onde podemos comprar? – Sango perguntou.

-Ah, é mesmo... Precisamos comprar os... – Kagome parou de falar e as amigas entenderam logo o motivo ao olharem para frente e verem os três (namorados) caminhando, sem perceberem, na direção delas.

-Escondam-se, escondam-se! – Kagome ordenou, correndo de um lado para o outro, chocando-se com as amigas, que faziam o mesmo.

Correram dali e entraram na primeira loja que encontraram: artigos eletrônicos.

**Uma hora depois:**

-Conseguiu encontrar algo, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou.

-Não... – Rin largou as sacolas no chão e espreguiçou-se – Acharam algo bom?

-Talvez não seja bom comprarmos outro videogame... – Sango começou – Desde ontem eles não largam aquele '94...

-Eu comprei a discografia do Luna Sea... – Kagome falou – Acho que ele vai gostar mais que a discografia da Mandona...

-O Miroku queria essa discografia... Ou será que eram vídeos? – Sango ponderou, segurando o queixo e assumindo um ar pensativo – Acho que ele também falou alguma coisa sobre a oitava temporada de Shin-chan em DVD... – deu uma risada ao ver a cara zangada que Rin fez ao escutar aquilo.

-Eu não sei o que posso dar pra Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin mudou de assunto, fazendo beicinho – Eu queria dar algo realmente especial... – fez um ar sonhador ao fechar os olhos – Ele merece, já que me deixa morar com ele sem cobrar nada... E eu sempre faço o que posso pra recompensá-lo... Se der pra cozinhar, se der pra limpar, se der pra arrumar... Contanto que eu não fique sozinha em Tokyo...

-Mas Rin-chan não ficaria sozinha... Sabe que tem a nós! – Kagome apertou o ombro dela – Mesmo que Sesshoumaru-sama não fosse seu namorado, ele oferecia a casa dele pra você morar... E se ele não pudesse, você sempre teria nosso apoio.

-É. – Sango concordou com um sorriso, fazendo um leve "sim" com a cabeça.

-Obri... Obrigada, meninas. – Rin estava ligeiramente sem jeito ao sorrir, mas feliz – É bom contar com pessoas como vocês.

As três se abraçaram, separando-se depois.

-Vamos procurar pelo presente que Rin-chan quer dar a Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome ergueu um braço.

-Vamos! – as duas falaram.

-Ah, e também não podemos esquecer o presente do nosso amigo secreto. – Kagome continuou.

-Será que uma câmera digital está muito cara? – Rin perguntou – Acho que Sesshoumaru-sama iria gostar...

-Pra quê uma câmera? – Sango perguntou.

-Ele me contou em Nagasaki. – Rin ergueu um dedo para explicar – Disse isso quando estávamos numa das praças... Queria registrar alguns momentos importantes e que seria bom ter uma câmera digital... Mas ele não comprou uma até agora.

-Ah, então deve ser isso. – Sango falou, batendo uma mão fechada na outra aberta – E lembrei agora que preciso comprar uma pras fotos deste ano.

-Você procura isso enquanto eu ajudo Rin-chan a escolher a câmera pra Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome falou.

-Tá. – Sango sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

As amigas se separaram, Rin e Kagome ficaram na parte de câmeras por algum tempo, procurando por uma que realmente agradasse ao irmão mais velho.

**Uma hora depois:**

Finalmente as três compraram os presentes para os namorados e dos amigos secretos, e no momento procuravam pelas roupas que eles vestiriam.

-Isso porque são homens... – Kagome resmungava – Se não mostrarmos as roupas, pegarão os primeiros trapos que aparecerem em frente a eles.

-Calma, Kagome-chan... – Sango falou.

-Sesshoumaru-sama gosta de se vestir bem... – Rin comentou, vagamente – Ah, que tal se comprarmos algumas roupas tradicionais? Assim combinaremos tudo!

-E em que Rin-chan está pensando? – Sango perguntou, interessada.

-Em hakama's e haori's... Que tal? – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

-Gostei, gostei! – Kagome bateu palmas – Já sei exatamente o que Inuyasha vai vestir!

-Vamos voltar à loja dos quimonos e procurar roupas pra eles. – Sango falou – É melhor nos apressarmos... Acho que os meninos já conseguiram a vaga lá no estacionamento e daqui a pouco vão nos ligar.

-É mesmo... – Kagome falou, ajeitando a franja que insistia em cima dos olhos – E estou ficando cansada...

Procuraram novamente a loja dos quimonos, até que, depois de subirem algumas escadas, finalmente a encontraram.

**Outra meia hora depois:**

Na fila do caixa da loja, as três amigas admiravam as roupas que compraram aos namorados. Kagome comprou um conjunto bege e vermelho para Inuyasha; Sango optou por um conjunto azul-escuro para Miroku; Rin demorou a encontrar o que queria, mas finalmente achou um conjunto branco, com detalhes vermelhos em alguns cantos e um obi azul e amarelo.

-Argh... Finalmente terminamos. – Kagome falou, fechando os olhos.

-Eu me pergunto sobre os meninos... O que será que eles estão fazendo agora? – Sango perguntou.

-Será que a vaga está tão difícil de arranjar? – Rin se perguntou, olhando a frente da fila.

**O que os meninos estão fazendo:**

No estacionamento do shopping, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do carro depois de acomodar os presentes que compraram para as namoradas e para os amigos (ou amigas) secretos (ou secretas). Deu um suspiro e virou-se para falar com Inuyasha, que conversava com Hachi e Miroku sobre as últimas do campeonato japonês.

-Mas é claro que podemos ganhar! O nosso técnico é brasileiro! – Miroku protestou.

-O técnico pode ser até brasileiro, mas não é _ele _quem joga, e no nosso time tem mais jogadores brasileiros que no seu, Miroku. – Inuyasha falou.

-Concordo com o senhor Inuyasha. – Hachi cruzou os braços e fez "sim" com a cabeça.

-E quem foi o campeão japonês do século, com mais títulos conquistados? – Miroku tentou apelar.

-Ah, isso é passado, Miroku! – Inuyasha falou – Quem vive no passado é museu.

-Isso mesmo, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru se meteu na conversa – Se quem vive no passado é museu, pode me dizer quem é o atual campeão japonês?

Inuyasha e Hachi ficaram calados, já que a resposta favoreceria Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

-Cara, eu achei que você não fosse me ajudar... – Miroku ergueu as mãos para o céu – Valeu, valeu!

-Estou preocupado com as garotas... O shopping vai fechar daqui a uma hora e nem sinal delas.

-Devemos ir procurá-las? – Miroku perguntou – Ou ainda esperaremos aqui?

-O celular de Kagome deve estar com defeito, só pode... – Inuyasha comentou.

-Vamos procurá-las. O shopping não deixará ninguém entrar depois do horário, mas podemos ser os últimos. – Sesshoumaru andava enquanto falava e foi seguido pelo irmão e por Miroku.

Entretanto, uma voz, em tom de provocação, os fez pararem.

-Ei, cachorrinho! Ei, "Mão Amaldiçoada"!

Inuyasha parou e rosnou. Miroku estreitou os olhos.

-Quem diabos me chamou de "cachorrinho"? – Inuyasha latiu.

-Esse apelido já estava enterrado há muito tempo! – uma veia saltou na testa de Miroku.

Kouga e Takeda estavam atrás deles, sujos e muito maltratados e pareciam também carregar um ódio sem limites.

-Vamos acertar contas, palhaços! – Takeda provocou.

-Com todo prazer! – os dois iriam avançar, mas Sesshoumaru os parou.

-Parem com isso. Temos assuntos mais importantes para resolver. Não podemos perder tempo com eles.

E voltou a andar.

-Feh! O mais velho está com medo e está fugindo! – Kouga provocou, não escondendo um sorriso ao ver o rapaz parar.

-Vamos logo, vocês dois. – Sesshoumaru falou ao irmão e ao amigo e ignorou a provocação de Kouga.

-Mas... – os dois tentaram.

-Vocês querem procurar as meninas ou não? – ele perguntou.

-Ah, quer dizer que elas deixaram vocês pra trás? – Takeda perguntou - Sabia que Sangozinha não me decepcionaria.

Ao escutar o apelido que tinha dado a Sango, os olhos de Miroku brilharam de ódio.

-Não ligue pra ele, Houshi. Vamos embora. – Sesshoumaru fez Miroku se controlar para não avançar em Takeda.

Os três finalmente começaram a andar, mas novamente Kouga os fez parar, ou melhor: fez Sesshoumaru parar.

-Será que _Rin-chan _agora quer um cara que_ não_ tenha um braço machucado pra ficar com ela?

Passou-se um segundo.

Um vento soprou entre eles.

Passou-se mais um segundo.

Inuyasha bocejou.

Outro segundo.

Miroku piscou.

Mais dois segundos.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru virou-se, e a raiva que este tinha nos olhos dourados assustou ao irmão, a Miroku, a Takeda, a Kouga, a Hachi e a outros que passavam pelo local no momento.

-Um instante, pessoal. – Sesshoumaru falou, tirando o gesso do braço – Tenho contas a acertar com uma pessoa.

E avançou em Kouga.

**(MOMENTO DE VIOLÊNCIA GRATUITA!)**

**Dentro do shopping:**

-_Informamos aos senhores clientes deste shopping para que não se dirijam ao estacionamento, pois neste momento há uma briga entre gangues rivais e que está causando tumulto nos..._

Ao som deste aviso, uma confusão geral tomou conta dos que estavam dentro do shopping, onde pessoas esbarravam uma nas outras e sacolas se chocavam, pessoas gritavam, uns diziam que era "terremoto"; outros diziam que era a yakuza que estava resolvendo "negócios" ali.

-Rápido, meninas! – Kagome falou ao ver a fila em que estavam diminuir drasticamente – Vamos aproveitar e pagar as compras!

Entretanto, na hora de iam aproveitar a deixa, uma senhora tomou o lugar delas, numa atitude típica de uma pessoa que fura as filas.

-Perdão, senhora... – Kagome tentou parecer educada, mas estava profundamente irritada com o que acontecera.

-"Senhorita", mocinha. Ainda não sou casada. – a senhora (ou senhorita) respondeu de forma grosseira.

-Que seja. Você tomou nosso lugar. – Sango se meteu, ignorando uma Rin que tentava dizer "calma" às amigas – Estava na _nossa _vez! Ficamos aqui um tempão e não vimos a _senhora _na fila.

-Eu já disse que sou _senhorita! _

-E eu já disse: _que seja!_

Um segundo depois, uma discussão envolvendo formas de tratamento começou, em que estavam Sango, Kagome, a senhora (ou senhorita) e mais alguns clientes que estavam por perto, e Rin aproveitou para pagar a compra dela e das amigas e evitar o máximo possível a discussão.

Repentinamente, quando pegou o troco da compra, foi puxada para fora da loja por Sango e Kagome, que corriam desesperadamente com sacolas e tudo em mãos.

-O... O que... foi? – Rin tentou perguntar.

-Sango-chan xingou a mulher e acabou generalizando as coisas! Quem estava lá entendeu tudo errado e estão atrás de nós agora! – Kagome explicou – Corre, Rin-chan, corre!

-Ai, por que justo _conosco! – _Rin gritou, correndo e segurando as sacolas o melhor que podia, fazendo a fala ecoar pelos quatro cantos do shopping.

**Dez da noite, hora de fechar o shopping:**

Num banco da praça de alimentação, três garotas estavam cochilando no local, as cabeças encostadas uma nas outras e cheias de sacolas nos três colos. O aviso de que o shopping estava fechando soou pela terceira vez, mas nem isso fez com que acordassem.

Rin remexeu-se na cadeira e virou o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo algo próximo ao rosto que a fez despertar aos poucos. Era a respiração de alguém, uma pessoa que conhecia...

Abriu os olhos e escutou:

-Já? – perguntou Sesshoumaru perguntou com um meio sorriso, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e derrubar algumas sacolas no chão.

O mesmo aconteceu com Sango e Kagome, que olhavam os respectivos namorados sorrirem para elas. As três se sentaram e ajeitaram as sacolas, piscando várias vezes para espantar o sono e entender o que acontecera e o motivo de estarem num lugar que geralmente era tão cheio.

-Está na hora de irmos, _Power Puffie Gurls_. – Miroku falou, sentado no chão e abraçando os joelhos.

-Encontramos vocês há dez minutos... – Inuyasha começou – O shopping está fechando, meninas.

-E por que vocês não nos acordaram? – Sango perguntou.

-É que vocês estavam tão bonitinhas... – Miroku pegou algumas sacolas do colo de Sango – Dormindo aí, juntinhas...

-Deviam estar muito cansadas, por isso decidimos não acordá-las. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se.

As garotas coraram e baixaram os rostos, deixando que os rapazes pegassem as sacolas que estavam no banco, no chão e em cima delas.

-Vamos, meninas. O dia foi bem cansativo... E estamos com fome. – Miroku falou, vendo-as se erguerem e se espreguiçarem.

-Ah, Sess... – Rin começou – O seu braço... Cadê o gesso?

Sesshoumaru tinha todas as sacolas de Rin num único braço e o outro estava imóvel, mas sem o gesso.

-Houve uma confusão no estacionamento... – o rapaz mentiu – Perdi o gesso lá.

-Oh... – Rin murmurou – E vocês estão bem? Falaram que a yakuza estava agindo lá.

Os rapazes ficaram calados.

-As pessoas que causam esse tipo de tumulto deveriam ser proibidas de pisar aqui. – Sango opinou.

-E elas foram, Sangozinha. – Miroku falou, meio sem graça.

-Que bom. – a noiva falou.

Os três trocaram olhares significativos e engoliram em seco.

-Este shopping é perigoso. – falou Inuyasha – Melhor voltarmos aqui quando melhorar a segurança.

-E aonde faremos nossas compras? E os nossos passeios? – Kagome perguntou num protesto enquanto andavam.

-Há tantos shoppings em Tokyo, Kagome... Tem o Plaza, por exemplo. – Inuyasha continuou.

-Mas você não diz que o Plaza é lotado de gente metida? – Kagome ficou curiosa.

-Tá bom, Kagome. Tá bom. – o namorado a puxou contra o corpo dele e começaram a andar abraçados, ainda segurando as sacolas.

E foi assim que os três casais saíram do shopping.

* * *

_Em cima do telhado da casa de Sesshoumaru, três casais estavam fortemente agasalhados contra o frio que era típico da estação em que estavam. Era inverno, e só perceberam que nevava quando saíram do shopping. _

_-Foi por isso que passou tanta corrente fria quando estávamos no estacionamento... – Inuyasha comentou, abraçado a Kagome._

_-O jantar foi muito bom, Rin-sama. – Miroku falou, sentindo o rosto de Sango contra o pescoço dele – Se for tão bom assim na festa do Natal, vou me fartar. _

_-Obrigadinha, Miroku-sama. – Rin agradeceu, sentindo a ponta do nariz de Sesshoumaru, com novo gesso no braço, passar pelo pescoço dela._

_Ficaram em silêncio, admirando a paisagem do Tokyo Dome: a neve cobrira as casas e a iluminação enfeitava as ruas, dando uma bonita vista do local._

_-Vocês não vão mesmo contar o que vão nos dar? – Sango falou num tom infantil – Estou curiosa._

_-Não está na hora, Sangozinha. É só até amanhã._

_Sango fez beicinho._

_Um miado chamou a atenção dos seis, e logo viram Buyo subir e procurar o colo da dona._

_-Oh... Nós esquecemos do presente do Buyo... Acho que vou dar o do Inuyasha pra ele. – Kagome falou, brincando._

_-Feh! – Inuyasha zombou._

_-Mas o dia foi bem cansativo, não? – Rin suspirou, vendo Sesshoumaru mexer a cabeça num "sim" e apoiar o queixo no ombro dela._

_-Vamos ficar aqui por quanto tempo? – Inuyasha perguntou._

_-Daqui a pouco nós entraremos, irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru olhava a paisagem – Tokyo não é tão calma assim todos os dias... E olhar isso ao lado de alguém é muito bom._

_Os outros concordaram._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**É Natal! Uma época de muita felicidade, alegria, solidariedade, amizade. Entretanto, uma confusão talvez cause a separação de dois casais, e só com uma boa explicação e uma viagem ao passado é que tudo poderá se revolver. Chikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Kurisumasu no Nendaiki – dai sankai. _**Não percam! **

"**-Morra, miserável, morra! Só morrendo você terá o meu perdão!"**

**

* * *

**

**Mini Especial**

Em Honolulu, Hawaii, três rapazes estavam deitados na areia da praia, com três garotas, vestidas à moda havaiana, cuidando deles.

-Bem, como lá pra Ásia está um caos total, nós escolhemos este lugar como prêmio por termos alcançado nossos trezentos reviews. – Miroku falou, beijando um lado do rosto moreno de Sango.

-E depois nós teremos de voltar para concluir o especial de Natal. – Inuyasha falou, passando a mão nos cabelos de Kagome, que tinha areia grudada.

-Mas aqui também está muito divertido! – Rin ergueu as mãos por um segundo, mas as baixou novamente para massagear as costas de Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, tá na hora de agradecer. – o mais velho falou, sentando-se na toalha que o protegia de ter um contato mais direto com o chão.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

-OBRIGADO PELOS TREZENTOS REVIEWS!

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Não terá piadinhas desta vez, Houshi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Não. – o outro caiu na risada – Sem piadas desta vez.

-Que bom. – o mais velho falou, sorrindo maliciosamente para Rin – Agora teremos uma apresentação das dançarinas havaianas.

-Nada disso! – Kagome protestou – Agora vocês terão que fazer _nossas_ massagens!

-Ou isso ou nada. – Sango ameaçou.

-É! – Rin concordou.

Os três deram um suspiro, depois se levantaram e deixaram que as garotas deitassem para começarem a massagear a costa das respectivas namoradas.

-E caprichem, viu? – Sango falou.

-Ou não terão o _pagamento_ de vocês. – Kagome continuou.

Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Ah, é? Tem pagamento? – Miroku, assim como os outros, ficou interessado,

-Ao, trabalho! Ao trabalho! – elas falaram.

E eles continuaram massageando.


	16. Kurisumasu no Nendaiki III

_Como sempre, na casa de Sesshoumaru..._

_**-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, INUYASHA!**__ – berrava Kagome da cozinha, mas podendo ser ouvida da sala, onde Miroku e Sango estavam – __**I-DI-O-TA!**_

_O casal escutou uma pausa; provavelmente era Inuyasha falando num tom mais humilde._

_**-NÃO ME TOQUE! NÃO FALE COMIGO! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE OU VOU TE CHUTAR!**__ – Kagome voltou a berrar._

_Miroku bebeu um pouco de cerveja da lata e deu um suspiro; Sango folheava uma revista de moda, mas não parecia interessada em ver mulher com roupas de baixo._

_Do quarto de Sesshoumaru, a voz de Rin soou mais forte que a do próprio dono da casa, que detestava que gritassem na propriedade dele._

_Depois a garota saiu do quarto pisando duro, andando naquela marcha violenta até a cozinha._

_-Rin! – Sesshoumaru saiu correndo do quarto, seguindo a namorada._

_Segundos depois, ele e o irmão mais novo fugiam de lá por causa das panelas que atiravam neles._

_Sango voltou a folhear uma página e Miroku bocejou, deitando-se no sofá e ligando a tevê através do controle._

_-Sangozinha... – Miroku chamou._

_-Oi? – ela não tirou os olhos da revista._

_-Ainda está muito cedo pra você me dar o meu presente? _

_Sango olhou o relógio de pulso._

_-Nove horas... Ainda tem que esperar, Miroku. – Sango voltou a ver as mulheres com trajes mínimos. _

_-Droga... – Miroku bocejou de novo e trocou de canal. _

_Perto deles, Rin passou apressada e tinha um Sesshoumaru no pé. _

_-Rin, deixe-me pelo menos explicar...!_

_**-Você é um idiota, Inuyasha!**__ – Kagome berrava na cozinha ao rapaz e a quem mais quisesse ouvir._

_-Eu achava que éramos os únicos que tinham esse tipo de briga... – Miroku comentou._

_-Quer brigar agora? – Sango perguntou, distraidamente._

_-Não._

_Mais alguns segundos em que só se escutavam as vozes de Kagome e Rin, ambas gritando com os respectivos namorados._

_-Lembra quando você me bateu com o ferro de passar? – Miroku começou – Aquilo doeu... Nunca esqueci._

_Sango não comentou._

_Mais alguns momentos de silêncio._

_-Quando vamos falar com esses quatro? – ele perguntou._

_-Está com pressa, Houshi querido? – Sango perguntou com doçura._

_Uma alpercata voou perto deles, mas não os atingiu; tampouco ligaram para ela, como se fosse algo comum uma alpercata voar todos os dias naquele lugar. Rin estava gritando depois que Sesshoumaru era um mentiroso. _

_-Bem, se começarem a atirar as comidas e nos deixarem sem nada pra comer, vou ficar com raiva. – ele falou._

_Sango pensou por alguns e depois concordou com a cabeça._

_-Então vamos lá, Houshi-sama. Tudo pelo "espírito natalino". _

_-Sangozinha, se você fosse outra pessoa, eu ia falar pra mandar esse "espírito natalino" pra..._

_-Se você completar essa frase, você vai apanhar. – Sango ameaçou._

_Miroku calou-se._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi.**

**Kurisumasu no Nendaiki – dai sankai.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Uma crônica de Natal – terceira parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por enquanto não é meu, mas esperem só até o próximo Natal...**

**Akemasute omedetou, minna-san! (Feliz Ano Novo, pessoal!)**

**

* * *

**

**-POR FAVOR, CRIANÇAS, SILÊNCIO!** – Miroku gritou pela terceira vez, e imediatamente Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam calados – Não gritem. Não vão resolver nada assim.

Estavam na sala da casa de Sesshoumaru, onde faziam uma reunião de emergência horas antes da revelação do amigo secreto. As garotas não estavam arrumadas, ao contrário dos rapazes, que estavam já vestidos com as roupas que as namoradas compraram na véspera. Miroku estava sentado em cima da mesinha em frente ao sofá, no qual estavam os quatro, e Sango estava num outro sofá, admirando as belas unhas.

-Crianças... – Miroku deu um suspiro – Hoje é véspera de Natal... Sejam razoáveis, por favor... Rin-sama, Kagome-sama... Sabemos que estão se sentindo mal por tratarem esses dois assim... – apontou para os amigos – E vocês, seus teimosos! – fez ergueu-se subitamente e chutou a perna de Inuyasha, mas recuou ao receber o olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru, recuperando a postura para falar – Por que não conversam direito com elas?

-Elas nem ao menos nos deixam explicar! – Inuyasha replicou.

-Rin, foi tudo um grande mal-entendido! – Sesshoumaru tentou – Sabe que eu não faria algo como _aquilo_!

-Mentiroso! – ela gritou – Você mentiu pra Rin-chan! – escondeu o rosto na almofada e começou a chorar ruidosamente.

-Calma, Rin-chan. – Kagome consolou a amiga – Eles são uns idiotas. Não vale a pena chorar por eles.

-Ei, Kagome! – Inuyasha tentou tocá-la, mas recebeu um tapa violento na mão, dado pela garota.

Um novo bate-boca começou, mais pesado que os anteriores e ninguém entendia mais nada, irritando profundamente a Miroku, que amparou a cabeça com uma mão e pressionou a região entre os olhos para murmurar um palavrão.

-Ok, já chega. – Sango levantou-se do sofá e ficou em pé em frente a eles, mas ninguém ligou para ela.

Segundos se passaram até todos calaram depois de escutar um **"CHEGA"**de Sango, que assustou a todos os moradores do Tokyo Dome.

-Eu não quero escutar nem mais uma palavra de vocês me interrompendo! – Sango ameaçou – **ENTENDERAM?**

Os quatro brigados olharam envergonhados e furiosos para a amiga, mas não deram um pio.

-Grande Sangozinha! – Miroku vibrou.

-Você também! – a garota gritou e Miroku encolheu-se.

Ficaram todos em silêncio e Sango começou a andar ao redor do sofá onde estavam os quatro.

-_Eu _quero uma explicação completa de tudo que aconteceu realmente. Deve ser mesmo um grande mal-entendido, como Sesshoumaru-sama falou. Só pode ter sido isso pra explicar o que aconteceu. Muito bem. – Sango ficou novamente em frente deles – Quem começa?

Os quatro começaram a falar novamente, trocando defesas e acusações.

-Um de cada vez... – Sango falou num tom assassino, rangendo os dentes ameaçadoramente.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Ok, Inuyasha... – Sango deu um suspiro – Você começa.

-Kagome acha que eu quebrei a boneca dela. – o rapaz começou – Mas não é verdade. Eu nem lembro disso!

-Porque você é um idiota! Por isso não lembra.

Kagome calou-se depois de receber um certo _olhar _de Sango.

-Conte-nos a história, Inuyasha. Eu não os conheço desde minha infância, por isso que não entendo algumas coisas que aconteceram entre vocês.

-Sorte sua. – Kagome murmurou.

-Falou alguma coisa, Kagome-chan? – Sango perguntou com uma doçura meio suspeita.

-Er... Não. – a amiga respondeu.

-Excelente. – Sango continuou – Muito bem, Inuyasha. Comece.

-Bem...

"_Kagome tinha uma boneca otoku-san__e já tava na família dela há um tempão"._

-Oh... – Sango murmurou.

No Japão, as bonecas otaku-san possuem lendas peculiares. Antigamente acreditava-se que possuíam vida e tinham sentimentos próprios de humanos, como raiva, medo, amor etc. Algumas delas passavam de geração para geração e podiam chegar a mais de cem anos nas mãos de meninas da mesma família.

-Continue, Inuyasha. – Sango pediu.

"_Quando éramos crianças, costumávamos ir com nossos pais aos festivais do Templo Higurashi, e foi nessa época que conhecemos Kagome. A Rin já era amiga dela, mas só porque o pai dela a levava lá quando estava brigado com a mãe dela, já que ela é budista... O Miroku também já era nosso amigo, ele também ia, mas só por causa da comida e das brincadeiras sacanas que o velho Higurashi aprontava com as garotas naquele tempo"._

-Bons tempos. – Miroku murmurou.

"_Só que teve um dia que a tal boneca sumiu. E agora ela lembrou dela, acha que a culpa foi minha, só porque estávamos lá na ocasião!"._

-Entendo... – Sango tinha um ar sério, virando-se para Kagome para falar – Agora conte-me qual é o seu problema, Kagome-chan.

-O Inuyasha quebrou a minha boneca! – ela falou, apontando para Inuyasha – Ele a quebrou de propósito, só porque não gostava dela!

"_Lembro que, nesse dia, estava um dia muito bonito... O arrumador fez um bom trabalho com as lanternas do templo e a ornamentação atrairia bastante gente... Rin-chan estava comigo naquela dia, pois o pai sempre a deixava lá quando ele brigava com a senhora Nozomu, mãe de Rin-chan, e ela ainda não sabia falar nessa época. _

_Numa hora em que deixei Rin-chan sozinha pra buscar minha mãe, voltei e não a encontrei, e minha boneca havia sumido. Só a encontramos dias depois, enterrada perto da Árvore Sagrada._

_E claro que foi Inuyasha. Ele estava lá no dia e tinha falado mal dela... Disse que minha boneca era muito feia"._

Sango suspirou.

-E você, Rin-chan? Por que acha Sesshoumaru-sama um mentiroso? – perguntou à amiga.

-Sesshoumaru-sama mentiu pra mim! Eu nunca imaginei que ele tivesse _outra_ mulher!

Os olhos de Miroku e Sango se arregalaram enormemente, muito impressionados com a revelação.

-Rin, você entendeu tudo errado! – Sesshoumaru tentou se defender, mas Rin virou o rosto e abraçou a Kagome, como se fosse uma criancinha, ignorando as explicações do namorado.

-Eu entendi perfeitamente bem! – ela replicou – E você tem algo que prova a sua culpa: já andava com Miroku-sama naquela época.

A boca de Miroku abriu para fazer um protesto, mas Sango o calou com um olhar.

-Essa história é antiga, Rin... Nem ao menos sei o nome dela! Você acha que eu ainda estaria com você se ela fosse tão importante assim?

Rin ficou calada e olhou o namorado, transmitindo certa tristeza e muitas dúvidas que sentia pelo olhar, o que deixou o rapaz confiante. Havia uma pequena possibilidade de começar a ceder.

-Não caia na conversa dele, Rin-chan. – Kagome ergueu o rosto com altivez e abraçou mais forte – Ele só está tentando virar sua cabeça. Esses homens são todos iguais.

-_Higurashi..._ – Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes.

-Rin-chan, pode nos contar ao menos o que a fez pensar que Sesshoumaru-sama mentiu pra você? – Sango perguntou.

-Rin, eu não tenho motivos pra mentir. Nós éramos crianças nessa época e eu realmente não lembro dela!

-Verdade? – Rin perguntou num tom triste.

Sesshoumaru fez "sim" com a cabeça.

-Ah, eu lembro dessa história... – Miroku começou a falar – O Sesshoumaru ficou falando um mês na tal garotinha com quem ia casar.

Rin voltou a abraçar Kagome e ignorou o namorado.

-Houshi, seu filho de uma... – Sesshoumaru fez um enorme esforço para conter a vontade de gritar um palavrão ao amigo, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-O... O quê...? – Miroku estava pálido e sem saber direito o que aconteceu.

-Eu tava quase conseguindo... Quase! – Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes – Faltava só _isso_ – demonstrou com a mão – pra fazê-la acreditar.

-Ah, então era verdade, é? – Rin ficou furiosa.

-Qual é o problema? Eu só escondi um fato obscuro da minha vida! Você já fez isso uma vez!

-E você ficou furioso comigo daquela vez! Agora eu não posso, não?

Começou outro bate-boca, desta vez com Sesshoumaru e Rin trocando acusações. Sango apenas conseguia distinguir as palavras "psicólogo", "Egito", "Ramones", "Rinfrite" durante a _conversa._

**-CHEGA!**_ – _Sango gritou, deixando bem visível a veia saltada na testa e calando Rin e Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru, explica isso logo, pelo amor dos deuses!

"_Rin confundiu tudo. Ela escutou alguma coisa sobre uma garota que eu conheci quando criança... Na verdade, nós conversamos por uma tarde e depois nunca mais a vi!"_

-Rin-chan, o que você pode nos dizer? – Sango falou.

-Eu entrei na cozinha no momento em que Inuyasha e Kagome-chan estavam discutindo sobre a boneca... Eu ia pegar a bolsa térmica pra pôr no braço de Sesshoumaru-sama...

Miroku remexeu-se na cadeira _muito _inquieto ao escutar a palavra "braço".

"_Mas Inuyasha comentou alguma coisa sobre ser inocente do fato, daí falou que a 'esposa' de Sesshoumaru e ele poderiam servir de testemunha pro fato"._

-Isso é verdade, Sesshoumaru-sa...? Ué, aonde foram Sesshoumaru-sama e Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou ao olhar para o lado e não encontrar o irmão mais velho, muito menos o mais novo.

-Eu vi o Sesshoumaru convidando o Inuyasha pra tomar _sake_ lá na cozinha. – Miroku comentou, folheando a revista de trajes femininos.

**Aonde Sesshoumaru-sama e Inuyasha foram:**

-Morra, praga! – Sesshoumaru gritou ao irmão, afundando a cabeça dele na pia do lado de fora da casa.

-Per... (glub, glub)... dão! – Inuyasha se debatia – Eu não... (glub, glub)... sabia!

-Morra, miserável, morra! Só morrendo você terá meu perdão! – continuou tentando afogar o irmão.

**Pausa de meia hora para fazerem uma boquinha:**

Num silêncio mortal, todos estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, jantando durante a pausa que Sango pedira, na qual ela analisaria a história e concluiria o "caso".

-Passem o sal. – Sesshoumaru pediu.

Infelizmente, para ele, o saleiro estava ao lado de Rin. Não deu outra: a garota pegou o vidro e atirou no namorado, que se desviou a tempo e viu o saleiro atingir a testa do irmão como um projétil.

-Obrigada, Rin-chan. – Kagome agradeceu.

E o jantar voltou ao normal depois disso.

**Finalmente:**

Sango, depois do jantar, sugerira para as garotas se arrumarem com os quimonos para escutarem a explicação. Segundo ela, logo tudo se resolveria e deu a palavra de que, ainda naquela noite, os casais estariam um nos braços do outro novamente.

-Bem... – Sango começou - Algo me chamou a atenção neste caso. As quatro pessoas envolvidas nisso tinham pontos em comum e _todas, _sem exceção, têm uma certa culpa no cartório.

Sango era a única em frente a eles em pé, observando os outros acomodados no sofá. Rin ao lado de Kagome em um sofá; Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru do outro. Miroku estava mais escondido, em pé num canto, sério, apoiado numa parede e com os braços cruzados.

-Os pontos em comum são: um: As quatro se conheciam naquela época. – Sango viu que Rin queria protestar, mas não a deixou falar para continuar – Dois: todos estavam reunidos naquela tarde suspeita em que a boneca de Kagome-chan desapareceu. Três: a boneca de Kagome-chan tinha certos... _atributos... _que atraía mais antipatia que simpatia das pessoas. Por isso, eu lhes digo que havia gente que gostaria de se livrar dela... _Muitos._

Uma expressão de choque apareceu no rosto dos quatro; Miroku deu um assovio discreto.

-Rin-chan, você também está envolvida. Você pode não ter conhecido Inuyasha, mas naquela tarde teve um contato, primeiro, com Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Verdade? – ela estava espantada.

-Sim. – Sango confirmou com a cabeça.

-Oh... – Rin deu uma espiada em Sesshoumaru, notando a surpresa dele também.

-Quer dizer que qualquer um pode ter feito minha boneca desaparecer? Até eu? – Kagome perguntou hesitante.

-Sim. – Sango também confirmou.

-Mas...?

-Bem... Vou explicar.

"_Naquele dia, no Templo Higurashi, Kagome-chan estava brincando com Rin-chan, que, segundo o que Kagome falou, ainda não sabia falar._

_Também estavam lá no dia Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha e Miroku. _

_Mas o culpado é quem vocês menos esperam!"_

Uma expressão de assombro nos rostos dos amigos não passou despercebida por Sango, que sorriu vitoriosamente.

"_Kagome estava brincando com essa boneca com Rin-chan naquele dia de muito sol. Rin-chan ainda não falava e só estava lá porque o pai dissera que voltaria para buscá-la mais tarde, já que não tinha lugar onde deixá-la quando tinha problemas com a esposa._

_-Ne, Rin-chan... Vamos "blincar" com minha boneca otoku-san, a Shin-chan?"_

Na sala, ninguém deixou de perceber que Rin gemeu ao escutar o nome.

"_Como Rin não sabia falar, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça._

_Inuyasha chegara no início da manhã, mas ficava sempre no galho da árvore sagrada do templo, que era do mesmo tipo da que há no quintal de Sesshoumaru._

-Por sinal, foi por causa dela que nós começamos a chamar a daqui de "Árvore Sagrada". – comentou Miroku, olhando o teto da casa.

"_Sesshoumaru já gostava de ficar sozinho ainda criança e ficou numa das áreas afastadas do público, perto do hokora do templo._

_Então Rin e Kagome começaram a brincar com a boneca Shin-chan, mas o nome pareceu assustar a Rin, que começou a chorar. _

_Preocupada, Kagome foi procurar ajuda da mãe, que estava dentro da casa, deixando Rin sozinha, ainda chorando e gritando._

_Sesshoumaru estava ali perto, sentado à mesinha feita de madeira e com bancos do mesmo material. Ficou irritado com o barulho e foi ver o que era, encontrando Rin._

_-"Pale" de "cholar". – o menino de cinco anos ordenou._

_Rin continuou chorando, parando apenas quando o menino sentou-se à mesa e ficou observando-a._

_-Por que tá "cholando"?_

_Rin não respondeu, mas olhou-o curiosamente._

_-Não sabe falar?_

_A menina fez que "não" com a cabeça e Sesshoumaru levantou-se, indo embora._

_O menino andava em direção da área isolada do hokora, onde estava antes, quando olhou para trás. _

_Viu Rin seguindo-o silenciosamente de perto, segurando nos braços curtos um ursinho que ele vira à mesa quando esteve lá. _

_Deu as costas para ela e sentou-se à mesinha de madeira, voltando a tentar desenhar algumas coisas num papel com a ajuda de lápis de cor._

_-Você "qué" desenhar? – ele perguntou a ela. Viu-a confirmar com a cabeça depois, estendendo papel e lápis para vê-la desenhar algumas linhas tortas._

_Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Sesshoumaru terminou o desenho dele e mostrou a ela:_

_-Olha... – ele ergueu o papel em frente ao corpo, no qual havia um casal e, ao fundo, uma casa – Este aqui sou eu... – indicou com um dedinho o homem – e esta é você. Vamos casar, tá?"_

Sango deu uma pausa na história e todos olharam para os rostos de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Ele aparentava surpresa e tranquilidade, como só ele conseguia fazer. Os olhos dela estavam tão arregalados que estes se reduziam a riscos verticais, além de estar tão branca como um papel.

Passou-se um minuto de silêncio e um vento frio soprou dentro da casa.

-Será que alguém pode fechar a janela? Detesto quando esse vento sopra! – Kagome reclamou.

-Sangozinha... – Miroku fechou a janela e aguentou a vontade de rir da cara de Rin – Poderia repetir a última frase?

-"A última frase"? – Sango falou.

-Da história, Sangozinha. E não se faça de engraçadinha. Só _eu _faço esse tipo de piadas.

-Ok...

"_-Vamos casar, tá?"_

-Nossa... – Miroku balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-Você só me interrompeu pra dizer isso? – Sango estreitou os olhos.

-Na verdade, eu queria rir... Mas como é Natal, eu estou com meu _espírito natalino _muito bem desenvolvido e resolvi apenas comentar.

-Continue, Sango. – Sesshoumaru falou – E ignore esse idiota.

"_-Vamos casar, tá?_

_Rin olhou-o, sem compreender a frase dele. _

_-Quando "clescermos", nós vamos casar e viver nesta casa... – apontou para a casa desenhada – Eu vou cuidar de você, tá? Eu sou muito forte e não vou deixar o "Miloku" chegar perto de você... E vamos morar muito longe do meu irmão... Ele é muito idiota e você não "plecisa" conhecê-lo". _

Sesshoumaru ignorou as expressões de ódio do irmão e de Miroku.

"_-E até lá – ele continuou – Você estará falando, ne?_

_A menina fez "sim" com a cabeça, os dois voltaram a desenhar até a hora que o pai de Rin chegou e levou-a embora._

_Como Rin havia saído da mesa, deixou a boneca para lá. Kagome e a mãe dela ficaram procurando por Rin até a hora em que o pai apareceu e foi agradecer à senhora Higurashi por ter cuidado da filha, já segurando a mão da menina. _

_Sesshoumaru ficou o tempo todo na área isolada desenhando, mesmo depois da menina ter ido embora._

_-O que cê tá fazendo, "Sesshoumalu"? – Miroku apareceu e ficou sentado num dos bancos de madeira._

_-Desenhando._

_Miroku pegou o desenho que Sesshoumaru mostrara a Rin._

_-Quem é essa? – ele perguntou._

_-É minha mulher. – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Só minha. Você não vai chegar perto dela._

_-Vou sim. – Miroku respondeu – Todas as mulheres serão minhas. E ela vai gostar mais de mim que de você._

_Segundos depois, por todo templo ouviu-se um grito de um menino apanhando e depois um choro._

_Inuyasha, guiado pelo grito, chegou correndo ao local. _

_-Você caiu, "Miloku"? – Inuyasha perguntou._

_-"Sesshoumalu" me bateu! – o menino apontou ao outro._

_Inuyasha aproximou-se correndo, tropeçou, limpou os joelhos e voltou a correr para cair de novo, já que ainda estava aprendendo a andar._

_-Inuyasha, a mamãe vai "bligar" por você chegar em casa todo sujo!_

_-Vou contar pra minha mãe que você me bateu! – Miroku ameaçou._

_Mais alguns segundos depois, novamente se escutou por todo o templo o choro de um menino._

_-Tá bom, eu não vou contar, eu não vou contar! – Miroku gritou entre os soluços e aos pés de Sesshoumaru, que tinha as pequenas mãos cerradas._

_Inuyasha caiu de novo e puxou a camisa de Sesshoumaru._

_-Mano, vamos "blincar" lá na área!_

_-Mas não tem nada "pla" "blincar" lá._

_-Tem uma boneca feia lá na mesinha que a Kagome e a amiga "blincavam"! Podemos pisar nela até que quebre._

_-Vamos! – Sesshoumaru ergueu um braço, que naquela época não tinha motivo para deixar de erguê-lo. _

_-Vamos! – Miroku também ergueu um braço e foi ajudado por Sesshoumaru a se erguer._

_E lá se foram os três, que corriam com os bracinhos esticados, para procurarem pela boneca juntos"._

Na sala, todos escutaram Kagome gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

-Foram eles, foram eles! – Kagome chorava em cascata – Eles quebraram minha _bonecaaaa!_

Os rapazes tinham uma expressão de choque no rosto, mesmo Sesshoumaru, que falou:

-Ei, eu não lembro disso!

Kagome continuou chorando e fungou na blusa de Rin, que a abraçou para consolá-la.

-Acalme-se, Kagome-chan. – Sango falou – Ainda não terminei. Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

A amiga fungou e depois concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda estava abraçada a Rin.

"_Entretanto, quando eles chegaram ao local, a boneca já havia sumido, encontrada dias depois por Kagome, perto da árvore sagrada do Templo Higurashi."_

-E... E quem...? – Miroku começou.

-Quem foi, Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou num tom sério que definitivamente não combinava com ele.

-Meus amigos... Essa revelação vai chocar vocês, mas eu garanto que...

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-... Que será melhor que Kagome-chan saiba de tudo.

-P-Pode contar, Sango-chan. – Kagome falou determinada – Estou preparada.

-Foi o _arrumador de lanternas,_ que trabalhava naquele dia, quem quebrou.

Choque no rosto de todos.

-Prestem atenção... Todos já tinham um álibi naquela época. Menos o arrumador das lanternas. Talvez ele tivesse quebrado sem querer, mas o fato é que ele fez isso logo depois que Rin-chan e Sesshoumaru-sama saíram do local e antes dos meninos irem lá para destruí-la. Mas o arrumador deve ter percebido que era uma boneca importante pra família e fez o enterro dela perto da árvore sagrada. Além disso, ele nem apareceu na reconstituição. O culpado é sempre quem nós menos esperamos.

-Oh... – foi o que Kagome murmurou, olhando o namorado – Desculpe, Inuyasha.

Os dois ficaram em pé, um em frente ao outro, separados apenas por uma mesinha, e correram para os braços um do outro, beijando-se apaixonadamente depois.

-Bem, agora que já está tudo resolvido... – Miroku começou – Que tal abrirmos nossos presentes? Está cedo, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje...

-Tem razão, Miroku-sama... – Kagome deu um sorriso – Vamos lá?

-Vamos! - os outros ergueram um braço, exceto Sesshoumaru, que tinha outros motivos para não fazê-lo.

Os rapazes esperaram primeiramente que Rin e Kagome saíssem da sala para poderem falar com Sango.

-Sangozinha, você foi a nossa salvação! – Miroku passou a mão nos cabelos – Você nos deu um susto... Achei que fosse contar e que a atuação de Sesshoumaru não fosse dar em nada.

-Não saberia o que fazer se Higurashi descobrisse que quebramos mesmo aquela maldita boneca. – Sesshoumaru falou.

-Têm certeza de que era uma boneca? Ela era tão feia... – Inuyasha comentou – Mas nunca mais farei isso...

-Mas vocês ainda lembram que foi divertido, né? – Miroku perguntou, e os amigos confirmaram.

-Tá bom. – Sango interrompeu a conversa – Agora vão pegar os presentes de vocês. E não esqueçam que vocês vão fazer minhas tarefas durante três meses por conta desse segredo.

-Tá... – eles resmungaram.

Minutos depois, todos já tinham os presentes em mãos, sentados no sofá. As garotas de um lado e em frente aos rapazes.

-Bem, nós vamos começar. – Kagome falou, estendendo, juntamente com as amigas, os presentes dos namorados.

-Ué... As três de uma vez? –Miroku perguntou, pasmo.

-É. – Sango confirmou com um sorriso – Nós revelamos quem era nossos amigos secretos umas às outras.

-Ei! Isso vai totalmente contra a "filosofia" do amigo secreto! – Miroku protestou.

-E vocês não fizeram a mesma coisa? - Kagome perguntou com frieza.

-Vão nos dizer que não contaram quem tirou quem nas conversas de vocês? – Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Além disso, eu falei uma vez que é "amigo secreto" para que todos descubram antes da hora, não é? – Sango continuou, deixando sem graça as garotas ao lado delas, que não escondiam a gota na testa.

-Sim, é verdade. – Sesshoumaru falou, levantando-se ao lado de Inuyasha e Miroku e ficando em frente delas – Nós já sabemos quem tirou quem.

As meninas trocaram sorrisos e estenderam os presentes a eles.

Trocaram olhares. Elas correram para os braços dos respectivos namorados e eles as receberam de braços abertos.

* * *

_-Você gostou do seu presente, Buyo-chan? – Kagome brincava com a patinha do gato gordo, admirando também um enfeite redondo que fazia o ruído de um sino quando balançado – Agora saberemos onde você está... "Cuti, cuti"..._

_-Aí vai perder a graça quando formos procurá-lo... A graça está exatamente em descobrir onde ele se esconde! – Miroku falou, erguendo o indicador._

_-E se ele está vigiando as garrafas de sake. – Sesshoumaru completou._

_-É mesmo... Faz praticamente um ano que Buyo veio pra cá. – Sango disse, sorrindo e apoiando o queixo nas mãos – Por isso eu também tenho um presentinho pra ele. _

_Estavam todos à mesa da cozinha, exceto por Inuyasha, que foi se vestir. _

_-Tome, Buyo-chan. – Sango deu um embrulho para o gato, que foi aberto depois pela dona, revelando ser uma tigela nova com o nome dele gravado._

_-Eu também tenho um presente pra Buyo. É meu, de Sesshoumaru e de Inuyasha. – Miroku apontou uma caixinha ao gato, que foi aberto novamente pela dona, que arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que era uma sineta._

_-Olha, Buyo... – Miroku começou a falar ao gato – Sempre que alguém tentar pegar sake escondido, você pressiona sua patinha aqui – pressionou uma das patas de Buyo, provocando um ruído irritante – e daí a gente vem correndo, tá?_

_-Eu tenho um presentinho pra ele também. – Rin também se apresentou – Olha só, Buyo... _

_Uma correntinha com o nome de Buyo gravado foi presa na garganta do pobre gato, que já estava enfeitada pelo presente de Kagome._

_-Prontinho. – Rin sorriu e sentiu os braços de Sesshoumaru na cintura dela._

_-Cara, parece que ele ganhou mais presentes que todo mundo... – Miroku comentou._

_-Inuyasha, você já tá demorando muito! – Sesshoumaru falou quando foi à porta da cozinha para chamar o irmão – Tenho certeza de que já está pronto!_

_Minutos de espera se seguiram e finalmente Inuyasha apareceu._

_Passou-se um segundo._

_Sango e Kagome piscaram._

_Mais um segundo._

_Rin deu um sorriso sem graça e Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso maligno._

_Outro segundo._

_Miroku, que tentava controlar as risadas, deu uma sonora gargalhada e caiu da cadeira de tanto rir, irritando a Inuyasha. _

_-Estão satisfeitos agora? Hein, hein? – o rapaz perguntou, ajeitando o chapéu de Papai Noel – Sim, porque ele estava vestido como um! - e arrumando a gola do quimono vermelho que Kagome comprara pra ele._

_-Ah, Inuyasha... Você está tão bonitinho... – Kagome aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a testa, deixando o rapaz mais vermelho que a roupa, já que o beijo e o elogio foram em público – Agora seja um bom menino e vá deixar o presente de Shippou-chan na casa dele._

_-Grrr... – Inuyasha rosnou ameaçadoramente. _

_-Aqui está o '94 que ele pediu. – Sesshoumaru entregou a caixa para ele e o rapaz estreitou os olhos – Não faça essa cara, Inuyasha. Se pensa que vai escapar... – levantou o braço bom e estalou os dedos da mão – Está muito, MUITO enganado, irmãozinho. _

_-Eu também posso tentar alguma coisa... – Miroku estalou as mãos, ficando quase tão ameaçador quanto Sesshoumaru._

_-Não tenho medo de vocês. – Inuyasha falou num tom corajoso e despreocupado – Eu vou tirar essa roupa e..._

_Algo fez com que parasse de falar, e foi um puxão que Kagome, que estava o tempo todo em frente a ele, deu ao segurar mais forte um rosário que ele tinha no pescoço, deixando sem ar._

_-Inuyasha... Você vai entregar esse presente AGORA... Entendeu? – ela falou num tom sombrio._

_O rapaz pareceu ligeiramente hesitante._

_-Ka-Kagome... – ele começou – Por que você está ao lado deles?_

_Kagome, numa atuação dramática, afastou-se dele mantendo a cabeça abaixada, olhos voltados para o chão e apoiou-se na mesa._

_-É o nosso primeiro ano juntos... – ela começou numa voz triste – E você não quer me ver alegre? Eu ia gostar de saber que você deu um presente pra uma criança tão humilde quanto Shippou-chan... Que está sonhando em ter um presente como este... Que ficaria feliz em saber que uma lenda existe... Por que não, Inuyasha? – olhou-o tristemente – Por que... não, Inuyasha? _

_-Não vai me convencer assim! - Inuyasha estava quase pra ceder, só para não ver mais aquela atuação da namorada._

_Novamente, ela quase o sufocou ao prender as mãos no pescoço dele._

_-Pára de reclamar e vai logo. É uma __**ordem, **__caso não tenha percebido, seu idiota._

_Inuyasha engoliu em seco, pegando a caixa que Sesshoumaru estendera a ele indo até a porta dos fundos. _

_-Vo-Voltarei daqui a pouco._

_-Tá. – todos falaram de uma vez._

_O tal "daqui a pouco" foi quase uma hora depois. Todos ainda estavam na cozinha, comentando sobre os presentes._

_-Quer dizer que você ia comprar os DVD's do Shin-chan, Sangozinha? Por que não comprou? – Miroku parecia triste._

_-Rin-chan não deixou. – Sango deu nos ombros e sorriu._

_-Pô, Rin-sama... – Miroku resmungou._

_-Nada disso, Miroku-sama. Não __**esse **__anime. – ela falou._

_Repentinamente, Inuyasha irrompeu na cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si e escorregando por ela. Estava suado e parecia até que tinha apanhado de Sesshoumaru._

_-Que foi, Inuyasha? – os cinco se levantaram e correram até ele. _

_O rapaz respirava com dificuldade e finalmente reuniu forças para falar:_

_-Vocês mentiram pra mim! – Inuyasha começou – Falaram que Shippou era de uma família humilde! Mas ele tinha uma casa que era maior que a minha e a do Sesshoumaru juntas!_

_Os ouvintes abafaram as risadas._

_-Eu tentei entrar, mas a segurança me impediu e me cobriu de uma surra! Aí eu expliquei que era pra Shippou e ele me recebeu, depois queria que eu ficasse até amanhã de manhã e me apresentasse pros amigos deles e dar mais presentes pros moleques! Tentei fugir, mas ele chamou a segurança e chamaram a polícia! Estavam atrás de mim e só consegui escapar porque Hachi me ajudou!_

_-Ah, então esse danado está trabalhando por aqui por perto, né... – Miroku comentou, distraidamente._

_-Vocês me pagam! – Inuyasha berrou, apontando um dedo acusador – Vocês são uns..._

_Uma sirene de polícia soou e Inuyasha saiu da cozinha correndo, fazendo os amigos caírem na risada._

_-Ai, ai... Essas festas de final de ano... – Kagome suspirou – Vou lá animá-lo. _

_-Boa sorte, Kagome-sama. – Miroku falou ao vê-la ir até a porta._

_-Ah, eu tenho sempre um jeitinho que o deixa __**muito **__animado... – ela falou, piscando um olho e saindo da cozinha._

_Os que ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Miroku falou:_

_-Vamos, Sangozinha? – pegou na mão dela – Estou com sono depois de tanta coisa que aconteceu hoje._

_-Vamos. – ela falou, agarrando-se ao braço do noivo._

_Os únicos que ficaram ali foram Rin e Sesshoumaru, que estavam estranhamente calados._

_-Ah... – ela começou, baixando o rosto olhando para os lados – Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse pra você hoje... Desculpe..._

_Sentiu o rosto ser erguido pelo queixo, movimento dado por ele._

_-Eu já falei que gostei de vê-la nesse quimono? – ele falou com simplicidade, fazendo-a corar absurdamente. _

_-Ah... Só podia mesmo... Você era mesmo muito amigo de Miroku-sama naquela época! _

_A resposta dele foi um fino sorriso nos lábios._

_-Vamos pro nosso quarto, Rin? – ele perguntou – Vamos descansar. O dia foi muito cheio._

_Rin sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, afastando-se dele para desligar as luzes enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa._

_-O que está cantando, Rin? – ele perguntou._

_-__**Four scene, four, four seasons, I'll be alright.. **__ Eu gosto dessa música._

_Sesshoumaru permitiu que novamente um sorriso passasse pelos lábios dele._

_-Eu também..._

_E os dois saíram da cozinha._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Vocês já ficaram sem fazer nada num sábado à noite, sem energia elétrica, sem água, sem telefone, sem Internet e numa chuva dos diabos? Saibam que não foram os únicos... Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Doyoubi no Ame. _**Não percam!**

"**-Quer dizer... Não pode ficar pior, pode?"**


	17. Doyoubi no Ame

_Num sábado à tarde, na casa de Sesshoumaru, onde geralmente as ações acontecem, três pessoas discutiam as despesas que teriam mais tarde, à noite, quando fossem ao show de um dos grupos mais famosos do Japão, o Laraku, que se apresentará no estádio mais famoso daquele bairro._

_-Dinheiro pra gasolina, ingressos, lanches... – Sango contava num caderninho ao lado de Sesshoumaru – Falta mais alguma coisa?_

_-Acho que precisamos de mais dinheiro pro caso de termos de subornar alguém. – Kagome opinou, olhando-se no espelho da bolsa para arrumar o cabelo. _

_-Acho que não é necessário subornar guardas. – Sesshoumaru opinou – Basta termos uma __**conversa**__ com eles. _

_-"Conversa"? – Sango e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo e sentiram gostas escorregarem nos rosto ao verem o mais velho erguer a mão direita e estalar os dedos, não movendo ainda o outro braço por ainda estar engessado._

_-Então podemos cortar essa parte de "dinheiro pra subornar". – Sango riscou o papel – E pra comida?_

_-Também não precisamos! – Rin entrou triunfantemente na sala, deixando à mostra algumas marmitas preparadas ao melhor estilo japonês de lanches, caprichosamente bem decoradas._

_-Riscando o "dinheiro pra lanche" também... – comentou Sango, rasurando o papel – Rin-chan, isso aí tá bem protegido? Eu acho que vai chover... _

_-Bem... – ela olhou as sacolas – Posso colocar dentro de uma maletinha... Ajuda-nos também na hora de entrar! – começou a fazer movimentos como se segurasse o referido objeto e esmagasse a cabeça de alguém – Dá pra bater em quem estiver na frente e entrar no Tokyo Dome sem problemas! _

_Estranhamente, os três ficaram assustados e resolveram não comentar sobre aquilo. Percebendo o quão ridículo aquilo era, ela baixou o braço e coçou a cabeça com a outra mão, sem graça._

_-E aqueles dois? – Kagome guardou o espelhinho na bolsa e se sentou – Vamos pegar o metrô lotado se ficarmos aqui mais meia hora._

_-Ou a chuva. – a noiva de Miroku olhou o céu pela janela – Vai cair um temporal deste lado do bairro._

_-Vou lá chamá-los. – Rin se ofereceu, colocando as marmitas em cima da mesa da sala, que geralmente servia de mesa de apostas para pôquer – A maletinha está lá._

_-Não demore, Rin. – Sesshoumaru avisou quando um trovão ressonou – Temos que ir antes dessa chuva._

_Viu a namorada confirmar com a cabeça e sair pela porta da sala. Depois escutaram mais um trovão e resolveram esperar alguns minutos pelos outros, sentando-se no sofá após mais um relâmpago._

_Na casa de Inuyasha... _

_-Ei, Miroku! O show não é amanhã! – o dono da casa gritou ao pé da escada, ajeitando as mangas da jaqueta antes de revoltar os cabelos – Daqui a pouco vai chover e vamos chegar, no mínimo, __**molhados **__lá no Tokyo Dome!_

_-Menos do que isso não dá, né, Inuyasha? – Miroku apareceu rindo do que o amigo dissera e desceu rapidamente._

_-Não entendi. – Inuyasha colocou as mãos dentro do bolso e olhou Miroku como se fosse um aluno pedindo ingenuamente explicação a um professor._

_-Bem... – Miroku pigarreou e fez um ar sério, erguendo um dedo – Se nós pegamos chuva, isso significa que nós nos__**... mo.. mo...**__ – persuadiu Inuyasha a continuar – Vamos lá, Inuyasha!_

_-"Mofamos"? _

_Miroku deu um tapa na testa e balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Era impossível que aquele rapaz fosse irmão de um cara tão inteligente quanto Sesshoumaru... _

_-Oiii... – Rin abriu a porta da sala e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro – Vocês já estão prontos? _

_-Rin, o que acontece quando pegamos uma chuva? – Inuyasha perguntou._

_-Como assim? – ela entrou e passou direto até chegar à cozinha, abrindo algumas despensas e com Miroku e Inuyasha no encalço._

_-Miroku me perguntou o que acontece quando pegamos chuva._

_-E...? – ela continuou abrindo portas e portas até achar a despensa de panelas._

_-Eu não entendi. _

_Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhava indagadora para Miroku, que tinha vontade de rir._

_-Vocês estão perdendo tempo com uma discussão como essa? – perguntou ela, finalmente achando um objeto metálico na forma de lancheira de jardim de infância, colocando-o em cima da mesa e abrindo-o para descobrir se não estava quebrado. _

_-Mas eu quero saber o que acont..._

_-Nós nos molhamos, Inuyasha. Vamos logo. – Rin passou por eles e foi para a sala, ignorando as risadas de Miroku. _

_-Mas não tinha sido isso que eu...?_

_Um trovão e depois um relâmpago cortaram o momento da fala dele. Depois, escutaram algo como "pedras" caindo no telhado e a água descendo pela calha._

_-Droga... – Inuyasha resmungou e Rin abriu a porta, fechando-a imediatamente após sentir uma forte corrente entrar no local, que fez voar muitos papéis e revistas de cima de uma mesa._

_-Calma, pessoal. – Miroku tentou animá-los, fazendo os amigos irem para o sofá e sentando-se ao lado deles – Daqui a pouco passa. _

_Uma hora e meia depois, ainda estavam sentados, olhando aborrecidos a janela, da qual podiam ver a violência da chuva. _

_-É tudo culpa de Inuyasha! – Rin e Miroku falaram ao mesmo tempo e o outro estreitou os olhos e rosnou._

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi.**

**Doyoubi no Ame**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Sábado chuvoso.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gostaria, mas não é.

Para Raven, a primeira beta desta história (lembra daquela história que me contou? Fufufu... _evil smile) _e Thais, a segunda beta que manda e desmanda em mim.

**

* * *

**

–Eu acredito que tenha avisado a você para não demorar, Rin. – Sesshoumaru a censurou pelo telefone – Deveria ter avisado também que não era para parar e ficar conversando com esses idiotas.

_-Foi o Inuyasha! Ele ficou conversando! Ele, ele!_ – ela se defendeu.

_-Foi o Miroku!_ – o mais novo acusou na extensão da casa dele – Ele fica fazendo aqueles desafios idiotas!

_-Mas eu não fiz nada..._ – Miroku falava num tom inocente em outra extensão da casa, que era cheia delas – _Foi só uma perguntinha..._

–Inuyasha, eu não imaginava isso de você... – Kagome e Sango dividiam uma outra extensão.

_-Saco..._ – Inuyasha resmungava.

–O que vamos fazer agora? – Miroku perguntou.

–Esperar a chuva passar? – Inuyasha arriscou.

_-Você pensou nisso agora, irmãozinho? _

–Saco...

-Acho que vai passar logo. – Kagome comentou sob um olhar atento de Sango – Podemos esperar mais um pouquinho... As ruas já estão alagadas e o trânsito deve estar parado.

–Estejam prontos quando tudo passar. – Sesshoumaru avisou – Não perderemos um único segundo com bobagens.

_-ESCUTOU ISSO, INUYASHA?_ – Rin gritou ao outro, que teve que afastar o fone para não escutar.

_-Tudo eu, tudo eu!_

–Melhor desligarmos. – Sango sugeriu quando Kagome afastou um pouco o rosto do fone – Está trovejando.

–Rin, NÃO converse, NÃO fale, NÃO dê atenção a qualquer um deles. – o namorado recomendou – Os dois são má influência para você.

_-T-Tá..._ – a outra concordou assustada.

–Até. – os seis falaram ao mesmo tempo e desligaram os respectivos telefones um segundo antes de outro relâmpago surgir nos céus da escura tarde da capital. Depois disso, quem estava na casa de Inuyasha se afastou do aparelho por causa da _fumaça _que saiu dele.

–Queimou? – Inuyasha perguntou e Miroku gritou um "sim" da cozinha, onde estava.

–Na sala também! – Rin mordia o nó de um dos dedos, visivelmente nervosa – Tem outro telefone, Inuyasha?

O dono da casa desceu as escadas pulando rapidamente os degraus.

–Tem no banheiro, no porão, no quarto de Sango, dentro do armário de trecos...

–Um em cada canto? – ela ficou impressionada.

–Foi ideia de Inuyasha, Rin-sama. – Miroku apareceu na sala e abriu a porta do armário que continha diversas coisas velhas e quebradas, comumente jogadas lá – Ele achou mais _prático _assim.

–Isso me parece _preguiça,_ isso sim. – ela observou e ignorou um rosnado do outro, desviando-se de alguns objetos que Miroku atirava cegamente para trás, como se procurasse algo em meio a tanto entulho.

–Achei! – o amigo gritou e apareceu depois com outro telefone em mãos, pulando por cima dos objetos que atrapalhavam o caminho dele e dos amigos até o sofá, no qual sentou-se e instalou o aparelho.

Para saber se funcionava, ele aproximou o fone do ouvido, juntamente com os dos amigos.

Segundos depois, afastaram-se e entreolharam-se.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

–Está mudo mesmo, não é um defeito. – Sango declarou e pôs o fone no gancho sob um olhar atento de Sesshoumaru e Kagome – Acho que é por causa dessa chuva.

–Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou, preocupada e Sesshoumaru olhava intrigado para um dos lados da sala, como se pudesse ver a casa do irmão.

–O que vamos fazer agora? – Sango sentou-se e olhou os amigos curiosamente.

**Na casa de Inuyasha:**

–Vamos conversar. – Miroku sugeriu, assumindo uma pose desleixada num dos lados do sofá. Inuyasha estava no outro canto e Rin, no meio.

–Con... "Conversar"? – Rin repetiu apreensiva quando se lembrou dos conselhos do namorado.

–Quais são as _news _na sua relação com Sesshoumaru?

– "_News"? – _ela repetiu, boquiaberta.

–É, faz tempo que não sabemos nada de vocês. – Miroku tinha um sorriso estúpido nos lábios e Inuyasha era o único que não falava, preferindo bocejar e se concentrar nas próprias preocupações, se é que tinha alguma.

–Mas nós conversamos todos os dias! – a garota exclamou.

–Mas não _aquele _tipo de conversa, sabe? – Miroku gesticulava enquanto explicava – Aquela conversa na qual a gente se abre, conversamos mais, explicamos o que sentimos...

–Pra isso existe o psicólogo, né, Miroku-sama? – Rin parecia irritada e louca de vontade de ficar longe deles.

–Precisamos tomar cuidado com esses psicólogos. – Inuyasha pensou em voz alta.

–Disse alguma coisa? – os outros dois perguntaram.

–Eu...? – o mais novo balançou a cabeça – Não... Estou com fome, só isso.

–Ah, que ótima ideia, Inuyasha! – Rin levantou-se depressa e pulou os objetos que Miroku espalhava pelo chão para ir à cozinha – Vamos fazer algo pra comer.

– "Ideia"? – o rapaz parecia confuso.

–O que vai fazer pra gente, Rin-sama? – Miroku perguntou.

–_Yakisoba _vegetariana. Que tal? – ela falou da cozinha.

–Tome cuidado com a torneira! – Miroku gritou no mesmo instante que outro trovão ressoara.

–Hein? – foi a pergunta dela.

–A torneira está com defeito!

–O que tem a torneira?

No outro instante, um grito feminino soou mais forte que a chuva e os dois correram ao local de onde ele vinha.

Um jato de água atingiu Inuyasha e Miroku abaixou-se para não ser atingido, arrastando-se pelo chão até onde Rin estava encolhida, num dos cantos perto da pia.

–Eu... Eu... – ela começou.

–Tudo bem, Rin-sama. – Miroku a acalmou, abrindo a despensa que guardava a tubulação e apalpando qualquer coisa lá – Qualquer coisa, é só culpar o Inuyasha.

–EI! – o dono da casa gritou entre uma tosse e outra, cuspindo a água que engolira sem querer, também encolhido perto da entrada da cozinha para se proteger.

–Pronto! – Miroku finalmente fechou o registro e o jato de água cessou.

Ficaram calados, e só puderam escutar o som de pingos d'água caindo nas poças do chão.

Rin abriu os olhos e viu que era protegida por Miroku, que não a deixara de molhar e ainda tinha as mãos nas pernas dela.

Um sonoro tapa quebrou o silêncio.

–O QUE EU FIZ? – Miroku passava a mão no rosto dolorido.

–TARADO! – ela gritou, corada de raiva, indignação e vergonha.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

Menos entretido na conversa que Kagome e Sango tentavam manter, Sesshoumaru escutou mais um trovão soar antes de virar o rosto abruptamente para o lado da casa do irmão no momento em que Kagome fizera uma pergunta a respeito de quem comprava as roupas de Rin, o mesmo fazendo Sango.

–Algum problema, Sess? Sango-chan?– a namorada de Inuyasha perguntou.

Os dois ficaram calados, olhando intrigados para fora.

**Três horas depois:**

–Estou com fome. – Inuyasha reclamou enquanto ele e os amigos procuravam por comida que não se estragou com a inundação da cozinha.

–Vocês não têm NADA! – Rin concluiu ao fechar com violência mais uma porta da despensa – Não comem, não?

–E por que teríamos comida aqui se podemos comer _de graça _na casa ao lado? – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e a garota revirou os olhos.

–E a chuva ficou pior... Se ao menos parasse, dava pra irmos jantar. – Miroku puxou uma cadeira, enxugou-a com um pano e sentou-se.

–Sess... – Rin choramingou – Estou com fome...

Miroku abriu a geladeira e olhou-a pensativo, tirando de lá duas latas de cerveja.

–Querem beber? – perguntou, jogando uma para Inuyasha.

–Não! – Rin foi a primeira a protestar.

–Ah, Rin-sama... Estamos entre amigos! Não quer mesmo nem um gole? – Miroku tinha um sorriso cínico ao tentar convencê-la.

–Não, Sesshoumaru-sama não ia gostar de saber que eu...!

–Mas ele não tá aqui, Rin. – Inuyasha também entrou na conversa e abriu a lata que tinha em mãos, dando-a depois à garota – Vamos lá, bebe um pouco.

–Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe... – Miroku falava como se fizesse parte de um coro.

Segundo depois, recebia uma lata cheia de cerveja em meio aos olhos, murmurando um palavrão.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

Um silêncio incômodo se fez à mesa da cozinha, na qual Sango, Kagome e Sesshoumaru olhavam os respectivos pratos desinteressados. Parecia que _algo _faltava ali.

–Está muito quieto. – Kagome comentou, brincando com o hashi – Quer dizer, tirando os trovões e tal...

–Sinto falta deles. – Sango admitiu – Pela primeira vez eu sinto falta dos comentários cretinos do meu Houshi-sama.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado.

**De novo, na casa de Inuyasha:**

–Só temos ovo pra comer. – Inuyasha anunciou após a longa busca por comida na despensa.

–Ah, não... Sou vegetariana. Não como nem isso. – Rin reclamou – Vou procurar algum ramen sabor queijo que não tenha se estragado com a água.

–Então vamos dividir a omelete, Inuyasha... – Miroku pegou uma frigideira do armário e separou dois ovos, os únicos de uma cesta – Não vamos dar trabalho a Rin-sama para fazê-los.

–Rin, se você não gosta de ovo, como adora comer bolo? – Inuyasha perguntou e recebeu uma supercotovelada de Miroku no baço, ficando momentaneamente sem ar e apertando a região.

–Chega de perguntas de teor filosófico, Inuyasha. – o amigo advertiu, ligando o sistema elétrico do fogão e acedendo a chama embaixo da frigideira, jogando perto um guardanapo que usara para limpar a água das bocas – Por sua culpa nos atrasamos pro _show_ no Dome e...

–Minha culpa? Ora, seu...!

E ficaram discutindo, enquanto Rin procurava em todas as despensas por um ramen e o guardanapo, perto da chama da frigideira, começara a pegar fogo.

–Cheiro de queimado... – ela comentou, virando o rosto para os lados.

Os três olharam o fogão e viram a fumaça do pano, arregalando os olhos.

–Apaga, apaga! – Miroku gritou, pegando o tecido e atirando-o no chão, pisando nele juntamente com Inuyasha.

–Joguem água, joguem água! – Rin agitava os braços.

–Não tem, não tem! – Miroku retrucou.

–Ai, o meu pé, miserável! O meu pé! – Inuyasha rosnava entre dentes enquanto pisava também no pé do amigo, começando os dois a brigarem.

**Meia hora depois:**

–Sem nada pra comer... – Miroku reclamou enquanto massageava o pé, olhando pelo canto de um olho com ódio o amigo fazer o mesmo com o dele – Tudo por culpa sua.

–Tudo eu, tudo eu!

–Tá bom, meninos... Acho que daqui a pouco vai passar essa chuva e aí poderemos jantar lá em casa.

–Será que estão sentindo nossa falta? – Inuyasha perguntou.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

Sentados à mesa de apostas da sala, três figuras – uma masculina e duas femininas – tinham os olhares fixos em desafio uns nos outros, como se quisessem ler ou prever os próximos movimentos da jogada de _uno._

–Sua vez, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sango falou friamente – E nem pense em nos enrolar desta vez.

Com isto, os olhares dos dois se encontraram e deles saíam faíscas.

–Vamos logo... Isso já está me dando sono... – Kagome bocejou e apoiou um lado do rosto com a mão que não segurava as cartas.

**Voltando à casa de Inuyasha:**

–Como pudemos esquecer _disto? _– Miroku apontou ao super '94, que era ostentado como prêmio numa das prateleiras da sala – Isso vai nos tirar do tédio.

–Oh? – Rin parecia surpresa e curiosa, principalmente ao ver Inuyasha tirar o plástico que protegia o eletrônico contra poeira e jogá-lo longe.

–Vamos mandar mensagens pro celular de Kagome pelo '94. – Inuyasha explicou, ligando a tevê e o videogame – Só espero que não esteja com problemas também na nossa área.

–Quer jogar um pouquinho depois, Rin-sama?

–Quero sim, Miroku-sama!

–Vamos jogar o _"Sengoku Battle"? _Esse é o único jogo que trouxemos quando pegamos o '94 ontem... – Miroku deu um _joystick _para a garota e segurou um outro, o mesmo fazendo Inuyasha.

E começaram a jogar.

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

–Eles podiam ao menos nos ligar pra avisar que estão bem. – Kagome resmungava enquanto acendia e desligava o _display _de cristal líquido do celular última geração – A chuva até agora não parou e a casa está alagada, com certeza.

– "Alagada"? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, tirando a vista da paisagem noturna encoberta de nuvens – Como assim?

–É que descobrimos, recentemente, duas goteiras na sala... – ela respondeu, deitando-se no sofá – Falei pro Inuyasha tomar uma providência, mas duvido que tenha feito algo.

–Duvido também que Houshi-sama tenha feito algo. – Sango arrumava as cartas – Gente, eu estou com tanto sono...

–Nosso sábado foi um fiasco... – a outra amiga reclamou, jogando o celular para o alto e aparando a queda do mesmo com as mãos unidas – Espero que tenham pelo menos cancelado o _show. _

–Isso é improvável... – Sango deixou as cartas em cima da mesa e foi até Kagome, sentando-se na beirada do mesmo sofá – As pessoas acham mais divertido quando chove.

–O que ele tem? – Kagome sussurrou, apontando a Sesshoumaru – Tá tão quieto...

–Ele só fica olhando essa janela...

Kagome soltou um suspiro e resolveu brincar com as campainhas do celular, mudando de um _toque _a outro, o atual mais escandaloso que o anterior.

–Higurashi, pare com isso AGORA e vá dormir. – o dono da casa a assustou e ela teve que engolir em seco depois de escutar o comando.

**Na casa do videogame, quer dizer... Casa do Inuyasha:**

–Esse _hannyo _que ficou preso na árvore era um idiota... – Miroku resmungou – À toa que o escolhi pra jogar.

–A chuva ainda não passou... – Rin observou, largando o controle e aproximando-se da janela – Eu me pergunto se cancelaram o _show. _

–Aí já é querer demais... – Inuyasha falou, escolhendo outro personagem masculino do _game _para mais uma jogada – O pessoal acha mais divertido quando tem chuva.

–Espero que um raio caia sobre a cabeça deles, só porque não estamos lá. – Miroku proferiu mal-humorado – Só espero que mais _uma _coisa não aconteça...

–Hein? – os dois não entenderam.

–Quer dizer... Não pode ficar pior, pode? – ele perguntou – Nosso _modem _já era por causa dessa chuva; estamos sem água, sem telefone e sem comida...

Rin voltou a olhar o céu cheio de nuvens.

–Sesshoumaru-sama... – suspirou apaixonada.

–Vamos mais uma partida, Inuyasha! – Miroku desafiou-o – Desta vez, eu serei o vilão com roupa de babuíno e...

Parou de falar ao escutar mais um trovão, precedido de um relâmpago que iluminou toda a sala, soou, percebendo depois o _que _ia acontecer quando as luzes começaram a falhar.

–Ah, não... Não acredito! – Miroku desligou rapidamente o videogame – Simplesmente eu não acredito!

–Miroku, aquela sua maldição foi pra nós, idiota? – Inuyasha rosnou no instante em que as luzes se apagaram por completo – Espere aí que vou torcer seu...

Deu um grito quando, ao avançar sobre o amigo, escorregou em algo liso e caiu de cara no chão de madeira.

–Que diabos...? – resmungou, massageando o nariz.

–O que foi que aconteceu... AH! – Rin correu até Inuyasha, mas escorregou também. Entretanto, não chegou ao solo, pois Miroku conseguira socorrê-la na queda, segurando-a com um braço atrás pelas costas dela.

–Tudo bem, Rin-sama? – ele perguntou.

Inuyasha nada pôde ver, mas _escutou _um tapa que parecer ser mais forte que o anterior.

–TARADO! – ela gritou.

–Mas o que eu FIZ? – Miroku voltou a massagear o rosto, sentindo-se injustiçado por aquilo – Eu só te ajudei porque você não viu a goteira!

–"Goteira"? – ela repetiu, piscando duas vezes.

–Ei, agora que eu lembro que Kagome falou alguma coisa a respeito disso... – Inuyasha comentou, levantando-se.

–_Quando _ela avisou isso, Inuyasha? – Miroku estreitou os olhos.

–Não muito tempo... Há uns quatro meses, eu acho...

Miroku e Rin sentiram _gotas _escorregarem pelos rostos.

**Uma hora depois:**

A sala da casa de Inuyasha tinha panelas por todos os cantos, até mesmo em cima do aquário (vazio) que o dono mantinha perto da janela. Não havia apenas _duas _goteiras, mas (_talvez) _por causa da chuva, o número havia aumentado e os três precisaram arrumar panelas, copos, baldes, potes etc para aparar a água.

–Isso é _ridículo... – _Miroku reclamou, torcendo uma toalha dentro de um dos baldes – Estamos sem água nos canos, mas a casa toda está molhada!

–Inuyasha... – Rin parecia uma criancinha assustada prestes a ir na conversa de alguém que vai fazer uma travessura – Tem certeza que esse vestido é velho e que Kagome-chan não vai se importar de pegarmos para enxugar o chão?

–Claro! E é o último que temos, Rin. – ele garantiu.

Enxugando a testa, a garota olhou ao redor. Além dos vasinhos para apararem as goteiras, havia panos, toalhas, guardanapos e até roupas que usaram para limparem o chão.

–Essa casa precisa de uma reforma. – ela sugeriu.

–Amanhã vou providenciar isso. – o dono da casa garantiu.

–Vão precisar de um pintor de paredes? – Miroku perguntou esperançoso, pois ainda estava sem emprego fixo.

–Estou cansada... – Rin suspirou e arrumou um espaço no sofá entre as panelas que o protegiam de três goteiras.

–Quer ir dormir na cama de Sangozinha, Rin-sama? – Miroku sugeriu – Tem duas goteiras lá, mas dá ainda pra se deitar.

–Não... – ela bocejou e esfregando os olhos – Posso ficar aqui mesmo...

Segundos depois, ela começou a ressonar, e o mesmo aconteceu com os outros depois de meia hora de silêncio.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Rin já havia acordado, mas os amigos ainda não. Os dois estavam respirando e deixando um fio de saliva escorrer pelos cantos da boca, parecendo duas crianças que dormiram cansadas depois de muito tempo brincando.

A garota olhava o céu de um domingo ensolarado às seis da manhã, notando o estrago que a chuva de sábado fez na rua onde moravam no Tokyo Dome: entulho, folhas, algumas árvores com galhos quebrados... Teriam que trabalhar mais tarde num mutirão para limpar tudo aquilo.

Escutando um som atrás de si, ela olhou para trás e viu Sesshoumaru parado _ali, _olhando-a calma e fixamente.

Segundos depois, correu para abraçá-lo, nem percebendo que Sango e Kagome também estavam lá, perto dos respectivos pares.

–Parece que se cansaram... – Sango observou.

–Tinha _tanta _goteira assim? – Kagome perguntou, pulando alguns potes para subir as escadas e ir ao quarto de Inuyasha – Eu achei que só fossem du...

Parou de falar quando os olhos se notaram uma coisa _familiar._

Depois os moradores da vizinhança acordaram com um grito:

–_**INUYASHA! AQUELE É MEU VESTIDO?**_

**

* * *

**

_-E onde vamos dormir? – Inuyasha perguntou ao irmão, jogando num canto a última caixa com pertences deles. Ele e mais Sango e Miroku precisaram mudar para a casa do irmão enquanto as reformas da casa ao lado não começavam._

_-No quarto de Kagome. – o irmão falou._

_-Negativo. Ele dormirá com Buyo. – a dona do quarto replicou._

_-Ei, como é? – o rapaz protestou._

_-Miroku-sama, pode ir me contando direitinho o que você fez com Rin-chan pra ela te dar dois tapas!_

_-Esquece... Es-que-ce! – o noivo estava irritado._

_Os quatro começaram a discutir e apenas Rin e Sesshoumaru apenas observavam._

_-Eu fico me perguntando o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente com mais esses três aqui em casa. – o mais velho falou e escutou a namorada suspirar, cansada._

**

* * *

**

**Será que é divertido alugar um filme para vê-lo entre amigos? Algumas pessoas acham que dá muito trabalho... Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: **_Bokura, eiga ga mitai desu_. **Não percam!**

"**-Você descobriu que Inuyasha fez um pornô?"**


	18. Bokura eiga ga mitai desu

_Seis amigos entraram numa locadora de DVD's, uma das mais movimentadas do Tokyo Dome, e fizeram o "esquema" para a ocasião._

_-Sesshoumaru, já você que _ainda _tá com o braço quebrado... – Miroku fazia o possível para não rir da situação – Pode ficar na fila? Terá atendimento especial._

_Miroku ainda sorria por causa da brincadeira, mesmo quando Sesshoumaru fez questão de estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente e fazer menção de estalar os dedos._

_-Ele tem razão, Sess. – Rin nem percebeu as intenções assassinas do namorado e quebrou a tensão com o tom alegre dela – Vamos usar você pra sair daqui mais rápido._

_-... certo. – ele concordou meio que secamente e viu Inuyasha e Miroku morderem os lábios para não rirem._

_-Não sei porque vocês fazem tanta questão de ver esse tal "Senhor das Aranhas"... – Sango resmungou e deu um bocejo – Poderiam muito bem esperar passar em alguma das emissoras._

_-Sangozinha, querida, você não entende a situação... – Miroku foi para frente dela e tentava explicar do modo mais dramático – Nós esperamos desde a nossa infância por esse live-action! Como acha que nós nos sentimos quando há uma locadora pertinho da nossa casa que tem esse filme para alugar?_

_Sango permaneceu impassível e falou com frieza:_

_-Que pensassem nisso antes de proibirem nossa entrada nos cinemas do bairro._

_E passou por ele, que ficou chocado com a resposta._

_-Ela não me ama mais... – ele choramingou._

_-Vamos logo, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru liderou o grupo que passou por ele._

_Entraram na locadora e se reuniram mais uma vez antes de se dispersarem à procura dos filmes:_

_-Muito bem... – Sesshoumaru tomou a liderança – Eu vou ficar na fila das reservas até que entreguem o filme. _

_-Tá mesmo reservado, né, Inuyasha? – Miroku ainda estava desconfiado da palavra do amigo._

_-Eu já falei que tá. – o mais novo rangeu os dentes._

_-Calma, calma... – Kagome tentava acalmá-los – Tem gente olhando..._

_-Eu fico na fila e vocês procuram pelos filmes que quiserem. – Sesshoumaru deu a palavra final, andando para a fila._

_As garotas foram em trio à caça dos filmes na parte de drama e romance e os rapazes ficaram parados para conversar:_

_-Muito bem, o outro esquema é: pegar todos os arrasa-quarteirões lançados nos últimos meses e que não pudemos ver por causa da proibição da nossa entrada nos cinemas. – Miroku foi enfático – Todos!_

_-Vamos procurar por eles, Miroku. – Inuyasha puxou o amigo pela manga e Sesshoumaru os seguiu, mas para se dirigir depois a uma fila enorme._

_Os três pararam ao ver dois conhecidos parados no meio da enorme locadora. Era Kouga e Takeda._

_-O que vocês fazem aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou logo._

_-Nós é que perguntamos! – Kouga começou com as acusações – Vocês não sabem fazer um roteiro melhor pra andar pelo bairro, não?_

_-Olha que a gente tem poder pra expulsarem vocês daqui! – Miroku estava inconformado._

_-Nós só estamos aqui pra fazer nosso esquema! – Takeda protestou._

_Os cinco se encararam. Depois se separaram com um movimento das mãos que significava "Ah, deixa pra lá"._

_Quando se viram longe deles, Sesshoumaru comentou:_

_-Nosso esquema é melhor que o deles mesmo._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Bokura, eiga ga mitai desu!**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos Verdadeiros Sentimentos

Queremos ver filmes!

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Eu não preciso deste anime. Um dia eu serei muito mais rica que a Takahashi-sensei. Vocês vão ver! **(Shampoo volta a marcar os cartõezinhos da mega-sena.)

_Para meus amigos, pelo dia da amizade (porque eu não tenho palavras para descrever tudo que sinto por eles.)_

_

* * *

_

Miroku suspirou pesadamente ao ver Kagome, Sango e Rin darem risadas altas por conta de uma capa de um DVD de romance. Era uma conversa relacionada a um determinado ator, que era o protagonista do filme.

-Elas não sabem o que é "discrição". – ele comentou a Inuyasha, que olhava com atenção o sumário de um filme asiático.

-Eu tô impressionado com a quantidade de lixo que lançam no mercado. – Inuyasha chamava a atenção dos outros pelo modo como falava, fazendo Miroku suar frio. Aí vinha problema... – Lixo. – ele jogava os títulos num cesto próximo – Lixo, lixo, lixo...

-Tá bom, Inuyasha, tá bom... – Miroku tirou um DVD da mão dele à força, como uma mãe tirando um brinquedo das mãos do filho – Vai, pega esse título. – entregou um sucesso mundial cinematográfico nas mãos dele – Entrega lá pro Sesshoumaru e se comporta. Vou falar com as meninas.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar atravessado ao outro, que retribuiu com um sorriso inocente.

Depois que o mais novo se afastou, Miroku saltitou até o trio que tinha um apelido especial.

-Oi, PowerPuffieGurls. – ele passou um braço em torno de Sango e outro em torno de Kagome, não fazendo o mesmo com Rin por uma questão de segurança – O que vocês querem alugar?

-Umas comédias românticas jeitosinhas... – Kagome deu uma risada abafada.

-"Jeitosinhas"? Daquele tipo de mulher gostosa à procura de um cara legal como eu? – Miroku perguntou com um largo sorriso, ignorando o olhar estreitado de Sango.

-E desde quando você é um cara legal? – a noiva dele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Oh! – ele se afastou subitamente e enfiou uma faca imaginária no coração – Por que me tratas assim, Sango? – ele começou o drama para chamar a atenção de outros clientes, deixando a garota com vontade de se esconder dentro do lixeiro reciclável mais próximo.

-Pare com isso, idiota! – ela murmurou entre os dentes.

Miroku ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e agarrou-a pela cintura, quase apanhando quando ela tentou se soltar. Sango olhava para os lados, morta de vergonha, e até tentou uns golpes baixos para que Miroku se mancasse.

-Não sabes que é a mulher mais formosa, a mais prendada e melhor companheira? Não queres mais ser a mãe dos meus filhos, aquela que vai cuidar de mim até que a morte nos separe?

-Miroku, eu vou enterrar você... – Sango parecia ter sido possuída pelo mais poderoso demônio japonês por causa da expressão que tinha no belo rosto, fazendo o possível para que as outras pessoas não escutassem o que falava – Mas antes eu vou pedir pra Sesshoumaru-sama e Inuyasha se divertirem com o seu corpo...

-Não me trates mais assim, senhora! Não precisas desconfiar das minhas palavras! – Miroku falava num tom mais forte que o dela – Serei sempre teu, eterno como o meu amor!

E curvou-se mais uma vez, colocando uma mão em frente ao peito e completando a encenação.

Uma onda de aplausos invadiu o local, completada também com uns sonoros "muito bom", "parabéns", "que romântico" que as pessoas falavam.

O rapaz levantou-se e segurou a noiva, que escondia o rosto vermelho de embaraço, de novo pela cintura.

-Vou pôr veneno na sua pipoca... Você vai morrer lentamente, Miroku... – ela ainda rangia os dentes.

-Você não me deixou escolha, Sangozinha. – ele foi mais esperto ao falar, dando um beijo na testa dela, o que a fez arregalar de leve os olhos, muito surpresa – Depois você me ajuda a lembrar o que falei pra eu deixar anotado.

A multidão se afastou, logo depois o casal fez o mesmo, e Miroku notou a forma como ela passava a mão, sorrindo, no local onde ele beijara.

-Toma. – Rin quebrou o romance ao empurrar com violência um DVD triplo contra o peito do rapaz – Entrega isso pro Sesshoumaru.

-Vai levar esse, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, surpresa.

-Vou... – ela permanecia fria e impassível ao olhar os títulos – Não tô encontrando um outro...

-Qual? – Sango perguntou.

-A versão remasterizada de "Laços de Ternura". – Rin respondeu e começou a jogar os títulos de uma estante meio abandonada, cheia de poeira e teias de aranha, no chão.

Os amigos se entreolharam.

-Olha, Rin-chan, vamos à seção de desenhos animados... Vamos ver se tem aquela sequência de "Procurando Nemus". – Kagome pegou a amiga carinhosamente pelos ombros e a guiou para outra seção com a ajuda de Sango.

Miroku balançou a cabeça e olhou o título que Rin havia passado a ele, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Procurou por Sesshoumaru na fila das reservas, assoviando ao ver o tamanho dela.

-E eu achava que a fila do seguro-desemprego era a maior do Japão... – ele comentou a Sesshoumaru assim que o viu.

-Há mais vinte e dois na minha frente.

-Ué... Por que não foi pra fila dos...? – Miroku parou de falar ao notar que os vinte e dois em frente ao amigo também estavam com os braços machucados.

Coçando a cabeça, o noivo de Sango comentou:

-Muita gente resolveu quebrar o braço na mesma época...

Coçou novamente a cabeça ao receber olhares assassinos não só de Sesshoumaru, como também do resto da fila.

-Cansou de fazer declarações em público? – Sesshoumaru manteve-se sério.

-Ah, você viu? – Miroku sentiu uma gota escorregar ao lado do rosto, sorrindo estupidamente.

-Ouvi uns comentários. – o outro foi seco.

-Cara, eu deveria ter sido poeta! Será que a sua editora pode bancar um livro se eu resolver escrever?

-Sonhe. – Sesshoumaru viu o DVD triplo nas mãos do outro – E isso aí é o quê?

-Ah... Rin-sama vai levar esse.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e leu o título:

-"Guerra e Paz". – leu o outro lado – "O mais longo épico do cinema. Dezoito horas de romance, drama e guerra".

-Sério? – Miroku tinha vontade de rir, mas se controlou – Será que tem aventura?

-Em dezoito horas?

-Ah, não leva esse. Deve ser chato.

–Você ainda duvida que seja? – Sesshoumaru viu que o amigo nem prestava a atenção - O que foi?

-Olha a seção pornô... – Miroku apontou para um canto meio escondido perto de onde estavam – Vou dar uma olhadinha lá.

E, antes de esperar por algum aviso de Sesshoumaru, ele saiu saltitando até a seção favorita dele.

Nem dez minutos depois, Miroku voltou a perturbar o imperturbável Sesshoumaru:

-Que tal levar esse aqui? – mostrou um DVD triplo e entregou ao amigo, que ergueu a sobrancelha.

-"Guerra e Amor". – leu o outro lado – "O mais longo pornô do cinema. Dezoito horas de puras emoções, viradas, reviravoltas e..." – Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta – Vai levar esse?

-Vamos? – Miroku tinha um olhar de criança – Vamos? Vamos?

Sesshoumaru apertou a região entre os olhos, irritado, e Miroku ficou quieto.

-Ah, o Inuyasha te entregou o filme? – o amigo perguntou ao ver o filme que entregara ao mais novo antes na cesta.

-Fez bem em lembrar. – Sesshoumaru pegou da cesta o título e entregou-o junto com "Guerra e Paz" – Devolve esse também. Eu odeio esse filme. A Rin chora mais que o oceano em que esse maldito barco afundou depois que bateu no _iceberg._

-Ah, tá... – Miroku viu um casal passar despreocupado perto deles e colocou os dois títulos na cesta deles - Vou lá ver se tem mais um pra eu levar, tá?

**Dez minutos depois:**

-Ei, Sesshoumaru...

O rapaz olhou para os lados ao escutar a voz.

-Sesshoumaru?

Virou o rosto de um lado para o outro, procurando por quem o chamava.

-Ô, Sesshoumaru! Aqui, ó! – Miroku o chamou pela terceira vez e só então o outro reconheceu a voz. Olhou para trás e viu a cabeça do amigo do lado de fora da seção de filmes adultos, como se quisesse se esconder.

-O que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de longe.

-O Inuyasha tá por perto? – Miroku parecia amedrontado.

-Quando ele veio me entregar aquele filme, ele estava em companhia de Kouga e Takeda. Foi a última vez que eu o vi.

-Ah... – Miroku olhou para os lados e depois falou em tom de súplica – Dá pra você vir aqui um instantinho?

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, mas não se moveu.

-Por favor? – Miroku pediu.

Olhando para os lados, o mais velho pegou uma criança brincando distraidamente e o colocou no lugar dele.

-Olha, fica aqui. Depois você recebe uns trocados.

-Quero 800 ienes pra ficar aqui.

-Oitocentos? – Sesshoumaru permaneceu calmo – Você tem filhos?

-Er... não.

-Tem contas pra pagar?

O menino moveu a cabeça negativamente.

-Vai comprar ações da bolsa?

-Não... – o menino fez beicinho, já prestes a chorar.

-Então fica aqui que depois a gente faz negócio.

E Sesshoumaru foi até Miroku, que suspirou aliviado e deu passagem a ele.

-O que foi? – o mais velho perguntou de novo.

-Antes de contar... – Miroku o levou para perto de uma determinada estante, ficando ainda mais escondidos – Primeiro me prometa que não vai contar, sob hipótese alguma, em nenhuma circunstância, sob nenhum pretexto ou motivo...

-Fala logo. – Sesshoumaru ordenou.

-É que... É que... – Miroku ainda estava apreensivo – Olha... Você é irmão dele... Não o leve a mal...

-Levar a mal o quê?

-É que eu descobri um pornô... Bem, nem é um pornô legal pelo resumo que eu li, mas é que... Quer dizer, não leve Inuyasha a mal...

-Você descobriu que Inuyasha fez um _pornô?_

-Não! – Miroku protestou meio chocado.

-Então o que é?

-Olha... – Miroku entregou um DVD ao amigo e uniu depois as duas mãos em frente ao corpo num pedido – Por favor, não o leve a mal!

-Mas que diabos você me pede... – Sesshoumaru ficou irritado e leu o título – O que tem aqui? "Um conto do Japão Feudal – As aventuras da sacerdotisa de quatro dotes"...

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu fechar a boca.

-... Ah, não... – ele completou depois – É a _Kikyo _aqui?

-Por favor! Por favorzinho! – Miroku implorava – Inuyasha nem deve saber dessa história! Seu irmão não é desse tipo. Ele é um idiota, um burro, uma verdadeira praga pra toda humanidade, mas não é um cara de namorar atrizes pornôs!

-É a _Kikyo _aqui! – Sesshoumaru afirmou com mais ênfase – A Kikyo...

-A gente deve contar a ele? – Miroku perguntou sério pela primeira vez.

-Contar o quê? Pra quem? – Takeda apareceu subitamente atrás deles, junto a Kouga, assustando mais a Miroku que a Sesshoumaru, mais controlado.

-O que fazem aqui? – o mais velho perguntou irritado.

-Cadê o Inuyasha? – Miroku parecia ainda mais nervoso, olhando desesperado para os lados.

-Ele tava conversando com a Kagome... – Takeda falou meio sem interesse – Tão procurando por alguns títulos? Eu conheço alguns bons. Já viram "Despedida em Las Bordas"?

-Esse aí não é um que a mulher chega numa festa e dá pro... – Miroku começou a explicar, meio interessado.

-Não, esse aí é "Feliz Aniversário". – Takeda interrompeu – Nesse que eu tô falando, a menina chega numa festa e dá pro...

-Dá pra pararem com essa conversa? – Sesshoumaru não acreditava que estivesse escutando algo como aquilo.

-Ei... – Kouga pegou o título da mão de Sesshoumaru e viu a capa – Essa aqui é a _Kagome-chan?_

-Não! – Sesshoumaru e Miroku negaram veementemente.

-Não? Então quem é...?

Kouga parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. Takeda abriu a boca e a moveu num palavrão, dividindo-o em três sílabas.

Um minuto se passou e eles continuaram olhando a capa do DVD.

-Eu não sabia que a Kikyo era assim... – Kouga finalmente comentou, virando o estojo para ver o outro lado – Caramba...

-"As loucuras da Sacerdotisa mais bem-dotada de todo Japão Feudal, com poderes que você nunca viu antes". – Sesshoumaru leu o subtítulo – Parece aquele outro filme... "Um demônio de sacerdotisa".

-Ei, eu já vi esse e não é parecido. – Takeda balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Os quatro ficaram olhando a capa, mudando – todos ao mesmo tempo – a posição da cabeça. Do direito passou ao esquerdo, somente olhando as imagens sem nem ao menos piscar.

-Ei, eu tava procurando por vocês. – Inuyasha apareceu na seção e os três ficaram assustados, um ao lado do outro como se fosse um time de futebol, e o DVD nas mãos de Kouga foi para trás deste.

Só Sesshoumaru não ficou do mesmo modo. Autoritário, ele apontou:

-Fora daqui.

-Mas...

-Fora!

-Eu...

-Fora!

-Ei...

-Inuyasha... – o irmão tirou o gesso do braço e estalou os dedos tão violentamente que provocou arrepios em quem viu – **Saia-daqui-A-GO-RA.**

Inuyasha deixou um rastro de poeira ao sair correndo dali.

-Não vamos contar a ele ainda. – Sesshoumaru decidiu por todos – Depois teremos uma conversa séria.

Os outros três concordaram com um movimento de cabeça.

-Mas podemos levar esse? – Takeda perguntou – Eu ainda não vi.

Sesshoumaru apenas classificou aquele indivíduo como sendo, na opinião dele, um doido e sem direito a atenção alguma.

-Ei, eu também quero ver. – Miroku falou e Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

-Vamos logo. – o irmão mais velho estava quase para perder o dom precioso da paciência, retirando-se daquela seção acompanhado do trio.

Ao chegarem à fila, encontraram o garoto conversando com Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin e Sango.

-Olha, tá quase na nossa vez. – Inuyasha avisou – Vocês não me deixaram falar naquela hora.

-Cadê meus oitocentos ienes? – o menino pediu e Sesshoumaru (que se precavera e colocara novamente o gesso no suposto braço quebrado) enfiou a mão "boa" no bolso para tirar de lá umas moedinhas para dar ao menino, que saiu dali pulando.

-Tchau, Shippou! – as meninas falaram ao mesmo tempo, acenando para o menino.

-Ele vai comprar a bolsa de valores com esse dinheiro? – Miroku perguntou – Ei, pode me dar uns duzentos?

-Pra quê? – Sesshoumaru foi frio.

-Vou comprar pipoca... – o outro foi calmo e recebeu dinheiro.

-Sess, cadê "Guerra e Paz"? – Rin perguntou meio triste.

-O DVD está arranhado. O caixa pediu para trocar e ainda não entregou.

-Ah... Não faz mal. Vou levar "Procurando Dores".

-"Dores"? – os quatro que estiveram na parte de filmes adultos ficaram assustados.

-É a continuação de "Procurando Nemus"... – Rin explicou timidamente – Eu sei que é pra crianças, mas eu gosto.

Os quatro respiraram aliviados.

-Vamos levar algumas coisas fofas. – Kagome mostrou alguns títulos ultra-supra-melosos – Vamos derreter mais tarde.

-Se o Houjo estivesse aqui, ele ia dizer que é diabético e que isso faz mal pra ele. – Takeda falou com certo sarcasmo.

-E a gente pode saber o que _vocês _fazem aqui? – Miroku estreitou os olhos – Tão querendo furar a fila?

-Ué... A gente vai pegar nossa reserva do "Senhor das Aranhas". – Kouga explicou – Já que as sessões desse filme foram canceladas aqui no bairro por culpa de _certas _pessoas, nós tivemos a paciência de aguardar a chegada do DVD.

-Ora, seu... - Inuyasha rosnou ameaçador – Quem começou aquela confusão foram vocês!

Enquanto o grupo discutia quem começou o quê, uma confusão tomou conta da fila, iniciada pelas pessoas que estavam próximas ao caixa.

-Como assim? É a última reserva? – uma mulher exclamou e começou o murmurinho típico dessas situações.

-O que houve? – Kagome perguntou a uma dos que estavam em frente a eles.

-Só há mais um DVD de "O Senhor das Aranhas" pra alugar.

-QUÊ? – os cinco rapazes falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Aquela ali é a Botan? – Kagome apontou para a caixa.

-Não, é a Momiji. – Inuyasha arrastou a namorada até o caixa, deixando os amigos curiosos.

-O que essa praga vai aprontar agora? – Miroku ficou desconfiado e tinha a boca cheia de pipoca.

-Não faço ideia. – Sesshoumaru quis pegar um pouco da pipoca e Miroku não deixou.

-Ei, vá comprar a sua! Essa aqui é minha! – o amigo protestou e só deu uma porção quando se viu ameaçado.

De longe, viram Inuyasha e a namorada conversando com Momiji. Ou melhor, só Inuyasha falando e Kagome se assustar com alguma coisa que ele dissera e Momiji concordara alegremente.

Momiji subiu depois em cima do balcão, tendo em mãos o último DVD da reserva, e falou para todos:

-Atenção! Vou jogar o DVD e leva quem conseguir agarrá-lo.

-ARGGGGGGGH... – Miroku rosnava de raiva – Matem esse cara!

-Esse idiota do Inuyasha! – Kouga teve que tirar a jaqueta ao ver todo mundo se preparando para o lançamento.

-Sess, você não pode participar disso! E se machucar ainda mais o braço? – Rin tentou impedir o namorado de participar.

-Miroku, vamos pra casa. Esquece isso. – Sango tentou tirar o noivo do meio.

-Esquecer nada! – ele estava furioso – Eu tô esperando por isso há meses e vem um cara desses pra aprontar!

-Lá vai! – Momiji jogou e o DVD caiu no chão. Em cima dele, tentando agarrar o objeto como se fosse ouro, quase vinte pessoas se jogaram num monte, batendo-se, acotovelando-se, chutando-se, mordendo-se.

Do meio deles, meio que cansadinho, saiu um garotinho com o DVD em mãos, deixando as pessoas se agarrando para trás.

-Toma. – ele entregou o DVD a Sesshoumaru.

-Obrigado, Shippou. – ele agradeceu – Aqui está seu dinheiro.

O menino saiu pulando alegremente, segurando a nota que Sesshoumaru dera a ele.

-Agora vamos pra casa... – Miroku esfregou as mãos de ansiedade, mas parou o movimento ao ver que os que estavam na briga pararam de lutar e olhavam para eles.

-Hã... – Kouga engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás juntamente com Takeda e Miroku.

-Er... – Sango e Rin ficaram assustadas.

-Acho que é nessa hora que a gente corre, certo? – Sesshoumaru ficou perto de Rin.

-Alguém tem um esquema melhor que esse? – Miroku perguntou.

Segundos depois, eles fugiam de um arrastão formado por fãs de live-action, que os perseguiram por algumas ruas do Tokyo Dome.

_**

* * *

**_

_-Finalmente... – Miroku se jogou no sofá da sala de Sesshoumaru (onde todos estavam confortavelmente instalados) e se serviu de uma enorme tigela de pipoca, que era disputado no tapa por Takeda e Kouga – Finalmente temos nosso filme em mãos._

_-Obrigado por nos convidarem. – Takeda sorria estupidamente._

_-"Convidar"? – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos – Vocês "se" convidaram._

_-Calma, Sess... Só por hoje... Eles também nos ajudaram a escapar. – Rin massageava os ombros do namorado._

_-Vamos ver isso logo. – Sango resmungou, segurando o queixo com uma só mão – Depois eu vou fazer todo mundo ver "Batatas Verdes Fritas"._

_Miroku pegou o DVD e colocou-o no aparelho, sentando-se ansioso no sofá, perto de Sango._

_O filme começou._

_Takeda comeu um pouco de pipoca._

_Sango mudou o ângulo da cabeça._

_Rin encostou-se em Sesshoumaru._

_Miroku também se serviu de pipoca e deu algumas a Sango._

_-Eu não me lembro de ter começado assim. – Takeda comentou._

_-Nem eu. – Miroku franziu a testa._

_Na tevê tela reta de cristal líquido com DVD incluso, o filme continuava:_

"_**-Então você é a nova sacerdotisa?**_

_**-Sim, e não vou permitir que você destrua minha vila! Nem que eu tenha que me dar em troca!"**_

_-Por que ela não tira essa máscara? – Rin perguntou, enrolando um dedo nos cabelos._

_-Essa voz não me é estranha... – Sesshoumaru franziu a testa._

"_**-Então me mostre os seus quatro dotes!**_

_**-Venha!"**__ – ela tirou a máscara._

_Na sala, todo mundo precisou mudar de posição ao reconhecer a pessoa e arregalaram os olhos._

_-Essa aí não é a...? – Rin apontava para a tela._

_Silêncio. Isto é, ninguém mais falava para prestar atenção no filme, até que começaram a escutar uns __**"Ai, ai, ui, ohh...". **_

_Chocados, as bocas se abriram, mas não saíram falas. Rin levara as mãos à boca e Sango ria absurdamente, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelos cantos dos bonitos olhos._

_-Houshi! – Sesshoumaru falava entre os dentes – Você pegou o DVD errado de propósito?_

_-Não! – o rapaz se defendeu, mostrando a capa da qual tirou o filme – Tá certo, foi esse mesmo!_

_Ficaram olhando a tela. E de novo escutaram somente gemidos e alguns gritos._

_-Ai, Sesshoumaru... Eu não posso ver esse tipo de filme! – Miroku escondia o rosto entre as mãos._

_-Vamos procurar esse DVD. – Kouga pegou todos os dez títulos que alugaram – Eu quase fui pisoteado hoje por causa disso._

_-Inuyasha, cadê o DVD...? Ué... Cadê ele? – Sesshoumaru olhava para os lados._

_-Kagome-chan? – Rin fazia o mesmo._

_-Ei, agora que vocês me falaram, eu percebi que a gente esqueceu algo... – Miroku ficou pensativo._

_No estacionamento da locadora, que tinha alguns brinquedos para divertir os filhos dos clientes, Inuyasha e Kagome olhavam entediados o sol se pôr._

_-Será que eles conseguiram escapar? – ela perguntou._

_-Nós precisamos dar pra eles o DVD... Ainda bem que Momiji conseguiu trocá-lo por um título qualquer... _

_-Só que você não esperava que eles fossem pegar o título falso, né, Inuyasha? – ela ficou impaciente._

_-E deu tempo de explicar? Eles se desesperaram! Eu ia dizer que tinha o DVD conosco e que ela ia jogar um outro filme pra gente ficar com o verdadeiro! Eu ia!_

_Os dois suspiraram irritados._

_-Só fico preocupada com Sesshoumaru... Se ele machucar de novo o braço..._

_Inuyasha ficou estranhamente quieto._

_**

* * *

**_

**Como será o dia só **_deles? _**Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki 19 kai: **_Karera. _**Não percam!**

"**... vocês estão morando na **_**minha **_**casa enquanto as reformas daquele **_**ninho **_**que o meu irmãozinho chama de "casa" não terminam. Terceiro: por você estar desempregado e morando na minha casa, automaticamente está sob minha **_**tirania.**_**"**

**

* * *

**

_Nota da Autora: _esse é definitivamente meu capítulo favorito _ever._ Eu não sei quantas vezes eu já o li e fiquei madrugadas dando gargalhadas pra acordar os vizinhos, se meus pais morassem comigo acho que aconteceria de ser expulsa de casa, hahaha. Foi o capítulo também que quebrou a "Maldição dos Números Pares", pois não demorou muito pra ser escrito... e agora a maldição passou para os números ímpares – ou vocês acham que o 23 tá demorando porque eu quero? Huehuehuehue.

Outra coisa, podem mandar as sugestões para mim! Cada história aqui começou com a sugestão dos leitores – o capítulo do aniversário da Sango, por exemplo, foi inspirado numa única cena na casa da Lan-Lan, porque o irmão dela foi chamado pra _ver _a água para cozinha o arroz, e ficou só _vendo_ mesmo, hueheuhue.

Espero que gostem e se divirtam. Adorarei receber um review também :) Vou responder aos comentários passados durante o final de semana, mas desde já agradeço aos pequenos incentivos!

Beijos da Shampoo-chan.


	19. Karera

_Na casa de Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais novo e Miroku jogavam videogame enquanto esperavam pelo dono da casa para saírem. _

_-Inuyasha, pega aquela garrafinha! A garrafinha! - gritou Miroku para a tela. _

_-Já vou, já vou! _

_Uma melodia triste soou e Miroku balançou a cabeça num sinal de pesar. _

_-Eu falei que era pra pegar a garrafinha... Podia ter uma vida agora. _

_-É esperado de alguém como Inuyasha, Houshi. - Sesshoumaru falou, vindo da cozinha. _

_Ao notarem o braço enfaixado, Inuyasha e Miroku deram um sorriso. _

_-Rin-sama ainda não descobriu que você está fingindo? - Miroku perguntou. _

_-Cuidado para não colocar o gesso no braço errado, cara. - Inuyasha avisou ao selecionar outro jogo, apertando "play" depois. _

_-Eu tenho meus métodos com Rin. - o mais velho falou com autoridade de quem entende de um assunto como aquele - Se descobrir, garanto que não ficará tão brava. _

_-Se continuar nessa brincadeira, ela vai descobrir e vai querer quebrar seu braço de verdade. – Miroku falou num tom de aviso de quem tudo sabia._

_Sesshoumaru o encarou de olhos estreitados._

_-Ei, não me olha assim. – o amigo se defendeu – Até parece que você não conhece __**mulher**__ pra saber que eu tô falando a verdade._

_O mais velho nada quis comentar._

_Inuyasha voltou a jogar e entregou o outro controle ao irmão. _

_-Tó... É Mortal Kombat - Inuyasha falou - Se ganhar, fica com o console. _

_-Esse jogo ainda existe? - Sesshoumaru estava abismado. _

_-Os mais novos são sem graça, Sesshoumaru... - Miroku opinou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona - E que horas a gente vai? _

_-Daqui a pouco. - o mais velho falou - Assim que eu derrotar o Inuyasha e o Sub-Zero. _

_Alguns minutos se passaram e, para a surpresa de Miroku, Inuyasha começou a cantar um hino de vitória e a caçoar da cara do irmão. _

_-Nunca vai ganhar de mim! - Inuyasha vibrava, apontando o dedo rudemente para Sesshoumaru - Perdedor... Perdedor... Perdedor... _

_-Hã... Inuyasha... - Miroku ficou assustado ao ver Sesshoumaru mirando o irmão mais novo de forma quase assassina - Eu acho melhor você parar com isso... Ou vai precisar de milhões de garrafinhas pra continuar vivo. _

_-Perded... GAH! - recebeu uma direita do irmão, que bateu com joystick e tudo. _

_-Levante-se, Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru rangia os dentes - Vamos continuar jogando... Noob Saibot - EU - versus Scorpion - você. _

_-Scorpion? - Inuyasha protestou - Mas ele é ruim pra jogar! _

_-Vire-se, irmãozinho. _

_-Pô, Sesshoumaru, nós temos que sair agora!_

_-Não! Agora você vai me respeitar, moleque! _

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi **

**Karera **

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

Eles

* * *

**Disclaimer: Não é meu; é dela. **

Para _as_ leitoras.

* * *

-Miroku, fale alguma coisa. – Inuyasha pediu com os olhos fechados. Estavam os três dentro de um trem, e a viagem não estava uma das mais animadas.

-"Alguma coisa". – o amigo repetiu, também de olhos fechados.

Sesshoumaru apenas revirou os olhos e fazia questão de olhar a paisagem pela janela.

Dois minutos se passaram e Inuyasha e Miroku continuavam entediados.

-Não vai contar mesmo pra onde estamos indo? – Miroku quis saber.

-Eu já disse que não é necessário que saibam. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente, sem mudar de posição.

-E por que _nós _somos necessários se não podemos saber nem pra onde vamos? – Inuyasha cruzou os braços.

-Por que a _pessoa _que vamos buscar pediu.

-"Pessoa"? – o mais novo piscou.

-É mulher? – Miroku arriscou.

-Sem mais perguntas. – Sesshoumaru olhou para fora – Vamos descer na próxima estação.

-Eu podia estar em casa fazendo alguma coisa mais interessante. – Miroku resmungou ao cruzar os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Em primeiro lugar... – Sesshoumaru começou e viu o amigo revirar os olhos e fazer um gesto com a mão.

-Lá vem os comentários dele... – Miroku resmungou.

-... você está desempregado; segundo: vocês estão morando na _minha _casa enquanto as reformas daquele _ninho _que o meu irmãozinho chama de "casa" não terminam. Terceiro: por você estar desempregado e morando na minha casa, automaticamente está sob minha _tirania. _

-Que cara chato! – Miroku gritou os braços, como fizera Inuyasha, e virou o rosto para o lado como uma criança birrenta.

-O que diabos tinha de importante pra fazer, Miroku? – o irmão mais novo ficou curioso.

-Hmm... não sei... – ele deu de ombros – Jogar mais videogame?

-Achei que fosse dizer que era _ver _filme pornô o dia inteiro. – Inuyasha falou casualmente.

Nisso, Sesshoumaru e Miroku arregalaram os olhos e fitavam-no ligeiramente assustados.

-Que foi? – Inuyasha estranhou.

-Chegamos. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se subitamente, faltando ainda alguns metros para o trem chegar à estação e começar a frear.

-Já? – Inuyasha continuava sem entender.

-Inuyasha, meu filho, não faz perguntas, que coisa! – Miroku levantou-se também e puxava o outro pelo braço, chamando a atenção de alguns passageiros – Vamos descer, moleque, vamos!

_**-Vá morrer!**_ – Inuyasha usou um tom sinistro para expressar o desprezo pelas palavras do amigo e pela forma com que foi tratado; Miroku até se encolheu de medo atrás do mais velho.

-Deixa disso, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru se impacientou, pegou o irmão pela camisa e o jogou para fora do vagão um segundo depois das portas abrirem e antes que houvesse algum protesto.

Inuyasha caiu e bateu a cara em algo macio, esfregando o nariz para se virar aos outros antes de sequer abrir os olhos para saber onde caíra, fazendo a já clássica pergunta:

-Por que diabos fez isso, Sesshoumaru?

Viu que o irmão e Miroku estavam um pouco... _surpresos _e com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Não estranhou tanto que Miroku se espantasse com qualquer bobagem, mas para o irmão ter que ficar com aquela _expressão... _

O negócio "macio" mexeu-se debaixo dele e o sangue de Inuyasha gelou.

-Ah, não... – ele fechou os olhos e reabriu-os lentamente, empalidecendo ao ver uma _mulher _embaixo dele.

E ela parecia _muito _assustada.

-D-Desculpe, _se-senhora!_ – ele levantou-se rapidamente e estendeu a mão para ela, mas a mulher sentou-se no chão e ficou encolhida, assustada.

-Como licença, seu tarado. – Miroku jogou brutalmente o rapaz para o lado e estendeu cavalheiramente a mão – Deixe-me ajudá-la, minha _jovem_.

-Ah... obrigada! – ela imediatamente aceitou o gesto e ficou em pé, ajeitando as roupas antes de ir embora meio constrangida.

-E tome cuidado com esses assédios! – Miroku gritou num conselho – Esses caras são perigosos!

A mulher acenou e sumiu na plataforma.

-Droga, Miroku... – Inuyasha agora massageava a cabeça.

-A culpa foi sua, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio no pulso – Vamos andar por aí.

-"Andar"? – os dois repetiram e se entreolharam.

-Sim. – o mais velho olhava para os lados e enrugava a testa – Estou procurando por ele.

-"Ele"? – os dois repetiram, analisando cada palavra da frase do outro. Estavam procurando por ele... por ele... _Ele..._

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e quiseram fugir, mas Sesshoumaru segurou-lhes pela gola das camisas.

-Aonde vocês pensam que vão?

-_Ele _tá aqui! – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, debatendo-se para escapar – _Ele _voltou pra Tokyo!

-Sim. – outra voz masculina pronunciou-se e os três precisaram olhar para trás – _Eu _voltei para Tokyo.

Sesshoumaru largou o amigo e o irmão e deu um sorriso maligno para a pessoa que se aproximava com uma pesada mala em uma das mãos.

-Há quanto tempo... _**Hakudoushi.**_

Inuyasha e Miroku esconderam-se atrás de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu digo o mesmo... Sesshoumaru. – pronunciou o nome com uma leve ironia, olhando discretamente para as caras assustadas dos acompanhantes dele – E vocês aí?

Os dois ficaram ainda mais encolhidos.

-Bem... – Hakudoushi estalou o pescoço – A viagem foi cansativa... Estou feliz por voltar a Tokyo depois de quatro anos vivendo em Kyoto.

-Já tem onde ficar? – Sesshoumaru quis saber, começando a andar e deixando quem se escondia atrás dele cair no chão de propósito.

-Não... Lembrei desse detalhe quando estava no _Shinkansen. _– coçou um lado da cabeça andando ao lado de Sesshoumaru para saírem da plataforma e ganharem as ruas – Ainda tem aquele quarto sobrando na sua casa?

Sesshoumaru o olhava de soslaio, até fazer a pergunta de praxe depois de segundos de um silêncio perturbador:

-Por quê?

-Dá pra me alojar por um dia lá?

**-Não!** – Miroku e Inuyasha apareceram do nada atrás deles.

-Ah, vocês estavam aí? – Hakudoushi arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Não tem lugar lá! – Miroku tratou logo de dizer para fazê-lo esquecer daquela ideia – Ele já tem mulher e cinco filhos!

-E o lugar agora é uma hospedaria, tá tudo lotado por lá. – Inuyasha completou só para insistir.

-Sério? – Hakudoushi olhou Sesshoumaru, que parecia impassível.

-Sim, mas eu posso _expulsar _alguns "hóspedes" por falta de pagamento.

Inuyasha e Miroku o olharam como se fosse uma pessoa de índole ruim.

-O que foi isso no seu braço? – Hakudoushi mudou um pouco de assunto, apontando para o gesso que Sesshoumaru tinha – Alguém realmente conseguiu quebrar ou só está fingindo para impressionar alguma mulher?

Os outros dois ficaram boquiabertos. Sesshoumaru permanecia calmo.

-Só para impressionar uma mulher.

-Ah...

Quem já estava boquiaberto ficou ainda mais.

-Estou morando com minha namorada. E esse sujeito que diz ser meu irmão aí atrás... – apontou com um polegar por cima do ombro – está com a casa dele em reformas. Então ele e mais algumas pessoas estão passando alguns meses em casa até tudo terminar.

-Deve ser um incômodo. – o recém-chegado comentou.

-Nem imagina o quanto.

-Ei! – os dois protestaram.

**Uma hora depois:**

As ruas de Tokyo estavam movimentadas. Era quase final do ano e havia muitos turistas e gente nova procurando trabalho pela cidade. Os hotéis, quartos em forma de capsula e _apês _estavam lotados. Os quatro procuraram por um lugar para Hakudoushi ficar por algum tempo por quase todos os bairros da capital.

Sentados num banco de uma praça perto de uma estação de metrô, eles olhavam um jornal em busca de mais lugares. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam entediados por serem forçados a acompanhar aquela aventura; Hakudoushi não parecia tão abalado assim; Sesshoumaru permanecia impassível e com o braço engessado.

-Eu já disse que não me importo de ficar na sua "hospedaria", Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi justificou – Terei maior prazer em conviver com os outros moradores.

-Nem vem! – Inuyasha e Miroku protestaram logo, voltando a olhar furiosamente por outros anúncios. Não queriam outra pessoa do mesmo nível de Sesshoumaru morando com eles. Já bastava o dono da casa.

-Quer dizer que já está casado e tem filhos? – Hakudoushi perguntou a Sesshoumaru, dando um sorriso insinuador – Você não me falou desse casamento.

-Realmente não acredita no que esses dois falam, não é? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não quero ficar desapontado com você.

-Ah... não. – Hakudoushi piscou e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca – Só é divertido vê-los tão desesperados para que eu não vá morar com vocês. Inuyasha até deixa de ser preguiçoso e lê jornal.

O mais novo rosnou ameaçadoramente.

-Não estou casado. Só moramos juntos. – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e tinha uma expressão tranquila – O nome dela é Rin.

-Ah, e isso me fez lembrar... – Hakudoushi virou-se para Inuyasha – Ainda está com Kikyo?

Sesshoumaru ficou em alerta; o jornal nas mãos de Miroku quase rasgou; Inuyasha piscou inocentemente.

-Hmm... – ele deu de ombros – Nós terminamos. Agora estou com Kagome. Lembra dela?

-Ah... – Hakudoushi fez "sim" com a cabeça – Claro que sim. Eu perguntei sobre Kikyo porque pensei que...

-Inuyasha, compre mais passes para voltarmos para casa. – Sesshoumaru ordenou antes que o amigo-turista completasse a sentença – Hakudoushi vai conhecer Rin e Sango.

-Vou?

-Ele vai? – Inuyasha estremeceu.

-Ah, não... – Miroku gemeu e fechou os olhos. Hakudoushi poderia muito bem enrolar todo mundo e querer ficar na casa do amigo até conseguir outro lugar para morar.

-Vai logo, Inuyasha... – o irmão rangeu os dentes – Esqueceu que estou com o braço machucado?

-Isso não é desculpa. – Inuyasha falou espertamente, correndo do local ao ver o irmão tirar o gesso do braço.

-Não comente sobre Kikyo. – Miroku pediu e Hakudoushi deu um meio-sorriso.

-Sabe... Eu a reconheci na hora quando vi o cartaz de "Sonhos Molhados de uma Noite de Verão" na frente do Cine Ópera, lá em Kyoto. Não por ser uma atriz, mas sim pelo fato de estrelar filmes exclusivamente _pornôs._

-Você viu esse filme? – Miroku ficou curioso, sentando-se ao lado dele – É legal?

-Não. – a resposta veio ríspida.

-Não é? – Miroku admirou-se e até Sesshoumaru ficou assustado.

-Não! – Hakudoushi tratou de corrigir. – Eu não vi! Esse cinema é famoso por exibir filmes pornôs!

-Sei... – Miroku o cutucou e recebeu uma cotovelada como resposta, ficando momentaneamente sem ar por alguns instantes, até resolver mudar de assunto – Er... Caramba... Você pretende voltar pra lá algum dia? Posso ir com você?

Sesshoumaru deu um tapa na testa e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Hakudoushi ignorou a Miroku e passou a conversar com Sesshoumaru – Eu fiquei _muito _surpreso. Vocês já sabiam disso?

-Sabiam o quê? – Kouga e Takeda apareceram no nada atrás do banco em que estavam; Miroku, desta vez, rasgou o jornal tamanho o susto que levou.

-Por que vocês vivem fazendo isso? – ele rangeu os dentes e os dois deram de ombros.

-Descobrimos quando fomos alugar _"O Senhor das Aranhas"._ – Sesshoumaru massageou um lado da cabeça. Tanta gente idiota com quem tinha que conversar deixava-o com dor de cabeça – Só que Inuyasha ainda não sabe disso... E também não sabemos se é certo contar.

-Ah, eu já vi esse filme. Eu gostei quando aquela namorada dele morreu.

Takeda, Kouga e Miroku abriram a boca enormemente, os olhos quase sumiram em meio a palidez do rosto. Sesshoumaru precisou amparar a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Não dá _spoiler,_ caramba! – os três, um pouco trêmulos, falaram ao mesmo tempo, tentando recuperar a força depois de um ponto ultrarrevelador do filme que ainda nem conseguiram ver.

-Mas vocês não disseram...?

-É que ainda não conseguimos ver... – Sesshoumaru nem ergueu a cabeça – O problema é que o DVD de um dos filmes da Kikyo foi colocado no estojo, quando pensávamos que tínhamos o filme certo.

-Ah, eu ainda tô com ele lá em casa. – Takeda pôs as mãos dentro dos bolsos – Os extras são legais.

-Sério? – Miroku quis saber – Pode me passar depois?

-Bem... eu não vejo problemas em contar para ele. – Hakudoushi pôs um joelho em cima do outro e deu um sorriso maligno – Precisam de ajuda?

-Nós ainda estamos pensando nas consequências. – o irmão mais velho olhou para o lado que o mais novo tomou para ver se ele não estava voltando.

-Eu já tô pirando com essa história. – Miroku tinha ligeiros tremeliques, como se fossem mini-ataques epiléticos, ao lado de Hakudoushi – Teve uma vez que eu quase falei _"ela é atriz pornô!" _em vez de falar _"bom dia"_ pra ele. Só não disse porque o Sesshoumaru me deu um soco no estômago.

-Eu quase fiz o mesmo, mas a Rin jogou um prato na minha cara. – Takeda tocou num lado do rosto – Doeu.

-E Kagome não sabe disso, né? – Hakudoushi ignorou os lamentáveis acontecimentos dos dois.

-Sabe o quê? – perguntou Inuyasha, surgindo repentinamente e Miroku, Takeda e Kouga quase pularam, estrangulando um grito de susto.

-A respeito do final de _"O Senhor das Aranhas"._ – Hakudoushi inventou inteligentemente – Eles queriam perguntar a ela.

-Ah, claro que ela sabe. Aquela namorada dele morre no final. – Inuyasha abriu a boca e os três, que antes quase pularam de susto, queriam pular de raiva no pescoço dele.

**-NÃO DÁ SPOILER!** – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Você também já tinha visto? – Sesshoumaru ficou indignado.

-Claro que sim. – Inuyasha deu de ombros e nem se deu conta do perigo que corria – Eu peguei naquele dia em que fomos à locadora. Já até devolvi.

-Eu particularmente gostei do final. – Hakudoushi reprimia um sorriso e atiçava a raiva dos outros para cima do mais novo – Eu confesso que não esperava aquilo.

-Kagome também não. Ficou chorando por uma hora depois que os créditos subiram.

Um minuto depois, Inuyasha saía correndo dali, perseguido pelos amigos.

**Meia hora depois:**

Com exceção de Hakudoushi, todo mundo estava à caça de Inuyasha para dar lições de como manter a boca fechada.

-Quer dizer que você os conhece desde o ginasial e só voltou agora para Tokyo? – Kouga perguntou ao recém-chegado – Então você não deve conhecer Sango ou Rin-chan.

O gesso do braço de Sesshoumaru voou na direção dele como se fosse uma pedra e jogo-o no chão.

-Ele pegou essa mania de atirar coisas do Hakudoushi. – Miroku explicou a Takeda – Foi assim que o Sesshoumaru ficou mais perigoso.

-Mas eu não sou violento. – Hakudoushi se defendeu, mantendo a serenidade – Eu sou budista, sou _zen, _sou um cara legal.

-Eu também sou budista, mas tô desempregado. – Miroku comentou.

-Acho que ele foi pra estação. – Sesshoumaru recolheu o gesso e olhou para os dois braços para lembrar em qual deveria usar – Esquecemos de pegar os passes antes de sairmos correndo atrás dele. Vamos ter que comprar de novo.

-Vá você, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi sugeriu – Com esse braço, terá prioridade no atendimento.

-É mesmo? – ele deu um sorriso cínico – Mas aqui é costume de quem chega à cidade gastar o dinheiro comprando passes.

-Bem, de certa forma, isso é verdade. – o amigo admitiu, tirando a carteira de um dos bolsos – Pode ir lá comigo? Quero te falar algumas coisas.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e concordou, começando a andar ao lado do amigo em direção aos caixas – porque, como quase todo japonês sabe, máquinas de comprar passes não seguem a lei de prioridade a deficientes físicos e gestantes.

-Eu não achei esse cara tão perigoso quanto Sesshoumaru. – Takeda opinou – Até me parece mais legal.

-Ele pode ser um aliado nosso. – Kouga tinha a mão direita no queixo para colocá-lo de volta ao lugar – Sesshoumaru não perde por esperar.

-Eu duvido disso. – Miroku voltou a ter tremeliques – Hakudoushi é terrível. Inuyasha e eu às vezes tínhamos mais medo dele do que de Sesshoumaru.

-Mas ele mesmo disse que é budista, _zen_ e legal. – Takeda franziu a testa.

-Eu também sou tudo isso, mas veja como estou agora. – Miroku deu de ombros.

-Olha! – Kouga apontou para uma multidão – Inuyasha tá ali!

-É hoje que eu desconto toda minha raiva por não ter visto esse filme... – Miroku fechou um punho e deu um soco na mão.

Os três correram, pularam bancos, chutaram pessoas, empurraram criancinhas e se aproximaram do alvo. Takeda foi o primeiro a agarrar:

-Inuyasha, seu miseráv...

A cara assustada de um rapaz que usava uma camisa da mesma cor que a de Inuyasha fez com que Takeda se calar e soltar o infeliz.

-Er... bem... Desculpe... – ele tirou um pouquinho de sujeira da camisa do rapaz e deu um tapa amigável nas costas dele – Foi mal. Achamos que era um tarado que quis passar a mão na namorada de um amigo nosso.

O outro saiu de lá correndo, lançando olhares desconfiados para trás.

-Precisamos tomar cuidado. – Miroku advertiu – Kouga, vê se não dá mancada agora, tá?

-Ah... foi mal. – ele se desculpou e colocou um par de óculos com aro grosso para melhorar a visão.

-Ele não pode ter voltado pra casa... Simplesmente não pode. – Miroku cruzou os braços e batia o pé impaciente – Só voltaremos depois de vasculhar toda esta estação.

-Ali! – Kouga apontou para outro lugar, um ponto em meio a uma multidão que se preparava para embarcar.

Novamente correram. Miroku bateu na cabeça dele, Kouga jogou-o no chão e Takeda quis pular em cima, quase conseguindo o feito quando perceberam que não era – de novo - a pessoa que procuravam.

Como o sujeito estava desmaiado e parecia até morto, resolveram deixá-lo lá mesmo. As pessoas estavam agarradas num semicírculo ao redor dos três (ou quatro, como quiserem), um pouco assustadas com tanta violência. Miroku pigarreou e parecia até alguém de autoridade na hora de falar:

-Ele passou a mão na namorada de um amigo nosso.

-É? De quem? – reconheceram Inuyasha perguntando atrás deles, arregalando os olhos.

Encararam-se num silêncio constrangedor.

Percebendo que a desvantagem era dele, Inuyasha deu alguns passos para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que os três davam alguns passos para frente. O olhar deles era de ameaça e profundo ódio; já Inuyasha piscava inocentemente.

Miroku ia abrir a boca para falar, mas _outras _pessoas – que estavam suspeitamente vestidas de preto e usavam óculos escuros - se pronunciaram antes:

-É um deles, senhorita? - um deles perguntou.

-Sim, sim. – a mulher que caíra por culpa de Inuyasha apontava para ele. Mas muitos ficavam como suspeitos, já que o mais novo estava atrás dos amigos – Foi ele quem me tocou naquele trem!

-Qual deles? – outro perguntou.

Todos os homens que observavam a cena apenas por curiosidade fugiram dali, deixando uma nuvem de poeira, algumas mulheres e os quatro amigos para trás.

Sozinhos, eles começaram a andar para trás, erguendo as mãos em sinal de defesa.

-Vocês já perceberam que só a gente se mete nesse tipo de confusão? – Takeda suava frio e a voz não passou de um sussurro.

-Isso até parece coisa de anime... – Kouga engoliu em seco.

-Tire a gente dessa, Miroku... – Inuyasha implorou.

-EU? – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Vamos usar a mesma tática que Sesshoumaru usou naquele dia em que quiseram nos linchar naquela locadora. – Takeda deu um passo estratégico para trás.

-Qual delas? – Miroku e Kouga o imitaram.

**-DÁ NO PÉ, PESSOAL! **– ele se virou abruptamente e começou a correr numa velocidade sobre-humana, porque, como todos sabem, esses poderes só surgem nos momentos de maior perigo.

**(A partir daqui não será mais narrado como se deu a perseguição. Apenas saibam que foi extremamente difícil para nossos simpáticos protagonistas fugirem das garras dos membros da yakuza, que usaram dardos, latas, jornais e até bolinhas de gude como armas de sujas táticas ninjas para acertá-los ou fazê-los tropeçar. Vamos passar agora para o final da meia-maratona de cem metros rasos dos nossos campeões).**

Correndo de um lado a outro, quase sem respirar direito, os quatro amigos mudavam a liderança da corrida uma vez e outra para saber para onde iriam.

-Pra onde está nos levando, Miroku? – Takeda estava morrendo de tanto correr.

-Sei lá!

-Isso é tudo culpa sua, Inuyasha! Trate de nos tirar dessa! – Kouga precisava culpar a alguém.

-Tudo eu, tudo eu! – o outro protestou, ganhando uma força superior a dos outros na hora de correr. Distanciou-se deles e passou a liderar, sob o olhar de espanto deles.

Como já era maldade demais e apelação **subir** as escadas rolantes da estação para passarem à outra plataforma (mesmo porque não seria útil numa escapada como aquela), Inuyasha resolveu **descer. **Correu em direção de uma escada rolante sem saber que ela era de _subida, _mas estancou ao pé dela. Não porque percebeu que era a escada errada, mas sim porque viu o irmão e Hakudoushi subindo para a mesma plataforma deles. E, por ter parado, os três que o seguiam bateram a cara nas costas um do outro e caíram no chão.

-Agora pegamos vocês! – os perseguidores gritaram às costas dele. Vendo-se cercado, Inuyasha jogou-se num canto no exato, instante em que um perseguidor quis nocauteá-lo com um mangá tipo brochura da _Shonen Jump._

Consequentemente, o alvo que foi acertado foi _Hakudoushi. _

Na plataforma, não se ouvia nem o _zum-zum_ de moscas. Do trem que fizera uma parada segundos antes, os passageiros olhavam apreensivos a cena, pendurados nas portas ou as cabeças presas nas janelas. Fora dele, todos pareciam estátuas: nem ousavam respirar.

O mangá escorreu em câmera lenta do rosto do rapaz, causando medo em todos quando foi totalmente revelado. Hakudoushi estava com o rosto transfigurado pelo ódio, parecia pronto para matar a pessoa que ousou jogar as páginas mofadas da _Shonen Jump _na cara dele. Até Sesshoumaru recuou cautelosamente um passo, temendo que a entrada deles em todas as estações da capital fosse proibida. Inuyasha e os outros temeram o mesmo e conseguiram se esconder atrás do irmão mais velho, depois de tentarem passar despercebidamente pelos dois que se confrontavam através dos olhares.

Finalmente Hakudoushi deu o primeiro movimento, acertando um soco que fez voar o infeliz até o grupo dele, cujos membros caíram depois de receberem o _arremessado. _

**-DÁ-LHE**! – Takeda e Kouga vibraram e fizeram o grito de guerra.

Formou-se até uma torcida organizada formada pelos passageiros que estavam na estação. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam assustados demais e encolhiam o outro a cada golpe que era ouvido. Hakudoushi partiu para cima dos outros e surrava qualquer um que usasse óculos e roupas escuras, causando uma confusão tamanha no local.

Minutos depois, a polícia apareceu.

**Três horas depois, numa delegacia:**

-Bem, bem... – um velho delegado com cara de gente ruim lia as fichas dos detidos – Crianças machucadas, oito feridos, senhores idosos agredidos, torcida organizada, tumultos, destruição de patrimônio público, assédio sexual... – deu um suspiro forçado para conter a vontade de rir e olhou os "acusados" – O que eu faço com vocês, hein?

Os detidos eram, da esquerda para a direita: Kouga e Takeda (com as camisas cobrindo os rostos); Inuyasha (olhando para o lado); Miroku (profundamente envergonhado); Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi (o irmão sem o gesso no braço e os dois mantendo as cabeças erguidas). Estavam já ali há quase três horas depois de serem presos durante a confusão na estação de metrô juntamente com os membros da yakuza (que na verdade eram os seguranças do local) e foram soltos logo que se identificaram.

-Muito bem. – o delegado jogou as fichas em cima da mesa com um gesto de desprezo – Alguém vai pagar a fiança de vocês?

Inuyasha, Takeda, Kouga e Miroku responderam "sim" ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi falaram "não".

-"Sim" ou "não"? – o homem da lei piscou.

-Ei, as meninas podem nos tirar daqui. – Miroku falou aos que se recusaram – Ou cês têm um outro plano?

-Vocês não estão preocupados com o que elas podem pensar de nós? – Sesshoumaru murmurou num rosnado – E foi por culpa de vocês!

-Ei, foi Hakudoushi quem começou. – Inuyasha tentou se defender – Nós não amarramos ninguém nos trilhos pra ser atropelado pelo metrô!

Hakudoushi manteve a serenidade diante das acusações.

-Olha, nós somos quatro. O "não" é só do interesse de dois. – Takeda foi racional, virando-se para o delegado – Delegado, pode ligar pra esse telefone do endereço deles.

-Elas não podem saber que estamos aqui! – Sesshoumaru tentou intervir.

-E por que não? – os quatro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele está sem aquele gesso. – Hakudoushi ainda estava _zen _e recebeu o olhar ameaçador do amigo – Ele não quer que a namorada dele o veja assim.

Os quatro se entreolharam.

**-Ligue pra elas!** – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo ao delegado, sorrindo porque finalmente se vingariam de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_No menor quarto da casa de Sesshoumaru, algumas pessoas tentavam arrumar um canto para dormir. Isto é, elas só começariam depois que o dono da casa parasse de discutir na sala com a namorada – ou melhor, quando ela parasse de gritar com ele._

_-Por que é sempre __**ela **__quem grita? – Hakudoushi perguntou a Miroku. Os dois estavam escutando através da porta._

_-É sempre assim. Ele não levanta a voz pra ela. _

_-Ah..._

_**-Mas não fui eu, Rin!**__ – Sesshoumaru tentava se explicar – __**Foi Inuyasha quem passou a mão naquela mulher! **_

_**-INUYASHA!**__ – foi o berro que Kagome deu._

_Hakudoushi e Miroku já tinham voltado aos respectivos futon's quando Inuyasha entrou no quarto abruptamente e fechou a porta atrás de si, escorrendo nela enquanto limpava o suor do rosto muito pálido._

_Sesshoumaru entrou abruptamente logo depois, jogando o irmão longe e batendo a pobre porta furiosamente. Hakudoushi fingia dormir e Miroku mudava o ângulo do futon no chão._

_E ficaram todos num silêncio tenebroso. _

_-Bem... Acho que só amanhã a gente vai conseguir explicar pra elas... – o mais novo deitou-se na cama da namorada, que estava cheia de almofadas rosadas e bichinhos de pelúcia – Vocês não vão querer dormir aqui, né? Boa noite. – ele chutou alguns bichinhos e tranqüilamente se cobriu até o pescoço._

_Caiu da cama quando escutou um miado berrado. Era de Buyo, que dormia debaixo da almofada. Inuyasha afastou-se da cama enojado, começando a passar a mão pela roupa de dormir._

_-Maldito gato vira-lata! – ele amaldiçoou, sem coragem nem de pegar o lençol que usara para se cobrir minutos antes, pois Buyo lambia as patas em cima dele._

_Os outros fingiam que nada acontecia, cansados demais até para rir. Ajeitaram-se em futon's separados e cobriram-se até a cabeça. _

_-Eu acho que tô com alergia. – Inuyasha começou a reclamar – Olha... olha, manchas vermelhas!_

_-Vai dormir, Inuyasha. – a voz de Miroku saiu abafada por causa do lençol._

_-Eu... E-eu estou com falta de a-a-ar! – Inuyasha parecia que estava com comida entalada na garganta – N-Não consigo... respirar...!_

_-Então morra, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru mudou de posição no futon, deitando-se de lado e de costas ao irmão. Hakudoushi não agüentou e começou a rir, sentando-se no futon._

_-Ei, o que foi isso? – Miroku sentou-se repentinamente e olhou para os lados. Sesshoumaru nem se moveu e parecia que já dormia._

_-Isso o quê? – Inuyasha até esqueceu que estava se sufocando. _

_-Parece alguma coisa se arrastando... – Miroku parecia um pouco assustado e começou a ter novamente os tremeliques._

_-Ah, Kagome já falou sobre isso. Ela diz que são espíritos. – o mais novo pegou outro lençol do guarda-roupa de Kagome e aproximou-se do futon de Miroku para dividi-lo – Arreda pra lá._

_-Quê? – o amigo protestou – Nem inventa!_

_-Ah, por quê? Eu não vou dormir no chão quando você tá num futon que dá pra dois dormirem!_

_-Eu NÃO vou dormir com VOCÊ, Inuyasha! – Miroku fechou os punhos e levantou, apontando para a cama – Vai dormir com o "seu" gato!_

_-"Dormir com o seu gato"? – até Sesshoumaru despertou por causa do duplo sentido – Inuyasha, você...?_

_-Oh, não! – Hakudoushi batia os punhos no chão de tanta graça que achava._

_-Não! – o mais novo se estressou – Hakudoushi, explique pra ele! Eu sei que você entendeu! _

_-Calma, eu tô rindo aqui. – ele se abraçava e tentava controlar a crise de risos._

_Miroku deixou de apontar para a cama e voltou a ter tremeliques, olhando para os lados._

_-De onde vem esse barulho? De onde? _

_-Pelo amor dos deuses... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e pegou o lençol e uma almofada – Vou dormir na sala._

_-Vou com você. – Inuyasha pegou as coisas dele também._

_Antes que o irmão percebesse, Sesshoumaru correu para a porta, abriu-a, tirou a chave, fechou-a e a trancou pelo lado de fora._

_**-Ei!**__ – Inuyasha gritou, batendo na porta juntamente com Miroku._

_Um som próximo a uma mulher gemendo de dor foi ouvido no quarto. Logo em seguida, alguma coisa quebrou._

_-Sesshoumaru, abre essa porta, pelo amor dos seus deuses! – Miroku gritou._

_E Hakudoushi continuou rindo do azar dos outros, até escutar alguma coisa quebrar._

_

* * *

_

**Como será um dia só **_delas? _**Tokyo no Nendaiki 20kai: **_"Kanojora". _**Não percam! **

"**-Você não acha estranho aquele gesso no braço dele? Parece que está criando raízes!"**


	20. Kanojora

_Sango entrou na cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru._

_-Bom dia... – ela bocejou, arrastando-se até uma cadeira. Na pia, Rin cortava alguns legumes para o almoço; Kagome colocava leite num pratinho para Buyo tomar. _

_-Bom dia, Sango-chan. – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_-Cadê aqueles três? – a garota deitou a cabeça entre os braços, abafando a voz. Parecia que voltava a dormir._

_-Sesshoumaru disse que iam sair pra ir buscar um "amigo" que chegaria hoje a Tokyo. – Rin parou de cortar as verduras e questionou Kagome com o olhar – Só que não disse quem era... E não sabia que eles tinham mais um amigo. Achei que eram só os três mesmo. _

_-"Amigo"...? – Kagome olhou pensativa o teto por tempo longo demais. O leite derramava da caixinha e transbordava na tigela de Buyo, para alegria do bichano. _

_-Kagome! – Rin chamou a atenção dela – O leite!_

_-Ah... Desculpe... – ela ficou em pé, foi a uma gaveta e tirou de lá um pano para limpar o chão – Eu estava imaginando quem seria o tal amigo..._

_-Só espero que não venha morar aqui. – Sango falou, ainda com a cabeça entre os braços._

_-Não dormiu bem, Sango-chan? – Rin levou bolinhos de arroz e suco à mesa para a amiga comer._

_-Miroku fez uma cópia __**daquele **__filme e fiquei rindo enquanto assistia. – Sango levantou a cabeça e ainda estava de olhos fechados enquanto partia um bolinho e comia alguns pedaços – Foi horrível pra dormir porque ficava lembrando de algumas partes._

_-Que filme? – Kagome ficou curiosa. Não percebeu quando Rin começou a agitar os braços freneticamente atrás dela._

_-Aquele filme da... _

_Sango arregalou os olhos e parecia totalmente desperta quando inexplicavelmente Rin jogou quase um litro de água da cara dela._

_-Ah, desculpe, Sango-chan. – a voz e o olhar dela eram severos e Sango se encolheu na cadeira, erguendo as mãos na defensiva – Achei que queria um pouco de água pra acordar._

_-Deeescuuulpaaa... – ela murmurava só para Rin ouvir, ainda segurando ameaçadora uma garrafa de água pela metade._

_Kagome não entendia nada._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Kanojora **

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos Verdadeiros Sentimentos

Elas

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, crianças. Não é meu.

Para _os_ leitores.

* * *

-Finalmente temos um pouco de paz! – Kagome, na sala com Sango, praticamente gritou quando a casa ficou em silêncio depois que os três rapazes saíram – Francamente, que coisa mais infantil! Sesshoumaru deveria dar _exemplo _praqueles dois em lugar de bater neles com o joystick só porque perdeu uma partida!

-É por isso que vou esconder esse videogame. – Rin atravessou a sala com o objeto nos braços, abrindo com um pé um velho baú, do qual saiu Buyo repentinamente. Com o susto, o videogame caiu dos braços dela e quebrou em quatro partes.

A sala ficou em silêncio mortal. Rin apenas sentia gotas escorrerem pelo rosto.

-Ah... O... O... Nintendo '94... – ela estava com medo.

-Ah, Rin-chan... – Sango levantou-se do sofá e foi à amiga, dando de ombros ao abaixar-se para pegar os destroços do brinquedo – A gente fala que foi o Inuyasha.

-Mas ele nem tá...! – Rin arregalou os olhos.

-Sesshoumaru e Miroku nem vão parar pra pensar nisso na hora. – Sango pegou o que sobrou e jogou do alto para dentro do baú, com direito a pecinhas e parafusos saltando para todos os lados como pipocas numa panela.

-Sango… - Kagome estava tão admirada quanto Rin – Você está pegando as manias de Miroku-sama…

-É? – ela coçou um dos lados do rosto, da mesma forma como Miroku – Nem reparei.

-Acho que vou sair para comprar um novo. – Rin levantou-se depressa e, decidida, deu alguns passos em direção ao quarto para ir se arrumar. Entretanto, Kagome e Sango a pararam.

-Rin-chan… Não fique assim… - Kagome a tranquilizava – Essas coisas acontecem…

-É, Rin… Não fique preocupada, vamos, vamos… - Sango a levantou do chão e, com a ajuda de Kagome, levou-a ao sofá, no qual as três se sentaram ao mesmo tempo, uma ao lado da outra.

Passou-se um minuto.

-Vou comprar outro. – Rin levantou-se novamente.

-Sent'aí. – Sango puxou a saia dela e a fez sentar-se – Rin-chan, não se preocupe com isso! Eles não vão ligar tanto assim. Qualquer coisa, eles descontarão em alguém. Menos em nós, é claro.

-Mas... Mas... – ela ainda estava com remorso.

-Vamos aproveitar que os meninos saíram e fazer alguma coisa legal! – Kagome bateu palmas alegremente – Faz tempo que não ficamos juntas!

Sango e Rin sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça.

Passaram-se momentos longos de silêncio e tranquilidade que chegaram a inquietar. As três permaneciam sentadas, olhando fixamente um ponto em frente a elas.

-Está quieto aqui. – Kagome observou e as amigas concordaram.

-Quieto demais. – Sango completou.

-É tão estranho quando aqueles três não estão aqui. – Rin baixou o rosto e pensou novamente no videogame quebrado – Eles ficam tão animados quando jogam...

-Rin-chan – Kagome percebeu que ela ainda estava preocupada e resolveu tocar em outro assunto -, que tal fazermos um chá?

-"Chá"? – tanto Rin quanto Sango piscaram ao ouvir a idéia.

-Como fazíamos quando éramos crianças! – Kagome parecia uma criança de cinco anos – Sem as bonecas, claro.

-Ah... – Sango sorriu ao lembrar que as duas eram amigas desde a infância – Às vezes eu gostaria de ter conhecido vocês há mais tempo...

-Eu só passei a gostar mais daqueles chás depois que Kagome perdeu _aquela _boneca. – Rin comentou ao levantar-se. Ia à cozinha para preparar um lanche – Ela me dava medo. – comentou antes de sair da sala.

-Aquela boneca que os meninos quebraram? – Sango comentou vagamente.

-Eles quebraram o quê? – Kagome não escutou direito, para sorte da outra.

-Quebraram? Quebraram o quê? Quem? – Sango tentou enrolar ao se dar conta do erro que cometera, já que só ela sabia daquela história – _Rin, você precisa de ajuda? _– gritou para a amiga na cozinha e pegou a mão de Kagome para arrastá-la – Já vamos ajudar!

-Ai, Sango! Você vai arrancar o meu braço assim, caramba!

**Trinta minutos depois:**

-Que delícia... – Sango murmurou ao tomar um gole do chá. As três estavam à mesinha da sala, sentadas no chão – Rin-chan sempre nos surpreende com tudo que faz com tanto carinho.

-Ah, que nada, Sango-chan... – a garota ficou corada, mas ainda assim sorria – Eu não sou tão prendada assim...

-Sesshoumaru-sama não diz o contrário pra você? – Kagome pousou os queixos nas mãos unidas ao ver a amiga corar com o comentário.

-Bah... – Sango tomou mais um gole de chá e parecia ser a mais séria das três – Nós podemos nos divertir sem eles, né?

-Claro! – as duas ainda confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Então vamos tomar nosso chá e falar de outras coisas.

Fez-se silêncio. Era possível ouvir o vento soprando lá fora.

Kagome abriu a boca e Sango a cortou:

-Não vou dizer que eles estão fazendo falta.

Kagome fechou a boca e bebeu o chá.

Dez minutos de chá se passaram tranquilamente e sem muitas novidades.

-Meninas, vamos conversar! – Sango tentava mudar o clima daquele momento sem graça – Nunca mais nós conversamos!

-Mas a gente se fala todos os dias... – Rin comentou inocentemente.

Sango lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado e a outra escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos que seguravam a xícara.

-Mas nunca mais falamos sobre coisas mais importantes... – Sango tentou convencer, mas admitia que Rin tinha razão.

-Como o quê, por exemplo? – Kagome estava entediada.

-Hmm... Por exemplo... – ela ficou pensativa – Hmm... Bem... Eu nunca mais comprei roupas. Vocês perceberam?

Kagome e Rin pareciam indiferentes.

-E você, Kagome-chan? Quando foi a última vez que comprou uma roupa?

A amiga ficou pensativa. Depois começou a agitar os braços.

-Eu comprei uma roupa ontem! Ontem!

-É? – Rin parecia realmente admirada.

-E o que foi, Kagome-chan? O quê? O quê? – Sango estava curiosíssima e Kagome fez um pouco de suspense.

-**Um sutiã com enchimento**.

Rin e Sango arregalaram os olhos e ficaram com a mesma expressão por dois minutos. Repentinamente, Sango começou a rir exageradamente.

-O que foi, Sango? – Kagome não parecia feliz com a reação da amiga, que batia os punhos no chão.

-Des... Desculpe... Desculpe, K-Kagome-chan... – ainda ria ao voltar à posição normal – D-Desculpe, é sério... – riu mais um pouco antes de explicar – Não estou r-rindo do sutiã, é verdade!

-Sango-chan... – Rin via que Kagome ainda estava brava – Isso não está ajudando...

-É que... que... – respirou profundamente antes de dar mais um sorriso largo, indicando que ainda achava muita graça naquilo – Nós estávamos tão sérias e você falou isso... Achei que tivesse comprado alguma coisa mais importante...

-Isso **é **importante pra mim. – a voz de Kagome estava gelada – Desculpe se não tenho os mesmos "dotes" que você.

A palavra "dotes" fez Sango lembrar o título do filme que vira na noite anterior, e Rin fechou os olhos ao vê-la recomeçar a rir e abraçar a barriga que doía por causa das gargalhadas.

Aquilo fez Kagome levantar-se indignada:

-Oh, acha graça? Seus "dotes" não são tão bons assim? – ela "espetou" a amiga.

Desta vez foi Sango que se levantou indignada e cruzou os braços.

-É claro que são. – descruzou os braços para evidenciá-los - Tanto que não preciso comprar sutiãs com enchimento.

-Sango-chan! – a voz de Rin saiu sumida de tão horrorizada que ficou com a provocação entre as duas.

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares de ameaça; faíscas pareciam envolvê-las.

**-Rin, fale alguma coisa!** – elas falaram ao mesmo tempo, virando o rosto numa mesma direção. A outra engasgou e empalideceu.

-E-Ei! Não me coloquem nessa história! – ela erguia as mãos na defensiva – Vamos sentar e nos acalmar, meninas...

-Só quando ela retirar o que ela disse! – Kagome apontou um dedo para Sango, que reagiu como se tivesse sido condenada por algum crime.

-Eu não disse coisa alguma! É você que tira sempre conclusões erradas! Aposto que se Rin dissesse isso na maior inocência, ela ia entender o motivo d'eu ter rido! – o que era verdade, Sango completou no pensamento.

-Rin, você também usa sutiã com enchimento? – Kagome parecia surpresa e Sango deu um tapa na testa.

_-HÃÃÃ?_ – os olhos de Rin ficaram tão arregalados que as pupilas sumiam – Não! - baixou os olhos para ver os "dotes" e abraçou-se como tivesse vergonha deles ou daquela conversa.

-Eu vou embora daqui. – Sango deu meia-volta e pisava duro ao marchar para o quartinho improvisado que ela e Miroku dividiam.

-Sango! – Rin levantou-se para ir atrás dela.

-Rin, não vá atrás dela! – Kagome continuava parada, braços cruzados, indignada.

A garota deu meia-volta e correu até ela.

-Ah, olha só, usando a amiga de infância pra se apoiar! – Sango gritou do quarto.

-Sango-chan, não é verdade! – Rin voltou a correr de braços estendidos.

-Rin, você é minha melhor amiga e vai atrás dela? – Kagome apelou.

Rin parou no meio da sala:

**-PAREM COM ISSO, VOCÊS DUAS! QUE COISA MAIS INFANTIL! **

A casa inteira ficou em silêncio.

-Nós somos amigas! – Rin disse com sinceridade – Toda essa discussão é ridícula! É só criança que costuma fazer esse tipo de comparação! "O meu é melhor que o seu!", "eu comprei e não vou te dar!".

Sango nem estava mais no quarto. Olhava Kagome e esta fazia o mesmo. Envergonhadas, elas abriram os braços e se envolveram num sincero e amigável abraço.

-Desculpe. – Kagome murmurou – Eu entendi tudo errado.

-A culpa foi minha por não saber qual é o momento certo pra rir. – Sango enxugou uma lágrima de um dos cantos – Miroku sempre me diz que ainda vou dar problemas.

Depois as duas foram abraçar Rin, que apenas via à cena com uma expressão alegre por ter finalmente ajudado as duas a se entenderem.

-Bem... E o que vamos fazer agora? – Sango perguntou quando foram ao sofá e esqueceram do chá, mas agora felizes com a reconciliação.

-Hmm... Não sei... – Kagome respondeu e Rin também não sabia.

Ficaram olhando alguma coisa invisível e interessante à frente delas.

-Vamos ver filme? – Higurashi deu de ombros com a sugestão – Ficaremos esperando por eles até voltarem. O tal amigo vai almoçar aqui, né? Rin, que filme temos aí pra ver?

-"Laços com Ternuras". – ela respondeu pronta e alegremente, não notando o balançar de cabeça de Sango e o sorriso forçado da outra amiga. Não era legal negar isso a alguém que ajudou a reatar uma amizade.

**DUAS horas depois:**

-N-Não... – Rin soluçava ao morder a ponta de um lenço. O rosto estava vermelho e os olhos estavam tão apagados pelas lágrimas que nem era possível ver o castanho neles – Não... Que maldade...

Ao lado dela, Kagome folheava muito mais interessada um guia de tevê a cabo; do outro, Sango segurava o rosto com uma das mãos para não cair de sono. De quando em quando despertava quando estava prestes a bater a cabeça, mas voltava a cochilar alguns segundos depois.

-Não é triste, Kagome-chan? – Rin ainda chorava em cascata e mordia a ponta do lenço. A outra baixou a revista.

-Hein?

-Não é triste? – ela repetiu, passando um braço para enxugar os olhos borrados.

-Ah, sim. – a resposta foi indiferente – Muito triste mesmo.

-Você também acha, Sango-chan? – Rin balançou a amiga, que despertou meio grogue.

_-Hããã?_ – Sango esfregou os olhos e olhou para os lados meio assustada, a voz estava mole e arrastada – Eles já voltaram?

-Você também não acha triste? – Rin insistiu, puxando a blusa dela – Não é triste? Não é?

A boca de Sango não tinha forças para fechar, ainda a olhando sem reação.

-Rin-chan... – Kagome fechou com força a revista e usou o tom mais amigável e educado – Podemos ver uma coisa mais alegre? Estou um pouco triste por causa desse filme...

-Mas ainda falta meia hora pra acabar... – Rin tirou do "pause" e começou a mover a boca para "dublar" os diálogos em inglês com perfeição.

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares, abismadas com a prova definitiva de que Rin havia conseguido decorar os diálogos depois de ver todas as reprises na tevê e os comentário da versão remasterizada.

-Rin-chan! – Sango correu ao DVD e pressionou o botão "EJECT" – Eu estou _muuuito _triste. Será que não podemos ver uma comédia?

-"Comédia"? – ela ficou pensativa e enxugou as últimas lágrimas, dando um sorriso muito doce – Claro que sim. – não viu Kagome erguendo os braços aos céus para agradecer aos deuses dela - Tem algum filme aí?

-Eu tenho. – Kagome pulou do sofá – Não é bem uma comédia, mas dá pra divertir. Acho que Inuyasha ainda tem guardado "O Senhor das Aranhas". Volto logo! – correu ao quarto dela para procurar o DVD.

Desta vez, foram as outras duas que reviraram os olhos.

-De tanto que os meninos já falaram... – Sango deitou-se no sofá e deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Rin, que aproveitou para fazer tranças no cabelo dela – Nem sinto vontade de ver esse filme...

-Eu soube que farão a continuação. – Rin parecia um pouco irritada – Estreia no ano que vem: "O Retorno do Senhor das Aranhas".

Sango zombou do título e balançou levemente a cabeça, sentando-se comodamente para dar espaço no sofá. Kagome apareceu na sala segurando cuidadosamente um DVD sem título – para não estragar a lente.

-Sabia que Inuyasha não havia devolvido! – ela pôs o DVD no aparelho - Eu achei o final idiota... Mas acho que terá uma continuação. Aquela namorada dele morre.

-Ele tinha namorada? – Sango franziu a testa.

-Nós nunca vimos mais que quinze minutos desse filme. – Rin comentou – Acho que vai ser a primeira vez que isso acontece.

-Eu acho que Miroku e Sesshoumaru-sama já viram. Inuyasha disse que veria depois com eles, espero que não tenha esquecido. – Kagome coçou a cabeça e aumentou o volume e correu ao sofá para se juntar às amigas, sentando num espacinho ao lado de Rin.

O filme começou com uma trilha sonora instrumental suave. Kagome pulou três partes.

-Nós já vimos o início no cinema, né?

As amigas concordaram.

O filme _recomeçou. _A princípio, até parecia normal.

E três minutos depois...

-Que filme é ESSE? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

Sango e Rin sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo e tentaram pegar o controle das mãos de Kagome, que conseguia afastar as duas com uma só mão e via as cenas sem nem ao menos piscar.

**-PAREM COM ISSO! EU QUERO VER! **– berrou e elas se encolheram na outra ponta do sofá.

A atenção de Kagome se voltou ao filme. Olhava apreensivamente as cenas, ainda atordoada pela descoberta.

-Aquela ali é a _Kikyo? – _ainda não acreditava – A _Kikyo,_ eu estou vendo a _Kikyo _ali?

Ficou pensativa por segundos e então voltou a cabeça em direção das amedrontadas amigas.

-Vocês SABIAM disso?

Viu-as forçarem um sorriso. Kagome voltou a prestar atenção às cenas.

Um minuto depois, comentou:

-Ela atua muito mal.

Sango deu um tapa na testa e Rin torcia as mãos nervosamente.

-Des... Desculpe-nos, Kagome-chan... – Rin só faltava arrancar os dedos de tanto que os mexia– Nós já sabíamos há algum tempo, mas não tínhamos coragem pra contar pra Inuyasha e...

-Ah, tudo bem, Rin-chan. – Kagome não tirava os olhos da tevê e movia a mão esquerda como se espantasse algum mosquito perto dela – Eu não acredito que esses caras caíram nas garras da sacerdotisa... E ela nem é bonita... Olha, ela começou a tirar a roupa!

As três ficaram retas no sofá. Um gemido e outro eram ouvidos do filme.

Momentos depois, levavam as mãos aos próprios seios, como se quisessem medir o peso deles ou certificar do tamanho deles.

Continuaram assistindo ao filme.

-Ai, não... – Sango começou a rir, passando a dar gargalhadas de um acesso de risadas em poucos segundos – Acho que seria melhor a gente terminar de ver "Laços com Ternuras"... – riu tanto que quase caiu do sofá, fazendo as amigas balançarem as cabeças.

**TRÊS horas depois:**

-Ela tinha sim celulite! – Kagome, junto às amigas que bebiam chá, batia um punho na mesinha de madeira – **EU VI! EU VI!**

Sango ainda tinha acesso de risadas, mal podendo tomar o chá. Rin era a única que não queria participar da discussão.

-Hmm... Bem... Vamos mudar de assunto... – Kagome encheu a xícara mais uma vez antes de escutar Sango rir – É sério, desta vez eu não vou falar dela! Não vou!

-Tá bom, tá bom... – Sango fingiu que acreditava e tentava ficar séria – Você disse isso das outras cinco vezes antes de voltar a falar dos "defeitos de fábrica" da Kikyo...

-Ok... Então vamos falar dos meninos e esquecer a Kikyo e os filminhos dela. – Kagome empinou o nariz – Inuyasha pode até morrer sem saber disso.

-Você já tocou nesse assunto! – Sango observou sorridente – Miroku fica vendo esse filme pra encontrar os erros de produção. Ele disse que viu um samurai usando um relógio digital igualzinho ao que ele vendeu pra conseguir dinheiro.

-Vocês viram até isso...? - Rin não acreditava.

-E você, Rin-chan? – Kagome ficou curiosa, o que preocupou um pouco a amiga ao ter a leve impressão do que seria a pergunta – Você e Sesshoumaru-sama não viram também?

-Q-Que p-pergunta é e-essa, K-Kagome-chan? – ela gaguejou e sentiu o rosto queimar – Sesshoumaru-sama está com o braço machucado, caso não lembre!

-Se Miroku estivesse aqui, ele diria que isso não seria um problema. – Sango fez o comentário dela, franzindo a testa em dúvida ao lembrar de alguma coisa – Aliás, de uns tempos pra cá, Miroku anda falando muito em quebrar alguma parte do corpo pra eu ser mais carinhosa com ele...

-Hmm... Que estranho... – Kagome colocou um dedo no queixo ao assumir um ar pensativo – Inuyasha fez um comentário do tipo há alguns meses...

As duas olharam Rin, que piscava durante o raciocínio dela.

-Vocês não querem dizer que Sesshoumaru-sama quebrou o braço de propósito, né? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e enrugando a testa em sinal de irritação.

-Não, Rin-chan, não! – Kagome negava com as mãos – Foi só um comentário... Sabemos que Sesshoumaru-sama não faria isso...

-Mas... Mas... Você não acha estranho aquele gesso no braço dele? Parece que está criando raízes! – Sango também estava tanto em dúvida quanto as amigas – Ele pode sim ter quebrado o braço, mas isso já faz tanto tempo...

-Ele não mentiria pra mim. – ela enfatizou. De alguma forma sentia-se ofendida com uma simples insinuação – Só que ele não pode tirar ainda aquele gesso por causa dos acidentes que teve... Foi um atrás do outro! E ele vai sempre com Inuyasha e Miroku-sama pra se consultar com o doutor **Hachi**tsumoto Hideaki! Eu guardo todas as receitas!

Rin suspirou como se amaldiçoasse alguém. As amigas ficaram caladas.

-E a gente viu esse filme, sim. – confirmou a teoria de Kagome, que abafou a risada.

Silêncio à mesa.

-Ainda estou preocupada com o videogame... – Rin confessou um pouco preocupada – Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas eles vão ficar decepcionados se descobrirem que aquilo quebrou e terão que rodar outros bairros procurando um novo...

-Mas já existe até um modelo mais recente! Não é possível que eles fiquem tão chateados assim. – Kagome zombou com aquela ideia – A gente já os conhece muito bem.

-Hmm... – Rin continuava preocupada.

O telefone tocou e ela deixou a xícara na mesa para ir atender:

-Alô? Pois não? – os olhos dela arregalaram – Sess? Não foi culpa minha, caiu sem querer dos...! Hã? Como? – deu uma longa pausa e mexia algumas vezes a cabeça, como se ele pudesse ver que ela concordava – Mas o que aconteceu? Hein? Quê? Certo, certo, eu vou ligar pra ele... Tá... Tá, eu ligo sim... Sess, você não se machucou de novo, né? – pegou papel e caneta para anotar um nome e alguns números - Onde vocês estão? Sess? Sess? - olhou o aparelho nas mãos e recolocou na base – Acho que caiu...

-O que foi, Rin-chan? – Sango estava tão preocupada quanto Kagome.

-Ele disse que teve uma briga da yakuza na estação de metrô quando vinham pra casa com o amigo deles... – Rin olhava ora o papel, ora o telefone, ora as amigas – A polícia está com eles, querem que testemunhem... Sess pediu para ligar para o advogado dele, um tal de... – olhou as anotações – "**Hachi**suyama Yakihito"... Nunca ouvi falar dele...

-Inuyasha está bem, Rin-chan? – Kagome ficou apreensiva.

-E Miroku? – a noiva deste também.

-Eu não sei, Sess parecia apressado... Estou preocupada com o braço dele! E se ele foi ferido por algum mafioso?

-Não pense nisso agora, Rin-chan! Ligue pro advogado! – Kagome começou a torcer as mãos – Estou preocupada com Inuyasha...

Foram elas ao sentar para ligarem ao dito cujo que cuidaria do caso dos três. Sango discou o número, Kagome segurou o telefone e Rin falava a ele, ocupando a posição do meio para que as amigas também escutassem a conversa:

-B-Boa noite... – ela gaguejou quando atenderam. É um pouco constrangedor para alguns falar ao telefone com uma pessoa de certa importância – Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Hachisuyama... É uma emergência... Ah, é o senhor mesmo? Er... Ah, nada não, achei a sua voz parecida com a de outra pessoa...

Tapou o fone e olhou as amigas, que piscavam um pouco boquiabertas:

-Se não fosse o advogado de Sesshoumaru, eu ia achar que era AQUELE amigo trambiqueiro e doido deles...

-Continue conversando com ele, Rin-chan! – Sango se controlava para não roer as muito bem feitas unhas.

-S-Senhor Hachisuyama... – Rin tentava formular os pensamentos – Aconteceu um problema... Sesshoumaru-sama é um cliente seu e ele me ligou agora há pouco... Hein? O quê? O senhor já sabe do caso? Deu na tevê? – olhou as amigas, também admiradas – Ah, desculpe, eu não vi o jornal desta tarde... – viu Sango e Kagome forçarem um sorriso – Vai resolver isso agora? Que bom, que bom! Vamos aguardar um telefonema seu! Obrigada, senhor Hashisuyama! Tenha uma boa tarde... E esclareça o que aconteceu, tá? Como? Jornalistas? Não, ninguém veio aqui... Certo, eu não vou falar com eles, então... – ela franziu a testa e viu que as amigas pareciam igualmente surpresas com a pergunta – Certo, certo, eu jogo água quente nos repórteres, eles são mesmo detestáveis. – afastou-se um pouco de Sango quando esta quis dar almofadadas nela – Ok, até mais...

Quando ela desligou o telefone, as amigas nem precisaram perguntar o que aconteceu:

-Ele disse que a yakuza atacou por aquelas bandas da estação do _Shikansen. – _Rin começou a explicar – Prenderam todo mundo que estava lá... Menos os que conseguiram fugir, é claro...

-E por que aqueles idiotas não fugiram? – Sango se revoltou, cruzando os braços e tomando o telefone das mãos de Rin – Vou ligar lá pra redação... Aposto que eles sabem de alguma coisa...

-E se Sesshoumaru-sama tiver machucado o braço de novo?

-Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou.

Sango aguardou alguns momentos na linha até ser atendida por algum colega:

-Oi, é a Sango... Ah, tudo bem, sim... Só queria saber a respeito de uma briga com a yakuza na estação do _Shikansen. _Hein? – ela olhou as amigas pelos cantos – Nossa, é mesmo? QUANTOS foram presos? – quase berrou – Um desempregado...

-Miroku. – Kagome contou no dedo.

-Um cara de olhos azuis e cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo...

-O que Kouga fazia com eles? – Rin se admirou e Kagome contou outro dedo.

-Um playboy...

-Takeda. – Kagome já estava no dedo médio.

-Um pesquisador de Kyoto...

Kagome separou o dedo e parecia um pouco assustada, piscando ao tentar imaginar quem seria a pessoa.

-E dois irmãos...

-Alguma coisa aconteceu com Sesshoumaru-sama? Hein? Aconteceu? Aconteceu? – Rin queria arrancar o aparelho das mãos da amiga, que a afastava com a outra mão.

-Escute... – Sango continuava falando – Aconteceu alguma coisa com esses irmãos? – uma longa pausa – O pesquisador começou a confusão, foi? E o playboy e mais um fizeram a torcida organizada, que horror...

-E Sess? Alguma coisa com o Sess? – Rin estava quase para arrancar a blusa de Sango de tanto que a puxava.

-Olha, eu quero saber dos irmãos... O mais novo teve que segurar o irmão? O mais velho quis bater na polícia? Mas... Mas como? – ela quase deu risada com a ideia – Mas não é possível, esse rapaz está com o braço machucado... Hein? Ele bateu em todo mundo com os dois? Mas estou dizendo que...!

Afastou o fone e falou a Rin:

-Ele diz que o mais velho conseguiu surrar quase todos os policiais... E NÃO está com o braço machucado, porque é suspeito de um assédio ocorrido num trem. Só que a mulher não tem muita certeza se foi ele ou o mais novo.

-Inuyasha não faria isso! – Kagome berrou em defesa do namorado.

Rin piscava, olhava as amigas, olhava o aparelho, piscava, olhava o telefone e as amigas. A expressão doce e confusa pareceu sumir ao franzir a testa várias vezes, quando também abria os lábios como se quisesse ainda falar algo em defesa do namorado.

-Não, Rin. – Sango balançou a cabeça quando percebeu que ela ia falar e como se soubesse o que a amiga estava pensando.

-Rin-chan, eu sei que é difícil, mas... – Kagome tinha plena confiança no namorado – Mas estamos aqui pra te ajudar a supe...!

Rin levantou-se de súbito e marchou furiosamente ao quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Da sala, as amigas podiam ouvir coisas serem quebradas, gavetas abrindo, portas de guarda-roupas quebrando e alguns resmungos que elas não conseguiam entender.

A porta se abriu e Rin apareceu na sala segurando um objeto metálico que guardou no bolso.

-Vamos à delegacia. – ela avisou ao trocar os sapatos na entrada da casa.

-R-Rin-chan! – Sango ficou apreensiva.

-O que foi isso que você guardou? – Kagome foi à entrada também e trocou os sapatos.

-Um bisturi pra gesso. – Rin mostrou a ponta do objeto pontiagudo.

-Mas, Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama não está mais com gesso, pelo que disseram... – Kagome estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Rin abriu a porta e falou ao sair:

-Sim, agora **eu **sei disso.

* * *

_-Quer dizer que esse Hakudoushi passou quatro anos em Kyoto? – Sango perguntou num sussurro. As três estavam com os ouvidos encostados à parede, escutando o que se passava no quarto ao lado, no qual os – agora quatro – amigos iam passar a noite._

_-Dependendo da situação, ele pode te ajudar ou te deixar na pior. – Kagome explicou para as duas – Ele adora confusão, e se for divertido que todo mundo se dê mal, até mesmo ele... _

_-Que coisa... – Rin murmurou._

_Sango afastou-se delas e foi à mesinha para pegar um pequeno aparelho de som. Ligou próximo à parede e colocou um CD drama de um conhecido filme de terror nipônico._

_-Miroku morre de medo disso... "A Maldição do Senhor das Aranhas". – avisou, dando "play". _

_O gemido de uma mulher morrendo ecoou pelo quarto. Até Rin sentiu medo, abraçando-se a Kagome._

_-Isso é um CD drama. – Sango explicou, aumentando o volume - Esperem até ouvir as correntes!_

_**-EU NÃO VOU DORMIR COM VOCÊ, INUYASHA**__! – escutaram Miroku gritar alguns minutos depois._

_-Inuyasha ficou com medo disso e quis dormir com Miroku? – Kagome não acreditava e Rin controlava a vontade de rir._

_Antes que chegasse a parte mencionada por Sango, escutaram alguém sair do outro quarto e bater a porta furiosamente. Escutaram também as vozes de Inuyasha e – de desespero – de Miroku. Alguém ria – perceberam que era Hakudoushi – e nem sinal de Sesshoumaru. Com certeza tinha sido ele quem saíra._

_-Oh... Correntes! – Sango comemorou quando a trilha começou e a mulher começou a chorar no CD; correntes arrastando eram agora ouvidas._

_-Será que Sesshoumaru foi dormir na sala? – Rin se perguntou, franzindo levemente a testa. As amigas estreitaram os olhares._

_-Nem pense em ir ver se ele está dormindo confortavelmente lá, Rin-chan. – Kagome a repreendeu – Ele te enganou. Merece se tratado assim por um mês, no mínimo._

_-Vamos dormir, vamos dormir... – Sango puxou as duas pelas mãos para a cama de Sesshoumaru, que dividiriam por aquela noite – Hoje foi um dia muito cheio... Só o Sesshoumaru-sama ter sido descoberto enganando Rin-chan será assunto pelos próximos cinco meses._

_Deitaram-se. Rin ficou ao meio e Kagome e Sango ainda comentavam o quão engraçado acharam que Takeda e Kouga ficaram com aquelas camisas cobrindo os rostos._

_-Boa noite, meninas. – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo, fechando os olhos._

_

* * *

_

**Será que é divertido passar o Natal sob um clima de terror na casa de Kagome, o conhecido Templo Xintoísta da família Higurashi? Bokujun 21kai: Nihon no Kaidan. Não percam! **

"**-Alguém ouviu isso?"**

_

* * *

_

_Nota da autora: _Hmm... faltam poucos dias para os capítulos inéditos desse povo maluco... :)


	21. Nihon no Kaidan

_Quatro rapazes vasculhavam uma casa inteira à procura de um videogame._

_-Nada? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao irmão, que estava em companhia de Hakudoushi._

_-Nem sinal. – Inuyasha respondeu. Miroku, ao lado de Sesshoumaru, afundou num sofá próximo e massageou a testa._

_-Não seria melhor perguntar a uma delas se viram o '94? – Hakudoushi não parecia tão preocupado._

_-Não! – eles responderam juntos._

_-E por quê? – ele cruzou os braços – Mulher sempre conhece a casa melhor que o próprio dono._

_-É verdade? – Miroku perguntou a Sesshoumaru, que pisou no pé dele._

_-Não dá – o mais velho começou, tentando não irritar-se. Era final de ano, o dia estava bom, Rin voltou a falar com ele depois de quase uma semana sem trocar palavras. Ou melhor, ela apenas pediu desculpas depois que quase pisou no pé dele -, porque falta uma hora pra sair o trem para Yokohama, temos que estar lá em meia hora, temos dez minutos para procurar o maldito videogame sem que elas saibam que levaremos. Se descobrirem, vão reclamar, quebrar e jogar fora. E isso __**não **__pode acontecer, meu amigo._

_Os dois se encararam. Hakudoushi comentou:_

_-Vocês as estressam tanto assim?_

_-JÁ ESTÃO PRONTOS? – escutaram Sango perguntar da cozinha._

_-Já? – eles exclamaram meio assustados e olharam o relógio. Elas terminaram antes do esperado de arrumar as sacolas que levariam durante a viagem._

_-E agora? – Miroku perguntou aos demais._

_-Acho que dá pra passar numa loja de conveniência e comprar pelo menos um game boy. – Sesshoumaru tirou a carteira do bolso e contou algumas notas – Será pior se não levarmos nada._

_Inuyasha estava estranhamente pensativo e percebeu o olhar curioso dos outros nele. _

_-Espero que Souta também não acredite em Papai Noel. – comentou meio preocupado – Já basta aquela peste que mora ali._

_-Shippou? – Miroku chutou._

_Inuyasha rosnou alguma coisa que fez o amigo rir. Ainda não havia esquecido do que acontecera no ano anterior. _

_Quando iam explicar o que acontecera a Hakudoushi, notaram que o rapaz estava perto de um velho baú esquecido num canto. Buyo estava em pé nele e arranhava-o para querer abri-lo. _

_-Tem alguma coisa aqui pra você? – ele perguntou ao gato, tirando a tampa do baú com o pé._

_O modo como ele prendera a respiração chamou a atenção dos amigos, que correram até ele._

_E também prenderam a respiração. _

_-Vamos, meninos? – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo quando saíram da cozinha. Rapidamente eles ficaram lado a lado, como uma muralha, e disfarçaram como se não estivessem olhando o móvel._

_-V-Vamos... – Miroku gaguejou e olhou de soslaio os outros, tão assustados quanto ele._

_-Está tudo bem? – Kagome, segurando algumas sacolas, perguntou curiosamente – Vocês estão tão pálidos..._

_-É só impressão, senhorita Kagome. – Hakudoushi esboçou uma reação em nome dos demais. Aproximou-se dela e de Rin e tirou-lhes as sacolas das mãos para carregá-las em lugar delas – Melhor nos apressarmos, não? _

_-É... É sim... – Kagome concordou desconfiada, notando que a reação das amigas eram idênticas. Sango aproveitou e também entregou o que carregava a ele, que ficou com as mãos cheias._

_-Vocês não vão ajudar também? – Hakudoushi rangeu os dentes os amigos._

_-Vamos logo. – as três saíram. Os namorados (delas!) as olharam, depois olharam o amigo, depois voltaram a olhá-las quando as viram tomar o caminho do metrô. _

_Os três resolveram segui-las e ignoraram os pedidos de ajuda de Hakudoushi, que praguejava ao segui-los._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Nihon no Kaidan**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

Histórias de Terror Japonesas

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Não quero os direitos da série agora. Em lugar disso, pedi de Natal um castelo em Dresden. É mais barato que comprar "InuYasha" de Takahashi-sensei.

_Para todos aqueles que acreditam que 2011 será um ano melhor._

_

* * *

_

**Yokohama:**

-Meus braços ainda doem. – Hakudoushi reclamava enquanto a senhora Higurashi massageava mais uma vez uma região machucada do braço dele.

-Pronto, pronto... – ela sorria e terminou o serviço – Vai se sentir bem logo, logo.

-Mas dói... – ele murmurou.

-Tá, a gente já sabe disso. – Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, ajudando o senhor Higurashi a carregar algumas caixas.

-Espero que esse aí também não finja durante meses que está com os braços dormentes, ou mandaremos amputar se for o caso. – Rin saiu da cozinha e passou pela sala para subir as escadas, levando balões enfeitados para um dos quartos.

O comentário fez um certo rapaz estreitar os olhos dourados.

-Eu nunca faria isso. Não me aproveito da bondade dos outros. – foi o comentário de Hakudoushi, que ignorou um rosnado ameaçador de Sesshoumaru. Levantou-se e curvou-se educadamente – Obrigado, senhora Higurashi.

-Puxa vida, como vocês cresceram... – ela comentou ao vê-lo em pé – Lembro de você ainda um menininho.

-Onde eu deixo isso, mamãe? – Kagome apareceu na sala com uns objetos, que pareciam patas mofadas de algum bicho arqueológico.

-O que estão fazendo? – a mãe perguntou ao ver também Inuyasha e Souta com coisas semelhantes. Tanto eles quanto a garota estavam sujos de poeira.

-Estamos limpando aquele porão sujo. – a filha respondeu calmamente.

-Mas aquele porão é o _hokora!_ Seu avô guarda quase tudo lá!

Kagome permanecia impassível.

-Onde a gente joga fora isso?

_-Nãããão!_ – o avô de Kagome surgiu do nada e arrancou aquelas ''preciosidades'' das mãos da neta – São patas de _kappa's _que trazem felicidade e dinheiro!

-Vovô, isso é um lixo. – Kagome falava sem um pingo de remorso – O amigo trambiqueiro dos meninos consegue uma coisa dessas no mercado negro fácil, fácil.

O senhor Higurashi piscou.

-Por acaso esse trambiqueiro é meio gordinho, usa calças largas e...

-Senhor Higurashi, deixe-me ajudá-lo a levar isso de volta ao hokora... – Sesshoumaru pegou todas as patas de texugo com a mão esquerda e com a direita guiava o idoso para fora da casa, em direção ao pequeno santuário da família Higurashi, acompanhados também de Inuyasha e Souta.

-Hmm... – Hakudoushi suspeitamente olhou para fora, justamente pela direção que vira os quatro tomarem – Vou dar uma volta por aí... Minhas pernas também estão um pouco dormentes.

-Quer massagem nelas? – a senhora Higurashi ofereceu.

-Er... não. – ele recusou e deu alguns passos para trás – Vou mexer um pouco as pernas e a circulação volta ao normal. – saiu correndo atrás dos outros, acenando para a mulher.

Reencontrou os conhecidos já dentro do _hokora_ e ouviu já pela metade a conversa que Sesshoumaru, Souta e Inuyasha travavam com o avô.

-Nestas épocas do ano é que fazemos uso dessas patas de texugo... – o idoso tirava o pó de uma delas – Noites como as de hoje são mais perigosas.

-Por causa _daquilo_ que o senhor falou? – Inuyasha o ajudava.

O _hokora_ estava mal iluminado, e o senhor Higurashi pareceu se aproveitar disso para falar sombriamente:

-Sim, meu filho... E precisamos tomar mais cuidado esta noite.

-Cuidado com o quê? – Hakudoushi ficou curioso e Sesshoumaru pigarreou.

-O senhor Higurashi diz que espíritos maus atacam mais nesta noite do ano por conta das comemorações cristãs.

-E o que isso tem a ver? – ele ficou curioso, vendo o amigo dar de ombros e indicar discretamente com a cabeça o idoso sacerdote, que agora usava selos sagrados para exorcizar mosquitos que tentavam atacá-lo. Sesshoumaru claramente insinuava que não era para dar muita atenção ao velho.

-As crenças cristãs muitas vezes são perigosas... – novamente o velho assumiu um ar sombrio. Era tão assustador que Souta agarrou-se à perna de Inuyasha – Eles dizem que pessoas boas são visitadas por um velhinho que entra por uma chaminé no final do ano, quando todos sabem do _Yin _e _Yang; _acreditam num coelho superpoderoso para entregar um ovo de chocolate aos que se comportam bem; acreditam numa pessoa de preto com uma foice que vai visitá-los na hora da morte.

-"Uma pessoa de preto com uma foice"... – Hakudoushi repetiu com atenção.

-Sim. – o sacerdote confirmou com um movimento de cabeça – Ela sempre aparece no último momento para eles, e dependendo do indivíduo, ele irá para onde merece ir.

Silêncio se fez. Ninguém ousava piscar, ainda ponderando sobre as palavras sábias do velho Higurashi.

Alguma coisa de vidro quebrou e assustou quase todos ali. Quem mais pareceu sofrer foi Hakudoushi, que precisou levar a mão esquerda ao peito para controlar o ritmo cardíaco.

-Desculpa, foi mal. – Miroku avisou. Estava segurando um monte de caixas, nas quais podia-se ler a palavra "pratos importantes" gravados com pincel azul.

-Meus _praaaatosss!_ – o senhor Higurashi levou as mãos à cabeça e chorou em cascata ao cair de joelhos perto dos cacos e tentar uni-los. Miroku deu um sorriso sem graça e deixou as caixas no chão para ajudá-lo.

-Pelo visto, este será o pior final de ano que vamos ter. – Sesshoumaru fez um comentário discreto a Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, que observavam a cena sem muito ânimo para ajudar.

-Pelo menos, desta vez, a culpa não foi minha. – Inuyasha riu e virou-se para mudar de lugar mais algumas coisas da estante. Precisavam tirar tudo que havia nas prateleiras do lado direito do_ hokora_ e passar para o esquerdo, pois a umidade estava forte demais naquele inverno e estragava alguns objetos antigos.

-Não me considere um chato, Sesshoumaru, mas o seu irmão tem razão. – Hakudoushi deu passagem a Souta, que ia e vinha ao pequeno templo carregando algumas caixas – É triste ver garotas sempre tão alegres ignorando os próprios namorados. Eu até imaginaria como seria o Natal este ano... – imaginava as cenas enquanto todos passavam por ele trabalhando e ignorando-o – Eu as imaginava comprando presentes para os amigos secretos e preparando uma bonita noite de Natal cristão, com um jantar, presentes e conversa jogada fora quando poderiam estar fazendo alguma coisa melhor, como trabalhando, por exemplo. – o espírito japonês soou um pouco forte – Claro que poderiam...

Hakudoushi estava tão aéreo que nem percebeu quando todo mundo saiu. Só escutou a porta ser trancada pelo lado de fora e correu para esmurrá-la.

**Hora do jantar:**

À mesa, quase ninguém falava. Hakudoushi parecia – só um pouco – furioso depois de ter sido libertado do _hokora _escuro; nenhuma das garotas conversava com os namorados, somente entre elas; os rapazes estavam calados e discutiriam a situação depois de se servirem, aproveitando a ocasião para ignorar o senhor Higurashi, que insistia em exorcizar algumas moscas que queriam pousar na sopa dele.

Dez minutos daquilo bastaram para Kagome pedir:

-Vovô, pare com isso.

Mais um inseto foi devidamente exterminado antes dele dar atenção à neta:

-Kagome, precisamos tomar cuidado nestas últimas noites do ano. – ele tinha um olhar sério e voz de autoridade, balançando um dedinho em advertência – Os espíritos malignos atacam mais agora que antes. O Templo Higurashi precisa ficar bem protegido em nome de todos.

-Nós estamos em casa, vovô. O Templo é ao lado. – Kagome levou comida à boca e mastigou despreocupadamente.

-Conte pra eles, vovô... – Souta pediu meio trêmulo – Conte a eles as histórias...

Ninguém estava interessado em ouvir, mas o velho começou:

-Há muito tempo que o Templo Higurashi faz serviços de exorcismos... e nós guardamos os espíritos ruins naquele_ hokora_ pra...

-Onde o Hakudoushi ficou preso? – Miroku interrompeu e todo mundo olhou o amigo.

-Acho que você precisa ser exorcizado, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru bebeu um gole de suco depois do comentário.

Quem estava perto do rapaz se afastou e Sesshoumaru, do outro lado, recebeu um olhar assassino do amigo.

-Coisas estranhas acontecem em noites como esta, com a família toda reunida. – o velho Higurashi nem percebia o clima tenso entre os amigos – Eles fazem ruídos, arrastam correntes, pegam no pé dos que tentam dormir...

-Eles não têm nada útil pra fazer nessas horas? – Sango mergulhou um pedaço de peixe num pratinho de molho de soja – Podiam assombrar uma árvore, por exemplo.

-Em vez de pegarem no pé, eles podiam pegar no braço de quem fingiu estar machucado o ano inteiro. Um tipo de Papai "Cruel", não "Noel". – Rin limitou-se a falar – Nada contra as árvores, claro. Só acho que elas se comportam bem durante o ano.

_Uma _pessoa não quis tecer comentários.

Apesar de ninguém dar ouvidos, o velho sacerdote continuou a conversa:

-Tomem cuidado com _eles. _– deu o último aviso – Tenho certeza que _eles _atacarão nesta noite.

A mesa ficou em silêncio. O tom dele foi sério demais.

_-Vovô-ô-ô..._ – a senhora Higurashi apareceu na sala falando musicalmente – Está na hora do seu remédio! – mostrou um vidro de tarja preta.

_-Nãããão..._ – ele saiu correndo como uma criancinha e a mulher nem se abalou, pedindo licença aos demais para ir à procura do fugitivo.

**À noite:**

Subindo as escadas da casa, Hakudoushi levava a pequena mala dele ao quarto onde ele e os amigos passariam a noite. Os corredores já estavam silenciosos; os moradores haviam se recolhido. Era possível escutar até uma agulha caindo no chão.

-Oi. – Miroku o assustou ao, do nada, tocar no ombro dele, e Hakudoushi precisou sufocar um grito.

-Não faz isso! – Hakudoushi rangeu os dentes – Tá fazendo de propósito?

-Fazendo o quê? – o rapaz se encolheu ressabiado.

-Nada, esquece! – ele deu as costas e voltou a andar, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta na cara de Miroku.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha apenas arrumavam os _futon's _para ficarem longe uns dos outros, e ficaram olhando Hakudoushi arrumar a mala dele num canto. O amigo entrou depois esfregando o nariz:

-Tá estressado, é? – apontou um dedo ameaçador – Você nem ao menos tem uma noiva pra saber o que é um noivado em crise, seu...

_**-Miroku...**_ – Hakudoushi estava sombrio e com um brilho estranho nos olhos ao se aproximar do amigo numa velocidade incrível – _**Estou cansado, meu amigo...**_ – apertou o ombro de um Miroku trêmulo – _**Pode me deixar em paz, por favor?**_

-Tá... Tá bom... – ele andou para trás, mostrando as mãos erguidas para se defender.

-Você está em crise com Sango? – Inuyasha ficou curioso, estendendo o lençol sobre um _futon_.

-Hmm... Na verdade, não. Mas Sangozinha e eu combinamos de não nos falarmos em solidariedade ao problema de vocês. Afinal, _eu_ não aprontei nada. – meteu as mãos nos bolsos do pijama e tirou de lá uma foto da noiva e beijou – Coisinha linda do Houshi.

-Eu desconfio que foi ela quem deu a ideia para Rin tentar cortar meu braço naquela delegacia e depois me ignorar. – Sesshoumaru arrumou um canto para a mala, sentando-se depois no _futon – _Rin hoje quase ia falar alguma coisa pra mim se Sango não tivesse aparecido.

-Você teve sorte por ela feito _só_ isso. Uma vez a Sango conseguiu acertar um ferro de passar em mim. Eu nunca esqueci disso.

-Kagome já tentou fazer de mim um alvo de alpercatas. Ficamos quase duas horas arrumando as coisas que quebraram. – Inuyasha esticou os braços e jogou-se de costas no futon, cobrindo-se.

-Então foi ela quem deu ideia a Rin-sama. Não minha Sangozinha. – Miroku olhou mais uma vez a foto antes de guardá-la.

**No quarto das garotas:**

-Calma, Rin-chan.– Kagome passava a mão nos cabelos lisos de Rin e Sango fazia o mesmo.

-Mas... Mas... – ela chorava em cascata – Sess deve estar sozinho... E... E eu tinha que... Ele...

-Mas, Rin-chan, você esteve ótima... – Sango colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha de Rin – Ele fez isso, ele mereceu. Ele também deveria esperar por algo assim quando chegasse o dia, certo? Sesshoumaru-sama nunca mais pensará em te enganar daquela forma.

-Mas... Mas... Eu quase o machuquei naquela delegacia... Eu quase cortei o braço dele... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos – Eu me sinto terrível.

As meninas apenas suspiraram. Como ela era sentimental quando se tratava de Sesshoumaru...

-Esqueça Sesshoumaru, Rin-chan. – Sango jogou os cabelos para trás e ajeitou o roupão de dormir, caminhando elegantemente à cama reservada a ela – Se eu fosse você, além de tentar cortar o braço, eu jogaria um ferro de passar. – cobriu-se e fechou os olhos – Estou cansada, meninas... Boa noite.

-Cansada? Mas o que você fez hoje? Quase não nos ajudou porque não queria se sujar! – Kagome protestou e não teve outra resposta além da respiração cansada de Sango, mergulhada no sono.

-Kagome-chan... – Rin fungou ao vê-la levantar-se – Já vai...?

-Já sim. Amanhã podemos fazer algo legal pra voltar a falar com os meninos. – ela deu um sorriso e uniu as mãos – Mas tem que ser escondido de Sango-chan.

–Tá. - Rin sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça

-Ah... – Kagome olhava a janela – Está nevando...

Rin ficou ao lado dela e as duas admiraram a paisagem. Era possível de ver a neve cair em cima das luminárias do templo.

-Eu tinha esquecido que hoje é noite de Natal em outros países. – Kagome deu um suspiro apaixonado – Nosso mês foi agitado demais... – riu um pouco sem graça - É estranho comemorar o Natal, ainda mais que os nossos são sempre engraçados...

-De uma certa forma, são sim. – Rin uniu as mãos – Amanhã alguma coisa especial vai acontecer...

-Talvez o Miroku arranje um emprego... – Sango murmurou um pouco sonolenta ao mudar de posição na cama.

Em choque, Kagome e Rin arregalaram os olhos. Silêncio se fez.

-Eu escutei o plano, meninas. Agora esqueçam isso e vão dormir. – Sango falou mais uma vez debaixo do lençol que cobria a cabeça.

**No quarto deles:**

O assunto já mudara e não parecia que havia mais alguém além de Inuyasha – que fora deitar por estar cansado demais - com vontade de dormir em torno de uma improvisada mesinha de apostas.

-Eu aposto que foi Sango. – Miroku jogou uma carta no centro da mesa e ergueu um dedo – Ela tinha ódio daquele videogame desde que compramos. Nunca entendi o motivo.

-Foi Kagome. – Sesshoumaru fez a aposta dele – Quebrou porque não gostava quando Inuyasha ficava tempo demais jogando. Bem, a culpa é dele de alguma forma, para variar.

-Achei que fosse apostar na sua namorada. – foi a vez de Hakudoushi descartar uma – Como não fez isso, eu aposto nela.

-Em Rin? – Miroku e o próprio namorado dela tinham lá as dúvidas deles.

-Bem, eu não digo que foi de propósito. – o rapaz deu de ombros e viu Miroku pegar uma carta e descartar outra – Talvez tenha sido sem querer... Ela não faria isso porque não gostava do coitado do videogame. Se fosse assim, bastava esconder ou simplesmente pedir para não jogar.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Mas não foi ela. – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça – Rin ficaria muito assustada e viria nos contar logo.

-E pediria desculpas. É o jeito dela. – Miroku franziu a testa ao pegar uma carta e murmurou alguma coisa relativa à sorte dele nos jogos.

-Bem... – Hakudoushi deu de ombros de novo e olhou as cartas mais uma vez, antes de esticar o braço para pegar uma no centro da mesinha – Se vocês já a conhecem há tanto tempo assim, eu...

As luzes do quarto apagaram repentinamente, impedindo-o de completar a frase. Os três se olharam e ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.

-Será que foi blecaute? – Sesshoumaru desistiu do jogo e levantou-se para ir a uma janela. Afastou as cortinas e viu que nevava, mas havia luzes acesas em casas nas outras ruas.

-Hmm... Parece que não. – Miroku já estava ao lado dele, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Espero que volte logo. Tenho _traumas_ de noites sem energia elétrica e... Alguém ouviu isso? – ficou nervoso ao escutar um barulho estranho.

-Parecia uma mulher gritando... – Hakudoushi ficou um pouco alarmado e foi à porta, abrindo-a. Os outros dois saíram com ele, e ficaram parados no meio do corredor. Estava escuro demais e não dava nem para ver quem estava ao lado de quem.

-Eu acho que... – Miroku estava encolhido e queria ficar perto de alguém – Tem mais alguém ouvindo umas _correntes _aí além de mim?

-Em que direção fica o quarto das meninas? – Sesshoumaru forçava a vista e não conseguia ver muita coisa.

-Acho que atrás de você... Se é que você está do meu lado. – Hakudoushi tocou com o dedo em algo que encostara ao acaso – Sesshoumaru?

Alguma coisa quebrou ao cair no chão do corredor, só confirmando a Hakudoushi que ele destruíra algum vaso xintoísta sagrado de algumas centenas de anos.

_-Ih..._ – ele murmurou e torceu para que não ouvissem.

-Houshi, o que você fez? – Sesshoumaru gritou de algum lugar do corredor.

-Eu não fiz nada! Tô aqui do seu lado! – ele quase gritou no ouvido do mais velho e recebeu um tapa na nuca por conta disso.

-Não comece com seus tremeliques, Houshi, ou farei você pagar pelo que quebrou.

-Mas não fui eu!

Algumas portas rangeram e passos foram ouvidos.

-O que está acontecendo? – reconheceram a voz de Sango – O aquecedor desligou...

_-Sangozinhaaa..._ – Miroku correu com os braços estendidos às cegas na direção da qual ouvira a noiva falar – Que bom que está...

Um grito feminino – de Rin – foi ouvido. Durou dois segundos ou menos que isso, mas foi o suficiente para o instinto de Sesshoumaru guiá-lo em direção do ser que tocara a – ainda – namorada dele, mesmo estando muito escuro.

-Ai, ai, carambaaa! Alguém tá apertando meu pescoço! – Miroku gritou.

-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin o chamou – E-Está tudo bem, foi só um e-engano...

Alguma coisa caiu pesadamente perto dela.

-Isso foi um blecaute? – Kagome perguntou. Parecia que não estava mais perto dos amigos e só ela achava o caminho dentro da casa – Nós escutamos alguém gritar...

-Kagome, aonde você vai? – perguntaram todos em uníssono. Parecia que não queriam ficar sozinhos.

-Vou chamar meu avô, oras! – ela ficou meio impaciente. O tom deles parecia o de uma criancinha com medo de escuro – Fiquem quietinhos aí. Não quebrem nada!

-Escutou, Houshi?

-Não fui eu!

-Tá bom, eu não quero saber quem... – parou de falar e fez silêncio. Será que escutou alguma coisa errada?

Então, todos ouviram uma mulher gemendo.

Uma confusão dominou os corredores. Kagome rangia irritada os dentes por tanta criancice por parte dos amigos, que corriam de um lado a outro pelo corredor como se quisessem escapar de uma mulher que nem sabiam se existia.

**-FIQUEM QUIETOS!** – ela berrou e encolheu os ombros ao escutar mais algumas peças quebrarem –** QUIETOS!**

O corredor ficou em silêncio e a garota massageou as têmporas. Por mais escuro que estivesse, sabia que não havia mais ninguém além dela, e não restava mais nada além da poeira e das coisas quebradas que deixaram para trás.

**Na sala:**

Rin corria completamente cega em meio à escuridão. Não sabia para onde estava indo e nem por onde viera – só sabia que descia escadas depois de quase cair do primeiro degrau do alto -, ainda assustada com tanta coisa esquisita numa só noite.

Tropeçou em algum móvel – provavelmente era a mesinha perto do conjunto de sofá. Alguns objetos quebraram e sentiu o joelho doer: havia se machucado. Levantou-se meio atordoada e quase caiu novamente. Isso só não aconteceu porque alguém a segurou.

Pensando que era uma assombração, Rin começou a gritar e a agitar os braços enquanto tentava escapar.

-Cuidado, Rin. – escutou o tom severo de Sesshoumaru e arregalou os olhos – Quer se machucar ainda mais?

Mais calma, ela olhou para trás e deparou-se com o brilho sereno dos olhos dele, única coisa que enxergava naquele breu.

-Deixe-me ver onde se machucou. – ele aproveitou que ela não tinha reações e a fez sentar-se no chão.

-Hmm... meu joelho dói... – ela murmurou infantilmente – Você consegue ver alguma coisa?

Rin sentiu alguns dedos tocarem na ferida e deixou escapar uma interjeição sem querer. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não fizera de propósito, então não havia motivos para reclamar. Escutou um pedaço de pano rasgar e depois o sentiu cobrir a região, e, em seguida, um nó foi feito em cima do ferimento.

-Vamos procurar os outros. – ele deu mais um nó com o tecido – Consegue andar, Rin?

-Hmm... Não sei... – estava envergonhada. Tratara-o tão mal e agora ele cuidava tão bem dela...

-Suba nas minhas costas. – ele abaixou-se e olhou-a por cima do ombro.

-Cer... Certo... – sem jeito, Rin aceitou o favor. Ele a carregaria nas costas durante a busca – Você... Você também estava com medo daquela voz?

-Não. – o tom dele era sério como de costume – Só estava atrás de você.

Rin apertou os ombros dele e escondeu timidamente o rosto – como se ele pudesse ver o rubor que dominou a face dela só ao escutar a última frase.

-Você ainda está brava comigo? – ele perguntou enquanto a carregava para a cozinha.

-Hmm... É que... É que... – ela pressionou ainda mais o forte contra a costa dele – Sango-chan disse que você merecia.

Rin não percebeu quando Sesshoumaru estreitou levemente os olhos. Como era um homem honrado, não daria uma lição nela. Entretanto, Houshi Miroku deveria se preparar.

-Sess...? – ela tomou coragem – Vo-você sabe que dia é hoje?

-"Hoje"? – escutou-o repetir meio sem interesse.

-É noite de Natal. – ela comentou alegremente - Nosso final de ano foi tão agitado que nem lembramos disso. Nós sempre fazemos alguma coisa legal, mas não pudemos...

-Rin. – ele a interrompeu.

-Oi?

-Eu já sei disso. Eu comprei um presente na semana passada para você.

Rin ficou muda. A respiração ficou momentaneamente presa.

-E-Eu... Eu também comprei um... um presente pra você, Sess...

O rapaz virou o rosto e encontrou o olhar tímido dela por cima do ombro.

-A-Aonde estamos indo? – ela perguntou.

-À cozinha. – ele avisou – Lá eu darei seu presente.

-Ah... - ela sorriu emocionada – Tudo bem...

**Na cozinha:**

-Sango... – Miroku, segurando a mão da noiva, falou ao ouvido dela.

-Miroku...

-Sango...

-Miroku... O que é isso? – ela olhou para a porta e Miroku apurou os ouvidos, reconhecendo a voz de Sesshoumaru.

Os dois, que estavam abraçados, em pé, tiveram que empurrar um ao outro e aproveitar o breu para se esconder na hora que o amigo entrou com a namorada agarrada às costas.

-Sente-se aqui... – Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a sentar-se na beirada da mesa – Seu joelho dói muito?

-Não, não. – ela balançou a cabeça mesmo quando ele não olhava diretamente a ela, mas sim para a parte machucada da perna.

Logo depois, sentiu as mãos dele envolver o tornozelo.

-Pena que está escuro. Você não pode ver. – ele falou, prendendo algo na região – Gostaria de ter entregado mais cedo, mas não conseguimos ficar sozinhos.

A mão de Rin tocou a joia que ele colocara no tornozelo dela. Um suspiro passou pelos lábios e novamente deu um sorriso de vergonha.

-S-Seu presente está lá no quarto... – ela começou – E-Eu comprei escondido de Sango-chan, p-porque ela d-disse que você era...

-Eu não disse nada disso! – a outra saiu das sombras e só não avançou porque Miroku a segurava – É uma calúnia, difamação!

-Eu já suspeitava disso. – Sesshoumaru deu a palavra dele e ignorou mais protestos de Sango.

-V-Vamos procurar pelos outros? – Rin tentar mudar de assunto – Acho que Kagome-chan está nos procurando...

-Se aquele avô dela começar com aquelas histórias de assombrações, vou voltar ao quarto e dormir. – Sesshoumaru novamente abaixou-se – Rin, suba de novo.

-Falando em quarto... – Miroku ficou pensativo – Eu acho que estamos esquecendo algo por lá...

Ficaram calados e ponderaram sobre as palavras.

-Inuyasha! – Miroku e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Sango ficou preocupada.

-Ele estava dormindo antes da energia faltar. – Miroku pegou a mão direita de Sango e a guiou enquanto andava – Acho que ainda deve estar por lá.

**Quem ainda estava por lá:**

-Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – Kagome sacudia o namorado para acordá-lo – Vamos, seu preguiçoso, acorde!

-Hmm... – ele mudou de posição.

-Inu-chan, acorde! – passou a puxá-lo com mais violência e a bater as costas dele contra o chão – Inu-chan, Inu-chan, Inu-ch...!

Foi surpreendida por ele, que, meio-acordado, agarrou-a e deitou-a no _futon, _ficando por cima dela sem que os corpos se tocassem.

-Ficou maluca, Kagome? Isso machuca!

-E-Eu... – ela piscou. Mas que posição estavam agora... – É que você não acordava e...

Viu-o levar uma das mãos à cabeça e desalinhar ainda mais o cabelo.

-Só estou cansado... – escutou-o bocejar – O que aconteceu?

-Hmm... – ela mal conseguia se mexer – Dá pra sair de cima?

Com isso, ele "desabou" ao lado dela e a puxou para si.

-Ainda está brava comigo? – ele perguntou.

-Um pouco. – ela admitiu com um sorriso meio travesso – Mas até comprei seu presente de Natal.

-É? Que coincidência. – pena que estava escuro demais para ela ver um sorriso que era tão malandro quanto o de Miroku – Eu também.

-Ah, cadê, cadê? – ela quis saber.

Inuyasha sentou-se no _futon _e olhou para os lados.

-Está escuro demais...

-É que houve um blecaute. – ela explicou, sentando-se também – Você me mostra quando tudo voltar ao normal?

-Ah... claro... – ele piscou um pouco confuso – Aonde foram os outros?

-Por aí. – Kagome deu de ombros e massageou a testa. Algumas vezes os amigos podem dar tanta dor de cabeça... – Saíram gritando dizendo que escutaram uma voz gemendo...

-Sério? – ele bocejou – Não eram correntes arrastando?

Kagome ia confirmar, quando uma espécie de "luz" (não era elétrica, caros leitores) iluminou algo em mente. Era uma mulher gemendo... E também correntes...

-Será que Sango-chan...? – ela segurava o queixo e franzia a testa.

-Sango o quê? – ele ficou curioso.

-Nada. – ela mudou de assunto e levantou-se – Quer voltar a dormir?

Inuyasha respondeu ao cobrir a cabeça com o lençol.

-Então fica quietinho aí. – ela abaixou-se e afagou a cabeça dele – Amanhã a gente conversa melhor. – tirou o lençol do rosto dele e o beijou _– Feliz Natal,_ Inuyasha.

Apenas um sorriso formou-se na expressão dele.

-Melhor você ficar mesmo dormindo aí... – ela aconselhou – Acho que teve gente que se machucou durante a correria.

-Hmm... – ele respondeu sonolento – Tá...

Kagome deu um suspiro. Se não eram os amigos, era o namorado. Haja paciência. Deu um suspiro e saiu do quarto.

**No corredor:**

Tateando, Hakudoushi procurava voltar ao quarto para ficar quieto lá até a energia elétrica se normalizar no local. Escutou gritos, vasos quebrados, portas rangerem e...

-Oi. – alguém falou perto dele e tocou-lhe o ombro. Hakudoushi precisou se controlar para não dar um grito, reconhecendo a voz de Kagome quando ficou mais calmo.

-Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo, né? – ele rangeu os dentes e viu-a encolher as mãos hesitantemente.

-Como é?

-Esquece, esquece. – o rapaz suspirou irritado – Está procurando os outros também?

-Estou sim, depois vou procurar o vovô. Mamãe diz que ele não gosta de escuro. Souta está dormindo e nem acordou com essa gritaria. – ela afastou-se um pouco e Hakudoushi tentava seguir o vulto – Acho que escutei Rin-chan gritar lá embaixo.

-E-Ei, Kagome, não me deixe aq-...!

Não completou a frase por causa da surpresa que teve: a energia elétrica voltara e o corredor ficou iluminado por uma florescente - misteriosamente ligada por alguém da casa.

-Bem, assim fica mais fácil ir para o quarto... – Hakudoushi ficou animado e nem queria mais seguir Kagome.

Entretanto, ao se virar para voltar, ele deparou-se com uma figura majestosa. Majestosa e misteriosa. Usava uma longa roupa preta e uma espécie de cajado em forma de foice.

Sem reação, completamente pálido e com os olhos lilases sumidos, Hakudoushi caiu de joelhos no chão, em estado de choque.

Um minuto se passou. Os dois se encaravam.

-Vovô! – Kagome, que já havia descido metade da escadaria para procurar os outros, voltou para perto do amigo e falava severamente à figura de preto, colocando as mãos na cintura – Por que está vestido assim numa hora como essa?

O velho deixou a cabeça descoberta, mostrando uma expressão irritada.

-Estou pronto para um ritual de exorcismo, oras! – ele bateu com o cajado no chão, e só então podia-se ver que era um simples báculo. A visão de Hakudoushi estava distorcida na hora por estar com medo – Há o espírito de uma mulher morta pela casa, precisamos ajudá-la!

-Vovô, meu querido, não há mulheres mortas andando pela nossa casa... – ela o guiou para o quarto dele – É só um CD drama de terror. A Sango-chan esqueceu o iPod dela ligado. Agora vai dormir, vai...

Fechou a porta na cara do avô e suspirou cansada. Passou por Hakudoushi – ainda petrificado – e parou repentinamente ao se deparar com os – incrédulos – amigos, que assistiram à cena toda logo que a energia estabilizou-se na casa.

-Hã... – Sango piscou ao receber olhares atravessados dos que ficaram com medo – Ganhei um iPod de Houshi-sama um pouco antes de dormir e esqueci de desligá-lo... Que coisa, não? – ela unia os indicadores timidamente e passava a mão na cabeça completamente sem graça – Há, há, há...

-Você comprou _isso _com aquele dinheiro que emprestei? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Todo mundo olhou para Miroku.

-Ah... Por favor... – ele fez um gesto de "deixa para lá" com as mãos – É Natal, dêem um tempo, pessoal...

Felizmente os amigos concordaram com o fato. Miroku deu um suspiro de alívio e aproximou-se, junto com Sango, de Hakudoushi, tentando animá-lo. Sesshoumaru aproveitou a distração e levou Rin para o quarto que ela estava dividindo com as amigas naquela noite, ajudando-a a deitar-se na cama.

-Hmm... Sess... – ela cobriu timidamente metade do rosto com o lençol – V-Você já quer o seu presente?

-Oh? – ele murmurou.

Viu-a curvar-se para pegar algo embaixo da cama. Ela abraçou uma caixa e olhou-o com receio.

-Eu só espero que não fique bravo comigo... – ela encolheu-se – Quando souber que... que...

-"Que"...?

-Que eu... eu quebrei sem querer o seu Nintendo '94! – ela fechou os olhos e comportou-se quase como Miroku agia quando ficava com medo de apanhar dele.

-FOI VOCÊ? – Miroku, Hakudoushi, o avô de Kagome, as meninas e até mesmo Inuyasha apareceram no quarto. Olhavam pasmos a namorada de Sesshoumaru, que corou absurdamente de vergonha e sentiu remorso.

-Eu nunca imaginei isso... – Miroku saiu do quarto revoltado.

-Eu sabia! – Hakudoushi bateu com um punho fechado na outra mão.

-Que coisa! – o avô de Kagome matou um mosquito que o incomodava.

-Que decepção... – Inuyasha deu um bocejo e voltou ao quarto dos rapazes. As garotas deram um sorriso meio sem graça e acenaram ao casal quando tiraram os últimos do quarto para deixarem Rin e Sesshoumaru sozinhos.

-Então... – ele quebrou o silêncio – Foi você...?

-Desculpe, Sess! – ela estendeu a caixa e podia-se notar os braços trêmulos - Mas eu comprei um novo modelo, eu espero que...!

Parou de falar ao sentir a aproximação dele. Logo em seguida, ela recebia um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos antes de você dormir, Rin. – ele avisou – Se estiverem muito ruins, vamos ao médico amanhã.

A caixa foi tomada das mãos dela.

-Isso fica comigo. – ele segurava a caixa e a encarava serenamente – Obrigado, Rin.

Rin deu um dos sorrisos mais tímidos/contentes dela.

-De nada, Sess...

* * *

_O Natal passara e veio a ideia de comemorarem a passagem de ano com uma tradição comum dos templos budistas: tocar os sinos e jogar a moeda._

_-Então... – Sango olhava a corda e o sino lá no alto – Só temos que fazer soar?_

_-É sim, Sangozinha. – Miroku estava entusiasmado com a animação da própria noiva – É só puxar a corda e..._

_A garota começou a puxar a corda sem um pingo de senso, fazendo doer os ouvidos de quem estava por perto._

_-Er... querida... – Miroku tomou a corda "educadamente" à força – Agora você já pode atirar as moedinhas._

_Sango pegou um pote de moedas de dentro de uma sacola que Rin trouxera para a ocasião._

_-Ei, esse vidro é meu! – Inuyasha arrancou o pote das mãos dela – Tem minhas economias de infância aqui!_

_Hakudoushi aproveitou um momento de distração e bateu nas mãos de Inuyasha, que deixou cair o pote. Centenas de moedinhas de ienes ficaram espalhadas, para a alegria de alguns fiéis que não tinham muitos trocados – como Miroku. O mais novo pelo menos conseguiu impedir que Sango atirasse quase 2.000 ienes no poço do templo._

_-Como você é pão-duro, Inuyasha... – ela franziu o cenho – Ainda quer que tenha um ano bom desse jeito?_

_Escutou-o murmurar algumas coisas sem sentido. Os outros rapidamente aproveitaram a situação para tocar os sinos e jogar as moedinhas com o pedido. Inuyasha até abriu a boca quando viu que quase todos aproveitaram aquela distração, mas não impediu Miroku quando chegou a vez dele._

_-É agora... – Miroku uniu as mãos numa prece – Por favor, eu quero um bom emprego este ano!_

_-Miroku-sama, não é pra contar seus desejos! – Rin aconselhou e fazia torcida por ele._

_-Ah, tá. – ele ficou olhando patetamente o céu, como se esperasse algo cair. Gotas escorregaram nos rostos de alguns._

_Finalmente, Miroku fez soar os sinos e jogou as moedinhas no poço. Já estava alegre, pensando que o ano seria melhor, até ouvir uma conhecida voz:_

_-MESTRE MIROKU! – um esbaforido Hachi corria em direção deles. Estava vestido como monge – Que prazer em ver o senhor aqui! _

_-O que VOCÊ faz aqui? – Miroku estava relativamente nervoso, já suspeitando da resposta._

_-EU criei o templo. Dá muito dinheiro esta época do ano. – não percebia o choque estampar no rosto de Miroku ao descobrir a farsa do templo. Atrás dele, os amigos perderam a cor nos rostos._

_-Hachi, seu maldito... – Miroku murmurou infantilmente. Devia ser aquilo parte dos momentos mais azarados do novo ano – Some da minha frente, sua praga..._

_-M-Mas, mestre... – Hachi ergueu as mãos e andava para trás ao ver Miroku fazer um gesto como se quisesse torcer o pescoço dele – E-Eu vim c-correndo para chamar o senhor! Preciso de ajuda. – ficou de joelhos aos pés do rapaz – O senhor não quer trabalhar comigo? É mais fácil dois tomarem conta do templo! E pode ficar também com as doações, se quiser. _

_-Sério? – Miroku ficou interessado, voltando ao normal._

_Os amigos caíram de lado. Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi limitaram-se a menear._

_-Volto já! – viram o rapaz sair correndo acompanhado do monge trambiqueiro. _

_Alguns segundos depois, os amigos se deram conta do que acontecera e correram atrás deles._

_-Ah! – exclamaram – Eles ficaram com o NOSSO dinheiro! _

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Um novo cinema é inaugurado, porém apenas para filmes que não circulam no mercado, mas que todo mundo vê ou já viu algum dia. Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi: **_Cine Star._** Não percam!**

"**-Pra tudo se tem um jeito. Quando não tem um jeito, tem sempre um **_**jeitinho."**_


	22. Cine Star

_Sete pessoas caminham sem muita pressa até um novo cinema inaugurado naquele dia no bairro do Tokyo Dome._

_-Eu ainda não entendi isso... – Hakudoushi franzia a testa – Como vocês conseguiram a façanha de proibirem a entrada de vocês em todos os cinemas da cidade? _

_-Foi culpa dele! – todo mundo apontou um ao outro acusadoramente. _

_-No final das contas, todo mundo foi culpado, imagino. – Hakudoushi ergueu uma sobrancelha e apertou as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco. Fazia já frio na cidade, indicando o início da próxima estação._

_-Que estranho... – Miroku olhava o folder que deveria conter a programação – Não diz o que tá em cartaz... E esse é o melhor guia da cidade._

_-Acho que não deu tempo pra mandar a programação, Miroku-sama. – Kagome tomou o guia das mãos dele e procurou pelos filmes – Aqui só diz o dia da inauguração mesmo... _

_-O que vier, tá valendo. – Inuyasha colocou a mão atrás da cabeça num gesto despreocupado – Faz tempo que não vamos a um cinema._

_-Nem alugamos filmes. – Sango completou._

_-Não vemos filmes juntos. – Sesshoumaru contribuiu para a discussão._

_-Mas de vez em quando vemos "Laços de Ternura" lá em casa... – Rin fez seu comentário inocente._

_Um minuto se passou e ninguém ainda tinha falado alguma coisa a respeito do filme por segurança: Sesshoumaru estava perto de Rin._

_Chegando ao local, repararam no visual retrô do recém-inaugurado cinema._

_-Nossa, que chique. – Sango tirou o casaco de frio e segurou-o no braço – "Cine Star"... Que nome... criativo... – soou irônica._

_-Eu acho muito escuro aqui... – Inuyasha olhou os enfeites._

_-Acho que vamos pintar a sua casa com essas cores cinzentas. – Kagome fez menção à reforma da casa do namorado, sem condições de moradia desde a última grande tempestade que o bairro sofreu há alguns meses._

_-Vamos comprar os ingressos. – Sesshoumaru avisou, segurando Rin pelo braço enquanto se afastava do grande grupo._

_-Vamos olhar a pintura, Inuyasha. – Kagome arrastou o namorado para passearem pela frente, super curiosa para ver como era tudo depois de passarem a roleta. _

_-Vou comprar a pipoca pra guerra! – Hakudoushi anunciou, puxando Miroku e Sango para irem com ele até a lanchonete._

_-Eu acho que seria melhor se NÓS fôssemos comprar os ingressos. – Miroku ficou de fora da coleta que Hakudoushi e Sango fizeram para comprar pipoca e bebida para todo mundo – Vai que a Rin faz todo mundo ver o remake de "Laços de Ternura"... Quer só ver. _

_-Eu confio em Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sango segurou parte da pipoca e Hakudoushi pegou as bebidas – Ele não vai deixar._

_-Bem... – o pesquisador de Kyoto se meteu na conversa – Vai que ele resolve tirar uma com nossa cara..._

_O casal se olhou._

_-Digo... – Hakudoushi continuou – Eu também posso não gostar do filme, mas se for pra sacanear com vocês, com certeza eu faria isso._

_Novamente Miroku e Sango trocaram olhares._

_-Querem um conselho? – Hakudoushi tirou um dos sacos de pipoca dos braços de Miroku e uma lata de cerveja dos braços de Sango – Vão lá com eles... Fico esperando por vocês perto da roleta._

_Os dois saíram correndo, com lanche e tudo, e foram procurar o outro casal. Hakudoushi assoviava tranquilamente e foi dar uma volta pelo local._

_Vamos agora dar uma pausa para explicar aos senhores, leitores ávidos e curiosos, como é este local, este novo cinema que (ainda) não proibiu a entrada dos nossos conhecidos amigos: a entrada era formada pelo pátio – onde tinha a lanchonete em que Miroku, Sango e Hakudoushi estiveram - e pela bilheteria – onde Sesshoumaru contava até dez para não se aborrecer com as intervenções de Miroku, Sango e Rin, já que o próprio ia pagar todas as entradas. Saindo do pátio e passando pela porta de vidro automática temos o grande salão, no qual havia muitos bancos para os espectadores que aguardavam pela próxima sessão do lado de fora e onde Kagome e Inuyasha esperavam pelos amigos sentados. Inuyasha não gostara da pintura do local e queria que Kagome parasse de incomodá-lo com a possibilidade de pintar a casa toda de cinza. _

_Se todo mundo saísse do salão e passasse pelo grande corredor, iam até a sala roleta (eletrônica, claro, como todo bom cinema japonês), passariam pela roleta e entrariam na sala de exibição. Justo nesse caminho havia grandes cartazes das produções cinematográficas, todas emolduradas e em posição de destaque para que todos os visitantes pudessem apreciar._

_Em frente a um destes cartazes, Hakudoushi deixou cair a lata de cerveja e a pipoca, ficando boquiaberto._

_Recuperando as forças, ele saiu correndo, procurando por Miroku e Sesshoumaru._

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi**

**Cine Star**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

O Cine Star

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Leiam o capítulo um e tirem suas dúvidas.**

_Para alguém que continuo amando e que não está mais aqui._

* * *

-Vamos ver se entendi... – Sesshoumaru tinha alguns ingressos apenas com o código de barras impresso – Nós podemos ver qualquer filme, de qualquer sala, simplesmente mostrando o mesmo ingresso?

_-Chin._ – um chinês gordinho de bigodes bem arrumados e que mal sabia japonês era o caixa, estranhamente ocultado pela ambiente _dark_ produzido artificialmente pela luz apagada – _Ploduchões nachionais apenas._

-Produções nacionais de qual país? – Rin perguntou um pouco receosa – China ou Japão?

-Se for China, deve ser de luta. – Miroku dez um movimento que tentava imitar um golpe ninja perfeito – Tipo _"O clã dos machados voadores". _

-Devem ser filmes de arte. – Sango segurou o queixo, pensativa.

-Tipo _"Laços de Ternura"?_ – a amiga sugeriu.

Todo mundo revirou os olhos, mas Rin não percebeu.

-Quanto dá tudo? – Sesshoumaru abriu a carteira.

_-Chinquenta_ ienes. – o chinês respondeu, dando as entradas.

-Caramba, tá muito barato... – Miroku estranhou, pensando também que poderia ser um erro de conta do caixa estrangeiro – Acho que virei toda semana agora. – completou, aproveitando-se dessa possível falha do chinês na hora de converter as moedas do país.

_-Chinquenta ienes cada pechoa_. – o chinês completou e cada um sufocou um grito. Depois, Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e tirou mais dinheiro da carteira, recebendo os sete ingressos.

_-Voltem chempre._ – o caixa sorriu e colocou a plaquinha de "procure outro caixa" logo depois.

-Esse cara me lembra alguém, não sei por quê... – Miroku ficou pensativo e deu de ombros ao achar um absurdo a ideia de já ter visto um chinês trabalhando nas trevas de uma bilheteria. Era mais fácil todos ficarem milionários trabalhando num cinema e ele continuar desempregado.

-Quem? – Sango ainda seguia o outro pensamento dele.

-Ele lembra o Hachi. – Hakudoushi apareceu atrás dela, assustando aos outros também por mostrar que estava ali o tempo todo.

-Pô, agora que cê falou... – Miroku colocou a mão no queixo.

-Hã... – querendo logo tocar no assunto, Hakudoushi pigarreou e chamou a atenção deles – Sesshoumaru, Miroku... podemos conversar ali rapidinho?

Curiosos, os dois concordaram. O amigo os arrastou a alguns metros, pronunciou cinco palavras, Miroku deu uma sonora risada, Sesshoumaru deu um tapa na nuca dele e voltaram para perto de Rin e Sango.

-Vamos embora. – Sesshoumaru anunciou, pegando Rin pelo braço.

-Mas... mas... – tanto ela quanto Sango protestaram.

-Vamos explicar quando chegarmos. – Miroku tomou o braço de Sango e Hakudoushi ficou com as pipocas e bebidas de todo mundo, já que ele não tinha ninguém para segurar.

**Dentro da estação, cinco minutos depois:**

-Quer dizer que é um _cinema pornô?_ – Sango exclamou, contendo a vontade de rir ao entender a frustração de Miroku por não poder ficar para a sessão.

-Eu reconheci na hora os cartazes... parece o Cine Ópera, lá em Kyoto. – Hakudoushi cruzou os braços – O filme em cartaz é _"As famosas ninjas das adagas voadoras",_ e a ninja cega é a Kikyo.

-Droga! – Miroku ficou ainda mais indignado por não poder ficar, mas disfarçou ao receber _aquele _olhar da noiva.

-Bem, de qualquer forma... – Sesshoumaru tinha a expressão séria de líder do grupo – Fizemos bem em sair de lá. Inuyasha ainda não pode saber que Kikyo é atriz pornô.

Fez-se silêncio. Já haviam comprado os bilhetes e estavam na fila para passar a roleta do metrô.

-Estamos esquecendo alguma coisa? – Hakudoushi franziu a testa.

-Sinto algo estranho... - Rin colocou a mão no coração.

Continuaram em silêncio. Passaram a roleta. Foram para a primeira plataforma.

-Vamos voltar pra casa em cinco minutos... – Miroku comentou bem-humorado, querendo apagar a sensação ruim da mente.

Ninguém comentou.

Entraram no metrô.

Sentaram.

Ao contrário do de outros países, os metrôs em Tokyo demoram cerca de dez minutos para fecharem suas portas, tempo suficiente para encher e acontecer os famosos casos de assédio que diariamente estampam as manchetes dos jornais japoneses.

Os nossos cinco amigos estavam sentados, olhando um para o outro, passando o último pacote de pipoca entre eles.

Exatamente um minuto antes – o minuto para o metrô fechar suas portas, eles deram um grito e saíram correndo, refazendo o caminho até o Cine Star.

**Enquanto isso, no Cine Star:**

-Eles estão demorando com os ingressos... – Kagome olhou o relógio – Será que acabaram?

Sentadinho ao lado dela estava Inuyasha, braços cruzados e cabeça jogada para trás numa pose _herói sem preocupações. _Querendo fazer um comentário inteligente, ele baixou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e pôs-se a comentar:

-É mesmo.

Um vento frio passou entre os dois.

-Ei, aquele ali não é o Hachi? – Kagome levantou-se subitamente e apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor – _Hachi_ trabalha aqui?

Inuyasha murmurou um _"ah, não..."_ meio preocupado e ficou calado. Melhor ficar mudo a dividir os pensamentos quanto se tenta bancar o _herói sem preocupações _quando se está começando a cheirar problemas.

O gordinho, usando o uniforme local e um estranho bigode tipicamente chinês, aproximou-se do casal um pouco assustado. Não pôde fugir porque os dois realmente o reconheceram, e se saísse dali correndo poderia levantar questionamentos.

-Senhorita Kagome... – o trambiqueiro aproximou-se e fez uma reverência, voltando-se para Inuyasha para fazer o mesmo – Senhor Inuyasha... como estão? Gostaram do novo cinema?

-Por que cê tá vestido assim, Hachi? – Inuyasha logo questionou – Tá trabalhando como palhaço aqui?

Hachi e Inuyasha trocaram olhares. Um estava confuso; o outro tinha a clássica pose heróica.

-Hachi, você viu nossos outros amigos por aí? – Kagome perguntou subitamente.

-Ei, é a primeira vez que faço uma pergunta séria! – Inuyasha protestou – Não quebre o momento!

-Eu acho que eles estão na sala de exibição, senhorita Kagome. – Hachi deu atenção à garota e Inuyasha sentiu-se de fora e revoltado – Eles chegaram a comprar os ingressos, mas depois disso eu não _vi _mais_ eles_.

-Como assim? – o casal perguntou em uníssono.

-Bem... – o amigo pilantra coçou a cabeça e olhou as catracas – Eu vi todos eles comprando os ingressos, o senhor Sesshoumaru foi quem pagou. Aí não vi mais... Mas... – olhou novamente o casal – Querem entrar? Eles compraram as sete entradas, inclusive pro senhor Hakudoushi.

-Mas podemos entrar sem ingressos? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

-Ah, senhorita Kagome... – Hachi os conduziu até o auditório – Pra tudo se tem um jeito. Quando não tem um jeito, tem sempre um _jeitinho. _

Os dois trocaram olhares desconfiados. Que raio de afirmação era aquela?

-Além do mais – o trambiqueiro continuou – Eu sei que compraram as entradas de vocês. Depois eu pego com Sesshoumaru-sama.

Dando de ombros, o casal entrou na sala de exibição, justo quando uma outra conhecida voz para eles soou no auto-falante, avisando que a nova sessão começaria em cinco minutos.

Do lado de fora, cinco pessoas chegavam suadas, descabeladas, morrendo de sede e do usual ódio que frequentemente nos domina quando fazemos algo muito, muito errado e precisamos usar nossas energias tentando corrigi-las. Eles estavam ofegantes e chamaram a atenção do _chinês _gordinho que atendia antes na bilheteria.

-Ah, _chenholes_ ("senhores"). _Plechicho dos inglechos._

Miroku, depois de acalmar a respiração, piscou surpreso:

-Hachi, por que cê tá falando assim?

O trambiqueiro gelou e deu um passo para trás.

-Ei, peraí... – Sango franziu a testa – Se Hachi está aqui, e foi quem nos vendeu os ingressos, então ele sabe que...

Silêncio se fez.

O auto-falante novamente anunciou que a próxima sessão começaria em três minutos, aproximadamente.

-Hachi, você viu Inuyasha e Kagome por aí? – Hakudoushi perguntou, ainda sentindo suor escorrer pelos lados do rosto.

-Eles já estão na sala de exibição. – o homem respondeu, vendo todos arregalarem os olhos – Entraram pra ver "_As famosas ninjas das adagas voadoras"._

_-_E COMO eles entraram se EU estou com os ingressos? – Sesshoumaru mostrou as sete entradas e tentava parecer inexpressivo com aquela informação, embora todo mundo sentisse que fosse o contrário.

-Eu deixei entrar. – ele informou inocentemente.

Sesshoumaru agarrou o pescoço do pobre homem e levou-o longe, juntamente com Miroku. Uma voz feminina anunciou que todo mundo só tinha até um minuto para entrar e não perder a exibição dos _trailers. _

-Hakudoushi, meninas! – gritou Miroku distante – Procurem os dois e tirem eles de lá!

Os três bateram continência. Hakudoushi virou-se para Rin e Sango:

-Procurem por essa garota que está fazendo as chamadas! Vou procurar pelos dois na sala de exibição.

-Certo! – elas foram embora pelo lado oposto do corredor, onde ficava o acesso apenas para funcionários, enquanto que Hakudoushi passou novamente pelo corredor cheio de cartazes com moças em posições sensuais. Ele pulou as catracas e tentou entrar heroicamente na sala de exibição, tropeçando ao se deparar com a escuridão e caindo em cima de alguém.

-Aaai! – uma mulher gritou.

-Desculpe, minha senhora! – Hakudoushi levantou-se depressa e ajudou a idosa a levantar-se.

A velhinha afastou-se depressa e provavelmente sentou-se em algum lugar longe dele. Hakudoushi sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado e, minutos depois, a sensação desapareceu ao se perguntar o que levava uma senhora idosa como aquela era a ir a aquele lugar.

-Essas velhinhas de hoje... – balançou a cabeça – No meu tempo não era assim.

Começou a procurar pelo casal. Passou pelas laterais, entrou numa fileira, murmurava um "desculpe" de quando em quando ao pisar no pé de alguém. Hakudoushi avistou Kagome apenas quando os trailers começaram, aproveitando os momentos mais claros da película para enxergar algo.

_-Kagome! Kagome!_ – gritou e o cinema inteiro ouviu. Alcançou a cabeça feminina sentada numa das fileiras e tocou-a no ombro – Kagome, onde tá o Inuyasha?

A "Kagome" não era, na verdade, a Kagome que conhecemos. Era apenas uma outra garota, vestida provocantemente, que tinha um penteado parecido com o da verdadeira. A moça virou o rosto e deu um largo sorriso maroto.

-Oi, bonitão. – ela puxou Hakudoushi pelo braço com força e este, surpreso, não reagiu – Quer ver o "Inuyasha"? Hein? Hein?

O rapaz, sentado enquanto uma garota que parecia dançarina de boate se esfregava nele, lutava contra a vergonha, a tentação, a vontade de atirá-la longe e voltar à missão original de encontrar os amigos. Fechou os olhos e passou, irritado, a mão nos cabelos, murmurando um palavrão enquanto a desconhecida continuava tentando se sentar no colo dele.

_-Hakudoushi?_ – Inuyasha e Kagome, em pé e de braços dados perto da fileira em que ele estava, estavam boquiabertos e assustados com a cena, arregalando os olhos ao ver o rapaz, com o susto, jogar a garota no chão do corredor mal-iluminado.

**Minutos antes, perto da sala do auto-falante...**

-Espere, Sango-chan!

-Rápido, Rin, corra! O tempo é curto!

As duas corriam desesperadas pelo corredor de acesso restrito a funcionários, cujas paredes estavam decoradas com pôsteres de alguns filmes. Diante de um deles, elas pararam. Ficaram alguns segundos apenas olhando, depois ambas levaram as mãos aos seios como se quisessem medir o tamanho deles.

-Rápido, Rin-chan, rápido! – Sango falou à amiga, puxando-a pelo braço quando ela ficou mais para trás quando perceberam que estavam perdendo tempo – Vamos ver se é essa aqui!

Rin ia bater e pedir licença para entrar, mas Sango a parou.

-Espere! – falou – Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

-O quê? – Rin ergueu as mãos como uma italiana impaciente.

Sango afastou-se, esticou uma perna e deu um pontapé na porta, quebrando a fechadura. Rin ficou do lado de fora, boca aberta e expressão pasma, e Sango ficou parada também na entrada – não por causa do que tinha feito, diferentemente da amiga.

-Botan – a jornalista franziu a testa –, que diabos faz aqui?

A outra jovem, inocente e comendo pipoca enquanto ouvia música, apenas piscou antes de responder:

-Eu trabalho aqui.

Rin, já recuperada, olhou Sango e parecia meio indecisa:

-E agora? – perguntou – Hakudoushi só disse que era pra gente procurar a sala, mas não disse o que devemos fazer...

Sango deu um sorriso sem graça, mas depois bateu um punho fechado numa mão ao ter uma ideia.

**De volta à sala de exibição:**

-Hã... Hashi... – Kagome estava um pouco hesitante, demorando a escolher as palavras – Atrapalhamos... alguma coisa?

-Estávamos procurando por vocês! – ele ergueu-se e foi até eles, puxando-os para a saída – Onde se meteram?

-A gente entrou noutra sessão, mas Kagome não quis ficar porque acha que _No Ninho das Cobras_ deve ser chato!

-Será que a Kikyo fez esse filme? – Hakudoushi nem se percebeu falando alto.

-Que disse? – Inuyasha e Kagome não compreenderam.

-Eu disse alguma coisa? – ele coçou a cabeça ao se dar conta – Ah, sim, eu acho que concordo com Kagome e acho que o filme daqui também deve ser muito chato. Vamos pra casa? Tem _"Laços de Ternura" _pra gente ver lá.

**-Não! **– os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e Hakudoushi empurrou-os com certa violência pro final do corredor, em direção à saída.

-Vamos logo, deixem de brincadeira! – falou, mas parou ao ver a dançarina bloquear a saída, dando meia-volta – Saco...

-Ei, para de arrastar a gente! – o casal se soltou e o olhavam indignados.

-O que tá acontecendo, hein? – Kagome arrumava da melhor forma possível a roupa amarrotada.

-Inuyasha – Hakudoushi viu que precisava apelar – Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. É muito importante.

-O quê? O quê? – o nosso amigo assumiu novamente a pose de herói prestes a ouvir uma revelação.

-A... A... K... Ka... Ki... Ku... Ke... Ko... – o amigo gaguejava.

-Você não sabe o alfabeto, é isso? – Inuyasha falou compreensivamente – Não se preocupe, meu amigo, eu levei seis anos pra aprender. – ele não viu o horror estampado no rosto da namorada e tocou o amigo nos ombros – Quer ir pra casa pra todo mundo falar sobre isso?

-Inuyasha! Kagome! Hakudoushi! – Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Sango correram em direção deles, todos quase sem fôlego.

-O que tá acontecendo? – outra pergunta-praxe foi heroicamente feita pelo mais novo.

-Inuyasha... – o irmão falou gravemente – Hoje começa o campeonato nacional. Precisamos voltar AGORA para ver a estréia.

Os dois se encararam.

**-Não.** – Inuyasha respondeu.

Um vento frio soprou ali. Todo mundo se afastou quando viu Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos ante a audácia da figurinha que queria enfrentá-lo.

-Então vamos pra casa ver... ver... – Miroku tentou ajudar, mas o nome de algo para ver não surgia para ajudá-lo na mentira – _O Senhor das Aranhas?_

-Já vi. Se voltarmos, vai ser pra ver _"Laços de Ternura"._ – Inuyasha estava cada vez mais afiado nas respostas.

-Ah, vamos voltar, vamos? – Rin levantou-se imediatamente e começou a puxar a manga da camisa de Sesshoumaru – Vamos, vamos logo? Por favor? Vamos?

-Inuyasha, não dá ideia, por favor! – Kagome puxou a orelha dele e os outros suspiraram. Ao que parecia, não iam conseguir mesmo sair dali.

"_Atenção, atenção!"_

-Ei, não é uma daquelas irmãs? – Kagome tentou reconhecer a voz.

-É a Botan. – Inuyasha, como usual, sabia quem era quem – Será que as duas trabalham sempre nos mesmos lugares que Hachi?

"_A estrela de 'Caída por Armadilhas' está na sala de exibição ao lado para uma noite de autógrafos..."_

A confusão tomou conta do local. Muitos corriam na mesma direção em que os amigos estavam, a saída de emergência, gritando enlouquecidos como fãs de alguma banda prestes a fazer show.

-Ei, eu sei que _filme _é esse! Bora ver a mulher, bora! – Miroku tentou arrastar Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi, recebendo um tapa na cabeça de ambos.

-Senhor Inuyasha! Senhor Inuyasha! –Hachi apareceu na sala de exibição, agitando os braços para chamar a atenção de todos em meio dos que corriam.

-Hachi... – o mais novo piscou com surpresa ao ver os ferimentos dele – Por que cê tá assim?

-Eu não sabia que o senhor não podia vir pra lugares assim! Prometo devolver o dinheiro dos ingressos!

-Do que diabos cê tá falando? – Inuyasha tinha o raciocínio mais lento de todos.

-Sobre o filme pornô de Kik—

Um soco de Hakudoushi e Miroku fez Hachi grudar o rosto no chão.

-O que ele disse? – Kagome estava assustada com tamanha violência.

-Algo sobre o filme pornô da Kikyo. – Inuyasha respondeu calmamente para ela, vendo-a dar de ombros.

-E quem quer saber sobre isso? – ela respondeu.

Os outros cinco estavam boquiabertos. Ninguém piscava. Poderiam até dizer que não respiravam.

-I... Inu... Inuyasha... – Sango tomou a palavra pelos demais, que estavam evidentemente surpresos _demais _com a revelação – Kikyo faz filmes pornôs?

Todo mundo lançou um olhar de ódio a Sango, que era a única que fingia não saber dos fatos.

-Quem te contou sobre isso, Inuyasha? – Miroku quis compensar a brincadeira da noiva fazendo uma pergunta mais séria.

-Eu contei, oras. – Kagome deu de ombros de novo – Algum problema?

-E QUANDO você contou? – desta vez a pergunta foi feita pelos cinco.

-Quando eu vi aquele filme lá em casa. – Kagome estreitou os olhos – Isso foi há meses, eu acho_._

Todo mundo continuou boquiaberto.

-Será que _"No Ninho das Cobras" _também é com a Kikyo? – Hakudoushi fez a pergunta para quebrar o clima, já que agora percebiam que não havia necessidade de esconder a história.

-É sim. – Hachi, já de pé, respondeu e olhou o relógio – Começa em cinco minutos a sessão.

-Vamos ver? – Miroku tomou o braço de Sango – Acho que deve ser melhor que voltar pra casa depois de tudo.

-É mais engraçado ficar pra ver Kikyo fazendo strip-tease? – Sesshoumaru questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao segurar a mão de Rin.

-Você já _viu_ esse filme? – ela franziu a testa.

-Não. – ele respondeu sério.

-Se eu descobrir que é mentira, vai ver 12 horas da versão _remasterizada_ de _"Laços de Ternura"_ comigo. – a namorada ameaçou.

Silêncio se fez e todos aguardavam pela resposta de Sesshoumaru enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor para ir à outra sala. O mais velho parecia pensativo e decidindo-se pelo que seria mais adequado a dizer.

-Eu achei melhor que _"Um demônio de sacerdotisa". – _ele pigarreou e fez um ar mais sério.

-ÉÉÉÉ? – Miroku, Hakudoushi, Inuyasha e até mesmo Hachi ficaram surpresos.

As garotas apenas riram, incluindo Rin.

* * *

_Na sessão – vazia – de cinema, os sete amigos viam ao filme estrelado por Kikyo sérios, mesmo ouvindo todos aqueles gemidos. Ou melhor, quase todos: Sango era a única que não parava de rir. _

_-É a primeira vez que temos um cinema só pra gente. – Sesshoumaru fez o comentário._

_-Mas não dá pra fazer guerra de pipoca. – Hakudoushi parecia meio aborrecido._

_-Nós fomos expulsos do melhor cinema do bairro por causa disso. – Inuyasha parecia entediado._

_Sango continuou dando gargalhadas. O ataque de risadas dela durava quase meia hora._

_-É sempre assim? – Rin perguntou curiosamente a Miroku, indicando a amiga com um polegar._

_-Sempre. – ele coçou um lado do rosto e deu um sorriso sem graça._

_Ficaram em silêncio. Sango ainda ria._

_-Os diálogos são sempre os mesmos nesses filmes. – Kagome disfarçou um bocejo educadamente – Acho que ouvi essas mesmas coisas em "Um conto do Japão Feudal". _

_-Tem esse filme lá em casa? – Hakudoushi perguntou curiosamente._

_Ninguém respondeu. Sango ria._

_-EU tenho lá em casa se VOCÊ quiser, Hashi. – a dançarina de boate mostrou-se presente ao fazer o comentário. Estava na fileira anterior à deles, sentada na frente de Hakudoushi. Com o susto, o rapaz murmurou um outro palavrão e baixou o rosto para não encarar o olhar dos outros._

_E Sango continuou rindo._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Rin quer aprender a dirigir e conta com a ajuda de Miroku e Hakudoushi. Será que vai dar certo? E o que aconteceu com o carro de Inuyasha? Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi: **_Koko ni untenshinai._** Não percam!**

"**-Que bom que entendeu. Agora vá pagar a maldita multa ou vou te machucar."**

**

* * *

**

Muito bem: próximo capítulo é inédito e será postado na próxima sexta. Eu ia postar na quarta, mas vou ficar meio enrolada durante a semana, então provavelmente não vou ter tempo de logar no site e postar nada... aaargh, quero férias JÁ!

Até próxima sexta ;)


	23. Koko ni untenshinai

_**-Você quer ser uma mulher independente? **_

_A pergunta, feita por uma modelo de roupa provocante de um comercial de carros, chamou a atenção de Rin, que ajeitava as almofadas do sofá da sala da casa que ela e Sesshoumaru – e mais algumas pessoas – dividiam há meses. Ela parou de arrumar e decidiu perder alguns segundos de sua vida ouvindo o que a modelo queria anunciar. _

_**-Então passe em nossa concessionária e adquira esta nova Mitsubishi L200, somente até este feriado!**_

_Depois disso, estampando um enorme sorriso, a modelo encerrou o comercial e outro produto começou a ser anunciado._

_Sentadinha no sofá, Rin ficou pensativa. Quer dizer que ser uma mulher independente é ter um carro? E para ter um carro é necessário saber dirigir, certo?_

_Isso significa que ela era uma boa dona de casa, uma boa estudante, uma boa namorada, mas não era uma boa mulher independente?_

_Pensou em Sango, que comprava roupas a cada dois dias úteis do mês. Sim, ela era uma mulher independente. Gastar dois terços do salário em roupas significava que ela não precisava dar satisfações a ninguém, principalmente a um noivo desempregado. E sabia dirigir. _

_Pensou em Kagome, que não sabia cozinhar, não gostava de lavar, de passar e não tomava conta de um gato vira-lata. Sim, ela era também uma mulher independente. Não era obrigação dela saber fazer tudo. E também tinha habilitação, apesar de não saber dirigir. Hachi conseguiu um documento, que passou a Inuyasha, que passou a Kagome._

_Mordendo o lábio inferior, Rin deixou de franzir a testa e tomou uma decisão._

_-Vou aprender a dirigir! – disse com um sorriso confiante. _

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Koko ni untenshinai**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

Proibido dirigir aqui

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Não, não é meu! Por favor, não insistam!**

**Para (at)spihh110, Liebe meines ganzen Lebens (L) (L) (L)**

**

* * *

**

-Passem o martelo! – gritou Inuyasha do alto do telhado da casa dele, ainda em reforma desde a última tempestade.

-Quê? – gritou Miroku, segurando a escada e olhando para cima, vendo apenas a cabeça do amigo.

-O martelo!

-"Marmelo"?

-Martelo! MAR-TE-LO!

-Precisa do martelo? – Miroku quis confirmar.

-Não! É do MARTELO!

-Acho que ele precisa do martelo... – saiu de perto da escada e foi procurar pela ferramenta. Olhou o chão e viu que não estava lá: provavelmente alguém havia pegado para ajudar na reforma pelo lado de dentro da casa. Afastou-se e foi procurar Kagome e Sango. No caminho encontrou Rin.

-Miroku-sama, está ocupado?

-Mais ou menos... – ele esfregou os cabelos – Sabe onde tem um martelo? Inuyasha precisa de um...

-Ah, tem um lá em casa! – ela uniu as mãos em expectativa. Achava que poderia falar com Miroku a respeito do que a preocupava – Quer ir comigo buscar? Eu também queria te pedir uma coisa...

-O que é? – ele colocou um braço em torno dela enquanto andavam – Alguma dúvida sobre posições pra treinar com Sesshoumaru-sama?

-NÃO!

E Rin saiu correndo com o rosto vermelho, deixando um confuso Miroku para trás.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto Miroku procurava um martelo dentro da casa do irmão mais velho, Rin aproveitou para ligar para o namorado.

_-Sim?_

-A-Ah... O-Oi, Sess... – ela gaguejou. Nunca sabia como conversar com ele pelo telefone – Tá muito ocupado?

_-Vai começar uma reunião importante agora... Queria falar alguma coisa?_

-E-E-Eu te adoro! – ela falou depressa.

Silêncio no outro lado. Rin corta a ligação abruptamente e sai correndo.

Segundos depois, quando Miroku passava por lá segurando o martelo, o telefone tocou. Ao olhar para os lados e ver que não havia ninguém da casa, resolveu atender e escutou a seguinte frase:

_-Eu também adoro você._

Silêncio novamente, desta vez nos dois lados da linha.

-Olha, Sesshoumaru, não é por nada, mas a Sango morre de ciúmes, melhor ela não ficar sabendo...

_-VAI TOMAR BANHO!_

**Do lado de fora da casa:**

Com vergonha, medo e por temer também que iria atrapalhar os amigos com um pedido tão absurdo, Rin decidiu tomar uma decisão que parecia, à primeira vista, realmente algo típico de uma mulher independente: pegou as chaves do carro de Inuyasha e decidiu aprender a dirigir sozinha, sem pedir ajuda a ninguém.

Como todo bom carro japonês, o velho Subaru de Inuyasha era equipado com um aparelho que ajudava o motorista a ser mais responsável no trânsito e o guiava pelas ruas da cidade para evitar incidentes, como entrar na contramão, por exemplo. Claro que o aparelho, um radar da Sony comprado no mercado negro, não tinha ainda vida própria. Se tivesse, poderia muito bem escolher o dono. E, no caso do radar do Subaru, apelidado pelas meninas carinhosamente de Suicchi, com certeza escolheria uma pessoa que NÃO tivesse como amigo alguém como Miroku.

Ao entrar no carro, Rin escutou de Suicchi:

_-Por favor, senhor motorista, coloque o cinto de segurança e ajeite seu banco._

Rin fez como o ordenado.

_-Ajeite os espelhos._

Olhando para os lados, ela se perguntou qual deles. Suicchi pareceu ler os pensamentos dela.

_-Espelhos retrovisores, quero dizer._

Não entendia bem o que tinha que fazer, mas ela os ajeitou. Dava para ver direitinho agora o rosto dela. E algo lá a deixou horrorizada

-Pelos deuses, uma ESPINHA! – ela lamentou, arrancando brutalmente a coitada com a unha e deixando o local marcado no rosto. Que Sango não notasse, ou levaria um sermão de duas horas a respeito de tratamento facial.

_-Ligue o carro._

Rin ligou. Escutou um barulho.

_-Marcha um, senhor motorista._

No painel eletrônico, ela leu no painel "marcha" e apertou o botão "um".

_-Acelere._

-Pronto... e agora...? – ela sentiu uma gota escorrer. Não sabia como executar a ordem.

-_Pedal esquerdo._ – novamente Suicchi pareceu ler os pensamentos dela.

-Ah... – ela pisou no acelerador.

_-Devagar._

-Ah...

_-Mais devagar._

-Hmm...

_-Marcha dois. Siga reto._

-Ok.

_-Marcha três. Acelere. Olhe para a faixa da esquerda. Acelere. Vire à esquerda._

O nervosismo começou a tomar conta de Rin. Tantas coisas para fazer ao mesmo tempo a deixavam confusa.

-Você esqueceu de colocar na marcha três, Rin! – Hakudoushi asseverou no banco de trás.

Rin deu um grito proporcional ao susto que levara ao ver o amigo, com uma evidente cara de sono, falar tão repentinamente.

_-Marcha três, senhor motorista. Desacelere imediatamente._

-Rin, tire o pé do acelerador! – ele gritou ao vê-la, com o susto, pisar onde não devia – Aqui é área escolar, só aceitam 35 quilômetros por hora!

A garota deu um gemido assustado, e a velocidade aumentou.

_-Diminua a velocidade. Vire à direita. Obstáculo à frente._

-Rin, desacelere e vire à direita! Cuidado com o muro!

-AAAAAHH! – ela gritou.

-ABRA OS OLHOS!

Do telhado da casa de Inuyasha, ele e Miroku deixaram de consertar as calhas e agora observavam curiosamente o que se passava na rua da casa deles.

-Você ensinou o Suicchi a dirigir sozinho, Inuyasha? – Miroku parecia ligeiramente assustado.

O dono olhava a cena com a boca aberta.

As cabeças dos dois se moviam durante as manobras do carro, perguntando-se ao mesmo tempo quem era a pessoa sem a noção de perigo que conduzia o veículo.

-O MURO! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fechando os olhos ao ouvirem algo se chocando com uma estrutura sólida.

**25 minutos depois:**

-ERA O MEU CARRO! – Inuyasha gritou pela oitava vez em pouco menos de cinco minutos – SABE O QUE FEZ? TEM PELO MENOS IDEIA?

A pessoa a quem ele se dirigia estava sentada, com braços cruzados e parecia estranhamente mal-humorada.

-AGORA EU TENHO QUE DAR EXPLICAÇÕES PRO DEPARTAMENTO DE TRÂNSITO! EU ODEIO DEPARTAMENTOS DE TRÂNSITO, ODEIO! – Inuyasha parecia uma criancinha esperneando. Ao lado dele, Miroku controlava a vontade de rir.

-E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FALA NADA, _**HAKUDOUSHI?**_

O rapaz descruzou os braços e olhou o outro com surpresa, disfarçando a vontade que tinha de dar uma surra no irmão no melhor amigo por causa das criancices, e perguntou calmamente:

-Ah, era comigo que estava falando?

-CLARO!

Hakudoushi avançou e pegou Inuyasha pelo colarinho, levantando-o a alguns centímetros do solo antes de ver gotas de suor escorrendo pela lateral do rosto dele:

-Então por que diabos está gritando como se eu fosse um surdo? – ele estreitou os olhos lilases e a voz soou fria – Achei que tava gritando com o vizinho do outro lado da rua.

_-Desculpa._ – a voz de Inuyasha saiu fraquinha e o outro apertou-lhe ainda mais o tecido da camisa.

-Que bom que entendeu. Agora vá pagar a maldita multa ou vou te machucar.

Soltou a camisa dele e Inuyasha saiu correndo.

No canto do sofá, controlando a vontade de chorar, Rin ficara o tempo todo observando a cena. Hakudoushi guardara segredo da pequena 'travessura' dela: não falou ao dono do carro que tinha sido ela a responsável pelo acidente.

-Hakudoushi... – ela murmurou meio chorosa – Desculpe...

-Ah, tudo bem! – ele acenou malandramente da mesma forma que Miroku – Eu gostei de ter ameaçado Inuyasha daquela forma!

-Eu sabia que você tava gostando. – Miroku deu seu comentário num tom assustado.

-Eu ainda não entendi o que você estava fazendo lá... – Rin indagou num pensamento alto.

-Não é óbvio? – Hakudoushi estreitou os olhos com certa preguiça – Eu estava dormindo pra não ter que ajudar os outros na reforma da casa do Inuyasha.

-E você não fez nada também pro carro não bater no muro? – Miroku perguntou meio irônico.

-Eu falei pra ele sair do caminho, mas ele não ouviu.

Gotas escorreram dos rostos de Miroku e Rin.

-Quer dizer que estava aprendendo a guiar, Rin-sama? – Miroku resolveu mudar de assunto e usou um tom gentil com a sensível namorada do melhor amigo – A primeira lição não foi um tanto quanto... difícil?

-Eu fiquei assustada. – ela fez beicinho e quase chorou – Vocês vão contar pro Sess? Eu tenho medo que ele... _brigue_ comigo por ter ferrado o carro do irmão dele.

-O Sesshoumaru? – os dois falaram num tom incrédulo ao mesmo tempo – Brigar com _você?_

Rin coçou a têmpora com certa dúvida.

-Se você quiser aprender a dirigir, a gente pode te ensinar, sem problemas. – Miroku deu um sorriso gentil – Quer tentar de novo hoje?

Um sorriso ficou largo no rosto dela.

-Claro que sim!

-Ótimo. – Miroku assentiu – Vou ligar para um _amigo _para pedir o carro dele emprestado. – assoviou como se não existissem problemas no mundo ao ver Rin estreitar os olhos: ela sabia quem era o tal amigo.

-Rin, você está mesmo bem? – Hakudoushi parecia _preocupado, _o que não era típico dele. Miroku também parecia, e aproximou-se dela com o amigo.

-Sim... só assustada ainda. – ela admitiu, encolhendo os ombros e dando passos para trás.

-É que tem uma marca na sua cara. Não é melhor levá-la ao hospital?

Rin revirou os olhos.

-Foi uma espinha que eu tirei.

Hakudoushi e Miroku se afastaram dela enojados.

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...**

-Isso, Rin-sama... Muito bem, muito bem! – Miroku aplaudia Rin, que conseguia mover o volante de um lado a outro.

-Miroku-sama, isso vai dar mesmo certo? – ela questionou, a testa estava franzida numa dúvida irrespondível – Porque eu não acho que tenha sido bom treinar neste carrinho de _lan house..._

Os três – sim, porque Hakudoushi também estava numa das máquinas, bastante concentrado em jogar _Need for Speed Carbon_ enquanto Miroku ensinava Rin a dirigir virtualmente – foram à _lan house_ mais conhecida do bairro, certos de que pegar uma máquina com algum _racing game_ instalado era uma solução com sucesso garantido. Rin com certeza aprenderia a dirigir mais rápido daquela forma.

-Claro que vai! Você aprendeu muito rápido! – ele estava confiante – Fui um ótimo professor, você não achou? Será que consigo algum emprego numa auto-escola?

-Cala a boca, Miroku. – Hakudoushi pegou Rin pelo braço no momento em que ela deveria responder alguma coisa positiva – Vamos lá, mocinha. Agora vem a prova **do** fogo.

-Prova **DO** fogo? – Rin se tremeu todinha.

-É, a gente vai passar por labaredas de fogo, que nem aqueles caras do videogame. É divertido.

Rin empalideceu e quis fugir, mas ele a segurou pela barra da blusa que Sesshoumaru deu de presente para ela no último aniversário, arrastando-a para fora. Miroku os seguiu de perto.

-Ei, Hashi... – ele apontou para dentro da _lan house –_ Você já pagou o excedente das nossas horas? Ficamos quase três horas lá.

-Droga... Não. Esqueci. – ele soltou a garota e se afastou os dois, voltando para o local – Volto já.

Assim que ele saiu da vista, Miroku agarrou o braço de Rin, correram até carro emprestado por Hachi e fugiram.

**Duas horas depois, em uma rua longe da **_lan house_** onde estava um abandonado Hakudoushi...**

-Está indo muito bem, Rin-sama. – Miroku a elogiou. Ela, que dirigia a 30 por hora, sorriu fracamente. Não estava tão confiante assim.

-V-Você acha? – ela ainda se segurava no volante como se fosse uma bóia na hora do afogamento – Eu tenho medo de acelerar depois do que aconteceu com o muro.

-Mas é sempre devagar, minha cara Rin-sama. – pressionou gentilmente os dedos no ombro dela – Foi como você sua primeira noite com Sesshoumaru-sama. Primeiro é lento, depois vocês engatam a...

-Tá bom, já entendi. – ela corou absurdamente e manteve os olhos na estrada.

-Falando nele... eu não sei como te contar uma coisa... – ele ficou subitamente _envergonhado_, o que a deixou desconfiada.

-O que foi, Miroku? Ele te... _bateu? _– ela engoliu em seco.

-Não... ele... bem... Desculpa, eu não sei você vai reagir...

-Ele tem outra, Miroku-sama? Eu sabia, eu sabia! – subitamente ela começou a acelerar, e quando mal percebeu, já estava dobrando a esquina da rua do trabalho de Sesshoumaru.

-Calma, Rin, ele só ligou hoje cedo pra falar uma coisa muito estranha e...

-Aposto que ele falou coisas estranhas pra todas as mulheres que olharam o braço dele nos últimos meses! Ah, se eu tivesse meu bisturi de gesso aqui...

Rin deu uma curva, parou na frente do departamento onde Sesshoumaru trabalhava, fez uma baliza, parou o carro e saltou de lá sob um olhar perplexo de Miroku.

Ao se tempestuar para dentro do prédio, se deu conta de que a blusa estava amassada e o rosto ainda tinha a marca da espinha. Ajeitou-se como pôde antes de entrar na sala do namorado.

-Sess! - ela abriu repentinamente a porta.

E caiu de lado ao ver Hakudoushi sorrindo estupidamente ao lado dele.

-Rin! – ele largou o telefone e correu para abraçá-la – Hakudoushi me falou que o idiota do Miroku fez você dirigir e bater num muro! Estava tentando ligar para casa e ninguém atendia. Onde está ele? Essa marca no seu rosto é do acidente? Você está bem?

A boca de Rin abriu, mas a voz não saiu. Ela tentou fazer uma cara bem séria e mortal ao outro integrante do grupo, que só fez arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Sesshoumaru! Rin! – Miroku entrou abruptamente e prendeu o ar até quase ficar azul com o susto que levou ao ver Hakudoushi na sala.

No outro segundo, Sesshoumaru estava agarrando o pescoço dele.

-Pare, Sess! Solte-o AGORA! – a voz de Rin parecia exercer um comando natural em cima do namorado, que soltou imediatamente o pescoço do pobre rapaz sufocado. Ele caiu no chão, e começou a puxar ar para os pulmões como se fosse um asmático.

-Rin, esse cara quase...

-Não foi ele! – ela correu para socorrer o pobre Miroku, batendo de leve nas costas dele. Em seguida apontou o dedo para o outro acusado – Era Hakudoushi comigo no carro!

O acusado a olhou como se fosse o último criminoso na face da Terra. Silêncio se fez.

Sesshoumaru pigarreou e encarou o amigo.

-Você... – ele ainda assim tinha a voz controlada – Você estava no carro com Rin e bateu o carro no muro?

Hakudoushi o encarou, sério.

-Quer mesmo saber a verdade?

-Sim. – foi a resposta do outro, ainda mais sério.

Rin e Miroku temiam que ambos sacassem as armas e disparassem uns contra os outros, como nos filmes de velho oeste.

Subitamente, Hakudoushi saiu correndo, aproveitando a porta deixada aberta pela entrada de Miroku. Gotinhas escorreram nos rostos dele e de Rin.

-Bem... – Sesshoumaru pigarreou de novo – Ele vai ter o que merece em casa. – voltou-se para Rin e abraçou-a de novo, cheirando o cabelo dela – O que estava fazendo no carro?

-Eu... – ela parecia uma criancinha prestes a falar aos pais o que aprontou – É que eu queria aprender a dirigir e eu peguei o Sui—

-E ela pediu que o Hakudoushi dirigisse o Suicchi para dar as primeiras dicas pra ela. – Miroku a interrompeu, impedindo que ela contasse a verdade – Só que ele perdeu o controle _como sempre _e bateu o carro.

**-Filho. Da. Mãe**. – os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram vermelhos e até Rin estremeceu nos braços dele – É melhor que ele obrigue Inuyasha a pagar pelo conserto do carro.

Miroku e Rin trocaram olhares e engoliram em seco.

-Er... depois Miroku-sama se dispôs a me ensinar a dirigir. – ela continuou alegremente – Ele é um ótimo instrutor.

-É? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando o rapaz friamente – Poderia ter pedido a _mim_ também.

Miroku sentiu o clima de ciúmes pesar e coçou o rosto, dando passos para trás.

-Bem... agora que Rin-sama está bem e nos braços do amado... – ele continuou andando até encontrar a saída da sala – Eu vou indo. Procurar emprego... sabe como é. Agora que sei que sou um bom instrutor, posso abrir uma auto-escola com o Hachi.

E saiu correndo ao ver os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitarem.

-Sess... – Rin murmurou – Miroku me falou que você ligou lá pra casa falando coisas estranhas...

-Liguei para falar com você. Achei que fosse atender, não ele.

-Ah... – ela sentiu vergonha e enterrou o rosto no peito dele para que não a visse vermelha – Desculpe por ligar pra você naquela hora...

Ficaram calados, ainda daquele jeito – abraçados.

-Então... – ele quebrou o silêncio – Quer dizer que já sabe dirigir?

-Hein? – ela ergueu o rosto e piscou, sem entender.

-Vamos para casa. _Você _vai dirigindo.

Rin deu um largo sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...**

Miroku entrou na casa de Sesshoumaru e estranhou o clima calmo no local, com Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Hakudoushi sentados no sofá ou no chão vendo Shin-chan. Aproximou-se da noiva e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Tenho novidades... conto mais tarde pra você. – falou baixinho para ela, que assentiu em concordância e voltou a prestar atenção no anime.

Miroku deu boa noite a todos, não recebeu resposta e entrou na cozinha, onde viu Rin de costas lavando a louça.

-Boa noite, Rin-sama. – ele saudou alegremente – Desculpa não ter aparecido no jantar. Er... ainda tem comida pra mim, né?

-Dentro do microondas... só precisa aquecer. – ela falou sem se virar. A voz sem vida não passava de um sussurro.

E ele sabia _quando _e _porquê _aquilo acontecia.

Lentamente, aproximou-se dela.

-Está tudo bem? – ele estava apenas alguns passos atrás dela, a voz calma e suave.

Viu Rin balançar a cabeça. Conseguiu depois escutar os soluços que ela tentou conter quando ele entrou.

-O que houve, Rin? – ele se aproximou dela e colocou a mão direita em cima do ombro esquerdo dela, tentando pensar em alguma coisa engraçada para fazê-la rir – A Sangozinha brigou com você por causa da espinha que tirou hoje cedo?

Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados de novo.

-Ela só me falou que nunca mais vai falar comigo se eu fizer isso de novo. – ela tentou rir enquanto ainda chorava, mas não conseguiu achar graça em si mesma.

Deixou as mãos caírem na pia e engoliu o soluço.

-Sesshoumaru pediu pra dirigir no caminho de volta pra casa... – arriscou olhar para Miroku e este assentiu, dizendo que estava acompanhando a história – E ele... tentou me ensinar também a guiar. Eu não estava... dirigindo muito bem, e ele ficou irritado comigo... – sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto – Eu não consegui dirigir perto dele sem tremer porque ele praticamente tava _brigando_ comigo, dizendo que eu tinha muito o que aprender e que precisava de _anos _de prática, e que o trânsito na cidade estava caótico porque muita gente despreparada está nas ruas e... e...

Sentiu os braços de Miroku envolverem-na e fez o mesmo, não deixando de chorar e fungar na camisa dele.

_-Shh,_ calma, calma... – ele afagava o cabelo dela – Eu vou conversar com ele, tá? Agora pare de chorar, Rin-sama, isso não é bom pra você...

Sentiu a cabeça dela se mover num "sim".

Alguns minutos depois, eles se separaram. Ela continuava com o semblante triste, mesmo assim forçou um sorriso.

-Você é um instrutor melhor que meu namorado. – ela falou timidamente.

-Ah, que é isso! – ele moveu a mão numa falsa modéstia, sorrindo malandramente.

Isso a fez sorrir ainda mais.

-Eu posso... te pagar pelas aulas, Miroku-sama. – ela torcia as mãos, ainda um pouco sujas com sabão biodegradável – É o mínimo que posso fazer pra compensar seu tempo.

-Ah, não se preocupe com dinheiro, não precisa pagar. – ele acenou uma despedida para ela enquanto ela dava as costas para voltar a lavar a louça.

-Não, não, não, você vai perder seu tempo comigo enquanto precisa arrumar um emprego pra se sustentar, ainda mais agora que está sem o seguro-desemprego... ou você... – ela se virou para falar com ele, mas percebeu que estava sozinha.

Miroku saiu da cozinha na ponta dos pés, fechando a porta silenciosamente, e conteve o susto ao se virar e dar de cara com o povo que estava assistindo ao anime atrás dele.

-O Sess tá no quarto deles. – Kagome falou suave e cautelosamente.

Miroku assentiu e depois deu um sorriso, indo em direção do quarto que Sesshoumaru e Rin dividiam, e bateu suavemente na porta.

* * *

_Hakudoushi, apoiado sobre os joelhos e os braços, esfregava o chão da cozinha com tanta força que sentia gotas de suor escorregarem pelo rosto e pescoço quando fazia treze graus à sombra e soprava vento frio, que entrava pela casa pelas janelas abertas._

_-Hakudoushiiii... – uma voz feminina cantarolou da sala._

_Ignorou o chamado._

_-Ô, Hakudoushiiiiiiiiii... _

_Segundos depois, Sango aparecia na porta da cozinha._

_-Você esqueceu de organizar minhas roupas por__** tons**__. – ela falou calmamente, com um sorriso meio maligno._

_-Como assim? – ele estremeceu._

_-Você precisava separá-las por tons claros, escuros, médios e esporte fino. _

_Silêncio._

_-Esporte fino não é um tom, Sango._

_A garota fez um beicinho._

_Hakudoushi a encarou por alguns segundos, depois largou o escovão e ficou sobre os dois joelhos. _

_-Sango, eu passei TRÊS horas dentro do seu novo closet na casa do Inuyasha organizando TODAS aquelas roupas! Eram CENTENAS, minha filha! _

_De novo, ela fez beicinho._

_-Isso é um não, então? – ela perguntou falsamente triste._

_Hakudoushi a ignorou e voltou a esfregar o chão da cozinha._

_-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! – ela berrou com todas as forças, assustando até Hakudoushi com a escala que a voz dela conseguia alcançar – HAKUDOUSHI FALOU QUE NÃO VAI LAVAR O BANHEIRO! _

_-Maldição, garota! – ele se contorceu de raiva e deu um suspiro cansado, largando o escovão e ficando de novo sobre os joelhos, à espera._

_-Ora, ora, Hakudoushi-sama... – Rin apareceu ao lado de Sango e o encarou, em pé e com os braços cruzados – Eu ouvi uns _boatos _interessantes a seu respeito há alguns minutos... _

_Silêncio de novo._

_-Eu vou lavar o banheiro, Rin. – ele falou cansado, mas sério._

_-E...?_

_-E as lajotinhas também._

_-E...?_

_-E vou trocar os panos._

_-E...?_

_-E... – ele engoliu em seco muito profundamente. Pigarreou forte. _

_Outra vez silêncio._

_-E...? – Rin insistiu, mais severa, aproveitando para arquear uma sobrancelha._

_-E... – ele fechou os olhos, reunindo a coragem – E lavar a privada também._

_Houve uma pausa de trinta segundos._

_-Por quanto tempo? – ela perguntou. Ao lado dela, Sango permanecia se fingindo de séria._

_-Pelo... – ele suspirou pesado – Pelo tempo que eu permanecer aqui sob a... __**generosa...**__ – cuspiu a palavra __**–... hospitalidade...**__ – cuspiu de novo – de vocês. De _**você **_e de _**Sesshoumaru.**

_-Oh... E por que isso mesmo, Hakudoushi? – Rin perguntou num falso tom curioso._

_-Porque eu deliberada e irresponsavelmente não fiz nada para impedir que batesse no muro do nosso vizinho._

_Silêncio outra vez._

_-Muito bem, Hakudoushi-sama. – Rin bateu de leve as palmas, mas não produziu som algum – Agora vou deixar você trabalhando sossegado aí. _

_E saiu do recinto._

_Hakudoushi olhou o espaço vago deixado pela garota e voltou a encarar Sango, que abafou a vontade de rir e voltou a se fazer de séria._

_-Tons claros, escuros, médios e esporte fino. – ela repetiu e deu as costas._

_E deixou o rapaz praguejando sozinho na cozinha._

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

**O quê? Miroku arranjou um emprego? Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no junjou na omoi: **_Mirokuni Shigoto._** Não percam!**

"**-O QUÊ? O NOSSO MIROKU-SAMA ARRANJOU UM EMPREGO?"**

**

* * *

**

_Nota da autora:_ Olá, pessoas que esperaram todo esse tempo por um novo capítulo, pessoas que mandaram reviews e pessoas que me mandavam perguntas enquanto eu ainda morava na Alemanha ou batia perna em Paris :) Shampoo-chan prometeu atualizar quando voltasse ao Brasil, Shampoo-chan cumpriu. Aqui está um novo capítulo, e nossos amigos seguem com as aventuras malucas deles normalmente. Eu escrevi metade desde capítulo há uns 3 ou 4 anos, quando ainda estava morando fora, e ano passado eu vi uma cena de _The Big Bang Theory _com aula de direção de alguém por meio de _racing game, _eu me senti PLAGIADA e eu tenho como provar que tive a ideia primeiro! Hahaha, brincadeiras à parte, espero que gostem do capítulo. Foi bom eu ter feito uma revisão na história toda dois meses antes de postar um capítulo novo.

O último capítulo teve 39 comentários, só perdeu pro primeiro, com 52. Será que eu consigo pelo menos uns 25 por este e me animar para postar o próximo semana que vem? Sim, vou atualizar se tiver gente comentando. E muita gente. Falo sério.

**25 reviews=update.**

Ah, eu vou estabelecer uma data para postagem... que tal às quartas-feiras?

_Is someone reading this through Google Translate? I'm asking because I've got 3 or 4 reviews in English, I don't know if it's the same person reviewing… Hope no one is having problems to understand the Brazilian way of self-depreciation! Lol_

Até próxima semana – ou quando tiver os 25 reviews (pode ser antes, claro ;)

Shampoo-chan


	24. Miroku ni shigoto

_Às nove horas da manhã, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam no final de arrumar o quarto para dar início a mais uma crônica._

_-Eu faço um temaki do jeito que você gosta se vier almoçar hoje aqui enquanto eu vejo Hakudoushi lavando a lou__ç__a. – ela falou ao esticar o lençol de um lado. Sesshoumaru fazia o mesmo do lado oposto. A voz soou um conhecidíssimo tom sedutor que ele conhecia muito bem._

_-Você parece adorar essa tirania agora que temos alguém pra ajudar nas tarefas. – ele parecia sério – Estou considerando deixá-lo morar aqui se for para ter você descansando com mais frequência no nosso quarto._

_Rin mordeu o lábio para impedir que um acesso de risadas tomasse conta dela. _

_Saindo do quarto, eles rumaram até a cozinha, com Sesshoumaru ainda tentando convencer Rin sobre as inúmeras qualidades de ficar no quarto com ele enquanto uma pessoa cuidava sozinha da casa. E deu um sorriso meio doce, meio malicioso sem que ele, no entanto, percebesse._

_Ao abrirem a porta da cozinha, que estava brilhantemente polida, Sesshoumaru e Rin quase todos os amigos já à mesa. A única que faltava era Sango, que ainda dormia porque era dia de folga dela. Inuyasha jogava seu mais novo vício no celular Sony Ericsson, _Bejeweled Blitz,_ Kagome tomava o café dela e tinha Buyo no colo, Miroku marcava coisas num caderninho e comia lenta e calmamente o desjejum preparado por Hakudoushi._

_(E Hakudoushi servia todo mundo)._

_-Bom dia. – o casal disse ao entrar._

_-Bom dia. – os outros responderam sem parar o que faziam. Rin quis arrumar o desjejum para si, mas Sesshoumaru, baixando o jornal do dia que pegara para ler, a fez lembrar com um olhar que Hakudoushi era agora escravo deles._

_(E depois Sesshoumaru voltou a esconder o rosto atrás do Japan Times do dia)._

_Todos comeram em relativa calma, lembrando também que Sango só acordaria mais tarde, muito mais tarde que os demais. Seria quase almoço, na verdade._

_De repente, Miroku fechou o caderninho e se levantou._

_-Inuyasha, empresta as chaves do Suicchi pra eu ir trabalhar? Eu devolvo mais tarde._

_-Claro. – o outro conseguiu a proeza de pegar as chaves do bolso sem deixar de jogar. _

_-Eu preciso ir. Volto só mais tarde. Trarei o jantar hoje, ok?_

_-Ok. – todos responderam em uníssono._

_Miroku foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_Quatro ou cinco segundos depois, não se sabe ao certo, todos pararam o que faziam ao mesmo tempo e olharam para a porta. Sesshoumaru baixou o jornal, Rin parou de mexer a colher na xícara de chá, Kagome deixou Buyo largado no colo, Inuyasha escutou a musiquinha de Bejeweled Blitz tocar incessantemente, anunciando que havia acabado o jogo, Hakudoushi esqueceu a torneira aberta enquanto enchia mais uma vez o bule para fazer chá._

_Depois trocaram um olhar assustado entre si._

_E correram para a janela da frente, na sala, onde viram Miroku entrar e dar partida no carro._

* * *

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Miroku ni shigoto**

Crônicas de Tokyo: nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

Um trabalho para Miroku

* * *

**Disclaimer:** É meu sim. E daí? Vai querer encarar, é, dona Takahashi? Vem aqui que eu te arrebento, vem!

_Para os leitores que pacientemente aguardam cada capítulo e o final desta história... (leiam a nota!)_

* * *

Sango entrou na cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru do mesmo jeito que entrava sempre que estava de folga: usando o roupão mais caro, cabelo desalinhado, sem maquiagem, com olheiras e com cara de sono. Muito sono.

Arrastando-se até o lugar dela à mesa como um zumbi, ela nem viu os rostos dos amigos, meramente sentindo a presença deles. Murmurou um "bom dia", cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, enterrando o rosto neles.

E os outros cinco amigos ainda estavam perplexos. Tanto que a musiquinha do jogo de Inuyasha ainda estava tocando, e nem parecia incomodar aos outros.

Mas incomodou Sango.

-Inuyasha, desliga essa porcaria ou eu vou quebrar esse celular. – a voz de Sango soou agressiva e abafada, pois ela nem se atreveu a erguer o rosto, completando num tom mais ameno – _Por favor._

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

-Kawashima. – falou ele, pigarreando – Temos uma coisa para conversar com você.

-NÃO FUI EU! – ela ergueu o dedo e apontou acusadoramente Hakudoushi – FOI ELE, FOI ELE!

Ao ver a cara de "não-me-interrompa-para-falar-besteira" de Sesshoumaru, ela se calou.

-Sango-chan... – Kagome se aproximou da amiga, apertando o ombro dela gentilmente – É sobre Miroku-sama...

-EU SABIA, EU SABIA! – ela bateu com o punho violentamente na mesa – EU SABIA QUE ELE TINHA...

Viu agora a cara de "pare-de-falar-idiotices-de-novo-Kawashima" de Sesshoumaru, ela se calou. De novo.

-Sango-chan... – desta vez foi Rin que tentou dar a notícia mais diretamente – Nosso Miroku-sama arranjou um emprego e saiu pra trabalhar cedo esta manhã.

**-O QUÊ? O NOSSO MIROKU-SAMA ARRANJOU UM EMPREGO?**

Silêncio se fez. Todos olhavam para ela. Ela olhava para todos.

Depois baixou o rosto de novo entre os braços cruzados em cima da mesa e murmurou com uma voz abafada:

-Ah, é isso.

Uma gota surgiu ao lado da testa de cada um, menos na de Sesshoumaru, que se limitou a estreitar os olhos.

-Hakudoushi, prepara meu café. – ela voltou a falar, ainda com voz abafada – _Por favor._

-Café? – Hakudoushi, Kagome e Inuyasha falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sango-chan, já é quase hora do almoço. – Rin-chan segurava uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru, porque a outra esfregava a têmpora dele para diminuir a impaciência.

-JÁ? – ela ergueu a cabeça e tinha os olhos arregalados.

Todos confirmaram com um assentimento.

-Ah... – ela voltou a baixar a cabeça entre os braços – Capricha no meu almoço então, Hakudoushi. _Por favor. _

-Kawashima... – Sesshoumaru fumegou. Rin massageava um lado do ombro dele – Pode nos dizer em que diabos Houshi está trabalhando?

-Ele não contou? – ela ergueu a cabeça e se endireitou na cadeira.

-Ele só pediu o carro emprestado e saiu. A gente nem teve tempo de assimilar. – Kagome entortava tanto as sobrancelhas, que elas pareciam que ficariam unidas para sempre no meio dos olhos – Só percebemos quando ele já estava do lado de fora.

-Ele arrumou um emprego como atendente da Pizza But. Ele disse que recebe um tablet da Sony pra anotar os pedidos e um Sony Ericsson Xperia X1103.5 da 21ª geração pra usar enquanto estiver lá.

-SÉRIO? – desta vez foi Inuyasha quem arregalou os olhos, pegando o celular G19 e fazendo cara de desprezo para ele – Será que eu consigo um trabalho desses também?

Todo mundo, obviamente, ignorou o comentário do irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru.

-E quando ele conseguiu isso? – perguntou Kagome.

-Ah, foi semana passada. Mas ele precisava fazer uma espécie de treinamento antes de poder assumir... e parece que ele gostou. Ele pode comer muitas fatias de pizza sem precisar pagar.

-Peraí que vou já passar um trote pra ver se ele tá trabalhando de verdade... – Hakudoushi tinha um sorriso maligno enquanto pegava o celular e começava a procurar o número da Pizza But mais próxima.

-Para, Hakudoushi... – Kagome tirou o celular das mãos dele e entregou a Inuyasha, que sorriu alegremente como uma criança quando começou a mexer os joguinhos dele – Vocês NÃO vão passar trote no pobrezinho.

-Ah, qualé, Kagome? – Inuyasha pegou o próprio celular e ameaçadoramente aproximou a ponta do dedo da discagem direta que a letra H, de Houshi.

-É sério o que ela está falando, Inuyasha! – Rin tirou o celular dele também – Miroku-sama acabou de arranjar um emprego depois de muito tempo! O mundo todo sabe da crise que o país está passando, que está difícil arranjar emprego, que tudo está aumentando de preço e que temos que pagar mais e mais impostos e ajudar na reconstrução do país. Por isso, deixem Miroku-sama em _paz!_

Ficaram em silêncio. Tinha sido um belo discurso, mas ninguém disse se realmente concordava em não perturbar Miroku.

-Né, Sess? – ela buscou o apoio do namorado.

Infelizmente (apenas para Sesshoumaru), ela o viu mexendo no celular com um meio-sorriso maligno, totalmente concentrado em procurar _alguma _coisa no aparelho. Ao perceber o silêncio e _olhares _na direção dele, baixou o celular, e estremeceu (discretamente, claro) ao ver Rin com uma sobrancelha arqueada no belo rosto, olhando para ele.

Guardou o celular e pigarreou. Coçou a têmpora. Encontrou o olhar de Rin. Ela continuava com a sobrancelha arqueada, agora com a palma da mão estendida para ele.

Até que ele finalmente alcançou o bolso da calça e tirou de lá o celular, entregando a ela.

-Muito bem... – Kagome começou o discurso – Vocês estão proibidos de fazer qualquer gracinha com Miroku-sama.

-Se nós soubermos que aprontaram com ele, vocês querem saber o que vamos fazer com vocês? – Rin iniciou a ameaça.

Os três nem piscaram. Sesshoumaru não ousava respirar.

-Acho que eles não querem saber, Rin. – Sango comentou, abafando um bocejo com a mão, mostrando as unhas recentemente pintadas.

-Isso também vale pra você, Sango-chan! – Rin a repreendeu. A outra ficou rígida e na defensiva.

-Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido... Vamos, Rin-chan. – Kagome ergueu-se da mesa com altivez. A amiga fez o mesmo.

-Vocês vão sair? – Inuyasha perguntou cautelosamente. Os quatro trocaram olhares.

-Não exatamente. Mas vamos cuidar de alguns assuntos pendentes no antigo quarto de Kagome-chan. Sobre nossa viagem de final de ano. – Rin respondeu, tirando um caderninho cor-de-rosa do bolso da calça jeans – Hakudoushi-sama, não esqueça que precisa limpar os livros de Sesshoumaru-sama na sala. Ah, e afaste a estante e limpe atrás. Tem sempre poeira. E não se esqueça de separar as roupas de tom claro pra lavar.

-Sim, senhora! – ele fez uma continência e as duas saíram da cozinha.

-Tom claro, ouviu, Hakudoushi? – Sango comentou enquanto admirava ainda as unhas.

A resposta dele foi atirar água na cara dela.

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...**

A porta do antigo quarto de Kagome estava entreaberta de forma a permitir que as duas que estivessem dentro pudessem escutar quem as chamasse de qualquer ponto da casa. Mas, no fundo bem íntimo, era mesmo para monitorar todo mundo que estivesse na sala.

E todos estavam lá. Hakudoushi limpava a estante com luvas e máscara, murmurando algo sobre "Sesshoumaru ter tanto livro que duvidava que desse conta de ler". Sesshoumaru lia um dos livros que Hakudoushi tinha acabado de encontrar atrás da estante, e murmurava algo como "Hakudoushi ter inveja da coleção ser maior que a dele". Sango zapeava os canais de moda e murmurava algo como "o cabelo dessa modelo ser menos brilhante que o dela, apesar de ser meu dia de folga e eu não estar arrumada."

Inuyasha brincava com o DS dele e não murmurava nada.

Rin apareceu um instante na sala.

-Sess, vou pegar seu laptop.

Todos pararam o que faziam e olharam o casal. O namorado arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela não estava _pedindo _para usar o laptop_. _Ela _ia _usá-lo.

E ele a viu arquear a sobrancelha para ele, _também. _

-Ok. – ele assentiu, voltando a ler.

Rin deu um sorriso e foi até o quarto deles, saindo de lá com o laptop para fazer caminho de novo ao quarto de Kagome, onde Hakudoushi estava no momento hospedado.

A porta continuou entreaberta.

-Rin, acabei com a estante. – Hakudoushi tirou a máscara para a voz não ficar abafada enquanto usava um tom mais forte para ela ouvir – O que mais eu faço?

-Limpe os outros móveis por perto, só um paninho pra tirar a poeira. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Certo.

E ele começou limpando, limpando, limpando tudo o que estava por perto. Uma cômoda. Dois vasos. Um porta-retratos eletrônico (apenas com fotos de Rin e Sesshoumaru juntos). O _telefone._

Hakudoushi ficou congelado na frente do aparelho como se algum raio o tivesse atingido. Quando voltou a si, um sorriso maligno curvou-lhe os lábios.

Começou a limpar a área ao redor do telefone, embaixo, a base...

Olhou para trás e viu que todo mundo estava concentrado em alguma coisa.

Pegou cuidadosamente o telefone e começou a limpá-lo, esfregando até as teclas.

Olhou de novo para trás. O cenário não havia mudado.

Foi quando teve a oportunidade perfeita de clicar na letra H e passar um rápido trote para Miroku. O dedo aproximou lentamente da tecla e...

-Ah, _Hashi,_ obrigada por limpá-lo. Ele tava precisando mesmo. – Rin pegou o telefone das mãos dele e começou a discar rapidamente um número anotado numa folha de papel enquanto se afastava dele – Olá, boa tarde, meu nome é...

Hakudoushi ficou sem reação.

**Dez minutos depois... **

Rin voltou à sala com o telefone apenas para deixá-lo na base, ignorando todos. Hakudoushi continuava limpando. Sesshoumaru virava outra página do livro. Sango decidiu ver um programa de decoração. Inuyasha jogava.

O livro estava interessante, mas não era algo que Sesshoumaru queria terminar de ler no momento. Ia deixar para o final de semana, ou para ler durante a viagem que Rin estava planejando.

Levantou-se e foi até a estante, orgulhando-se do _brilho _que a madeira refletia de tão limpa que estava. Hakudoushi agora limpava os quadros pendurados na parede do lado oposto, e ele via o resultado do trabalho do amigo. A estante e os livros estavam limpos. Limpos demais, do jeito que ele gostava.

E ele viu que a cômoda ao lado _também _brilhando. Os dois vasos. O porta-retratos que ele tinha escolhido para ter as fotos dele ao lado de Rin. Até o _telefone _estava brilhando.

_O telefone._

Olhou para trás. Todo mundo estava concentrado nas próprias tarefas.

Olhou a porta entreaberta. Dali tanto Rin quanto Kagome não conseguiriam vê-lo.

Tirou o telefone da base. Estava tão limpo e com um cheiro tão forte de _limão..._

Olhou de novo para trás. O cenário não havia mudado.

Era a oportunidade perfeita de clicar na letra H e passar um rápido trote para Miroku. O dedo aproximou lentamente da tecla e...

_**TRRRIIIIIIIIIIM.**_

O telefone tocou na mão dele.

O coração dele batia tão rápido, tão forte e Rin nem estava perto dele para provocar aquilo. Precisou de pelo menos 20 segundos para se recuperar, antes de finalmente atender e xingar mentalmente o infeliz que atrapalhou o plano dele.

-Alô?

_-Boa tarde, meu nome é Sakamoto Yuu, da agência de turismo Japan World Travel. Poderia falar um minutinho com Nozomu Rin?_

-Sess, quem é? – a cabeça da namorada e de Kagome apareceram no vão da porta.

-É pra você, Rin. – ele estendeu o telefone para ela, ainda tentando parar de tremer por causa do susto.

Ninguém percebeu aquilo.

**Mais dez minutos depois... **

Inuyasha já jogara todos os joguinhos do DS que tinha. Bocejou. Era tudo tão _menos _legal que _Bejeweled Blitz..._ Por que diabos ele não tinha aquilo em outro lugar? Por que ele não tinha outro celular? Outra conta? Um iPad? Ah, é, ainda nem chegou ao Japão isso. Ele poderia comprar um tablet de marca nacional, como a Sony. Pena que, com a crise japonesa, o preço dos eletrônicos subiu a preços astronômicos. E Sony era a marca mais cara no universo japonês.

Colocou o DS de lado.

Olhou para a janela. O céu estava azul.

Olhou para o teto. Hakudoushi precisava limpar uma manchinha ali.

Olhou para o lado. A estante abarrotada de livros de Sesshoumaru estava brilhando. Tipo, _brilhando _mesmo, como se tivesse aquele maldito _glitter _que Kagome passa no olho em cada centímetro quadrado de madeira que suportava o peso de romances de 500 páginas. Sério mesmo, _quem _ainda compra livro quando pode ler num tablet ou num e-book reader da Sony?

(Sesshoumaru, já que ele também não tinha nem tablet nem e-book reader).

Olhou para o lado da estante, porque a cômoda também estava brilhando. Os dois vasos brilharam. O porta-retratos que mostrava as fotos de uma Rin sorridente e de um Sesshoumaru inalterado brilhava. Até o _telefone _parecia ter sido limpado com um pano cheio de _glitter _de tanto que brilhava.

O _telefone._

Olhou para o lado da televisão. Hakudoushi tirava o pó dos cabos que vinham do teto e se ligavam à tevê.

Olhou para o sofá. O irmão lia aborrecido uma revista sobre economia. Há alguns minutos ele parecia que estava _tremendo. _

Olhou para o outro sofá. Sango fazia uma careta para uma guria mais nova (e infelizmente mais rica que ela) que mostrava o guardarroupa diante das câmeras.

Olhou para a porta meio aberta, onde a namorada e Rin organizavam uma maldita viagem juntas.

Olhou de novo o telefone. Eram apenas algumas passadas, né? Cinco, talvez?

Olhou de novo a porta. Dali elas não conseguiriam vê-lo.

Olhou para todos os cantos de novo. O cenário não havia mudado.

Seria a oportunidade perfeita de pegar o telefone, clicar na letra H e passar um rápido trote para Miroku. Só precisaria aproximar o dedo da tecla e ligar.

Colocou os braços na poltrona para levantar-se. Um... dois... e...

-Inuyasha, _senta._ – a cabeça de Kagome apareceu no vão da porta. A de Rin também.

Todo mundo agora parava o que fazia para olhá-lo.

-Mas eu não fiz nada! – ele protestou.

-Mas _ia_ fazer. – ela argumentou.

-Não ia, não!

-Ia sim. Ia correr pra pegar o telefone e passar trote no trabalho do Miroku-sama.

Todos olharam Inuyasha com choque (evidentemente fingido) no rosto. Parecia que era o pior criminoso da Terra.

-Maldição, Kagome... – ele rangeu os dentes – Como diabos sabia disso?

-Ora, meu amor... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele – Você esqueceu que sou sua vizinha em _Harvest Moon?_ Quando parou de matar os lobinhos da minha fazenda, eu imaginei que era porque ia se levantar pra ligar pra ele. Portanto... SENTA!

Inuyasha afundou na poltrona.

**Quinze minutos depois...**

Sango cansou de ver sobre moda. Depois passou para decoração. Cansou de decoração, porque sempre mostravam closets horrorosos nas reportagens. Ela fez uma nota mental de mandar ao programa uma carta pedindo uma visita à casa de Inuyasha, mais especificamente ao quarto dela, onde tinha o mais lindo, organizado e limpo closet de toda a cidade de Tokyo. As roupas dela estavam organizadas até por _tons!_

Aproveitou o comercial para zapear novamente os canais, até parar numa imagem que chamou a atenção.

Num canal de esporte, apareceu o emblema da Pizza But, local onde o noivo estava trabalhando. Aparentemente, a empresa estava patrocinando um time.

Tocou a musiquinha-tema da pizzaria, e o logo com o chapeuzinho apareceu, juntamente com o telefone.

Sem se importar em olhar para os lados para ver o que os outros faziam, muito menos para a cômoda onde brilhava o telefone, Sango tirou do bolso da calça de ioga o _celular _dela. Abriu o _flip, _esperou a tela acender, começou a teclar algumas coisas fazendo um barulho irritante e chamou a atenção de _todos._ Hakudoushi parou de limpar os bibelôs de Rin. Sesshoumaru parou de ler a revista. Inuyasha ignorou a musiquinha de _game over_ de _Pokémon HeartGold._ As cabeças de Rin e Kagome apareceram na porta.

Foi quando ela se deu conta e olhou surpresa a todos.

-O que foi?

-O que está fazendo com _isso_ aí? – Kagome perguntou.

Sango olhou o celular.

-Vou passar um trote no Houshizinho.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

-Não vai, não! – Hakudoushi se enfureceu.

-Solte esse telefone, Kawashima. – Sesshoumaru não conseguia esconder o ódio dele.

-Ou vai se arrepender... – Inuyasha estalou os dedos.

Sango permanecia impassível.

_-Vão morrer. _– e deu as costas para eles, rumando à cozinha. Atrás dela, mesmo com a porta fechada, uma revolução de cadeiras, sofás derrubando, pessoas correndo e xingando era possível de se ouvir.

Em segundos, uma montanha de braços, pernas, cabeças, cabelos e mãos estendidas surgiu na cozinha, querendo arrancar o celular dela.

-Parem com esse barulho! – Sango ordenou autoritária enquanto o monte tentava se desenrolar, levantando poeira - Ele é o _meu _noivo. _Eu _posso fazer isso.

-Fazer o quê? – alguém perguntou.

O monte parou de se enrolar. A poeira baixou. Sango ainda tinha o celular em mãos, mas deixou cair no chão ao ver _Miroku _parado à porta da cozinha, segurando duas caixas de pizza com o emblema da Pizza But.

Silêncio se fez.

_-Houshiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ – Sango pulou no pescoço dele, quase derrubando a pizza – O dia foi um _tédio_ sem você.

-O meu também foi porque eu não vi você o dia todo, Sangozinha. – ele respondeu com tanta sinceridade e doçura que os olhos de Sango arderam, como se ela fosse chorar.

Ficaram um instante sorrindo um ao outro, como dois gatos vindos de _Alice no País das Maravilhas. _

Os outros aproveitaram o momento para se erguerem e limparem as roupas.

-Olá a todos. Trouxe pizza. – Miroku mostrou as caixas, orgulhoso – Uma de caranguejo e uma pizza vegetariana para Rin-sama!

Todo mundo avançou em cima dele e das pizzas.

* * *

_Hakudoushi, tirando o aspirador de pó de dentro do armário de limpeza da casa de Sesshoumaru (e Rin), preparava-se para começar o dia._

_E queria que começasse bem. Ele faria as tarefas, depois daria uma olhada em algumas casas para alugar e..._

_-Hakudoushiiiiiiii... – uma voz masculina cantarolou._

_-...'Taquepareo... – ele gemeu entre os dentes quando reconheceu a voz de Miroku. __Ele o perseguia desde que soubera que jogara água na cara da noiva dele.__ A mão deslizou pela cara tentando controlar o ódio. Já imaginava que teria problemas._

_-Ô, Hakudoushiiiiiiiii... _

_Parou o que fazia. Largou o aspirador, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Uma pecinha de plástico voou._

_Segundos depois, Miroku aparecia no corredor do armário de limpeza._

_-Hakudoushi, você se esqueceu de preparar a marmita do meu almoço. Eu disse que levaria uma porção vegetariana do que preparasse pra Rin-sama hoje. Sabe como é, pra eu ficar saudável e manter a forma. _

_Silêncio._

_-Você sabe fazer isso sozinho, Miroku. – foi a resposta atravessada dele._

_E curvou-se para pegar o aspirador caído no chão como um cadáver._

_-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. – ele berrou com todas as forças, fazendo o outro largar de novo o aspirador de tão assustado que ficou – HAKUDOUSHI VAI PREPARAR O ALMOÇO DE TODO MUNDO HOJE PRA LEVAR!_

_-Maldição... – o infeliz amigo murmurou, dando um suspiro cansado ao ouvir passos pesados se aproximando deles._

_-Isso é sério? – Sesshoumaru apareceu ao lado da namorada – Veja então o dobro pra mim._

_-Ah, Hakudoushi-sama, coloque um pouco de comida vegetariana na marmita do Sess também. Ele precisa comer mais legumes e verduras._

_-Não preciso, não. – o outro rebateu._

_Rin apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele._

_-Ok, talvez um pouco. – ele afirmou ao novo escravo deles._

_-Eu também quero! – Sango passou por eles enquanto lixava as unhas._

_-Ah, Hashi, pode preparar o meu lamen com o mesmo tempero de ontem? Tava muito bom. – a voz de Inuyasha soou de algum canto._

_-Não esqueça meu oden, Hakudoushi! – até Kagome, que sempre tivera um coração puro, meteu-se na conversa._

_Depois todo mundo voltou a se preparar para sair, deixando Hakudoushi sozinho com Miroku e o pobre aspirador._

_Miroku deu um tapa de leve no ombro do amigo._

_-Capricha na porção vegetariana do meu. – repetiu e deu as costas. _

_E deixou Hakudoushi praguejando sozinho no corredor._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Uma grande estrela do cinema pornô chega à capital, e alguns antigos amigos querem visitá-la nas filmagens do mais novo sucesso dela. Adivinhem quem é... Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi:** _Kikyo no poruno eiga – daí ikkai. _**Não percam!**

"**-****Vamos vê-la no camarim, e sempre precisamos levar flores pra atriz principal. E você, como ex-namorado dela, não pode simplesmente aparecer de mãos vazias lá.****"**

* * *

_Nota da Autora: _Desculpem pela imensa demora, mas meu computador MORREU com o capítulo que eu tinha pronto, e isso sinceramente mata na hora de ter que reescrever... acabei desistindo do anterior (perdido) e escrevi um totalmente diferente. Espero que tenham gostado.

Para completar, estou encaminhando à história para um final. Terá pelo menos mais uns 15 capítulos, e já tenho cinco preparados (alguns ainda faltam mandar para a beta), pelas minhas contas até início de dezembro isso vai acontecer. Então, se quiserem ter mais um capítulo, podem preparar os dedos e comentem (porque não dura nem um minuto fazer isso). Mesmo esquema do anterior: **25 reviews = capítulo novo** (porque já está pronto mesmo).

Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado. Vou responder a cada um durante a semana. Qualquer coisa, mandem email ou PM também (vejam meu perfil).

Até o próximo capítulo,

_Analoguec/Shampoo-chan_ (mudei de nome... vão encarar?)


	25. Kikyo no poruno eiga I

_Hakudoushi respirou fundo antes de colocar uma máscara como se fosse um ninja._

_A primeira tarefa do dia era simples, mas definitivamente mortal._

_Ajeitou os dedos da mão esquerda na luva._

_Havia acabado de acordar e de encontrar o papel com os deveres do que deveria fazer naquele dia pregado na porta da geladeira, a caligrafia sendo de Rin. Ao ver o primeiro dever anotado, ele quase voltou ao quarto._

_Quase._

_Lembrou-se do velho ensinamento do pai de que todo homem precisa honrar seus deveres para livrar os carmas da próxima vida._

_Ou seja, ele ficou com medo de ter que fazer__aquilo__todos os dias no resto da próxima vida dele._

_Colocou a outra luva, ajeitando os dedos._

_A última coisa foi o óculo protetor de explosivos e fogos._

_Daí ele pegou uma folha do jornal do dia anterior e aproximou-se, ainda se tremendo todo, da caixinha de areia de Buyo._

_Abriu a caixa e instantaneamente prendeu a respiração._

_-Impossível... – ele murmurou e tossiu um pouco, balançando a mão na frente do rosto como se quisesse tirar uma fumaça invisível – Até com máscara isso tem um cheiro ruim._

_Ficou calado. Não podia mais desperdiçar nem um pouco de ar._

_Dobrou o jornal do dia anterior em três partes, planejando mentalmente qual era a melhor forma de fazer a limpeza. Primeiro precisava tirar a areia suja com o jornal, colocar num saco para lixo e... e... _

_Tinha tanta sujeira que achava que ia acabar jogando a caixa toda de areia fora._

_Aproximou a mão trêmula segurando o jornal da entrada da caixa... temendo que a gradinha pudesse morder a folha e a mão dele de uma vez._

_Até que ele parou e franziu a testa._

_Tirou os óculos, tirou a máscara, tirou até mesmo as luvas, uma de cada vez, mesmo na pressa, e abriu o jornal para ler o que chamara a atenção._

_Depois empalideceu, soltou um grito estrangulado e correu para procurar um dos amigos longe das meninas._

* * *

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Kikyo no poruno eiga – Dai ikkai**

Crônicas de Tokyo: Nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

O filme pornô de Kikyo – primeira parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: Não é meu. Deram pra Rumiko Takahashi. Não me deixaram ficar. Snif. **

* * *

A primeira refeição do dia estava anormalmente calma.

Sango estava maquiada e pronta para o trabalho. Lia alguma coisa na agenda do celular e torcia os lábios de vez em quando. Parecia que não estava feliz com alguma coisa.

Miroku tomava café e checava as tarefas do dia no tablet que ganhara do trabalho. E tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto sempre que percebia um olhar de inveja de Inuyasha nele.

Sesshoumaru tinha a cabeça inclinada um pouco para o lado para permitir que Rin falasse algo ao ouvido dele. E parecia ser realmente muito importante, porque ele franzia a testa e assentia de quando em quando. As palavras que algumas pessoas pescavam eram "viagem", "36 parcelas" e "peso da mala".

Kagome acariciava o pelo de Buyo e murmurava alguma coisa para ele como se fosse uma mãe conversando com um bebezinho.

E Inuyasha jogava _The Sims_ no novo celular de Miroku.

Tudo isso era observado atentamente por Hakudoushi. Ele _precisava _falar com os amigos. Ele tinha que ter uma chance de conversar com eles _longe _das garotas.

E a chance finalmente apareceu quando Rin parou de conversar com Sesshoumaru e se voltou para Sango, como se lembrasse de algo:

-Ah, Sango-chan, eu lembrei que ainda não te mostrei meu projeto para o novo closet daqui de casa.

Falou em roupa, falou com Sango. Ela imediatamente deixou a careta que fazia ao olhar a agenda de lado, empertigou-se toda e levantou-se.

-Vamos lá, Rin-chan.

-Deixa eu terminar de tomar meu...

-Vamos logo, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir! – Sango agarrou a amiga pelo braço, que se mexia como se fosse uma folha de papel na mão dela.

A porta da cozinha se fechou e apenas uma nuvem de fumaça ficou no lugar anteriormente ocupado por Rin.

Kagome riu.

-Eu avisei pra Rin-chan que não ia dar certo contar a Sango ela querer fazer um closet depois de ver todos aqueles programas sobre decoração. Sango vai pensar que vai ser pra _ela._

-Ei, você também vem aqui. – a mão de Sango esticou até o ombro de Kagome e a arrastou para fora da cozinha, e inutilmente a garota se debatia tentando se segurar no vão da porta.

Nem bem a porta da cozinha fechou de novo, Hakudoushi tirou um pedaço do jornal como se fosse uma arma.

-Leiam isso, por favor.

Todo mundo olhava para ele como se ele nunca tivesse falado neste _fanfiction_.

-DEPRESSA! – ele se estressou.

Sesshoumaru tomou o pedaço de jornal da mão dele e pigarreou para ler.

A boca abriu, mas não saiu voz, e os olhos ficaram extremamente _arregalados. _Aquilo chamou a atenção do irmão e do amigo Miroku, que aproximaram os rostos do papel e, também, arregalaram os olhos e soltaram gritos estrangulados ainda na garganta.

-M-M-M-Ma-a-a-as... – Miroku gaguejava.

-E-E-E-Ela... – Inuyasha continuou.

-Está em Tokyo. – Sesshoumaru não era de gaguejar. Ele ergueu-se, resoluto, segurando o pedaço de papel – _Kikyo está em Tokyo._

-A gente vai vê-la? – Hakudoushi deu um sorriso cínico – Sabe como é, velhos amigos visitando a famosa amiga atriz _gozando_ uma carreira _explosiva... _

Sesshoumaru contou até dez ao ouvir o infame trocadilho.

-As meninas não vão gostar. – Miroku falou, tremendo de medo – Elas não gostam de Kikyo. Sangozinha me contou. E preciso trabalhar hoje, não posso tirar folga ainda.

- Eu não vou. Não me interessa o que Kikyo está fazendo da vida agora. E eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje.

Quem falara isso foi Inuyasha, e todos os olhos se voltaram descrentes na direção dele.

-Não vou poder ir também, Rin precisa da minha ajuda pra acertar detalhes da viagem. Ela tirou Kagome da história quando soube que ela tentou secretamente planejar nossa viagem para ser em algum ponto da ilha de Páscoa. Rin disse que ainda nem inventaram uma tradução pra palavra Internet lá.

Os outros estremeceram com o comentário.

E ficaram em silêncio.

-Mas a gente pode passar no final do dia lá... rapidinho... Elas nem precisam saber. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Às 17 horas lá no estúdio dela! – falaram os outros três ao mesmo tempo.

Escutaram as vozes femininas se aproximando e rapidamente o papel com a reportagem de Kikyo desapareceu. Elas entraram, sentaram ao lado dos respectivos namorados (e Hakudoushi ficou murmurando algo como _forever alone _num péssimo inglês) e voltaram a tomar café.

-O que vai fazer hoje, Sangozinha? – Miroku perguntou numa voz disfarçada, tentando sonda a área e afastar o perigo.

-Eu vou precisar entrevistar alguém hoje, mas minha colega não me entregou os dados ainda. Não tem nada anotado na agenda. Vou precisar passar antes lá na agência pra saber e isso vai demorar uma vida. – ela deu um suspiro cansado.

-Oh... – Miroku começou a tratá-la como um bebê, fazendo cafuné nela e lançando um olhar aos amigos (homens) – Quer dizer então que vai passar o dia fora?

-Sim. – ela fez beicinho – Você não vai sentir minha falta?

-Vou, claro. – ele esfregava os braços dela com carinho – É que hoje vou fazer uma hora extra, não sei que horas eu chego...

-Own... – ela acariciou o rosto dele também – Houshizinho está trabalhando tanto... É ótimo ver que quer ganhar bastante dinheiro pra comprar de aniversário aquela bolsa do Louis Vuitton de 390 mil ienes que vimos naquele dia no Plaza Dome. – soltou um suspiro apaixonado e levou as mãos unidas ao coração.

-Sim, sim, claro, Sangozinha, claro... Por isso vou chegar tarde hoje. – ele a assegurou, e assim que ela ficou distraída ele deixou escapar – _'Taquepareo... _

Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção de todos ao pigarrear.

-Rin, eu também vou chegar tarde. Inuyasha, Hakudoushi e eu vamos visitar alguns apartamentos pra Hakudoushi poder mudar.

-Apartamentos? – Inuyasha repetiu.

-Mudar? – Hakudoushi estava boquiaberto – Eu vou mudar?

-Claro. – o outro lançou um olhar irritado ao velho amigo – Ou por acaso quer ficar aqui na minha casa pra sempre?

-Francamente... claro que sim. – o outro respondeu na cara dura.

-Oh, Sess... – Rin uniu as mãozinhas em frente ao peito e tentou ficar ao lado de Hakudoushi – Ele nos ajuda tanto aqui... Ele aspira, limpa, passa, arruma, lava nossa louça, faz a nossa comida, prepara nossas marmitas... limpa até a lajotinha do banheiro e a caixa de areia do Buyo. - uma lágrima _quase_, muito _quase_ escorregou dos olhos castanhos – Eu nunca encontrei alguém que me ajudasse a lavar as lajotinhas do banheiro. Elas ficam _brilhando. _

Sesshoumaru deixou de encarar os olhos favoritos dele e lançou um olhar, arqueando a sobrancelha também, ao amigo, que estava pálido. Sim, ele tinha percebido o que significava continuar sob o teto deles.

-Er... olha, eu realmente procurei uns anúncios... vou dar uma olhada nos apartamentos. Hoje. Vou chegar tarde. Talvez eu não faça o jantar.

-Oh... sem problemas então, Hashi... – Kagome respondeu por Rin – Nós podemos fazer a comida e deixar pra vocês também.

-Obrigado. – Hakudoushi respirou aliviado.

-Mas lembre-se que precisa terminar tudo que escrevi naquele bilhetinho antes de ir. – Rin completou – Hoje você precisa limpar os bichinhos de pelúcia de Kagome-chan. Não sei como consegue dormir com aquilo cheiro de poeira.

-Claro, claro, sem problemas. – ele respondeu depressa, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Você dorme com os bichinhos de Kagome? – Inuyasha parecia chocado.

-Vão logo trabalhar! – Hakudoushi ergueu-se autoritário, batendo na mesa – As marmitas estão prontas, tem o nome de cada um pregado com um bilhete. Comam tudo, mastiguem 32 vezes de cada lado e escovem os dentes.

Os amigos abriram a boca para protestar.

-Eu não quero um pio! – ele rangeu os dentes.

No outro segundo, ele expulsava todo mundo da cozinha, empurrando os amigos que iam trabalhar com marmita e tudo nas mãos.

Ao vê-los irem embora, ele sorriu e abriu a palma da mão, onde tinha um bilhete de Sesshoumaru. Nele estava horário e local onde ele deveria encontrar os outros.

**Mais tarde...**

Hakudoushi passou pelos arbustos da casa recém-reformada de Inuyasha com a habilidade de um ninja. Ele não podia deixar que Rin, que acabara de chegar com Kagome, o visse enquanto habilmente passava pela frente da casa onde estava hospedado para ir encontrar Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha no carro estacionado a algumas quadras dali.

Quando finalmente os achou, comentou:

-Mas antes eu ter ido direto pro estúdio. Caminhei quase um quilômetro até aqui. – disse ele. Estava ao lado de Miroku. Inuyasha sentava de carona no lado esquerdo e Sesshoumaru dirigia do lado direito.

-É que o Sesshoumaru não queria que elas me vissem. – Miroku falou com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito – Eu teria me metido na história de vocês de ir procurar um apartamento em vez de inventar uma hora extra na Pizza But.

-Falando em pizza... – Inuyasha estendeu a mão – Trouxe nosso lanche?

Miroku pegou de um compartimento uma caixa mais econômica, mas onde viram que couberam várias fatias de pizza italiana.

-É o melhor emprego que um amigo meu pode ter. – murmurou Inuyasha, engolindo de uma vez o pedaço dele.

Enquanto comiam, Sesshoumaru ia dirigindo em silêncio e pensativo pelas ruas do bairro do Tokyo Dome, estrategicamente evitando as ruas próximas de onde moravam.

**Cerca de vinte minutos depois...**

-Ninguém falou que era pra trazer aquele papel da reportagem! – Hakudoushi reclamava – Eu tive que limpar o banheiro inteiro hoje e aspirar todos aqueles bichos da Kagome. Minha vida não é fácil!

Haviam rodado em círculos até encontrarem o estúdio onde o novo sucesso de Kikyo estava sendo filmado. Até respiraram aliviados quando viram o prédio.

-Tudo bem, a gente já encontrou... – Miroku abriu outro compartimento do tirou de lá um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas – Toma, Inuyasha.

-Miroku, não precisava... – ele parecia emocionado.

Miroku bateu com o buquê na cara dele. Algumas pétalas soltaram e o outro engasgou com elas.

-É pra Kikyo, idiota. – ele explicou, ignorando Hakudoushi dando gargalhada ao lado dele – Vamos vê-la no camarim, você sempre precisa levar flores pra atriz principal. E você, como ex-namorado dela, não pode simplesmente aparecer de mãos vazias lá.

-Tá bom, eu entendi! – o outro ficou irritado e pegou as flores todo desajeitado.

-Não vai estragar isso, rapá, eu gastei todas as gorjetas de hoje nisso. – Miroku avisou.

-Você tá calado, Sesshoumaru... – Hakudoushi comentou mais sério – Alguma coisa errada?

Silêncio se fez.

-Este Sesshoumaru está com um pressentimento ruim.

Choque apareceu nos rostos dos amigos.

-Nós devemos voltar? – arriscou Miroku, engolindo em seco.

-Ainda não. Tivemos todo esse trabalho vindo aqui, comprando essas flores, dirigindo em círculos... não vamos voltar. Não ainda. – ele parecia nervoso – Acho que alguma coisa vai dar errado...

Foi só ele falar que _alguém_ bateu no vidro do carro deles, justamente do lado do motorista. Miroku e Hakudoushi deram um grito, Inuyasha tinha a mão no coração e Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos muito, muito estreitados. Ele baixou o vidro e rosnou:

-O que tá fazendo aqui, Hachi?

-Senhor Sesshoumaru... – ele começou hesitante enquanto estremecia de medo do olhar de Sesshoumaru – Os senhores estão em local proibido. Estou cuidando dos carros do estúdio.

-Tá trabalhando aqui agora, Hachi? – Miroku também baixou o vidro e pôs a cabeça para fora.

-Só por essa semana, enquanto fazem as filmagens do novo, _ah, _filme da senhorita Kikyo. Está bastante _movimentado _aqui. – depois pareceu que ele se lembrou de alguma coisa – Soube que o senhor está muito bem na Pizza But.

-Tou ótimo! – Miroku falou alegre, muito excitado – E ganhando muita gorjeta. Todo mundo me adora lá. Deveria existir a opção "auxiliar de pizzaria" naqueles testes vocacionais na escola.

-Fique com o carro, Hachi. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e saiu, entregando as chaves para o velho trambiqueiro. Os outros o seguiram – Cuidado com ele.

-Não se preocupe, mestre Sesshoumaru. – ele se curvou numa ligeira reverência, fazendo o mesmo pelos outros – Vieram visitar a senhorita Kikyo?

-Sim. – Miroku respondeu – Mas se alguém mais perguntar... Você não nos viu, ok?

O outro imitou que fechava um zíper na boca.

-Muito bem... vamos lá. – Sesshoumaru ainda parecia preocupado, mas liderou o caminho, enquanto que os amigos o seguiram sem hesitar.

Ao chegar à porta do estúdio, eles viram o cartaz do filme. Os quatro ficaram lado a lado, observando a imagem.

Curvaram a cabeça para um lado. Depois curvaram para o outro.

_-"Jogos Sacerdotais."_ – Sesshoumaru sentiu a voz ficar rouca de tão seca que a garganta ficou – _"Novo filme de nossa Sacerdotisa favorita em jogos que você nunca viu antes." _

Ficaram em silêncio e se assustaram quando o celular de Sesshoumaru tocou. Ele pegou o aparelho e respirou aliviado quando viu que era apenas uma mensagem de Rin.

-Ela disse que está fazendo comida vegetariana hoje, mas vai compensar quem come carne amanhã.

-Vamos entrar. – Miroku começou a entender que o amigo se sentia culpado, e ele ia acabar sentindo o mesmo também – Inuyasha, segura as flores direito!

Inuyasha ajeitou os ombros, estalou o pescoço e segurou as flores como um cavalheiro.

Abriram as portas. Entraram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

E Inuyasha deixou as flores cair no recinto quando viu que estava LOTADO de outros homens ali. Todos segurando flores, um buquê mais colorido que o outro. De vários formatos e tamanhos.

-Ora, ora, vejam só quem chegou... – escutaram alguém falar atrás deles.

Lentamente eles viraram o rosto e deram de cara com três velhos conhecidos.

-Kouga... – Sesshoumaru falou com o maior desprezo que um ser humano pode sentir pelo outro.

-Namorado da Rin... – o outro murmurou, num tom igualmente de desprezo.

-Takeda... – Miroku soltava fumacinha por uma orelha.

-Houshi, Houshi... – o playboy balançava a cabeça e tinha um ar divertido.

-Bozo. – Inuyasha latiu.

-Oiê? – o outro respondeu, sorrindo bastante.

Só Hakudoushi ficou de fora daquilo e murmurava num péssimo inglês algo como _forever alone._

**Continua... **

* * *

_-Olá, boa noite! – Sango tinha os braços para o alto e entrava gloriosamente na sala da casa de Sesshoumaru, tirando os sapatos na entrada._

_-Olá, Sango-chan. – Rin apareceu da cozinha, enxugando as mãos num avental cor de rosa, com milhares de desenho de um cachorrinho branco que tinha cara de mau – Foi tudo bem na entrevista?_

_-Sim. – ela acompanhou Rin até a cozinha. Lá, ela encontrou Kagome ajudando a amiga a preparar o jantar – Hakudoushi já escolheu o palácio dele?_

_Rin retomou a tábua de legumes para voltar a cortá-los. Sango apenas observava, aliviada por ser tão péssima cozinheira que ninguém pensava em pedir ajuda dela._

_-Ainda não ligaram. Mas eles prometeram chegar no horário do jantar. – Kagome respondeu pela amiga de infância – Como foi a entrevista?_

_-Foi ótimo. – a outra ergueu novamente os bracinhos – Vai sair ao ar amanhã. Tive que entrevistar uma garota, uma ex-campeã olímpica que perdeu a família no tsunami. - enquanto falava, ela virou o rosto para chão. A visão havia capturado algo que estava perto dos pés. Era um pedaço de jornal. Alguém tinha arrancado e deixara cair. Provavelmente era de algum anúncio de aluguel de apartamento que Hakudoushi selecionara – Ela agora arrecada fundos para outras criancinhas órfãs através de um projeto que ensina... -_

_Pegou o pedaço de jornal do chão e deu um grito tão estrangulado que as duas amigas pararam o que faziam e se voltaram para ela._

_Sango estava assustada, branca, trêmula, com um pedaço do Japan Times em mãos._

* * *

**Nossos sentidos de aranha dizem que essa visita ao set de filmagens de Kikyo não vai prestar... Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi: **_Kikyo no poruno eiga – dai nikkai._** Não percam! **

"**-Me dá um autógrafo?"**

* * *

_Nota da autora: _espero que gostem do capítulo :)

Já sabem: o fic está em reta final. **A cada 25 reviews**, há um novo capítulo. Então... façam um esforcinho e comentem, não leva nem um minuto pra isso. Lembrem-se que os comentários alimentam a história.

Como será o encontro dessa turma com a Kikyo? Acho que isso não vai prestar... hihihi.

Até o capítulo 26! :)


	26. Kikyo no poruno eiga II

_-Vamos logo, Kagome! – Sango gritou da porta da casa__, absurdamente irritada. Rin parecia igualmente nervosa enquanto esperavam a amiga sair do antigo quarto (ocupado por Hakudoushi, mas que ainda guardava a maior parte dos pertences dela) – Não é hora de fazer babyliss, pelo amor dos deuses!_

_Finalmente as duas, uma perna do lado de fora da casa, outra perna dentro, escutaram um ruído e viraram os rostos em direção de um barulho – uma porta sendo aberta._

_O rangido era lento, um pouco assustador e lembrava os rangidos da porta do filme _A bruxa de Blergh_ que Rin tanto se assustou. _

_De lá surgiu Kagome, perfeitamente pronta._

_Pronta até demais, as duas notaram, fixando o olhar no busto dela._

_Silêncio se fez._

_-Er... – Sango começou. Rin apenas tinha a boca aberta e não sabia o que falar._

_Mais silêncio se fez._

_-Dá... – Kagome olhava para elas e olhava para o busto – Dá pra notar?_

_-Se dá pra notar que você está usando um sutiã de enchimento que aumenta os seus seios em dois números? – Sango completou num tom meio casual disfarçando a vontade de rir – Claro que não. _

_Kagome começou a choramingar._

_-Ka-Kagome-chan... – Rin foi até a amiga de infância e Sango ficou petrificada. Nunca havia visto Kagome chorar – Por que está usando isso? Você comprou essa peça há uns três anos e ela nunca saiu da sua gaveta de roupa íntima._

_-Eu sei... – Kagome do nada já tinha um lenço em mãos e assoava ruidosamente o nariz cheio de muco provocado pelo choro – Mas eu fico insegura... Ela está na cidade, Inuyasha pode topar com ela a qualquer momento e... bem, a gente já viu o tamanho dos seios dela, né?_

_-Kagome... – Sango já tinha assumido um ar mais sério ao perceber qual era a insegurança da amiga – Noventa por cento da população japonesa já viu essa maldita série A Sacerdotisa. Noventa por cento já viu o tamanho dos seios dela. Noventa por cento sabe que eles têm silicone. _

_-Mas... mas... – Kagome ainda fungava e encostou o rosto no ombro de Rin, que dava tapinhas nas costas dela para acalmá-la – E se Inuyasha... Inuyasha..._

_-Para com isso, Kagome! – Sango fechou a porta e num outro segundo já estava em frente ao sofá que Kagome tinha tomado conta para chorar no ombro de Rin – Para com essa choradeira AGORA!_

_Kagome engoliu o choro. Ergueu o rosto e viu Sango com as mãos na cintura, pose de liderança. _

_-Você não pode deixar que isso te deixe pra baixo! Ela é passado, e você é presente! Ele NUNCA te deixaria por conta do tamanho dos seus seios, e até onde todos nós sabemos, você nunca precisou usar esse maldito enchimento desde o primeiro dia que vocês ficaram juntos!_

_Kagome fungou mais uma vez, mas moveu a cabeça num assentimento para mostrar que concordava com ela._

_-E-Eu... eu vou tirar isso... – ela ergueu-se e olhou em direção ao quarto – Você tem razão, Sango-chan... Inuyasha me ama do jeito que eu sou..._

_Quando ela ia voltar para o quarto para tirar o "aparato", Sango a fez parar. _

_-Ei, Kagome... – ela tinha um ar tão malandro quanto o do noivo – Podemos ver?_

_-Ver o quê?_

_-Esse sutiã com enchimento. Posso testar?_

_Rin arregalou os olhos; Sango tratou logo de se defender._

_-Ah, eu só quero ver como fica. Só isso. _

_Tanto Kagome quanto Sango rumaram ao quarto ocupado agora por Hakudoushi. Antes de elas entraram, escutaram Rin também chamá-las._

_-O que foi, Rin-chan? – Kagome estranhou a amiga franzir a testa como se estivesse preocupada. Ela também torcia as mãos em nervosismo. _

_-Eu posso... ver como fica em mim também?_

_As duas ficaram de boca aberta._

* * *

**Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi**

**Kikyo no poruno eiga – dai nikkai.**

Crônicas de Tokyo: nossos verdadeiros sentimentos

O filme pornô de Kikyo – segunda parte

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por que não existe disclaimer já pronto no maldito site? Eu sou preguiçosa pra inventar um, sabiam?**

* * *

**ATENÇÃO**

**Por conta da classificação etária deste fanfic, todas as mulheres que participam da gravação em estúdio do novo filme da série **_A Sacerdotisa_** deverão andar com uma tarja preta escondendo as partes íntimas (tanto em cima quanto embaixo).**

* * *

-Kouga...

-Namorado da Rin...

-Takeda...

-Houshi, Houshi...

-Bozo.

-Oiê?

_-Forever alone... – _murmurou Hakudoushi, só porque ele não tinha com quem rivalizar ali na hora. Era agora sempre assim quando eles se encontravam? Ficavam se encarando enquanto a fila para os autógrafos da sacerdotisa andava?

Foi quando ele lembrou ontem estavam e chamou os amigos (dele):

-Pessoal, temos que pegar nosso lugar na fila.

Seis cabeças olharam na direção dele, como se Hakudoushi tivesse quebrado um encantamento e conseguido trazer os amigos de volta à realidade.

Assim que perceberam que havia fila – isso mesmo, FILA – para cadastrar as pessoas que entravam, todos correram na direção dela.

**Cerca de 40 minutos depois**

-Vocês já perceberam que todos os nossos encontros acontecem em lugares lotados e com fila? – Kouga falou repentinamente, chamando a atenção dos amigos (dele e os outros).

Há quarenta minutos na fila, havia pouco o que conversar e muito para observar. Havia muitas mulheres sem roupa (**TARJAS PRETAS**) passeando pelo recinto. Descobriram também, muito depois, que a fila da entrada do estúdio levava a outra fila, uma de autógrafos da estrela principal, a _sacerdotisa._

A pergunta ficou sem resposta. Não porque ela não merecesse uma, mas porque uma moça com uma ENORME faixa preta nos seios passou por eles.

-Esses aí são maiores que o daquela outra guria. – Miroku comentou, esfregando o queixo pensativo.

-Qual? A que tinha uma tiara de orelhas de coelho? – Takeda não tirava os olhos.

_-Aqueles_ são grandes pra você? – Kouga zombou fazendo _tsc, tsc._

-Ora... – Takeda ia rebater, mas parou ao ser cutucado para fazer a fila andar.

-Essa fila até que tá rápida... – Inuyasha observou – Mas ainda temos uns trezentos na nossa frente.

-Essa fila não tá andando rápido demais? – Hakudoushi arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

Outra mulher passou, desta vez com uma enorme faixa preta encobrindo as partes de baixo. Com isso, ninguém respondeu ao comentário de Hakudoushi.

-Senhores, por favor. – Momiji, velha conhecida do grupo que usava apenas uma identificação grudada no corpo, um pouco acima da faixa que encobria os seios, aproximou-se deles com uma prancheta. A fila continuava andando e ela andava com eles – Preciso dos seus nomes para levar para a nossa atriz preparar os autógrafos.

-Nós só vamos receber os autógrafos? – Sesshoumaru questionou.

-Sim. – ela respondeu – O que vocês queriam mais?

-Vê-la pessoalmente e falar: _Me dá um autógrafo? – _Miroku respondeu na cara dura.

-Bem, entrar e falar com a dona Kikyo não é permitido.

Os sete rapazes baixaram a cabeça e curvaram os ombros em derrota depois de quarenta minutos de espera. A cena era tão dramática que Momiji se sensibilizou e tratou de consolar logo:

-Pelo menos não de graça.

Os sete ergueram a cabeça novamente.

-Como assim? – perguntou Hakudoushi, novamente desconfiado.

-Bem... – ela pigarreou e olhou para os lados – Há uma outra fila, só que nessa precisa pagar pra receber o autógrafo das mãos da nossa atriz favorita.

-Oh... – os sete comentaram ao mesmo tempo.

-E... – Sesshoumaru pigarreou, tateando o bolso em busca da carteira – De quanto estamos falando?

Momiji mordeu o lábio inferior e torceu o nariz. Depois pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu alguma coisa lá, entregando discretamente ao grupo.

As cabeças se uniram para ver de perto o preço escrito à caneta no papelzinho.

-Isso é alguma brincadeira? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, pálido.

-Tudo isso? – o espírito avarento de Inuyasha falou mais alto.

-N-Não p-pode ser... – Miroku estava incrédulo.

-Ela pensa que eu sou dono do banco central japonês? – Kouga indagou.

-Meus deuses do céu! – Takeda enxugou o suor da testa.

-Acho que minha pressão tá aumentando... – Houjo ofegou e levou uma mão ao peito para acalmar os batimentos.

Hakudoushi ficou calado. Nisso, as cabeças se voltaram para ele esperando um comentário.

-O que foi? – ele quis saber.

-Não vai dar sua opinião? – Kouga perguntou.

-Ah, peraí, vocês querem mesmo entrar e ver a Kikyo só de tarja preta lá dentro? – ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito – Prefiro ficar na fila de graça, oras.

Os outros rapazes concordaram com a cabeça, vendo que ele tinha mesmo razão.

-Bem, então vou fazer a oferta ao outro grupo ali... – Momiji virou-se lentamente para indicar que estava indo embora.

-Você fica uma semana sem fazer os trabalhos de casa! – Sesshoumaru disparou.

-ESPERA! – Hakudoushi agarrou Momiji pelos ombros e quase a derrubou.

**(Aviso: neste momento, a faixa que cobria os seios de Momiji se deslocou e deixou uma parte à mostra por milésimos de segundo, o que não foi percebido pelos rapazes e nem pelo resto do elenco).**

-O que foi? – ela perguntou depois de se recompor.

-Você aceita cartão? – ele deu um largo sorriso mostrando os dentes e aproximando o cartão de crédito do rosto, parecendo um comercial.

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Sesshoumaru:**

-Vamos, Rin-chan! – Sango disse enquanto batia palmas. Era agora a vez de a garota mostrar como o corpo ficava com o sutiã de enchimento.

_-Hmm..._ – ela murmurou do outro lado da porta do quarto. Na sala, Sango e Kagome esperavam ansiosas pelo resultado.

-Vamos logo, teimosa! Daqui a pouco a gente tem que sair pra procurar a Kikyo e voltar antes dos meninos chegarem pro jantar! – Kagome avisou – Vamos, Rin-chan, não tenha vergonha.

-O-Ok... – escutaram ainda hesitação na voz da amiga e não parecia que ela ia mesmo sair do quarto.

Porém, a porta do quarto rangeu enquanto ela abria lentamente.

-Precisamos lembrar o Hakudoushi de passar um óleo nessas dobradiças. – Sango comentou em voz alta, pegando um caderninho para anotar. Na capa estava escrito _"Lista de tarefas fabulosas para o escravo Hakudoushi"._

A porta finalmente parou de ranger e o perfil de Rin apareceu, porém foi engolfado pelas sombras.

-Saia das sombras, Rin. – Kagome falou numa voz gentil.

Hesitante, ela deu alguns passos tímidos, saindo das sombras e finalmente aparecendo inteira às amigas.

Silêncio se fez.

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Kagome piscou.

Rin torcia os dedos.

Sango foi a primeira a falar:

-Rin, cadê o sutiã?

Desta vez foi a vez de Rin erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Mas eu _estou_ usando.

-Mas que diabos... Ah! – Kagome comentou, pausando para levar uma das mãos à boca.

Silêncio se fez.

-Fi-ficou ruim? – Rin perguntou.

Sango e Kagome coçaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, é que... – Kagome começou e depois cutucou Sango, como se pedisse para a amiga falar por ela.

-Rin, não tem diferença _alguma._

Kagome deu um tapa na própria testa e balançou a cabeça.

-Não? – a amiga franziu a testa.

-Não. – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Silêncio se fez.

Depois, Rin saiu correndo em direção ao quarto, chorando.

**De volta ao estúdio:**

-Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso por nós! – Miroku batia nas costas de Hakudoushi, fazendo o rapaz revirar os olhos.

-Meu amigo! – Kouga o abraçou de um lado.

-Meu amigão! – Takeda abraçou de outro.

-Amiguinho! – Houjo aproximou-se pela frente. Um soco, porém, o impediu e ainda o fez cambalear _muitos _passos.

-Soltem-me. – Hakudoushi rangeu entre os dentes e os outros dois se afastaram.

-Já pararam com a brincadeira? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impaciente – Está quase na nossa vez.

Com a conta paga por Hakudoushi, os amigos saíram da fila com mais de trezentas pessoas e foram para a fila que tinha pelo menos 20 na frente deles. Era reflexo da economia japonesa, pois pouquíssimos ainda podiam ter o luxo de pagar por um autógrafo d'A Sacerdotisa.

-Que emoção. – Miroku enxugava lágrimas falsas – É a primeira vez que vou ganhar um autógrafo.

-Da Kikyo, ainda por cima. – Kouga estava animadíssimo.

-Nosso trato está de pé, não é mesmo? – Hakudoushi ergueu uma sobrancelha para Sesshoumaru.

-Está. Uma semana por cada autógrafo da Kikyo. – o irmão de Inuyasha respondeu com a expressão mais séria que possuía – Eu falarei pessoalmente com Rin.

Hakudoushi começou a fazer continhas com os dedos.

-Ela vai mesmo aceitar? – Inuyasha jogava _Bejeweled Blitz_ como se não houvesse amanhã.

-Eu tenho meus próprios métodos de persuasão para usar com Rin. – o namorado falou ainda mais seriamente, cruzando os braços – Ela nem vai lembrar que Hakudoushi é nosso escravo doméstico com título de doutorado.

-Eu não sabia que doutores recebiam tanto dinheiro assim. – Miroku apontou enquanto secava uma garota com uma enorme faixa preta que ia da parte inferior das costas até metade das coxas.

-Detalhes, detalhes. – Hakudoushi quis logo mudar de assunto – Olha, tá quase na nossa vez!

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Sesshoumaru...**

Depois de conseguirem fazer Rin sair do quarto, era evidente que a tarefa de Sango e Kagome era de consolá-la.

-Não chore, Rin-chan. – Kagome falou pelo que devia ser a enésima vez para Rin enquanto massageava suavemente as costas da amiga – Você só precisava ter ajeitado mais. Esse sutiã nem é tão bom assim.

-É, ela tem razão, Rin. – Sango examinava o sutiã com óculos, os mesmos que ela usava para fazer as reportagens e parecer mais séria – Esse sutiã precisava ser ajustado ao seu corpo.

Rin fungou e olhava esperançosa a amiga.

-Rin, você é a menor de todas, e isso não é ofensa. – Sango falou, tirando os óculos, mas permanecendo séria – Todo sutiã precisa ser ajustado ao corpo da dona, porque, carambolas, ele faz _parte _de nossas vidas desde o primeiro momento que temos que usar um. Ele também reflete nossa personalidade, nossas emoções através de cada estampa que escolhemos. Diariamente. Todas as horas do dia. Algumas até dormem com ele, sabia?

-S-Sim. – Rin fungou de novo, mas não perdia de vista a chama da esperança. Kagome nem piscava para prestar atenção a todos os detalhes.

-Então, a primeira coisa é: procurar o sutiã adequado. – ela ergueu um dedo e apontou para o quarto – Pegue seu sutiã favorito e o traga aqui.

-S-Sim, senhora. – Rin ergueu-se num pulo e correu para o quarto, de onde Kagome e Sango ouviram o som de várias gavetas se fechando.

-Ela é dona também do closet do Sesshoumaru? – Sango sussurrou para a amiga, mas ela estava ainda tão atordoada pela maneira como Sango conduzia a crise que nem conseguiu encontrar palavras para responder – Eu sei, eu também queria ter esse poder sobre o Houshizinho.

Rin voltou alguns minutos depois com uma peça em mãos e a entregou a Sango.

-Hmm... – ela colocou novamente os óculos, arregalando os olhos depois – CARAMBOLAS, ONDE VOCÊ ENCONTROU LINGERIE DO _**AGENT PROVOCATEUR**_EM TOKYO DOME, MENINA?

-Hmm... – Rin torceu os dedos – Não fui eu... Sess me deu de aniversário... Acho que ele teve que encomendar... É o meu favorito, é muito confortável.

-É lindo mesmo. – Kagome ficou fascinada pela qualidade do produto.

-Bem, segundo ponto: você precisa saber usar o seu sutiã. – Sango ergueu novamente o dedo.

-Ora... – Rin bufou – É claro que eu sei usar um.

-Coloca então para eu ver. – Sango ordenou.

-Hein? – Rin arregalou os olhos – Aqui? Agora?

-DEIXA DE MOLEZA, RIN! – Sango arrancou logo as roupas dela ignorando os protestos tímidos da amiga.

-S-Sango-chan! – Kagome ficou assustada com a cena.

Logo a blusa de Rin estava no chão, assim como o sutiã de enchimento que ela usava – de modo errado. Na cena, a parte de cima do corpo dela tinha uma tarja preta média. Envergonhada, ela cobriu a referida parte com os braços.

-Vista o sutiã. – Sango entregou a peça.

Temendo outro ataque violento da amiga, ela pegou o sutiã e vesti-o na frente das amigas. **A tarja preta se movimentava onde deveria ser coberto.**

Alguns minutos depois, Rin estava pronta. Ou quase.

-Hmm... E e-então? – ela gaguejou.

Sango analisava a figura da amiga como se fosse uma pintura a ser acabada. Até tentava enquadrar a imagem com os dedos, fazendo as devidas medidas.

-Está vendo? – ela apontou para o busto dela – Você usa sutiã de forma errada.

-C-Como assim?

-Sango, o que quer dizer com isso? – Kagome estava igualmente confusa.

Em vez de usar palavras, Sango agiu. Aproximou-se de Rin e, num silencioso pedido de permissão, começou a ajustar a peça.

Segundos depois, o resultado era _evidente. _

-Uau! – Kagome foi a primeira a comentar – UAU!

-N-Nossa... – Rin sentiu novamente as lágrimas arderem nos olhos, mas desta vez de emoção – Eles parecem tão... _grandes. _

-É o sutiã que faz isso. Ajuste sempre as alças e a parte de trás. Não tenha vergonha de mostrar o que realmente tem. – Sango tirou os óculos, discretamente colocando-o na gola da blusa que usava – Acredito que o Sesshoumaru é quem vai mais gostar disso.

-Ai, Sango, é minha vez, minha vez! – Kagome dava pulinhos como uma criança ansiosa.

-Tá, tudo bem. Vai buscar o seu. Daqui a pouco temos que sair pra ver a Kikyo.

**De volta ao estúdio**

-Finalmente! – Miroku exclamou – Finalmente chegou a nossa vez!

-Sim! – os outros amigos, exceto Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru porque tinham vergonha alheia, gritaram em uníssono.

-Estão preparados? – Momiji falou numa voz doce aos rapazes, segurando a maçaneta de uma porta com um enorme letreiro luminoso onde se podia ler "Kikyo – A Sacerdotisa" – Vocês são os últimos. A Sacerdotisa vai se preparar para as filmagens daqui a pouco.

Os outros fizeram "sim" com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

-Muito bem... – ela lentamente abriu a porta.

O quarto estava escuro. Havia apenas pequenas luminárias cercando a figura de uma pessoa de longuíssimos cabelos compridos. Os amigos puderam perceber entre as sombras que ela estava de pernas cruzadas e que havia um cigarro acesso entre os dedos da mão direita.

A mão esquerda dela se ergueu e ela, com o dedo indicador, chamou-os para entrarem.

-Vão, vão... – Momiji os persuadiu.

Um por um, eles entraram no camarim da atriz principal da famosa série de filmes pornôs da televisão japonesa. Tiveram também que tomar cuidado para não tropeçarem em nada, pois ainda estava muito (estranhamente) escuro.

-Nomes? – a figura pediu numa voz (muito) rouca ao largar o cigarro num cinzeiro e pegar um bloco de papel e caneta.

-"Nomes"? – todos questionaram.

-É, isso que os pais de vocês dão um pouco antes de vocês nascerem. Ou meses depois disso.

-É verdade, eles fazem isso. – Houjo comentou do nada.

-Tá de brincadeira com a gente, Kikyo? – Inuyasha perguntou, meio indignado – Nós somos seus amigos, não lembra?

A figura se remexeu inquieta.

-Oh... ah... são vocês? – a voz continuou mais rouca ainda, denunciando um nervoso.

Desconfiado, Hakudoushi pegou o celular do bolso e acendeu a tela de LCD, iluminando o ambiente e a cara da pessoa sentada.

-Mas que diabos... – Miroku engasgou depois disso e os outros arfaram em uníssono.

-O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru parecia ser o mais indignado de todos.

Sentado na frente deles, com uma enorme peruca preta, com a pele hidratada e maquiada com o pó mais branco do universo, e usando um caríssimo e elegante roupão de seda preto com estampas, estava ninguém menos que...

-JAKOTSU! – falaram ao mesmo tempo, menos Hakudoushi.

-Quem? – ele perguntou.

-O cara da pipoca. – Kouga respondeu pelos outros – Fomos expulsos dos cinemas da cidade por causa dele!

-Vocês foram expulsos porque não quiseram pagar a pipoca ou algo assim? Isso é ridículo. – o amigo balançava a cabeça, já com vergonha alheia.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru fez a pergunta mais usada nos filmes de ação, faltando apenas completar com o "maldito".

-Err... – o outro se tremia todo – É-É q-que a d-dona Kikyo estava can-cansada e pediu p-pra eu d-dar os autógrafos p-por e-ela! – depois caiu de joelhos em frente ao grupo, unindo as mãos em frente ao peito – POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MACHUQUEM!

-Desde quando você trabalha com ela, Jakotsu? – Inuyasha perguntou, pois a vergonha alheia tomava conta de todos ao ver o rapaz travestido numa situação tão constrangedora.

-Eu sou o dublê dela nas cenas de ação. – ele se ergueu e tirou uma poeira invisível do roupão, voltando a pegar um cigarro depois.

O choque tomou conta dos rostos dos amigos.

-ELA USA DUBLÊ? – perguntou todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro que sim. – ele soltou uma baforada – Todo mundo usa.

-Em quais cenas de ação, exatamente? – perguntou um curioso Sesshoumaru.

-Nas cenas de ação-aventura, não de ação-sexo, se é isso que quer saber. – Jakotsu soltou outra baforada.

-Eu sabia que ela usava dublê em _A Sacerdotisa e as garotas amaldiçoadas nas Cachoeiras! _Eu sabia! – Miroku exclamou.

-Vocês percebem que a gente ficou aqui quase duas horas por nada? – Hakudoushi falou numa calma que antecedia o ataque de fúria – Que eu gastei meu dinheiro por nada?

Todos se entreolharam.

Cinco segundos depois, Jakotsu saiu berrando do camarim, com seis homens perseguindo-o.

Mal eles perceberam que, escondida nas sombras do camarim, havia outra figura. Ela também tinha cabelos negros (de verdade) e não usava maquiagem alguma, pois a pele já era branca e alva naturalmente.

Ao ver o grupo, os olhos dela cintilaram no escuro. Era a única coisa possível de ser vista ali, como dois faróis.

_**-Inuyasha...**_ – ela falou numa voz cheia de rancor para ninguém em especial.

* * *

_Na casa de Sesshoumaru, Hakudoushi lavava com muito mau humor a louça que sobrou do jantar. No final das contas, ele teve que voltar a fazer as tarefas domésticas porque o acordo com Sesshoumaru envolvia conseguir os autógrafos de Kikyo para livrá-lo do trabalho._

_E eles não haviam conseguido nenhum e Hakudoushi teve ressarcimento do que pagou._

_-Mas que droga... – ele murmurava ainda indignado._

_-Hashi. – alguém falou subitamente atrás dele, fazendo com que ele gritasse de susto._

_Ao se virar, viu Kagome segurando Buyo, acariciando o pelo do felino (que ele ainda precisava dar banho)._

_-Como vocês fazem isso? – ele perguntou irritado._

_-Fazem o quê? - ela perguntou confusa._

_-Você... Houshi... Vocês chegam de fininho como se fossem ninjas! _

_A garota continuou olhando para ele, desta vez como se ele fosse um anormal._

_-Esquece... – ele deu um suspiro cansado e voltou a lavar a louça – O que foi?_

_-Você pode passar óleo lubrificante nas dobradiças de todas as portas? Elas fazem um barulho horrível. _

_Desta vez, ele parou o que fazia e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, como se a desafiasse._

_-Oh... Aqui é a parte que você diz que não vai fazer isso e eu tenho que gritar pela Rin para ela vir aqui e fazer terror psicológico em você? – ela perguntou calmamente, ainda fazendo carinho no gato._

_-Hunf. – ele bufou, voltando a lavar a louça._

_-É claro que eu não faria isso. – ela voltou a falar, e o curioso tom na voz dela chamou a atenção dele._

_Ao se virar para fazer um comentário, ele quase teve uma síncope ao prender o ar que respirar quando a viu equilibrar na ponta do dedo um prato de porcelana caríssimo que Rin usava em jantares especiais e pelo qual tinha maior amor. _

_-Não faça...!_

_O prato caiu antes que ele completasse a frase._

_Segundos depois, a voz que ele temia escutar soou na cozinha._

_-Olha, Hakudoushi, eu sei que a sua procura por apartamentos hoje não foi bem sucedida... – Rin falou, aparecendo na porta com os braços cruzados em frente aos evidentes peitos – Mas não precisa descontar sua frustração nos meus pratos de porcelana._

_-Mas eu não...! _

_Hakudoushi não pôde terminar a frase. Buyo repentinamente foi parar na cara dele e se agarrou com força, patas e pelos na cabeça dele. Hakudoushi tentou desesperadamente se livrar dele._

_-Rin... – Kagome parecia nem perceber o que estava acontecendo – Você lembra o que falamos sobre as dobradiças?_

_-Ah, sim. – ela assentiu – Hakudoushi, quando terminar de brincar com Buyo, passe óleo lubrificante nas dobradiças de todas as portas, ok?_

_E elas foram embora, enquanto Hakudoushi continuava lutando para tirar Buyo da cara dele._

* * *

Hakudoushi acha um teste de gravidez já usado no banheiro da casa de Sesshoumaru enquanto fazia a limpeza diária. A novidade deixa algumas pessoas assustadas... **Jikai Tokyo no Nendaiki: Boku-tachi no Junjou na Omoi: **_Ninshin tesuto. _Não percam!

**-Estamos com um problema.**

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Hmm... o que acharam desse capítulo? Ficaram decepcionados porque não apareceu a Kikyo? Não se preocupem, ela ainda vai ficar algum tempo na cidade e vai causar muita confusão, se tiverem pressentido isso :3

Não vou pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização. A demora não foi minha, foi de vocês mesmo. Vocês sabem o que é preciso para atualizar: 25 comentários.

Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado. Para quem comentou, eu mandei um capítulo extra de Bokujun inédito como forma de agradecimento. Se você não recebeu, é porque 1) você não tem conta no ffnet; 2) eu não tenho o seu email. Quem tiver comentado e quiser receber, deixe seu email ainda no review do capítulo passado (porque se for neste capítulo você receberá outro), como em analoguec11 (at) gmail (ponto) com. É a única forma que existe para aparecer nas mensagens.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Ele também terá um outtake diferente.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Analoguec/Shampoo-chan.


End file.
